Bonds Beyond Eternity: The War For The Realms
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: In the afterlife, everyone we knew from the Yugioh franchise is now gathered together forever in paradise. Finally, Yugi and the Pharaoh can be together! Although initially light-hearted and comedic, it gets much darker as it progresses. Zorc is somehow revived and intends to take over all the realms including Heaven. Very dark. Includes characters from all the shows. Lots of slash
1. Prequel - The Death of Yugi Muto

The end was coming and he knew it. The earliest rays of sunlight were breaking through the curtains of bedroom as a placid silence echoed across it, screaming the truth of the salient situation. Yugi Muto was dying and he knew that soon, very soon, his time would come. Physically, he resembled his own grandpa in many ways, despite being a bit thinner than him. As he lay reminiscing, flashbacks of some of the most memorable moments of his life reminded him of all his accomplishments and of all the friends he made along the way. There was when he first put together the millennium puzzle when he was only thirteen or so years old or when he set sail for Duelist Kingdom or when he defeated Pegasus in a duel or when he won Battle City and its successors, and most of all, when he proved his worth by defeating his greatest friend and true love in the duel that showed that he was ready to face the world on his own.

"Atem…" thought Yugi to himself as that name resonated throughout his mind. He knew that soon he would see him again.

…

"Silent Magician, attack his life points directly and end this duel!" And with the explosion of brilliant light, Yugi's new ace monster launched her assault on Atem's open field, annihilating what was left of his life points and securing victory for her master.

When his life points dropped to zero and the duel ended, Atem walked to his love, expressing a confident smile. His love, on the other hand, fell to his knees in tears as he mourned the fact that he had just sent away his dearest friend and greatest love, banishing him from this world forever.

"Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. Today you've achieved a great victory for us both."

"I was so focused on playing the game that I forgot what winning would actually mean and now I've sent you away… for good."

"No, you've opened the door for me and now my spirit can finally be free at last. Together we've prevented the return of the shadow games and we've each grown tremendously along the way."

"I'm gonna miss you… other me…"

"You do realize that we'll never truly be apart, right? Your gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will stay with us forever. And Yugi, I am no longer the 'other you.' From now on, there will only be one Yugi…"

…

Everything after that day was all Yugi's doing, not that of Atem. Yugi went on to be the greatest duelist to ever live and never lost a single duel. He would take his title of "King of Games" with him to death as the world would mourn the loss of its biggest celebrity.

"Joey, thank you for being here with me in these last hours," struggled Yugi.

His best friend, Joey Wheeler, was sitting at his bedside, restraining his own tears as he watched Yugi fade away. Joey, an old man himself, had spent his entire life with Yugi and the two of them had never been apart.

"You're welcome, Yug," struggled Joey through his tear stained words.

Yugi began to think about all the friends he made in life. Some of them had already passed on, but he was excited because he knew that he would soon see them again.

There was Mai Valentine. She married Joey's sister, Serenity, and was notorious for her sassy attitude. She and Yugi were always close friends and a few years ago, she passed on. She always reminded Yugi to stay strong and never to surrender a fight.

Duke Devlin was another of Yugi's friends whom had departed this life. Yugi could remember always beating him at his own game - Dungeon Dice Monsters, and how sad he was when he passed on only a year or so ago.

Duke's husband Tristan Taylor was another close friend of Yugi's whom had gone too soon. He never really was that successful at dueling and ended up as a police officer in Domino for the remainder of his life, despite his husband's massively successful dice game. Yugi sure did miss his sense of humor.

Ishizu Ishtar and her brother Odion, too, had each died a few years prior. They spent their entire lives as renowned Egyptologists and historians with focus on the history of Duel Monsters. Ishizu always reminded Yugi that he would one day reunite with Atem.

Ishizu's yunger brother Marik and his husband Ryo Bakura also had died not long ago and Yugi was devastated. He found such great and loyal friends in both of them, but he knew that he would soon see them again, like he would the rest of his departed friends.

…

"My friends…" whispered Yugi to himself, his eyes watering as Joey watched attentively.

What Yugi thought about next was his legacy as the King of Games. He never did lose one duel in his entire life and he was renowned as the greatest duelist to ever live. In his old and frail hands, he held the deck that he used to secure victory. The card at the front of the deck was none other than his favorite monster and signature card, the Dark Magician. Also in the deck were the three Egyptian Gods and many other monsters he used in life that always led him along the path to victory.

"Joey, you remember what to do with this deck, right?"

"Of course, Yug. You want me to make sure it's buried with you."

"Exactly," agreed Yugi, staring down at the deck that had made him a legend.

"I will, Yug," promised Joey, once again trying not to cry.

"Joey, I feel that my time is coming very soon and before I go, I want you to know how much you mean to me and that you really are my best friend," admitted Yugi as he tightly held onto the deck in his hands before him.

"Yug…" sobbed Joey, a single tear falling from his eyes.

"Tell the rest of our friends that I love them too…"

"I will, Yugi. I promise…"

Yugi's old heart became filled with the light of friendship as he reminisced of all the great friends he made in life and the fondness he felt towards them. To him, the greatest treasure of all was friendship and the bonds it formed between individuals, linking them together for a greater cause than anything they could possibly imagine in their wildest dreams.

"Joey, I love.. You…" struggled Yugi as he felt his entire reality begin to shift.

"Yugi…" replied Joey rather quickly. Frightened, he knew what was happening, but he couldn't prevent it. It was truly inevitable.

"I'll… see… you… soon…"

"Yugi..." sobbed Joey.

Suddenly, Yugi's spirit left his body. He felt the change of states as his astral being stood before his lifeless body as he watched Joey sob over it. Blinding white lights appeared from nowhere and they looked as if they were blazing more intensely than that of a million suns burning bright in the daytime sky. He heard voices calling him… Mai… Grandpa… Ishizu… Ryo…

Tears of bliss began streaming down his face as he was captured by emotion he felt awakening within his true self. This was the moment he had waited for his entire life and it was more sentimental than he could ever possibly have imagined it as being.

Suddenly, the light consumed him and he was no longer in his bedroom. He was somewhere entirely different and it was a wonderful place - he could sense it. He looked no older than twenty or so years old. It was as if his youth was restored to him… Merely feet away from him, he saw the one whom he loved most of all standing, smiling as he knew that the day he had waited for for decades had finally arrived. He was dressed in the beautiful white Pharaoh's attire as the golden jewelry bedazzled his body. The light shone upon his olive skin and crimson eyes as he stared at the one he loved.

"Atem…"

Atem, initially, was speechless. He stared at his love with a fire burning in his eyes, brighter than the blazes of the sun itself. In the rays of light, he was bathed, feeling complete now that his better half had come to join him forever and ever, never ceasing to depart. At each of his sides approached two more figures. Initially, it was hard to make them out but soon enough did their identities become clear. They were Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and it was as if they, too, had been awaiting Yugi.

"Mahad, Mana, he's finally arrived," said Atem proudly as his two most faithful servants knelt alongside Atem and nodded their heads respectfully, pledging their allegiance not only to their master, but to their master's lover as well.

Suddenly, many other familiar faces appeared behind Atem. Among them were Mai, Pegasus, Ryo, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Rafael, Valon, Allister, Duke, Tristan, Grandpa, Isis, Karim, Shada, Seth, Kisara… They all looked so much younger than they had when Yugi had last seen them with none of them looking any older than twenty or so years old. In Heaven, apparently youth is restored to its inhabitants.

"It's good to have you back, Yugi," smiled Grandpa Muto.

Behind the crowd of Yugi's friends appeared the spirits of Yugi's monsters. There were Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman, each of them standing tall and majestic, bowing their heads in service to their master. Silent Magician had tears of joy in her eyes as her Yugi was finally home. She clenched her scepter in her hands as she smiled serenely and her brilliant blue eyes shone in the light of day. Likewise, Silent Swordsman stood adamantly, his heart beating with pride for his master like only a warrior's heart could.

The little ones - Kuriboh and his four siblings - Kuribu, Kuribe, Kuribi, and Kuriba - along with Watapon, Marshmallon, Kuribandit, Clear Kuriboh and Blockman all expressed joyous smiles and Kuriboh began clapping to his heart's content over Yugi's arrival. The Kuriboh siblings flew around in circles, jubilantly, cheering as their cries filled the air.

The warriors - Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Timaeus, Big Shield Gardna, Celtic Guardian, and the three Royal Knights all raised their swords to Yugi, offering a welcome filled with valor and honor as they saluted him while the beasts - Silver Fang, Gazelle, and Berfomet, all began howling in a pleasant sounding tune that one could only hear in Heaven of all places.

The Fiends - Summoned Skull and Archfiend of Gilfer roared triumphantly as the playful Feral Imp did a cartwheel in joy.

The remaining Spellcasters - the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, the Magician's Valkyria, and Breaker the Magical Warrior bowed their heads as they held high their scepters, while the Magician of Black Chaos stood with his arms crossed, smiling with pride, and Choco, Berry, Lemon, Kiwi, and Apple Magician Girls all danced cheerfully.

Stronghold the Moving Fortress, Metalhold the Moving Battlement, and Morphing Clay Fortress all stood in the back, waving their gargantuan arms in the air as the Gadgets - Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, and Silver - all jumped up and down in front of them, along with the three Magnet Warriors - Alpha, Beta, and Gamma.

Catapult Turtle and Electromagnetic Turtle both smiled placidly as Curse of Dragon and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction stretched out their wings, loyal and rejoicing over their master's arrival into the realm of Heaven as they roared to the skies above.

"Welcome, my love," smiled Atem as he held out his arms to Yugi, welcoming him to his true home.

"I love you, Atem," admitted Yugi as he ran into Atem's arms, embracing his true love and knowing that he would forever be bound to him for all eternity.

Instantaneously, the surroundings began to change, transitioning into a paradise. Yugi stood with all his friends and monsters, gazing at the most gorgeous scenery one could ever imagine. It was a lush valley filled with green pastures and not so far away was a serene ocean. Many beautiful mansions and palaces lined the valley and they were the homes of all of Atem's and Yugi's friends. Near a cliff was a particularly magnificent palace of white brick and it caught Yugi's eyes. It was so sublime.

"That palace is where we're going to live?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," answered Atem.

"And all of them will live with us?" asked Yugi as he looked to his many faithful monsters, still standing behind his crowd of friends.

"They will," answered Atem once again."

"This is so much better than anything I could have imagined," admitted Yugi, tears of bliss falling from his violet eyes as he held on tightly to Atem. "I can't wait until Joey gets here so he can see all this too… and Anzu, Rebecca, Serenity…"

"I love you, Yugi…"

"I love you, Atem…"

With those fateful words and the physical embrace that accompanied them, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction gave a great roar and all of Heaven was rejoicing on this magnificent day of all days. It was then that the three Gods - Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra, appeared in the sky above them, smiling down upon the joyful homecoming of Yugi Muto. Beyond them, the Creator of Light Himself stood in silent rejoice as He smiled upon the arrival of the King of Games.

Shortly afterward, Yugi moved in with Atem to their gorgeous palace and all of their monsters lived with them in it. Their friends made frequent visits and every moment was precious. In this realm, it was as if no wrong could ever be done and Yugi felt truly blessed to know that soon Joey and their few friends that were still on earth would join them…

…

The first evening, Yugi was on a balcony at the palace, leaning against its white, marble railing as he stared out at the endless ocean. He had such an amazing day and was so happy to be reunited with all of his lost loved ones in paradise. With Atem and Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and all his other many faithful monster companions, he lived in this beautiful palace and here they all would remain forever. He smiled to himself, feeling the joy in his heart over this sublime reality and he knew that his joy would never be extinguished.

_"This is my story and it is a story that concludes in light…"_


	2. Wedding of the Millennium

A few years had passed and more of Yugi's friends from life had joined him in the afterlife. He and Atem had been living together and in a relationship for long enough and had decided finally to tie the knot. The day they had long awaited had finally arrived and their destiny was about to begin.

The wedding ceremony of Yugi and Atem was the greatest and most magnificent event ever thrown. It was held in a gorgeous, Parthenon-like temple by a crystal blue lake. The morning of the ceremony, the light from the sun reflected upon the water as a gentle breeze swept across the land with delicacy. Yugi Muto and all his friends were now dead and in the afterlife. In life, after Atem departed the physical world for the heavens, Yugi went on to be the greatest duelist who ever lived. He was arguably the biggest celebrity in the world and there was not a person alive whom did not know his name. He was and still is, The King of Games. He never lost a single duel and he continued to use the prized deck that he and Atem had built together and when he died, he was buried with that deck. Now in the afterlife, Yugi was reunited with Atem and the two of them were bound to be married forever and in front of all their loved ones.

On the day of the ceremony, Yugi wore a long, white robe with a veil which covered his face. Similarly, Atem wore a glorious white robe fit for a pharaoh and donned multiple pieces of golden jewelry. Yugi's maid of honor was Joey (who else?) and Atem's best man was none other than the Dark Magician himself, Mahad. Also on Yugi's court were Marik Ishtar, Ryo Bakura, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, and Rebecca Hawkins. Atem's court included the royal priests from his time as pharaoh over five thousand years ago: Seth, Isis, Karim, Shada, Mana and Shadi. Ishizu Ishtar, per Yugi's and Atem's request, had the honor of performing the ceremony and acted as a priestess. The guest of honor was none other than Maximillion Pegasus, himself.

In attendance were Tristan Taylor, Vivian Wong, Grandpa, Shimon, Atem's father and uncle, Serenity Wheeler, Odion Ishtar, Allister, Valon, Rafael, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, Chumley, Alexis Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Axyl Brodie, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, Jim Cook, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Blair Finnigan, Chazz Princeton, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow Hagen, Tanner, Yanagi, Blister, Kalin Kessler, Sherry Le Blanc, Mako Trsunami, Bandit Keith, Kisara, Espa Roba, Carly Carmine, Yuma Tsukumo, Tori Meadows, Kite Tenjo, Shark, Anna Kaboom, Cathy Katherine, Mizael, Girog, Vector, Rio Kastle, Alito, Cari Tsukumo, Astral, Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi, Declan Reiji, Gong Noboru, Sora Shiunin, and a redeemed Roman and Rex Goodwin, and Dartz.

Duel spirits which shared close bonds to Yugi and Atem were also in attendance. When Mana the Dark Magician Girl had entered the scene, all in the audience stared upon her in awe as her beautiful blonde hair shone in the light of the day. Before she made her way to the alter to take he rplace in Atem's court, she sat in the front row of the pews, next to her good friend, Silent Magician, and they reminisced with one another about watching Yugi grow up. Also, Kuriboh, his brothers and Kuribandit, Watapon, and Marshmalon all sat in the front row, anxiously awaiting their masters to wed one another. Along the sidelines, the three magnet warriors stood next to the three royal knights, whom had their swords raised for the Pharaoh and his groom-to-be. Next to the alter were Silver Fang, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Berfomet, all howling a song of joy. Near the entrance stood Celtic Guardian, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Legendary Knight Timaeus, and Silent Swordsman for they acted as ushers. In the front row sat the angelic Silent Magician with tears of joy in her eyes. Her Yugi, whom she had watched over throughout his life, was finally tying the knot to his soul mate. Sitting next to her were the Magician of Black Chaos, Magician's Valkyria, and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. In the very back of the temple (so as to not obstruct anyone else's view) was Stronghold the Moving Fortress and jumping up and down atop him, the three gadgets. Also Curse of Dragon, Des Vostgalph, Feral Imp, Mammoth Graveyard, Catpult Turtle, Electromagnetic Turtle, Archfiend of Gilfer, Mystical Elf, Blocken, Lenguard, Blockman, Winged Dragon - Guardian of the Fortress, Summoned Skull, and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction sat in the back awaiting the wedding.

Many other duel spirits were also in attendance such as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Gilford the Lightning, Gearfried the Sword Master, Marie the Fallen One, Guardian Angel Joan, Diamond Head Dragon, Exodia, Shining Friendship, Happy Lover, Thunder Kid, Orgoth the Relentless, the Harpie Ladies and their pet dragon, Guardian Eatos and the other Guardians, the Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians, the Cyber Dancers, the Cyber Dragons, the Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon, many dinosaur-like monsters whom belonged to Tyranno Hassleberry, Infernal Dragon, Exploder Dragon, the Destiny Heroes, Yubel, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Black Winged Dragon, Hundred Eyes Dragon, Infernity Doom Dragon and the other Infernity monsters, Many plant-type monsters belonging to Akiza, Sonic Chick, the Machinas, Mad Archfiend, Vice Dragon, Strong Wind Dragon, Exploder Dragon Wing, the Crimson Blader, Dark Resonator and the other Resonators, Power Breaker, Sonic Chick, Debris Dragon, Majestic Dragon, the Junk Warriors, the Morphtronics, Sunlight Unicorn, Regulus, Kuribon, Chevalier De Fleur, Apprentice Knight, Fleur Synchron, Sun Dragon Inti, Moon Dragon Quilla, the Blackwings, Utopia, Baby Tiragon, Leviathan Dragon, the Gagaga monsters, Kurivolt, Rainbow Kuriboh, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and the Photon monsters, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Time Gazer Magician, Stargazer Magician, Performapal Hip Hippo, Dark XYZ Rebellion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and countless other duel spirits.

When the wedding began, Yugi marched down the aisle with his court following directly behind him. Once at the alter, Grandpa approached Yugi and took him by the hand. The ceremony was in progress as he prepared to give his grandson away to the pharaoh.

"Yugi, you make a man proud," uttered a younger looking Grandpa. "Atem, I trust that you will always love and support my grandson, Yugi, through all things and everything. It is my pleasure to give him unto you," said Solomon with a smile. Atem nodded his head as Yugi stepped forward, without any ounce of apprehension.

"Let the ceremony begin," began Ishizu. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to witness the everlasting covenant to one another made by these two men. In life, they both were legends whom were among the most notorious of men from their respective times. On multiple occasions, they saved the world from eternal doom and are heroes for that. Their names are Yugi Muto and Atem. First, we must listen to the words of those whom are the closest to the two whom we are all gathered to see today. I ask that they speak, telling us of who Yugi and Atem truly are."

First, clothed in a white robe that stretched to his feet, The Dark Magician stepped forward to speak. His hair, temporarily dyed blonde, shone in the sunlight as he glanced to his king, whom was the absolute object of his affection - the one whom he vowed to serve forever and ever.

"If I may speak, I wish to tell all of you what lies within the heart of my king. His heart, immaculate and pure as can be, is most fair heart of all. From the time he was but a small child, a prince destined for greatness, he demonstrated such unmatched dignity such as when he, royalty, saved my life by sucking out the poison form a snake bite upon my arm. From that moment onward, I owed him my life and I swore to become his eternal servant forever more. When he came of age and took the throne, with integrity did my king do what was necessary to save the entire world from eternal damnation at the hands of the Dark One. Sacrificing his own inevitable immortality, he sealed himself away for three thousand long years until the time came when he would awaken to fight the Dark One once again and that he did, with the help of his love, and together they destroyed him and brought about a new era of light for the world. I, honoring the vow I made early in our lives, sealed myself away with him so that when the time came for him to return to the world, I, along with my apprentice, were there and ready to help him once again.

"Speaking of the man whom he has chosen as his husband, he could not have chosen a better one and I want all of you to know that Yugi Muto has within him the kindest heart that I have ever seen. He is, without doubt, the one whom is truly meant for my king and I humbly endorse their union with every beat of my heart. I ask that all of you will join with me in honoring them in this moment," he finished, speaking as highly as possible of his king and Yugi.

"Mahad..." Atem said under his breath, emotion overtaking him.

"Now, the representative for Yugi will speak," Ishizu said.

Joey, his usual goofy self, hastily felt his suit pockets, realizing that he forgot the paper copy of the speech he prepared to testify before everyone of his most beloved friend. Initially nervous, he chuckled before the audience. Taking a sigh, he pulled himself together and did what he knew he needed to do.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Well, I'm here to talk about Yugi... My best friend... This should be easy enough. I've known him since I was a young teenager and he helped me to realize that I, a typical school yard bully, did have a heart and even after I was horrible to him, I saw how much of a friend to me he was and that's when I started being his friend. That was one 'a the best decisions of my life. He helped me to find myself through a card game we both loved and if it wasn't for him, my sister would've been blind her whole life. I love him for that. I always walked in his shadow in life, but I didn't mind... I saw 'im as my teacher and I was the one who admired him... Not the other way around. Yugi has the kindest, best heart you'll ever see and I want 'im to know that I'm happy for him... I guess that's all I have to say," he spoke honestly and sincerely, almost getting a bit teary-eyed.

The best men have spoke and now, as we stand before the Egyptian Gods and the Creator of Light Himself, we must allow the newlyweds to say to one another their vows as they prepare to become bound to each other. Yugi, you may go first."

"Foremost, I will begin with this. Atem, in life, you taught me how to be strong and how to be confident. Before you, I was a shy and frightened, little boy whom lacked the graces necessary for success. You came in to my heart like crashing lightning after the dark and dreary night, just before the dawn. My time with you on earth was a magical and fantastic time in which I learned the true meaning of friendship and of trust in oneself. Now, I am prepared to spend forever with you. All those years ago, when you left for the afterlife and I remained on earth, I missed you, but I knew that someday, we would be reunited for all time. Now that time has come and I promise to love you and trust you for all eternity. You are my soul mate and I am your's. Let our life together begin," confessed Yugi.

"Atem, you may begin," said Ishizu. Atem stared in to Yugi's eyes with an ardent passion.

"Yugi, first I want to thank you for if it wasn't for you, I would not be here. Destiny brought us together to bring an end to the shadow games on earth and that we did. Yugi, never in my days did I think I would fall so desperately in love with someone as I have with you. For five millenia, I was trapped until you found me. Over those ages, my heart and spirit grew cold and dark, but your kindness pierced through my darkness and I learned compassion from you. When I left you, I worried that you would find someone else whom would replace me, but now that we are here again, I know that I am your's and you are mine. Now, as we stand at the gates of eternity, I know that we will never be apart. Yugi, I promise to love you through all and for all and I swear upon my own soul for the sake of this commitment. Yugi, I love you," confessed Atem as he took Yugi's hand.

"Excellent," smiled Ishizu. "Now, the rings..." before Atem held out two gorgeous, platinum rings with diamonds from his pocket. "Do, you Atem, take Yugi to be your wedded husband through good times and bad, through all and for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, Yugi, take Atem to be your wedded husband through good times and bad, through all and for all eternity?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom!" as Yugi and Atem broke in to a passionate and ardent kiss. Just after it, they prepared to walk down the aisle to the reception in the grand courtyard, outside. Yugi threw the bouquet from his hands in to the air for some lucky person to catch it. Kuriboh had his eyes upon it and began reaching upward for it, but Serenity Wheeler, whom was sitting right behind him, caught it with her own hands. She, whom was already married to Mai Valentine, looked at Kuriboh with understanding.

"Awe, Kuriboh, I know you wanted it, so you can have it," smiled Serenity as she handed the beautiful bouquet of vibrant tulips to Kuriboh, whom burst into joy. "Besides, Mai and I are already married anyway."

As Yugi and Atem made their way down the aisle, they were followed closely by their respective courts. Joey and the Dark Magician led the courts in a side-by-side march to the exit. Everyone was laughing and smiling, especially Mana, whom was so happy for the newly wed couple. Only two people in the entire wedding seemed to be unhappy and their names were Priest Seth and Seto Kaiba. Seth, whom was in the pharaoh's court, glared at Mahad.

"He picked the magician to be his best man over me. That magician should go play with his magic kit and leave being the best man to a real man," smirked Seth to himself. In one of the aisles, Seto Kaiba, glared at Yugi with jealousy.

"Even in death, he still steals the spotlight from me," thought Kaiba to himself. "I don't even know why I'm here. Joey made me come. Damn him! At least I have Mokuba. Mokuba? Mokuba?" called Kaiba as he noticed a smiling Mokuba walking out of the temple, hand-in-hand with the little brother of his arch business rival Zigfried. Leon and Mokuba glanced at each other, smiling, as they prepared to watch the married couple make their escape to the grand courtyard across the lake. Everyone gathered at the entrance to the temple as the sun was shining brightly and Yugi called forth his good friend, Gandora.

"Down, boy," said Yugi calmly as he pet the great dragon's head. He sat down upon his neck as he gracefully took Atem's hand, assisting him to sit down behind him.

The members of the court each sat down upon their own respective dragons as they prepared to take off in to the luminous sky. Joey, with his husband Kaiba behind him, sat atop the neck of Red-Eyes Black Dragon; Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler sat atop Harpie's Pet Dragon; Rebecca Hawkins politely helped her wife, Anzu, atop her own Diamond Head Dragon as all the others seated themselves on their rides. In a matter of seconds, Gandora took off in to the sky and all the others followed. Kuriboh and Baby Dragon flew alongside each other and Kuriboh waved to Yugi, whom smiled and waved back. It was a most marvelous occasion.

The rest of the guests made their way to the reception and dragons filled the skies, transporting their owners to it. Such people were Luna, whom rode atop Ancient Fairy Dragon with her friend, Kuribon, in her arms; Akiza and her wife Sherry Le Blanc rode atop Black Rose Dragon; Jesse Anderson and his husband, Jaden Yuki, rode atop Rainbow Dragon; Zane Truesdale and his husband, Atticus Rhodes, atop Cyberdark Dragon. Behind was Jack Atlas, the world-renowned king of turbo dueling and his husband, Yusei Fudo, atop Red Dragon Archfiend with Stardust Dragon following closely behind. Within a half hour, everyone was at the grand garden for the reception.

At the reception, Atem and Yugi stood at the grand table in front of everyone as they made a toast to their love. Next to Atem was the Dark Magician himself, Mahad, and next to Yugi was Joey. Once everyone was seated, they all eagerly anticipated the first words to be said from the newly married couple.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here," called out the pharaoh in his confident tone of voice. It was axiomatic that he held in his heart sheer bliss over his love for Yugi. The room grew silent as he continued. "I waited sixty years to be re-united with Yugi after I left earth. Now, that that time is here, let us celebrate!"

The party began after more words were said and all started dancing and embracing the company of one another. Kuriboh went over to Yugi and gave him his best attempt at a hug and it was the cutest thing ever. Maximillion Pegasus stood with his arm over his beloved Cecilia as he went on and on about how proud he was of his "Yugi boy," making Yugi blush.

Yusei Fudo sat at a table next to his husband, Jack Atlas, holding hands and conversing with Luna and Akiza. Also at the table sat Crow Hogen and his husband, Kalin Kessler; Blister and his husband, Aero; and Carly Carmine and her wife, Misty. Jack was politely sipping his favorite wine as Yusei went on about their wedding day and how intimidated he was to meet Seto Kaiba - the only man with an ego as big as Jack's.

"Haha! My spiky-haired, little buddy got married!" exclaimed Joey as he hugged Yugi.

"Joey, I'm so happy. Atem and I are married and everyone is here. This is the best day I've ever lived!" said Yugi with glee. Yugi told Joey that he could have never picked a better maid of honor than him and they shared another great hug. Across the garden, Duke Devlin stood and he was feeling charismatic.

"Yeah, I knew Yugi since we were teenagers and I helped him and the pharaoh save the world," said Duke Devlin as he conversed with some new friends. He held in one hand a glass of fine wine as his other hand was on his hip. He noticed his husband, Tristan Taylor, creeping behind him as he carried on the conversation. "Ugh, you can never leave me alone with my friends!" complained Duke. "Go play with Thunder Kid! He's probably looking for you… somewhere," ordered Duke.

"Okay," frowned Tristan as he walked over to a pillar and sat down next to Thunder Kid. "So, how are you doing, today?" The small yet chubby, yellow monster made some kind of noise and Tristan replied with "That's nice."

Anzu was in a Dance Dance Revolution competition with Alexis Rhodes. Anzu, whom was a master of Dance Dance Revolution on earth, knew she could beat anyone at dance and gave her all, but Alexis was not letting up easily and proved that she truly was worthy of the Cyber Dancer deck.

Kaiba and Priest Seth stood next to one another, each possessing a frown on his face. Seth continued to glare at the Dark Magician for being Atem's best man and Kaiba continued to glare at Yugi for always outshining him in everything.

"Stupid magician," whispered Seth to himself. "That should be me standing next to the pharaoh."

"Stupid Yugi. I don't even know why I'm here. Oh wait, Joey dragged me here. Where's Mokuba?" ranted Kaiba to himself. He turned his head and to his horror, he saw Mokuba tangoing with Leon Schroeder as Zigfried applauded them. Kaiba's jaw dropped and he did not know what to say. Suddenly, he and Seth glanced their eyes towards each other, wondering who the hell the other one was.

An excited Mana was jumping up and down and giggling, her beautiful blonde hair swaying as such, as she watched the Pharaoh and his love dance with one another. "Oh, this is so exciting! Atem and Yugi got married!" she cheered, but in the center of it all, the newly wed couple embraced one another. They stared in to one another's eyes - ruby to amethyst, confessing that they would never leave one another.

"Yugi, you know that I'm in forever, right?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Yeah, and you know that I feel the same way, right?" replied Yugi.

"Most certainly," confirmed Atem as they broke in to a kiss. Staring in to one another's eyes, the two of them prepared themselves for the greatest afterlife anyone could ever ask for.

Yugi and Atem were already living inside their palace - a wonderful home fit for a pharaoh and his groom. It was filled with many gorgeous rooms and distinct architecture. Bigger and more ostentatious than the fanciest mansion on earth, the palace stood atop a cliff overlooking a valley. It was made of white bricks and it was the apple of every passerby's eyes. Living with Yugi and Atem would be Kuriboh and his five brothers, Watapon, and Marshmallon. Also, as their sworn servants, Dark Magician and Silent Magician each had their own respective quarters within the palace so that they could continue to serve their masters. As their bodyguards, Silent Swordsman, Buster Blader, Celtic Guardian, and Black Luster Soldier lived within the palace. Atop some of the palace's towers roosted Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Summoned Skull, and Curse of Dragon, whom each had their own quarters atop a tower. Yugi's best friend, Joey, was a frequent visitor and he often brought Red-Eyes with him so that he could play with Gandora. The two dragons would fly around the valley with each other. All of Yugi's friends visited often and Yugi was so happy because he knew that he was surrounded by love, but at the end of the day, Atem was the one whom brought him the most joy.


	3. Palace Life

And so begins the tale of the domestic life of the Pharaoh and the King of Games, living together with all their monsters in their magnificent palace.

The palace was a massive place of white, dazzling beauty that was the envy of every other residence in the valley. There was a main central structure that was seven stories tall and it was surrounded by five towers - two parallel to each other at the south eastern and western portions of the palace, another two parallel to each other at the palace's far western and eastern edges, and lastly one solitary tower at its northern most point.

The basement contained some spare parlors, a spa that had a sauna and a natural Jacuzzi, and Catapult Turtle's room that had in it a pool of water and a small underground canal that led to a stream outside. The first floor contained the massive entrance hall that extended into the second story due to its high ceiling, numerous conference rooms for political things, some storage rooms, a room containing countless important documents, a library, a kitchen, and lastly the grand dining hall that was massive in size and extended into the second story due to its high ceiling**. **The second floor contained numerous parlors, and recreational rooms such as an art studio, another library, a music room, a sun room, and a billiards room, among other rooms. The third floor contained a massive armory where the warriors hung out and would sharpen their blades and hone their skills, a dueling arena, a chapel to the Gods, another parlor or two, and a tea room. The fourth floor contained most of the bedrooms including the master one where Yugi and Atem slept. The fifth floor was another floor of mostly parlors and lounges, a small dining room, a few additional bedrooms, a laundry room, an office or two and some random empty rooms. The sixth floor had the Dark Magician's magical laboratory, a botanical garden room, a room of antiques, a vault room, and a large staircase that led to the roof. Atop the roof was a massive cathedral-like structure, but only a little more than half as big, that housed the grand throne room, which was rarely used. Beautiful statues of the Gods were placed in a shrine-like formation near the altar at its end where the throne itself was, and pillars lined the room as gorgeous stained-glass windows that lined the walls flooded it with illumination. Then there were the five massive towers that stood tall and proud, high above the top of the seventh floor. These towers contained many rooms of their own including more parlors, bedrooms, and even an armory or two. At the top room of the northern tower was Silent Magician's magical laboratory. Atop the south eastern tower was a massive room where Curse of Dragon slept that contained a slide-able gateway that led outside. Likewise was atop the western tower and it was where Gandora the Dragon of Destruction slept, and there was another such room, which was vacant, atop the south western tower. Atop the eastern tower was a large room where Summoned Skull roomed with Archfiend of Gilfer and below them was the Magician of Black Chaos' magical laboratory (he really liked the seclusion).

In the entrance hall was splendid ball room-like scenery with marble flooring and numerous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a grand staircase which led to other rooms; the grand dining hall was open and airy with a long table positioned in the center with fancy wooden chairs parallel to one another lining the sides and a large hearth against the western wall of the room. Next to it was a kitchen filled with numerous heavenly appliances and to its side, a stock room filled with every kind of wonderful food that anyone could imagine. There were numerous parlors throughout the palace, all full of comfortable furniture that all was positioned before a warm hearth. The palace had it all. Then there always was the huge backyard which was entirely surrounded by stone wall and it had enough land for the couple's many duel spirits to run around and get exercise. Speaking of duel spirits, many of Yugi and the Pharaoh's closest ones lived with them in the palace.

Silver Fang was like any other dog, well... wolf and more precisely, a wolf that happens to be a duel spirit. He loved to play fetch and often times slept at the end of Yugi and Atem's bed im their room - the master bedroom, located on the fourth floor.

Like Silver Fang, Gazelle and Berfomet lived in the palace too. They loved to run around in the back yard and usually liked to sleep on the floor in the parlors. Even though they looked scary, they really were just like big kitties, except they were a lot tougher and more ferocious.

Kuriboh and his four siblings Kuriba, Kuribu, Kuribi, and Kuribe lived in the palace too. They frequently flew through the many rooms and hallways of the palace, playing hide-and-seek with one another. They were always playful and joyous and frequently spent their nights cuddling in bed with Yugi and Atem, despite the fact that all five of them had their own rooms on the fourth floor.

Also, Marshmallon and Watapon, like the five Kuriboh siblings lived in the palace too and were very playful and blissful. They spent many nights cuddling with Yugi, Atem, and the Kuriboh siblings in bed. Watapon's room was adorable and had a fluffy white carpet and was full of adorable stuffed animals. Her bed had a super fluffy white blanket and was among the most comfortable in the palace. Marshmallon's room was decorated with a candy oriented theme and there were numerous bean bag chairs, which he loved to sleep on because they molded to his body better than a regular bed would.

As palace security Celtic Guardian, the three Magnet Warriors (if they weren't fused into Valkyrion), the three Royal Knights, Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, and Silent Swordsman lived in the palace. They each had their own respective bedroom and they each shared a huge armory where they would sharpen their swords and train. One time Joey Wheeler spilled red wine on Silent Swordsman's long, flowing, white trench coat. Joey laughed as Silent Swordsman stood before him, glaring. Joey instantly grew frightened at the sight of the tall, muscular, swordsman and begged for mercy until Mana, or as she liked to be called "Dark Magician Girl" came and used a spell to take the stain off the coat. Right after that, Joey thought it would be fun to steal Celtic Guardian's sword and hide it in the back yard…

King's Knight and Queen's Knight, being husband and wife, shared a room together and it had a theme of royalty, while Jack's Knight's room was down the hall. The three Magnet Warriors each had their own rooms and they slept on specialty beds that were made of metal that received solar power from wires that led to solar panels outside that wirelessly recharged their energy with their flesh being magnet-like.

Buster Blader's room was very exotic looking and he had numerous swords hanging from the walls. His room truly represented what a dragon slayer's room should look like and it was very... tribal. Black Luster Soldier's room was very similar, but with a bit of a darker and more medieval feel about it. And Silent Swordsman's room was somewhat celestial feeling and less dark than that of his two friends just mentioned.

Mahad, or as he also is often called "Dark Magician" was Atem's eternal servant. He stayed with him and his lover, protecting them and serving them at all times. He had his own bedroom right next to the master bedroom where the King and his love slept on the fourth floor. His personal quarters full of magical things was on the sixth floor, which was where he practiced his magic and did his research. Sometimes, he dressed in clothes similar to what he wore in his life in ancient Egypt and other times he dressed in the black and violet armor he was known for after he became the Dark Magician. Atem made him his best man at his wedding and Priest Seth was not happy about that because he was jealous.

Mana, or as she is also often called "Dark Magician Girl" was the happiest, most cheerful resident of the palace. She often changed her hair color from brown to blonde and frequently danced around, playing with the other monsters, especially Kuriboh and his siblings, Watapon and Marshmallon. Sometimes, she wore her traditional Egyptian white robe, but most of the time, she dressed in the pink and blue magician's outfit she became notorious for. She had her own bedroom which looked like that of a typical teenage girl. It had a pink fluffy carpet and pink wallpaper, a stack of gossip magazines, a vanity table, and a poster of Jack Atlas on the wall. She also had her own walk-in closet and personal bathroom. She did her best to help her master, Dark Magician, for she was his apprentice, but she sometimes annoyed him because of how childish she could be.

Silent Magician, as Yugi's eternal servant, also lived in the palace. She was a mature, placid, and serene figure, barely speaking much at all. Her tall, sweeping figure, cloaked in her white robes and celestial features almost made her look like an angel. Despite popular belief, she had no real rivalry with Dark Magician. Actually, the two were rather good friends. Like her fellow magicians, she had her own bedroom and magical quarters. Mana especially admired her, constantly telling her how pretty her long, beautiful, white hair is. Her bedroom was much like her brother's Silent Swordsman's, but with a bit more of a magical theme to it. Her personal magical laboratory was at the very top of the northern tower.

Atop three of the palace's towers lived four of Yugi and Atem's bigger monsters:

Atop the eastern tower lived Yugi's old pal Summoned Skull and his friend Archfiend of Gilfer. They roomed together in a huge room at the top of the tower and they were both pretty big, but were able to roam through certain parts of the palace, depending on how high the roof was in the particular room. Each bearing wings, they often swooped out the gate leading outside and in to the open air they went, flying and having a good time.

Curse of Dragon lived in a large room atop the south eastern tower and he had it all to himself. The room had a slie-able gate that he was able to open that led outside. During the day, he and his neighbor Gandora frequently flew around the palace and its surrounding lands. Almost everyday, Yugi would come and ride on his back as they'd fly over the huge valley below. Because he was too big to live in most other parts of the castle, Yugi brought him food everyday.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction lived in a huge room atop the western tower. Like his friend, Curse of Dragon, he frequently flew out a gate that led outside and soared over the lands. Yugi brought him his food everyday and would ride on his back as they flew through the air. He was Yugi's pride and joy.

Yugi and Atem had a great life together and they were so happy to be married in heaven for all eternity.

One day, Yugi awoke. He lay in bed with his eyes shut for a few minutes, as he felt the warmth of the sun shining through the silk-like curtains over the windows. He could feel Kuriboh's side rubbing up against his face and he smiled at the ticklish sensation before opening his eyes and noticing that Atem was already up. Yugi delicately got up from bed and changed into his regular attire - a black muscle shirt with black cargo pants, and he was careful not to disturb his tiny, sleeping friends whom were still in bed.

"It's a beautiful Sunday morning and I think today, I'm going to go to see Joey," smiled Yugi to himself.

He walked down the stairs and made his way to the dining hall, where he found Dark Magician and Silent Magician enjoying breakfast together. It was a lovely helping of scrambled eggs with rye break and glasses of low-sugar orange juice. Instantly Dark Magician Girl came running through the door, laughing and smiling.

"Hi, Yugi!" she waved with glee.

"Hi, Mana," replied Yugi.

"How are you today?" asked Dark Magician Girl with glee.

"Oh, I'm alight. I think I'm going to visit Joey today. Have you seen Atem?"

"No, I haven't. Oh, look we have orange juice. My favorite!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl as she sat down at the table and excitedly poured herself a glass. Yugi was amazed by how such simple pleasures brought out such bliss in her.

"Atem is visiting High Priest Seth at his mansion on the other side of the valley on official pharaoh business," said Dark Magician as he buttered a slice of rye bread.

"Thank you, Mahad. Tell him that I'm going to visit Joey this morning."

"Will do."

Yugi sat down at the table and ate with the magicians. Within a short amount of time, Kuriboh and his friends raced downstairs and took their seats at the table. The brown fur ball watched as Silent Magician politely ate her oatmeal and his eyes widened. He reached for some rye bread and spread strawberry jam upon it before dunking it in his own bowl of oatmeal and smiling. Buster Blader and Silent Swordsman entered the room before taking their seats at the table.

"I love that we can all eat together every morning," said Yugi as he poured scrambled eggs into Silver Fang's tray on the floor.

When Yugi finished eating, he made his way up to the towers to feed his friends who were a bit to big to be eating in the dining room. Finally arriving at the western tower, he gave Gandora his food, which he poured in a massive bowl, before waiting for him to finish.

"I need you to fly me to Joey's. He needs to see me about something. You can fly around with Red-Eyes until I get back," smiled Yugi as he got on the dragon's neck and they lept through the gate, flying high into the sky and far above the terrain. They came to a mansion not too far from the castle where Joey lived with his duel spirits and Kaiba. Yugi rang the doorbell as Gandora went to the backyard to find Red-Eyes. Joey answered the doorbell and his face lit up with glee at Yugi.

"Spiky Head, come 'ere! Haha!" as Joey hugged Yugi in a huge bear hug.

"Joey, what did you want to see me about?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I'm moody because Seto and I are fighting again."

"I thought you two seemed distant at the wedding," admitted Yugi.

"Yeah, I think he might be having an affair. I'm not sure with who though."

"Well, I guess this shouldn't be a surprise. You two were divorced in life… twice," began Yugi. "You two got married when you were like twenty one and then you decided divorce him because he was such a jerk to you. A month after the divorce, you got married again and then divorced two weeks after that. Joey, he was mean then and he's still mean now," finished Yugi, looking a bit awkward.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe he'd change when he got to heaven," sobbed Joey, falling in to Yugi's arms.

"Well, after the second divorce when you were in your early twenties, you gave up on him for good, remember? You spent your life with me and we were like platonic life partners and traveled the world together, dueling."

"Yeah, and I never could beat you in any duels or tournaments ever, Mr. King of Games. Agh!" sobbed Joey into Yugi's shoulder.

"Well, when we first got to heaven after our earthly lives ended, you tried to hook up with Seto again and look how it's turned out. He's still a jerk to you."

"Yug, you're happily married to Atem, my sis Serenity's happily married to Mai Valentine and everyone else is already taken. I'm gonna die alone!"

"Joey, we're already dead. We're in heaven, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, but still!"

"Speaking of Serenity, she and Mai came over to the palace a few nights ago and had dinner with Atem and I," admitted Yugi.

"My Seto and I are fighting," whimpered Joey.

It was then that Kaiba walked by in his tight blue boxer briefs, scowling at Yugi and planting a huge wet kiss on Joey's cheek, causing him to gush wildly.

"That's my guy!" Joey squealed happily.

"Shut up, Wheeler. I could get a way hotter spouse than you any day," Kaiba angrily boasted, walking away and flipping Yugi off.

"Joey... He's borderline abusive to you," Yugi said, trying to get his best friend to see through Kaiba's tricks.

"And your point is...?" Joey asked, dumbfounded and still a bit way too in love with his boyfriend.

"Well, you need to move on and show him that you're happier without him. Try to find someone who actually treats you right," encouraged Yugi.

"You're right. I'll show that spoilt, rich CEO that nobody messes with Joey Wheeler!" asserted Joey, fist pumping. "He needs to either treat me right with the respect I deserve or he doesn't get any of this hot stuff,"continued Joy as he pointed to his ass. "... at all!"

Yugi gave a chuckle. "Joey, you're welcome to come stay at the palace with Atem, all my duel spirits, and me anytime you want," assured Yugi.

"Awe, thanks, Yug. I needed that. I thought maybe we could go do something' fun today and maybe we invite Duke and Tristan to come with us."

"That sounds great, Joey. I just hope they don't get into one of their cat fights. Usually they start because Tristan is way too clingy with Duke and Duke gets mad and you know how it goes."

In about an hour, Yugi and Joey met Duke and Tristan by the huge lake at the end of the valley. Tristan brought with him his best friend Thunder Kid. The short, chubby, yellow monster waddled next to him as Duke walked in his tight, black, vinyl pants as he filed his nails, which were painted a strong violet color. Duke, as pretentious as he was, was a very nice man at heart and he would do anything for his friends. It just happened to be that he's a bit self-indulgent.

"Well, are we gonna go water skiing or what?" asked Joey.

"In these pants, no way," hissed Duke, flipping his long, black hair backward. It was very lustrous and shone in the sunlight.

"Well, that ain't stopping' me, Dice Boy!" said Joey as he threw off his shirt and jumped in the water, splashing around to his heart's content. "Hey, Yug, Tristan, come join me, wll ya?"

Yugi and Tristan, both in their swimming trunks, dove into the water, while Duke laid on a long, white beach chair and began fanning himself with a magazine. Thunder Kid waddled over to him and stared.

"Bother me and when we get home, I'll sick Spike Bot on you," warned Duke. Imagining Duke's large machine of a warrior-type monster with the huge spiked balls and chains for hands frightened Thunder Kid and he waddled away quickly.

Yugi called Tea and Rebecca, Marik and Ryo, and Mai and Serenity and they all came down to the beach. Mai and Rebecca brought their jet ski gear and it turned into a party. Everyone was in the water and having a good time, except for Duke, whom had changed ito his red swimming trunks and was still laying in a state of tanning.

"Hey, Dice Boy!" shouted Joey as he dumped a bucket of water on Duke.

"Do you think that is funny? Agh!" yelled Duke as he got up and started chasing Joey around the beach, causing everyone to laugh. Joey dove into the water and Duke followed. "Now my perfect tan is really ruined!"

For the rest of the day, they all had a wonderful day and gathered around a bonfire and started roasting marshmallows when dusk hit the land.

"I brought my special low-calorie marshmallows," exclaimed Duke.

"My favorite," agreed Serenity.

Thunder Kid stole a few and ran off with them...

"That's my Thunder Kid," stated Tristan with pride.

"He needs the low-fat ones. Tristan, you were supposed to make him go on a diet like a week ago," said Duke.

"He's so cute though. I love that he's chubby," said Tristan.

Yugi glanced around and was so happy to have his friends around him. On the way home, he asked Joey if he was feeling better after spending his day at the beach.

"Yeah, I do, but I miss Seto. Sometimes I wonder if I'm too clingy," confessed Joey.

"Why don't you sleep over tonight? That should help you get your mind off him a bit and maybe you won't be so cling. Distance makes the heart grow fonder," encouraged Yugi.

"Okay, I guess I could," agreed Joey.

Yugi rode on Gandora and Joey rode on Red-Eyes back to the palace and they got ready to have a night filled with fun and social intimacy.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Slumber Party

That evening, Joey and Yugi returned to the palace. Their dragons dropped them off by the front doors and flew up to Gandora's room at the top of the western tower. Yugi and Joey stood before the great metal doors and Yugi unlocked them, walking inside the nice, warm palace. They made their way to the dining hall to find everyone enjoying dinner.

"Everyone, Yugi's back!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl.

"Hi, Mana," said Yugi.

Atem was sitting at the head of the table with his hands folded before his chin. He looked at Yugi and the two of smiled at one another.

"Yugi, you're just in time to join us for dinner and I see you brought with you Joey," said Atem.

"Yeah, I did," said, Yugi as he sat in the empty seat next to Marshmallon. Joey took the vacant seat on the other side of Yugi. "You went to see Seth today?"

"I did. We had important things to discuss in regards to our realm's relationship with Astral and Barian Worlds."

Everyone was gathered together at the long dining room table, enjoying the lovely meal. Kuriboh was eating a plate of pasta and it was obvious he was enjoying it. Celtic Guardian glared at Joey, remembering the time he tossed his sword in the woods. It was a wonderful evening to finish a wonderful day and after dinner, Yugi took Joey to the parlor and threw himself down upon the super comfortable couch before the lit fireplace.

"Joey, let's hang out in here tonight," said Yugi.

Watapon followed them into the room and was sitting on Yugi's lap. Joey, too, threw himself upon the couch and looked at Yugi, expecting him to say something.

"Well, what do you want to do, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I dunno, how 'bout we tell some scary stories or something'?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Alright, let's sit on the rug in front of the fire place," began Yugi. "Oh, look, there's a flashlight on that shelf. Okay, now let's turn off the lights and shut the door. Got it. Alright, I'll go first," finished Yugi, finally sitting down on the rug.

"Make it scary," said Joey.

"Oh, I will," began Yugi as he held the flashlight up to his face. "Once, there was a lady who lived alone in a house high up on a hill. It was far away from anyone else. She really loved mangos and had a huge bowl full of them on her living room table at all times. One night, the woman was getting ready for bed and she heard noises coming from outside. She looked out the windows and she couldn't see anyone, but then again, it was dark so how could she anyway? She passed it off as the wind and went to bed. That night, she awoke to hear the same noise again and it would not stop. Morning came and she couldn't find anyone outside or in the house. The next night, she heard the same noises but no one was around every night for the next week she kept hearing the noises at night, but never found anything or anyone," continued Yugi.

"So, what's makin' the noises, Yug?" asked Joey.

By now, Watapon was shivering.

"It was only on the seventh night of hearing the noises that suddenly, her front door burst open and the Reaper of Cards stood there, staring at her. She screamed and had no clue what to do. The Reaper approached her and held his scythe up to her, prepared to make the kill. The woman begged and pleaded that he spare her and it was only when he looked at the basket on her living room table, that he decided to give her an ultimatum - either he kill her or she give him the last mango left in the bowl she always kept sitting in that same spot. Reluctantly, she gave him the mango and he left. She was without her favorite food and it was many mile to the next grocery store. She was traumatized. The end!"

"The Reaper of Cards likes Mangos?" asked Joey.

"I guess," said Yugi.

Watapon, still shivering, had his face in a pillow, hiding from the story.

"That was pretty scary, Yug," said Joey.

"I know," agreed Yugi.

"Help me, agh, it's trying to kill me!" came a woman's voice from out in the hallway.

"What was that?" freaked Joey.

"I don't know," replied Yugi, confused.

"Agh, you're probably just tryin' to scare me more," said Joey.

"No, Joey. I'm really not."

The woman's voice was heard again, still shouting in terror and it sounded like it was right outside he living room door. Terrified, Joey grabbed on to Yugi and held on tight. Yugi shone the flashlight at the door and was prepared to investigate. Suddenly, the woman's yelling stopped and there was a moment of silence before the door burst open and a floating figure in a black cloak entered the room.

"Agh, it's the Reaper of Cards!" yelled Joey, desperately clinging to his best friend. Even Yugi looked frightened.

"What do you want from us?" shouted Yugi.

The creature just floated in the same spot without making any noises. Suddenly, Yugi and Joey heard it speak.

"Kureee!"

"Huh?" asked Yugi.

"Surprise!" came the female voice they previously heard. It was Dark Magician Girl as she came rushing into the room, pulling the black cloak off the strange creature. Floating there was a small, brown, furry puff ball of a creature that Yugi knew all too well. It was Kuriboh. "We thought we'd pull a little joke on you guys!" She was on the floor, laughing to her heart's content as Kuriboh chuckled with her. Jumping to her feet, she high-fived Kuriboh's tiny hand.

"Mana, you scared the crap out of us!" exclaimed Yugi, holding his hand against his chest and breathing deeply.

"Awe, it's all in good fun," said Dark Magician Girl.

"Well, it was pretty scary. I'll give you that," said Yugi. "Joey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," came Joey's muffled voice. He had in face in one of the couch's pillows as his body was shaking.

"I hope I didn't scare you guys too much," laughed Dark Magician Girl.

"It's alright. We're fine," said Yugi as he held Watapon in his arms. "Right, Joey?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Yug," stated Joey rather abruptly.

"Oooh can I join your slumber party?" asked Dark Magician Girl with glee. "Please?"

"Sure, we were just telling scary stories before you came," said Yugi.

"Yay! Come on, Kuriboh!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl as she sat on the rug. "So, what're we gonna talk about now? More spooky stories, reality TV, hot boys? And where's the snacks? We need some. Oh, wait, I have my wand right here. Let's see… Here."

With the wave of her wand, a bunch of snacks instantly appeared on the table before them. Pizza, candy, chocolate bars, potato chips, and much more.

"Wow, Mana. You've really been working on your culinary spells lately, huh?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, just the other day, Master Mahad told me the same thing. Well, there's only a few of us here, so how about we make this a party? Come on guys!"

Within seconds, Kuriboh's four brothers and Marshmallon came bursting through the door, all with humongous smiles upon their faces, ready to join the slumber party.

"Yay, now this is a party!" cheered Dark Magician Girl. "Let's tell more spooky stories. Here Kuriboh."

Kuriboh, sitting on the rug, positioned the flashlight directly before him and titled it so that it would shone upon his face. He prepared to tell his story.

"Kuree kuree kur kuree kuri…" and he went on. Dark Magician Girl, listenting intently, was munching on a chocolate bar and everyone in the room started to grow frightened except for Joey, whom looked confused.

"How're we supposed to understand the little fur ball?" he asked.

"We all understand him perfectly," said Yugi, while devouring a slice of cheese pizza.

"I can't make heads or tails of what he's saying!" complained Joey as everyone else shrieked. The story was getting scarier.

"Wow, Kuriboh, that was pretty scary," said Yugi.

"I still can't understand what the puff ball's saying," complained Joey.

"I think we'll spare you the details. It was really scary," admitted Yugi, a bit frightened.

Kuriboh smiled and started chuckling at the end of his story and Yugi and everyone but Joey, whom was still utterly confused, burst out laughing too.

"It had a funny ending," said Yugi.

"Okay…" said Joey.

They went on and on in topics of crazy conversation and Dark Magician Girl ran to her room to get her karaoke machine and she brought it down and Watapon gave a beautiful rendition of Lady Gaga's Poker Face. It was a spectacular night that had only just begun and Joey was starting to forget all about his marital troubles with Kaiba.

For the rest of the night, stories were told, snacks were eaten, and fun was had before each and everyone of them passed out from the great night which was a perfect end to a spectacular day. Atem had the master bedroom all to himself that night since Yugi was in the parlor and he took full advantage of that, cuddling with his puppy, er… wolf, Silver Fang in bed. Best of all, Joey had completely forgotten about Kaiba because he had such a wonderful time.


	5. Yugi Visits Yusei

The next morning, Yugi and Joey awoke to the sound of Dark Magician's voice. Yugi and Joey had fallen asleep alongside one another on a couch, while Dark Magician Girl was fast asleep on the other couch. It was barely past the brink of dawn and no one in the room was ready to awake at such an early time.

"Mana, wake up!" called the Dark Magician.

"Huh?" yawned Dark Magician Girl, rubbing her eyes.

"Mana, you were supposed to be awake twenty minutes ago to help me with my research this morning. I've been roaming around this palace, looking everywhere for you. I swear, there's times when you can be so irresponsible."

"Oh, master Mahad, please don't be angry with me. I was having a slumber party with Yugi and Joey last night and I forgot!"

"That's still no excuse to neglect your responsibilities. Are you coming or not?"

"Can't we do it later? It's so early."

"Mana, you know that I awake before dawn every morning and I like to start my work very early in the day. All I ask is that you keep your promises and not neglect them. If you want to go back to sleep than so be it, but I expect to see you in my quarters after breakfast."

"Okay," agreed Mana as she lay her head down again, closing her eyes.

The Dark Magician rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving his apprentice to her sleep. Two hours later, Kuriboh awoke everyone in the parlor that it was time for breakfast.

"Whataya havin' here today, Yug?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. Let's go see."

"Yay, it's time for breakfast!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl, happier and more well-rested than prior. She threw her arms in the air and went running out of the room, cheering and giggling over the sheer excitement of breakfast time. The Kuriboh siblings, Watapon, and Marshmallon followed her to the dining room.

"I've heard of people who struggle with depression. She must struggle with happiness," said Joey.

Yugi and Joey went to the dining hall to find Atem at the head of the table, enjoying a scrumptious bowl of oat meal. Next to him sat Dark Magician and the two were conversing about something. Dark Magician Girl was pouring orange juice into her cup and she made it no secret that the beverage was in fact her favorite.

"I love orange juice so much that I could just drink it all day," she laughed as she flipped back her blonde hair.

"Hello," said Atem as he noticed Yugi and Joey enter the room. "Yugi, good morning, my love. How are you?"

"Wonderful, thanks," began Yugi. "Atem, I'm going out today to meet up with some friends. Is there anything you want me to do for you, any errands? I'll be gone all day though."

"No, Yugi. We have everything we need here, thanks. You go and have a good time, but first I ask that you join us for breakfast."

"Alright," replied Yugi.

Yugi sat down on the other side of Atem and Joey took his seat alongside Magician Girl, still indulging in her smorgasbord of orange juice and pancakes, was per usual, the most cheerful one at the table. She never ceased to smile and bring light and joy to all around her. Soon after, Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, and Buster Blader joined them all at the table.

After breakfast, Dark Magician stood up, prepared to journey to his private study to further his magical research. His apprentice, on the other hand, tried to sneak out of the room with Yugi and Joey before he caught her.

"Mana, where do you think you're going?"

"Ugh, I was gonna go hang out with them and… ugh, yeah… we were gonna do some fun stuff," stuttered Mana, clearly embarrassed. Her master had his arms crossing over his chest as he threw to her a stern look before uttering aloud the axiom which everyone in the room was thinking.

"You are so irresponsible sometimes, I swear."

"Master Mahad, please don't be angry with me. You know I try really super hard to please you, but sometimes I just need a break, you know?"

"Mana," sighed the Dark Magician as he rolled his eyes. "I gave you your break this morning. Now follow me and do as you previously promised."

The blonde magician sighed and went with her master, displeased that she couldn't spend the morning with her friends. After that awkward scene, Yugi prepared to make his journey to his destination.

"I'm gonna see some friends of mine that you never really met before, Joey. Just follow me and we'll be there shortly."

Yugi made his way to the top of the western tower and Joey followed, curious to know just where Yugi was taking him. Yugi entered Gandora's huge bedroom atop the tower and threw his great dragon some breakfast before settling himself atop his neck. Red-Eyes, whom spent the night in the large room as well, welcomed Joey atop his neck and together, the two dragons flew out the large gate in the wall, soaring high above the valley below and into the gorgeous morning sun, which had arisen not so long ago. They soared a few miles away. The dragons landed before a huge palace made of white stone, not unlike that of Yugi's palace.

"Well, here we are, Joey."

"Swanky place. Who lives here?"

"You'll see," said Yugi as he rang the doorbell.

Shortly, a man in a black jacket with tight dark pants, blue eyes, and jet black hair answered the door - it was Yusei Fudo.

"Yugi?" asked Yusei as his face lit up.

"Yusei!" exclaimed Yugi as he wrapped his arms around him, embracing him.

"Okay, will someone tell me just who this guy is?" asked Joey.

"Joey, this is Yusei. He was at my wedding, don't you remember? In life, he was a signer and he and his friends saved the world multiple times, kinda like we did."

"Oh," replied Joey, still clueless.

"Yugi, come in," requested Yusei.

Yugi and Joey entered the spectacular palace, taking note of its splendid architecture and its white marble flooring. Yusei and Yugi chatted the entire time, making amiable conversation with one another as Joey stood watching as his mind was numbed with boredom. He wanted to ask when Yugi would be finished here, but restrained his urge out of mere politeness. Suddenly, another voice came from the next room.

"Yusei, who's that you're talking to?"

"Yugi Muto."

There was a brief silence and within seconds a man unlike anything Joey had ever seen prior entered the room. He was tall with blonde hair and violet eyes. His clothing was among the most ostentatious that both Yugi and Joey had ever seen. He wore white vinyl pants that were lined with diamonds upon the edges and a white muscle shirt of some fine textile with a long, flowing, white trench coat overtop it. Also standing out were the "A" shaped, platinum earrings that he wore, hanging from his ear lobes. It was Yusei's husband, Jack Atlas.

"Yugi, pleased to see you again. You know I've always had the best of respect for you. In my career, they called me "King," but you were the only one that I could never defeat. I even beat Yusei after he defeated me and I took back my title," he smiled, giving his husband a slight slap on the arm.

"Awe, thanks, Jack. It has been a while. I'm so glad to see you again. You always dress your best."

"Naturally," Jack replied, placing his hand on his hip and flashing an expression that showed he knew he was extravagant. It was then that he noticed Joey, perplexed. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the underdog in the room.

"Hey, you don't know who I am? I know who you are! You're that pretty boy, motorcycle ridin' bad ass Jack Atlas!" began Joey fiercely. "I'm Joey Wheeler. I was an international dueling champion and you don't even recognize me?"

"Not even the least bit," asked Jack, puzzled.

"You know, you really remind me of someone. Kaiba, that's it. You remind me of Kaiba! As fancy as you dress and you've got an ego just as big as him!" Joey raged, scowling.

"Kaiba and I have quite a rivalry," began Jack. "In life, we occasionally had to be amiable to one another for business-related reasons, but he never did care for me. He told me that I'm the only person he ever met with an ego that rivaled his own."

"And throw in some 'a Mai Valentine's sass," whispered Joey to Yugi.

Jack sat down at a small circular table and crossed one leg over the other, stirring his coffee. The way he stirred the spoon within the creamy liquid spoke something about him, something elegant and it was no secret to everyone else in the room.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. When was it last, your wedding?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, Jack," replied Yugi. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yugi, you mean to tell me you've known these guys for how long?" asked Joey.

"Although Yugi was about twenty years older than both Yusei and myself, he and I go way back. He and I attended so many fancy parties together. Actually, what did you say your name was again?"

"Wheeler, Joey Wheeler," replied Joey proudly.

"Ah, yes, I remember you. I defeated you in that tournament match when I was about eighteen years old. My Red Dragon Archfiend slayed your Red-Eyes whatever-its-called Dragon. I eventually defeated Kaiba too, and I think that's why he always disliked me so much, but I never could defeat Yugi. Anyway, what brings you here, Yugi?"

"I wanted to invite the two of you over for dinner tonight to the palace. We have great food and I'm sure you'll both love it."

"Why thanks. I think we can make it tonight. Can't we, Yusei?"

"Yeah, we can."

"Good, I must be going now. I have to meet with a merchant who is proposing to sell me another trench coat that entirely bedazzled with diamonds. I can't pass it up, so I must be on my way," said Jack as he kissed his husband on the cheek. "Take care, Yugi."

"How come he didn't say goodbye to me?" asked Joey, annoyed.

"Jack is… very picky about who he associates with," admitted Yusei. "Sometimes, I think he has an even bigger ego than Seto Kaiba and that's saying something, but strangely, it's a big part of why I'm so attracted to him."

"I'll say. Did you see that outfit 'a his and the way he struts while he walks?" asked Joey.

"He adores me, so I must've done something right," Yugi laughed.

"You're the only one he could never beat, Yug. Of course he's gonna respect you. A rich boy like him only respects the best of the best, but I can't figure out why he doesn't respect me."

"Like I said, he's, ugh, very picky about who he associates with," repeated Yusei.

For the remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon, Yusei and Yugi spent their time together at the lake beside Yusei's house. Joey felt like a third wheel and only stayed because he didn't want to go home and live with the reality that he and Kaiba were fighting a lot yet somehow managed to stick with each other, probably because of the sex. As they sat by the lake, a huge white and light blue colored dragon was flying high above the water, circling the lake's edges as celestial dust-like material fell from its wings.

"That's Stardust Dragon, my greatest monster," said Yusei.

"He's so beautiful," said Yugi.

"He is," smiled Yusei in adamant admiration for his dragon.

"Suddenly, another dragon appeared on the scene, landing just before the shore of the lake. This dragon was more muscular than Stardust and its color was black as night in some places and ardent crimson in others. It had jutting from its head three massive horns and its wings stretched out wide and vast. Atop it was Jack Atlas. It was Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I'm back," notified Jack.

"Unfortunately," whispered Joey to himself.

Stepping off his dragon's neck, Jack held in his hand a shopping bag containing something extravagant. He looked at his husband cheerfully, notifying him of his success in obtaining the gorgeous trench coat he spoke of prior.

"That's great. You can wear it tonight when we have dinner with Yugi."

"I intend to. Now, I'll be on my way. I'm going to go try this lovely thing on , so I'll be in my private closet if you need me," bid Jack farewell.

"I bet Red-Eyes could kick that thing's ass," whispered Joey to himself as he looked at Red Dragon Archfiend, which snorted at him. "AH! It's gonna eat me!"

"Pipe down, Wheeler. He won't," called Jack's voice as he was walking away. Red Dragon Archfiend flew back to its roosting place atop one of the palace's towers and Joey felt safe.

"That's thing's worse than Blue-Eyes!" yelled Joey.

"You mean Kisara," corrected Yugi.

"Yeah, right, whatever," Joey snapped.

"Joey, you remind me of my friend Leo. He was such a comic relief in life and he still is, but he ended up being something great when he got older. He lives just down the road from here with his husband, my other good friend, Rally," said Yusei.

"Really, so you're sayin' I'm some kinda underdog?"

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with that. I was too in life. Don't take what Jack says too seriously. I told you how he is. It's just his personality, so don't be too offended by it, alright?"

"Yeah, Joey. You were a great duelist and you have so much about yourself to be proud of," smiled Yugi.

"You're right, Yug."

"Of course I am."

Eventually Yugi and Joey left Jack and Yusei's gorgeous mansion, awaiting their visit to the palace in the evening. Yusei asked Yugi if he could also bring along a few of his other friends and Yugi agreed, saying "The more the merrier." Joey remained with Yugi for the remainder of the afternoon. He was trying to think of a great way to make Kaiba happy. He figured he'd get him drunk and then they'd screw each other's brains out and Seto would cum inside him til dawn.


	6. Dinner With 5D's

Later that evening, Yugi was back at the palace tidying up for the arrival of his guests. The dining room was looking beautiful and sitting at the head of its long table was Atem in a state of silent meditation, reflecting on his emotions throughout the day. Yugi, whom was cleaning the floor, wanted to impress his friends.

"I wish Joey would've stayed, but he went home. He's really vulnerable right now, Atem, and I don't know how long it's going to be until he either makes up with or gets over Kaiba and leaves him. I feel bad. I think he felt left out today when I was with Yusei and Jack."

"Yugi," began Atem. "You've done all that you can do for him. It's up to him now to realize that he has to move on and lead a dignified life without the one who used him."

"You're right."

Atem merely nodded and continued to watch as Yugi finished cleaning the floor.

"Yugi, the palace already looks spectacular with its bedazzling, marble flooring. Why do you feel the need to clean today?"

"I just want it to be the best for our guests tonight. I really want them to like it and Jack has such high expectations."

"I think it was set to meet his expectations long before you even started cleaning. Oh well."

When it nearly time for the guests to arrive, the table was fully set with its spectacular sterling silverware, its platinum trimmed, porcelain plates and bowls, and elegant, white napkins. At the head of the table sat Atem in his usual spot. Next to him sat Mahad on the right while Yugi's seat to the left of Atem remained empty. Further down the table sat Kuriboh and his siblings, Watapon, Marshmallon, the Magnet Warriors, the Royal Knights, Celtic Guardian, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Silent Swordsman,, and Silent Magician. Everyone was dressed in their best attire. Silver Fang, Gazelle and Berfomet also entered the dining room shortly after. In the entrance hall, Yugi stood before the door, awaiting the ring of the doorbell, signaling the arrival of the guests.

"Where are they?" whispered Yugi to himself. Looking out the window, he noticed multiple dragons flying through the sky. One was Red Dragon Archfiend and the other was Stardust Dragon, but there were others. "Black Rose Dragon? Ancient Fairy Dragon? Hundred Eyes Dragon? Life Stream Dragon?"

The dragons all landed before the palace and their masters stepped onto the lush green grass. Opening the door, Yugi greeted his guests as they began to walk up the beautiful staircase to the large patio. Jack was dressed his best for he wore the white trench coat that was bedazzled in countless diamonds and underneath it, a white shirt and matching vinyl pants. Yusei was dressed in his typical outfit consisting of dark, tight pants and the jacket he always was known for wearing. With them, they brought Akiza and her wife Sherry; Kalin and his husband Crow; Leo; Carly Carmine and her wife Misty; Blister and his husband Aero; and Luna, whom had Kuribon in her arms. Her wife Haruka couldn't make it.

"Yugi, I hope we didn't bring too many unwanted guests," stated Jack.

"Oh, it's fine. We have more than enough. Come in, come in…"

"Do you have a place for our dragons to stay while we're here?" asked Akiza.

"They can all fly up to the towers where my dragons and archfiends live," smiled Yugi. "I told them all we might be having company tonight."

Everyone walked through the grand front doors. Jack, whom was the first to enter, bowed gracefully to Yugi. Yugi led everyone to the huge dining hall where all of his duel spirits were waiting for him.

"Wow, this place is so amazing," said Yusei.

Yugi took his seat on the left side of Atem and all the others took the open seats of the long table and out of the group, none looked more stylish than Jack Atlas himself. They sat with their empty plates before them.

"Sorry, I'm late!" came the voice of Dark Magician Girl as she came running into the room. "I was in my room practicing magic and I did a spell wrong and all of sudden, all these balloons appeared from nowhere and…"

"Mana, it's fine," assured Yugi.

She took her seat at the table and stared around at all the guests. Suddenly, the faces of Yusei and all his friends lit up with joy at the sight of her.

"Oh, look at all these people," she smiled vigorously before halting to an abrupt pause. "Who are they?"

"You remember that legendary duel I had with Jack Atlas when I was alive? I believe that I summoned you in it," speculated Yugi.

"Oh, that's right. I remember him," she smiled.

"You're Dark Magician Girl!" shouted Luna.

"Well, yeah, but you can just call me Mana. I wasn't always a Duel Spirit. Three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, I was a girl named Mana and I was a sorceress, but before I died I performed a spell to fuse all my magical power with my spirit and from then on I was known as Dark Magician Girl. My master, Mahad, did the same thing before I did. He fused his magical power with his spirit and in death he became the Dark Magician. We did this so we could be the eternal servants of Pharaoh Atem," explained Dark Magician Girl joyously before she gestured to Atem.

Yusei and his friends all seemed fascinated by both her story and her presence.

"You're so famous on earth!" exclaimed Carly Carmine.

Dark Magician Girl blushed upon her adoring audience.

"Awe, I don't know what to say!"

"Yugi, this food is delicious!" exclaimed Crow Hogen as he devoured a plate of noodles.

"Crow, don't eat like a crow," warned Kalin as he politely stirred his tea.

"I'm glad you all like it so much," blushed Yugi.

"No, I'm serious. This is like the best food I've ever had!" exclaimed Crow again.

"I think we all agree with that statement," nodded Kalin.

"Well, Yugi, I wish to let you know that your palace is absolutely gorgeous," said Jack. Yugi could hear the high class tone in his voice.

"Thanks, Jack. That means a lot coming from you."

"Yugi, maybe after dinner, we could give our guests a tour," suggested Atem.

"That would great," agreed Yusei.

"Why don't you introduce me to all of your friends, Yugi I recall some of them from the wedding, but not all," requested Atem.

"Oh, all right," began Yugi. "You know Jack Atlas and his husband, Yusei Fudo. The two ladies with the black hair are the famous news anchor Carly Carmine and her wife, Misty the supermodel. The lovely lady with the red hair is Akiza and next to her with the blonde hair is her wife Sherry Le Blanc; The man with the long green hair is Luna's brother, Leo, but his husband, Rally couldn't make it ; The green-haired lady is Luna; The man with the white hair is Kalin Kessler and next to him is his husband, Crow Hogen. And finally, the man with the brown hair is Blister and next to him is his husband, Aero."

"It's wonderful to see all of your beautiful faces," began Atem. "I'm so used to Yugi's usual batch of friends, but I was quite unfamiliar with most of you."

"We're glad to be here," assured Yusei.

"Oooh, your hair is so pretty!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl as she stared at Sherry Le Blanc's beautiful, blonde hair.

"Thank you, dear," said Sherry in her French accent. "I can show you 'ow to style it in 'ziz way."

"Oh, I'd love to!"

Kuriboh flew over to Luna because in her arms was his friend, Kuribon.

"Awe, they know each other," smiled Luna. The sight of Kuriboh and Kuribon hugging was the most adorable thing ever.

"So can someone please explain to me what a duel runner is?" asked Atem politely.

"It's sort of like a motorcycle, but it's a lot faster and you can hook a duel disk to it. It's basically a card game on a motorcycle," said Blister.

"I've rode them before," said Yugi to Atem. "It's not as complicated as you would think. It's really dangerous though."

"I can imagine," agreed Atem.

"Um, Yugi,… Mr. King of Games, could I possibly get an interview with you after dinner for the Heavenly Times newspaper?" asked the dark haired girl with trifocals.

"Sure, you can call me 'Yugi' though."

"Thanks!" squealed Carly Carmine.

"Yugi, I must say once again that your palace is possibly the most gorgeous structure that I've ever seen," stated Jack Atlas, admiring the beauty of the dining room.

"Thank you again. It's quite a compliment."

"Yugi, why don't you tell me about how you came to know all these lovely people?" asked Atem.

"Well, I've known Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, Kalin, Sherry, and Blister all from the dueling pro-leagues. Yusei, well, I met him through Jack. Misty was a famous actress and model and her wife Carly was a famous news anchor. Jack and I attended tons of exclusive parties together and we'd sip fine wine afterwards. Jack, Yusei and the rest of them saved the world multiple times just like we did when we were both alive," explained Yugi. "They're a great group of friends and are really close-knit just like our group is."

"I see," nodded Atem.

"Yugi," began Yusei. "I want to apologize if Jack and I made your friend feel left out today. That wasn't what we intended. I swear."

"It's quite alright, Yusei. Joey's been having a rough time because his lover and he are fighting and honestly, I don't think he ever loved Joey in the first place."

"Who's his lover?" asked Crow.

"Seto Kaiba," replied Yusei.

"What!" spat Crow. "He dates that corporate cheapskate?"

"Yeah and I never really approved of it personally, but he has to make his own decisions."

"If I may state my opinion," began Jack. "personally, I find Kaiba to be a disgusting, greedy, corporate fascist who only looks out for himself."

"Oh like you don't only look out for yourself!" interrupted Crow.

"Why, I've never been so insulted," snapped Jack, sipping his wine. "Moving on without the interruptions of the bird brain… Kaiba's no good if you ask me. I say your friend should be thankful he's bound to be away from him if they keep fighting like they are and he needs to find himself someone new, someone who'll really love him for what he is."

"Jack, that was really beautiful. I'll be sure to tell him that," confessed Yugi genuinely.

"Do you guys have an arena for turbo dueling around here?" asked Leo enthusiastically.

"No, we don't but I'd like to get one eventually," answered Yugi.

"Ah, you guys need to really get one!" continued Leo.

"Yugi, it does sound rather fun," encouraged Atem.

"Of course it is. Sometimes, I did it in life," answered Yugi.

"They even have tag teams where two people can duel together at once. Like, you have the main person on their duel runner and then you have their partner in the side car. It's great!" said Leo.

"Yeah, in life I was a turbo duelist with Aero when we were young and we quit for a few years before we went back to it and did great in the pro-leagues," said Blister.

"Hear that, Mahad?" asked Atem. "Maybe you could be my partner in a turbo duel?"

"I'd rather not, but you know that I'll do whatever you ask of me. Besides, how would you summon me to the field when I'm dueling right alongside you?" replied the Dark Magician.

"I guess you have a point there," agreed Atem.

"Oooh! I want to turbo duel and I want Kuriboh to be my tag team partner!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl with glee.

"Kuree kuree kuree!" exclaimed Kuriboh joyously.

Everyone laughed at the thought of it before further enjoying the delectable meal. It was turning out to be a great night and all were truthfully enjoying themselves.

"Yusei, why don't you tell us about how beautiful Stardust Dragon is?" asked Yugi, thinking of the gorgeous dragon which he could not stop thinking about.

"My stardust is amazing," began Yusei, trying to capture in words the true soul of the dragon that he loved so much.

"Please," spat Jack. "Red Dragon Archfiend is far more beautiful than him... and deadly. He could rip apart any of your dragons, limb from limb."

Yusei laughed, trying to come up with an appropriate response to such a thing.

"Please, you all know that Ancient Fairy Dragon is the prettiest of them all," smiled Luna with her arms crossed over her chest. "She's the most beloved and kind creature in the Fairy Valley in the Duel Spirit World. When I died and she moved in with me here in Heaven, all the Fiary Duel Spirits she watched over were so sad, but it's okay because she goes to the Duel Spirit World to visit them everyday."

"Nuh Ugh! Life Stream Dragon's the best! He can whip all your asses!" Leo protested.

"Black Winged Dragon looks the coolest of all. He's the best. And besides, he lives up to my name because he kinda resembles a crow," Crow laughed.

Akiza sat in silence, thinking of a way in which she could brag about Black rose Dragon, but chose to remain polite and not to protest their claims.

"You all know that Red Dragon Archfiend is the king of kings and no one can compare to him," Jack scowled, crossing his arms.

"I wonder how I never came across those dragons in my ancient past," pondered Atem, reminiscing of his life in ancient Egypt and how he saved the world from sheer doom at the hands of both Bakura and Zorc. "I could have used their help, definitely."

"I'm pretty sure the war with Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon was before then," said Akiza, trying to think of the exact date.

"It's so great to have all of you here today. We really do have a lot to talk about in regards to the ancient past and how it shaped our earthly lives," mentioned Yugi.

"I didn't believe in fate at first, but after my time as a signer, I sure as Hell did," admitted Jack, sipping his fine wine.

"I think we all did," agreed Yusei.

"Fate really can change your life around a lot," stated Yugi honestly.

"My life went form horrible to great because of how fate chose me. It made it so that I met my friends," confessed Akiza, thinking of her miserable teenage years as a struggling psychic duelist with neglectful parents whom did not understand her whatsoever.

"It was fate that led me to solving the Millennium Puzzle and meeting Atem. I wished that I would have true friends and the puzzle granted my wish," vented Yugi.

"Too bad it's at the bottom of an abyss in a collapsed cave in Egypt," muttered Atem so candidly.

For the remainder of the evening, talk was made, compliments were shared, enjoyment was had, wine was drank, stories were told, and it was a certainty that everyone was having a grand time, all thanks to Mr. Yugi Muto, the cordial host of the night. He saw so many similarities between Yusei's group of friends and his own group of friends and he knew that he had to introduce them to one another at some point.


	7. Moving On

"Joey, get up!" yelled Yugi as he tossed a pillow at his best friend's head in an effort to get him out of bed.

"I don't wanna…" sobbed Joey.

The awkward scene was taking place in Joey's bedroom at his mansion. He, as he lay in his underwear, refused to get out of bed and fulfill his promise to go to a picnic with Yugi and his friends. Yugi, frustrated as he stood over him, was trying to persuade him to come.  
"How'd you even get in, Yug? I thought the door was locked."

"You gave me a key and besides, it was unlocked… I was scared something happened to you because you never go back on your promises and I come up here to find you like this…"

"I miss my Seto! Ah! I hate this. I ust want him to com eback to me. It's not fair! Why'd he have to leave? I love him more than anything and if I don't have him back, I don't know what I'll do! Ah!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? He is a jerk. You need to move on with your life. You have a lot of people that care about you and besides, this is just a repeat of what happened in life when he married you and than left you shortly after… twice."

"Third times a charm!"

"You'll have so much fun if you come with us today. I promise."

"Seto!"

"Joey, I've tried so hard to be patient with you and understanding, but it's been weeks. You need to pick yourself up and move on with your life."

"Easy for you to say, spiky head! You just got married to the love of your life a few weeks ago!" sobbed Joey. He clearly was not willing to get over Seto, at least not anytime soon. If I agree to come, you need promise you guys aren't gonna mention him at all, right?"

"We promise. Thank goodness," replied Yugi.

Ten minutes later, Joey, fully dressed, was walking next to Yugi and they were headed to a special garden by the river at the foot of the valley. Along the way, they ran into Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh, Watapon, and Marshmallon, who were all on their way to the picnic.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do a spell and make sure we have the best food ever!" cheered Dark Magician Girl.

"Aw, that sounds great, Mana. Is Atem coming or is he back at the palace?"

"Oh, he's at the palace, discussing important things with master Mahad. I think he's planning on hosting some kind of grand party and he needs Mahad's help with preparations and stuff."

"That sounds interesting," said Yugi, whom glanced to Joey, still looking down on himself over his loss of Kaiba.

Soon, they reached the garden and found their friends there. Anzu and her wife Rebecca Hawkins were already there awaiting them. Mai Valentine and her wife Serenity Wheeler also arrived shortly after.

"Well, we're still missing Ryo and Marik… and Duke and Tristan," said Yugi.

"Over here, Yugi!" called Marik as he ran towards them, hand-in-hand with his love, Ryo Bakura.

"That means that the only ones who aren't here yet are…"

"Tristan! Tell Thunder Kid to stop stealing my breath freshening mints from my handbag!"

"Duke and Tristan," finished Yugi.

Tristan, shrugging his shoulders, laughed that his pudgy, little, yelllow friend was stealing things from Duke's purse… er, handbag. He laughed as Duke smirked, clearly disgusted. Duke looked absolutely fabulous per usual.

"Duke, you really don't like Thunder Kid, do you" asked Anzu.

"No, he eats all our food, trashes the mansion, harasses my monsters, and worst of all snores! Tristan insists that we let Thunder Kid sleep in our bed with us and it's the worst thing ever. I can't get my beauty sleep whenever that thing is in the room!"

"Thunder Kid's like my brother. He deserves to be there with us and if you don't like it, you can sleep on the couch," snapped Tristan. "We'll show him, Thunder kid, won't we?"

Upon those words, Thunder Kid began flexing his chubby arms as if he was showing off.

"Yeah, right. Please, Tristan. Like he could stand up to my monsters like Orgoth the Relentless and Spike Bot. I'd like to see him try," replied Duke as he held his hand upon his hip, smiling confidently, and thus, terrifying Thunder Kid to no end.

"Ah, those two fight like an old married couple," said Anzu.

"Well, putting our marital differences aside," began Duke. "Let's start the picnic."

Anzu laid upon the ground a beautiful picnic blanket. It was blue and had an orange checkered pattern upon it.

"I'll take care of the food," said Dark Magician Girl as she waved her wand and suddenly, a bunch of delicious foods of all sorts appeared before them. "Dig in!"

And so everyone jumped at the food, indulging, laughing, and having a good time. Duke was especially happy because he was able to eat strawberry salad - his favorite. Kuriboh was munching on potato chips and Thunder Kid tried to eat Marshmallon, mistaking him for a real Marshmallow until Marshmallon bit him in retaliation, causing him to run off and fall into the river. Dark Magician Girl high-fived Marshmallon afterwards before she used her magic to save Thunder Kid from drowning. Everyone thought is was hysterical.

"Thunder Kid, you make me so proud," smiled Tristan as Duke scowled, clearly embarrassed.  
Afterward, everyone seemed to be having a great time, but Yugi couldn't help but notice that Joey seemed kind of sad still. He wanted to help him, but he remembered his promise that he would not bring it up.

Back at the picnic, Joey was still sad, but was trying his best effort to smile and it was obvious to everyone how much he was hurting over losing Seto, regardless of the fact that he is a rich, greedy, CEO of a cheapskate.

"These sandwiches are so good, Mana!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Yeah, I love pepper jack cheese," smiled Rebecca.

"Mmm, my favorite is this fine wine," admitted Ryo as he sipped it.

"Yeah, it's the best!" agreed Duke.

Thunder Kid was stuffing his mouth with cinnamon rolls and it was obvious that he did not need any. His many layers of fat upon his stomach seemed to enlarge with each one he devoured.

"Tristan, you really need to make him go on a diet," said Mai candidly.

"I love him just the way he is," smiled Tristan.

"Whatever you say," replied Mai, rolling her eyes as she thought the same thing that everyone thought - that Thunder kid was disgusting and obnoxious.

After everyone was finished eating, they played a game of Frisbee and Duke sat on the sidelines, refereeing the game while he filed his nails. Joey, normally an expert at the game, seemed a bit off and thus, Tristan won before doing a victory dance with Thunder Kid until the pudgy, little monster tripped over his own weight and fell on his back, struggling to get up. Everyone laughed as Tristan struggled to help up his best friend, whom squealed and kicked as he struggled to restore his standing.

"Come on, thunder Kid! We can do this!" Tristan encouraged as Duke smirked, imagining Thunder Kid getting run over by a an eighteen-wheeler truck.

"I hate him," the Dungeon Dice master whispered to himself.

Overall, it was a wonderful day and everyone went home feeling well about themselves, but Joey, whom Yugi took back to his palace to spend time with. It was obvious that Joey still wasn't ready to move on from Seto. He needed time to recuperate and realize how much everyone cared about him.


	8. Grand Ball

It was the mid afternoon and Yugi and Atem were preparing to host what would be the grand ball of the millennium. The massive entrance hall of their palace was decorated pristinely for the occasion. Red and blue banners hung from the walls and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the starry night sky. In the center of the hall were three beautiful, glass sculptures; they were of the three Egyptian gods. There was spectacular lighting and the red carpet of royalty extended from the front doors to the end of the hall. Everything was perfect and Yugi and Atem had invited all their friends to attend.

"Atem, I think everything looks awesome," said Yugi, glancing around the hall and all its beautiful décor.

"why wouldn't it?" asked Atem, kissing his husband on the cheek.

"This is going to be huge like our wedding was."

"Indeed it will be."

Around seven o'clock, guests started arriving. The first to arrive were Anzu and her wife Rebecca Hawkins. Tea was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress and she was accompanied by her wife Rebecca Hawkins, whom was donning a splendid white pant suit.

"Oh Yugi, this is going to be so great!" exclaimed Anzu.

"Well, thanks,Anzu," laughed Yugi. "We worked so hard decorating and preparing the past few days."

Five minutes later, the diva of all divas arrived, accompanied by his slave… er, husband, Tristan.

"Ah, here we are," exclaimed Duke Devlin as he tilted his hip, holding his hands in the air above him as if he were a model on a runway. He was dressed in his finest pair of black vinyl pants and a black dress shirt while overtop of it he wore a long and flowing red trench coat of the finest beauty. "I've waited for this party for so long. Yugi, you always do throw the best of events."

Little did he realize that behind him, Tristan stood in a black tuxedo, staring lustfully at his behind.

"Thanks, Duke. We have your favorite, red wine," replied Yugi.

"I'll be sure to get myself some," replied Duke as he strutted his way over to the wine table, walking in such a manner that only Duke Devlin could.

Putting his arm over Yugi's shoulder, Atem kissed his husband before further discussing matters of the occasion.

"My love, who all is invited again?"

"Oh, well, I invited my usual batch of friends and I also invited Yusei and Jack and their group of friends. And than I also invited Jaden Yuki and his group of friends too."

Suddenly, the door bell rang, catching Yugi's attention.

"I wonder who that could be," as he rushed to the great front door, opening it. "Jack, Yusei, come in!"

Jack Atlas was dressed in a gorgeous white trench coat with red vinyl pants bedazzled with diamonds. For footwear, he was donning a pair of white platform boots decorated with many platinum studs. His signature "A" shaped earrings danged from his lobes as he gracefully entered the entrance hall, nodding. His lover Yusei was wearing a black suit jacket with black pants and dark, leather-like dress shoes, all of designer brand.

"So good to see you, Yugi," greeted Jack, politely bowing to his gracious host. "May I say that5 it looks like an excellent festivity."

Yusei put his arm around his husband and together the two of them walked to the wine sampling table. There came another knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Yugi to himself. "Zane!"

"Hello, Yugi," replied Zane Truesdale, whom was voted the third greatest duelist of all time, second to only Yugi and Jack. Both Zane and Jack even defeated the ruthless Seto Kaiba in legendary duels that were advertised publicly on worldwide television. Zane stood, staring into Yugi's amethyst eyes, awaiting a response from his cordial host.

"Zane, I am so glad that you could make it. I've been wanting to invite you here for dinner for so long!"

"I'm glad to be here, Yugi," replied Zane, whom was standing in an edgy yet elegant-looking black trench coat and underneath it he had a black button-up shirt and black dress slacks while sporting black combat boots.

"Hi, Yugi," said the man standing next to Zane. It was Atticus Rhodes - Zane's husband. He was wearing a flowing and white trench coat overtop violet boots.

"Oh, Atticus, welcome!" exclaimed Yugi as he invited them in. After speaking to them for a few minutes, they went to the wine table (it seemed to be everyone's favorite spot) and Yugi stood by the door awaiting more guests.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Yugi had greeted Alexis Rhodes and her wife Blaire Finnigan, Jesse Anderson and his husband Jaden Yuki, Marik Ishtar and his husband Ryo Bakura, Ishizu and her other brother Odion Ishtar, Rafael and his husband Valon, Allister, Mako Tsunami, Espa Roba, Mai Valentine and her wife serenity Wheeler, Zigfried Schroeder, Leon Shroder and his husband Mokuba Kaiba, Isis, Karim, Shada, Shimon, Solomon Muto, Tyranno Hassleberry and his husband Axel Brody, Jim Crocodile Cook, Sherry Le Blanc and her wife Akiza, Luna and her wife Haruka and Luna's brother Leo and his husband Rally, Crow Hogen and his husband Kalin Kessler, Blitz Boylston and his husband Tank, Blister and his husband Aero, Chaz Princeton and his husband Aster Phoenix, Sartorious and his sister, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Vivian Wong, and even to Yugi's surprise, a redeemed Dartz and Thief King Bakura, whom were also followed by a redeemed Rex and Roman Goodwin.

When the guest of honor arrived, Yugi was ecstatic. It was the creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus and his beloved wife Cecilia. **[Yes, I know. The character who acts the most stereotypically gay of all is the one who is actually straight!]** He was sporting his signature red suit and was hand-in-hand with his beloved Cecilia.

"Oh, Yugi boy, I'm so delighted to be here on this splendid evening. I expect only the best from you."

Eventually, something that surprised Yugi happened - the arrival of the usually solitary Priest Seth and his wife Kisara.

"Oh, how nice to see the two of you," said Yugi, confused and a bit bewildered at what exactly happened between them.

"Yes, it's true: Kisara and I are here" said Seth as his wife held her arms around his torso, smiling gently. Her white hair blew in the gentle breeze as her brilliant and radiant blue eyes shone in the last of the sunlight before dusk.

"Oh, well, I'm sure that Atem will be happy to hear about this," said Yugi as he gestured them to the direction of Atem.

It seemed as if everyone was present and Yugi couldn't be more excited. It was going to be a celebration that would be the biggest thing since his wedding to Atem. It was a splendid night and he hoped that his aspirations would prove true for the occasion.

Atem stood before every with Yugi at his side. They each held a glass of fine wine before toasting to the crowd and wishing for the best that the night could offer. Everyone was having a great time from the look of it. Yugi, contemplating all that was before him, could not help but wonder where Joey was. Why wasn't he at the party? Surely, he must be around somewhere.

"Oh no, I sure hope not," thought Yugi to himself, thinking of Kaiba's sour attitude and frequent mistreatment of Joey.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure your friend is fine," said Atem.

Meanwhile, by the wine table, Duke Devlin stood and he was feeling charismatic, socializing with Jack Atlas - the only one he had ever met whom was as much of a diva as himself.

"Yeah, I've known Yugi since we were teenagers and I helped him save the world numerous times before I went to the Dueling Pro-League and kicked ass," admitted Duke rather modestly while he held one hand on his hip as he sipped a glass of red wine.

"How interesting. I helped my Yusei save the world from the evil Earthbound Immortals and other terrorist organizations and I was the king of the Turbo League, the master of faster, the king of speed…" confessed Jack.

Duke glanced down at Jack's vinyl pants and thought of his own vinyl pants, filling him with excitement.

"Do you like vinyl pants?" asked duke.

"Yes, I rather do," replied Jack.

"I've never met someone as narcissistic and self-indulgent as myself that's also a fan of vinyl until you," began Duke. "Let's be friends."

"Best friends," agreed Jack as they smiled, toasting their wines.

"We'll go shopping Saturday and then we'll do lunch," suggested Duke.

"Sounds good to me," nodded Jack.

Across the room, Dr. Crowler was hanging out with Maximillion Pegasus while they enjoyed delectable caviar, and Pegasus kept going on about how proud he was of his "Yugi boy," while not so far away, Crow Hogan mistook Ryo Bakura for his husband, Kalin Kessler because they both have white and long hair. Ryo's husband Marik Ishtar didn't like this and bitch slapped Crow.

"Damn, the blonde Egyptian sure can hit," said Crow as he rubbed the inflicted area of his face, soothing it.

"That's what you get for trying to kiss my husband!" snapped Marik as Ryo gently chuckled before Crow apologized and clarified that he honestly thought Bakura was Kalin.

Yugi and Atem were talking to Dartz, whom was catching up with his old servants Raphael, Valon, and Allister as he explained to them about how his life currently was going. Rafael had his arm around his husband Valon as he listened intently to his former master's words.

"I can see that," said Valon.

"Where do you two live these days?" asked Rafael.

"On an island out at sea. It reminds me of my Atlantis," reminisced Dartz. "That's where my palace is."

"Ooh, can I come?" exclaimed Tristan as he randomly joined the conversation.

Dartz looked at him awkwardly, a bit perplexed. "Who is he again?" he whispered to Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi, you'd love my palace. It's like your's except it's flowing with water and is located by the ocean's edge at the end of the valley. A huge waterfall pours from the nearby cliff and it's like an aquatic paradise," said Dartz.

"We'd love to visit," said Yugi as Atem smiled.

Leo was busting a move, dancing to his heart's content in the middle of the room. Tea Gardner and Alexis Rhodes joined in with Leo and began dancing with the green-haired man as Serenity Wheeler and others watched in glee.

"Ooh, I love dancing!" yelled Dark Magician Girl as she entered the scene and began to strut her stuff. Kuriboh began waving his hands in the air as he shook his tiny body in the air above her, chuckling.

Mai Valentine was hanging out with Zane Truesdale and Sherry Le Blanc, while they talked about tattoos they had in life, something both of them were quite fond of.

"Yeah, on my right boob I had my girl's name tattooed," admitted Mai as she sipped red wine.

"Very nice. I had my dear Atticus' name on my lower back," confessed Zane.

"Oh, dears, if you saw some of the tattoos I had in life… It 'vaz very eccentric, shall I say? My dear Akiza and I have matching ones on our legs," confessed Sherry Le Blanc.

Suddenly, Joey Wheeler finally arrived and came through the front doors in a black tuxedo, feeling confident for the first time in a long time. Yugi caught his attention and he went rushing to him.

"Yug, I'm finally over Seto and I'm here to party!" said Joey.

"Awe, that's great, Joey , and you're not too late either."

"I better not be. Now where's the wine?"

Leon Schroeder and Mokuba were tangoing not far from the other dancers and they sure did it well. If Seto could see Mokuba in love with a Schroeder, he'd blow a fuse, but Mokuba didn't care. He was having a great time.

"I love your purple hair, Leon," smiled Mokuba.

"And I love your black hair, Moki," responded Leon as they tangoed in front of everyone. "If your brother saw this, I don't think he'd approve."

"Who cares?" smiled Mokuba.

In the corner of the room, Yugi's grandpa and Atem's advisor Shimon stood in silence. They occasionally peaked glances at one another until Solomon took a step closer to him, trying to garner the courage to say what was on his mind.

"You… look rather nice tonight," said Solomon.  
Shimons face lit up with glee as his jaw dropped, confessing the awkward truth.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you…"

"So… you wanna dance?" asked Solomon.  
"Sure."

"Let's show these young whippersnappers how to really get giggy 'wit it," said Solomon as they walked to the dance floor together.

Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo were talking about time travel; Luna stood on the sidelines with her wife, Akiza, discussing Egyptian hair styles with Ishizu Ishtar; Jesse Anderson and Rebecca Hawkins were engaged in a heated match of ping pong; Jim Crocodile Cook and Blister were talking about their lives as jacks of all trades; Aster Phoenix was dancing with his husband, Chaz Princeton; and Axel Brodie and Vivian Wong were having a humble kung fu match. Everyone was having so much fun.

Priest Seth, as he danced with his wife, looked into her beautiful blue eyes and was filled with complete bliss.

"Kisara, the light in my soul…"

"Oh, Seth," smiled Kisara as she pressed her gentle face against his chest.

Atem was sipping wine with Mahad when he overheard Seth and his wife embrace one another.

"Let's party!" shouted Sherry Le Blanc. She jumped up upon a large coffee table with her microphone and began singing. Behind her, Mai and Jaden were jamming on their electric guitars, Zane on his bass guitar, Duke on his drums, and Rebecca on her keyboard. They were playing strident rock music that could be heard from the other side of the valley. Everyone was jumping up and down, fist pumping while the band raged live and unapologetically.

"This is a really great party," smiled Yugi to his beloved husband.

"I agree, Yugi. Indeed it is," said Atem as he kissed his love on the forehead before returning his attention to the band.


	9. Grand Ball Part 2

Everyone was having such a blast at the party that it was as if the night would never end. Dark Magician Girl stood on the grand staircase before everyone else, laughing and smiling to her heart's content as she held her wand towards the ceiling and from it shot bursts of brightly colored magic of all shades, cascading throughout the air as if they were dancing in such brilliant and spectacular methods. It was such a dazzling sight and it left everyone awestruck and inspired, begging for more from the talented sorceress.

"Well, I'm glad you all like it," blushed Dark Magician Girl.

"Well, done, my student," clapped Mahad from a nearby table, where he sat next to Atem.

"I 'vant you to teach me, deary!" shouted Sherry Le Blanc from the audience.

"Well, it depends whether or not you have magical powers," laughed Dark Magician Girl.

"Ooh, she's so pretty!" gushed Luna, which was followed by countless other compliments from the audience.

Shortly afterward, Duke Devlin was socializing with Jack Atlas once again for they were newly proclaimed "best friends."

"I definitely want you to come with me to dinner sometime. Come with my crew and I, Duke," requested Jack. He was so fond of Duke to the degree that he even wanted him to be a part of personal circle of friends, which included the famous news anchor Carly Carmine; Sector Security Head Mina Simington; a waitress at Jack's favorite cafe, Stephanie; and the Sector Security Officer Kaz. For Jack to like someone this much means a lot!

"Really? I feel honored, Jack," appreciated Duke.

"You should. You see, I have my main group of friends with Yusei, a group we share. In it are Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, etc... And than I have my personal group of friends... Carly and I met back in life when I lost to Yusei on live television and she stood buy me and encouraged me to pick myself up again. And then there's Mina, whom was originally my personal assistant. Yes, she had blue hair and was assigned to me by Sector Security. Also, you have Stephanie, whom in life was a working-class girl at my favorite cafe and she brought me many cups of my favorite thirty-dollar coffee. Lastly, you have Kaz, a Sector Security officer whom was in the hospital partially thanks to my negligence, but he got better and became my wing man. Originally, Carly, Stephanie, and Nina all wanted to be my bride, but let's just say it didn't work out that way. I love my Yusei and I made that clear to them and they each found love themselves - Carly with Misty, and Mina and Stephanie with one another. So, it all worked out for the best and we settled on simply being best friends. Now, you too, Duke, can become one of my wing bitches."

"Amazing," blushed Duke, awestruck.

"Mmm," nodded Jack, smiling.

"Jack!" called Carly as she came rushing over. "Is this Duke?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, you were right, he does have great fashion sense! I'm Jack's main wing bitch, Carly Carmine, ace reporter.

"Nice to meet you," said Duke.

"I'm Mina!"

"And I'm Stephanie!" called both of them at once as if they came from out of nowhere.

"Where's Kaz? I thought he was here," asked Jack.

"He's at the wine table," said Mina.

"Oh. Well, Duke is going to be coming with us to dinner next Saturday. think he'll make an excellent member of our little friend circle," smiled Jack.

Carly, Mina, and Sephanie all smiled and nodded and everything seemed perfect until Duke's husband Tristan came from out of nowhere and spoiled the moment.

"Duke, where are you going? I need to come with you!" snapped Tristan.

"Um, hubby," began Duke, obviously nervous. "These are my new friends and no, you and Thunder Kid are not embarrassing me when I go out with them. Okay?"

"But I need to be with you!" protested Tristan.

"Ugh, you're so clingy," muttered Duke as he rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this later. Bye, bye, Tristan."

Tristan walked away, back to the wine table with a frown on his face. Duke turned around to see his new friends looking at him oddly. Thinking fast, he came up with the perfect and most truthful alibi he could conjure.

""Yeah, that's my husband and he's super clingy and we have some serious marital issues," admitted Duke rather quickly.

"It's alright... It happens," consoled Jack. "Just meet us at the valley's cafe next Saturday night."

"Will do!" smiled Duke before they continued their conversation.

Across the room, Jesse Anderson and his husband Jaden Yuki were sipping wine with Yugi and Atem, taking in the splendid scenery of the grand entrance hall.

"Wow, this place is even nicer than Duel Academy," blurted out Jaden.

"Well, obviously," agreed Jesse. "You two need to come over to our mansion sometime. It's not as big as this place, but it's about half way down the valley and it's really great. We have the Neo Spacians and the Elemental Heroes and the Crystal Beasts all roaming around the palace and our massive estate. It's amazing!"

"We'd love to!" exclaimed Yugi. "This is the second place we've gotten invited to tonight. Dartz invited us to his palace too."

"Wasn't he an evil villain that tried to destroy the world?" asked Jaden.

"He was, but he's good now," assured Yugi, laughing.

"Oh, okay," laughed Jaden as Winged Kuriboh hovered by his head.

"I have someone who might like to play with you," smiled Yugi. "Kuriboh!"

Suddenly, the little fur ball flew over to Yugioh and he looked at Jaden's duel spirit, fascinated. The two little fur balls hugged each other and flew off into the crowd somewhere.

"It's probably been a while since they've seen each other," laughed Jaden.

"Y'all have such an amazing place," admired Jesse.

Yugi and Atem continued to socialize with Jesse and Jaden while not too far too far away, Marik Ishtar was modeling his sexy self as Misty Tredwell observed. She, as a o model herself, was impressed with Marik's runway skills.

"That's right, work it, bitch!" enthused Misty as Marik walked down the red carpet, swinging his hips with the grace that only a super model could. "You really should be on the cover of Heaven's fashion magazine!"

"I intend to," replied Marik in a sassy tone of voice, smacking his own ass.

"Ooh, I like it, Marik!" cheered Ryo Bakura from the sidelines.

"You'd better," replied Marik.

To everyone's great surprise, Seto Kaiba kicked open the grand doors and stormed his way into the ball, donning his signature silver trench coat. In his mind, he knew who he wanted to be his lover for he had loved that person for so long, but now he felt it was the right time for them to be together. He caught the eyes of that one particular person whose heart beat with desire upon seeing him and that person was not Joey. Kaiba walked over to Allister and knelt down on one knee, taking grasp of the redhead's hand and kissing it before popping the question.

"May I escort you to this lovely ball?"

"Yes, I'd rather like that," smiled Allister as everyone watched. Allister never admitted It to anyone, but he secretly loved Kaiba all his life.

Kaiba could not help but think of the time in life when he saved Allister and carried his body in his arms, caressing his gorgeous red hair. Ever since that moment, he developed a crush on the former Doma swordsman, but got too caught up with Joey Wheeler and his own life as a CEO to embrace the potential relationship.

"What the…" whispered Kaiba's former lover Joey Wheeler as he watched the romantic scene unfold, trying not to cry. "I thought I was over Seto… I'm over him… I'm over him… I'm over him… I'm not over him!" sobbed Joey as went running out of the palace, trying to conceal his emotions from everyone.

"Joey!" called Yugi, stretching his hand out to his best friend, but it was too late and Joey was gone. What Yugi feared had happened - his friend was not yet truly over Kaiba.

"He'll be aright, Yugi. Just give him time," consoled Atem as he placed his hand upon his lover's shoulder.

"I hope so," worried Yugi.

In truth, Yugi held no bad feelings towards Allister. He actually was kind of happy for him because he knew that Kaiba was a very hard-headed individual who needed someone who was just as hard. Joey was not that person and Yugi knew it. Joey was way too soft for Kaiba and it backfired on him a lot. Allister, to the contrary, had the more adamant and strong-minded personality that could match Kaiba's in terms of a lover. Joey, a lot of times, did not get Kaiba's humor and coldness and that led to a lot of fighting between them. Yugi could never understand why Joey was so attracted to him and he wanted to hook him up with someone better, but the question was "who?" and that he just did not know.

"Isn't that something?" asked Mai Valentine to Yugi while they watched Kaiba and his new boyfriend dance the night away.

"Honestly, I think it's better this way," replied Yugi before he explained why and strangely, Mai completely agreed with him.

"I hope Joey isn't taking this too hard," said Yugi.

"Knowing him, he'll probably go home, lay in his underwear and sob all night," sighed Tea in agreement with Yugi.

For the rest of the night, everyone had a really great time and Yugi tried to take Tea's advice and not worry about Joey. So, he went off and hung out with all his friends, socializing to his heart's content.

On the dance floor, Kaiba and Alister danced and what they were doing was so impressive that one might think they were professionals. The spotlight shone upon them as everyone else stared, observing their rendition of the Argentine classic, the tango.

"Wow, I never knew Seto could dance like that," said Mokuba, whom winked at his husband Leon Schroeder - the younger brother of Kaiba's nemesis Zigfried Schroeder. "Hey, Leon… Let's show 'em how it's done."

"You got it, Moki!" smiled Leon as the two of them went to the dance floor and began tangoing.

Once again, everyone stormed to the dance floor and it was glorious, witnessing all the beloved people dancing to heart's content in the most beautiful palace in all of heaven. Even people who weren't together romantically began dancing just for the one of it like Isis and Karim or Ishizu and Shadi.

Best of all, Yugi and Atem stole the spotlight and gave such an impressive rendition of the tango that everyone was left clapping for them, even Kaiba.

"Yugi, my love, you set my heart ablaze even hotter than the sands of Egypt," said Atem.

Yugi blushed before simply smiling as they continued to dance as if they were professionals in front of an audience, granting unto them the show they came to see.

Serenity Wheeler stood, a bit worried about her brother, wondering if she should chase after him, but she didn't want to miss the ball.

"He'll be fine, Serenity. Joey's a tough boy," said Mai, patting her wife on the shoulder.

"I hope so," said Serenity.

"Now, let's boogie! It's the ball of the millennium," reminded Mai as she took Serenity's hand and the two of them went to dance with Mai engaging in a dance that was a bit risque.


	10. Grand Ball Part 3

**I STARTED WATCHING ZEXAL AND ACTUALLY LIKE IT. I DECIDED TO INCLUDE ZEXAL CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE AND I KNOW A LOT OF FANS OF THE FIRST THREE TEND TO JUDGE ZEXAL AND HATE ON IT A LOT WHEN THEY'VE NEVER EVEN WATCHED IT OR THEY'VE ONLY SEEN A FEW EPISODES. PLEASE, NO BASHING.**

Little did Yugi know that Joey ran back to his house, in tears, for he was so traumatized by Kaiba's newfound love for Allister that he didn't know if he could handle it. He was so heartbroken and even though he tried so hard to get over it, he just didn't know if it was possible.

"Seto…" sobbed Joey to himself as he sat on his bed with his hands in his face, trying so desperately to force the tears back into his eyes. "I still can't get over you. Ah! I was always your puppy, but now I can't be. Seto!"

MEANWHILE, BACK AT YUGI'S AND ATEM'S PALACE…

"For you, my love," smiled Kaiba as he kissed Allister on the cheek before gently pushing aside his beautiful red hair for a perfect view of his eyes, those sparkling eyes…

"I'd go to the bottom of the ocean just to find you, my love…" confessed Allister as he threw his arms around Kaiba.

"You can come back to my mansion later tonight and we'll have some fun," said Kaiba.

"Sounds delightful," smiled Allister as Kaiba winked.

By the dessert table, Yugi stood simply smiling as he stared at the huge crowd of all his friends, enjoying the festivities. He was curious because he invited some new friends that had not yet shown up, but they should be arriving any moment.

Suddenly, the great front doors of iron burst open and from them came a ton of glitter and sparkly streamers of a multitude of colors, which shot into the entrance hall. Walking through the front doors were a young man dressed in white slacks, a t-shirt, and a red vest whom had black hair with pink bangs, and the tall man he was hand-in-hand with. He had long, violet hair that was very jagged on the edges and he wore a suit that matched the color of his hair. It was Yuma Tsukumo and his husband Shark.

Behind the two of them were a few others, including a woman with dark green hair and her wife, whom had violet hair and blue bangs; a man with blonde hair and green bangs, dressed in a white trench coat, with his husband, whom had long, white hair; a very beautiful man with long blonde hair, dressed in a golden and violet trench coat, and his husband whom had short and silver hair, and whom wore a silver suit; a very sly-looking man with bright and spiky orange hair whom wore a black suit; a woman with pink hair whom was donning a white pant suit; a very tall and muscular man with a green Mohawk, wearing black dress pants with a grey shirt and overalls, and his husband whom had tan skin and black hair that nearly covered his eyes, whom was dressed in a red suit; and a woman with grayish hair whom was wearing a white dress, and her wife whom had red and orange hair and whom was donning a pink skirt and a tank top.

Yugi smiled vigorously as he took in the many new faces entering the palace and he put names to as many of them as he could. It was Yuma Tsukumo and Shark, Tori Meadows and Rio Kastle, Kite Tenjo and Quinton Arklite, Mizar and Dumon, Vector, Cari, Girog and Alito, and Kat and Anna Kaboom.

"Where's the party at?" shouted Yuma as he and Shark rushed to the dance floor.

Yugi ran to them and greeted them with glee, demonstrating his joy to have them there. Yuma's friend, a very cute and small puppy-like duel spirit with a large head and ears, and named Baby Tiragon, smiled at Yugi before running off to go play with Kuriboh.

"It's good to have you here, Yuma," said Yugi as Yuma and Shark danced.

"Glad to be here! I'm feelin' the flow!" laughed Yuma as Shark spun him around and caught him.

**MEANWHILE**…

Outside and at least a mile away from Yugi's and Atem's palace, Joey Wheeler walked under the light of the newly-risen moon, trying to hide his glistening tears from himself. He dried his eyes in his sleeve, doing his best to shove away any thoughts of Kaiba that came into his mind.

"Greedy rich boy… Who needs 'im? Ah, who'm I kiddin'?!"

Joey fell to his knees, remembering all the times they had sex with one another. He wanted so desperately to taste the passion brought to him by his Seto, but now, he knew that never again would such a thing happen and he was miserable.

"Wheeler, get up, you joke," came a familiar voice from the sidelines.

"Who's there?" asked Joey.

"Me," came the voice.

Joey made sure that all his tears had been wiped away as he glanced in the direction of the voice. To his great astonishment was someone he would never have expected - Bandit Keith. Dressed in his jeans, black leather vest and signature sunglasses he stood, extending his hand to Joey. The only thing he was missing was his American-themed bandana.

"Wait, I thought you hated me?" asked Joey.

"I used to, but I've grown up a lot. When I was banished to the Shadow Realm all those decades ago, it straightened me out. I got freed when Yugi and Atem defeated Zorc and Bakura and I've been in Heaven ever since."

"So, what're you saying?"

"I'm saying that I wanna give you a chance, Wheeler. I hear you're havin' problems with Kaiba. Well, to Hell with him! I hear the King of Games is having a great party at his palace tonight. You know what I'm talkin' about. Whataya say we go?"

Joey paused to temporarily contemplate the nature of this encounter. Bandit Keith, a man who hated him in life, seems to have had a serious change of heart and is now interested in dating him? Shocking as it may seem, it's the truth.

"Well, all right," agreed Joey as he took Keith's hand and the two of them began walking back to Yugi's palace with Keith placing his large, muscular arm over Joey's shoulders the entire time.

Within a fifteen minutes, they were at the front doors of the palace and Bandit Keith smiled at his date, urging him to go inside. Joey, trusting him, did so and they entered the room to find everyone still dancing and having a great night. Also, some new guests arrived including Yuya Sakaki and his group of friends.

Seeing Joey with Bandit Keith was a shock to many in the room and Yugi couldn't believe it. He immediately ran over to his best friend to ask what was going on and Joey, whom seemed happy, confessed the truth.

"Well, Keith here convinced me to not give up on myself and so he offered to escort me back here, Yug."

"Maybe the Shadow Realm did him some good," thought Yugi to himself.

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to the grand staircase. The Magician of Black Chaos was standing at the top and he looked absolutely salacious. Per his magic, the lights in the room went out and from his hand shot balls of multi-colored light throughout the room and seemed to hover in place as many other smaller blasts of light raced at a constant speed all over the room creating a rave-like environment. The Magician of Black Chaos jumped atop his scepter and rode it like a broom down to the main dance floor and began dancing in a manner so risqué and so otherworldly at the same time that everyone watched in excitement and began dancing themselves. It was as if the ball had suddenly turned into a rave scene.

"C'mon, Joey, let's get sexy," said Bandit Keith a she took his new boyfriend by the hand and the two of them danced salaciously.

At the snack table, Watapon was smiling while swaying back and forth to the music. Not so far away, Allister was sipping wine and his beloved Kaiba was standing next to him with his arm wrapped around him. When Kaiba saw Joey with Bandit Keith, he merely smirked and looked away, ceasing to care for his former love, whom he used and abused and threw out like he was nothing.

"Come, love. Let's not pay any attention to Wheeler," smiled Kaiba as he took his boyfriend by the arm and the two of them walked away.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Atem were making out by the grand staircase without getting too vulgar and Tristan was standing as close to Duke as he could get without being blatantly obvious that he was spying on him.

"I've gotta find out what he's doing," thought Tristan to himself as he stared at his husband's butt.

Duke was socializing with Pegasus and was trying his best not to notice his super-clingy husband."

"Yeah, I created Dungeon Dice Monsters and it was a huge success, you know that," confessed Duke as he stood with wine in one hand and his other hand on his hip.

"Oh, Duke boy, yes, I am so proud that I helped you to make that game possible," exclaimed Pegasus.

Tristan was creeping up closer and closer to his husband, trying his best to not seem obvious, but he failed by tripping over his own two feet and crashing into Pegasus, making Duke enraged.

"Oh, my, what's just happened?" shrieked Pegasus.

"Ugh, sorry about that," said Tristan, whom was only sorry because he got caught.

"Tristan boy?" asked Pegasus before he glanced to Duke, red with embarrassment.

"I have no idea who this I, sir," said Duke abruptly as he looked away from his husband. He could not believe that he seriously married that man.

"Duke, I'm sorry. I was just coming to bring you more wine and I tripped…"

"Ah huh, save it, Tristan," said Duke as he helped up Pegasus.

"But Duke!"

"That's it. You've embarrassed me in front of my friends for the last time. I am done with you, so you and Thunder Kid both can take your cheap asses out of my mansion tonight and go stay out on the streets because this marriage is over."

"Duke," sobbed Tristan, his eyes starting to water.

"I don't wanna hear it, Tristan. You're way too clingy for me. I'll find someone new. End of story…"

Trsitan's eyes started to stream with tears as he ran out of the palace and into the night. He probably ran home to start packing his bags and to alert Thunder Kid of the bad news.

"Are you really divorcing him?" asked Pegasus.

"Oh yeah. He's embarrassed me one time to many."

"Well than," began Pegasus. "What were we talking about earlier before he ruined the conversation?"

"Oh, Dungeon Dice Monsters…"

Over at the grand staircase, Yugi was conversing with Jack Atlas and Zane Truesdale, as all three of them were sipping wine.

"Well, this ball has been the biggest thing thrown since Pegasus threw that ball after the end of Battle City V5," said Jack.

"I hoped it would be," smiled Yugi.

"Who's Wheeler's new man?" asked Zane as he looked over at Bandit Keith.

"Well," began Yugi. "In life, he was kind of a jerk to us, but I guess he's grown up. I'm just glad Joey's away from Kaiba. He was totally abusive."

"Yeah, I could tell," replied Zane.

Close to the front doors, Anzu was making amiable conversation with Tori Meadows as they watched Yuma and Shark boogie on the dance floor. Tori reminded her of herself in so many ways.

"You're like m, but with green hair!" exclaimed Anzu as the two of them sipped wine.

"Awe, well I was kinda like Yuma's cheerleader like you were Yugi's," blushed Tori as Anzu laughed.

"Yeah, we were cheerleaders," smiled Anzu. "I never was that great at dueling, hahaha."

"I can't duel well either," laughed Tori, but my wife can. "Rio is amazing."

"My wife was American champion, so I guess we're alike in that sense too. We can't duel, but our wives sure can," laughed Anzu.

"Yeah," agreed Tori.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time and the night was still young. Not a single person at the ball was sad, not even Duke, whom had just announced that he was going to divorce his super clingy husband. Yugi stood watching everyone have a great time and he was satisfied.


	11. Yugi and Atem Relax

Two weeks after the end of the grand ball, Yugi sat in the backyard of his palace, which was over one hundred acres in area and along its edges was completely surrounded by a powerful brick wall more than six feet in height. In the backyard were a forest area, a grassy area, and a special grove/garden area. Close to the edge of the forest was a pond about six feet deep and lily pads were scattered across it. Alongside its edge was a gazebo-like structure measuring about twelve feet long, eight feet wide, and twelve feet high, decorated with a table and chairs perfect for a spring day. There Yugi sat, drinking tea with some of his friends Seated at the table were Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, Silent Magician, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Watapon, Queen's Knight, Blockman, and Summoned Skull - the last of whom was a bit big to be sitting on one of the garden chairs and so he sat cross-legged in the grass next to the table. Also, relaxing in the pond, while sticking his head up to the table through the opening in the gazebo was Catapult Turtle. The sun was shining through the grayish clouds and a placid breeze blew across the land as Yugi smiled, enjoying the pomegranate flavored beverage before him. It looked as if it may rain later on, but Yugi didn't seem to care much. In fact, he rather enjoyed the rain. Catching his attention, he watched as Feral Imp was playing in the woods across the pond, clearly visible through the trees, frolicking in his favorite place.

"More tea?" he asked Summoned Skull, whom gave a nod before Yugi poured him a glass of tea and handed it to him. The giant archfiend monster grasped it with his massive, bone-like hands before he delicately began to sip it.

"So I got done with work today and master Mahad says I've been doing pretty great with my illumination spells," Dark Magician Girl went on.

Kuriboh reached for the sugar and poured some into his tea so as to sweeten it before he sipped it, expressing a pleasant noise after doing so. Afterwards, he grabbed a few ice cubes and put them into his beverage.

"I love that we can all relax together," said Yugi as he continued to sip his tea before he looked up to the sky and took notice of both Gandora the Dragon of Destruction and Cruse of Dragon soaring high above.

"I haven't had a tea party since I was a little girl five thousand years ago in Egypt!" laughed Dark Magician Girl.

"Well, I guess you could call it that," chuckled Yugi.

Yugi became silent for a moment as he stared into his beverage - a micro ocean of pomegranate goodness, steaming with sweet delight in its confined space of a glass. Something was on his mind and he felt the need to speak it.

"Well, I guess now that Joey has a boyfriend, he doesn't need me as much," he confessed with a sigh as his fellow tea-drinkers listened intently.

Summoned Skull put his rather large hand on Yugi's back, patting it in an attempt to console him.

"I know I should be happy for him and I am, but I think I'll miss him depending on me so much. Well, at least Kaiba's not abusing him anymore."

"Aw, don't be sad, Yugi. You've got us!" cheered Dark Magician Girl.

"Aw, thanks, Mana. It's just that… Well, I think you know what I mean. I was always there for Joey, guiding him and helping him and he doesn't come around now nearly as much because of his newfound love. Well, you're right though. I have all of you and everyone else that lives here at the palace with us," confessed Yugi, finally allowing a smile to form across his face.

"There ya go!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl as she gave Yugi a thumbs-up.

It had been true that lately Joey had been ignoring Yugi a lot ever since he had engaged in a relationship with Bandit Keith. Over the past two weeks, Joey developed a nasty habit of ignoring his best friend which included cancelling their plans, ceasing to call him or visit him, and simply barely speaking to him. It was really getting to Yugi for he surely missed his beloved Joseph AKA his platonic life partner.

"Well, at least it's a beautiful day. I love gloomy days," smiled Yugi, finally looking up.

Watapon was sipping his tea through a straw as Atem was spotted walking through the massive yard, toward the gazebo.

"Darling?" called the voice of Atem as he approached the site.

"Yes, love?" responded Yugi.

"I wanted to come and see you, love. I also wish to tell you of our friends, Duke and Tristan, and their apparent divorce."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I guess Duke's too annoyed with Tristan these days… with how clingy he is and all," replied Yugi.

"Could you blame him?" asked the Pharaoh in regards to Duke's annoyance. "He never leaves the guy alone."

"Tristan just has… attachment issues, but it's nothing he can't get over with some help. Maybe I should talk to him," speculated Yugi.

"Well," began the pharaoh as he took his seat at the table and began sipping tea. "You and I have are invited to the palace of Dartz tomorrow afternoon. Are you coming with me?"

"Sure. I bet it's some huge place with water running all through it, down by the sea shore. And it's not like we have to worry about him trying to drown us or something since he's not evil anymore."

"Thankfully," laughed Atem. "Here Yugi, why don't you let me massage your shoulders?"

With that, Atem arose and stood behind his love, caressing and stroking him, releasing tension locked away from within. Yugi's face expressed relief for his love was doing quite a superb job.

"I learned how to massage so well from Shada. He's given me one too many massages and he's the best at it."

"Just keep doing this," gushed Yugi, clearly indulging in his lover's treatment.

Later that day, Yugi and Atem sat in the Parlor with the former leaned up against the latter before the lit hearth. It had been quite a placid day for they spent the majority of it at the gazebo by the pond outdoors and they showed no interest in doing any work whatsoever for the remainder of the day and what was even better was that tomorrow was going to be just as peaceful. It looked as if the a storm was going to occur outside, but for some reason the rain just wasn't falling. Indoors, Yugi vented to his husband of his fears regarding his best friend Joey.

"Don't worry, aibou. Joey will come around. He's just getting used to love again," consoled Atem.

"I sure hope so. It's not like him to blow me off like this, but I'll give him the benfit of the doubt a bit longer before I jump to conclusions, I guess," replied Yugi.

"Besides, you'll always have me," smiled Atem.

"I know. Remind me again why I love you," requested Yugi just before Atem kissed him.

"I love my Yugi…"

"I love my Atem…"

A bit later, it was dinner time and everyone rushed to the dining hall. All of the palace residents were sitting at the long table when Yugi and Atem entered the room. Dark Magician Girl was the first to notice them and she waved with glee before Atem took his usual seat at the head of the table and Yugi took his at his side. Next to Atem and across from Yugi sat the Dark Magician, whom was politely eating his salad with an open text book sitting next to him.

"My king," he bowed his head as he spoke to Atem. "It is my pleasure to tell you that our three gods - Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk, have requested with you a meeting at their palace in the highest heaven. I hope that you grant me the privilege of escorting you to it."

"Ah, yes, Mahad. When do they wish to see me?" responded Atem.

"Tomorrow afternoon if it is convenient for you," he replied, still bowing his head in absolute loyalty.

"Very well," smiled Atem.

All of the monsters that served Yugi and Atem in life lived with them at their palace, except for the three gods. They were far too big to be living there and besides, they were a divinity all their own and had their own palace located high above the clouds where they ruled over heaven, while Atem and Yugi were their underlings. The only ones typically allowed in their palace were their royal servants called "Ra's Disciples," unless someone received permission to visit it such as Atem.

"But aren't we going to visit Dartz tomorrow at their palace by the sea shore?" asked Yugi.

"We can do that in the morning. I cannot let down the gods," said Atem, shaking his head. "I wonder what they wish to discuss with me."

"Probably some super secret ruler stuff," began Dark Magician Girl. "Anyways, where's dessert? I want some ice cream" she laughed.

Within a half hour when everyone was finished eating, Mystical Elf was sitting at the other end of the table, humming to herself, while everyone watched as large plates of delicious and sweet ice cream appeared on plates before them after all the dirty dishes disappeared. The entire table was a large ice cream bar, smothered with all kinds of ice cream and toppings of such a great variety. Dark Magician Girl dug right in, scooping herself a plate of exactly what she wanted, while others followed her example. Kuriboh was stuffing his face with vanilla ice cream containing chocolate peanut butter cups and Watapon indulged in a dish of strawberry ice cream. Because he always wondered what marshmallows tasted like, Marshmallon was enjoying a marshmallow sundae, while the three Magnet Warriors - Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, were splitting a huge banana split. The overall favorite seemed to be chocolate with both Yugi and Atem, as well as Silent Swordsman, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Celtic Guardian, Summoned Skull, Archfiend of Gilfer, Dark magician, the three Gadgets, and Berfomet all indulging in it.

"Mmm, chocolate," smiled Yugi as he licked his ice cream cone.

"Indeed…" agreed Atem.

Silent Magician was sprinkling rainbow sprinkles on her vanilla cone while Silver Fang was devouring a dish of candy cane flavored ice cream that contained real pieces of candy cane and the Magician of Black Chaos mixed his vanilla ice cream with large chunks of brownies, creating a brownie wonderland in his bowl, while next to him the Sorcerer of Dark Magic devoured a scrumptious bowl of cotton candy flavored ice cream. Queen's Knight politely split a chocolate milkshake with her love, King's Knight as Jack's Knight sat near them indulging in grape-flavored ice cream. Everyone loved dessert time because Yugi and Atem always had the best treats to eat at their palace.

After dinner, everyone was so stuffed from eating (especially from the dessert) that no one could eat another bite. Well, except maybe Dark Magician Girl because she ate more ice cream than everyone else and sampled nearly everything at dessert.

"I can't eat another bite," she struggled as she tried to stuff in another scoop of mint-flavored ice cream and smiled after she successfully did so.

Later that night when everyone was asleep in their rooms, Yugi awoke and looked at his sleeping husband, whom lay next to him. He thought of how much he loved him and he was so glad that this paradise would never end but currently there was something else on his mind. He couldn't help but worry that Joey was going to forget him, despite that he knew that because Joey had just entered into a relationship, he'd most likely be spending the majority of his time with his love, Keith.

"Joey, I'm glad you're happy, but please don't forget me," sighed Yugi to himself as he stepped out of bed, careful to not awake Atem and he crept downstairs to the parlor.

He lit the fireplace and was surprised to find Kuriboh, passed out on the sofa from all the ice cream he'd eaten earlier. Yugi looked at his furry, little friend and thought about his life in heaven and how much he loved it.

"I love my life," he smiled to himself as he sat upon the sofa, careful not to awaken Kuriboh.

After about ten minutes of sitting in silent contemplation about his life and all that he had, Yugi made his way back up to the master bedroom and climbed into bed with Atem, looking at his beautiful husband as his heart overflowed with gratitude for him and all they had together.


	12. Audience With the Gods

It was just before the early afternoon and Yugi and Atem were getting ready to journey to the highest place in Heaven for a meeting with the Gods. Dressed in their best attire, they made their way to the front doors of the palace and there they found the Dark Magician awaiting them for he was their escort. He stood, dressed not in his signature violet armor, but in a white robe not unlike the one he wore in his days as a high priest in ancient Egypt thousands of years ago, but of much finer quality. In fact it was divine. Standing next to him were Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician, both of them standing tall and proud, awaiting the journey to the highest plane of Heaven.

"My king and my king's love," began the Dark Magician. "It is my pleasure to escort both of you on this wondrous occasion for we have been called to audience with the gods. Let us rejoice in their most glorious names!"

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna see their palace!" blurted out Dark Magician Girl as she left the palace, walking casually through the grand doors and onto the front porch, joining them as she held a bag of popcorn which she was munching on.

"Mana!" shrieked Dark Magician. "You must address the gods with much higher respect than that! Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Jeez, sorry… I didn't know I had to be so formal around them," replied Dark Magician Girl with a tone of apathy in her voice.

"Where do you even think you're going? If you expect to see the gods, you'd best be on your absolute finest behavior," warned Dark Magician, wagging is finger.

"I'm not a child. You don't need to warn me," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I swear, master, sometimes you're such a stick in the mud."

Both Yugi and Atem could not help but laugh at the sight of the argument, chuckling before the two magicians and making it completely obvious.

"It's quite all right, Mahad. She isn't bothering us," interjected Atem as Yugi nodded.

"Yes, my king," agreed Dark Magician. "Well, I think it's time for us to get going now. Take my hand, all five of you."

The five of them grabbed hold of his hand and with his incantation, they warped, traveling through time and space, to a destination unlike anything anyone could ever imagine. Once they arrived, they stood on a platform made entirely of the finest platinum and it seemed to be floating in midair, thousands of feet above the heaven that they knew. Celestial winds blew, brushing against their hair as they stared, unafraid, at the beautiful white stone door before them.

"My king, tell the door your name," said Dark Magician.

"I am the son of King Akenamkhanon. My name is Atem, pharaoh of Heaven."

And with that, the door opened and before the six of them was a majestic staircase of white marble stone and platinum railings which seemed to go to something far above the clouds, stretching on for what looked like forever. The four of them began to climb it.

After five minutes of climbing, it seemed as if they had transcended to a higher plane of heaven than the one they knew. The atmosphere had changed and everything seemed to be nothing but an infinity of blinding white lights, the rays shining unceasingly in all directions. Before the six of them was a gargantuan palace much bigger than any of the palaces in the heaven below. It was made of white stone and had many towers lining its edges. At the front gates was another door made of white stone and all Atem had to do was once again say his name and with that, the door opened and they were able to pass through.

Through a grand hallway they walked and it was lined with the ones known as Ra's Disciples, standing elegantly and professionally in place against he walls, each bowing to Atem as he walked past them until they reached the doorway at the end of the hallway and encountered another massive staircase, which they climbed, anticipating their presence with the gods.

After climbing it, they reached the top and found themselves atop the roof of the palace and it was more spectacular and beautiful than they could have possibly imagined. The blinding white lights of infinity shone in all directions around them as they noticed more of the one's called "Ra's Disciples" lining the pathway ahead and so they walked to see none other than the three gods themselves - Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk awaiting them in all their divine glory. The three gargantuan creatures sat on their massive heavenly thrones atop their palace, which seemed as if it was never-ending in terms of physical size. Once they were in the presence of the gods, immediately did Dark Magician, Silent Magician, and Silent Swordsman fall to their knees, bowing in respect to their creators. Dark Magician Girl stood, staring at the gods until Dark Magician gave a deliberate cough, signaling for her to bow.

"Oh yeah," she laughed as she fell to her knees, pledging her allegiance to the gods.

"Atem," called the voice of Ra as he stared down at the pharaoh.

"Yes, my god," called Atem, holding his hand against his chest in reverence for the three before him.

"We have called you hear to discuss a potential threat we fear may be brewing in a world far below our own paradise of Heaven," continued Ra. "There is evidence suggesting that a new evil is brewing and it may planning an assault on our realm. It is apparent that past foes such as the evil spirit Nightshroud, whom was defeated by your friends Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson, Don Thousand, defeated by your friends Yuma Tsukumo and Shark, and lastly, Yami Marik, whom was defeated by the two of you, have somehow escaped their prisons in the Shadow Realm and have united into a legion of evil that vows to challenge the authority of we - the three gods."

"There is also evidence," began Slifer. "that these forces are planning to resurrect the Earthbound Immortals, the Great Leviathan, and most fearsome of all, Zorc. They are likely being helped by a force of great power such as the Orichalcos or the evil White Light."

"All of the enemies we faced in life," whispered Yugi to his husband as their faces began to tremble with apprehension, showcasing fright at the thought of the return of such menaces.

"This is why we have summoned you," began Obelisk. "We fear that these forces re planning an assault on our heavenly home and so, we must prepare for battle if necessary."

"I don't understand," began Atem. "How can they attack this realm since everything here is spiritual, not physical?"

"Because they, themselves, are spiritual entities," answered Ra. "As of now, everything is mere speculation, but in time we should know the truth of the matter and then we may have to take up arms and banish all of them back to the shadows from which they came."

"Very well," replied Atem.

"You may now leave," said Ra, dismissing them.

The six of them left and none of them said but a word until they reached the exterior of the palace and began their descent back to their plane of Heaven. It was far worse than anyone could have feared and Yugi knew the stress that this was going to cause his husband for he, himself, was quite stressed as well.

"If the Great Leviathan and Zorc are coming back, we need to warn Dartz of what is going on," said Yugi.

"Wait, you don't think that he could have anything to do with this, do you?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

"No, he couldn't," answered Silent Magician. "I would have sensed the evil within him if he did. At the Grand Ball a few weeks ago, I secretly read his heart and found no evil. He truly has crossed over to the side of light and there is no way that the gods would have allowed him to achieve redemption if he truly were still harboring evil upon his death."

"Just when I thought all the struggles in my life were over," muttered Atem, reminiscing of his five thousand years of prison, awaiting for the day when evil would rise again so that he could stop it.

"Well, you won't face them alone," said Yugi. "You've got all of us!"

Atem merely nodded and they all made their way back to their plane of Heaven. Yugi and Atem immediately began their walk to Dartz and Bakura's palace on the other side of the valley, by the sea shore, while their eternal guardians made their way back to the palace.

When Yugi and Atem reached the home of their former nemesis on an island that houses the people whom once called Atlantis home and not far from the mainland of Heaven, they stared in wonder at the massive palace before them. It was of grey and bluish stone and the architecture was much like that of Atlantis. Waterfalls were pouring from somewhere above, falling alongside both sides of the front doors. Yugi rang the doorbell and there the two of them stood, awaiting an answer.


	13. An Evening With Dartz

They passed through a Utopian city that had many homes and businesses made of gorgeous white stone, looking almost like Greek architecture. People in the streets gasped in awe at seeing the Pharaoh of Heaven walk among them, some even bowing in reverence. They walked along a main path before being stopped by a guard dressed in blue robes, whom stood before a chariot. He immediately recognized them as the ones his master was expecting and he urged them to get into the finely made wagon of polished wood that was behind him. Mounting his horse that pulled it, he led them down the main street of the city and out to the outskirts by the edge of the island where a massive palace stood. Once they got off, they walked down a magnificent bridge of dark blue stone that was lined with numerous statues of Mer people along its edges. Before they could even knock on the beautiful grand front door, they were expected. The doors suddenly opened and before Yugi and Atem stood a man whom was formerly one of their most feared adversaries - Dartz.

Dartz, with his pale skin and long, blue hair, stood tall and proud, expressing a handsome smile upon his face. His attire included white and light blue robes fit for a king of an oceanic utopia. Something about him seemed so placid, so serene, so beautiful, and lacking the evil that he once allowed to control him. The Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan were no more and he was no longer their servant. Upon his death after the destruction of the great serpent he unleashed from the darkest, deepest depths of the ocean, he realized that everything he had done for ten thousand years was wrong, that the Orichalcos had lied to him and he willingly served it, believing its lies. He had spent ten thousand years, slaughtering millions of people so as to harvest their souls to feed the creature that would initiate the apocalypse. He finally saw the evil he had committed and how he loathed it. With that remorse he felt for all his heinous actions, he was free of the evil seal once and for all and the light of the gods shone upon him, granting him access to the heavens.

"It's so nice to see you two," blushed Yugi.

"Come in, come in," urged Dartz. "I have so much food and I'd love for you to see my palace."

And so, the Pharaoh and his husband stepped out of the late-afternoon twilight and entered into the humongous palace.

"Wow," said Yugi, looking around as the four of them walked into the entrance hall - a marvelous, grandiose room of great length with many pillars lining it as numerous waterfalls flowing from the ceiling.

"Good to be here," replied Atem, fascinated by the architecture of the place.

Dartz led Yugi and Atem to a beautiful dining room with such an aquatic feel, complimentary to the rest of the palace. They took their seats and instantly appeared before them many great dishes of all kinds of food - typical Atlantean cuisine. Along the walls were glass aquariums full of many kinds of fish. Dartz really took the oceanic theme to new levels with his eternal residence.

"Please, take your seats," said Dartz as he sat down at the head of the table. "So, what do you think of my palace?"

"I think it might be the most gorgeous place I've ever seen," answered Yugi quite honestly.

"Yes," began Dartz. "It is modeled in Atlantean architecture and is heavily influenced by aquatic themes. Although the palace itself is located along the sea shore, parts of it do go underground, extending into the ocean itself."

"It's such a big place," stated Atem. "Is it just the two of you that live here or do you have duel spirits as well?"

"My daughter, Chris, and my father, Ironheart, live with me here," answered Dartz. "It's the least I can do after they refused to give up on me for ten thousand years and Yugi, I'll be sure to let them know Silver Fang, or as Chris called him, "Sky," is doing well with you. She tended him for so long before he realized that his place truly was with you."

"Whaever happened to Iona?" asked Atem.

"You mean my wife in ancient Atlantis? That was an arranged marriage through and through. I was expected to marry her and so I did. In truth, I did not really love her as a soul mate and after her death ten thousand years ago, I cared nothing of love for all many millennium. I now see her as a friend and nothing more, nothing less."

Yugi was politely eating the cuisine before him, dipping the noodles in a wondrous sauce. It was some of the best food he had ever tasted and it was probably the most high-class as well, even surpassing anything he ever ate at any of Pegasus' grand parties in life.

"Dartz, what do you do in your free time?" Yugi asked.

"Sometimes Chris and I go there to pick berries in the fields. I went from being an evil sorcerer who harvested millions of souls over the course of ten thousand years to picking berries. What has my life become?" he laughed. "I also tend to go swimming in the depths of the sea."

"Do you still see Rafael, or Valon, or Allister?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, just the other day did Rafael come to visit me and how pleased I was to see him. He's the closest thing I have to a son," mentioned Dartz, expressing his fondness for his former servant.

"He lives with Valon down the valley," said Yugi. "I've been meaning to invite him to our palace for some time now. He's a great guy, he really is."

"He is," agreed Dartz, smiling as he sipped his fine wine. "My, my, do I love the delectable beverage? Why, yes, I do."

Dartz got up and walked to the beautiful window and began to stare out at the endless ocean, recalling his days as king of Atlantis. Such splendid memories invigorated him, recalling the great society he once called his own, righteously boasting of a Utopian paradise unlike anything ever known to man neither prior nor post its existence.

"Those days... long ago as they may have been, I sometimes wonder what could have been had not the Orichalcos came and disturbed our blissful lifestyle. I was born a prince and became a king and I ruled with the force of the heavens guiding me until that great disturbance. My, my..."

"You really like the ocean, don't you, Dartz?" asked Atem.

"I do, and I do so unashamedly. You see, Yugi, our minds are like the ocean, vast and deep and never ending, but it is only because of earthly society and its ridiculous conventions and standards that most people do not realize that salient fact. That is why they are left with only the simple and generic answers to happiness that most societies leave them with. In Atlantis, anyone was free to live as they willed for there were no things like taxes or gender roles or even prisons. The simple fact is that whenever there was a bad person committing acts of malice, we did not punish them, we simply told them to leave and never come back. And so they ventured off into the great unknown of endless ocean to live with the memory of what they had done, whatever it may have been."

Yugi and Atem both sat, fascinated by Dartz's words, each listening so intently on everything he said.

"It is amazing how something so pure can become so corrupt like Atlantis did, but it seems that this realm we now call home can never become corrupt and this is a true utopia, at least I hope that it is," confessed Dartz.

The truth was that even though he was redeemed by the light of the Egyptian gods, Dartz still harbored much regret for everything he did in life, ashamed and flabbergasted at how he could have been so stupid to believe the Orichalcos' lies for ten thousand years.

"I especially think of what I did to the three I cared about most - Valon, Allister, and Rafael. I ruined their lives and made them my servants - an act that still haunts me to this day. Sometimes I wonder if Valon and Allister truly have forgiven me. I know that Raphael is because he is the only one who visits me. He's such a handsome man and he's incredibly strong and humble and I'm proud to think of him as my son, but that doesn't change the fact that I long for the other two's company as well," confessed Dartz.

"I'm sure Valon and Allister have forgiven you," assured Yugi. "Maybe they've just been busy and haven't been able to visit you as often as they'd like."

Atem smiled at his husband, patting him on the back. "I'm sure that's it. I said it before and I'll say it again. Dartz, deep down, you truly are a noble ruler."

Dartz smiled, taking in the Pharaoh's words with a positive aura, while he imagined himself with his three "sons," as he liked to think of them.

"I really do want all three of them to look at me as their father," he vented, delving deep into his personal wishes.

Amiable conversation went on for a few more minutes, mostly between Yugi and his cordial hosts, but something inside Atem was boiling and causing a great disturbance. He had to say it.

"I have something to tell you," began Atem, expressing a grim face. "I recently had a meeting with the gods and they believe that Zorc and the Great Leviathan may somehow have been resurrected and are achieving power not unlike that of what they used to have."

Dartz nearly choked on his food, trembling with anxiety at the deliverance of such appalling news. It couldn't be true. The Great Leviathan and Zorc? No, they just couldn't be returning… It had to be some kind of a lie.

"The gods believe also that Nightshroud, Don Thousand, Yami Marik, and the Earthbound Immortals are returning. They apparently are trying to use the powers of the Orichalcos to make it so and to create an army of infernal warriors with the power to assault our realm," answered Atem.

"If they do somehow make it into our realm, they will want the two of you and that leaves you both at incredible risk," continued Yugi.

"This is… terrible, beyond words…" struggled Dartz. He looked into Atem's eyes, admiring his bravery, finally seeing this as a chance to confront the Orichalcos and destroy it once and for all after all the terror it drove him into bringing about. "We'll have to fight to death if we must," admitted Dartz, finally pulling himself together, despite the reluctance and fear to go anywhere near the force that brainwashed him for ten millennium.

Yugi and Atem merely nodded as a strange silence echoed throughout the room, causing sheer suspense as to what next would be said.

"We'll stay on the alert. The gods will detect it if either Zorc or the Great Leviathan enter our realm. We'll know when they're ere, if they can even make it here," said Atem.

"And we'll be ready for them," agreed Yugi. "We'll build an army of monsters and send them back to the Shadow Realm with a force like cannon fire!"

"Agreed," nodded Atem.

They tried to shift the topic of discussion to something more pleasant so as not to add a grim lining to the splendid evening.

For the next hour or two, they sat with him, watching the dusk's light shine through the marvelous window that showcased a succulent view of the beach that was laid out behind the palace for miles.

"It's now dusk, such a beautiful time of the day," said Dartz, whom rose to gaze out the window towards the endless ocean, which glistened under the light of the moon and stars that hung suspended in the darkening sky. I wish to take you two to somewhere very special. Follow me..."

"We'd love to," smiled Yugi.

"Very well," nodded Dartz, whom gestured for both Yugi and Atem to follow him.

They obeyed and went with him through numerous hallways and staircases.

"Where exactly are you taking us, Dartz?" asked Atem, wondering where this mysterious location could be.

"To my favorite place - place I find so peaceful, so soothing..."

Through the palace they went, ending up in what seemed to be a gargantuan basement that went into the rock the palace was built atop of. Within time, they came to an exit through a back door and ended up on the beach.

"I suggest taking off your shoes unless you have sandals of some sort," said Dartz as he began to walk barefoot across the sea shore, looking out at the dark and beautiful ocean and all it's chaotic tranquility.

"The water, you see, is such a peculiar thing. It can be as calm as mother nurturing her child, while instantaneously it can become as raging and destructive as hurricane swallowing up a civilization. Water heals, water destroys... To gaze out at it at this time of day is truly a pleasure. Seeing the stars and the moonlight cascade their beauty upon the water's surface just evokes a sensation of awe from deep within," explained Dartz as Yugi and Atem followed him along the shore.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," agreed Yugi.

"I remember my time as a king in ancient Egypt and how much my people revered the river Nile. It wasn't an ocean, but it held great significance to our very way of life," stated Atem, whom was holding hands with Yugi as they followed their cordial host, frequently feeling the shallow tide wash up against their naked feet, cleansing them.

"I look to the ocean and see not an enemy, but a friend. I never feel lost out there when I venture out, regardless of how treacherous the waters or how far a distance I've traveled," vented Dartz.

"It is really beautiful at night," observed Yugi, whom picked up a pretty sea shell from the sand below him.

"I remember my ten thousand years the sage of the Orichalcos, traveling the world and spending vast amounts of time out on the seas, alone and lost in what seemed to me like a paradise unlike any other. There were no signs of humans and their sinful ways. I was alone with only the water and the creatures of the deep to keep me company and how I loved it," confessed Dartz.

Atem stopped Yugi at one particular spot, caressing his shoulder and gazing ardently into his violet eyes. Such an urge was brought on form the overwhelming force of the ocean and all its mesmerizing gravity. Engaged in the emotion, Atem kissed his husband under the light of the moon as they felt the low tide wash up against their bare feet. Dartz turned around, noticing, and he simply smiled at such affection.

"True love is something so sweet," Dartz uttered to himself as he continued to walk along the water's edge.

"Dartz, you really are fascinating," said Atem.

"Am I?" he replied. "Maybe I could show you what I plan to do to Zorc and the Leviathan if they ever step foot in this realm..."

Dartz began to concentrate heavily and he reached out his hand to the ocean, exerting his magical force upon the water, bending it to his will. Suddenly, Yugi and Atem were each amazed at the sight they saw. Far out from the coast, an enormous channel of water formed and it looked as if it was a cyclone, but made of water. Dartz began to spin his finger, making the water twirl rapidly in endless circles. suddenly, lightning struck the water multiple times as a clap of thunder roared across the night sky - all his doing.

"My goodness," muttered Atem to himself.

"Yes," smiled Dartz as he continued spinning the water before instantaneously halting it and gently lowering it back into the sea.

"How do you do that?" asked Yugi.

"When one lives for ten thousand years, they tend to learn some things," he smiled.

Yugi and Atem continued to follow Dartz along the sea shore for another twenty minutes or so before eventually leaving to go home for night had settled upon the land. They had such a wonderful time and promised to visit again soon.

Later that evening at around nine o'clock, Yugi and Atem sat in their parlor, thinking about the events of the day and all that could possibly lay ahead. Although fear surged through them, they refused to embrace it.

"We've defeated those psychos before and we'll do it again," said Yugi, doing his best to seem optimistic.

"We shall. The hearts of our monsters will guide us," agreed Atem, doing his best to shove away his fear. "We'll be just fine. The gods will protect us."

"Well, on a brighter note, Dartz really has changed from the evil servant of the Orichalcos into what seems like a beautiful human being with an almost poetic philosophy and a huge obsession with the ocean," smiled Yugi.

"I noticed," said Atem.

Into the dining room Yugi and Atem went and although they were not hungry because of the delicious meal that eaten with Dartz, they were prepared to make amiable conversation with all their monsters and eventually setting just as the sun does come evening time, retiring for the night in a state of splendid rest and maybe a bit of lustful pursuit purely between one another before shutting their eyes to coincide with the night and all its dark and peaceful silence. The next day would hold a bit of jubilance, far from the stress of the day before it for apparently some friends of their's were having a celebration and they were invited to partake in it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Joey's Self Worth

** IN THIS CHAPTER, JOEY AND BANDIT KEITH ARE IN A REALLY CLINGY RELATIONSHIP. JOEY IS BLOWING OFF YUGI A LOT AND YUGI IS HURT, UNDERSTANDABLY. JOEY AND JACK ATLAS GET IN A FIGHT BECAUSE BANDIT KEITH IS KIND OF AN ASS AND JOEY WANTS TO PROVE HIMSELF BY CHALLENGING JACK, BUT ENDS UP JUST BEING A PAWN OF BANDIT KEITH. PLEASE DON'T THINK THIS IS BASHING JOEY. I REALLY ADORE HIM AS A CHARACTER, BUT I'M PORTRAYING HIM AS HAVING A SUCKY/CLINGY ROMANCE LIFE FOR A REASON. YOU"LL SEE WHY A S MORE CHAPTERS GO ON.**

Yugi decided that he needed to relax for the day. Lately, he had been under so much stress with the fear of the possible return of some old adversaries and so, he finally was able to get Joey's attention, convincing him to join him for a day of fun at the rivers that ran through the center of the heavenly valley that they all called home. He also invited Tea along and so the two of them walked along the riverbank, nearing their destination with eager hearts, anticipating getting to see Joey again for the first time in so long.

"I'm telling you, Tea, ever since he started dating Bandit Keith, he just hasn't been the same. It's like he's changed for the worse. He's been ignoring me and it's like I don't even exist anymore," vented Yugi.

"Yeah, I know. It's the same with me. He hasn't made any effort to talk to me in like a month, ever since the grand ball at your palace. It's like he's changed," replied Tea.

"Just because he's in a relationship doesn't mean he should blow off his friends. It's just not fair," said Yugi.

"I know. I was really angry about it for a while and Rebecca told me that she'd bop him across the head for me if he needs it, but I laughed and told her 'nah,' and she was like 'alright,'" laughed Tea.

"Your wife's pretty tough, Tea," laughed Yugi. "She's always been that way though."

"Remember how she used to gush over you all the time when we were teenagers in life?" laughed Tea.

"Yeah, don't remind me," smiled Yugi.

"Well, it turned out for the best though because she and I found love with each other and you found Atem. The one who really pissed me off was that Vivian Wong. My lady didn't like her either and she creamed her sorry ass at the Kaiba Corporation Grand Championship after we saved the world from Dartz. Viv sure was sorry!" laughed Tea.

"She was," agreed Yugi.

"I asked her if she wanted to come today, but she was busy, helping her grandfather Arthur with some kind of research."

Both of them suddenly halted their pace, taking notice of the awkward scene before them.

By the river, Joey was wrapped in the arms of his husband, Bandit Keith, and the two of them were fiercely making out. It was almost certainly a violation of public decency.

"Ugh, Joey?" asked Tea hesitantly.

Joey made a weird sound as if he wanted to wait and he kept kissing Keith. After another minute or two, they finally broke the lip lock and Joey glanced at his two friends, not looking as happy as he normally would at seeing their faces.

"Hey, you two…" said Joey.

"Hi, Joey," said Yugi as Tea smiled.

"Hey, can't ya see that Keithy an' me are makin' out here?" he laughed.

"Yeah, you brought him…." stuttered Yugi.

"Yeah, I did," said Joey, as he got up off of his boyfriend's lap. "So, whataya two wanna do here today?"

"We thought we could have a picnic and maybe swim in the river," said Tea.

"Well, whatever. Anyways, I'll be with Keithy if ya need me," said Joey as he raced back into the lap of his boyfriend and they began making out, utterly disgusting both Yugi and Tea.

To better cope with the obscenities, the two of them began setting a picnic blanket and all the delicious food prepared. They sure had quite a lot of it.

"I baked these cup cakes this morning. Aren't they cute?" smiled Tea.

"Yeah, they are," agreed Yugi as he admired the vanilla cupcakes with the white frosting. "I got all this, courtesy of Mana. She's really been going all-out lately with her culinary spells and she makes the best food."

"Cool," said Tea.

Shortly after, the two of them sat, enjoying their food as before hearing a familiar voice calling for them. They saw approaching the picnic a woman with green eyes, glasses, and long blonde hair. It was Tea's wife, Rebecca Hawkins.

"Hey you two," she said. "I went to my grandfather's place to help him with his research, but it turns out that he finished early and so I figured I'd come here if that's okay."

"Of course," smiled Yugi.

"Yeah, come join in," said Tea as she ate a strawberry. Her wife sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek before noticing the appalling scene of Joey and Bandit Keith making out intensely only a few meters away.

"Are they…?" stumbled Rebecca.

"Inappropriate?" finished Tea.

"Ugh, yeah," agreed Yugi.

Trying to ignore the public display of affection before them, the three of them dug into the food and made amiable conversation before Joey and Keith came over. Honestly, the three of them were amazed that they actually stopped making out.

"Hey, you're that Hawkins girl. I was the American champ before you!" asserted Bandit Keith.

"Yeah, so?" replied Rebecca, munching on an apple.

"You stole my title from me!" asserted Bandit Keith.

"Stole? Don't you mean won? Last I checked, Pegasus beat you in that match at the US finals and you were thrown from the pro-leagues after threatening him. It was shortly after that I rose to the top and took the title, so before you accuse me of stealing it from you, I think you need to get your facts straight, buddy," replied Rebecca maturely.

"Yeah, whatever," smirked Bandit Keith as he walked towards the river.

Wanting to catch his attention, Yugi called for Joey before he could follow his boyfriend.

"Joey, why don't you sit down and have lunch with us?" asked Yugi kindly.

"Ah, I'm not really hungry. Besides, I think Keithy's stressed. He needs me to calm him down.

With that, Joey walked away and it disgusted Yugi to no end. He looked at his two friends sitting next to him and awaited their responses.

"Well, he was rude," said Tea candidly.

"You can say that again," muttered Rebecca.

"And Joey and him can't leave each other alone for five minutes," said Yugi. "Well, at least he's not abusive to Joey like Kaiba was."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still a jerk," said Rebecca. " I won my title fair and square."

"Keith always was rude," said Yugi. He tried to trap us in a haunted cave at Duelist Kingdom in life, not to mention trample us with a boulder."

Putting Bandit Keith aside, the three of them continued to talk amiably before they noticed two men approaching them. One was very tall with blonde, dressed in white, pants and a muscle shirt, and the other had black hair and was dressed in jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt. It was Jack and Yusei and their dragons, Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend were flying overhead.

"Yugi?" called Jack, enthused.

"Jack!" exclaimed Yugi as he ran to him and the two of them embraced in a great hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd come to the river to relax for a while," answered Yusei.

"Come join our picnic," requested Yugi and so the two of them did, setting down alongside the others.

"Oh my goodness!" jumped tea. "Jack Atlas! The Jack Atlas!"

"Yes, sweetheart. In the flesh…"

"You have no idea how much I love you! I'm such a big fan! I know you were at Yugi's grand ball a few weeks ago, but I was too nervous to go say 'Hi.' This is so awesome!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it is," smiled Jack.

"Jack?" asked Rebecca.

"Rebecca? How are you deary?"

"Good. I think the last time we talked was at the ball a few months ago."

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, from the dueling pro-leagues in life," answered Rebecca.

"Precisely," said Jack.

After a few minutes of amiable conversation amongst the group, Jack took notice of the sadness in Yugi's eyes and asked what was wrong.

"It's just that, well, you see my friend Joey over there? Ever since he started dating that guy, they never leave each other alone and now he's always blowing off his friends, including me…"

"How typical," spat Jack. "That's Wheeler, isn't it? He clung to that corporate cheapskate Kaiba and now that Kaiba dumped him, he's found someone else to leach off of."

"Yeah," agreed Yugi, nodding.

"Yugi, if he's really your friend than he won't forget about you," interjected Yusei.

"I hope you're right," replied Yugi.

"I am right," responded Yusei.

Eventually, all of them went down to the river's bank and they found Keith and Joey making out still, paying absolutely no attention any of them.

"Hey, why don't you two get a room?" shouted Jack Atlas with disgust.

"What's the big idea, breaking up our love?" yelled Joey. "Huh, Jack Atlas! That rich boy, stuck up, diva! What's he doing here?"

"He's our friend and so he's welcome here," answered Yugi.

"All he did was put me down, like Kaiba always did. He's like a blonde Kaiba!" accused Joey.

"First, I am not nearly as cold as Kaiba and second, I never belittled you, Wheeler," replied Jack politely but with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Bandit Keith stormed over to jack and tried to stare him down, but Jack would not break, maintaining his glare.

"You got a problem with my guy?" asked Bandit Keith, sounding threatening.

"Only if he has a problem with me," smirked Jack.

"Keith, this is my fight. Let's settle this! Come at me, rich boy! How about we have ourselves a little battle here, shall we?"

"That's my boy, Joey. Show these losers how we do things back home," provoked Keith, letting his true colors show.

"We're dead. We don't have cards anymore, you nimrod," snapped Jack. "What do you mean, battle our monsters? What would be the point of that?"

"To see who the better duelist is and if I win, you gotta admit that I'm a better duelist than you'll ever be! I'm sick of being put down by stuck up, rich boys like you and Kaiba! You treated me like crap that day Yugi took me to your castle. You paid all the attention to Yugi and none to me and I had a bone to pick with you ever since!" snapped Joey.

"I see no point in this," stated Jack.

"Well, I do and if you don't duel me than I'll have Red-Eyes toss ya across the valley," snapped Joey, clearly driven to prove himself.

"Fine, we'll duel and if I win than you must shut up your arrogant, little mouth and walk away knowing that you were once again defeated by Jack Atlas, just like that time I defeated you in life at the pro-leagues."

"It's on!" yelled Joey. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Jack merely stared at Joey's dragon as it came forward, not frightening him whatsoever.

"Hmm, that thing doesn't look so tough. This should be an easy win… Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Per his call, Jack's greatest and most trusted monster landed on the ground behind him and the two dragons took to the sky, thrashing at one another. Red-Eyes was quite thin compared to the extremely muscular Red Dragon Archfiend and the two of them brawled with Jack's dragon clearly taking the lead. Red Dragon Archfiend looked as if it was going to annihilate Red-Eyes for it was taking quite a beating.

"That a' boy, Red Dragon Archfiend!" cheered jack as he watched his dragon practically slaughter Joey's dragon.

Finally, Red Dragon Archfiend pinned down Red-Eyes and stood with its foot on Joey's dragon's stomach. Red-Eyes had lost and Jack called off his dragon before he could truly hurt Red-Eyes. Jack clearly had won the duel.

"And the kind reigns victorious," smiled Jack.

"Why you…" fumed Joey.

"Ugh, why don't we al go to my place and hand out and then later on we can all have a nice dinner," suggested Yugi, trying to avoid conflict.

"Whatever," snapped Joey. "But me and Keithy got some stuff to do at home!"

"Whatever," whispered Tea to herself.

Joey and Bandit Keith returned to Joey's mansion while Yugi, Tea, Rebecca, Jack and Yusei all went to Yugi's palace to find Atem in the parlor, watching television with Kuriboh and Watapon.


	15. Bonds that Bind

That evening, everyone was gathered in the extravagant dining room of Yugi and Atem, including their guests - Tea, Rebecca, Jack, and Yusei. The scrumptious meal was served and the guests were mor than impressed with its delicacy. Jack Atlas sipped his wine with such class and elegance before commenting on its splendid taste.

"Why, Yugi, Atem, this wine is such a perfect combination of sweetness and bitterness, mixed into one. Outstanding, I must say…"

"Thanks, Jack," blushed Yugi.

Tea was observing Kuriboh munch on a roll of bread before she spoke up concerning the topic on her mind, something that Yugi could most certainly relate to.

"Yugi, don't you think that Joey is changing for the worse? I don't know if it's such a good idea for him to be dating him. Keith's such a jerk and he has no respect for anyone that was in Joey's life before him. How are we supposed to stay friends with Joey when we constantly have to deal with that?"

"I don't know, Tea. I've been thinking the same thing. It's like we can't even speak to him anymore without going through Keith. It's ridiculous."

"Joey needs to tell Keith to screw off on his own. He needs to realize who his real friends are and if he doesn't than there's not much you guys can do about it, unless you can somehow show Joey what a jerk his boyfriend is," interjected Yusei.

"Yeah, I sure would like to," sighed Yugi.

Dark Magician Girl came running into the dining room, waving her wand in the air as glitter was being unleashed from it. She, as usual, was quite jubilant and jovial. She took her seat at the table, laughing about something.

"I love glitter so much! It's so pretty!" she chuckled, always expressing a positive attitude, even in dark situations.

"Mana, we're having ice cream tonight for dessert," said Atem, wishing to make her even more happy than she already was.

"Aw, I love that stuff! I was just up in my room, wondering what we were having for dessert tonight," cheered Dark Magician Girl before pouring pasta on her plate and whispering something humorous to Watapon, whom began chuckling.

The doorbell rang and it was so Yugi went to get it. When he returned two minutes later, alongside him were Mai Valentine and her wife Serenity Wheeler. Mai was wearing a white corset and a violet jacket overtop it with grey pants and her wife was wearing a blue skirt with a flowery design and a white tank top. The reason for their arrival was that earlier in the day Yugi had invited them and so they joined everyone at the dining table to eat and socialize.

"Hey, Yug," said Mai. "So, whataya got tonight?" she asked as she examined the great multitudes of food lining the long dining room table.

"Lots of stuff/. Dig in, Mai," smiled Yugi as he returned to his seat.

Serenity took her seat next to Marshmallon and Mai next to Black Luster Soldier and they began digging in.

"It's so nice to see the two of you," smiled Tea as she buttered a roll of bread.

"Nice to be here," said Mai, before she turned her head in the direction of Jack Atlas and raised her wine glass to him, smiling. "Jack…"

"Lovely to see you here tonight, Miss Valentine," he responded as he, too, raised his glass to her.

"Wow, Yugi, this place is so amazing," commented Serenity as she stared around the dining room, admiring its beautiful architecture.

"Hi, Serenity!" called Tea as she waved to her from a few seats up the table.

"Hi, Tea," smiled back Serenity cheerfully. "I wanted to ask you guys something recently. This might sound weird, but have any of you seen Joey lately? He's been really ignoring Mai and myself lately. It started when he began dating that Keith guy."

"Bandit Keith," corrected Mai, smirking at his name.

"Barely," said Tea. "Ever since he hooked up with him, he's been ignoring us too and we were supposed to have a picnic with him down by the river today, but he brought Keith and all they did was make out the whole time, ignoring us. Then Joey got really weird and it was like he wanted to prove himself in front of Bandit Keith or something."

"Yeah," interjected Yugi. "He challenged Jack to a duel of their dragons and of course, Red Dragon Archfiend kicked Red-Eyes' butt. Then Joey got mad and ran off with Keith to goodness-knows-where."

"Wow," said Mai, clearly appalled by Joey's recent behavior.

"Oh, Joey," sighed Serenity with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Well, what are we gonna do? It's not like we can just make him break up with Bandit Keith. We just need to hope that eventually Joey comes to his senses and breaks up with him himself," stated Atem, gracing the rest of them with his wisdom.

"Yeah, let's hope he does," agreed Yugi.

Summoned Skull, whom was sitting next to Yugi, patted him on the back with his large boney hand in consolation.

"Thanks," smiled Yugi, looking up at the great archfiend monster next to him. "I needed that."

Summoned Skull merely made a grunt of approval and continued eating his salad.

"So, has anyone heard how Duke and Tristan are doing lately? Have they reconciled or are they still divorcing?" asked Yugi.

"Apparently, they're attending couples therapy… for now. Tristan must have begged him to stay with him," answered Jack, whom was rather close to Duke.

"Really? Well, at least they're trying to stay together," sighed Yugi. "Oh, Tristan…"

"And don't forget Thunder Kid…" said Tea, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously," answered Yugi.

"Oh, that chubby, yellow, little albatross." sighed Atem, smacking his forehead at the humorous yet irritating thought of Tristan's best friend of a monster.

"Well, I have something else very dreadful that I need to warn all of you about," sighed Yugi. "Not so long ago, Atem and I had an audience with the gods and they told us that they believe that Nightshroud, Don Thousand, and Yami Marik are returning and they're trying to resurrect the Earthbound Immortals, the Great Leviathan, and Zorc. The gods fear that they are going to attack this realm."

Everyone's jaws dropped immediately upon hearing those draconian words. How could those enemies, once destroyed and forever imprisoned in the realm of shadows, enter the realm of light? It just doesn't make sense.

"What do you mean 'Earthbound Immortals?" snapped Jack Atlas.

"Or Yami Marik?" demanded Mai.

"It's true. They've escaped from their prisons in the Shadow Realm and are gaining much power. They may launch an assault on our realm if they find a way to do so," admitted Yugi.

"Well, if it's a fight they want, than it's a fight they'll get!" asserted Jack Atlas.

"It's time I pay back Yami Marik once and for all," stated Mai, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll need to warn everyone else. I've already told Dartz to be on the lookout. I'm sure Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson and their group of friends will want to know about Nightshroud returning," said Yugi.

"We'll have to prepare for battle. It looks like we'll need the strength of the Crimson Dragon to aid us," declared Jack.

"There haven't been any signs yet that they are planning on entering our realm, but it's possible that they are," swore Atem, his arms crossed.

"This valley will be our stronghold and we won't let those monsters take it," asserted Yusei.

"We'll need to gather our best monsters and defend our homeland. Let's show those creeps who's boss!" fist pumped Rebecca.

"I'll show Yami Marik what it's like to be trapped in the shadows against your will," swore Mai to herself.

"I'm thinking that in a few days, I'm going to hold a grand council here and invite everyone to it, so that we can warn them of the oncoming threat. We need to prepare as early as possible," declared Yugi.

Everyone had a great time at dinner, socializing amiably, as well as discussing defensive maneuvers in the place of a threat. That night after the guests had left, Yugi was sitting atop the roof of the palace's western tower. He watched as the moon hung, suspended high in the sky, gracing the night's terrain with its majestic light. Bathed in the moonlight, Yugi sat and next to him lay his good friend Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, as massive as he was. He rested his head right next to the spot where his master was sitting.

"There, boy," smiled Yugi gently as he stroked the face of the sleepy great dragon. "Boy, you sure are big. It's a wonder you can fit comfortably in your room right below us here, but then again, this tower is massive, including that humongous room. Really, this whole palace is massive. I never would have thought that I'd be living in a place so amazing. I sure hope it lasts. Ah, who am I kidding? We'll beat Zorc and all of them again and we'll ship them right back to Shadow Realm."

Gandora gave a grunt of approval, agreeing with his master and there they lay for another twenty minutes or so before going inside: Gandora to his tower and Yugi to his bedroom. Atem was already laying down and the night was only beginning…

"Yugi, come here and let me carress you, my love," requested the pharaoh.

Yugi complied, laying upon the bed and allowing his husband to gracefully stroke his chest, signaling his true affection for him. Yugi could only smile at his husband, ceasing to speak for he was so captured by staring into his husband's crimson eyes, like a fire burning across the sands of dessert under the moonlight.

"I love you, Atem," confessed Yugi.

"Such an axiom falls from your tongue, my love. I wish for you to tell me that at least a thousand times everyday and more. It's bliss to my mind," admitted Atem, staring into Yugi's beautiful violet eyes. "I see my future within those eyes, Yugi," smiled Atem.

"There's no reason for us to not be together," swore Yugi, expressing a genuine smile, burning with the strident bliss that was his love for Atem.

The two of them turned out the lights and stripped down to their most pure form, shedding the clothing they used to conceal themselves with during the day light, and embracing one another in the most ardent and sincere sense, casting aside all emotions besides love. Any other emotion was simply not necessary and the two of them engaged in the erotic splendor, but it was for them by no means an act of lust for lust had no place in their relationship, only love did. And in their relationship only love would forever remain, forever bonding them for eternity and even after.


	16. Hanging Out With GX

Jaden Yuki was running through the heavenly valley, breathing in the fresh air as Winged Kuriboh flew alongside him, in the rays of the blazing as his own light-hearted reality unfolded further with the constant drive of the day. He fell in the grass, laughing as bursts of positive energy surged through his mind, evoking jubilant sensation throughout his entire body. Life for him truly was a game and a fun one at that.

"Jaden, wait up!" called the high-pitched voice of his best friend Syrus Truesdale.

After Syrus had graduated from Duel Academy in life, within five or so years, he no longer was the short, geeky, and fragile young boy everyone knew at Duel Academy. He grew a few inches in height and became almost as tall as Jaden, replaced his glasses with contact lenses, and straightened out his hair while growing it longer so that it was almost as long as that of his other friend Alexis Rhodes. In fact, he became quite gorgeous and made a beautiful groom for Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Hey Sy, try to catch up!" called Jaden, still laughing.

"You know I don't have as much energy as you," sighed Syrus, breathing heavily after running for so long. They weren't far from the river and took notice of numerous beautiful castles located on surrounding ridges throughout the valley - including not only the palaces of both Jaden and his husband Jesse, as well as of Syrus and Tyranno, but also those of Maximillion Pegasus, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo, Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner and her wife Rebecca Hawkins, Ryo Bakura and his husband Marik Ishtar, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale and his husband Atticus, Yuma Tsukumo and his husband Shark, Akiza and her wife Sherry Le Blanc, among others… And the fanciest of them all - the palace of Pharaoh Atem and Yugi Muto.

"Hey, Sy, whataya say we pop in Yugi and see if he wants to hang out?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know, J. I mean, know we've been there before, but he's probably pretty busy all the time."

"So? I bet he'd love to see us. That's all the more reason for us to give him company. Come on, Sy!" laughed Jaden as he took off running through the massive alley.

"Jaden!" called Syrus as he took off running after his best friend, chasing him towards the direction of Yugi's palace, still a few miles away.

"Come on, Sy!" laughed Jaden as continued to run.

"He never learns, does he?" said Syrus to himself.

After a few minutes of running, Jaden realized that it would take quite a while to reach the palace on foot and so he called forth his most trusted ally - "Hey, Neos!"

Within a few minutes, Elemental Hero Neos arrived for he was forever bound to Jaden and thus, was able to sense him whenever he needed him. Flying through the air at the speed of light he came from the Crystal Palace - the home of Jaden and Jesse.

"Hey, can you fly me and Sy up to that ridge so we can go to Yugi's place?" asked Jaden.

"My pleasure," replied Neos as he swooped both Jaden and Syrus into his arms and began flying higher and higher, up to the ridge where Yugi's palace was.

The palace was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever seen - it was massive and was made entirely of white stone. Numerous towers stood tall and firm atop it and many windows were visible, allowing the light form the sun to flood its interior.

"Wow, this place sure is swanky," said Jaden as Neos set both him and Syrus down before the stairs that led to the patio and the grand doors.

Syrus, too, stared in excitement at the palace, going along with Jaden's wild attempt at fun.

"You're sure he won't mind if we just show up, right?" asked Syrus.

"Nah, of course not," answered Jaden so apathetically.

They climbed the stairs and knocked on the front doors, hoping for an answer. Within about a minute, the doors opened and it was Dark Magician Girl and she held in her hand a strawberry smoothie while she sipped it.

"Wow, it's Dark Magician Girl!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Yeah, but you can just call me Mana," replied Dark Magician Girl, still sipping on her smoothie.

"We're here to see Yugi! Is he available?" asked Jaden.

"Um, I don't know. Come on in," she gestured as she led them in.

Syrus and Jaden remembered from the grand ball a few weeks prior the great entrance hall and they walked through it, approaching the staircase as Dark Magician Girl led them, not ceasing to sip on her smoothie. Down a few hallways they went until they reached the dining room. Jaden and Syrus stared in awe at the architecture of the beautiful room and noticed the long table made of finely polished wood. Sitting near the head of the table was Yugi and across from him was the Dark Magician. It looked like they were having lunch together.

"Yugi, you've got company!" called Dark Magician Girl.

"Jaden, my boy, come here," called Yugi, gesturing as such.

"Hey, we're sorry to arrive without telling you, but we thought we'd come see you and Mana here opened the door," explained Jaden.

"It's quite all right," smiled Yugi. "Tell me, what brings you two here today?"

"We just wanted to see you," smiled Jaden.

Yugi looked at Syrus and recognized him,remembering that he is Zane Truesdale's younger brother.

"You must be Zane's younger brother," said Yugi.

"Yeah, I am," replied Syrus. "Zane and I aren't like super close, but we get along."

"I've been meaning to invite him over for dinner sometime soon. I just had Jack Atlas over the other night and it was a splendid occasion," stated Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi, Jessie wanted me to tell you to please come over to our palace sometime like maybe… right now," smiled Jaden.

"Well, I was having lunch here with Mahad, but I should be wrapping this up soon. You two should really sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

Jaden's face lit up with glee. "Alright."

Dark Magician Girl walked back and forth through the room, still sipping on her smoothie and when she finally finished it, she simply muttered a spell and the glass refilled with the pink beverage.

"Mmm… I love strawberries," she smiled to herself.

Within a few minutes, Yugi bid Mahad and Mana farewell for the time being and went with Jaden and Syrus to the the other side of the Heavenly Valley. They arrived at the Crystal Palace and it was spectacular. It was huge in size not unlike Yugi's own palace, but it was much shinier and there were many windows which seemed to made out of various types of gemstones, displaying a rainbow of colors which shone brilliantly in the light of the sun.

"Well, here we are - my house," announced Jaden as he led both Yugi and Syrus into the front doors.

A large entrance hall was before them and it had pillars lining it, decorated with many gemstones. Through it they walked and eventually they made their way to a parlor where Jaden found his husband laying on the couch with his beloved Ruby Carbuncle curled in his arms.

"Jess?" called Jaden.

"Yeah, J?" answered Jessie.

"Look who's here."

Per his husband's request, Jesse Anderson turned around to look in the doorway and there he saw Yugi standing.

"Yugi!" exclaimed Jesse as he jumped up and hugged him. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. How's it been?"

"Nice to see you, Jess," blushed Yugi.

Jesse, whom grasped both of Yugi's shoulders, staring at him with true affection, looked into the King of Games' eyes and embraced him like a brother and Yugi demonstrated similar sentiment. Although Yugi was about five or six years Jesse's senior, he had known well both him and Jaden from the dueling pro-leagues in life and they became great friends and rivals.

Jesse began to escort Yugi to a small dining room located down the hallway. Yugi took notice of how sparkly everything in the palace was for nearly everything seemed to be coated in crystals, even the white marble flooring which had a peculiar shine that seemed to resonate in the eyes of whomever viewed it. When they reached the small dining room, they found Elemental Hero Burstinetrix and Yubel enjoying tea together before they took their seats. Ruby Carbuncle made itself comfortable atop Jesse's shoulders and Amethyst Cat purred under the table, snuggling against Jesse's legs.

"My Crystal Beasts are my family," smiled Jesse.

"I can tell," agreed Yugi.

"Jaden has his Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacians, and Yubel all living here and I have my Crystal Beasts. We're one big family," stated Jesse.

"It's the same at my palace. Atem and I have all our monsters living with us as well," related Yugi.

Syrus laughed. "My place is practically a Jurassic park. Ally of Tyranno's dinos live with us. We have a huge backyard and they all hang out here and he spends a lot of his time training them in his drill sergeant ways."

"Yeah, that place is a jungle," agreed Jaden. "I've got lost in that yard of your's a few times."

Yugi socialized with Jaden, Syrus, and Jesse for another ten minutes or so before the dining room doors kicked open and came running into the room the dino drill sergeant himself, Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Sarg!" exclaimed Tyranno as he came crashing into the room, giving Jaden a huge hug per his usual habit before thrashing his knuckles across Jaden's head. "Sarg, what's going on?"

"Nice to see you, Tyranno," laughed Jaden.

Syrus could only smile awkwardly at his husband, whom deeply revered Jaden and considered him to be his "sergeant."

"Oh, Tyranno," sighed the woman whom then entered the room. She had long, blonde hair and was sporting a blue skirt and a white tank top. It was Alexis Rhodes and behind her were a man with shoulder length hair and black cargo pants with a matching muscle shirt and spiked braces around his wrists, and another man whom was tall and handsome with green eyes and short, black hair that was spiked a bit, whom also had on khaki colored pants and a white shirt that was a bit wrinkled underneath a black vest. Their names were Axel Brody and Jim Cook.

"We were hanging out with Tyranno and he said that Syrus went off with Jaden somewhere and we figured we'd find you all here," admitted Alexis. "Sorry for showing up unexpected."

"It's fine, Lex," said Jaden.

"It's practically a party now. All we need is Atticus," said Jesse.

Alexis, Tyranno, Kim, and Axel all seemed to halt their own subjective realities upon taking notice of Yugi, whom was sitting at the table, sipping tea so casually. Sure, all four of them had met him a few times in life at the duiling pro-leagues and they had attended both his grand ball and his wedding prior, but none of them had gotten particularly close to him in life and this was a chance.

"Wow, you don't come across someone like this everyday," muttered Tyranno.

"Yeah, who knew Yugi would here," agreed Alexis.

"Crikey, mates, I reckon we showed up at just the right time," said Jim in his Australian accent.

"He probably doesn't like when he's so idolized," admitted Axel so candidly.

"Oh, it's quite alright," admitted Yugi honestly. "All I ask is that no one idolizes me. I know that all of you have accomplished your own great feats and you should all be proud of yourselves for them. I'm nothing special."

"You're really humble, aren't you?" asked Jaden.

"I try to be," blushed Yugi.

"Where's Aster Phoenix and his husband?" asked Tyranno.

"You mean Chas?" asked Jesse. "You know how snobby Aster is andI'm sure he has Chas wrapped right around his finger. They're probably at their castle on the other side of the valley, having sex or something. They don't come around much unless it's something that makes them look good."

"Hey, I got a surprise for you all," began Jaden. "Hold on. I'll be back in a second."

A minute later, he came back into the room, carrying a huge cake and he set it upon the fine table.

"Yeah, I baked this earlier and was saving it for Jess and myself tonight, since we're all here, why not?" laughed Jaden as he began to cut it, dishing out plates to everyone.

Tyranno indulged in the cake, devouring it like only a dinosaur could while everyone else stared at him in awe that someone could actually eat so quickly.

"Wow, Jaden, this is really great," said Yugi.

"Thanks, I love vanilla cake and I used the whipped cream-like icing on top, so it's extra delicious. Haha,"

"Room for one more?" came the singing voice of none other than Attitcus Rhodes, donning a light purple suit as he danced into the room in a fashion similar to that of a Broadway dancer. He cart wheeled onto a chair and grabbed himself a piece of cake, sampling its scrumptious flavor.

"Atti!" squealed Alexis with glee as she ran to hug her brother, whom she had not seen in awhile.  
"Where's Zane?" asked Jaden in regards to Atticus' husband.

"Right here," came the stern voice of Zane Truesdale, whom had entered the room, he was donning his signature black outfit with its notorious trench coat.

"Well, that answers my question," laughed Jaden.

Zane glanced around the room and took notice of Yugi, whom smiled. The former approached the latter and willingly embraced him in a tight hug, which was something extremely rare for him to do.

"Wow, Zane never hugs anyone," whispered Syrus to Jaden.

"I know," replied Jaden.

"Yeah, I can't even get him to hug me half the time," complained Atticus.

When Zane broke the hug, he looked at Yugi adamantly, staring into the eyes of his greatest rival in life.

"Yugi, pleasure to run into you here," stated Zane.

"Same here, Zane…"

"How are you feeling today?" asked Zane.

"Lovely, I was invited here by Mr. Yuki and it's been a wonderful occasion so far. Jaden really knows how to bake well," replied Yugi.

"Indeed," muttered Zane to himself, glancing at Jaden.

"Wow, it's so great to have everyone here," said Jaden.

"Yugi, tell me, how is Seto Kaiba doing lately?" asked Zane, thinking of the legendary duel he once had with Kaiba in which he slayed him and took his title of second place on the list of top duelists, only behind Yugi himself.

"Kaiab's been… out of sight lately," began Yugi. "Not long after he and my friend Joey broke up, he's been going out with a guy named Allister and they seem pretty serious. I don't speak to Allister a whole lot, but I'm pretty great friends with two of Allister's close friends. Their names are Rafael and Valon and the last I talked to them, they said that they hadn't seen Allister around much lately. I guess he and Kaiba are really in love."

"Who would date Kaiba?" smirked Jaden. "He's rude, he's a cheapskate, and he's never done anything nice for anyone but himself."

"I try to think of Kaiba as a friend, but I don't know if it'll ever truly happen," sighed Yugi, taking a bite of his cake. "I know he's had a bit of a rivalry with both Zane and Jack Atlas because they each beat him in life and he never really could get past those losses. It's like he just doesn't know how to accept defeat."  
Everyone looked out the beautiful window before them and could see the gorgeous valley, lush and vigorous, stretching out towards the midday sun. The legendary beast Rainbow Dragon in all its splendor could be seen flying beyond not far from the palace and Jesse felt pride surge through his heart. Everyone stared at how beautiful it was, it's entire body glistening in the light of day.

"That's my greatest creature," proudly stated Jesse.

"He's almost like my Slifer," commented Yugi.

Topaz Tiger came running into the room and jumped at Jesse, licking his face and wagging his tail, almost startling everyone.

"Down, boy," laughed Jesse.

"I haven't seen someone with such a close bond to their monsters since, well, myself," stated Yugi, admiring Jesse's intimate connection with the Crystal Beasts.

Winged Kuriboh flew into the room and landed on Jaden's shoulders, staring at Yugi - his original owner.

"I remember you," smiled Yugi. "Your friend Kuriboh lives at my palace. I should have brought him along so he could see you."

Winged Kuriboh made a joyous sound and made and effort to clap his tiny hands.

Everyone laughed at how adorable the scene was and for the next half hour or so, amiable conversation was made and it truly was a celebration of the bonds of friendship, uniting together every single one of the people sharing their time together in that room.

Yugi paused for a moment, prepared to address the issue that needed to be raised.

"I have received word recently from the Gods that it is very possible that some old enemies incuding the ones you all called the White Light and Nightshroud may be returning."

Suddenly the room became quiet and Atticus Rhodes in particular expressed an expression of horror upon his face. Nightshroud couldn't be returning, could he be?

Yugi explained the details of how he knew and an empowering sensation pulsed throughout the veins of everyone.

"We can't show fear. You beat them before and you'll beat them again," encouraged Yugi.

"We will, get your game on!" enthused Jaden, trying to follow in Yugi's example.

"We have to protect our home. If J's in than I'm in too," swore Jesse.

"Me too," said Alexis.

"Yeah, same for me," said Syrus.

"Count me in," said Axel.

"You know I'm there," said Atticus.

"Crikey, mates, I'm in," said Jim.

Everyone looked at Zane, whom was silent, expecting him to say something.

"We'll send Nightshroud back to the depths of the Shadow Realm and he can take Zorc and the White Light and the Earthbound Immortals with him!" swore Zane.


	17. Mana's Spare Time

**I updated the chapter and added a lot more to it, so if you're interested in reading it, go ahead. I had to reupload it because I'm at the computer at my college and I had trouble copying and pasting the new stuff I wrote in Word to .**

It had been a long day of work. At the palace of Yugi and Atem, Dark Magician Girl had spent almost the entire day with her master in his private study, conducting magical research and they finally had a breakthrough in a specific area of transfiguration-related spells. The hours could be long and sometimes agonizing, but magic was her passion after all. The study was a room probably about twenty feet by twenty feet on the third floor of the palace. Numerous bookshelves stacked with magical books were present in the room and there were cabinets containing test tubes and alchemic ingredients of goodness-knows-what, as well as numerous magical artifacts such as a crystal ball, a few wands, and even a flying broom, among other magical things scattered throughout the room. Dark Magician was at work, testing out a new potion he was perfecting as his apprentice handed him the necessary tools and ingredients to craft it. In fact, Dark Magician was so pleased with her for her more-than-helpful performance throughout the day that he let her leave a half hour earlier than usual. With glee, she hugged her master, expressing gratitude for said generosity.

"Oh, thank you master Mahad! I'm gonna go see what Yugi and Atem are up to!" she cheered before skipping out of the study and down the staircase, through some long hallways, and finally into the grand dining room to find both Yugi and Atem sitting with a very tall and muscular blonde man, dressed in a grey shirt with black pants.

"Well, Raphael, it's wonderful to have you here tonight," spoke Atem proudly.

"Yeah, we've been wanting you to come over for a while now, but we've been so busy with royal stuff and having meetings with the Gods and ya know…" explained Yugi.

"It's quite alright," spoke Dartz's former servant, whom lived in a nice mansion a few miles down the valley.

Yugi, Atem, and Raphael seemed to be carrying on an amiable conversation which would be interrupted by the most cheerful resident of the palace.

"Hi Yugi! Hi Atem!" waved Dark Magician Girl as she made her way to them.

"Hi, Mana," replied Yugi. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I just got done with work with master Mahad up in his study and I thought I'd come see all of you before going up to my room to wait for dinner," said Dark Magician Girl.

"Well, we were just having a conversation with Raphael here and you're welcome to join us if you want," said Atem.

"Oh, I feel bad for interrupting. I'll let you all talk. By the way, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Vegetarian lasagna, rice cakes, and steamed vegetables," answered Yugi.

"Yum," smiled Dark Magician Girl before she conjured herself a strawberry smoothie from thin air (it was her favorite). "Do any of you guys want one?" she asked.

Atem and Rafael shook their heads, but Yugi replied differently. "I'd love one, Mana," he said.

"Well, here ya go," she said as she conjured another smoothie and handed it to him before turning around and walking out of the room. "I'll see you all at dinner!"

She went to the second floor and found the armory where Buster Blader, Silent Swordsman and Black Luster Soldier were sharpening their might blades. The entire room had many different weapons mounted to the walls as well a forging table for crafting new weapons.

"Hey guys, what's up?" gushed Dark Magician Girl.

"Crafting a new blade," answered Buster Blader, whom did not take his eyes off his sword.

"Same here," replied both Black Luster Soldier and Silent Swordsman simultaneously.

"Oh, well what are you guys doing afterwards? Dinner's pretty soon," she asked.

"I'm going upstairs to my room to shower for dinner when I'm done with this," replied Black Luster Soldier.

"So am I," replied Buster Blader.

"As am I," replied Silent Swordsman, all speaking of their own respective rooms on the fourth floor of the palace.

"Oh, well, okay, sorry to bother you guys," said Dark Magician Girl before bidding farewell and walking out of the armory, sipping on her smoothie.

"Everyone's busy tonight. I wish I could find someone free.

Bored, she wondered what she could do. She ran upstairs, saying "Hi," to Kuriboh, whom was headed to the indoor spa in the palace's basement that contained a sauna and a hot-water bath, when she passed him on the staircase and made her way again to the third floor, walking past the private study of Silent Magician. She didn't really feel like going to the basement for a hot water bath or a session in the sauna, having sweat pour down her body. She also thought about going up one of the palace's towers - to Gandora's room. She thought maybe the great dragon could use some company, but decided against it when she remembered that Silent Magician was currently in her personal study.

"I wonder if we can hang out and have girl time," thought Dark Magician Girl to herself, smiling.

She knew that Silent Magician wasn't very outgoing and in fact was rather placid and introverted, but especially kind. Maybe knocking on her door wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I just hope I'm not disturbing her," thought Dark Magician Girl to herself before she knocked on the door.

Within seconds, the door was answered by none other than Silent Magician. She stood adamantly, being around six feet in height compared to Dark Magician Girl's Five feet, five inches high or so. Dressed in her beautiful white robes lined with light blue, she gazed amicably at Dark Magician Girl, casting a comfortable vibe.

"Yes, Mana?" she asked.

"Well," began Dark Magician Girl. "I'm kinda bored right now and I was wondering if you were free and I thought maybe we could hang out or something. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Oh, you never bother me, Mana, but right now I am in the middle of some serious magical research, so I can't right now. Only a few minutes ago did I run into Mahad in the hallway and he told me how well you are doing with your own magical ambitions. He mentioned that you've been exceptionally helpful to him with his research lately over in his study down the hall from here," spoke Silent Magician truthfully."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you if I am. I'm just kinda bored and I was looking for someone to talk to. Yugi and Atem are downstairs with a guest and dinner is not for a while still."

"Why don't you step into my study? You're welcome to observe my research if you wish, darling," offered Silent Magician, as she ran her hand through her long and beautiful white hair.

"Oh, okay," nodded Dark Magician Girl as she stepped into the study. It was a lot like Dark Magician's study, except that it seemed to be more celestial, more peaceful feeling, and less dark. It was also about the same size as his study and contained many similar magical instruments and features. "Wow, it's so pretty in here," exclaimed Dark magician Girl as she ran her hand through her beautiful blonde hair and stared at a beautiful potted plant in the corner of the room. There was also a window that had an exceptional view of the valley, which light from the now-setting sun seemed to pour in through.

Silent Magician was at her desk, focused on her work as Mana walked around the room, examining things. She had been in this room numerous times before, but she always found it fascinating for some reason each time she had the pleasure of going in.

"Well, Mana, as soon as I am finished with my research in a half hour, I'm going up to my bedroom upstairs to freshen up for dinner," said Silent Magician.

"Oh, that's fine," replied Dark Magician Girl, whom was prepared to go up to her own room on the fourth floor to freshen up herself. "I'm gonna go do that myself, see you at dinner."

She closed the door on her way out and went upstairs to her room. It was only down the hallways from the master bedroom where Yugi and Atem slept. Opening her door, she threw herself down upon her bed and stared at the sealing, still sipping her pink-colored strawberry smoothie and wondering what to do with herself until dinner.

Her room had pink wall paper and a light blue carpet, deeply contrasting from the rest of the palace's interior design. She also had in her room a finely polished white dresser made of wood, a mirror, a vanity table containing her makeup and jewelry, as well as a walk-in closet with all of her clothing. On the night stand next to her bed were framed pictures - one of herself standing with Mahad, one with herself hugging Watapon and Kuriboh, and another of herself with both Yugi and Atem. Also on her wall was a poster of Jack Atlas with Red Dragon Archfiend behind him.

"I love my room," she smiled, once again taking a sip of her smoothie. "I really hope we're having ice cream for dessert…"

She grabbed from a stack of magazines lying next to her bed the new issue of the Heavenly times Magazine that she had just bought the other day and she flipped to an article written by none other than Carly Carmine herself and began reading.

After she read some interesting stories, she closed her eyes and began laying down for another twenty minutes, before she went into her personal bathroom and showered before getting dressed for dinner.

"Well, I'm already to go," she cheered and left her room to find Watapon passing by in the hallway, whom had just left his and was headed downstairs to dinner too.

The two of them walked down to the first floor and entered the dining room to find almost everyone already seated. Yugi and atem were at the head of the table with Mahad already seated next to them and the blonde man from earlier was as well.

"Aw, I hope they're serving smoothies tonight for drinks," she smiled to herself, humming a pleasant tune as she awaited dinner to be served.

"And tonight," began Atem. "I'd like to welcome our special guest, Raphael, whom we have the pleasure of dining with this evening," as he raised his glass of wine, addressing everyone at the table before the feast began. All of the monsters began clapping and cheering and Summoned Skull's pleasant-sounding growl stood out among all others.

"And now, let's eat."

And suddenly, all kinds of great food appeared on the table before them and everyone dug in.

After dinner, Dark Magician Girl left the dining room with Watapon, going on about how much she loved the cake that was served for dessert. It was truly a spectacular feast and now that her belly was full and her work for the day was done, there really was nothing to do except relax. She passed the parlor on the second floor, which was where Yugi and Atem went with their guest. Yugi and Atem were sitting on the super comfortable sofa before the lit hearth, while Raphael was sitting on the armchair next to it and the three of them were going on, talking about something and Dark Magician Girl almost went in to join the conversation, but Watapon wanted to hang out with her.

"Well, okay, let's go to your room!" Dark Magician Girl smiled.

She walked upstairs with him floating through the air alongside her and they went to his room to hang out. It was right across the hallway from her own room and she was so happy to have someone to socialize with.

When they entered the room, Dark Magician Girl threw herself down upon the bed, which had white, comfortable covers, and she glanced around the room. She noticed how adorable it was for there were numerous potted flowers, a small table with chairs, many stuffed animals, and to top it off, a huge framed picture of Yugi cuddling Watapon in his arms upon the wall.

"I wonder what Kuriboh's doing right now," she pondered and suddenly heard "Kuree!" from out in the hallway. A jubilant smile formed across her face. "Kuriboh, is that you?" she called and the furry, little creature stuck his face in the doorway, floating into the room and clapping.

"Kuree!"

"Aw, now it's a party!" Dark Magician Girl smiled as she began to carry on a conversation with both Watapon and Kuriboh. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that Watapon, Marshmallon, Kuriboh and his siblings aren't humanoid and can't speak proper English verbally, but people can understand what they're saying telepathically and they can understand what people are saying to them]**

For another half hour or so, she hung out with her tiny friends, conversing amiably about life before she got up and left to go see what else was going on around the palace. In the hallway, she saw the Magician of Black Chaos in all his dark glory walking to his bedroom.

"Hi!" she called before initiating a conversation with him. "I know you wear that tight, black vinyl outfit all the time, but I really love it! I want one for myself. Where'd you buy it from?" she asked.

"This old thing? I've had it for a quite a few millennia," laughed the Magician of Black Chaos before he flipped his long and straight, black hair backwards. "It goes with my whole chaos theme."

"I can tell. I've been trying to get master Mahad to maybe change his attire, but he insists on always wearing that purple sorcerer's armor, robe thing he always has on," confessed Dark Magician Girl, laughing about her master.

"He's so stern in his ways. I've never seen someone so devoted and so loyal to the cause he serves – the Pharaoh," replied the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Yeah, me neither. It's amazing," admitted Dark Magician Girl.

"Well, anyway, I'm headed to my room. I'm tired and want to catch up on my sleep," said the Magician of Black Chaos.

"That's understandable. It is getting a little bit late."

And with that, she saw the Magician of Black Chaos enter his bedroom, which was just down the hall. She had been in it a few times and it was very cool yet dark looking with black wallpaper and a few gargoyle statues hanging from the sides of the ceiling and candles scattered throughout the room.

"Huh, let's see… What else could I go do," she pondered to herself, pulling out a pack of bubblegum from her pocket and inserting a piece of the pink substance into her mouth.

"I really shouldn't bother Yugi and Atem since they're entertaining a guest who came to specifically see them… Hmm… I know! I'll go see what master Mahad is doing!"

She went down the hallway to his bedroom door and knocked on it. His room was located right next to the master bedroom where Yugi and Atem slept because he wanted to be especially near them at all times. He answered the door, holding a lit candle, and gazed at his apprentice.

"Mana, what is it?" he asked. He was dressed in white robes that he typically slept in.

"I'm kinda bored, so I was wondering what you were up to," she smiled, blowing a bubble with her gum that popped almost instantaneously.

"Well, I've worked so hard today and I've been up since before dawn, so I'm rather tired and am about to go to bed," he said, yawning.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll let you sleep then. Sorry to bother you, master," she apologized.

"It's quite alright, Mana," he replied, gently shutting his door, prepared to blow out his candle and lay down,

Dark Magician Girl returned to her own bedroom and closed the door, thinking about what to do. Desiring to have some fun, she grabbed her wand and from it shot confetti all throughout her room. She held her wand began singing her best rendition of the dance song "Mr. Wonderful" and she actually sounded good, pretending that she was a famous pop star performing for millions of her adoring fans on her world tour. It was a blast!

When she was satisfied with her stellar performance, she bid her fans goodnight and shut off the lights, falling onto her bed and pulling the covers over her head, awaiting a new day to come so she could embark on all her wonderful ambitions once again.


	18. Duke and Tristan Make Up

**In this chapter, Duke and Tristan work out their primary marital problem - the presence of Thunder kid in their home. This is meant to be a funny chapter and I'm planning on doing a few more funny chapters to follow it. After them, there is going to be a darker, more emotional turn that follows up with the return of old villains like Zorc, Yami Marik, Aporia, Nightshroud, Don Thusand, etc. and this story will get a lot more serious. If you haven't reviewed, please do so when you finish reading this chapter. **

Duke and Tristan were arguing in such a typical fashion for dysfunctional married couples. They had recently got out of couple's therapy and had resolved most of their issues, but the primary one still remained - the presence of Thunder Kid in their home. Duke hated the annoying, little brat and wanted him out, but Tristan, being Thunder kid's best friend forever, refused. This final issue was the reason for all of their marital dysfunction that still was going on. One day, they engaged in a final argument to decide the fate of the yellow albatross of a pathogen that plagued their marriage form the moment they both entered the realm of Heaven.

"Alright, Tristan, I'm giving you one more chance to prove that you're worthy of being married to someone as fabulous as myself," sighed Duke Devlin.

"Oh, thank you, love!" cried Tristan, throwing himself at his pretentious husband, wrapping his arms around him and smacking him with a huge kiss.

"Ugh! Get off me, Tristan! You haven't earned the right to kiss me again… yet."

Tristan frowned, but was so happy because he knew that he was getting to stay with his beloved husband, Duke, whom he loved more than anyone else in the world except for maybe Thunder Kid. How Tristan loved that voluptuous, irritating, annoying, lazy, sloth of a an excuse for a monster, constantly paling around with him and embracing his frequent company much to the dismay of Duke. In fact, Duke hated Thunder Kid so much and wanted very badly to get rid of him and all his annoying antics. Thunder Kid really was Tristan's only monster and he was no match for Duke's monsters Spike Bot, Dark Assailant, Strike Ninja, Maximum Six, Orgoth the Relentless, and the beautiful dragon of diamond Hyozanryu. They all without doubt could annihilate Thunder Kid from the face of existence.

"Tristan, I will only take you back on one more condition - get rid of Thunder Kid," stated Duke coldly and adamantly, initiating his final demand.

"No! shouted Tristan, sobbing as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I can't get rid of him! Where will he go? He needs me!"

"No, he doesn't, Tristan. He's a little pest and he annoys me, he annoys my monsters, he wrecks our palace and freeloads everywhere, he eats ALL our food, he smells terribly… He's more trouble than he's worth. It's me or him, Tristan, so make your choice," replied Duke, crossing is arms over his chest.

"This isn't fair! Where will he go? He'll starve!" protested Tristan.

"No, he won't. We're dead, remember? Besides, there's food everywhere in this realm. This whole valley is full of it and all our friends live in palaces and mansions just as nice as ours if not nicer all throughout this valley. If Thunder Kid is that afraid to live outside on his own than he can move in with one of them. I'm sure someone would take him in, at least until the see what he's like to live with!" snapped Duke.

"Thunder Kid's my best friend!" snapped Tristan.

"Ever since you died and came here to this realm and met him, he's done nothing but make you turn into a baby. In life, you weren't nearly as clingy as you are now and you were actually sexy and fun. After you met Thunder Kid, you just turned into a baby who can't stand to be away from me for more than one minute. It'll be good for you to get rid of him, Tristan. I want my old husband back - the one that was always strong and cool and sexy in life, not this joke that you've become now, thanks to Thunder Kid's influence. You've become an annoying freeloader with serious attachment issues just like him!" explained Duke.

"This isn't fair," sobbed Tristan, his lip shaking.

"It's either me or Thunder Kid, so make your choice, Tristan."

After some heavy contemplation, Tristan made his choice and decided to kick out Thunder Kid, much to Duke's pleasure. Tristan had no idea how he was going to do the deed of telling Thunder Kid to leave. Although it brought tears to his eyes, he knew that he had to or Duke would divorce him.

"I can't do it!" sobbed Tristan later that day as they stood in the kitchen of their palace, which was only a very short distance away from Yugi's palace.

"Fine than. It's simple. I'll do it for you," replied Duke maturely.

He left the kitchen and went into the main parlor. The entire palace was primarily decorated to Duke's taste for after all it truly was his house - not Tristan's. Duke made the entire place reflect his personal tastes. Many of the walls were painted dark red, gargoyles were on nearly every fireplace within it, much of the furniture was black vinyl, most of the carpets were crimson, and there was a constant theme of rock and metal music - especially of the glam subgenres - reflected throughout the place. Duke loved it.

When Duke got to the parlor, he found spilled upon the carpet a bottle of soda and Thunder Kid was passed out, asleep on the couch. Duke grinded his teeth, glaring at the yellow albatross before him. He thought about stabbing him, but if the Gods found out, tat could end him on a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm, at least for a while.

"I'm just gonna tell him to leave. It's simple as that," whispered Duke to himself.

He tapped Thunder Kid on the shoulder, but the chubby, little monster would not wake up and so he repeated the procedure a few more times with no success until he finally just smacked Thunder Kid on the stomach, causing him to awaken, jumping with fright at the sting from Duke's assault.

"Thunder Kid, you're outta here. I don't wanna hear it. You've caused way too much trouble in the years you've been living with us ere. This is my house and I want you out. Tristan can visit you at your new home, wherever it is. Leave now," demanded Duke as he pointed towards the direction of the exit.

Thunder Kid looked at him apathetically before shutting his eyes again and attempting to go back to sleep before Duke picked up a broom from the corner of the room and smacked him with it, causing him to fall off the couch.

"I mean it. Leave…" ordered Duke in a draconian tone of voice.

Thunder kid just stood there, staring at him. Duke meant business. He pulled from his handbag a bottle of pepper spray and began spraying Thunder Kid with it and smacking him with the broom, chasing him out of the parlor and through the hallway, down a staircase, and into the foyer and lastly, out the front doors.  
Thunder Kid, struggling and panting for breath, turned around and looked back at Duke, who stood with his hands on his hips, guarding the front door from invasion by the yellow annoyance. Thunder Kid tried to walk back towards the doors, but Duke pulled out his pepper spray again and aimed it, frightening him.

"This is for every time you've embarrassed me in front of my friends, ate my food, broke my possessions, freeloaded in my house, turned my husband into a clingy brat, annoyed my monsters, and walked in on the great sex I was having with my husband! Not to mention the times you've tried to turn our sex into a threesome!" shouted Duke.

Thunder kid still tried to enter the palace, but Duke wouldn't have it. He whistled, calling his monsters to come forth. The great and beautiful white dragon of diamond Hyozanryu flew down from his room at the top of one's the palace's towers, hovering in the air above Duke. Also, the extremely muscular warrior Orgoth the Relentless and the deadly Spike Bot stepped outside from the front doors, standing alongside Duke and staring down Thunder kid.

"Just try to come back in my house and you'll meet his sword," pointing to Orgoth, "his balls and chains," pointing to Spike Bot, "and his diamond breath," pointing to the dragon.

Thunder Kid, trembling with fear, ran away, leaving the palace for good as Duke smiled confidently.

"There's only room for one bitch in this house and it's me," he said to himself, holding his hands on his hips. "AND STAY OUT!" he shouted to the Tristan's fleeing friend.

Duke waited until he could see that Thunder Kid was within a far enough distance. He turned to Orgoth and said "I want all of you to increase palace security and seal all other entrances. I don't want that little brat ever coming back here. We've gotta make sure that he can't get in ever again."

Orgoth and Spike Bot gave grunts, signaling they understood their master's command and they went back inside as Hyozanryu flew back up to his tower.

Duke, feeling proud of himself, took out his tiny mirror from his hand bag and examined himself thoroughly. He was wearing his signature outfit - a black muscle shirt, a red vest, black vinyl pants, and black boots, as well as his dice earrings.

"Mmm, I should put on some more makeup, but damn do I look fine," he said to himself before going back inside and slamming the front doors shut and locking them.

That evening, Duke found Tristan sitting on a chair in the parlor, expressing a sad look on his face. Duke, dressed to impress as usual, had just showered and blow dried his hair. He was about to head off to Yugi's palace for a visit, but he knew that he had to take precautions and make sure that the palace was safe before heading out - and leaving Tristan without his supervision.

"He's gonna try and let that little annoyance back in my house. I just know it," muttered Duke to himself. "Well, I've told Orgoth and my other monsters to be on the lookout and not to let him let Thunder Kid back in here for any reason whatsoever. I trust that they'll be able to handle the job."

Duke approached his husband, whom was sitting on a chair, dressed in a blue, unbuttoned shirt and his underwear with a beer in one hand. Thinking cognitively, Duke said what he had to say.

"Honey, I'm going to visit Yugi and Atem tonight. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," answered Tristan in such a monotone vice.

"And remember, don't let Thunder kid back in here for any reason. He's banned from this palace forever. Got that? And my monsters know all about it. They'll constantly be on the lookout, so don't even try to sneak him back in here, okay?" said Duke.

"Yeah, sure," answered Tristan, still seeming so sad.

"Alright than, I'm outta here. See ya.

With that, Duke went up to the tower and hot on Hyozanryu, flying into the dusk to Yugi's palace. Once there, he knocked at the front doors, waiting patiently for an answer. Dark Magician Girl, sipping on her signature strawberry smoothie, answered the door.

"Hi, Duke!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Mana, Yugi invited me over."

"Okay," she smiled as she led him inside and up to the parlor where he found Yugi sitting on the couch with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts laying on the rug before him like a good, big, super scary-looking kitty with a big heart that he was.

"Hi, Duke," said Yugi.

"Hey," said Duke, sitting on the couch beside him. "Well, Tristan and I have reconciled. I only gave him two conditions though. He has to go back to being the man I fell in love with and not the clingy, childish brat he's become, and secondly he had to kick out Thunder Kid. He couldn't get himself to do it, so I did."

"Wow, that's great you've reconciled," said Yugi. "How'd you get rid of Thunder Kid?"

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. I put my foot down and kicked him out. I changed the locks and have better security. I forbid Tristan to ever let him back in again."

"Where's Thunder Kid now?" asked Yugi.

"Don't know, don't care. All he ever did was cause trouble and Tristan would blindly stick up for him. It annoyed the crap out of me and it was ruining our marriage."

Yugi was well aware of how much of a nuisance Thunder Kid was and he even had bore witness to it many times. Frankly, he did not blame Duke for wanting to get rid of him.

"How's Tristan taking it?" asked Yugi.

"Right now, he's sitting around in his underwear, drinking beer, and acting all sad, but eh, give him time…"

"It's for the better," agreed Yugi, whom tried to sympathize with thunder Kid, but knew how much of a nuisance he truly was. "I still remember that picnic we went on when Thunder Kid tried to eat Marshmallon… Oh my goodness. Marshmallon wouldn't put up with it," laughed Yugi.

"Yeah," laughed Duke. "I can finally leave my house without fearing that I'll find it a wreck when I get back, courtesy of Thunder Kid's shenanigans with my husband. Other than that, marriage counseling started out really awkwardly and Tristan wanted Thunder kid to attend our sessions with us, but I wasn't having it. I'm not married to him, I'm married to Tristan. Tristan really wouldn't budge with his issues initially, but he's started to come around and he may actually turn back into the man I fell in love with in life. We made some compromises and we're finally going to get our marriage back on track and now that Thunder Kid's gone, the main problem is eliminated."

"Exactly," agreed Yugi, offering Duke a bottle of fine wine.

"By the way, I'm going out with Jack Atlas to have dinner tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"Sure," smiled Yugi honestly.

Yugi and Duke conversed amiably for the next hour or two until Duke returned home to find Tristan, still in his underwear, sitting in the exact same place he was earlier.

"Love, I'm back," he announced, shrugging his husband on the shoulder.

"Yeah," muttered Tristan.

"Hey, so whataya say I do something to cheer you up? I could get undressed and we could go to our bedroom and do some stuff," suggested Duke, looking at his husband's six-pack abs through his unbuttoned shirt.

Tristan began to smile and he couldn't hide it. He felt his penis begin to elongate at the thought of Duke naked and after a moment of silence, he looked at him.

"Okay," smiled Tristan, finally getting up and placing his hand over Duke's ass as the two of them went to their bedroom to embark on an adventure of erotic passion.

In fact, Tristan was as handsome as Duke was gorgeous. They really did compliment one another well and although it was obvious that Duke wore the pants in the relationship, Tristan respected him. In fact, in life when their mutual crush Serenity Wheeler fell in love with Mai Valentine, Duke and Tristan ended up falling for each other, each admitting that they always possessed feelings for the other, but was too shy to admit it until after Serenity became unavailable. And although that Tristan would not admit it, if not at least for a while, maybe getting rid of Thunder Kid was a good thing for Tristan after all.

"I'm finally gonna get my husband back…" thought Duke to himself, smiling as he shut the bedroom door and began to undress before positioning himself on his comfortable bed and awaiting his husband to get hard enough to penetrate him…

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Akiza's Garden

Yugi was walking around outside one morning, feeling the sensation of the sun's illuminating rays shone while a gentle breeze caressed his flesh, nurturing it in the morning's light. He was taking a walk through the valley and he was witnessing all of the natural world in its beauty. Countless varieties of flowers of all colors were blooming as he passed them, his feet walking over the lush, green grass, as many animals and duel monsters alike were frolicking in their natural habitats, adding to the splendid scenery an aura of life and vigor. He had passed a few of his friend's palaces along the way, but was simply taking this time to be alone for awhile, breathing in the fresh air as he reflected on his current position in life. He sat down upon a rock and stared out at everything in all its beauty, allowing the warm rays of the sun to bless his face with its nurturing feel.

"I wish Atem was here. This is so nice. He really needs to get out of the palace more," he thought to himself, thinking of his handsome husband, whom was back at the palace doing official pharaoh business.

Suddenly, his thought process was interrupted by sweet laughter from his side, chuckling among the blooming field. Turning his head to see who was there, he saw a beautiful women with an airy-red shirt with a matching corset and a flowing red and white skirt with red slip on shoes. Her dark red hair was hung beyond her shoulders as she held a basket into which she was putting flowers she was collecting.

"Hi!" Yugi said, waving to her.

She began to walk towards him as he gazed into her hazel eyes, he recognized her. It was Akiza Izinski.

"Hi, Yugi!" she waved, her face lighting up. "What brings you here?"

"I was just taking a walk. Are you out picking flowers?"

"Yeah, I'm taking them back to my garden at my palace. I have a huge garden behind it and there's all kinds of plants of every variety growing there!"

"Awe, that's so neat."

"Hey, you've never been there, have you?" Why don't you stop by later and maybe bring Atem and we can have tea in the garden."

"Alright," smiled Yugi before he received directions to her palace.

They continued socializing amiably for another ten minutes or so before Yugi would make his way back to his palace to ask Atem to come along with him to the occasion.

"Atem?" called Yugi as he entered the front doors and began walking through the entrance hall.

"He's in the basement," came the cheerful voice of Dark Magician Girl, whom was hanging upside down in midair.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Yugi asked curiously, examining her.

"Just hanging out!" she laughed.

It was obvious that she had herself in some sort of levitation spell that had her suspended in midair, relaxing for she knew that she would cease to fall.

"I'm going to have tea in a garden with a friend came to ask him if he'd come along."

"Ooh, tea! Can I come?" she asked, the excitement resonating within her voice.

"Sure."

Dark Magician Girl was so overcome with joy that she forgot to properly bring herself to the floor before dispelling her charm and thus, plummeted downward, landing on her behind before laughing at herself.

"I guess I forgot to properly lower myself," she chuckled.

They went to the basement to Catapult Turtle's room. It was a decently sized room that contained a pool of water with a submerged tunnel that led to the stream in their massive backyard. They opened the door and saw Atem sitting atop Catapult Turtle's large back, whom was relaxing in his pool.

"Good morning, Yugi," he called.

"I'm going to have tea with a friend. Do you want to come?" Yugi asked as Dark Magician Girl was throwing treats to Catapult Turtle.

"I don't see why not," he answered.

The three of them began their journey about a mile down the valley to a beautiful palace that was red and purple in color. Its stone architecture looked to be a mix of both French and Japanese cultures. Once they rang the doorbell, they were greeted by a rather elegant looking knight whom was tall and had white and pink armor and a red, flowing cape. It was Chevalier de Fleur.

"Hi, is Akiza here?" asked Yugi as the knight immediately bowed to them, recognizing them as the Pharaoh and the King of Games, causing Yugi to blush.

The knight called for Akiza, whom came to the door.

'Hi, Yugi, and you've brought the Pharaoh with you! My king, I am so pleased to have you here," she bowed before gesturing for them to follow her through the palace to the backyard.

Through the rooms and hallways they went, it was extremely beautiful and every room contained an airy-feel about them, being decorated with many potted plants as well as numerous statues of knights.

"I can't tell if this architecture is supposed to be French or Japanese," said Atem.

"Oh, it's both. My wife's French, but I'm Japanese, so we settled for a happy medium," answered Akiza before opening the door to the back patio.

Before their eyes was a massive garden surrounded by a stone wall lining the entire backyard, which was acres upon acres in length. Thousands and thousands of different plants were in the garden with even some parts containing trees and being more like a small forest or a grove. Akiza led them into it and along the way, they passed many plant-like monsters such as Rose Tentacles and Phoenexian Cluster Amaryllis, Dark Verdure, Hedge Guard, as well as a tiny bird-like dragon called Blue Rose Dragon. Hey came to special grove where Atme was startled by a massive sleeping dragon that had dark purple flesh lined with thorns and its body was entirely covered in huge, dark rose petals. It was Black Rose Dragon. She was curled up in a gentle slumber as Akiza went to delicately pet her face.

"Awe, she's so cool!" burst Dark Magician Girl upon seeing the dragon.

"She's my most loyal monster," smiled Akiza affectionately.

Nearby was a nicely-placed table with chairs and already sitting upon it was a pitcher of tea with numerous glasses. Everyone sat down and began to pour themselves tea, sipping its sweet delicacy. It was positioned perfectly under the shade of a nearby tree as the sun shone brightly on this beautiful day.

"Mmm, this is so good. It might even be better than my homemade strawberry smoothies!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl.

Akiza blushed as they turned their heads to see walking towards them a beautiful woman with green eyes and long blonde hair, dressed in a white blouse and matching white pants. She held in her hands a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Hello, everyone," she said in a French accent. It was Sherry Le Blanc.

She sat the tray upon the table as she kissed her wife Akiza on the cheek before taking her seat and pouring herself a refreshing glass of tea.

"This is so nice!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Yugi.

"It's our pleasure," nodded Akiza.

"Yes, to have the Pharaoh and his love here is truly an honor," Sherry blushed.

"You have so many beautiful plants growing here," admired Yugi as he glanced around his surroundings, noticing many butterflies and tiny animals like rabbits, squirrels, and a great variety of birds grazing throughout the garden.

"I try to keep it neat," blushed Akiza. "I spend a lot of hours tending to it."

"I can tell," admired Atem.

The five of them conversed amiably for another fifteen or so minutes before Akiza revealed that she was expecting more guests.

"I've invited Luna and her wife to come and join us," she said, wondering when they would arrive.

Just as she said that, they all felt a cool breeze blow over them as they turned their heads to see a large and thin, light green dragon with butterfly-like wings and peaceful aura about itself preparing to land near them. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon and atop it was a woman with long, light green hair dressed in white pants and purple blouse. It was Luna and behind her was a woman with long, brown hair in a ponytail dressed in jeans and grey tank top. It was her wife Haruka. **[Author's Note: For those of you who don't remember, Haruka is the young girl Akiza comforts and befriends in the hospital when Yusei is turbo dueling against Aporia's one form, whom is practically tearing apart the city. Haruka made a few other appearances and she's the one who inspired Akzia to become a doctor in the canon. Since I ship Akiza with Sherry, Carly Carmine with Misty the supermodel, and Sector Security Head Mina with Stephanie the coffee girl, I really didn't have anyone for Luna, but than I thought about Haruka and I was like… it works. I think maybe Akiza would have introduced them and they would've got along great!]**

"We're here," said Luna she walked to the table with her wife.

"Glad you can make it," smiled Akiza.

"Glad to be here," she blushed, taking her seat.

"Wow, it's Yugi and the Pharaoh!" exclaimed Luna, her face lighting up with glee.

"Luna and I go way back. We met in life when we became signers and saved the world from the Earthbound Immortals with Yusei, Jack, and Crow," explained Akiza.

"Yeah, we became like sisters and believe me, with a brother like Leo, I would gratefully have taken Akiza over him. Jeez, he was so juvenile back then and still is," laughed Luna.  
"Does anyone know what Jack and Yusei are doing today?" asked Akiza.

"I think they're redecorating their backyard. Yusei was saying something about doing that today," answered Luna.

Dark Magician Girl conjured from thin air a beautiful bouquet of flowers that she handed to Akiza, politely thanking her for hosting them so cordially.

"Awe, I'm glad everyone appreciates it," she said, sipping her tea as Sherry munched on a cookie. "We always like to sit out here and watch the sunset at night. It's a really beautiful experience."

"Yes, and it's so romantic," chuckled Sherry as she delicately took Akiza's hand.

A man with short, light brown hair whom was dressed in a black suit came out from the palace with another pitcher of tea. It was there butler, Ellsworth - the one whom in life raised Sherry after her parents were killed by Ylliaster.

"Please," exclaimed Sherry, holding her glass to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for being so kind to do such. "Thank you, Elsworth. Thank you so much…" **[Author's Note: Sherry is not in love with him. In French culture, it's a sign of friendship to kiss someone on the cheek regardless of gender] **

"Anyone else?" he asked before pouring Yugi and Dark Magician Girl more tea.

"This tea is so delicious," said Luna, savoring every taste of it that she sipped.

"It's a special recipe my mom taught me," said Akiza.

"I love it," added Haruka, whom was reaching for a cookie.

"We would love for all of you to join us tonight for dinner at our palace," said Yugi.

"Oh, I'd love to!" exclaimed Luna as Akiza and Sherry nodded.

"We'll have to put on our best clothes to be invited to the palace of the Pharaoh," said Akiza, blushing.

"Yez, I will where me finest dress!" agreed Sherry in her French accent.

"Awe, you don't have to dress special for us. What you all have on is fine," smiled Yugi.

"We need to look our best for the king and his love, no?" asked Sherry.

"Nah, you can wear whatever you want," Yugi smiled.

"I'll show them all kinds of magic tricks and fun stuff!" enthused Dark Magician Girl as she waved her wand in the air.

Ancient Fairy Dragon could be seen a few acres away, hanging out with Black Rose Dragon as everyone enjoyed the tea and cookies before them. It was a splendid day and everyone was having a great time. Akiza brought out sandwiches and the morning went on, consisting of amiable conversation made between all of them. It was indeed going to be a marvelous day and a wonderful evening to go with it for everyone was excited to be having dinner with the king that night at his own palace. No one could be more ecstatic.


	20. Mana Dates Joey

It was another day at the palace and Yugi and Atem were sitting at the long table in the grand dining room. Yugi was eating a slice of pizza and Atem sat, staring at him lovingly in the kind of way that only soul mates can. The Dark Magician was next to them, his eyes fixated upon his spell book that was layed out on the table before him as he stirred his tea. Into the room came Dark Magician Girl, laughing and being her usual silly self. She ran up to the head of the table and asked her friends to hang out.

"Yugi, do you guys wanna hang out? I'm bored and feel like going hiking down the valley or maybe going for a swim in the pond out back or something. Wanna come?" she asked jubilantly.

"Maybe later, Mana. Atem and I are going to go cuddle together on the couch in a little bit. Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Awe, okay," she said, looking a bit down as she noticed th way Atem stared at Yugi. She wanted someone to love her like that so badly and it was really kind of starting to bother her that she didn't have someone romantically.

"Ahem," coughed her master as he threw his eyes to her. "Mana, aren't you supposed to be working on that assignment I gave you upstairs? Whatever happened to that?"

"Oh, master Mahad, I'm sorry, but I just got kind of distracted and well, you know how it is!" she used as her alibi, watching as he merely rolled his eyes and began to examine his book once again.

"I'll go see if Kuriboh wants to go for a swim outside," she said, trying to smile, but feeling down about her lack of a lover, still.

She went upstairs to his bedroom to knock on the door, but found it slightly open. "Kuriboh?" she asked, peaking in through the crack to find the little, furry monster on his carpet, coloring a picture. It was his hobby. In fact, the walls of his room were covered in drawing and paintings he made with his tiny green hands and they were surprisingly good. "Do you wanna go swimming with me?" she asked him.

"Kuree!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening as a big smile etched itself upon his face and he dropped his crayon and flew towards her, ready.

"Okay, let me go get my bathing suit on," she smiled, running down the hall to her room and coming out a minute later as they rushed downstairs and out the back door with Kuriboh following through the air.

The yard was massive, being a few dozen acres in area with a stone wall surrounding it all for the sake of privacy. She and Kuriboh ran to the pond and tossed themselves in it. There was a big splash accompanied by the sound of laughter - jovial and light hearted as it was. Her blonde hair became drenched in the water and Kuriboh's entire body suddenly looked like a wet mop. They splashed at each other and had a good time before a lage head suddenly stuck itself out of the center of the pond. It was Catapult Turtle. There was a stream that connected to the pond that led to an underground channel that led to his room in the basement of the palace. Dark Magician Girl swam to his neck and sat atop it as Kuriboh floated peaceably atop the water's surface while the sun shone down, reflecting upon it.

"This is fun," she said as she conjured a strawberry smoothie in her hands and began sipping on it.

"Kuree," he squealed in mutual agreement while Catapult Turtle remained silent, floating atop the pond with the blonde magician relaxing upon his back.

"This is so nice, but sometimes I feel a little sad because I don't have a lover. I feel like I should. I see how Yugi and Atem are with each other and I just wish I could have that sometimes, ya know?" she vented, holding her smoothie. "I just don't know who to go to though. Master Mahad would never do it and besides, I wouldn't wanna date him anyway. He's too boring and I honestly think he's like asexual or something. All he worries about is serving Atem and reading his spell books. It's like he doesn't know what fun is or anything. The Magician of Black Chaos is kinda sexy and so is the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, but I just don't know if it'd work out. I think the former's kinda a player and the latter is just... I don't even know. I want commitment. I think Celtic Guardian has a crush on me, but I'm just not interested. And as far as Black Luster Soldier and Silent Swordsman and Buster Blader go, I'm not really attracted to them. I mean, Silent Swordsman's kinda hot, but eh... I need someone who's smokin' and who isn't obsessed with weapons or magic or anything like that. Someone who just wants a pretty girl to love forever. Where would I find a guy like that?"

"Outta my way! Jumpin' Joey is here to make a big splash! Hehehe!" came a voice from out of no where. There was a big splash and Joey was in his tight underwear, doing strokes around the pond.

"Joey? Where'd you come from?" she gasped.

"Yugi said I could use the pond for a swim. I'm workin' out! Tryin' to find a sexy lady after that jerk Kaiba left me!"

"I thought you were gay?" she said.

"I swing either way, but after what he did, I feel more into women these days."

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. It was crazy and she would've never thought about it before. She was looking for someone and so was Joey. Sure, he was annoying and he even annoyed her a lot before and she knew that Mahad didn't really like him, nor did Atem. In fact, no one in the palace really liked Joey except for Yugi. Joey had pulled way too many pranks during his frequent visits here for anyone to really like him. He had done many outrageous things like tossing Celtic Guardian's Sword in the woods, spilling red wine on Silent Swordsman's long white trench coat, sticking an ice cream cone on Feral Imp's horn and having vanilla fall upon his whole face, locking Watapon in a closet and trying to convince everyone that Gandora accidentally ate her before Yugi heard her crying and saved her, urinating in Catapult Turtle's pool of water in the basement, shaving Kuriboh, repeatedly calling Mahad "Houdini" even after he was told to stop, stealing Atem's favorite necklace and trying to claim it was his all along, trying to convince Silver Fang that Summoned Skull was a giant chew toy, and repeatedly licking Marshmallon because he wanted to taste him to see if he tasted like a real marshmallow. In all honestly, everyone at the palace hated Joey. He was the annoying neighbor who frequently barged in without even knocking, sometimes even late at night thanks to the spare key Yugi gave him, much to Atem's dismay.

"Well, he's never really bothered me. I mean, he's kinda annoying, but he's cute and I like him, so maybe we could work this out," she smiled, thinking to herself. "Hey, Joey!" she shouted. "Well, since you're single and I'm single, wanna go out on a date?"

His eyes widened and a smile consumed his whole face... He had just broken up with Bandit Keith due to irreconcilable differences. "Yeah!" he enthused.

"Okay, get dressed and come over for dinner tonight. We're having lasagna!"

"Okay," he said as he swam over to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I got myself a girlfriend and she's blonde like me and so pretty!"

"Awe, you're so sweet!" she laughed, blushing as Kuriboh raised an eye brow, sighing at what he just witnessed, looking worried.

They hugged each other in the water and it was a sweet sight as she smiled and felt good about herself, while he kept smooching her neck. "Haha, I'm gonna bang that pussy!" he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and I'll be back in a few hours to have dinner with my girlfriend!" he cheered.

"Oh, Joey," she blushed as he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and ran out of the water, getting his clothes and dashing home. Kuriboh swam over to her and he gave a gaze of disapproval. "Don't worry. It'll be fine," she smiled, watching her man run as his cute ass swung in the breeze.

"Kuree..."

A few hours later, Dark Magician Girl was in her room, dressing up. She stood in her walk-in closet, finding the best outfit she could, but in the end she settled for a pair of tight khaki pants and a white blouse, wanting to look a bit more domestic for who she thought maybe would become her future husband. This was truly getting to be a bit over her head.

"I look great!" she smiled before making her way to the grand dining room. She was the last to arrive and everyone was already seated at the table and took notice of her. She looked fantastic.

"Wow, Mana, you look so good!" Yugi said.

"Well, I try. Um, everyone, I have a confession to make. I invited someone over and it's kind of a date. They're really special to me and I want you all to just kinda go along with it, okay?"

"A date? That's interesting. Who is it?" Atem asked.

"I'd rather not say. I want it to be a surprise," she blushed. Kuriboh rolled his eyes.

"Well anyone you bring here is welcome," Atem smiled as she sat down where there was an empty seat next to her. She began eating her fill and eventually the doorbell rang and before Atem could even speak, she volunteered to be the one to get it and with that, she expedited herself out of the dining room, down the hallway, and to the entrance hall, smiling for her man.

"Alright, don't be nervous," she said before she opened the door and saw Joey there in a black suit with his hair slicked back ,actually looking handsome.

"Hey, you made it, but why are you dressed so formally?" she asked.

"Oh... I just wanted to look nice for ya," he smiled.

"Alright, come on in," she said as she led him in, closing the door behind them.

Once they got to the dining room, Yugi shouted "Hey, Joey! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for a date with my girlfriend," he said, throwing his arm around her waist.

Atem spit out his wine...

"I'm sorry... Your what?" he said as everyone else raised their eye brows and began to look worried and perplexed.

"My girlfriend," he smiled proudly, planting a big wet kiss right on her cheek.

This time, Mahad spit out his wine, and he wasn't the only one in the room who did so. Joey wasn't exactly liked by most of the palace's residents.

"She's dating that nuisance?" he whispered to Atem.

"Pray that she's not," he responded, terrified.

Kuriboh closed his eyes, wishing this wasn't the case.

"Come here, Joey," she smiled as she went to the two empty seats. He complied, sitting next to her.

"So, when we eatin'?" he asked, slamming his fist upon the table and licking his lips. He grabbed himself some food and began devouring it, rudely as crumbs flew everywhere and his stomach became a living garbage disposal as everyone watched in disgust. Atem was speechless and Yugi was nervous because he knew this wouldn't go over well. He was barely able to even have Joey around the palace because of how disliked he was. "I want s'more!" Joey yelled, piling more food on his plate before he noticed Buster Blader staring at him from across the table. "What're you lookin' at?" he spat, sending crumbs flying at the swordsman. Yugi threw his face into his hands and took a deep breath.

"She isn't serious, is she?" Atem whispered to Yugi. "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke." Yugi was silent to that question because he didnt know what to say. It was then that Joey let out a huge belch from his mouth, which echoed through the whole room.

"What? What're you all starin' at? Like none 'a ya ever do that?" he retorted in self defense.

His girlfriend smiled and tried to make excuses for him. "He's so manly," she said blushing.

After dinner, the two of them ran off to somewhere else in the palace and Atem, wide-eyed and disgusted, grabbed Yugi by the shoulder. "We are not etting him move in here! He causes enough disturbances in his frequent visits. I won't stand for this!"

"Let me talk to them. I think Joey's just trying to rebound from his failed romance with Kaiba. I'll go find them and see what's really going on. First let's wash some dishes and then I'll go do it," Yugi said as Atem smirked before they began piling dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

An hour later, Yugi went upstairs to knock on Mana's door. He knocked, but there was no sound. He wondered if they were even in there. Sighing, he turned the door knob and suddenly wished he didn't.

"Come on! Faster!" shouted Joey, whom was mounted atop her. They were naked and in bed together and she was giggling.

"Oh, Joey!" she laughed.

"Pussy! Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!" he repeatedly shouted, thrusting his dick inside her until he finally felt the climax and his orgasm occured and she she felt his cum seep into her vagina, feeling it with love and lust. **[Since it's the afterlife, they can't get pregnant so they don't have to worry about birth control]**

Yugi was speechless...

"Guys?"

It was then that they finally noticed his presence and Joey freaked out, shouting.

"Hi, Yugi," she squealed, obviously apprehensive to the core.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said, slamming the door shut and not even wanting to tell Atem or anyone else of what he just saw. He ran to his bedroom, threw himself down upon a pillow and pretended that he hadn't witnessed the shocking event, eventually falling asleep.

Later that night, Joey was in his underwear, laying next to is girlfriend, who was in hers, and they were speaking honestly after the events of the night and the disturbing occurrence of Yugi walking in on them during an act of sexual pleasure and erotic bliss.

"I hope Yugi's not mad," he said.

"Why would he be?" she laughed, snuggling up against him and still feeling his cum in her vagina.

"Because life sucks and knowing me, this will end bad. Everyone here hates me, but you and Yugi. I can't lose my best friend. He's all I got," he confessed.

"Awe, you got me now and don't worry. Everyone else will come around," she smiled before they each fell asleep.

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2**


	21. Mana Dates Joey Part 2

The day after Dark Magician Girl had announced that she and Joey were dating, the whole palace was set ablaze with annoyance and Atem couldn't stop rolling his eyes. Joey dating her? Really? No one could believe it and no one wanted to believe it after all the annoying things Joey had done in his frequent visits to the palace. Yugi, being the only one ther besides his girlfriend who actually liked him, tried his best to stick up for him but often failed miserably.

"I can't believe she's dating him," Atem said with his hand against his forehead. He was in the entrance hall, decorating the stair railings with beautiful red ribbon.

"Of all people, she had to pick the annoying freeloader who never wants to go home," Mahad added, helping him tie the ribbons.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe we should give Joey a chance. It'll be fun to have him here more often," Yugi said, trying to sound optimistic but being met with two perplexed expressions. "Or not..."

"Yugi, he's a nuissance. He annoys everyone here and never wants to go home. Sure, he has a big heart and is there when you really need him, but he just doesn't know how to act his age most of the time," Atem explained.

"Well, at least he's not moving in," Mahad added.

Suddenly, the front doors were kicked open and Joey stood there with multiple bags of luggage. He bore upon his face a jubilant expression of vigor, complimented by the shining rays of the sun that seemed to relect upon him in all his cheer. He had something to say.

"I'm movin' in! Hehehe," he stated proudly as Atem's jaw fell open in horror. "Where's my girl at?"

"No! No! Asolutely not!" Atem stated boldly as Joey ran with his bags, wondering where his room would be.

Behind him were the four Scapegoats, Rocket Warrior, Little Winguard, Jinzo, Gilford the Lightning, Gearfried the Swordmaster, the six or seven goblins of the Goblin Attack Force, Flame Swordsman, and Swordsman of Landstar.

"Hey, they're movin' in with me, but you guys don't mind, right?" Joey asked, pointing backward to all of them.

"This is awkward," Yugi said.

"Oh, there's my boyfriend!" Dark Magician Girl enthused as she came running down the stairs and into his arms. "Hey, so what's all this stuff?"

"I'M MOVIN' IN, TOOTZ!"

"Did you know about this?" Atem asked.

"No," she replied, looking back to her boyfriend.

"It's not a problem, is it?" Joey asked, raising his eye brow.

"Ugh..." stuttered Yugi.

"Well, this is a little fast, but..." began Dark Magician Girl.

"But what? You don't want me to have go back to my place where I have mass depression after living there with Kaiba for years, do you?" Joey asked, giving a puppy dog face.

"Fine, Joey..." answered Yugi, whom glanced to Atem, his arms crossed. Yugi bumped his shoulder.

Atem sighed. "Fine." He knew he would regret this.

"Alright, I'm movin' in! Hehehe! So, where's room service? Someone's gotta carry our stuff to our rooms. Where will be stayin' in the first place?"

"We have a few empty bedrooms upstairs, but some of your mosnters will have to room together," Yugi sighed.

"Alright, well. Where's the belboys?" he shouted. "Hey, Houdini! Carry my bags for me!"

Mahad raised his eye brow before smirking. "Carry your own bags," he said before leaving the room.

"Can we get some help down here?" Yugi shouted as Buster Blader and Silent Swordsman, whom happpened to be walking past in the nearby hallway, overheard the call and entered the room. "Help Joey carry his bags to his room," Yugi sighed.

Both of them glanced to Joey and became wide-eyed.

"He's not... moving in. Is he?" Silent Swordsman asked as Buster Blader cringed.

"Yes... at least for now he is," Yugi sighed.

Both of them had their faces light up with horror as they saw Joey throw himself upon one of his suitcases, expecting to be carried to his room atop it.

"I am not carrying him," Buster Blader scowled.

An hour later, when Joey was moved into his room and his monsters were moved into theirs, Atem grabbed Yugi by the shoulder when they were alone. Glaringly, he asked the question that had been haunting him for the past hour.

"Yugi, he can stay fora few days, but no longer than that. If he is that nervous about living at his own place after Kaiba left him and he just broke up with Keith, fine. But he must go back soon. Do you understand?"

"Yeah... I do. I know he can't stay here for long and I don't disagree with you. I'm just nervous for him after his failed relationships."

They then walked into a parlor where they found Kuriboh laying on the carpet, coloring a picture he was working on. With art being his hobby, the furry, little monster tok it very seriously as he used his tiny geen hands to make the picture look beautiful. One of the Scapegoats was merely a few feet away and he placidly walked over to Kuriboh and smelt his paper. There was a moment of silence as Kuriboh stared at him before the blue, little goat began chewing on the edge of Kuriboh's artwork. Angry, the little, brown monster used his tiny hand to slap the little goat away, but it was futile and the goat apatehtically chewed on the paper's edge. Kuriboh noticed Yugi and Atem standing there and angrily pointed to the object of his annoyance at the moment.

"Oh my... Atem said, walking over to the Scapegoat and picking him up with his own hands as the paper dropped from his mouth and Kuriboh began trying to wipe the saliva off its edge, annoyed.

"Something tells me this isn't going to work out well..." Yugi worried as Atem held Joey's monster before it began chewing on his shirt. He immediately dropped him to the floor. The little goat seemed apathetic and merely walked back over to Kuriboh to begin chewing on his art once again, but he woudln't have it and grabbed his stuff, rising into the air and flying out of the room. "I spoke too soon," he said.

They then heard whimpering out in the hallway. Running to see what it was, they bore witness to Jinzo, freakishly tall and horrifying, backing Watapon into a corner. The furry, pink creature was whimpering and terrfified as the cyborg purposely scared her, growling and moaning as it reached its long arms towards her.

"No! Enough is enough!" Yugi said, rushing over and picking up Watapon into his arms. "That is not cool!" He glanced to Atem, whom sighed, crossing his arms, before they found Rocket Warrior in his rocket form, flying through the hallway before crashing through a wall, making a hole.

"This is ridiculous," Atem said, angrily.

Upstairs in his laboratory, Mahad was working on a magical experiment. The door burst open and his apprentice came running in, apologizing for being late.

"I'm so sorry, master! Please don't be mad!" she pleaded, running to her position.

"I'm used to it by now, Mana," he told her, sighing. Joey walked into the room, thorwing himself atop a counter and staring at his girlfriend. "What is he doing in here?"

"I came to see my girl during her work," the blonde replied, slicking his hair back.

"She is working. This is my laboratory and you are not permitted to be in here. What we do is top secret and not for your eyes," Mahad retorted.

"Oh, please master! Let him stay... Just for today," she pleaded.

"No, Mana. He'll do nothing but distract you."

"Awe, come on, Houdini. Lemme hang out!" Joey pleaded.

"No."

"Hey, what's this stuff?" Joey asked, rushing to a collection of potions that sat upon a shelf. He picked up one and began exmaining it, ripping the top off the bottle, and sniffing it.

"You idiot! You never sniff a potion like that unless you know what it is and you know it's harmless. Give that to me!" Mahad yelled, rushing over to snatch it from Joey.

"Geez, I'm just havin' fun," he replied. He looked back and saw Mahad glaring at him. His eyes sent a message of disgust. He wanted him gone and he knew it. Joey tried not to look at him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit scared. He knew that the Dark Magician was angry with him and he was not someone to mess with.

"Get out..."

"Fine, ya stick in the mud," Joey muttered, angrily leaving the room.

At another part of the palace, Black Luster Soldier was in his private armory, practicing his combat techniques with one of his most valuable swords. The room's fllor and walls were made of black stone and lit torches hung upon the walls. There were many different weapons mounted to the walls and an open space in the center for practicing combat. Little Winguard snuck into the room when the legendary warrior left temporarily to go get a drink downstairs. He grabbed the sword, which was much to big for him, and began swinging it around carelessly, having a fun time. A few minutes later, Black Luster Soldier returned, only to find the tiny knight carelessly tossing around one of his most prized swords. Flabberghasted, he grabbed it from the jubilant, little swordsman, whom immediately began jumping up and down to try and reach the sword Black Luster Soldier grabbed from him, but the latter towered over the former in height. He kicked him out of the rooom, locking the door and Little Winguard went to find something else fun to do.

A few hours later, Yugi ran into the dining room and noticed a troubling sight. Joey had somehow jumped atop Summoned Skull and blindfolded him, leaving the archfiend monster annoyed and flustered as he spun around, trying to rip Joey from his back, finally doing so and tossing him against a wall with his mighty and large, boney hands.

"Joey!" Yugi shrieked. "What're you doing?"

"Just havin' some fun with bones here," Joey laughed.

"Joey, this is ridiculous. I know you're not in the right state of mind, but seriously, this has got to stop. Your monsters have been so rude to mine and Mahad told me what you did in his lab. I know yu're suffering from depression since Kaiba left you, but this is not okay.

"Don' worry, Yug. I'll be cool," Joey said.

"I hope so," Yugi replied, doubtful.

Later, Dark Magician Girl was walking down an empty hallway with Joey, hand in hand, and she had to say what was on her mind. "Joey, I love you, but I don't think this whole dating thing is working out. It's pretty shitty."

"Wait a minute! So what're ya sayin'?" he asked, jumping.

"I'm saying that I think we have to break up. Being in a relationship is too much work and I just can't cut it right now. I hope you understand," she said, taking his hand and staring into his eyes.

"Well, I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No... I feel like your monsters don't really get along well with everyone that lives here anyway..." she said.

Joey sighed as his heart just broke a little bit. After his few day long relationship, he tried to smile, thinking "oh, well..." to himself.

She kissed him on the cheek one last time and that was it. But somehow, he smiled and appreciated her. "Thanks, Mana," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome," she replied before telling him she had to go help her master with some errands in his lab and skipping off.

Joey decided it was time too leave because he felt bad for all the annoyance he caused in yugi's ad Atem's home. He wanted to make up for it somehow when he realized how to.

That night at dinner, Dark Magician Girl had to make a startling confession to everyone. "Everyone, I have something to announce. Joey and II have broken up and he just left the palace with his monsters."

"Thank goodness," said Atem as Yugi slapped his arm.

"What we mean is that we're sorry to hear that, Mana."

"Eh... he was kinda annoying anyway. He's your best friend, not mine, so you get to deal with him, Yugi," she chuckled.

Everyone was relieved that Joey and his monsters were gone from the palace, but Yugi felt a little sad and was going to call Joey after dinner to see if he was alright.


	22. Mokuba's Fairytale

Seto Kaiba was fuming angry. All he had to calm himself down was his boyfriend Allister and even that wasn't enough to do so. The reason for Mr. Kaiba's frustration was because his younger brother Mokuba continued to defy him by engaging in a romantic relationship with none other than the younger brother of his arch rival Zigfried Schroeder, Leon. This infuriated Kaiba so much that he hatched a devious plan to destory their relationship and all its beauty.

"Haha," laughed Kaiba to himself as he leaned back in his office chair, fantasizing about the potential destruction of the relationship. "Mokuba will be sorry for associating with my nemesis Zigfried… He'll pay for it and he'll end up kissing my ass, begging me to shower him in my adoration," laughed the greedy former CEO.

"Hey, love," called Allister as he walked into the room, standing behind his lover and placing his hands upon his shoulders. "So, I'm going out with my friends for awhile, but maybe when I get back you and I can do some stuff if ya know what I mean. Like, if you're up to it and I know you will be," he winked.

"Whatever," smirked Kaiba, rolling his eyes as his lover left the room.

Allister was going to visit Valon and Raphael - two people that Kaiba never particularly cared for. Kaiba found Valon to be extremely annoying with his Australian accent, which reminded him a bit too much of someone else he strongly disliked by the name of Jack, as well as his fun sense of humor. Kaiba also found Raphael to be very… strange, and not in a good way. Besides, because of his closeness to Yugi and the Pharaoh, Kaiba wanted nothing to do with him.

"If I got close to Yugi's other friends, I might as well get close to that magician who lives with them and is constantly kissing both his and the Pharaoh's asses," referring to Mahad. "And that will never happen!"

The truth was that even in death, Kaiba still harbored a lot of dislike for Yugi and Atem. He would never want to even attempt to get close to someone that Yugi was close to, except for Wheeler, but that was a different story gone wrong. Kaiba hated Yugi's friends because they were associated with Yugi.

In life, he never could handle losing to and being second to him. When Atem ascended to Heaven, Kaiba finally had an epiphany and admitted that Yugi was the true King of Games, but that new found kindness did not last long. Kaiba wanted to take back his title and after suffering defeat again on live television not to the Pharaoh, but to Yugi, he had a breakdown and gave up dueling for few years and lost much of his public adoration until about ten years later when he received and open challenge from a new legend by the name of Zane Truesdale and was filled with enthusiasm at a chance to regain much of the public adoration he had lost over the years. He agreed to Zane's challenge and faced him on live television, suffering defeat to the Cyber Dragon deck, and falling further into his despair. For another ten or so years after that, he ceased to duel, not being in his late thirties or early forties until he received an open challenge from yet another new legend by the name of Jack Atlas. Filled with self-pride and arrogance, he accepted the challenge and watched as his precious Blue-Eyes white Dragon was slaughtered by Red Dragon Archfiend. Once again, he had lost on live television, falling to forth place in the world dueling ranks.

Many rumors circulated around the globe that Kaiba was just a sore loser of corporate cheapskate, whom had no sense of integrity and simply could not handle defeat. Of course, Kaiba Corporation oftentimes released statements claiming that the reason for his lack of public appearance of dueling in the pro-leagues was caused by a lack of spare time for running a company was a heavy burden, but many in the public knew that that was only a lie, an alibi, an excuse to cover up for the real reason he wasn't dueling anymore. Yugi got all the glory, ascending to the top of the pro-leagues in a life long career and never losing at all, while the one he used to call his rival fell deep into his own self-loathing and despair, surrendering the game he once loved all because he couldn't handle not being number one anymore.

"Mokuba's always going around and kissing up to Yugi. It sickens me," thought Kaiba to himself as he leaned back in his chair. "The only reason I keep him around is my brother and sometimes I even question if that's a valid excuse."

"Seto!" called the voice of Mokuba as he came rushing into the room, expressing a joyous face. He was now much taller than the boy known around the time of Duelist Kingdom and the first two Battle Cities, and his hair was straightened. In fact, he actually looked quite handsome. "Hey, bro, I'm leaving now, okay?"

"You're going back to your house with that Schroeder, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, he's my better half."

"Mokuba, I forbid you to ever see that rose-haired fruit cake ever again. You're my younger brother and I own you!"

"Here we go again," muttered Mokuba to himself, rolling his eyes. "Seto, he's my husband, you can't keep me from him. Maybe if you actually gave him a chance, you'd like him and Zigfried."

"Don't even dare suggesting such a vulgar thing, little brother. You know how I feel about their family."

"Why, Seto? Because they owned one of the only companies that actually was able to compete with the Kaiba Corporation and you couldn't handle it?"

"Shut up, Mokuba…" snapped Seto, grinding his teeth.

"Why should I? Leon's my husband and Zigfried's my brother-in-law."

"Shut up, Mokuba!" exploded Kaiba, throwing a pen across the room, just barely missing Mokuba's face.

"I'm outta here!" bid farewell Mokuba.

Thinking fast, Kaiba rose to his feet, grabbed hold of his brother, snatched him and dragged him to the top room of a tower at the Kaiba Castle, slamming the door.

"Haha, now you'll never be able to return to your beloved Leon! I own you, Mokuba and this is where you'll stay… forever!"

"Seto, let me out of here!" cried Mokuba, pounding fiercely upon the strong iron door.

It was no use, he couldn't leave the tower room and he knew that Seto was far too blinded by his own hatred to ever come to his senses. It was a wonder how the Gods even let him into Heaven and not on a one-way-trip to the Shadow realm.

Mokuba glanced around the room. It contained nearly nothing except for an a closed window on the other side of the room, but it wasn't like he could just jump out of it because he was probably a hundred feet up. Feeling desperate, he crouched down against a wall and sighed, wondering if he'd ever be found. It wasn't like he could call someone to help him because he left his cell phone back home with Leon.

A few hours passed and back at Leon and Mokuba's mansion, Leon was getting worried. He was sitting in the tea room, having a spot of tea with his brother Zigfried. Zigfried, sitting in his signature lavender suit, politely sipped his tea as he stared out the nearby window, pondering what could potentially happen in the day's events that were yet to come.

"Zigfried, Mokuba should've been back by now," worried Leon, whom was a total hottie. He was tall and trim, and had long, rose-colored hair much like his brother's, but not as lengthy.

"Oh, don't worry, my brother. I'm sure that Mr. Mokuba is simply running late," speculated Zigfried.

"Well, I hope you're right. He swore he'd be back already and he never breaks his promises," said Leon.

Back at Kaiba's castle, Mokuba still sat, curled up in the corner of the room, worrying that he would never escape. He wanted someone to save him, but he knew that it was unlikely because of how horrible Kaiba was. Suddenly, something occurred to him - the window! He ran over to it, quickly examining it, and finding that it was able to be unlocked. Acting rapidly, he did just that and it was big enough for someone to squeeze through. What was even better was that the path up to castle wasn't far from the tower and surely someone would pass by soon. Maybe Allister hadn't come home yet and he would pass by, enabling Mokuba to get his attention and to seek help.

"Yeah, I'll just wait until someone comes by," smiled Mokuba to himself. "I better hope that Seto doesn't come back up here and catch on to my plan though…"

Two hours later, Leon grew exceptionally worried. He knew that this was so out of Mokuba's character dusk was approaching. He was going to call Kaiba to see if his husband was still there. He knew it was risky because it was no secret that Kaiba hated both him and his brother, but he had to. Dialing the number, he braced himself.

"Hello," answered Kaiba's voice.

"Hi, um, Mr. Kaiba, this is Leon. Is Mokuba still there? He was supposed to be home hours ago and he hasn't come yet, so I 'm a bit worried."

"Oh, I can assure you that you're never going to see Mokuba ever again," laughed Kaiba, delivering the dreadful news that seemed to launch an open assault upon Leon's sanity, piercing it with a knife that drew blood.

"What do you mean?" questioned Leon, raising his brow.

"I mean that I have him trapped here and you'll never get him back, you pink-haired boy!" laughed Kaiba ever s maniacally.

"Kaiba… Kaiba, mark my words, I will save him and then I'll report you to the Gods and have you thrown in the Shadow Realm!" panicked Leon, but Kaiba just did not seem to care whatsoever, continuing to laugh, trapped in his own insanity and unable to find his way to the light.

"Mokuba is trapped by Mr. Kaiba?" asked Zigfried. "Here, Leon, give me the phone and I'll negotiate with Mr. Kaiba," he requested. Leon complied.

"Hello? Mr. Kaiba, this is your old friend Zigfried. Tell me, how are you?" he asked, purposely irritating Kaiba.

"Zigfried? I hate you! Get off the phone, you fruit cake!"

"Oh, Kaiba, you act as if we aren't close. Now please, tell me. What must we do to have Mokuba freed from the tower?"

"Nothing!" screamed Kaiba, infuriated at the voice of his most-hated business rival. "You'll never get him back!"

"Oh, okay. Bye, bye than. Kisses…" bid farewell Zigfried before he made a lip-smacking sound to represent a literal kiss and hung up the phone.

"Well?" asked Leon, crossing his arms.

"Well, it looks like we need to get help to free Mokuba dear."

"Who are we going to ask though?" sighed Leon, feeling hopeless.

"Let's go straight to the Pharaoh Atem himself and ask him," suggested Zigfried.

"That's a great idea," smiled Leon and off they went to the palace of Yugi and Atem.

Back at Kaiba's castle, he slammed open the door to the tower room and found Mokuba crouched in the corner, sobbing as tears fell from his eyes. Kaiba glared at him with absolutely no sympathy whatsoever and smiled at his misery for he was drowning in it.

"Have you learned your lesson that the Schroeder family is no good?" asked Kaiba.

"I love Leon and I even like Zigfried. If you'd just give them a chance than maybe you would too." snapped Mokuba. "Wait, Allister? Allister? Are you there?" shouted Mokuba, calling for his borther's lover, whom actually had common snese, hoping that he was home and would come to his rescue.

"Allister's not home yet and don't think he'll come to save you because I'll make sure he never comes anywhere near this tower room!" scowled Kaiba.

Kaiba laughed, almost choking on his own madness. He found such pleasure in tormenting his poor brother in this manner, showing no mercy whatsoever and taunting him to the degree that he simply threw him a bag of old potato chips for his dinner.

"Make this last. You're not getting fed again until tomorrow afternoon," spat Kaiba as he tossed the bag and it smacked Mokuba right on the head.

"Thanks," muttered Mokuba sarcastically.

You're welcome," smirked Kaiba as he left the room, slamming the door before locking it.

Opening the bag of potato chips, Mokuba tired to make the best of this draconian time, savoring each chip with sincere reverence for it was all he had at the current moment.

Leon and Zigfried arrived at Yugi's palace and rang the doorbell. Within a minute, the door was answered by Kurbioh, whom looked at the two of them, puzzled. Neither of them had ever really visited the palace before except for the special occasion of the grand ball thrown a weeks prior.

"Please, help us! Is Pharaoh Atem or Yugi here? My husband Mokuba's been captured by Seto Kaiba and we need to save him!" pleaded Leon.

Upon hearing the name Seto Kaiba, Kuriboh's facial expression turned to disgust, recognizing the name of Yugi's evil rival whom always mocked his use of him in his deck. Kuriboh gestured for Zigfried and Leon to follow him to the grand dining room and they both marveled at the beauty of the palace.

"Wow, this place is so nice," admired Leon.

"Yes, it's even nicer than my own palace," expressed Zigfried.

When they reached the grand dining room, they found Yugi and Atem sitting at the head of the table with Dark Magician next to them. Also, sitting there were the high priest Seth and his wife, Kisara. They were discussing official pharaoh business when interrupted by their guests.

"Leon? Zigfried?" asked Yugi.

"Yuig, we need your help," began Leon. "Kaiba's captured Mokuba and has him locked up in his castle!"

"What?" shrieked Yugi. "Well, we have to save him. Let's go!"

"Wait," interrupted High Priest Seth. "You mean Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes," replied Leon.

"Oh, poor Mokuba," sighed Kisara. I wish to come with you, Yugi. Maybe I could help."

"And I'll go too than," agreed Seth, pulling his wife close to him.

"Very well," nodded Atem.

"Ooh!" came the voice of Dark Magician Girl as she came walking into the room. "I overheard. So Mokuba's trapped in a castle and Kaiba won't let him out and his love Leon needs to go and save him? This sounds like a fairy tale! I'm in!"

"Alright," said Atem. "We must approach this professionally. Mahad, while Yugi and I are gne, you're in charge of the palace."

"Yes, my king," nodded Dark Magician.

"Let's go," said Atem.

Leon, Zigfried, Yugi, Atem, Seth, Kisara, and Mana made their way to Kaiba's castle a few miles down the valley and as they approached it, from the tower's open window did Mokuba notice them and he began shouting to get their attention.

"Over here!" shouted Mokuba repeatedly, also calling their names.

They took notice and rushed to the side of the tower and looked up nearly a hundred feet to see Mokuba at the window.

"What're we gonna do?" panicked Leon.

"I know what to do!" smiled Dark Magician Girl. "This is like a fairy tale. Kaiba's the evil troll that's locked away the princess, which is Mokuba, and the handsome prince Leon must save him."

"How though?" asked Leon.

"Like this," smiled Dark Magician Girl aiming her wand at Mokuba's hair and uttering a spell. Once the blast f pink energy shot from the wand's tip straight at Mokuba's hair, it began to grow uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" panicked Mokuba. "What did you do to my hair?"

"Prince Mokuba, your hair is growing long enough to throw down here so that Prince Leon can climb it. Now Leon, you must say 'Mokuba, Mokuba, let down your long hair!' okay?"

"Alright," said Leon.

"Oh, and one more thing," smiled Dark Magician Girl. She pointed her wand at Leon and suddenly his clothes were replaced with stereotypical prince attire.

"Mokuba, Mokuba, let down your long hair!" called Leon.

Complying, Mokba threw down his long hair and Leon began to climb it while Zigfried applauded.

"Ow! Easy there!" called Mokuba as Leo climbed and climbed until he reached the top.

"Mokuba smiled upon seeing him and they embraced in a great hug, signaling their eternal love for one another.

"Mokuba," smiled Leon.

"Alright, now you have to get down here!" called Atem.

"Not so fast!" shouted Kaiba as he slammed the door open and found Leon preparing to help Mokuba escape.

"Seto!" called Mokuba, startled.

"You sicken me, Mokuba!" snapped Kaiba.

"Here, Mokuba, I'll save you!" panicked Leon as he shoved Mokuba out the window and he began to fall down the hundred feet drop.

"Leon, what the Hell!" screamed Mokuba as Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand at him, capturing him in the grip of a levitation spell, gently bringing him back down to the grassy ground.

"You lost me my brother!" shouted Kaiba as he pulled out a sword form his side and began to aim it at Leon.

"Ugh," panicked Leon, grabbing his own sword, practically trembling.

"Leon, back away from the wall. I'm gonna blast it open!" shouted Dark Magician Girl.

"Alright!" replied Leon and within seconds, a huge blast of magic shattered the wall.

"I need to help," muttered Kisara to herself as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Within seconds, she began glowing white and rose into the air, transforming into her dragon form.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"exclaimed Mokuba, awe struck.

Dark Magician Girl quickly performed the levitation spell and began to levitate Leon to the ground, but not before Kaiba reacted, throwing a dagger at him that just barely missed by an inch.

Blue-Eyes rose into the sky as Leon escaped safely, thanks to Dark magician Girl. Kaiba stared at his former signature monster, arrogant enough to believe that it came to his aid.

"Obey me and kill them!" demanded Kaiba.

"Never," thought Blue-Eyes AKA Kisara to herself as she unleashed white lightning into tower room, incinerating it.

"No!" shouted Kaiba as felt the wrath of the monster whom he thought was his, but that never truly belonged to him.

"She's my wife," muttered High Priest Seth to himself.

Dark Magician Girl performed a quick teleportation spell to get all of them away from the crumbling tower.

Back in front of Yugi's palace, they all watched from afar as they could see Kaiba's castle beginning to crumble as Blue-Eyes unleashed white lightning all over it. She knew that no one was inside other than Kaiba and that he caused enough trouble and hurt for many, as well as blasphemed against the Gods.

"Mokuba," smiled Leon.

"Leon," smiled Mokuba as they hugged.

"Aw," smiled Dark magician Girl. "All we need is one more thing."

She pointed her wand at Mokuba and suddenly his clothes became replaced by a stereotypical princess dress.

"Really?" asked Mokuba, puzzled.

Everyone laughed and when Blue-Eyes finished her job, she flew back over to the front courtyard of Yugi's palace and transformed back into her human self, running into the loving arms of her husband Seth.

"Kisara, my love, you've done it. You've saved Mokuba."

Kisara merely smiled and rested her against Seth's chest.

"Well, I hate to be candid here, but since we're all dead already, Kaiba can't die twice," said Yugi.

"I know," said Kisara. "But I just had to teach him a lesson, and besides, most of his castle is still intact."

Everyone laughed and they were all thankful that Mokuba was saved.


	23. Kaiba's Revenge

**This chapter marks a turning point in the story. This is the start of the return of old enemies and when the overall story will become darker and more serious. I will still sometimes do funny/humorous chapters, but from now on the majority will be darker. Also, in this chapter it is finally implied why Kaiba has become so evil.**

In the ruins of the collapsed tower, Seto Kaiba lay, infuriated over his loss at the hands of his enemies. His own brother Mokuba chose the Schroeder family over him and what made matters even worse was that the monster he believed to be so precious and entirely his revealed the axiom that she never truly was his. Kaiba was prepared to scream; every vein in his body doomed to burst, unleashing a never-ending gush of blood in all directions.

"I… will... not… be… defeated…" he swore to himself, grinding his teeth.

He rose, calling on the monsters whom served him, to deliver him from such humiliating defeat to undoubted victory. Although Blue-Eyes did not serve him because its truly master was Seth, other monsters he used in life did serve him, most notable Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, Vorse Raider, XYZ Dragon Cannon, and Cyber Jar. Thinking fast, he called forth those monsters and prepared to launch assault on Yugi's palace. He would hurt Mokuba, Leon, Zigfried, and most of all Yugi.

Chaos Emperor Dragon flew from the tower it roosted upon and Kaiba sat himself upon its neck, ordering direct assault on Yugi's home to destroy everything.

"Show no mercy," Kaiba demanded.

Not even a mile away from Yugi's palace…

"Wow, how about we all go inside and have some pizza?" asked Yugi joyously to everyone.

"Awe, I love pizza," smiled Dark Magician Girl.

"Yugi, look…" alerted Atem, whom stared out over the valley to what was left of Kaiba's castle.

"He's attacking," stated Yugi coldly.

"We need to initiate the defenses," warned Atem.

"Exactly," agreed Yugi, but before he could even alert any of his monsters inside the palace, both Gandora and Curse of Dragon came soaring out of their rooms at the tops of the palace's towers, aiming straight for Kaiba's dragon.

"They sense danger," observed Atem.

Gandora charged at Chaos Emperor Dragon, locking arms with it as Curse of Dragon tried to curl itself around it, but more of Kaiba's monsters came forth. XYZ Dragon Cannon, from the edge of the cliff it was traveling upon, fired a deadly blast at Gandora, knocking him down.

"No!" screamed Yugi.

"He'll be alright," consoled Atem. "Go and warn the others in the palace of the oncoming threat. We need to make sure he never reaches us. Get Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, and Summoned Skull to come out here and help us."

"Alright," agreed Yugi, panicking.

"My pharaoh, I'll protect you," stated Dark Magician Girl adamantly.

"No, Mana, go inside. I don't want to see any of you harmed, but especially not you or Mahad," ordered Atem.

"Not before I do this!" she declared, flying through the air and charging at XYZ Dragon Cannon and delivering the strongest dark magic attack she could do before retreating back to the palace and running inside to protect the others - especially the little ones like Kuriboh and Watapon.

Within minutes, Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, Summoned Skull, and Dark Magician came rushing out of the palace's front doors to fight.

"No, Mahad! I can't bare to see you get hurt!" pleaded Atem.

"But you could bare to see them get hurt?" asked Dark Magician, referring to his fellow monsters whom were charging into battle with Kaiba's monsters.

"No.. but…" stuttered Atem.

"My king, I made a vow to protect you at all costs and I intend to live up to it," swore the Dark Magician.

"Very well than," sighed Atem.

Dark Magician charged at Chaos Emperor Dragon, delivering a constant string of dark magic attacks, but it didn't seem to phase him much. Gandora arose from the depths of the valley and once again began to brawl with Kaiba's dragon.

Inside the palace, Dark Magician Girl was crouched down in a hallway on the second floor with Watapon, Marshmallon, Blockman, and Kuriboh and his siblings, frequently glancing out the window so as to observe the battle. She looked at her small friends, whom were all shaking with fear, and tried her best to be strong for them.

"Yugi and Atem are gonna beat Kaiba. Don't worry," she assured, holding Watapon, whom had its face in her chest, shivering.

Outside, Black Luster Soldier launched itself against XYZ Dragon Cannon, slicing its metal exterior with his mighty blade, while Summoned Skull threw himself atop it, trying to rip the machine of a monster apart. Not so far away, Buster Blader was caught in a duel with Vorse Raider and was easily overpowering him.

The real threat was Chaos Emperor Dragon and all his ferocity. Gandora and him seemed to be evenly matched and it was as if neither would go down. Throughout the entire battle, Kaiba could be heard laughing maniacally, screaming insults to Yugi and wishing him the worst.

"Yugi, come and face me like a real man!" he screamed.

At the front doors of the palace, both Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician rushed out with Yugi following behind them.

'Be careful," sobbed Yugi as his two personal protectors rushed off into battle against his will. He hated seeing any of his monsters being forced to fight, but he knew that he had to protect his home and the others - especially the little ones like Kuriboh and Watapon.

Silent Swordsman ran to aid Summoned Skull and Black Luster Soldier in slaughtering XYZ Dragon Cannon, while Silent Magician rose into the air to do battle against Chaos Emperor Dragon. Coming close to its neck where Kaiba himself sat.

"No one dares to harm my master or his home and everyone who lives there without provoking my wrath," she shouted, grinding her teeth as she glared at Kaiba. She pointed her scepter at Kaiba and gripped him in a levitation spell, forcing him off his Dragon and into midair, where he hung suspended via only her spell. "This is for attacking my home!" she, whom was almost always the most serene and peaceful resident of the palace, shouted before releasing the spell and dropping Kaiba so that he would plummet hundreds of feet to the valley below. She then focused her attention on helping Gandora and Curse of Dragon deal with Chaos Emperor Dragon.

Suddenly, more of Kaiba's monsters began approaching from his castle - Battle Ox, Saggi the Dark Clown, La Jinn the Genie of the Lamp, Mystic Horseman, Different Dimension Dragon, Kaiser Glider, Judge Man, Lord of Dragons, Blade Knight, Dark Blade, Giant Germ, and Sword Stalker. Also, accompanying Kaiba's monsters were dozens and dozens of what looked like soldiers of the Orichalcos, which seemed to have been appearing from nowhere. The soldiers each were at least twelve feet tall and were extremely muscular.

"Oh no," muttered Yugi, whom was holding Atem's hand tightly.

Dark Magician looked at Buster Blader and it was as if they each knew what one another was thinking. They joined hands as Dark Magician uttered the proper enchantment, fusing himself with his comrade and with an explosion of brilliant violet light arose the Dark Paladin, whom wielded his mighty blade and slashed right through XYZ Dragon Cannon's metal exterior before engaging in a duel with Battle Ox and easily slaying it.

Silent Swordsman began battling La Jinn, but the malefic kept vanishing and reappearing at different places, frustrating the swordsman beyond belief before he managed to strike a fatal blow at the genie's chest, forcing it to succumb to defeat as it fell to the ground.

"I will protect my master, his love, and our home!" Silent Swordsman declared as he repeatedly stabbed La Jinn in the chest with his massive blade.

Black Luster Soldier jumped atop Gandora's neck and participated in the battle against Chaos Emperor Dragon, slicing his neck with his might blade as Gandora unleashed numerous giga rays from the red gems that lined his body.

"Need some help?" called a familiar voice from the skies. It was Rebecca Hawkins and she was riding upon the neck of her greatest creature, Diamond Head Dragon. Behind her sat her sat her wife Tea, whom had her arms wrapped around her waist. Flying nearby as Tea's own dragon, Seiyaryu. Diamond Head Dragon smashed its Diamond Hard head into Chaos Emperor Dragon, knocking it off balance.

"We're just getting things started!" shouted Jack atlas, whom was sitting atop Red Dragon Archfiend. Following closely behind were Jack's other dragons - Exploder Dragon Wing, Vice Dragon, and Strong Wind Dragon.

"We're here and we brought reinforcements!" shouted Yusei, whom was riding atop Stardust Dragon.

Akiza and her wife Sherry Le Blanc were riding atop Black Rose Dragon with Akiza's Splendid Rose and Sherry's Chevalier De Fleur soaring through the air behind them. Crow Hogan sat atop Black-Winged Dragon as his army of Blackwings charged into battle, while Luna was atop Ancient Fairy Dragon and Leo was atop Life Stream Dragon, whom also were soaring into battle.

"Who notified everyone?" asked Yugi.

"I did," smiled Dark Magician Girl, whom was suddenly standing behind Yugi. "I couldn't bare to not be out here. I had to come and fight, so I left the little ones back in the palace and called everyone to tell them to come."

Upon her explanation, the three Magnet Warriors had fused into Valkyrion and he came flying out of the palace's front doors, followed by Archfiend of Gilfer, Feral Imp, Celtic Guardian, Magician's Valkyria, the Magician of Black Chaos, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and once Berfomet and Gazelle fused with one another, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Everyone was answering the call to battle.

Yugi looked in the other direction and he noticed Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson riding atop Rainbow Dragon and flying near them were Yubel, Elemental Hero Neos and the other Elemental Heroes. Also, coming was Zane Truesdale atop Cyber Dark Dragon with Cyber End Dragon coming as well, Alexis Rhodes atop White Night Dragon, Axel Brody atop Volcanic Doomfire, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry with a few of his dinos, Blister with his Machinas, and Yuma Tsukumo and Shark atop Leviathan Dragon with Utopia, and Big Jaws at their sides, Mai Valentine atop Harpie's Pet Dragon with the Harpie Ladies surrounding her. All of Yugi's friends had come to help him.

"This is amazing," smiled Yugi.

"All of our friends are with us," stated Atem.

"I must fight," said Kisara before her husband hugged her.

"Kisara, I ask that you not put yourself in danger," pleaded high priest Seth.

"I have to protect our friends," replied Kisara and she rose into the air, glowing brilliant white before transforming into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Kisara, be careful…" cried Seth.

All of the new reinforcements began slaughtering the Kaiba's monsters as well as the soldiers of the Orichalcos, whom came from out of nowhere but seemed to be fighting on the side of Kaiba. Yugi's warrior companions such as Celtic Guardian, Silent Swordsman, Buster Blader, and Black Luster Soldier were slaying as many of them as they could while the magicians dealt with them to the best of their abilities.

Per Jack Atlas' command, Red Dragon Archfiend teamed up with Gandora to deliver the final blow to Chaos Emperor Dragon, strangling it and sending it flying far into the distance.

"Hell yes!" shouted Jack as Red Dragon Archfiend soared through the air before landing and breathing fire on as many of the Orichalcos Soldiers as it could.

To Yugi's surprise, Dartz and Bakura had also arrived and were using swords to fight against the Orichalcos soldiers. Diabound was slaughtering as many of them as he could.

The battle was raging on and to Yugi's great surprise, he saw Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Joey upon it and flying through the air alongside it were Gilford the Lightning, Flame Swordsman, Gierfried the Sword Master, and Jinzo.

"Joey!" shouted Yugi, whom suddenly became so filled with joy at the sight of his best friend coming to his aid.

Red-Eyes landed, dropping off Joey as he came running into Yugi's arms and the two of them embraced in a great hug.

"As soon as I heard about this, I rushed here as soon as possible!" said Joey.

"I'm glad you're here, but we've got this to deal with right now," swore Yugi.

Suddenly, a soldier of the Orichalcos prepared to swing its axe at both Joey and Yugi before being stopped by someone. It was Guardian Eatos, whom impaled the creature with her celestial sword, and behind her were Guardians Grarl, Ceal, Baou, Elma, Kayest, and Backup Gardna.

"The Guardians?" asked Yugi to himself. "That means…"

"In the flesh," came the voice of Raphael. He approached Yugi, placing his arm over his shoulder and watched as the Guardians entered the fight.

"Were are all these Orichalcos soldiers coming from?" asked Yugi, perplexed.

"I don't know," said Raphael. "But it must mean that somehow the Orichalcos has come to power again and it's invaded this realm."

Dark Paladin was slicing through many of the Orichalcos soldiers, decimating them, before he de-fused himself and split back into Dark Magician and Buster Blader.

"Dark Magic Attack!" shouted Dark Magician as he flew through the air, mercilessly firing against Orichalcos soldiers with his back to the Magician of Black Chaos, whom did jus the same.

"I could get used to this," laughed the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Yes, but let's hope we don't have to," said Dark Magician as the two of them performed a tag team combo against numerous Orichalcos soldiers.

Gilford the Lightning slashed his might blade against many of the enemy, igniting them with his holy fire and burning through the evil that controlled them as Jinzo fired shockwaves from his hands, stunning many of them.

"Yeah! That 'a boy, Jinzo!" cheered Joey from the sidelines as he watched his monster slaughter the Orichalcos soldiers.

"Hey, Joey, don't get too cocky," came the voice of Mai Valentine as she watched her Harpie Ladies claw at many of them, scratching their faces to the point that not even cosmetic surgery could help them.

"Mai?" asked Joey.

"Yep, you're sister-in-law's here, Joey," answered Mai in her sassy tone of voice.

"Yugi, over here!" called Marik Ishtar as he rushed to hug Yugi. Behind him were Ishizu, Odion, and Ryo.

"Ishizu, do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Yugi.

"I don't," she shook her head sorrowfully.

"I can't just watch. I have to join the fight!" swore Yugi as he called Gandora and got atop his neck.

"Nice day for a flight, isn't it, Yugi?" asked Jack atlas from atop Red Dragon Archfiend, whom was flying alongside Gandora.

"Yeah," laughed Yugi as their dragons launched assault on the Orichalcos soldiers, tag teaming to bring about their absolute destruction.

Rainbow Dragon unleashed massive blasts of multi-colored light from its mouth upon the enemies as Elemental Hero Neos clobbered as many of them, doing his to destroy them and restore tranquility to the holy valley.

Little did everyone know that hundreds of feet below in the valley, Kaiba lay in severe pain before the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared upon his forehead, instantly healing every inch of his body, and levitating him into the air.

"I feel so full of hate," he laughed to himself as he mad himself visible to the battle once again, which was now raging in multiple parts of the valley.

"Look, it's Kaiba!" pointed out Yugi.

"In the flesh," he replied, surging with malice.

"He's got the symbol of the Orichalcos on his head! What's wrong with him?" panicked Mai.

"Every single one of you will bow to me!" shouted Kaiba as he raised his hand into the air and pulsating waves of green energy began radiate from it, cascading in all directions.

"This can't be good!" shrieked Joey.

"Stardust, look out!" panicked Yusei as Stardust Dragon was hit with one of the waves, causing it immense pain as he let out a loud cry.

"I'll show every single one of you my power and then I'll initiate the inauguration of the dark ones who will replace your petty gods, turning this realm into something evil!" screamed Kaiba.

Fear struck the hearts of all observing Kaiba's rampage except for his own minions, whom were laughing uncontrollably. It seemed as if no one could stop his rampage.

"Is that so, Kaiba?" came a loud and thunderous voice form the sky.

"I think we should show him who really rules this realm," came another voice.

"Yes, We'll send him to the depths of the Shadow Realm where he can think about all he's done," agreed a third voice.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" demanded Kaiba before a spellbinding circle shot down from the clouds, wrapping itself around him and binding him in a magical prison, also causing him excruciating pain unlike anything he ever felt. He screamed as blood began to gush from his mouth, showcasing his just desserts for all he had caused in the day.

Above, the three Gods - Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra - all descended from the clouds and stared down at Kaiba, laughing at him before they unleashed massive pulses of energy that resonates throughout all of the valley, destroying every one of the Orichalcos soldiers and leaving nothing to remain of them.

"This is what happens when someone tries to overtake our realm," spoke Ra.

Suddenly, Kaiba and his seal vanished from thin air and he was nowhere to be seen. It was as if peace had returned to the valley instantly for there was no sign of the Orichalcos any longer. The Gods had completely purged it, at least for now.

"We are warning every single one of you that an oncoming threat may be approaching," spoke Slifer.

"Yes, every one of you must keep your eyes peeled for such disturbances," agreed Obelisk.

After those words, the three of them vanished, returning to the highest heaven.

"Well, what is this supposed to mean?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know," answered Atem, frozen in horror for the battle he had just witnessed.

Kisara transformed from Blue-Eyes back to her human form and immediately found herself in the arms of her husband Seth, whom ran to her, running his hand through her hair and expressing how much he loved her.

"Kisara, I was so afraid that they'd hurt you…"

"It's alright, Seth. I'm fine," she assured as he rested her head against her handsome husband's muscular chest.

Isis, Shada, and Karim stood around Atem, prepared to protect him from anything potential threat at any waking moment as an eerie silence that screamed the reality of the situation plagued the entire valley. The battle seemed to drain everyone of energy and both Atem and Yugi knew that this called for a meeting.


	24. Defense Strategy

Although the battle lasted only around an hour, many of its participants were clearly wounded and even though none of them could die because they were all spirits, pain could still be felt for only spirit could harm spirit. Yugi and Atem stood together, trying not to sob as they watched their many wounded friends doing their best to pull themselves together in the aftermath while many peculiar and ever perplexing questions riddled throughout all of their minds, foreshadowing an oncoming malice with origins in the darkest of shadows.

"Ugh, how did this happen?" asked Yugi as Atem ran his hand gently through his husband's hair.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, kissing him on the forehead.

"We need to get back to the palace and start healing everyone," stated Yugi.

"Yes," nodded Atem in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, Yugi and Atem stood in the entrance hall of their palace, making sure that all of their monsters made it inside to safety. Dark Magician walked inside, bearing scars upon his face, as he turned to Atem.

"My king… We must not lower our defenses in case they return," he struggled, clearly exhausted.

"Mahad," panicked Atem, as he threw his arms under him, supporting him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my king… I can mend these wounds with a few simple healing spells. Don't worry about me. Go and see if the others are alright…"

"I will," replied Atem as returned to the front doors.

More of the palace's residents returned including Buster Blader, Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, Black Luster Soldier, the three Magnet Warriors, and Summoned Skull.

"Ugh, I'm glad that battle's over," sighed Dark Magician Girl as she walked through the front doors, sighing.

"Mana!" gasped both Yugi and Atem as they rushed to her aid, examining her as they did everyone prior.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm alright…" she assured before walking out of the room.

"I'm gonna go check on the dragons," said Yugi.

Atop the palace's western tower, Gandora lay in his massive room, weak and exhausted. Yugi sat next to him, gently stroking his neck, as he contemplated the reality of what had just happened. How could the Orichalcos have penetrated this realm? How did Kaiba become so evil and why did he have its power at his disposal?

"It must have somehow chose him," muttered Yugi to himself, thinking of Kaiba as he poured water into Gandora's huge water dish. "I guess what the Gods predicted is finally coming true. The Orichalcos has resurrected itself. I think I need to have a chat with Dartz…"

When Yugi was finished tending to Gandora, he went back downstairs and made his way to the palace's southern tower to tend to Curse of Dragon, whom was also extremely exhausted and bruised. The wounds would heal in time since no one could truly die in this realm, but that didn't change the fact that they had a problem on their hands.

Yugi found the long dragon curled up in his room at the top of the tower and rushed to his side. Yugi hugged his neck before going to fill up his large water dish and examining his wounds. When he was finished, he went back down to the entrance hall to find Atem standing next to Joey.

"Yugi!" exclaimed Joey as he rushed towards him with such ardent concern that he immediately wrapped him in his arms and picked him up, swinging him.

"It's nice to see you too, Joey," struggled Yugi.

When Joey finally put him down, he ripped Yugi's shoulders and stared at him.

"I thought Keith didn't want you around us?" asked Yugi.

"He didn't, but I told him if he didn't straighten up, I was dumping his ass. The sex ain't worth losing my friends over," winked Joey.

"Well, okay," smiled Yugi.

Their reunion was interrupted by Tea, Rebecca, and Mai, whom walked through the front doors.

"Well, at least we're all alright," said Tea.

"Yeah, I would've thought at least someone would've been badly injured by those stupid Orichalcos things Kaiba had," said Rebecca.

"Seems to me like somehow Kaiba got control of the Orichalcos and tried to use it to take over this realm," said Mai candidly.

"We have to talk to Dartz and see if he knows anything about this. After all, he did serve it for ten thousand years," said Yugi.

"Can someone go out and find him?" asked Atem.

"I will," came the voice of Raphael, whom walked through the front doors with his Guardians at his sides.

"Very well than," nodded Atem. "Bring him back here and we'll discuss what must be discussed."

Raphael nodded and left to go search for his former master, whom was last seen doing his utmost best to eviscerate the soldiers he formerly commanded in life.

"Well, I think we're also going to need to have a meeting with the Gods," sighed Yugi.

"They will know what is going on and they'll take the greatest precautions to protect our realm," said the Pharaoh.

"Why haven't they already?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. Maybe they're not entirely sure of everything either," stuttered Atem.

"Oh, well, I sure do feel safe now," said Mai sarcastically.

Within a half hour, Raphael returned with Dartz, whom was dressed beautifully as usual in his long and flowing white robes with his blue hair hanging to his waist. There was something so ethereal about him as if he was from some other world.

Also in the room now were Jaden, Jesse, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Sherry, Alexis, and Zane. It seemed that everyone wanted answers and that Yugi would be the one best able to enlighten them. Dartz sighed before confessing what he knew to everyone.

"Long ago before anyone of us, including my ten thousand year old self, were born, the Orichalcos existed as a force that traveled throughout the universe consuming entire star systems in complete and utter darkness, purging them of all aesthetics, and succumbing them to the shadows. When it made its way to earth, it presented itself to my people, the Atlanteans, and we were amazed by its deceiving divinity. When we embraced it, it made us have the greatest advancements in technology that the world had ever seen, but it wasn't until it revealed another aspect of itself - that it was meant to purge worlds of all they already had so as to recreate them in its own unholy reality, that it began to truly harm us.

"I, as the king of Atlantis, was spared of its terrible wrath. IT turned everyone into hideous monsters, convincing me that the true nature of human beings was that they were unquestionably evil and needed to be wiped out. I was then presented with the ability to call forth the god of the Orichalcos, or as it is called 'The Great Leviathan,' from the darkest, deepest depths of the ocean so that I could flood the planet and feed all of the bodies and souls of humans to that terrible creature and I almost did, until the legendary knights of Atlantis stopped my plan and sealed the beast away at the bottom of the ocean once again.

"I spent ten thousand years killing millions to gather enough souls to feed to the beast so I could revive it and reinitiate my brilliant plan, but of course, thankfully I failed courtesy of the Pharaoh and his husband," admitted Dartz as he gestured to them. "I finally saw the light and realized that for ten thousand long years, I was being used by the greatest of all evils. When I surrendered all of my darkness, the Gods bathed me in light and saw such great potential for sainthood within me that they granted me entrance to this paradise we all know."

"But that doesn't answer why it's returned," interrupted Mai.

"As to why it's returned. I can only speculate. I believe that it is possible that it may not have truly been destroyed all those decades ago. It may have had remnants which existed and over time regenerated themselves into it once again. Also, because it is a living force and not a living being, it is very possible that someone evil enough to conjure its regenerated form may have succeeded in doing so and may have used it to create that army we just fought," explained Dartz.

"So, how are we supposed to beat it than?" asked Yugi.

"The Orichalcos is a mysterious magical essence far beyond the comprehension of people, even beyond that of my own, and I believe that we will require the assistance of the three legendary knights of Atlantis once again," spoke Dartz.

"Timaeus, Critias, and Harmos," said Atem.

"Yes," nodded Dartz.

"We;;, what're waiting for?" enthused Joey. "Let's go find them!"

"Where are they though?" asked Yugi. "The last I saw of them was at my wedding a few months ago and then they disappeared and have been nowhere to be seen."

"I know where they are," said dark Magician Girl. "They're in the Duel Monsters Spirit World at that castle where they frozen as dragons for all that time. I sometimes go there to visit them. This realm and the Duel Monsters Spirit World are heavily connected and we can go there with no problem."

"It looks like we have to," said Yugi.

"Whenever you're all ready, I can take you," she smiled.

"We'll let you know," said Atem.

Shortly after the meeting, Yugi and Atem found it appropriate to invite everyone, including the monsters of their friends, into the grand dining hall for a big dinner. The two of them, per usual, took their seats at the head of table with Dark Magician next to them. Also, sitting next to Yugi was Raphael. All were seated at the long table, monster and human alike, and amicable conversation was made among all. Yugi noticed Duke and Tristan sitting next to one another and getting along just fine and it was one of the only things that seemed to bring a smile to his face on a day so rife with pain.

"Yeah, Tristan and I have reconciled and worked out our differences," explained Duke to Tea, whom was munching on a peach.

"What happened to Thunder Kid?" asked Mai.

"Oh, that's easy to answer. I kicked him out," smiled Duke, holding his head high.

"Where is he now?" asked Tea.

"I don't know. He probably fell on his back somewhere and can't get up because he's too fat and lazy to exercise. I can just imagine him squirming on the ground. That's what he gets for almost ruining my marriage and trashing my house for years," smiled Duke.

Tristan's facial expression turned to one of sadness as images of the pudgy, yellow albatross flashed through his mind, evoking old feelings of friendship unlike any he ever felt in life. Biting his lip, he remembered his agreement with Duke and tried to shove Thunder Kid out of his mind.

"I would have thrown out the little pest a long time ago," vented Jack. "If my Yusei would have ever tried to bring something so pesty into my palace, I would simply not have it. The nuisance would be out on the streets almost immediately."

Getting back onto topic, Yugi and Atem held a toast to everyone for their valor in the face of danger that day. Rising from his seat, Atem raised his glass to everyone.

"I wish to thank everyone here for their absolute courage when danger was inevitable. All of you fought with such valor and might, despite the fact that many of you had never even dealt with the Orichalcos or its allies. I commend all of you for unmistakable integrity demonstrated today."

Almost instantly, everyone began to applaud Atem for such a sincere and valid speech.

"Let's just wait til the Orichalcos comes back here! We're clobber it!" shouted Jaden Yuki.

Not far from him, Zane Truesdale sat with his crossed over his chest, expressing what looked like tranquility in such an uncertain time. His eyes were shut as he breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling and with them he underwent a catharsis of all negativity within himself, eradicating all mental obstacles from within his mind for he intended very much to do his best to crush the Orichalcos and all on its side.

"Love, are you okay?" asked his husband Atticus Rhodes, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," spoke Zane truthfully.

Next to them, Akiza sat, delicately savoring her pasta before her as her wife Sherry Le Blanc addressed the question that was running rife on everyone's minds.

"What will we do if 'zey return anytime soon?" she asked in her French accent.

"We'll just have to be prepared," said Yugi honestly. "We have to constantly be on the lookout and if anyone ever sees anything suspicious than they must report it to all of us."

Bakura, whom was sitting next to his husband Dartz, was munching on an onion upon those words and delivered unto everyone comforting news that he was already on the job.

"I already have Diabound scowering the valley, looking for any sign of either the Orichalcos, Yami Marik, or Zorc that he can find. After all, I'm sure that my former master Zorc is eager to attempt to recruit me again for his evil schemes like he did in ancient Egypt and that is just not going to happen," smirked the former king of thieves.

"Don't forget about Nightshroud," interjected Atticus Rhodes.

"Or Aporia," spoke Luna, whom wa sholding her friend Kuribon in her arms.

"Or the Earthbound Immortals," alerted Misty Tredwell, whom was sitting next to her wife, the famous news anchor Carly Carmine.

"My Pharaoh," spoke Ishizu Ishtar, nodding her head. "I believe that sacred rites must be performed so as to protect this palace from any penetration via evil means."

"Yes, of course, but how would we do such a thing?" asked Atem.

"I can aid you," spoke Silent Magician. "For thousands and thousands of years, I've studied light-oriented magic to the best of my abilities and I know many sacred enchantments and incantations that may be used to ward off evil. I will place a holy barrier upon this entire palace and the surrounding grounds," she spoke.

"Yes, of course," agreed Atem.

"I can help you with that. My study of the scriptures of ancient Egypt has granted me much knowledge surrounding things that could potentially hold off Zorc, especially in the weak state he is probably in," assured Ishizu.

"My, my, Yugi boy," began Pegasus. "Just how could they escape from the Shadow Realm in the first place - Zorc and the others?"

"When we spoke to the Gods, they weren't entirely sure, but they believe that a dark magic unlike anything ever known may be at work and that's why they haven't been able to detect it," answered Yugi.

"I think we all need to take a moment to smile and think about all the good in our lives like the fact that we're all here together right now." enthused Dark Magician Girl, whom was always doing her best to portray a positive attitude, even in the face of threat. Next to her, Kuriboh, Watapon, and Marshmallon all smiled vigorously.

"She's right," nodded Yugi. "We need to all be thankful that we're all still in one piece."

"We need to bathe this entire valley in as much light as possible and not allow one fabric of darkness inside," said Atem.

"It would be nice if we still had the millennium items in this time of peril," said Isis, whom was sitting next to Karim, Shada, and Shimon.

"But we don't," replied Atem, shaking his head. "Those items contained both light and dark magic and could have either played to our advantage or our disadvantage. There is no place for darkness in this realm."

"For now, we need to increase palace security," spoke Yugi to his husband.

"Once everyone is done eating, I will tell Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, Celtic Guardian, the three Royal Knights, and Silent Swordsman to guard all of the entrances," assured Atem. "But for now, let's allow them to eat in peace."

"Everyone must keep their own homes safe. I request that everyone have their warrior-esque monsters guarding all entrances to their homes and that shifts be taken so that all can rest," announce dYugi as he pointed to Gilford the Lightning and Flame Swordsman, whom were sitting by Joey, and to Black Ray Lancer, whom was sitting by Shark and Yuma Tsukumo. "We must all constantly be aware of what is going on around us."


	25. The Knights of Atlantis

Later in the day after most of their guests had returned to their own homes, Yugi and Atem decided that it was time to venture out to the Dominion of the Beasts in the Duel Monsters Spirit World to plead for the assistance of the legendary knights of Atlantis to defeat the Orichalcos from returning to power. They stood at the front porch of the palace, prepared to make their journey and they brought with them some unlikely friends.

"Everyone needs to join hands and I'll say the spell to transport us to the Dominion of the Beasts," said Dark Magician Girl.

"Alright, let's do this," agreed Atem.

"You're sure they won't mind me coming along?" asked Dartz.

"We'll make sure they'll treat you warmly. After all, you're on our side now," assured Atem.

"Timaeus will probably have a field day when he sees me," said Raphael.

"Alright, let's do this," said Dark Magician Girl as she began to utter the spell.

Instantly, they all vanished, traveling through time and space and out of the realm they currently were in to journey to the Dominion of the Beasts - a lush forest region where many duel monsters roamed freely throughout its lush terrain. In the center of a crystal clear lake was a castle that was quite massive. In fact, it was probably even bigger than the palace Yugi and Atem called home.

"I remember this place," said Yugi as he recalled the night in his youth when in a dream he visited this place with Atem and together they pulled the sword from the ice and unleashed the legendary dragon from its ten thousand years of imprisonment. It seemed like it was only bot long ago when that event occurred, forcing upon them the realization that the world of Duel Monsters actually existed and it was just as real as that of their own world.

"This place is… so beautiful," said Yugi.

"Indeed," agreed Atem.

They all landed before the front doors and Dark Magician Girl turned to them.

"Inside live the three legendary knights of Atlantis. They protect this realm from all evil and I'm sure that when we tell them the truth about the Orichalocs will they help us in our time of need," she said before opening the door. "Everyone must show the grandest kind of respect."

They all walked inside and bore witness to the beautiful architecture that graced its majestic halls. Dark Magician Girl led them to the room where the three knights had been sealed away as dragons for all those millennia, and on their thrones they were seated.

"Critias, Hermos, Timaeus," she spoke, kneeling before them with sincerity.

"She'll kneel for them, but she forgets to when she is honored enough to have a meeting with the Gods?" whispered Dark Magician to himself.

The three knights rose and with the forces of the millenniums they stood, expressing countless ages of both might and valor without even trying and what an incredible sight it was. They immediately recognized Yugi, Atem and Joey, and smiled upon seeing them - their former masters.

"We have come to request your assistance in a time of great need," pleaded Atem, kneeling on one knee. "I, as the Pharaoh of the realm of Heaven pledge myself to you three in our hour of need. The Orichalcos has returned and it has penetrated our realm. The Gods are not sure what to do and we are puzzled beyond comprehension."

"We will do whatever is necessary to protect both our realm and yours," said Timaeus.

"There's someone we'd like the three of you to meet with," said Atem.

"Who?" asked Hermos.

Suddenly, Dartz stepped out from previous room and made himself known to the three legendary knights, walking with his head held high as he braced himself for the not-so-warm welcome he expected himself to receive.

"What's he doing here?" demanded Critias.

Suddenly all three of them drew their majestic swords, prepared to impale their former enemy upon any given chance.

"No!" shouted Yugi. "He's good now. He's not evil anymore and the Orichalcos is no longer with him."

The facial expressions of the three knights still expressed skepticism and disgust upon seeing the man whom was responsible for their ten thousand years of imprisonment walk into the room so freely. They each clenched their fists as they noticed Raphael following Dartz to their throne.

"Hello, Timaeus, Critias, Hermos…" spoke Dartz, trying to seem cordial at the least.

"If he wasn't truly changed than the Gods wouldn't have let him pass judgment and he'd be in the Shadow Realm right now!" interjected Yugi.

"He has a point," said Timaeus.

"Well, perhaps we should give him a chance," agreed Hermos, still harboring skepticism.

"This is quite ironic that he comes to us, asking for help after all he did for ten millennia," said Critias.

"I come with a sincere heart and so does my former servant here," explained Dartz as he gestured to Raphael. "I truly have repented of my countless crimes in life and now I ask that the three of you assist us in our quest against the Orichalcos for without you three, we truly may be hopeless."

"Timaeus…" said Raphael, greeting the one he formerly faced in duels in life when the Pharaoh was his enemy.

"We will help you," said Timaeus. "If the Pharaoh believes he ahs truly changed and the Gods have declared him to have passed their holy judgment than what else can we say? He has changed and so has his servant."

Dartz smiled, feeling gratitude for the chance to prove himself to the three he formerly saw as enemies.

"I apologize for everything I did in life to you. I was so blinded by my own vision and influenced by the Orichalcos. It tricked me into believing that I was honestly doing the right thing by destroying humanity and rebuilding it anew. Yugi and the Pharaoh helped me to see the light and I surrendered all the darkness - ten thousand years of it. I am now a warrior of light," explained Dartz.

"Very well," said Timaeus. "We trust you and your friend," as he gestured to Raphael.

Critias expressed a confused look upon his face. He saw Yugi and Atem, as well as Joey, but where was the one who released him from the ice? Where was Kaiba?

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" he asked, perplexed.

"This may be hard to tell you, but he's turned to the side of darkness. He launched an assault on our palace today and he controlled a legion of Orichalcos soldiers. He truly is lost to them," explained Atem, delivering the dreadful news to the knight.

"I see," replied Critias, expressing sadness upon those words. "I must still serve the cause of justice with all my might and believe me, the Orichalcos will be destroyed by our holy blades."

"We may be dealing with more than just the Orichalcos. You see, the Gods believe that Aporia, Nightshroud, the Earthbound Immortals, Yami Marik, Don Thousand, and worst all, Zorc, may have be returning to power in a sort of grand alliance of evil. The Orichalcos is only the beginning," stated Atem.

"We're dealing with a lot than," replied Timaeus, whom expressed worry. "The side of light will prevail. We must believe so."

"Yes," agreed Atem.

"Well, now that we've discussed what needs to be discussed, what now?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

"I don't know. I guess we'll return home and begin initiating all of our defenses and just… wait for the next attack," answered Atem.

"I never thought we could be attacked in the realm we were inhabiting," sighed Yugi.

"I don't think any of us did," agreed Atem.

With that, they returned home and took extra precautions to assure that the palace was safe of all harm from evil. Atem was completely baffled by the return of the Orichalcos and found himself in stern contemplation over the matter. He found comfort knowing that his love, Yugi, was with him and that night, they lay in bed together, discussing the chaotic day and its ridiculous circumstances.

"Don't worry, aibou, we'll come through. We'll prevail. We have the light of our friends alongside us and with that we can't go wrong. Trust me…" consoled Yugi.

"I know, but I can't help but fear the worst and I think you know it too… the fear. It's so hard to wrap it around your mind and you're just plagued with all this uncertainty that makes you only speculate the worst possible scenarios. I just hope you're right…"

"I am right," smiled Yugi. "We have each other, we have our monsters, and we have our friends."

"Yes, we do…"

"Well, I'm going to have to leave you for about a half and hour now because I promised I'd read Watapon a story tonight, so I'll be in his room for a little while. Until then, carry on, my love," said Yugi as he kissed his husband on the lips and got up to leave the room, leaving on the light and blowing him a kiss.

Atem lay in silence for a few minutes before rising himself and walking down the hallway and opening the locked door that led to the balcony. Ge stepped into the night air and felt it breeze against his skin, suspended only by the balcony on which he stood, gazing out at the endless night sky where billions of stars shone, burning bright as the moonlight poured itself into his eyes, reflecting in their blazing crimson beauty and reflecting the desires of his heart. Those desires were real and full of sentiment and authenticity, which seemed to be things that the Orichalcos could never possess.

"Yugi… I hope you're right. I cant do this without you, my love. I need you by my side and together we'll fight the darkness."

The thought of his love for Yugi soothed his angsty mind, but one thing still bothered him beyond belief. Kaiba had become victim to the Orichalcos and all its evil, so would it be possible for anyone else, including himself, to succumb to its malefic force like he had in life when he played that evil card in the first duel against Raphael? Could he become enslaved by it once again and have his true hatred reosnate from deep within himself, eclipsing all the love he felt? Only time would tell, but he refused to let that happen for he was far to good to fall victim to it.

"Kaiba was always ignorant of the truth. I don't even know the circumstances of how he came across that evil force. I shouldn't worry myself so much."

"My king…" came a voice from behind. It was Dark Magician.

"Mahad?"

"Yes, my king. I was just about to go to my room to fall asleep, but I passed in the hallway and saw this door cracked open and came to shut it, but I found you here. I sense that something is bothering you."

"There is… Everything we're possibly going to be fighting against… I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to defeat it and it goes even further than that, Mahad. I remember in life when I fell victim to the Orichalcos' wrath and played it in that duel and I betrayed you and the others… I'm terrified that I'll fall victim to its ungodly influence again."

"My king, I know that you won't. I trust you and I feel that you are so much stronger than that. Kaiba fell victim to it because he is weak and denies the truth of everything like he always has, but you are not like him."

"I hope you're right…"

"I am right, Atem."

Overcome with emotion, Atem fell into Mahad's arms and rested his face against the magician's chest as fear surged through his body, disabling him in the current moment. The Dark Magician could only stare at his king as he did his best to console him.

"My king… all will be well."


	26. The Trial of Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba stood, chained between two stone pillars, stripped and naked as the rays of the rays of the setting sun shone in his blue eyes. The location was at a ruined coliseum-like place somewhere in the Dominion of the Beasts far from the prying eyes of anyone. Here he was, awaiting both his interrogation and punishment for blaspheming the Gods as well as launching an assault upon the Pharaoh and his husband, all while being an accomplice of the Orichalcos. The reality was that in his moment of weakness had the Orichalcos and its god exploited him, taking advantage of all the hate he began to feel boiling within his blood even in the afterlife, which was the place he was meant to be the happiest of happy. To him now, happiness had little if any meaning and only reminded him of the life he had on earth and how he hated it. He thought of his younger brother going off and marrying into the Schroeder family and how much it disgusted him to no end and about how his archrival Yugi took his title from him as the greatest duelist in the world and was beloved and renowned all across the planet for it. Such events stunned him, making him incapable of feeling love as he indulged in his own hatred and his own madness before crying out to the darkest of shadows that harbored the force which over ten millennia ago almost destroyed the world in an effort to bring about a new society void of happiness. How it appealed to him… The thought of harnessing that force and using it against the gods of light in a legion with the god of darkness and his accomplices themselves.

"I will prevail," he thought to himself, staring into the faces of his adversaries. "They probably know my thoughts, but oh well… I will succeed in my quest to take over this realm with help from the Orichalcos as well as the Dark One himself… I will be rewarded by him when all of the light is eclipsed by shadows far greater than anything ever previously thought by these imbeciles and their petty servants…"

Anxiety surged through his body as he stared at his rulers, silently dreading what they were preparing to do to him, while assuring himself that in the end it would all be worth it for the sake of the Dark One and his kingdom to come. For now, he dealt with a problem that surely would scar hi, but he held his breath for his lord and succumbed to that cause, willing to suffer for it at the hands of his enemies, only to rise again in eternal glory, bathed in hatred and in darkness at the grace of the Dark One himself. Standing before him they were in human forms unlike anything he had ever seen prior.

Ra stood around six feet tall with olive skin and long blonde hair that fell to his waist. He had yellow eyes and was dressed in white and golden robes, bearing many pieces of golden jewelry bedazzled with gemstones upon his body.

Next to him stood Obelisk, whom had skin pale as snow while being around six and a half feet in height with a broad and muscular physique. She had on blue and black robes and donned much fine jewelry across his body.

Lastly, Slifer stood around six feet in height and had pale skin with haunting red eyes and long, flowing red hair. He had on red and violet robes and sported much beautiful jewelry upon his physique.

The three gods in their human forms needed not to speak for they knew their intent and it was to first punish the traitor before banishing him to the Shadow Realm for a very long time if not forever. Obelisk held a beautiful blade blessed with the light of creation and its sanctifying power, able to shatter any evil force it came into contact with.

"Tell us, Kaiba, why are you here?" asked Ra coldly.

"You know why I'm here," muttered Kaiba before unleashing a scream. "Ugh!"

"This won't get you anywhere, Kaiba. We are here to interrogate you and sentence you over your actions in association with the Orichalcos," spoke Slifer. "How did you come across this force and how has it managaed to penetrate our realm?"

"The Orichalcos is a force that knows no limits and it is being fueled by an even greater evil. Zorc, the Dark One, shall return and he will conquer all the realms!" shouted Kaiba, struggling against the holy chains that bound him, burning the flesh of his wrists.

"I will pierce him with this blade and when he is finished screaming for mercy, we shall send this servant of the Orichalcos to the Shadow Realm, at least until he has repented of his crimes," spoke Obelisk.

"Yes, after what he did and the fact that he ceases to show any remorse to We, the divine three, he must suffer our wrath," agreed Slifer.

"Let's hope that his time in the Shadow Realm will purge him of all evil and possibly make him want to walk in the light again," added Ra.

Obelisk prepared to strike. He lifted the blade above his head and inhaled deeply, allowing infinite molecules of air into his lungs that seemed to soothe his sanity, as he prepared to strike the duelist he had once pledged his allegiance to. He impaled Kaiba, delivering the fatal blow as Kaiba let out a scream that was unlike anything they had ever heard that seemed to tear apart the air around them, itself, slicing through all matter at such an intensity that even the three of them felt the need to plug their ears. Obelisk pulled the sword away, he looked at his victim, expecting tears to stream from his eyes, but was shocked to see Kaiba begin laughing that maniacal laugh he was known for.

"Why is he laughing?" asked Slifer.

"Tell us, what is so funny?" interrogated Ra.

"You'll see in a moment," spat Kaiba, continuing to laugh as the Orichalcos sign appeared upon his forehead, igniting his entire body in the greenish-blue aura of the evil force.

"No! Quick, banish him to the Shadow Realm!" shouted Ra.

"I don't think so," came a voice that seemed to radiate from Kaiba's mouth. It wasn't his voice. It was deeper. In fact, it was so deep that it seemed to surpass the depth of even the deepest trench in the ocean. It also was so demonic sounding to the degree that it couldn't be of this realm. It had to be of something else.

"Who's there?" called Obelisk, prepared to strangle his potential foe.

Suddenly, around Kaiba's body appeared pitch blackness that seemed to coat his entire being as it appeared to structure itself in the form of a giant serpent that rose, well over twenty feet tall, and stared down upon the three gods.

"It's the Leviathan," warned Slifer. "Quick, banish him before the light is gone!"

Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer began chanting the spell to seal away Kaiba and his possessor into the depths of the Shadow Realm, only to be dreadfully thwarted by him.

"You think you can destroy me?" taunted the serpentine creature. "I am the darkness and you cannot destroy the darkness nor can you detect it!"

As the spellbinding circle began to appear around the beast, it reacted, sending pulsating waves of black energy that seemed to cascade form its own being like a tsunami's aftermath. The gods were pushed back, abruptly terminating their spell.

"No!" shouted Ra.

The being that was once Seto Kaiba broke free of the chains that bound it and rose into the air, staring down the gods before smirking.

"Let's see how you like it when you're pierced with a blade," he taunted as he conjured a sword from thin air. It was entirely black and seemed to be an embodiment of pure darkness. He threw it directly at Obelisk and the great god was impaled in the side, screaming for his life before the sword faded away into nothing.

"What have you done to him?" demanded Slifer.

"I am the darkness and I can never die!" he shouted before vanishing from sight.

Ra and Slifer rushed to Obelisk's aid, instantly performing healing spells in an attempt to reduce his pain once and for all.

"Where'd he go?" asked Obelisk, clearly traumatized from the ordeal. It seemed as though this evil had a power that rivaled even that of the gods.

"I don't know, but his power is incredible, I must say. It can only be deriving it from the darkness itself and that is why we must act urgently. We must alert the Pharaoh and all in our realm as well as in this one - the Duel Monsters Spirit World, of the impending threat from our enemies," sighed Ra, clenching his fists.

"Yes, we must," agreed Slifer.

With that, the three gods shot like cannon fire to the heavens, emitting a ray of light emitting behind them as they ascended to the higher place where the Pharaoh dwelled with his loved ones. They knew that he had to be informed immediately for if he wasn't, more danger could very likely present itself for this evil seemed to be, which as Kaiba said, not easily detected by even the gods for this was the darkest of shadows they were dealing with. It required an absolute purge of both realms by the light within the hearts of all their inhabitants, banishing the darkness from ever entering them again.


	27. The Dark One's Servant

Seto Kaiba in his darkened new form was surfing through time and space, cloaked in a darkness so dark that even the gods could not detect him. He could soon see the opening in the portal not far from him and he smiled, preparing to be granted an audience with his masters.

Once spat out of the portal, he found himself in a place of nothing but darkness in all directions. It seemed as if light could not penetrate this place for everything seemed to be dead. Evil spirits passed him as he walked among the graves, feeling no fear upon their sights, but rather continuing to tread towards the place he knew he was meant to be for it was as if the dark force currently within himself was guiding him to it. Shadows lingered as continued to walk silently among the endless resting place of the dead, before he eventually came to a cryptic temple. Did he dare to walk up the stairs to its entrance? Yes, he did, in fact, and it was the entrance to the current residence of the Dark One, whom had for so long been annihilated from the pages of existence, but little did even the gods know that a small piece of him had survived and it was enough for him to generate his entire being all over again, but it would take time and assistance form those whom he called his associates.

Kaiba had walked down a narrow corridor and into a room lit with only a few black candles where he found three cloaked figures before him, echoing a malice that seemed to penetrate even the realms of light. One of them spoke, uttering words that both Kaiba and his host lusted to hear.

"Leviathan, I assume you have retrieved Seto Kaiba and left the gods baffled and confused as to what all is happening?" asked Nightshroud.

"Yes," nodded Kaiba, whom somehow knew that he was doing all while being possessed simultaneously.

"Well? Tell us than? What is it?" demanded Yami Marik, unable to contain himself as his voice oozed with insanity.

"Be patient!" snapped Kaiba, whom was eager to share his results with them.

"Kaiba, I am growing impatient for it has primarily been my doing that has allowed you to act in secrecy as long as you have," muttered Don Thousand, clearly frustrated.

"Fine, if you three are ready to settle down, I will tell you what has happened and how it will impact our agenda for the better," hissed Kaiba. "I launched an assault on the Pharaoh and Yugi Muto with aid from my soldiers of the Orichalcos, but it was unsuccessful for all of friends heard his battle cry and what looked as if it was going to be a war enraged until the three gods themselves intervened and destroyed all of my army, but reserved a special place for me in their chamber of judgment where they tried to execute me, but it did not work. I unleashed the power of the Orichalcos upon them and was able to fend them off long enough to escape. They are frightened and have absolutely no idea what is going on. Soon, we shall be able to launch an assault on the Duel Monsters Spirit World and then the realm of Heaven and we conquer and dominate both, turning them into our own personal playgrounds."

"Excellent," hissed Don Thousand.

Suddenly, the dark force possessing Kaiba trust itself out of him and slithered over to behind the other three before revealing itself in full. It was the Great Leviathan in his reduced form. After he was destroyed by the Pharaoh and the gods in life, his spirit was sealed away for ever in the Shadow Realm along with Yami Marik, Don Thousand, and Nightshroud, but by absorbing the infinite power of the shadows with the realm itself, the had regained their strengths and shattered the chains that had bound them for so long and here they were, initiating the earliest phases of their own personal countdown to destruction.

"I want us to take over the realms now!" screamed Yami Marik, whom was thrashing his arms around in the air, demonstrating insanity in its purest form as the others stared at him. "I want to grab Yugi and slice his head off and mount it to my wall, damn it! Ugh!"

"As inspiring as I find your enthusiasm, it needs to wait for now," said Don Thousand. "If we are to succeed in this hostile takeover of the realms, we must first catch them by surprise and that we will do preferably sooner than later. Once, of course, our master is restored to his true self, it should be no problem.

"How is our master?" asked Kaiba curiously.

"He is sleeping as of now," answered Nightshroud in a placid voice. He turned around and walked to a door that remained concealed in the very back of the room to enter inside it with the other three following him and down a staircase they went to the depths of the underworld to find themselves in a long room lined with pillars and at the end of it was a sarcophagus containing the currently recuperating Dark One.

"Our lord will pleased," hissed the Leviathan.

"Yes, he will be, but we probably shouldn't disturb ," agreed Don Thousand.

Suddenly, a dreary and dark voice echoed throughout the chamber like music to their ears.

"Why are you four disturbing my rest?" interrogated the voice.

"My lord," began Don Thousand as he knelt down on one knee, demonstrating his allegiance unto him. "Please excuse our intrusion into your personal quarters, but w couldn't help but desire to be close to you."

"I see… I insist that that all of you leave now so that I can get my rest. I am constantly feeling the darkness enter into my soul and it is making me grow ever stronger," called the voice.

"Yes, my lord," answered Don Thousand.

With that, the four of them left the room, closing its door and ascending to the higher levels of the temple so as not to disturb their master, whom they adored.

"When he has gained enough strength to become mobile again, the Pharaoh Atem and his gods will stand no chance against us for we are the darkness and the darkness can never die," laughed Nightshroud.

The others joined in on the maniacal laughing, even Kaiba himself, trusting that in time the Dark One would arise and all joy and happiness in the realms above them would be wiped out and replaced with only the darkest of darkness.

Kaiba then took from his pocket a needle containing a dark fluid conjured by Nightshroud and he smiled sickly before injecting himself with it and instantly feeling a high that seemed to be obliterate any light that remained within him. Its dark essence flowed through his veins and poisoned his insides, destroying his heart in totality and replacing it with something else, something evil. After all, evil beings could not have a heart.

"Thank you again fro this delectable drug," struggled Kaiba, whom was becoming so intoxicated that he could barely speak his words properly.

"Anytime," hissed Nightshroud. "Soon, you truly will be one of us. I can assure you of that."

"Give me some of that!" demanded Yami Marik, whom grabbed it from Kaiba and began to inject himself with it carelessly.

"Easy!" scolded Nightshroud. "If you don't do it right, it can harm you immensely."

"I don't care! I just want the high!" shouted Yami Marik. "Let's just kill everyone in sight and have sex with their corpses! Ugh!"

"He's overdosing," sighed Nightshroud.

"Are you sure that's not just his usual personality?" asked Don Thousand, sarcastically.

Nightshroud pulled from him the needle and uttered a quick spell to prevent him from suffering via the effects of the overdose.

"Imbecile," he muttered to insane former alter-ego of Marik Ishtar.

"Is he even of much use to us?" asked Kaiba realistically.

"He is," groaned Don Thousand, whom too grew irritated with Yami Marik's carelessness.

A few hours later, they began the initiation of Seto Kaiba into their occul. The ceremony was particularly creepy and included Yami Marik dressed in a black speedo as Kaiba knelt naked before the others, whom were all cloaked in black robes with the exception of Yami Marik.

Only a few black candles were lit in the room as Kaiba recited his pledge, eerily selling his soul to the darkness he once fought against whether he intended to or not.

"I pledge my soul to the cause of darkness and its associates, shunning the light and indulging myself in the forces of evil, I will continue to serve it forever, ceasing to fail our master, whom we revere and worship devoutly. Zorc, the Dark One, I call your name and ask you to infuse me with your power so that every drop of my soul will reflect you, my lord, as I join in battle my brothers and sisters in arms whom have already given themselves unto you, my master. Your kingdom will come and darkness will reign for all eternity."

"Excellent," said Don Thousand as he touched Kaiba's forehead with his finger tip and ordered for him to stand. "Now, we will do this," he said as he took a knife and began to carve dark symbols of arcane infernity upon Kaiba's chest and as the flowed downward, it became black for it was no longer blood, but rather the essence of evil that would drive him into malice.

"I love this," whispered Yami Marik, as he could barely contain himself, shaking as he stood in his black speedo.

"Just don't lose what's left of the little sanity you have," ordered Nightshroud.

"Kiaba, you are truly one of us now," smiled Don Thousand. "Our Lord would be exceptionally proud of you if he could see this right now. With you on our side, our cause is furthered and victory is one step closer for us."

Excitement expedited through Kaiba's vein like a river flowing through the land and providing nourishment for it. This excitement and capacity for evil nurtured Kaiba's mind, dictating his future actions in the most evil sense, abolishing all desire to do good and feel love for he no longer was one to walk the path of light, but rather the path of darkness.

In his mind, thoughts reflecting memories from his past flashed before his consciousness, reflecting the life he lived and the memories he made, few as there were. Most of all, his brother Mokuba seemed to haunt him and he recalled how much he cared for him, but then came the Schroeder boy he fell in love with and it all fell apart. How Kaiba forbade his brother to marry him, but he went and did it anyway…

…

"Mokuba, you are not to associate with that Schroeder boy! I mean it!" screamed Kaiba from across the room at his then eighteen year old brother, whom stood in the doorway with tears falling from his eyes as his bags were packed and he was ready to leave, knowing that the one whom truly loved him was not his brother, but Leon - the brother of his brother's business rival, whom he loathed with such intensity.

"I love Leon! He actually listens to me, unlike you, Seto! All you care about is your business and you can never even have any fun. You're so mean to everyone and you treat us all like garbage. Maybe if you actually tried to stop being so negative all the time, you'd actually have friends and you wouldn't be like this!" argued Mokuba."

"Mokuba…" gritted Kaiba's through his teeth he was grinding.

"Is it because of Yugi? Because he's the greatest duelist and not you? Did you ever think that maybe he's just an overall better duelist and a better friend than you have ever been? I'm proud to say that he's my friend and I'm leaving now, Seto!"

"Fine than! Stay out and never come back!" screamed Kaiba from his desk as he slammed his fist down.

"Fine," said Mokuba peacefully as he fought back a tear that only began to fall as turned around and walked out of the room, leaving his brother to his own madness.

…

Kaiba's next memory took him to a few years prior when he and Joey Wheeler had ended their relationship in life for the last time until they would temporarily reconcile in the afterlife that would only last a week or so and without any sex before breaking up once again.

Kaiba thrust his penis into Joey's butt, racing back and forth and igniting a spree of pleasure within both of them. Scars and contusions were visible on various places around Joey's body from the numerous times that Kaiba beat him and little did he know that this would be the last sex they would ever have, at least in this life. Spontaneously, the orgasm came and the ejaculation happened with Joey feeling Kaiba's liquid of lust seeping through his backside for the final time ever. After it had, Kaiba knew that he just couldn't control it and like a juggernaut, it squirted into Joey's body as he enjoyed as last orgasm from Kaiba.

"Seto," uttered Joey about a minute after the orgasm. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. You treat my friends horribly and you abuse the crap out of me."

Kaiba could tell that Joey was struggling to speak the words he'd been wanting so desperately to speak for so long as he watched him put his clothes back on.

"You c-can't leave me, Wheeler!" pleaded Kaiba.

"Just watch me," replied Joey spitefully.

Once he was fully dressed, Kaiba rushed to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, lifting him into the air and glaring at him evil eyes.

"After all I've done for you, you think you can just leave?" he roared.

"You're not the man I thought you were. Now, put me down!"

Kaiba merely stared at him for a few seconds before dropping him and breathing deeply as he watched his now former lover rush out of the room, leaving him. Kaiba was speechless.

…

The final of Kaiba's flashback was that of the grand finale of his last Battle City tournament, which was held only a few years after the Pharaoh departed for the afterlife. The Kaiba Dome was filled with thousands upon thousands of people, anxious to see the results of this duel, which would determine the fate of the world championship of dueling. It was between himself and who else? Yugi Muto, the only one he ever truly deemed as being his rival, at least in terms of dueling. Everything seemed to be perfect for Yugi only had two week monsters on his side of the field while Kaiba controlled the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which seemed to be staring down Yugi in defeat.

"Yugi, I have my unstoppable dragon on the field and you only have those two pathetic monsters. You might as well surrender now, so that I can get this over with as soon as possible and I'll take the title that is rightfully mine. Now make your move, so that I can end this already!"

Yugi, whom now looked and sounded much more like Atem except for having violet eyes and pale skin in contrast to his lover's tan skin and crimson eyes, had truly grown up and he drew and with his draw came the right card. He smiled with a confidence so sincere that one truly would have believed that it was Atem standing there where he was.

"Kaiba, prepare to meet your end. I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Marshmallon to call forth Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" declared Yugi.

Suddenly, black lightning struck the field and from it arose the great dark dragon, whom stared down Blue-Eyes Ultimate with genuine dominance.

"I activate Gandora's special ability! By paying half my life points, I can destroy every othe rcard on the field and you take three hundred points of damage for each of them! Gandora, activate boundless giga rays!" spoke Yugi and per his command, ever single one of the red gems lining Gandora's body began glowing before shooting out red jets of destruction that obliterated Blue-Eyes as well as Kaiba's three face-down cards and Yugi's two face down cards, making Kaiba take eighteen hundred points of damage.

"I still have five hundred life points, Yugi, while you only have three hundred. I will not be defeated at my own tournament!"

Yugi merely chuckled before playing his next card. "I play the spell card Dark Magic Curtain and I once again will pay half my life points to call forth my greatest creature and most trusted servant! Come forth Dark Magician!" and form the curtain came a stream of violet light that brought forth master of magicians himself, Mahad, or as the world better knew him as "Dark Magician." "And because I haven't began my battle phase yet, I can attack you directly! Go, Dark Magician and rid him of the rest of his life points! Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician leaped into the air and from his hand came a blast of violet energy that shot at Kaiba, dropping his life points to zero as he stood there, facing the reality of defeat in front of many thousands around him, as well as millions upon millions more for the event was televised.

"I… lost…" stuttered Kaiba to himself as he bowed his head in shame. He had already lost his younger brother and the only one he ever deemed to be his lover and now he had lost all hope of ever reclaiming his title as world champion duelist. To him, this truly was the apocalypse.

Kaiba would never duel again for many years until being faced with an open challenge form Zane Truesdale, whom slayed him and after that ceased to duel for many more years until being challenged by Jack Atlas and losing to him as well. For Kaiba, he had lost everything except his company and that was all he had.

…

Back in the present, after Kaiba's worst memories flashed before his eyes, he stared at night shroud, Don Thousand, Yami Marik, and the Great Leviathan, whom were all smiling upon him with pride, expecting great and terrible things from him. Pulling himself together, he spoke the words they so anxiously were anticipating.

"I am ready to serve the Dark One…"


	28. Further Trauma

The next evening after dinner, Atem remained seated at the head of the long table in the dining hall, sighing with his face collapsed into his hands, imagining the all the surefire detriment that was just waiting to be inflicted upon their beautiful paradise by the malevolent forces they once conquered. The previous evening, he had met with the gods and they explained what had happened at the trial of Seto Kaiba and how the powers of their enemies were far greater than they ever could have imagined. Atem sat alone in the dimly lit room after almost all of the palace's other residents had already retired to their bedrooms, preparing themselves for sleep.

Into the room walked the Dark Magician, whom knelt down by the side of his king, witnessing the pain in his fiery eyes and so desperately longing to aid in whatever way he could. After all, there was no one more loyal to the king than the Dark Magician himself.

"My king," he began. "Do not assume that your current suffering has gone unnoticed in my eyes. I want you to know that I am suffering with you and that I am here for you, longing to serve you to the best of my abilities. If there is anything I can do to relieve your suffering by even a miniscule amount, please inform me of it."

"Mahad, I've told you time and time again that you don't need to be so formal with me. You don't need to bow every time you approach me…" sighed Atem.

"But my king, I feel that I owe it to you," he politely protested.

"Very well than… And no, there is nothing you can do to relieve me of this pressure that is currently on my shoulders. It feels like the weight of the world and I don't know how much longer I can take it. Our realm is being penetrated by evil so great that I'm not even sure if the gods can repel it. It's only a matter of time until they launch a full blown assault and I'm not sure if we'll be prepared. After what Kaiba did to the gods last evening, I just don't know anymore," vented Atem.

"My king, I will protect you with every drop of my magic and in time we will succeed in securing victory. The Orichalcos and its forces will be driven from this realm and banished back to the shadows and I will fight until the very end to ensure this."

"How noble of you, Mahad, but I don't think it's going to be that easy. We must trust in the gods and their powers of light, as well as in the legendary knights of Atlantis. They have pledged to aid us in our crusade against this evil and how badly we will need them."

"My king, why don't you allow me to escort you to your bedroom. Master Yugi is probably wondering why you haven't joined him in bed yet. Perhaps rest will clear your mind of this burdensome stress you are feeling."

Atem merely sighed once again before rising from his seat and walking with his most faithful servant, whom placed his arm over his shoulder, escorting him upstairs to his bedroom. Almost all of the lights in the palace were turned off and it seemed that everyone was asleep already with the exceptions of the two of them, whom climbed the stair cases up to the fourth floor where the majority of the bedrooms were and once they reached the door to the master bedroom, the Dark Magician bid his king goodnight before retreating to his own bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, my king," he whispered as Atem closed the bedroom's door and crawled into bed with Yugi.

"Where've you been?" asked Yugi, yawning.

"You're still wake? Forgive me for disturbing you," apologized Atem. "I've just… had a lot on my mind lately."

"You're worried about what the gods told us last night, aren't you? Don't think I haven't noticed how troubled your mind has lately become because all of us feel that way and we understand what you're going through," consoled Yugi, caressing his husband's arm. "We're all here for you, every single one of us and that includes me, our monsters, our friends and their monsters… We're all in this together."

"Yes," nodded Atem, swallowing heavily. "I just wish that we didn't have to fear this evil. The gods are frightened and they know that it's only a matter of time before we may be invaded by their endless army of evil and what about the worst fear? The return of the Dark One, Zorc? The gods heavily suspect that they are trying to restore him to his totality, but it will be difficult and it'll take quite some time."

"When Zorc comes, we'll show him the power of light and it will burn through every inch of his darkness," vowed Yugi as he stared into his husband's eyes in the dark room with a seriousness so intense that Atem had not seen it since their wedding day a few months ago.

It was then that Yugi kissed his husband and the two of them embraced, locked in heated passion as their tongues wrestled with one another and their insides were set ablaze with love, igniting the dark room in their own way.

Upon breaking the kiss, Yugi told a universal truth.

"Atem, you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Of course," he replied sternly.

"Love is all we need and it will open the door to light," replied Yugi.

The next morning Atem awoke to find Yugi already out of bed. He noticed the rays of the sun shining brightly through the windows of the room, flooding it with light as he awoke to dress himself for the day before heading downstairs to breakfast.

He went into the grand dining hall to find all their monsters enjoying a delectable meal and Yugi was sitting there as well, munching on a pear while having a conversation with Buster Blader.

"Everyone, Atem's up!" smiled Dark Magician Girl, jubilant and full of vigor per her usual routine.

Atem took his seat at the head of the table and began eating some fruit when to his surprise, the doorbell rang. Too frustrated to even care that much, he showed apathy.

"I'll get it!" cheered Dark Magician Girl, whom rose to the occasion.

"I wonder who could be here this early," pondered Yugi.

"Let's hope it's not someone with bad news," said Atem.

Two minutes later, Dark Magician Girl returned to the dining hall with Allister following behind her.

"Allister?" asked Yugi.

He merely nodded before Yugi gestured for him to sit down. Yugi noticed the grim expression upon his face before asking his reasons for being here.

"I came to apologize for everything for former lover did. I never would have thought he'd resort to such atrocities. Really, he never gave me any reason to believe that he would. I'm sorry, Yugi," he confessed before Yugi looked at him with sympathy, assuring him that it was not his fault in any way.

"You don't have to apologize, Allister. I know it's not your fault. That'd be like saying that it's Joey's fault from when he dated Kaiba before you did. The only one to blame is Kaiba himself and whoever he's working for. My guess is the Great Leviathan," assured Yugi.

"I still feel terrible knowing I associated with him prior to this mess. What could I have done to sway him away from this path or did I ever say anything that maybe influenced him to go on it? I don't know."

"It's not your fault. There's no way you could've known," consoled Yugi, whom glanced to Atem, whom nodded his head. "We appreciate your heartfelt apology though, but there's not much need for it."

"Yugi, maybe it would make him feel better to know that his old master has been longing to see him again for some time now," suggested Atem.

"Oh, that's right. Recently, we visited Dartz and he misses you so much. He says the only one of you three that still makes an effort to speak to him is Rafael. It's really make him feel great if you went to visit him at his palace by the sea shore," said Yugi.

"Maybe I will…" sighed Allister, inhaling deeply.

"Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard and it seemed as if it was coming from far away. Yugi and Atem rushed to the window to get a good view of the valley and to their horror they noticed that the castle of Mokuba and Leon, which was on a ridge a few miles away but still visible from Yugi's palace, was emitting smoke and large parts of it had crumbled and were falling down into the valley below.

"What just happened?" panicked Yugi.

"Kaiba!" smirked Atem.

"He must have attacked Mokuba's castle as some sort of revenge act," panicked Yugi. "We need to help him!"

"Yes, agreed Atem. We need to get their now. Mahad, lend us your power."

"Yes, my king," replied the Dark Magician, whom rose to take the hands of Yugi and the Atem, whom were joined by Allister and the four of them warped to Mokuba's caslte.

They stood a few acres away from it, watching it crumble as the flames began to engulf large portions of it and their horror, they saw Kaiba, cloaked all in black, rise into the air with a struggling Mokuba in his arms, as Leon tried desperately to crawl away from the burning structure behind them, clawing at the ground and doing his best to climb upwards.

"This is exactly what I expected from you, Leon!" spat Kaiba from the air. "You're weak and you can't even save your own lover."

"Seto, put me down!" demanded Mokuba.

"You're coming with me, little brother and I'm going to show what it's like to serve the Dark One."

"Kaiba, put him down!" demanded Yugi.

"Oh, look who it is. The geek squad has come to save my little brother form his destiny," said Kaiba, taunting them in a childish voice.

"Since when do you believ ein destiny?" interrogated Yugi.

"Yugi, help him!" shouted Leon.

"Silence!" screamed Kaiba as he fired a blast of dark energy at Leon, silencing him.

"That's it, Kaiba! You've asked for it," began Atem, clenching his fists. "Mahad, stop him!"

The Dark Magician rose into the air and attempted to fire a blast of magic at Kaiba, but before he could, Kaiba disappeared and instantaneously reappeared behind him and slammed the magician with his own iron fist, plummeting him to the ground below like a falling star.

"It's time to goodbye, Mokuba," spat Kaiba as he disappeared.

The others could hear Mokuba's last desperate scream in which he cried out for help, but was silenced by the one whom he once called his brother.

"Moki!" cried Leon, sobbing as he struggled to get up.

Yugi and Atem rushed to his side to find tears falling from his eyes. His beloved Mokuba was stolen from him and taken to goodness knows where. Whimpering, he found himself being helped up by Yugi.

"Yugi, he took him. He took Mokuba," sobbed Leon.

"We know. First, tell us what happened," said Yugi.

"Well," began Leon. "Mokuba and I were in our castle, but we weren't in the same room and all of a sudden we heard the front doors blast open and we went to see what it was and it was Kaiba. Mokuba and I tried to hide, but he chased us around the castle and destroyed everything in sight and when he finally grabbed Mokuba, he blasted a huge hole in the wall and flew into the air before shooting huge energy blasts at the castle and setting it on fire. It started to crumble and I barely made it out and found Kaiba holding Mokuba in the air while he laughed at what he did. Yugi, he took Mokuba," cried Leon.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back. I promise," assured Yugi.

"Until our castle gets rebuilt or until we get a new one, I'm going to stay with Zigfried at his palace a few miles away, so don't worry about me, Yugi. Just please find Mokuba," he pleaded.

"Leon…" sighed Atem. "In the name of the pharaoh, we will rescue Mokuba. We promise."

"Please do," sobbed Leon as he finally stood up, demonstrating his ability to walk.

To their surprise, they all were joined by Zigfried, whom arrived in his Pegasus-driven chariot with his valkyries at his sides. Rushing, he saw his precious younger brother and for once actually was not acting selfish.

"Leon! My Leon!" he called, panicking, in his strong German accent. "What happened, my brother?"

By now, Zigfried was caressing his brother and running his hands gently through his long lavender hair, expressing grave concern for him and showcasing his shock a the sight of the crumbling castle before them.

By the time everything was explained, Zigfried escorted his brother into their chariot before thanking Yugi and Atem for rushing to his aid. He assured that Leon would be taken care of well with him and that the only thing to needing worry was finding Mokuba.

"Take care, Pharaoh," he waved as his chariot rose into the air and began the short journey back to his own palace.

"This c-can't be happening," shook Atem, his eyes wide.

"My king," consoled the Dark Magician, whom was hurt by Kaiba. "Everything will be alright. I promise you. Now, let's get back home so we can prepare for the next tragedy."

"Yes.." shook Atem.

In the Shadow Realm at the evil temple, Kaiba tossed Mokuba in a filthy corner before conjuring chains and imprisoning him to the hard, cold floor before he laughed and smirked at the younger brother he once cared for so desperately.

"Seto, why are you doing this?" demanded Mokuba, terrified and chilled to the spine a she watched his brother apathetically exit the room, demonstrating no such desire to show affection whatsoever."

"Because I can," he muttered before slamming the door.

"Seto…" whimpered Mokuba.

A few minutes later, to Mokuba's terror, someone else entered the room and it was not Seto. He noticed the tan skin and the wild blonde hair that began staring at him before expressing a smile that echoed malice. It was Yami Marik.

"Why hello there," he began. "Your big brother has administered to me the privilege of watching you. Mmm… I can smell your skin and may I say that it smells absolutely delicious," he admitted before licking his lips.

"Seto!" screamed Mokuba as Yami Marik closed in on him.


	29. Thunder Kid the Panhandler

** In this comic relief of a chapter, we look at Thunder Kid's life after Duke kicked him out. He wanders from house to house, trying to find a new place to freeload… Little does he know that Duke warned almost everyone about him and all his shenanigans…**

A certain creature whom happened to be yellow, chubby, and annoying waddled his way throughout the heavenly valley after being kicked out of his home by none other than his master's diva of a spouse. His name was Thunder Kid and he remembered all the fun times he had at their palace. Eating all their food, annoying Duke's monsters, playing ping pong with Tristan, watching television with Tristan, passing out drunk on the couch, walking in on Duke and Tristan's sex and even trying to turn it into a threesome on more than one occasion… Those were only a few of the fun things he did with his old family, but after Duke put his foot down and kicked him out much to Tristan's dismay, he found himself in search of a new home, but wasn't quite sure where to find it.

He came to beautiful palace surrounded by flowers of all colors. The palace itself was made of peach-colored stone and was absolutely beautiful. He walked along the cobblestone path leading to the front door and rang the doorbell, hoping for an answer. To his pleasure, the door was answered by a tall woman with shoulder-length brown hair. It was Tea and she looked down at Thunder Kid with sympathy.

"Awe, I heard about how Duke kicked you out and Tristan's been heartbroken. I guess you need a place to stay, don't you?" she sighed, trying to put herself in his place, despite the fact she knew it would probably be a bad idea.

"Tea, who's there?" came another voice. It was Tea's wife Rebecca Hawkins.

"Um…" said Tea as she tried to generate a valid answer because she knew her wife would in no way approve of this.

She was too late. A woman with long blonde hair and green eyes came to the door. It was Rebecca. She looked down at Thunder Kid, recognizing the yellow albatross and recalling all of the horror stories she had heard about him from Duke. She glanced at her wife, whom bore an embarrassed expression.

"Well, he's homeless…" said Tea as she tried to defend Thunder Kid.

"Tea…" glared Rebecca, whom slammed the door before pulling her wife away from it. "Under no circumstances are we letting him freeload in our castle!"

Thunder Kid rang the doorbell again and again and just would not go away. Little did he know that atop one of the palace's towers, Rebecca stood and she was whispering into the ear of her most trusted monster, whom happened to roost there.

"Make him go away," she instructed and per her command, the ,massive green dragon with diamonds jutting out of various places on its body swooped down and hovered in the air above Thunder Kid, whom was terribly small compared to him. Diamond Head Dragon then roared and Thunder Kid shrieked before turning around and running away from the palace of Tea and Rebecca. Once Diamond Head Dragon flew back up to the tower, Rebecca caressed his head and fed him a treat. "Good boy…"

…

Thunder Kid journeyed until he came across a large palace made of dark stone that appeared to be kind of dark yet cyber at the same time. He walked up the black staircase and rang the gargoyle-shaped door knocker before awaiting a response. To his joy, a tall man with long brown hair answered it and looked down at him with a smile.

"Awe, what's your name, little guy?" cheerfully asked Atticus Rhodes as he crouched down to Thunder Kid's level and began petting him on the head. "You must need a home. Well, I could see it now. I could dress you up and make you into a performer just like me! You'd be adorable!"

Thunder Kid smiled as Atticus continued to go on about his aspirations for him, fantasizing about turning him into some kind of dueling pop star or something until the voice of another man was heard.

"Atticus, what are you doing?" said the tall man with long blue hair, whom was dressed all in black. It was Atticus' husband, Zane Truesdale.

"Awe, Zane, he's so cute! Can we keep him?" begged Atticus.

Zane glanced downward, taking one look at Thunder Kid before coming to his conclusion.

"No… Just no…" he stated adamantly before slamming the door in Thunder Kid's face.

"But Zane, he's homeless!" pleaded Atticus.

"I don't care," replied Zane coldly.

Thunder Kid liked Atticus so much that he thought he'd try to find a way to sneak into the palace and so he went into the backyard to find an entrance, but to his sheer surprise, he looked upward to see his plans begin to be shattered before his eyes.

"Sick him," ordered Zane Truesdale from the top of one of the palace's towers and Cyberdark Dragon came rushing downward, prepared to stab Thunder Kid with its jagged jail. The chubby monster ran from the fearsome machine of a dragon, hiding in a grove of trees not far from the palace of Zane and Atticus before collapsing to the ground to rest. He was breathing heavily as sweat began to pour down his many rolls of fat making up his abdomen area.

Eventually, he got up and continued on his journey to find a new home. He came to palace that was sin credibly beautiful. Many gemstones of all sorts surrounded it and jutted from it in spectacular formations, dazzling the eyes of oncoming viewers. It was the home of Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson. Thunder Kid rang the door bell and Jaden answered it.

"Awe, what's your name?" he asked joyously. ""You must be homeless…Hey Jess, come here for a minute."

Per his call, Jesse came to the door and he looked down at Thunder Kid with sympathy.

"Who's this little guy, J?"

"His name's Thunder Kid. Yugi told me that Duke Devlin threw him out of his palace because he didn't behave well. He can't be that bad. I say we give him a new home - with us," smiled Jaden as Thunder Kid began to clap.

Jesse wasn't quite sure what to think. He felt bad for Thunder Ki, but he knew that he was trouble. If the rumors about how he trashed Duke's palace for years were really true than would taking him in be worth it?"

Topaz Tiger stood by Jesse and he began to sniff Thunder Kid before scowling and walking away.

"I don't know, J. Maybe we shouldn't go through with this, especially if he's as bad as Duke said he is."

"Oh, come on, Jess! He's homeless and he'll fit in with us! Please!"

"Well, how bad can he be? Alright."

Thunder Kid began to jump up and down, but couldn't make it very far, thanks to his rather voluptuous body mass. Jaden escorted him inside and took him to the kitchen.

"We should get you some food. Hold on a minute. I gotta go ask Jesse something," Jaden smiled before leaving Thunder Kid alone in the kitchen.

He began to stare at all the food around him and it was truly a plethora. He ran to the refrigerator and upon opening it, he became mesmerized by all its culinary potential and thus, began digging in. The scraps were thrown all across the room and he devoured everything within the refrigerator, stopping for nothing until he was interrupted by someone.

"What are you doing?" came a strange sounding female voice from behind him.

Thunder Kid turned around with whipped cream smeared all over his face to see a tall and peculiar looking monster before him. She had wings appeared to be rather masculine looking on one side of her body, while on the other was rather feminine looking and she had a strange sideways eye between her two normal eyes. It was Yubel and she looked perplexed as she glanced around the room, witnessing the mess in its full glory.

"I.. just.. Cleaned.. Today…" she muttered to herself.

Thunder Kid merely stared at her for a fe moments before turning around again and continuing to stuff his face with everything in the refrigerator. Yubel smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Jaden! Jesse!"

Jaden and Jesse walked into the room. Ruby Carbuncle was curled around Jesse's neck and even her expression turned to shock upon seeing what Thunder Kid had done to the kitchen. Yubel angrily pointed to Thunder Kid and Jaden and Jesse looked at one another with an expression of agreement.

"Thunder Kid, I'm sorry I have to do this, but after doing this, you can't stay here," confirmed Jaden to himself.

Thunder Kid looked at him apathetically before rushing back to the refrigerator and indulging in a can of whipped cream.

"Neos!" called Jaden and Elemental Hero Neos walked into the room.

"Escort him out of here, please," ordered Jesse with Jaden nodding his head.

Elemental Hero Neos picked up Thunder Kid, dragging him away from the refrigerator and taking him to the front yard, where he sat him down before going back into the palace and locking the doors.

…

Thunder Kid felt discouraged. He had visited three homes so far and had been rejected from the first two before being kicked out of the third. Tonight just wasn't his night. He wandered some more and he came across a massive palace of white stone before walking up to its front porch and ringing the doorbell. To his satisfaction, a handsome man with jet black hair answered and he looked at Thunder Kid with a care in his beautiful blue eyes. His name was Yusei Fudo.

"Awe, hey. Where's your family, little guy?" he asked and Thunder Kid's expression turned to sadness. "You must not have one anymore, huh?"

"Yusei, who's there?" called the voice of Yusei's husband, Jack Atlas.

"Jack, we have someone here who's lost. Come take a look at this," said Yusei.

Jack came to the front door and looked down at Thunder Kid coldly. His expression turned from skeptical to disgusted and his jaw dropped wide open.

"Jack, he needs a home," said Yusei.

"No! No! Yusei, do you know who this is?" freaked Jack.

"No…"

"This is Thunder Kid! Duke told me all about him and how terrible he is! There is no way that we are taking him in! Do I make myself clear?" asked Jack.

"This is the one Duke always complained about?" asked Yusei, still feeling sorry for Thunder Kid.

"Yes," stated Jack, crossing his arms.

"Jack, what if you were homeless? How would you feel?" asked Yusei, rising to his husband's level and facing him with all seriousness.

"Yusei, we are not taking him in," stated Jack before he swooped Yusei up ove rhis shoulder, slammed the door in Thunder Kid's face and began walking to the top room of one of the palace's towers.

"Jack Atlas, put me down!" demanded Yusei as he pounded against Jack's back.

"Keep trying, Yusei," replied Jack coldly before tapping Yusie on the butt and promising him some great sex later.

Outside, Thunder Kid stood at the front door, hoping Yusei would come back for him, but to his disappointment he didn't.

Atop one of the palace's towers, Jack stood and he whispered an order to his most trusted monster.

Red Dragon Archfiend swooped down from the tower's top room and hovered in the air before roaring at Thunder Kid. When Thunder Kid saw the massive red and black dragon with its lava-like skin and strong muscular body, he simply stared without making a noise because he was so frozen in fear. Red Dragon Archfiend began flapping his wings so hard that it created a gust and Thunder Kid was swept away into the distance before picking himself up and continuing onward with his journey.

…

Thunder Kid traveled some more and he came to a palace made of violet stone and rang its doorbell. A pretty woman with long brown hair answered the door and smiled own at him.

"Awe, it's Thunder Kid!" said Serenity Wheeler as she smiled and tried to give the chubby, yellow monster the benefit of the doubt despite what everyone else had said about him.

"Serenity, what's up?" asked her wife, whom came to the door. "What the…?"

"Mai, Thunder Kid needs a new home. We should take him in?" encouraged Serenity.

"Ugh, Serenity, are you forgetting all the horror stories Duke told us about him and all that he did when he lived with him and Tristan?" asked Mai Valentine skeptically.

"Mai, everyone deserves a second chance," said Serenity.

"Normally, I'd agree, but not this time, hun," replied Mai before slamming the door and telling her Harpie Ladies, whom had just entered the room, to make sure that Thunder Kid was off the property.

Thunder Kid sighed before walking away until he saw the Harpie Lady sisters flying through the air, directly towards him and he ran with all his might to safety.

"That'll teach him," whispered Mai to herself as she watched from a window.

…

Thunder Kid made his way to a strange palace that was directly in front of what looked like a Jurassic forest. He could hear many scary sounding roars coming from the forest and temporarily debated about whether or not to try this place, but he ended up ringing the doorbell anyway.

A tall, muscular, and tan-skinned man with dreadlocks answered the door. It was Tyranno Hasslberry.

"Hey there, little trooper. What brings you here?" he asked.

Thunder Kid merely stared at him blankly.

"Well, you must be in need of a home. I could take you in and teach ya everything about dinosaurs and boot camp! Won't it be fun?"

Thunder Kid continued to stare at him, making no noise whatsoever until his stomach rumbled.

"You must be hungry? I'll fix you in up some grub in the mess hall. Come on in!"

He escorted Thunder Kid to the kitchen, marching "hup two, three, four…" all the way and Thunder Kid could not care less. All he wanted was food and he was determined to get it. Once they got to the kitchen, Tyranno told him to dig in and enjoy himself, momentarily leaving to go find his husband. Thunder Kid took extreme advantage of his loneliness and just as he did at Jaden's palace, he ran to the refrigerator and began eating everything in it, tossing his scraps everywhere and making a complete mess.

"Hey, Sy, I can't wait til ya meet him. He's grea,,," said Tyranno until he reentered the kitchen and found the absolute mess that was left for him.

"What happened to my kitchen?" demanded Syrus as he stared in shock at it.

"Hey, little trooper, what did ya do all this for?" asked Tyranno.

Thunder Kid halted his eating frenzy to stare at Tyranno for only a brief second before turning his head back to the refrigerator and continuing his non-stop consumption of all the food. Syrus shrieked, telling his husband that he wanted the yellow albatross out.

"That's the yellow, fat monster thing that Jaden just told me about over the phone!" freaked Syrus.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…" replied Tyranno, whom picked up Thunder Kid and took him away from the kitchen and took him outside. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, trooper. You've caused way too much of a ruckus here tonight."

Once Tyranno shut the door and locked Thunder Kid outside, he tried to make his way around back to find a thick jungle-like scenery spanning hundreds of acres. He began walking through it, expecting to find food, but was terrified to find a bunch of Tyranno's huge dinosaur monsters staring him down. He ran away, being chased out by them and began to look for another place to live.

…

Thunder Kid wandered for a while until he found another Palace. It was white and purple stone and was very pretty. He rang the doorbell to find a man with black spiky hair with pink bangs answering it. It was Yuma Tsukumo.

"Hey, little fella. What's your name?"

Thunder Kid merely stared at him before uttering an attempt at a growl that strangely, Yuma could understand.

"Thunder Kid, eh? Alright, I guess you must be looking for a home."

Thunder Kid shook his head before being petted by Yuma, whom called for his husband.

"Shark, get over here!"

A tall man with pale skin and long, purple hair that was spiked along the edges came to the door and he stared down at Thunder Kid. It was Shark.

"Awe, Shark. He's homeless. Can we keep him. Please!" begged Yuma.

"No," stated Shark adamantly, showing no sympathy whatsoever.

"Shark, what if you were homeless and needed a place to stay?"  
"I'm not, so I don't care. Say goodbye to him, Yuma. I don't need someone like him stinking up my house."

With that, Shark walked away, leaving Yuma alone with Thunder Kid. He looked at the homeless monster, feeling terribly sorry for him. In fact, he felt so sorry for him that he decided to defy Shark and let him in.

"Hey, I'll let you in with us, but you've gotta keep quiet, so Shark doesn't know, alright?"

Yuma escorted Thunder Kid inside and showed him a spare bedroom where he was allowed to stay, but urged him to be quiet. Yuma went to the parlor to find Shark laying on the couch, watching television.

"You got rid of that thing, right?" asked Shark.

"Ugh, yeah. I sent him packing," answered Yuma before a large crash was heard in the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"Ugh… I don't know. I'll go check. Stay there," urged Yuma before a giant belching noise was heard from the same direction.

"What the…?" freaked Shark.

"Ugh, don't worry. I'll take care of it!" and with that, Yuma ran to the kitchen to find it in a complete mess with the refrigerator completely raided. "What am I gonna do?" he panicked before he saw Thunder Kid laying fat on the floor with his ever-expanding stomach hanging outward as he munched on a corndog and belched.

"Yuma?" asked Shark, whom was obviously coming.

"Quick, hide, Thunder Kid!" urged Yuma as he shoved the yellow monster into the other hallway.

Shark entered the room to find Yuma laying on the floor, stuffing food in his mouth. His jaw dropped wide open and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What. The. Hell?" he asked.

"Just hangin' out here, eating all this great food!" struggled Yuma as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Something's fishy here… Are you sure you didn't let that yellow thing in here? I swear, Yuma, you better not have."

"Nope, I sure didn't."

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this… I swear, Yuma, if you let in that yellow thing, when I find him I'm gonna throw him in the lake in the backyard, so all my aquatic monsters can take turns taking bites out of him…"

After Shark left the room, Yuma went to find Thunder Kid, whom had went back to the spare room he was staying in. he sighed and shook his head before he could find the words to say to the yellow annoyance.

"Thunder Kid, what you did back there was not cool. Do you understand me?"

Thunder Kid didn't seem to care as he picked his teeth, trying to get out particles of food stuck in them before belching loudly again.

"Stay here tonight, but in the morning, you're gonna have to go find somewhere else to live, alright?"

Yuma closed the door and went to get ready for bed. Within an hour, both himself and his husband were crawled into bed and having a casual conversation with each other before turning off the lights. Yuma lay away for awhile before slowly drifting off to sleep and within another hour, the door began to creek open and Shark felt something rubbing against his naked feet, which he believed was Yuma playing footsies with him.  
"Yuma, stop it. I'm trying to sleep."

The sensations upon his feet continued…

"This isn't funny, Yuma. I have a big day tomorrow and need to get some rest."

Suddenly, he felt a large mass crawl under the covers and completely rub against his side and then and there he then knew that it was not Yuma.

"What the…?" as he jumped up and ripped off the covers…

"YUMA!" he screamed so loudly that probably everyone else in the valley could hear him.

"Ugh, yeah… He was homeless and I just… didn't have the heart to turn him away," laughed Yuma.

"Get. Him. Out," demanded Shark, whose face was fuming and bright red as he pointed towards the door.

Yuma escorted Thunder Kid outside as Shark began changing the sheets so as to wash them. Outside, Yuma bid the yellow monster farewell and apologized for things not working out so greatly.

"I hope you find a new home, but after that you just can't stay here, " he said, waving to Thunder Kid before walking back inside and shutting the door.

…

And so, here continues the story of Thunder Kid in his search for a new home. He would go wherever he thought there was food great enough to satisfy his never ending streak of hunger and so, on he walked, being on the lookout for such a place….


	30. The Galaxy-Eyes Masters

** This chapter incorporates some Zexal characters - Kite and Mizar. Again, I know that a lot of fans of the first three bash and hate on Zexal a lot when they've barely even watched it. It seriously does get A LOT darker and better by around episode 50 or 60. Yeah, the first season was pretty childish, but so was the first season of GX. GX didn't start to get dark until around episode 60 and it didn't get all that dark until the third season. Please, no bashing. **

In the grand dining hall, Atem sat at the head of the long table with Yugi and the Dark Magician at his sides. Also sitting in attendance were Karim, Isis, Shada, Shimon, Dark Magician Girl, and Seth. Because of the recent tragedies, they were having an urgent meeting about dealing with the threat from the Orichalcos and its allies. Atem knew that as Pharaoh it was his duty to protect everyone from danger. His friends had spent five thousand years waiting for him and he was not going to let them down.

"My friends, I don't know what to do. Even the gods have trembled before this evil and its power," he sighed, bowing his head in shame.

"My king, I ask that you not blame yourself. I will stand by you for through everything," assured the Dark Magician, whom gently caressed his king's shoulder.

"Oh, Mahad, no one in all of our kingdom is more loyal to me than you are… I want you to know that I am grateful, but we alone are not enough to prevent a hostile takeover of our realm, which is inevitable," replied Atem.

"Atem, we, your royal court, will stand by you until the very end and even after that," assured Isis.

"Yes, my king, I promise you that we will always stand by your side," swore Karim.

"I want to thank all of you," said Atem as he held up is head, showcasing a bit of confidence that had previously been concealed within his soul. "We must cooperate in the greatest sense to secure victory for our side."

"My king, in the case of a need for a battle, you can be sure that I will lead your army of monsters in battle and I will show no mercy to the enemy," said Seth, whom bowed his head in allegiance to his king.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine general just as you did five thousand years ago in Egypt, but let us not jump to conclusions regarding warfare just yet. I wish to use that only as a last resort if absolutely necessary," replied Atem.

"What will we do in the case that our realm is overrun by those evil creatures?" asked Shada.

"We will have to find a new place and transport our population there, but let us hope that it will never come to that. If it does, we will need to invoke the power of the highest god whom barely reveals himself to us if we hope to have any chance of achieving victory," answered Atem.

"The Creator of Light…" whispered Isis.

"Yes, He is the only one whom may stand a chance at completely defeating the forces of darkness because even the three Egyptian gods have failed and if they have than it is unlikely that our other gods such as Rainbow Dragon and the Crimson Dragon would be successful," explained Atem.

"What about Numeron Dragon? After all, he did create the physical universe?" asked Shimon.

"Numeron Dragon, like the Creator of Light, has not revealed Himself to us in a very long time. Those two gods are so high above even the other gods that they live in a plane higher than even our highest heaven. If we hope to be granted their aid than we must cry out to them with all our might and trust that they will deliver us from evil," continued Atem.

Near the end of the meeting, everyone was surprised to see enter the room none other than Atem's father, Aknamkanon himself. He gazed at his son, expressing a serene look that assured him that he was placing his faith in him.

"My son, I trust that you will lead us to victory," he smiled.  
"Yes, father. I hope so…"

After the meeting, Atem invited all of them to stay for dinner, but he, himself, wished to speak alone with his father in another room. While Atem temporarily left the grand dining hall, Kisara entered and sat next to her husband, whom wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear as he felt her gentle and pale skin touch his own.

"I love you, my wife…"

"I love you, Seth," she replied before kissing him and resting upon his shoulder her head.

In the hallway, Atem stood with his father facing him and gripping his shoulders. Aknamkanon looked into Atem's crimson eyes, expressing a pride that only a parent could. His expression was speaking for him as his son struggled through the sadness ripping at his soul.

"Don't blame yourself for the Kaiba boy, my son…"

"Father, under my reign was when Seto Kaiba attacked his palace and dragged him to the depths of the gods-know-where. It is my responsibility to protect everyone here and I failed."

"Nothing you could have done would have prevented it. The Orichalcos is too strong. Perhaps you should rest and leave protecting our realm to your royal court for now."  
"Yes, father," replied Atem reluctantly before returning to the dining hall.

Later that evening at dinner, the doorbell was rang and so Yugi went to answer. A few minutes later, he returned with two men alongside him. One was blonde with green bangs and his husband was very tall and had long and flowing blonde hair. It was Kite Tenjo and Mizar.

"Atem, we have two men here who wish to lend us their aid in the oncoming battle."

"Very well. Tell me, who are you two?" asked Atem.

"We are the Masters of the Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. I am Mizar and this is Kite. My pharaoh, we wish to assist in the defensive procedures against the Orichalcos and its allies. Our dragons hold power so immense that it likely that you will need them come wartime."

"And where are your dragons?" asked Atem curiously.

"They roost at our palace a few miles down the valley. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon contain the powers of the cosmos themselves within them."

"Alright, I appreciate you two coming forward with this potentially life-saving information, but for now we are weary and dreading any potential threats, which can happen at any given time. Please, sit with us and enjoy this meal…"

Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard from outside. Almost everyone rose and once Atem glanced out the window, to his horror, he saw swarms of Orichalcos soldiers marching throughout the valley and above them Kaiba flew through the air, commanding them to destroy everything in site.

"It's time to show off our powers, Kite."

"Yes…"

Nearly everyone ran outside to deal with the threat. Kite and Mizar raised their hands to the sky and concentrated heavily, telepathically communicating with their greatest creatures and calling them forth. On the horizon, they could be seen - the two massive dragons flying alongside one another. One was blue and it radiated brightly with the force of light itself. The other was black and emitted a violet light from itself further echoing the aura of its partner. With a force like thunder, they shot down from the sky and they each began emitting light so bright that it was sure to burn through any darkness and that it did. From them, billions of rays of light shot upon the legions of Orichalcos soldiers and with a united, great cry, all of them screamed out in terror ad were suddenly made silent as their bodies of negative energy were pierced with the blinding lights of the two dragons.

"What is this power?" demanded Kaiba as the seal began to flash upon his forehead. He began focusing to call forth someone to aid him in his time of need.

"What is it, Kaiba?" demanded Don Thousand telepathically.

"They have new monsters and these monsters have destroyed m entire legion with a single attack. I need your help!"

"Very well!" snapped Don Thousand as vanished from their lair in the Shadow Realm and traveled throughout time and space to Heavenly Realm.

His appearance shocked Kite and Mizar, whom had dealt with him in life.

"Don Thousand?" gasped Mizar.

"My former Barian emperor, tell me, how does it feel to no longer serving the cause that you and I shared for so long?"

"Marvelous! Tachyon Dragon, obliterate him!"

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon leaped into the air and launched at Don Thousand a great blast of energy, but the Barian god conjured from dark magic a shield so powerful that it halted the blast and redirected it at the sky.

"Kaiba, I want to see destruction!" he urged and Kaiba began firing rapid energy blasts in all directions.

"Photon Dragon, slaughter Don Thousand!" demanded Kite and as the dragon charged at the Barian god, he merely laughed.

"Pathetic creature," smirked Don Thousand as he conjured a blast of energy that locked the dragon in a state of temporary paralysis in midair. He then fired from his hands dark energy that shocked the dragon to no end and as it screamed out in terror, Kite cried out for his partner.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Don Thousand's too powerful. We must resort to phase two. If we hope to overcome him, our dragons must transform into their greater states!" alerted Mizar.

"Yeah," agreed Kite.

Mizar called for his dragon to transform from Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon into Neo Galaxy-Eyes tachyon Dragon. It began radiating golden and with an explosion of brilliant light, it transitioned from the black and violet one-headed dragon into an even bigger three-headed golden dragon.

"Destroy Don Thousand!" commanded Mizar as his dragon unleashed a massive blast of golden energy that fired upon the Barian god, whom cried out in terror.

"Photon Dragon's free!" declared Kite, whom knew what he had to do. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, transform into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Per his masters command, the massive blue and black dragon began radiating with a light so gorgeous and with another explosion of blinding light, it transitioned from Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon into its superior form. When the light cleared, there it stood. It was even bigger than before and its colors changed to black and red and from it, those crimson lights shone brightly, illuminating the darkness and burning bright. He joined his brother, the other dragon, and together, they each began unleashing massive blasts of energy, golden and crimson respectively, upon the Barian god and Kaiba.

"What is this power?" screamed Kaiba.

"We are not yet strong enough to deal with these dragons. We must retreat to our lair and absorb more power from the darkness like our master is doing!" cried Don Thousand.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon began emitting crimson rays of light from all over his body and it shot at the two evil ones, nearly eradicating them, but before it could finish the job, they vanished from sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Yugi as he stared at the two dragons. "You two are amazing!"

"Thanks," blushed Kite.

"I think you see why we are a valuable ally to all of you," stated Mirzar.

"Yes, I agree," nodded Atem happily. It was so good to see Kaiba finally succumb to defeat, especially at the hands of something so mighty.

"You're friends of Yuma, aren't you?" asked Yugi.

"We are," replied Kite.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime you want," smiled Atem.

In the Shadow Realm, Don Thousand held Kaiba by his neck and he was infuriated. It baffled him how he lost to two mere dragons, but he knew exactly the answer as to why he did.

"We lost because we haven't gathered enough dark energy yet!" he shouted as he tossed Kaiba downward.

Picking himself up, Kaiba grinded his teeth before rising to his level and defending himself.

"You knew that and you still sent me into battle and now I've suffered this humiliating defeat?"

"I didn't know they had such power! When I faced those dragons in life, they weren't that powerful! They must be getting additional energy from some other source and I think I know who. After all, they are creatures of light…"

"Who?" demanded Kaiba.

"Can you think of no one? Who was the one who defeated Zorc, whom has not shown himself to anyone in decades?"

Kaiba merely stuttered. He really did not know the answer to this question.

"I'll give you a hint. He is the most mysterious of all the gods and He is also the highest and most glorified. From Him does all light resonate."

"Just tell me already!"

"Fine. Horakhty, the Creator of Light."

"And we're supposed to be afraid of this creator thing?"

"He is the one whom destroyed Zorc with such simplicity and reduced him to what he is now - laying in a sarcophagus in a tomb, constantly regenerating his own powers and leaching off the darkness of this real, itself!"

"I still say it's our fault that we lost today," scowled Kaiba.

"Kiss my ass," smirked Don Thousand.

Kaiba merely stared at him for a moment before spitting at him and walking away, probably to go torture Mokuba.

Back In the Heavenly Realm, Yugi and Atem sat in their palace, enjoying dinner with Atem's royal court, as well as the guests of honor for the day - Kite and Mizar.

"If it wasn't for you two, we wouldn't have won," said Yugi.

"Yes, we probably would've had a huge battle on our hands like the other day and many of us would've gotten hurt," agreed Atem.

Kite and Mizar merely smiled before continuing to indulge in their scrumptious meals given to them by their cordial hosts, Yugi and Atem.

"Among ourselves and our friends, we have some pretty great monsters defending us like Gandora and Black Luster Soldier and all our magicians and Stardust Dragon and Exodia and Red Dragon Archfiend and Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes… well, Kisara. And Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel and of course the two Galaxy-Eyes Dragons," smiled Yugi. "It's gonna be hard for our enemies to beat us."

"Exactly," smiled Atem.


	31. Chosen Warriors

The evening after the Galaxy-Eyes masters impressed upon the evil ones their intergalactic fury through the grace of their dragons, the rulers of the galaxies, Yugi and Atem were standing in their own backyard. They watched their reflections shine upon the water's surface, presenting unto them a flawless illustration of their own selves standing side-by-side and forever bound in the covenant of marriage. Yugi gently took his husband by the hand and remained silent, allowing his expression to speak for him. He stared into those crimson eyes and offered unto him the same genuine assurance that he was not and would not ever be alone, regardless of whatever force presented itself before him.

"Yugi, after everything you've done for me, all I can say is thank you..."

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling delicately and using his other hand to caress Yami's arm.

Atem looked at Yugi, expressing honest and raw love, causing his husband to blush while being unable to conceal the smile etching itself across his face and echoing the feelings within his heart.

"I've never had someone who understands me like you do... Not Joey, not Tea, not anyone..."

"That's what I want to hear, Yugi. I do my best," he laughed.

The two of them walked alongside the pond, simply taking in the love they each received from one another and they knew that it was a love so intense that it could conquer the fires of Hell and go on to set ablaze the night sky, reaching the ends of the universe and all its cosmic glory and decimating every bit of darkness with holy light it cast in infinite directions.

After about ten minutes of so of simple bonding, they were interrupted by Mahad, whom came rushing out of the palace to alert them of the news he had received.

"My king and my king's love, forgive me for this interruption, but I have news that must be brought to your attention. The gods have demanded a meeting with both of you. It is urgent and I must escort you to the highest heaven immediately."

"Of course," agreed Atem, whom held out his hand for the magician to take.

Mahad took them both by the hand and uttered the spell to warp to the entrance to highest heaven where the holy three resided.

When they entered the throne room of the gods, the holy three stood in their human forms, expressing what looked like grave concern. Holding his hands at his waist, Ra commenced the meeting.

"Welcome, Pharaoh of the Heavenly Realm. Welcome, King of Games..." he began, addressing both Atem and Yugi. "Dark Magician, you have our gratitude for delivering our message to them. Now, let us begin. We have made a significant breakthrough in regards to the locating the whereabouts of the lair where Don Thousand and the Orichalcos, and likely Zorc are hiding. We have narrowed down the specific region and we wish to send the two of you in with the proper tools necessary to overcome the horrors you will encounter there."

"You.. want us... to go to the Shadow Realm?" stuttered Yugi.

"Yes," nodded Ra.

"The three of us must remain in this realm so as to continue protecting it from evil and you two are our greatest warriors. Atem, you possess the powers of the pharaoh and his majestic light and Yugi, you too, possess special powers unique only to you, being the King of Games, and those powers will guide you through that atrocious place," explained Ra.

"Will we be alone?" asked Atem.

"We wish not to force the two of you to go alone for we have created these blank cards for you," spoke Slifer, whom held out what looked like eight blank cards. "Four are for Yugi and four are for Atem. With these cards, you may seal away any of your monster spirits whom are willing to take this perilous journey with you into the realm of evil. Once you receive the monster's consent, simply hold up the card and you may seal them within it, so that you may take with you and call upon them whenever their power is needed. When all of this is finished and you have returned, their spirits will be freed again and free to resume their domestic lives with you at your palace."

"We also wish to notify you that we have chosen a few other worthy duelists whom weild potential as great as yours and they are just in time to join us," spoke Obelisk.

Yugi and Atem turned around to see more people entering the room. The first man was easily recognizable. His tall figure donned elegant white pants and a matching trench coat as his spiked blonde hair hung over his violet eyes. The man next to him was a bit shorter and had on black pants and a dark blue jacket as his spiked jet black hair containing yellow streaks hung over his deep blue eyes. Lastly, the third person wore a violet pants and a red blouse and her long red hair contained an accessory, which rolled it in the very front above her forehead, just above her brown eyes. It was Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo and they were accompanied by Akiza.

"Jack, Yusei, Akiza?" asked Yugi, whom quickly turned his head back to the gods. "Please, I ask that you leave my friends out of this. Atem and I will go. Please don't make them..."

"You're too late, Yugi," alerted Jack. "We've already decided that we're going with you on this witch hunt."

"And nothing you can say will stop us," agreed Yusei.

Suddenly, three other people were seen entering the room behind them. The first man had on a red jacket and blue jeans. His hair was various shades of brown and his dark eyes shone with an enthusiasm so contagious. Next to him was a man with cobalt hair and emerald eyes whom wore a blue and white jacket with ruffles at the wrists and white pants. Lastly, the most intimidating of the three entered the room and he stood taller than the other two, expressing absolute parsimony upon his face and a desire for no nonsense. His attire was entirely black, most notably the trench coat he wore that contained crimson lining along its edges and two rather bold lapels at the breast, while his long blue hair fell beneath his shoulders. It was Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, and Zane Truesdale.

"Jaden, Jesse, Zane?" gasped Yugi.

"We've been summoned here just like you!" exclaimed Jaden.

"We have chosen the eight of you as our chosen warriors whom will infiltrate the Shadow Realm and destroy the temple where the dark one is regenerating his malefic energies. It will be a long and perilous journey, but be strong, my warriors and trust in the light that our ultimate lord, Horakhty, has given unto us!" encouraged Ra.

Everyone held the blank cards given to them by the gods prior and Yugi and Atem glanced at one another, expressing apprehension in the face of the unknown.

"If this is what will end this war and lead us to peace once again than so be it," declared Atem.

"If you're in than I'm as well," swore Yugi.

"Naturally, We were very tempted to ask the Galaxy-Eyes masters to go along with you all for this journey, but We feel that it is better if they remain here for those dragons of theirs are quite a valuable defense in the case of another invasion, but worry not for I am sure that all of you will take your best monsters with you."

"Like Rainbow Dragon," whispered Jesse.

"Or Cyber End Dragon," stated Zane.

"Or Red Dragon Archfiend whom is capable of transforming into Red Nova Dragon!" boasted Jack of the creature whom was just as powerful as the two Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. In fact, Rainbow Dragon was as well.

"We wish all of you the best of luck and tomorrow we will all meet to open the gate way to the Shadow Realm where all of you will embark upon this journey into the darkest of shadows, but remember that you have the eternal light of Horakhty, The Creator of Light, guiding you!" explained Ra.

"Unfortunately, We will not be able to assist you in as many ways as We would like for the Shadow Realm is covered in darkness so great that even We have a very hard time navigating it," warned Slifer.

"So, how will we get back and what if we get lost?" asked Jaden.

"It is simple. We have shown Mahad here the proper enchantments to create the portal back to our Heavenly Realm. That is why all of you must stay together and not leave each other's sides regardless of whatever happens," spoke Obelisk.

"Is that realistic though? Isn't it likely that we will get separated at some points?" asked Akiza.

"That is why we are each giving you these pendants to return to our realm if such an event occurs. Don't lose them for they are vital to your safety," explained Slifer as eight silver pendants were conjured form thin air and fell into the hands of the chosen ones. "Simply hold the pendant to your lips and mutter the words 'Take me home," and you will instantly be brought back here."

"If there are no more questions than all of you are dismissed," declared Ra.

Back at the palace, Yugi and Atem could not stop discussing what they were going to do. Both of them felt extremely uneasy about the matter and each could sense an apprehension churning within his respective stomach, aching.

"My king," began the Dark Magician, whom bowed his head. "I wish to accompany you on this journey and so I consent to you concealing me within one of those cards."

"Thank you, Mahad, but I'm not sure I want to put you in such danger," spoke Atem.

"But my King, I made a vow..."

"I know you did, but that does not matter to me at the moment," interrupted Atem, whom held his finger to the magician's mouth, quieting him.

That evening at dinner, Atem made the unpleasant announcement to all of their monsters.

"And so, Yugi and I will be gone for awhile, but don't think that this means that things here will change for all of you. Your daily lives in the palace will resume as normal and there will still be food for you every day and every night. All will be the same except for the temporary absence of myself and Yugi," explained Atem as he stood at the head of the long table.

The expressions of everyone in the room turned from joyous as usual to sad as an uneasy vibe resonated across the dining hall, altering the overall atmosphere of the room to one of panic. Kuriboh started crying, trying to wipe his eyes with his tiny green hands as his tiny, furry body shook in fear for his masters. Next to him, tears streamed down the face of the tiny, pink one called Watapon, whose antennas lowered showcasing disappointed body language. Like Kuriboh, all four of his siblings, Kuribu, Kuribe, Kuriba, and Kuribi, as well as Kuribandit, Marshmallon, Blocken, Lengard, the three Gadgets, and Blockman were all sobbing as well. The tall and strong warriors - Buster Blader, Celtic Guardian, Silent Swordsman the three Royal Knights, the three Magnet Warriors and Celtic Guardian all expressed grim gazes upon their faces, each showcasing an apprehension boiling within. The rather large and bony Summoned Skull was shaking his head back and forth while groaning with his massive skeletal hands upon his forehead and next to him, Archfiend of Gilfer showed a similar expression while Feral Imp's ears drooped down and a heavy frown was upon his face.

"They're not taking it well, are they?" asked Yugi.

"No, they're not," muttered Atem, slapping his forehead.

Silver Fang and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts each came up to both of them, jumping upon them and placing their paws upon their chest as if begging them not to go and Yugi's eyes nearly began to water.

"I can't bare to see them like this," he said, his voice cracking.

"Neither can I," replied Atem.

The Magician of Black Chaos sat next to the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Magician's Valkyria and the three of them bore confused expressions containing a concealed worry while Dark Magician Girl sat, wondering how to interpret her emotion s regarding this awful news.

"So... should I be happy for them that they've been chosen by the gods for this and might end this war once and for all or should I join everyone else and start crying?" she thought to herself before suddenly bursting into tears and hugging Marshmallon, feeling his soft and pink gelatin-like body against her skin.

After dinner, Yugi and Atem dismissed everyone from the dining hall with the exceptions fo a few. They watched as all of their saddened monsters left the room to go do whatever else in the palace to occupy their time before bed.

"I feel so guilty. They don't want us to go," said Yugi.

"Yes, but we must for the fate of our realm," replied Atem.

With them were three monsters Yugi picked and another three Atem had picked to take with them on this journey.

"Now that we've explained how these cards will work, tomorrow we will seal each of you within your respective card as we embark on our quest to destroy the evil we are fighting once and for all," explained Atem.

Yugi chose Silent Swordsman, Silent Magician, and Buster Blader, whom were all standing before him. He also chose Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, whom he had already explained this to and whom was currently in his room atop the palace's western tower, resting for the big day tomorrow. Atem had chosen Dark Magician, Black Luster Soldier, and the Magician of Black Chaos, but he was not quite sure who his fourth choice would be.

"I still haven't decided the fourth yet," he said.

"Yeah, you have because it's me!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl as dispelled the invisibility charm upon herself. "I heard everything you guys just talked about and I wanna be apart of it. We're gonna save the world and fight bad guys!"

"Mana, are you sure that you are up for the challenge?" asked Atem.

"Of course! There's no way I'm gonna miss this!" she answered, confident and pretentious.

"Well, alright," sighed Atem.

That night, Yugi lay in their dark bedroom, tossing and turning in response to the anxiety raging within him over the events to come. He didn't want to do this, but he had to because the gods chose him and someone needed to do it. He thought about his best friend in the whole world, Joey, and how devastated he was when he told him everything over the phone that night. Joey's outburst could barely be contained and Yugi knew that he desperately did not want him to go.

"Can't sleep?" asked Atem, whom stood, gazing out the opened window as the cool breeze swept into the room.

"No. Tomorrow is on my mind and I just don't know how to deal with it. I guess we just have to charge at it head on."

"Indeed. There is no point in worrying , love. Remember that the gods gave us these amulets in case of trouble and that we can return here at any time so long as we have them."

"Yeah," sighed Yugi in mutual agreement.

He rose form the bed and walked over to his husband, patting him on the back before delivering an ardent kiss exposed by the light of the moon as they embraced, believing that their love would conquer anything that would confront them within the Shadow Realm.


	32. Hope and Farewell

The next morning came quicker than they would have liked, but both Yugi and Atem rose from their slumber and immediately began to prepare for the day ahead of them. Although they were secretly dreading it, they knew that it was what was for the best and so rather than complaining, they held high their chins and trusted that they would be protected by the light of Horakhty.

The morning sped by quicker than they would've liked and breakfast in the dining hall was a bit depressing, seeing as though everyone seemed to be under a spell of sadness brought about by last night's unfortunate announcement. Before they went outside to meet with the gods, whom were waiting for them, they each held up the blank cards before their chosen monsters who would embark with them upon the journey and watched as they were sealed inside the cards and outside they went to find Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Jaden, Jesse, and Zane awaiting them.

"Well, this is heartfelt," smirked Jack.

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Yusei.

"So, who all have you brought you?" asked Yugi.

"I brought Stardust Dragon, Turbo Warrior, Nitro Warrior, and Road Warrior," said Yusei.

"I brought Black Rose Dragon, Splendid Rose, Phoenexian Cluster Amaryllis, and Rose Tentacles," said Akiza.

"For me, it's Red Dragon Archfiend, Crimson Blader, Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator," said Jack.

"I've got Rainbow Dragon, Sapphire Pegasus, Ruby Carbuncle, and Topaz Tiger," said Jesse.

"I've brought Elemental Hero Neos, Yubel, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, and Elemental Hero Blade Edge," Jaden boasted.

The only one whom did not boast about the monsters he was bringing with him was Zane. He merely stood with his arms crossed and his eyes shut, awaiting the gods to show up so that the portal could be conjured and they could begin this journey.

"Hey, Yug!" came a familiar voice. It was Joey and he was running towards them.

"Oh, look, it's Wheeler," scowled Jack.

"Joey?" what are you going here?" asked Yugi.

"I'm not lettin' ya go in there alone, pal. I'm commin' with ya and that's why I brought these guys."

Behind him were Flame Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning, Jinzo, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Alright, so where do I get some 'a those blank cards thingies so I can seal 'em in there?"

Also, arriving on the scene were their friends, whom came to wish them all good luck. There was Sherry Le Blanc, Atticus and Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hasleberry, Blister, Bolt Tanner, Kalin Kessler and Crow Hogan, Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler, Kite Tenjo and Mizar, Tea Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins, Yuma Tsukumo and Shark, Rio Kastle and Tori Meadows, Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura, Luna, Leo and Rally, Carly Carmine and Misty Tredwell, Ishizu Ishtar and Odion, Rafael, Valon, and Allister, Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor, Axel Brody, Jim Crocodile Cook, and of course Atem's high preists. It was as if all their friends had come to see them off. Even Dartz showed up.

"My beautiful wife," sobbed Sherry as she wiped her tears and embraced Akiza. "Please promise me that you will return and that if you are ever in danger you will immediately use that amulet to come back here."

"Don't worry, I will," promised Akiza, whom smiled as she pushed aside her wife's beautiful blonde hair.

"My pharaoh," began Ishizu. Behind her was standing Odion and he was looking very sympathetic. "You must understand that this mission will be more dangerous than anything you have ever before encountered and you may very well lose your soul permanently if you are unsuccessful in bringing about the downfall of the Dark One."

"I'm well aware," Atem answered, swallowing heavily as he felt the tension in his throat.

Leo and his husband Rally both gave Yusei a giant hug at the same.

"If you need us, all you have to do is use that amulet and come back and then we'll go back in with you," promised Leo, refusing to let go of Yusei.

"Yeah, what he said," agreed Rally, whom also refused to let go.

"Don't worry. I'll be back," Yusei laughed.

Behind him, his buddies Bolt Tanner and Blister patted him on the back.

"Yusei," began Kalin as he grinded his teeth. "I believe that you will succeed and you'll all come back alive," he smiled.

"Thanks," appreciated Yusei, returning the smile.

"My king, know that while you are gone, I will watch over this realm and if I so much as detect any sense of a threat, I will unleash all of my might upon it for I will not let this kingdom fall to the forces of darkness," swore high priest Seth, whom held his hand against his chest adamantly as he spoke those sincere words. Next to him, Kisara listened attentively as she had her hands folded against her chest.

"I'll do what I can to help. Even if I have to transform into my dragon form and fight, myself," she promised, speaking of her dual identity as both a human woman and the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"So will we," said Kite, speaking of himself and his husband Quinton.

"Our dragons will shine a light so bright that they'll slaughter any dark forces that try to enter this realm while you away, my king," swore Mizar as he pushed aside his long, blonde hair.

"Yeah, we'll hold down the fort while you're away!" enthused Rebecca.

"Let's just hope we can," said Duke, worriedly.

Everyone noticed that Tristan wasn't acting so clingy towards Duke and actually gave him his space. Couples Therapy and getting rid of Thunder Kid must have really saved their collapsing marriage after all.

"Jaden, are you sure this is a good idea?" worried Syrus.

"Yeah, Sarg, I don't know if I like the thought of you going in there all by yourself like this," added Tyranno.

"Awe, guys, I won't be alone. I'll have Yugi and the others with me," Jaden blushed.

"If you say so," doubted Syrus.

"Yeah," sighed Tyranno in mutual agreement to his husband.

"Don't worry, mates. I'm sure our boy will be fine," said Jim Crocodile Cook in his sexy Australian accent.

"Yeah, after all the training I put him through the past couple of days, I'm sure he'll know how to navigate through the enemy terrain," said Axel with his hands on his hips.

"You've practically given me the basics for how to be a mercenary, Axel," laughed Jaden.

"Damn right I did," admitted Axel, reminiscing of all the training he made Jaden go through in the past few days after the announcement that he was going to infiltrate the Shadow Realm.

To everyone's surprise, Dr. Crowler showed up and he wished Jaden the best of luck before sending him off.

"Jaden, my boy, I want you to know that even though in life I acted like I hated you, you really were one of my best students ever," he confessed.

"Awe, thanks, Teach!" laughed Jaden.

Atticus hugged Zane, whom was almost entirely silent the whole time, trusting that his husband could get through this alive.

"Zane, you're so hardcore. I know you'll make it through this junk," he admitted, wiping a tear from his eye before bursting into song about how he would miss his husband for the next few days.

"Please stop," asked Zane in his monotone voice.

"Jack, just in case you don't come back, I want to tell you how much I care about you as a friend," sobbed Crow as he remembered all the times he and Jack argued and didn't get along. "You and Yusei are my best firends!"

"Yeah, yeah," spat Jack, trying to seem as if he didn't care about Crow, but in all honesty, he really did.

Crow abruptly hugged Jack, whom was tempted to shove him away, but instead decided to be nice and return the affection, patting his friend on the back.

"I'll be fine, Crow," he promised.

"You better be!" Crow cried!"

Behind Crow, Carly, Mina, Stephanie, and Kaz were all sobbing for Jack.

"My friends really do love me," he thought to himself.

Alexis Rhodes, being her courageous, rational, and headstrong self, pulled herself together and wished the best of luck to her friends, expressing genuine sincerity, while next to her, Luna stood with Kuribon in her arms, trying not to cry as she promised to pray for all of them.

"I'll ask Ancient Fairy Dragon to carry my prayers to Horakhty that you all will be safe," she said, wiping a single tear from her eyes.

Yuma Tsukumo tried his best to showcase his signature quality of enthusiasm to brighten up everyone's day, encouraging trust that the chosen duelists would return successful.

"Come on, everyone. All we gotta do is feel the flow and believe that they'll all come back alive and it can happen!"

"Yuma, this isn't a movie. The danger is real. Don't get your hopes up too high, kid," said Mai Vaentine as she stood with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Yuma, we should hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst," agreed Tori.

Isis, whom was wrapped in the arms of her husband Karim, looked rather apprehensive. She knew that she didn't want her friends to go, but it truly was for the best.

"My pharaoh, please promise me that you will return," she sobbed.

"I will," declared Atem, whom glanced back at Yugi, whom nodded.

Marik rushed over to Yugi and hugged him.

"Yugi, if you see my old yami, tell him that he never will control me again and that I'm far better off without him."

"For sure, Marik," nodded Yugi as Ryo hugged him.

"Speaking of that psycho, give him a huge knuckle sandwich for me after what he did to me in Battle City, Yugi," interjected Mai.

"And make sure Don Thousand knows us former Barian Emperors aren't his slaves anymore," demanded Shark.

Joey asserted his will to go and he showed no sign of stopping.

"C'mon, this is saving the world here that we're talkin' about!" he protested before four blank cards suddenly appeared in his hand.

"I guess the gods must have heard you," said Tea ever so candidly.

"Alright, I'm goin' with ya, Yug! Haha!" he cheered before sealing his four monsters in the cards.

"Joey, this is no laughing matter," warned Mai.

"She's right, Joey. You need to take this seriously," said Serenity, whom looked concerned.

"Awe, I know, ladies. I'll be fine. Sheesh..."

Maximillion Pegasus stood before everyone, giving a toast to the chosen duelists.

"I wish for all of us to express how proud we are of them for taking on this incredible challenge. May they return to us alive and whole!"

Suddenly, lightning struck the ground a voice was heard descending from the highest heaven, initiating the call to arms for the chosen duelists.

"Chosen duelists, the time has come for you to enter the Shadow Realm and navigate through its eternal darkness. We, the sacred three, trust that you will be able to do so. Now that you have your amulets given to you by Us, You may step into the portal We are about to open and the journey shall begin. May the light of Horakhty guide all of you," spoke Ra as a black portal suddenly opened at the edge of the cliff, away from the palace and everyone else.

"Well, this is it," whispered Yugi.

"Let's get this over with," muttered Jack.

"Get your game on!" enthused Jaden.

"Let's rev it up!" shouted Yusei.

"It's time to duel!" declared Atem.

The nine chosen duelists stepped forward, prepared to enter into the portal that take them away from this realm that they called home and into the realm where only darkness existed and it reigned over all. Behind them, they could hear the sorrowful and encouraging voices of their friends, bidding them goodbye and good luck. The battle for realms was about to begin.


	33. Enter the Shadows

Yugi, Atem, Joey, Jaden, Jesse, Zane, Jack, Yusei, and Akiza all stepped through the portal that opened before them as their many watched them proceed into the realm where only shadows reigned. Swallowing heavily as he was overcome by emotion, Pegasus silently prayed for the safety of his friends.

"Be careful, Yugi boy..."

The portal closed after the last chosen duelist had entered it and thus, the temporary gateway connecting the realms of light and darkness was no more. Through time and space, matter and energy, they traveled before being spat out on the other end of the portal. They found themselves in a barren wasteland that seemed completely inhospitable of life. The dark grey earth they stood upon held up this sad and pitiful land void of any vegetation while black clouds hovered in the sky above, creating an even more haunting effect that only would be further illustrated by the eerie black fog that was spread out among the barren land, resembling clusters of lost souls whom never quite saw the light and were damned to an eternity of isolation and sorrow for their misdeeds in life.

"So... this is the Shadow Realm," stated Jesse so candidly.

"Yes, and all of you must stay close to me in this place," ordered Atem as the eye of wdjat briefly flashed upon his forehead.

"Does anyone live here?" asked Akiza curiously.

"Only the souls of the damned," Atem answered.

"Alright, let's get this junk over with so I can get back home and eat my ramen. Where do we start looking?" asked Jack, whom was demonstrating little to no patience.

"The gods have sent us t this particular area of the Shadow Realm. We must look for a massive graveyard located not far from here. They said that is where they believe our enemies are hiding," explained Atem.

"Why couldn't they just warp us there?" asked Jaden.

"Because of the heavy dark energy throughout this world, their powers in it are oftentimes limited. The only one who can totally overpower this world is the Creator of Light Himself, but as you all know, He has little interaction with even the lesser gods like Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk. Not to mention human souls..."

"Wow, Atem. You really know a lot about this stuff, huh?" asked Jaden, fascinated.

"I know what I have to so I can get by."

The group continued walking for what seemed like an eternity. Still, signs of life were seemingly nonexistent in this world and it was as if they were walking in circles repeatedly for the terrain was long and strenuous, lacking much diversity. It was only when they came to a strange rock formation that they stopped for a break.

"I already want to go home," moaned Akiza to herself. "Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we summon our dragons and use them to navigate this place from the air?"

"Yea, that's a great idea," mused Jesse.

"It's too much of a risk. The Dark One knows this realm through and through and if he detects something as large as them soaring through the skies, we will be caught and our operation will be jeopardized," stated Atem.

Suddenly, everyone in the group began to feel a strange breeze blowing against their faces, cooling them to a degree that it was almost soothing.

"Well, at least there's wind here," sighed Akiza.

Suddenly, the breeze began to get stronger and more ferocious by the second and dust began to blow in everyone's eyes, transitioning from the placid and relieving breeze into something potentially hazardous.

"Alright, this was nice a minute ago, but now it's just getting ridiculous!" complained Jack.

"Look!" alerted Yugi.

On the horizon was a massive black tornado, spinning at an endless degree that would cascade one into madness before completely ripping apart their being. Countless amounts of dust were tossed into the, spiraling around and creating clouds of dust that suffocated the already deprived land as the that demon of a storm blew over it, performing genocide upon anything that may been alive.

"We have to get away from it!" warned Yugi.

All of them began to run, doing their best to avoid the tornado as it chased in their direction, abrading away any sense of courage they had in its wake and within a few minutes, it nearly caught up to them.

"Yugi!" screamed Atem as he was torn from his beloved, being swooped up and expedited into one direction as his love suffered the same fate, but in another direction.

The rest of the gang, too, was caught in the storm's way, being swept into the air as their limbs swung uncontrollably and upon being separated from one another, were tossed in various directions and carried against their wills throughout the sky. Their hearts raced, believing this to truly be the end, as they braced themselves over the fact that their souls were going to be lost forever in the shadows. This could not be the end...

...

Yugi awoke in a strange and dark place and he was surrounded by nothing but trees that seemed to be dead, but bore black colored leaves along their branches. The dirty ground beneath them was hard and cold and lifeless, further contributing to a world that truly belonged to only the damned.

"Ugh.." sighed Yugi as he awoke from his unconscious state.

Rising to his sanity, he glanced above him to find a familiar face tending to his wounds. She was tall and contained about her a majestic aura. Clothed in flowing robes of white and blue, her snow-white pale skin perfectly complimented her eyes, which were of the most tranquil state of blue. It was Silent Magician.

"You must rest, my master," she urged as she used her magic to clean his wounds.

Yugi's body was now a mess of sweat and blood as evidenced by numerous open wounds lining various spaces of it. He really must have been banged up for this to have happened.

"What happened?" he struggled.

"You were caught in that tornado and I, whom was inside the card you sealed me in, unleashed myself because I sensed you were in danger. I was able to save you and I used my magic to protect you from being further harmed and the great winds brought us here to this strange place. It looks like a forest of some sort.

Yugi reached into his pocket to find that his four cards containing the souls of the monster she brought with him were still there. Feeling relieved, he glanced around at his surroundings, utterly confused before it struck him. Where were his friends?

"Where are my friends!" he worried.

"I managed to save two of them," she answered, gesturing over to some trees only a few feet away.

"Joey? Yusei?" Yugi gasped as he saw them both unconscious and sitting against some trees. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, they will awake shortly. I've tended to their bruises as well. You must rest, my master," she encouraged as she continued to cast healing spells upon his body.

"Where's everyone else?" he panicked.

"I cannot say. Although I am sure that Atem is safe because if I remember correctly, and I believe that I do, he had Mahad with him, sealed inside one of his cards. Mahad would have noticed what was going on and he would have acted to save him as I did for you. Let's just hope that the others are alright as well."

Yugi felt anxiety erupt within his stomach and it was unlike anything he felt prior. What is his friends were truly lost to the shadows for good? Even if Atem somehow was still alive than it wouldn't be good enough. He cared about his other friends as well.

"We have to find them," he stated boldly.

"In time we will, but before you can help others, you must help yourself."

Yugi sighed, knowing that he was not yet ready to travel in this unpredictable place, isolated from his other friends and desperate for answers as to where he was exactly. Al he could do now was pray and so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing himself as the magician continued to treat his wounds. He could feel himself tiring, longing for sleep and as he thought about it, so it happened...

Two hours later, he awoke to find the surroundings the same. Checking his pocket, he found that Silent magician had returned to her card and that he was more suited to walk now than he was prior. Joey and Yusei were still seated at the feet of the trees in their own unconscious states, frustrating Yugi. He walked over to them and merely felt the pulse of Joey, which was still beating.

"Joey?" he called, shaking his best friend's shoulder.

"Huh?" moaned Joey, barely opening his eyes.

"Joey, you're safe. Excellent."

"Where are we, Yug?"

Yugi immediately fell to Joey, hugging him tightly and pressing his body against his. He was overcome with joy to see the one whom he cared about most other than Atem to be alive and well in this terrible of all places.

"Joey, that tornado swept everyone up and threw them in different directions. Silent Magician saved us and Yusei, but I don't know where we are. It's some kind of dark forest."

"Great, just when I think I'm gettin' to save the world, I need someone to save me."

Yugi helped Joey up so that he could stand on his own two feet and the two of them examined their surroundings, seeing nothing but the same dead trees with black leaves, making it almost impossible to see the sky in many spots for the forest canopy was thick as all Hell.

"So, how're we s'possed to get outta here?" asked Joey.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way out," answered Yugi, dumbstruck and lost as his friend.

Yugi went over to Yusei and shook his shoulder, gently calling his name.

"Yusei... Yusei?"

He opened his eyes and stared at Yugi, reassuring him that he was alive.

"I thought we all would've been lost," he muttered.

"We're safe now and that's what is important," said Yugi.

Yusei took quick notice that the three of them were alone and fear escalated his spine, shocking him with the salient realization. His jaw fell, illustrating his state of panic upon the fact they all were dwelling upon.

"Where's everyone else?" he exclaimed.

"Yusei... I don't know. The others are lost... somewhere," sighed Yugi.

"We have to find them!"

"Calm down. Getting anxious won't help us. We have to handle this rationally and the first thing we can do is get ourselves out of this forest before something finds us and makes us its dinner."

"Ugh, Yug, don't even put thoughts like that in my mind!" freaked Joey.

"Do both of you still have your cards containing your monsters?" Yugi asked.

Both Joey and Yusei checked their pockets and all four of their respective cards were with them.

"Well, which direction should we head in?" asked Yusei.

"I don't know. We need to navigate this forest on foot because Atem said it could be dangerous to use our dragons to fly through the sky if Zorc has any kind of surveillance here, so let's just start walking and we need to stick together. After all, we really don't know what's out there," said Yugi as he apprehensively turned his head to look into the endless trees.

"Let's hope it doesn't find us and we don't find it!" said Joey.

"Exactly," agreed Yugi.

The three of them stood before the eternal darkness of the forest, trying to fantasize about whatever dark and deadly creatures their minds could come up with that could possibly lurk within the trees. After all, if they wanted any hope of finding the others and making this mission into a success, they needed to expect the worst and to be prepared for it, especially when their own lives were at risk.

"We need to stick together and we can't let ourselves et separated for anything," reminded Yugi with an adamant tone in his voice.

"We haven't seen any signs of life in this place yet, so maybe we are truly alone," speculated Yusei.

"All I know is that this place had endless possibilities and none of them are good for us," worried Yugi.

They began to walk into the tress, hoping for a sign that somewhere, their friends were safe and alive. No one knew exactly what the shadows held within and for all that they knew, someone... or something, could be watching them right now and they'd be completely ignorant towards it.

Out of sight from the three of them, a peculiar creature hid behind a tree, cloaked in the shadows from which it originated, watching them as they crept over fallen leaves of the blackest color, on their journey to find the locations of their friends all while trying to avoid any danger. Little did they know that it could smell them and that nowhere in this forest were they safe from it for in this forest, it made the rules and anyone stupid enough to encroach upon its territory was sure to pay the price for such a misdeed - a price that would be paid in blood.

Per hunting instincts, it rushed farther out of their sight, but it silently stalk them as they made their way through the endless trees and when nightfall would come and they'd lower their guard, it would strike and devour their flesh before using their bones to decorate its cave.


	34. Voyage of Calamity

Jaden Yuki awoke along the shore of what looked like a large lake. The first thing he saw was a tall creature with sickly-looking skin that was pink in some places and lavender in others. One half of her body was rather masculine looking, while other side was feminine. She had large, bat-like wings stretching from her back an a mane of greyish hair while her eyes, which were fixed adamantly upon Jaden, did not match in color for one was yellow and the other was green. It was Yubel.

"Jaden," she hushed, caressing his weak body as he tried to stand. "That tornado really tore you up. I did my best to protect you throughout it, but I can see I was only so successful. I couldn't fend it off totally and so it brought us here..."

"Where are the others? Where's Jesse?" Jaden panicked.

"Jesse is right over there. I managed to save him in particular because I know how much he means to you. I also managed to save one other as well."

"Other? Who?" curiously asked Jaden before he turned to see Akiza laying in the grey dark grey sand. "You saved her? Well, at least we know she's alright, but what about the others?"

"I did not see, but I sensed the presence of other monster spirits erupt from their cards and they probably did the same as I did for you."

"Well, thanks, but geez, where are we and what are we supposed to do now?" he asked, looking at his bruised and bloodied body, which Yubel was currently healing. He watched her examine his wounds, focusing heavily upon them as she unleashed from her hands powers unlike anything a mere human could do.

"We must wait until they are ready to journey with us. This world is terrifying and my guess is that our destination should be that mountain over there beyond the lake. The one with the heavy smoke clouds around its peak. That, I believe, is where a source of great power is being held. I can sense it."

"Well, okay, but how are we supposed to get across this lake?" Jaden asked.

Yubel merely gestured to a run-down shack only a few meters away from them where numerous old boats were laying in the sand before it, unused as if they had been there for decades.

"Oh, well I guess that solves that problem," he smiled before rising to check on Jesse. "Jess, are you alright? Talk to me, Jess."

Jaden caressed his husband's cheek as he opened his eyes and Jaden stared into those emerald eyes, expressing joy that only lovers could harbor in regards to one another. He grabbed him in an embrace, tightening his hold upon him.

"Jess, I'm so glad you're alright!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am, J, but where are we?" Jesse replied.

"I don't know. By some lake, I guess. That tornado separated us from everyone else, but Yubel saved us and we ended up here. She said we need to cross this lake and make it to that mountain on the other side. She sensed a great power there."

"Alright, let's see if Akiza's up."

The two of them shrugged her shoulders, calmly calling her name and hoping that she would wake up. In a matter of seconds, she did so, opening her eyes to find them crouched in front of her.

"Where are we?" she asked, clearly exhausted.

"At some kinda beach," answered Jesse.

"A really ugly one," added Jaden, referencing the dark waters.

Akiza rose to her feet and stared out at the massive body of water before her. It was miles upon miles in area and the water comprising it was extremely dark. In fact, it was so dark that one could not even see their own reflection in it. The lake, which looked like a toxic waste dump, had an eerie dark grey fog that floated about its surface, contributing more so to its creepiness.

"I'm willing to bet there's probably bodies at the bottom of this thing," said Akiza.

"Well, we gotta get across it and get to that mountain, but how?" asked Jesse.

"Look at those boats over there. We'll just use one of them," answered Jaden.

The three of them walked a few meters to find an old dock with a very cryptic and ancient looking boat parked at it. The boat, which was no bigger than maybe an average sized van, was made of wood that seemed to be covered in what looked like mold, and it had about itself a ghastly aura, resembling on old fishing boats from centuries ago. The crowning feature of it was the skeletal figure mounted to its front side.

"Creepy," stated Akiza.

"Well, t's our only chance to get across this god-forsaken body of water... or whatever it is," said Jesse.

The three of them got atop the boat and set sail, grabbing the long rowing paddles stored at it to begin the voyage. They each rowed, pushing the boat into the fog-covered lake and praying that somehow, they would make it to the other side alive. On and on they went, trying their best not to look at the dark water, which was nearly black in color. Jaden, so sickened by the water itself, vomited over the edge of the boat, unleashing his bodily waste into the lake.

"Looks like someone's seasick," said Akiza.

"This water's seriously creepin' me out, guys. I say we just keep rowing and get to the other side as soon as possible. I mean, I really don't like it. It's almost as creepy as that time my freshmen year a Duel Academy when they ran out of grilled cheeses in the cafeteria and Chumley nearly went on a rampage. He almost trampled over Dr. Crowler," told Jaden.

"Well, we just gotta keep going or we're never gonna make any progress, guys," stated Jesse.

"Yeah, let's just keep going," agreed Akiza.

The three of them continued rowing the boat through the dark water, unaware of the potential dangers of it. For all they knew, the mysterious liquid comprising it could eat away at the boat's matter and send them plummeting down into the corrosive water or a massive whirlpool could open up right underneath them and send them spiraling down to their eternal doom. Little did any of them want to admit that in all truth, the concept that scared them the most was the thought of what lurked beneath the surface.

MEANWHILE...

"Come on guys, let's keep going," encouraged Yugi to both Joey and Yusei as they continued venturing through the endless tress of the dark forest. The foliage was growing heavier and heavier as they treaded deeper and deeper along the path to what they hoped would be an exit. Joey, brushed a branch out of his face and it bore the same dark leaves protruding from it just like every other form of vegetation did.

"Yug, this is gettin' ridiculous. When are we gonna get outta this place, huh?" he complained.

"We just gotta keep persevering, Joey. We'll make it out eventually."

"I sure hope so. This place is givin' me the creeps, guys," admitted Joey.

They continued to walk for another hour or so, listening to Joey's complaints along the way. He made it no secret that he wanted more than anything to escape this dreaded place, but how could anyone blame him? For all that they knew, they could be being stalked by something more terrifying than their imaginations could even so much as begin to conjure up within the confines of each of their own respective sanity. Little did they know that after all this time, still they were being followed by a creature that lusted to bring out their end.

Eventually, the three of them came to a cave's entrance and Yugi peaked inside, seeing nothing but blackness.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Yugi asked.

"You mean, like, should we go in?" asked Joey.

"I don't see a problem. I could use some rest and it doesn't seem like there's any life in this place," stated Yusei.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's check it out. Maybe we'll find something in there or at least a place to rest," agreed Yusei.

The two of them began their venture into the cave while Joey remained behind, worried about the potential for what could go wrong in that dark and mysterious place. He stood, adamant about his decision, refusing to go in.

"Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Are you coming?" asked Yusei.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to go in there. What if there's something in there that wants to eat us?"

"Well, we're checking it out. If you wanna stay out here alone than that's your choice," said Yugi.

He and Yusei continued to venture into the cave, while Joey glanced around before hearing in the distance an inhuman roar that made his hairs stand up. Terrified, he charged into the cave after his friends.

"So you're here?" teased Yusei.

"Nyeh..." smirked Joey.

Yusei pulled out his flashlight and he led the way, guiding them through the cave, breathing in its air, which was even more chilly than the air outside. They came to a corridor with a dim light at the end of it and quietly treaded towards it. They curiously turned their heads around the corner to find a room dimly lit by numerous torches. In the room, there were piles of skulls, some broken partially, stacked upon each other, and bones tied together and hanging in columns from the ceiling. Dried blood was splattered upon many places on the walls and floor, provoking the thought of becoming sick to one's stomach.

"What the Hell?" muttered Yusei.

"This place is... grim," whispered Yugi.

"I wonder who lives here. Let's hope they're not around," returned Yusei.

"Let's not stick around to find out," panicked Joey as he turned around, rushing to the entrance of the cave, or in their case, its exit.

"Joey, wait!" called Yugi and he and Yusei began chasing after him.

"Joey, we have to stick together!" called Yusei.

"Argh!" they heard Joey scream.

When they reached the exit of the cave, they found Joey being cornered by what was possibly the most hideous thing any of them had ever laid eyes upon. It was tall, probably around seven feet in height, and extremely muscular. Its hairless and naked body bore upon it many scars and contusions from goodness-knows-what. Its eyes blazed bright green as it whipped its thin and long tail around its behind area.

"What the...?" shrieked Yugi.

"We have to help him," alerted Yusei.

"Right," agreed Yugi, drawing one of his cards. "I call forth Silent Swordsman!" and from the card bursted the great swordsman, tall and mighty and cloaked in his beautiful light blue and white trench coat while bearing over his shoulder the massive blade stained with the blood of many evil foes.

He attacked the creature, engaging in a battle with it. The creature avoided most of his slashes, truly testing his abilities to their limits, until he finally impaled it in the side, casing it to unleash an ear-splitting cry.

"Ugh, that's the thing I heard earlier!" complained Joey.

Suddenly, the creature began laughing in a bizarre and primate-like manner before its wound spontaneously regenerated, defying the laws of nature.

"It can regenerate?" freaked Yugi.

"Lemme help ya out, Yug!" shouted Joey as he drew one of his own cards and held it up.

From it bursted a red light and before them stood the majestic swordsman, emitting both might and valor, as he stood in his silver chest plate and his crimson cloak hung over his arms and legs, while he pointed his mighty blade. It was Gilford the Lightning.

"Gilford, show 'im who's boss!" commanded Joey and Gilford joined Silent Swordsman in this strenuous fight against the creature, slicing it, but to their dismay, every time it was wounded it simply regenerated.

"Our physical attacks are useless," said Silent Swordsman to his companion.

"Yes, we must try something else," replied Gilford.

"Exactly... An energy attack," finished Silent Swordsman.

The two warriors stood side-by-side, crossing their blade overtop one another's. From Silent Swordsman's blade blasted a massive ray of light energy while from Gilford's blade blasted an equally powerful ray of fire energy and the two blasts intertwined, combining forces and hit the creature directly in the chest, igniting his body in the sanctifying forces of both light and fire. He screeched loudly as he fell to the ground with his entire body being burned alive, succumbing to the ferocity of the attack. Taking their chance, the three friends ran and their warriors returned to their cards, leaving behind the creature that had terrified them. They ran faster than they even knew possible, refusing to look back and throwing all their hope to the wind, expediting through the countless trees like only people in such a situation could.

"That thing... it reminded me of an old foe my friends and I fought. They were called the Earthbound Immortals and that thing reminded me of one of them in particular. The monkey - Cusillu."

"Sounds creepy," said Joey.

"You don't think that thing could actually be..." began Yugi.

"Cusillu? I don't know... The Earthbound Immortals were gargantuan creatures that would dwarf that thing."

The three of them continued onward, rushing through the dark forest, silently praying that thing was not following them in any way.

BACK AT THE LAKE...

"Are we there yet?" complained Jaden.

"No," answered both Jesse and Akiza simultaneously, the annoyance in their voices showcasing.

Jaden sighed to himself, hoping that maybe somehow, this was just a bad dream and that they truly were back in the Heavenly Realm, enjoying a good night's sleep at his bedroom in the Crystal Palace to awake with Jesse at his side and Ruby Carbuncle cuddled at the foot of the bed.

Jaden's thought session was interrupted by a disturbing sight. On the horizon, he saw what looked like the backside of something massive and possibly scaley swimming through the water before submerging itself once again. His heart began to race, almost escaping the confines of his rib cage as he entered a panic, alerting his friends.

"Guys, I saw something! It was huge and dark and... and...!" cried Jaden.

"Where?" asked Akzia, trying to be rational.

"I don't see anything," stated Jesse, examining his surroundings. "You probably just imagined it, J. Don't get yourself to exited."

"It went back under the water. I'm telling you that I saw something and it's gonna eat us!"

"Just calm down, J. We gotta focus on getting to the other side of this huge lake and we're only halfway across. This lake must be miles wide," said Jesse.

Jaden kept rowing his ore as he looked out at the water once again, apprehensive at the thought of what it could have been that he saw... or at least, what he thought he saw.

Another fifteen minutes or so went by and Jaden had managed to prevent himself from having a heart attack. In the air next to him appeared Winged Kuriboh, whom looked uneasy , himself. He made his usual cry, sympathizing with Jaden.

"You think there's something out there too?" he asked, frightened.

Winged Kuriboh's face exhibited an expression of terror as he nodded in agreement with his master. They both truly were afraid and it showed quite easily. Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh's facial expression transitioned from fear to terror a she pointed his tiny hand towards the water. Not far from them was a gargantuan golden outline beneath the surface that they could see through the black water. Upon noticing it, Jaden nearly jumped.

"What is that?" he panicked, almost shedding a tear. "Guys!"

"What is it, J?" asked Jesse, sounding annoyed.

"Look!"

Both Jesse and Akiza looked down at the water and saw absolutely nothing. Frustrated, they both smirked at Jaden.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Akiza.

"If it is than it's not funny, J. We don't know what could happen in this place."

"It's not a joke! I swear, I just saw a huge golden thing in the..."

"Save it," spat Akiza, disgusted.

Jaden sighed and continued rowing. He desired so badly to show them what he saw, but until it revealed itself again, he was hopeless. Another five minutes or so went by and to their great astonishment, possibly less than a mile away they saw burst from the water a gargantuan black whale-like creature with golden lining along its bodily edges. Akiza instantly thought of one of the Earthbound Immortals she and her friends fought in life for it resembled one of them.

"It couldn't be," she thought to herself, shrugging it off.

With their jaws, wide open, they watched the creature jump into the air before crashing back down and just before it hit the water's surface, the fear boiling with all three of their bodies practically exploded.

"Brace yourselves," Akiza said right before it returned to the water, sending massive waves cascading in all directions.

The lake went from tranquility to calamity as the waters rocked and raged, quaking the boat and despite the fact that all three of them had grabbed on to something to hold them in place, they were thrown overboard and into the unstable waters, downing in them as their screams filled the air.

"What the Hell!" screamed Akiza as she pulled her head above the dark water.

"Our boat!" shrieked Jesse as the boat capsized.

"What now?" cried Jaden.

"There's only one option," began Akiza. She reached into her shirt's pocket and pulled out the card she knew she needed. Holding it above her head, purple energy burst from it, ascending skyward. "Black Rose Dragon!"

The great dragon appeared in the air above them. It's serpentine-esque dark purple body contained numerous thorn-like substances scattered across it as massive scarlet rose petals clothed its wings and neck. Descending to their level, it lowered its head too the surface of the water and Akiza climbed atop it before assisting her friends to get behind her.

"Black Rose Dragon, get us out of here!" Akiza commanded her and she flew high above the lake, headed directly towards the shore.

From atop her neck, the three of them witnessed the massive whale-like creature jump out of the water, completely devouring their boat as they escaped its aquatic terror, acending high beyond its reach. To land they flew, refusing to look back at the creature, whom submerged itself once again.

"Well, at least we're out of the water, even though we're drenched," said Akzia as Jaden and Jesse merely nodded, agreeing with her.

BACK AT THE DARK FOREST...

Yugi, Joey, and Yusei journeyed through the forest a great distance, wondering if they would ever escape its elusive and perplexing environment which seemed to have trapped them beyond exodus. In some places, the foliage became so thick that they could barely see ahead of them as they worried about not touching peculiar looking plants that may be poisonous in nature. Yugi knew that if they wanted to find their other friends, they had to make it out of this forest alive. Joey, on the other hand, was trying to entertain himself by fantasizing about being the one to clobber Zorc once they found him.

"Yeah, no one's messin' with Joey Wheeler! I'll show Zorc who's boss and give 'im a piece 'a my mind!"

Both Yusei and Yugi merely entertained his childish macho routine, pretending to chuckle and nod their heads as he went on about his potential victory over the Dark One.

"Yeah, he'll be sorry he ever messed with Joey Wheeler and his friends! I'll... ARGH!" he screamed, alerting the other two.

Joey negligently walked off the edge of a ravine, falling as he felt the weight of his body collapse under him due to the lack of physical matter to hold him up. For his life, he grabbed on to a rock and hung, desperate and vulnerable, above the drop which was probably hundreds of feet.

"Joey!" yelled Yugi.

"Help me!"

"What are we gonna do?" panicked Yugi.

"Here," began Yusei. From his backpack, he pulled out a rope and tied it to a tree before tossing it over the edge. "Help me, Yugi."

Together, the held onto the rope, supporting it as they called for Joey to grab hold of it and begin climbing. Nervous, he complied and began to struggle against his own weight, climbing a few yards up the cliff before finally reaching its top and being greeted by Yugi, whom grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Ugh, thanks, guys..." Joey panted.

"Just be careful next time," sighed Yugi as Yusei was speechless.

Yusei retrieved the rope, placing it back in his bag, and they continued walking along the edge of the cliff, hoping that they would eventually come to a bridge or something. After all, their was a distance of possibly hundreds of feet between the side they were on and the other side.

"How're we gonna get over there?" asked Joey.

"Well..." began Yugi.

Suddenly, to their sheer terror, they saw the ape-like creature form prior, now burned and bruised, coming towards them along the edge of the cliff. Fright struck their hearts as they began to run away from it, being careful not to fall over the edge of the ravine.

"What now!" freaked Yugi.

Behind them, the creature screeched and began glowing. It started to grow in size, becoming well over a hundred feet tall and much more powerful than prior. Thinking quickly, Yusei reached for one of his cards and held it before himself. From the card burst dazzling white energy and over the ravine appeared a massive white dragon, which roared.

"Stardust Dragon!" shouted Yusei as the dragon swooped al three of them into its hands, flying over the ravine, which was far too wide for the evil creature to jump across.

"We're safe!" shouted Yugi.

Once Stardust Dragon reached the other side, it set them down upon the edge and returned to Yusei's card. They watched as the evil creature raged and stormed on the other side of the ravine, furious and full of acrimony.

"With that behind us, let's keep going," said Yusei.

"Right," agreed Yugi and the three of them continued their journey.

Now out of the forest, they stood overlooking what looked like the endless desert from prior. They had to find their friends and that was at the moment their salient goal, which they refused to give up on. On they went, venturing out into the unknown, hoping to find them eventually, but until then they would surely enjoy the company of one another for it was all they really had at the present moment.


	35. Blazing Soul's Awakening

**This chapter is from the POV of Yugioh's two resident badasses - Zane and Jack.**

Zane Truesdale stood with his back against a boulder as he silently meditated, doing his best to calm his mind in this draconian situation. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of this place and he was sure that he would in time.

"Well, what are we going to do? Just stand here?" smirked Jack Atlas, frustrated and impatient.

"We don't know where we are and we could lose our souls at any given moment. I think its best that we calm ourselves down and try to prepare ahead," replied Zane, still sounding calm.

"I swear, this place is a dump. How could anyone want to live here? I've never seen such sorry excuse for a world. That tornado brought us to the foot of this hideous mountain and now we're stuck here!"

Their position was, like the others, currently unknown, but it seemed as if they were at the foot of some kind of mountain. The terrain was extremely rugged and it would take a great while to climb it on foot and goodness-knows what kind of creatures could potentially inhabit it, if any at all. They weren't sure if hope was even a valid emotion at the current moment for all they knew, they could be entirely hopeless and Zorc could have already overtaken their realm, despite them not being there.

"Sitting around here isn't going to do us any good. We've got to get a move on it if we want to make any progress," protested Jack.

"I agree and that's why we'll leave now," nodded Zane, walking to Jack's side.

"If we want to have any success in this adventure of ours, we need to start now. Our friends could be anywhere and it's our job to find them, but for now, I think it's best we head to the top of this mountain. I sense a great power there and it might help us. My signer abilities do come in handy sometimes."

The expression upon Zane's face transitioned to curious. Could there be something there that could potentially aid them in their quest to destroy Zorc and find their friends?

"What kind of power?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I believe that it is tied to the gods and possibly to Zorc. It's that intense. And it's best we start climbing this damned thing if we hope to get to it," Jack admitted as he stared down at the glowing symbol upon his arm - his signer mark.

"Agreed," nodded Zane and the two of them began their ascent up the mountain trail, determined to get the power atop it.

The two of them pursued on, treading over countless rocks in the rough and jagged trail up the mountain, hoping to find some sort of sign of their friends, while maintaining their respective sanity in a world where it was obvious that anything could go wrong in a second. For all they knew, Zorc could be watching them at that very moment and that was the last thing they needed.

After about an hour of hiking, they knew that rest was needed for after all, the trail was not an easy climb. Zane hiked his foot upon a small boulder while Jack sat down, both sweating. It was obvious that their surroundings were taking toll upon them, draining their energy as they wondered whether they would ever find a way out of this damned place.

"I wonder if we'll even find Zorc here. This realm is endless. How are we supposed to find one being in all this filth?" complained Zane, scowling as he stared out at the barren wasteland all around him.

"you think I want to be here? You've got another thing coming if you do! This place is disgraceful and if it weren't for Zorc and his gang for plotting to take over the realms, I wouldn't even be here!. Ugh!" Jack replied, frustrated.

"I just hope our friends haven't lost their souls yet," Zane sighed, imagining the worst case scenario that all of them were now eternally damned as slaves to the Dark One. "What if they are? How would we even know? It's not like can just call out to them and have them answer."

"It was a mistake coming here. I swear, sometimes I question whether the gods were truly doing enough to keep evil out of our realm," smirked Jack.

"You're not the only one who's wondered that. Their judgment sometimes baffles me, but obviously it's not wise to question or we could end up here for all eternity…"

Zane and Jack pulled themselves together and continued on their way, navigating the trail and to their great surprise, they did not find any signs of life, but refused to let down their guards, believing that at any moment something could strike.

Once they reached a particular cliff upon the mountain side, they were startled by the sound of something so otherworldly and inhuman that they heard echoing throughout the air. It was like a screech, but far more intense and it nearly split open their ears.

"What was that?" asked Jack, alarmed.

Zane remained silent for the moment, perceiving the sound and doing his best to properly interpret it. What kind of creature could it be? What kind of creatures inhabited this world?

"It sounds like it's coming from the mountain's peak," stated Zane, still perceptive.

"Well, how lucky for us. We might just get to deal with some kind of behemoth monstrosity atop this forsaken mountain," scowled Jack.

Zane sighed, expressing apprehension as the brisk air blew against his hair, while he contemplated just how to deal with something so horrible. Could it be dealt with at all or was it something so unstoppable that even the gods would tremble before it?

Jack pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack, quenching his dry mouth as the cold sweat poured down his face. He silently dreaded what could have happened to his beloved Yusei and whether or not he was even still himself. For all he knew, he could have been devoured by the shadows and turned into something terrible. Images of his beloved husband flashed through his mind, chipping away at whatever sense of serenity he had left and driving him into madness, but he couldn't let that show and it scarred him with pure detriment.

"Zane, can I ask you a personal question?" he asked, his voice sounding very introspective yet serious.

"I suppose," sighed Zane, looking away as his black trench coat rippled in the breeze.

"This realm we're in, the Shadow Realm, it's really something, isn't it? The sky is always dark and gloomy and everything here is dead and grim. It's essentially a Hell of sorts. After that tornado separated us from our friends, how worried do you find yourself about their safety?"

Zane remained silent. In truth, he really did care about others, but had a very hard time showing it. He wasn't someone who exactly liked people in life and still he found himself being quite a loner and an introvert. Even his own husband Atticus at times got on his last nerve, agitating him to no end, but in truth, he knew that he needed him and he needed the others as well.

"I do… but don't get used to seeing me showing much emotion. I walk alone and I've always done that. Even when I found love with my husband, I still felt like a loner and I probably always will be this way, but right now my individual feelings aren't important. What is important is us finding the others and getting out of this place alive and hopefully slaying Zorc in the process."

"Touching… So touching. Zane, you and I are a lot alike. That I can say honestly."

For a moment, Jack actually let down his emotional barriers, trying to understand someone else and that person was someone whom exhibited the same characteristics of isolation and loneliness that he did. Sure, he had friends, but in the end he always felt like a loner. Upon these thoughts, he looked at Zane with empathy. Zane stood with his arms crossed, glaring out at the wild wasteland as they stood on this desolate mountain cliff, striving for a goal they weren't even sure they'd achieve. Jack stood up and walked to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, touching him and relating to him in as what they both were - human beings.

"What's this for?" asked Zane, turning his head as sarcasm coated his words.

"For us," began Jack before he halted his speech. "Zane, you and I have a lot in common. We're both loners and we've always been and I think that's why we wound up stranded together here. Fate made it so."

The might Jack Atlas was actually letting down his emotional barriers- something he rarely ever did. In his effort to break through to the man standing next to him, he spoke honestly and sincerely while being careful not to come on too strong.

"I know we're both miserable here, Zane, but if we're going to get through this shit, we need to cooperate whether you like it or not."

Those words struck Zane's cold heart like lightning. He knew that Jack was right and that there was no point in being the loner in this situation because their lives and friends' lives depended upon it with a severity that he could not even comprehend. Nodding his head, he finally succumbed to Jack's message.

"Alright," Zane said. "Let's get to the top of this mountain and retrieve whatever power it is there. After all, we're gonna need it if we want to slay Zorc and send him to oblivion."

"That's what I want to hear," Jack nodded.

The two of them continued onward, defying the constant temptation to surrender their will and collapse to their knees, ceasing not to care about the greater cause they were fighting for. The memories of their loved ones inspired them and pushed them to cope with the madness that was knocking at their minds' doors. There was no light of the moon to guide them, but rather the endless darkness of the nighttime atmosphere that locked this entire world in its state of noxious darkness.

"Ugh!" shouted Jack as he slipped, falling off the edge of the cliff and about to plummet to his doom.

"Don't worry. I've got you," assured Zane as he reacted faster than he thought possible, grabbing jack's hand and pulling him up while flashing a smile in the process.

"Thank you," sighed Jack as he brushed off his white trench coat.

Shortly after, to their dismay, numerous humanoid beings made entirely of shadow were charging down ward the trail, launching assault on the two of them. Zane charged at omne of them, driving his fist right through it as it was left unharmed.

"Looks like we can't physically harm them," he scowled.

Because they now knew that they could not harm them their selves, their only hope resided in the cards they held. Thinking rapidly, they called forth their monsters.

"Crimson Blader!"

"Cyberdark Dragon!"

The two monster appeared before them, devoutly defending them from the enemy's harm. Crimson Blader slashed as many of the creatures as possible with his dual swords and Cyberdark Dragon unleashed blasts of dark energy from its mouth, eradicating them and as their shadow bodies disintegrated, evanescing into the night like an evaporating gas, the two of them braced themselves for the potential of more.

"Well, what were those damned things?" scowled Jack.

"I couldn't tell you, but they were asking for a beating," hissed Zane, grinding his teeth. "There must be something atop this mountain they don't want us to see and I'm willing to bet that it's the power you've sensed. For them to have it guarded, it must be pretty incredible."

"Look!"

More shadow warriors came charging towards them and their monsters did the trick, saving them from harm as they obliterated and eviscerated as many of them as possible, slaughtering them as their undead, bloodless bodies ceased to exist any longer.

"I could do this all day," laughed Jack.

"Shut up and just kill as many you can," smirked Zane.

A few hours passed and they were nearly at the peak of the mountain after what seemed like endless hiking and climbing atop its rocky trail. Along the way, they had numerous encounters with the strange shadowy ghost-like beings from prior, slaying them each and every time with their trusted monsters. What frightened them the most was not the fact that this mountain could potentially be an active volcano preparing to erupt and to spit molten lava all around them, incinerating their bodies, but rather the concept of what creature it was that they earlier heard and that it could potentially roost atop this mountain.

"We're almost nearing the top. Just hold on a bit longer," said Zane.

"Look at this," called Jack, whom stood in examination of some peculiar ruins. Zane complied and to his surprise, he saw what caught Jack's attention. It was a pillar of dark stone and embedded within it were what looked like some kind of hieroglyphics depicting a massive bird-like creature breathing desolation upon all the lands. "It's some kind of creature…"

"Do you think that by any chance, it could be what's roosting atop this mountain?"

"I don't know, but pretty soon we're going to find you whether we like it or not."

They continued along the trail and came to more ruins. There were more pillars and a massive staircase heading directly to the peak. All of the writings on them seemed to be in either reverence or fear for the same perplexing creature and when they neared the top of the staircase, their ears were pierced by that same atrocious screech from earlier, but it was now much closer sounding.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw before them a huge open area with a massive rock formation along the edge. In the center of the area was what looked like a small alter and as they approached it, they felt the mountain began to tremble as rocks literally tumbled down the mountain side and a wild gust eviscerated the air, almost knocking over the two of them.

"What is this?" demanded Jack.

Zane gritted his teeth, glancing all around them as he searched for the cause of this chaos.

To their great dismay, a gargantuan bird-like creature flew to the top of the massive rock formation before them. Its features were grim and dark as strange pinkish linear formations were carved into its flesh. Jack had seen this creature before, but where? He knew it! It was the Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Raska. The creature stared down at them before unleashing a screech that sounded like something from Hell.

"We've got a situation," yelled Zane.

"And there's only one solution," urged Jack.

"Right!" agreed Zane.

Both of them pulled from their pockets the cards they brought and held them skyward, unleashing the creatures within.

"Cyberdark Dragon, destroy it!" commanded Zane and his dragon charged at the Earthbound Immortal, attempting to stab it with its jagged tail. The Earthbound Immortal seemed to have other plans, grabbing it with its talons and swinging it off the mountain side. "Ugh!"

"Crimson Blader, slash that thing's throat!" demanded Jack.

The red swordsman swooped into the air and charged at the creature while aiming his blades directly for its throat and to its success, he impaled its flesh and as dark energy leaked from it to Jack's dismay did the flesh regenerate.

"Blast! It can heal itself!"

"We need another plan!" interjected Zane.

He summoned Cyber End Dragon and his massive machine of a monster rose into the air and began charging its energy as the creature glared at it, just begging for the worst. Zane exhaled before giving his battle order.

"Strident blast!"

And with that, Cyber End Dragon unleashed from its three heads multiple massive blasts of blue energy that fired upon the creature, whom screeched, as a great cloud of smoke formed around it from the fires raging upon its body via Cyber End Dragon's blasts.

"Show no mercy!" Zane screamed.

The creature grew silent and before the cloud of smoke cleared, Zane smiled at Jack, believing himself to be victorious, but to his displeasure he was severely disappointed. When the smoke cleared, the creature remained and it bore an expression of absolute acrimony which it intended to take out on them. It charged at Cyber End Dragon, prepared to destroy it, bit from out of nowhere did Cyberdark Dragon come expediting towards it, stabbing it with its sharp tail before clutching it.

"Finish the job!" shouted Zane, his fury resonating within his voice.

Cyber End Dragon launched another strident blast at the creature, while Jack called forth Red Dragon Archfiend and it unleashed its fiery inferno in tandem with Zane's dragon, once again creating a massive cloud of smoke around the Earthbound Immortal.

"We're giving it all we've got. If this doesn't slit its throat, nothing will!" declared Jack.

They both gritted their teeth as they witnessed the calamity happening before their very eyes, throwing all caution to the wind and praying that this would be the end of the creature they each were dreading, but it was to no avail. The creature, although weakened, was still standing strong and it took flight to the skies above, soaring, before it unleashed from its gargantuan wings massive pulsating waves of black energy that made all of their summoned monsters cry out in terror. Just before the waves hit the two of them, Jack forcefully grabbed Zane's arm while his signer mark began glowing and a sphere of red energy appeared around them, shielding them.

"What now?" asked Zane sarcastically as he watched their creatures being clobbered.

When Jack's protective sphere died down, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped forward as signer mark began emitting a powerful crimson glow.

"In a situation like this… where the forces of Heaven and of Hell clash in a chaotic battle that is nothing but absolute calamity and there seems to be no chance for our side, I will still conquer…"

He raised his hand to the sky as Zane watched, both confused and inspired by his words.

"My name is Jack Atlas and I possess the undying spirit! The blazing soul! The ruler and the power of the devil will right now become one with the wild soul and shake the heavens!"

Suddenly, his entire body began glowing ardent red and so did Red Dragon Archfiend's. In a spontaneous combustion, Jack's entire body became engulfed in ferocious flames and so did that of his dragon, both acting in a tandem of sorts as red lightning struck from the sky, hitting Red Dragon Archfiend as massive waves of red energy began pulsating in all directions and with an explosion of blinding red light, it had reached its highest formation, transforming into Red Nova Dragon.

"Red Nova Dragon, incinerate this pathetic creature in your fiery blaze!"

Red Nova Dragon began to emit red aura upon its body as it became engulfed entirely in fire and charged at the Earthbound Immortal, striking it with its sanctifying inferno. The creature let out an otherworldly cry, but Jack refused to show mercy. Red Nova Dragon grabbed the Earthbound Immortal, locking it in a choke hold as the mountain itself quaked in awe at the Armageddon of a fight. In this recent run of events, it was as if the tables had turned and the Earthbound Immortal, previously thought to have been unbeatable, was now trembling at the sight of Red Nova Dragon, whom soared high into the sky and unleashed from his wings a torrential rain of burning energy upon it. Lastly, as the Earthbound Immortal was weakened and attempted to fly away, Red Nova Dragon's entire body lit up in flames once again and it began spiraling downward at a speed as fast as light before striking its foe and delivering the ending blow.

"That 'a boy. Show no mercy!" shouted Jack.

The Earthbound Immortal released a final screech, surrendering to the power of its adversary before disintegrated into a plume of black energy that faded into the air. It was beaten.

Zane and Jack recalled their monsters back to their cards and looked at one another joyously, realizing victory now that the creature of the mountain was destroyed. Remembering their goal, they walked to the alter and to their sheer surprise, they saw what looked like a holding spot for a talisman of some sort upon the moon dial-esque podium.

"What could it be?" asked Zane.

"I sense massive energy fields contained within this shrine. It's used for something, but I'm not sure what," replied Jack, running his finger of the symbols carved into the stone.

"It almost looks like something is meant to be placed here. Some sort of key…"

The two of them examined the shrine, trying to piece together the perplexing mystery it contained, but to no avail could they find a valid answer to it. To their sheer surprise, Jack heard a familiar roar echo through the sky. Turning around, he saw Black Rose Dragon soaring through the air, landing just before them.

"Akiza?" gasped Jack.

"Where've you all been?" asked Jaden.

"Climbing a mountain and nearly wearing out these boots in the process," smirked Jack.

Zane remained silent, crossing his arms as he stood in the joyful reunion.

"Be thankful you weren't where we were. We had to sail across a huge lake in this small boat and there was a giant sea monster in it and it was scary as all Hell!" blurted Jaden, for once not exaggerating the reality of what actually happened.

"What Jaden means is… it wasn't easy," added Jesse.

"And you think our day was? Hmp! Do you have any idea what just went down here right before you all arrived?" smirked Jack.

"We saw Red Nova Dragon battling that thing. It was epic," said Akiza.

"Indeed," muttered Jack.

"Well, at least we've found each other. Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Akiza

"I guess try to find the others, but who knows if they're even still around," sighed Zane.

"They are," said Jaden. "Yubel told me that when she saved the three of us in that tornado that she sensed others monsters awaken form their owners' cards and save them as well."

"We didn't have a monster save us. I did it with my signer powers," stated Jack, crossing his arms.

"That means… Yugi and the others must still be alive!" cheered Jesse.

"Where could they be? That's the question we're all wondering," pondered Zane.

"They're still alive. I can sense it. My Yusei's still alive," said Jack, caressing his signer mark as he felt Yusei's presence.

"I can feel him too," added Akiza, rubbing her signer mark as well.

"We do realize that we can leave this realm at anytime with our pendants right?" interjected Jaden.

"I'm not leaving until I know my Yusei isn't still here!" shouted Jack, punching Jaden in the shoulder.

"That makes two of us…" said Akiza.

"Ow, sorry. Geez, you really are moody, aren't you?" struggled Jaden as he rubbed his now bruised arm.

Jack smirked, turning away, thinking only of his beloved Yusei, whom he knew was still here. He could sense it with his signer powers…

The five of them stood there, on the mountain peak, glad to be reunited at last, while they now turned their attention to finding the other four currently missing members of their group. They knew that Yusei was still alive and stranded here somewhere and Jack and Akiza would not leave this realm until they reunited with him. Trying to be productive with their time, Zane and Jack showed the others the peculiar alter they found, but no one could explain its purpose, which remained shrouded in mystery.


	36. Zorc Reveals Himself

Atem awoke on the ground, his body aching as he was overcome by a sensation of numbness, probably thrust upon him by the tornado that separated him from the others. Before he could open his eyes, he felt someone caressing his bloody leg as magical incantations were uttered by a familiar voice.

"Ma… Mahad?" he asked, barely opening his eyes.

"My king, I ask that you remain resting. You're not yet ready to be on your feet."

"Where are we and where's Yugi?"

"Master Yugi was separated from you in the storm, my king… I am sure he is fine. He had the power of his monsters protecting him. There's no need to wo…"

"Yugi! What do you mean he's not with us anymore? Where is he? Yugi!" panicked Atem, immediately rising to his feet before his wounds were completely healed.

The pain pulsating through his body was miniscule in nature compared to the thought of losing his beloved husband whom meant the world to him. His emotions were rushing, nearly busting many of his veins as glanced around, examining his surroundings abruptly, seeing nothing but barren wasteland. The only one he cared about at the moment was Yugi. He needed him and longer for him and he was determined to journey to the ends of this realm just to find him.

"My king, you should probably…"

"Don't tell me what I should probably do! My Yugi is missing and for all we know, he could be having his soul drained by Zorc! This is insanity!"

The Dark Magician sighed, looking downward as his king rampaged on, expressing his genuine and grave concerns regarding the fate of Yugi.

"Yugi could very well still be alive and well and we could find him together if you are willing to calm down," stated the Dark Magician reluctantly and slowly. He hated back talking his king, but by the way he was currently acting, there was little choice.

"Yugi," sobbed Atem, punching the air before him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dry your eyes, my king," he consoled, wrapping his arm around him and offering a gentle smile. "Yugi is likely somewhere in this wasteland, but the question is where? We'll just have to start looking to see."

"Yes, of course…" sobbed Atem, resting his head on the Dark Magician's shoulder.

"And I can help!" came a cheerful voice as a burst of pink colored energy came shooting from one of the cards in Atem's pocket. Before them stood Dark Magician Girl, offering a friendly smile as she caressed Atem's arm.

"Mana?" he asked.

Glancing around, she raised her brow.

"Wow, this place really is awful, isn't it?"

"We need to find Yugi and the others," stated Dark Magician.

"What can I do? I'm bound to the ground while you two are capable of flight.," sighed Atem, looking disappointed.

"I suppose it isn't safe to leave you here, my king," speculated Dark Magician.

"Unless we find him a safe place to wait for us," smiled Dark Magician Girl.

"No really, Mahad. I'll be fine. Just please go and find my Yugi. He must be around here somewhere."

Suddenly, a blast of black energy exploded form another of Atem's cards and before them stood the Magician of Black Chaos. He harbored a grim expression, understanding the potential consequences of being in the Shadow Realm.

"Are you going to help us find Yugi?" asked Dark Magician Girl.

"Love to…" he replied, flipping back his long, black hair.

"Alright, the three of us will split up and we'll leave Atem here with Black Luster Soldier to defend him in case anything goes wrong," explained Mahad.

"Good luck," wished Atem. "And please, come back soon."

"We won't be long," smiled Dark Magician Girl as Dark Magician nodded. Atem watched as the three magicians took off into wasteland to search for Yugi, praying that they would return successful.

His heart beat with an apprehension so great that he felt his stomach churning as he felt the ominous wind blow against his face, contributing to overall sense of skepticism that everyone would make it out of this realm alive.

"This just might be the end of me…" he worried to himself.

MEANWHILE…

Yugi, Joey, and Yusei were journeying through the wasteland, trying their best to find any sings of their friends. They were all thankful to be out of the forest after those few hours of navigating its perplexing geography while avoiding being killed by the evil creature that lived within it. Tired and hungry, they decided to take a break and sat down on some rocks, feeling the cold sweat fall down their faces.

"This world is endless. We might never find our friends," sighed Yusei as he looked up at the black sky.

"We can't say that. We have to believe that we will find them eventually," encouraged Yugi, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"After this five minute break or whatever, let's just keep going and hope we find them," agreed Yusei.

The three of them arose once again and continued on their journey through the wasteland, walking tiredly over the dead, dark ground beneath them and it seemed as if every single one of their footsteps took a thousand years to walk. The life force within them seemed as if it was beginning to drain as they thought about the joyful reunion they would hopefully have with their friends.

After so long, they finally saw a glimmer of hope. Yugi could not miss that beautiful blonde hair, even in this darkness, and he pointed upward as he saw Dark Magician Girl flying over the terrain.

"Hey, Mana, down here!" he called, waving his arms.

She took notice of them and flew downward, expressing a great smile.

"Yugi! You have no idea how worried Atem's been. He sent us to find you and now I'll take you back to him. Let's go," she encouraged as she began to lead the way to Atem's whereabouts.

Within a half hour, they were taken to the spot where Atem sat, worrying about not only his love, but also about his friends. His facial expression showcased grave worry as he tried to avoid looking at his noxious surroundings.

"Atem, look over here!" Dark Magician Girl called.

Atem turned his head and upon seeing Yugi, his eyes widened and he impetuously rushed towards him, wrapping him in a tight embrace as he panted heavily.

"Yugi, you have no idea how worried I was," he admitted.

"Glad to see you too," laughed Yugi.

"Now we have to find the others, complete the mission, and get the Hell outta here!" said Yusei.

Suddenly, Atem became sealed within a magical prism, blocking him from his friends.

"What!" shrieked Yugi as he pounded upon it, but it ceased to shatter.

"Pharaoh!" cried Dark Magician Girl as she began firing blasts of magic at it, but it still would not break.

"So, you think you can enter my realm without me noticing and than have the nerve to plot against me?" echoed a horrid voice throughout the sky. It was extremely deep and sounded entirely demonic in nature.

"Who are you?" shouted Yugi.

"Who do you think it is? I'm the one you all aim to destroy, but I can assure you that absolutely nothing you do can bring me down. The realms of light will soon fall to me and every one of you will become my slaves!"

Suddenly, the crystal cage vanished and Atem was temporarily freed from his bondage, but not before Zorc would strike him with something else. Chains of black energy were conjured from thin air and they wrapped themselves around him, limiting his movement.

"Yugi, take the cards in my pocket. He can't have the spirits of our monsters," struggled Atem.

"As if I want those pathetic creatures!" shouted Zorc.

Yugi took the cards of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, and Black Luster Soldier from Atem's pocket and held them against his chest. He knew what he wanted to say, but if he did so it could spell utter catastrophe for them.

"Zorc, where are you? Tell us!" he shouted.

"I am in a hidden location where I sit with my servant, your old friend Kaiba," laughed the dark god.

"And where is this secret location?" shouted Yugi adamantly.

"In time it will be revealed to you, but for now all I am going to say is that it's in an ancient graveyard where I get my sexual pleasure from the corpses!"

"So he's practices necrophilia?" whispered Joey to Yusei.

Suddenly, a portal opened in the air above them as Kaiba, now cloaked in black skin-tight armor leapt downward, taunting them.

"Kaiba!" yelled Yugi.

"Yugi, I can finally have my revenge on you and your beloved husband for taking away my title in life," he chuckled, expressing malice in his smile.

"Hey, rich boy, stay outta this!" yelled Joey.

"My king!" shouted the voice of the Dark Magician, whom came soaring through the air before delivering a mightily charged dark magic attack at Kaiba.

Kaiba merely laughed, dodging the rapid fire blasts of purple energy that burst form the magician's scepter. Angered, Dark Magician began charging a blast of energy in his hand as he prepared to slam Kaiba with his fist, but to his sheer shock, Kaiba grabbed him, dispelling his potential attack before beating him in the face and kicking him to the side.

"No, Mahad!" gasped Atem.

"My king, I won't give up on you!" the Dark Magician struggled, rising to his feet and attempting another dark magic attack, which Kaiba would Kaiba would deflect with a shield of darkness he conjured, sending the blasts back at him.

"You're all weak," Kaiba scowled before he grabbed Atem by the arm and vanished from sight.

"Yugi!" was Atem's final scream, which could be heard as he disappeared.

Yugi fell to his knees, unsure of what to say. Joey and Yusei lowered themselves, both patting him on the shoulder to console him, but it was no use.

"Atem…" whispered Yugi, terrified of what was to happen to the one he loved most of all.

"We'll get 'im back, Yug. Don't worry!" swore Joey.

"My pharaoh," whispered Dark Magician to himself, inhaling deeply as his eyes became wide.

"What are we supposed to do?" Atem's been taken by Zorc and for all we know, any of us could be next!" freaked Joey, whom became outraged. He drove his fist through the air while grabbing his blonde hair while trying to put together this entire messed up situation in his mind.

"We have to find that graveyard," muttered Yugi.

By now, the magician of Black Chaos returned to them and was told the truth about what happened to Atem and he so overcome by anger because of it that he raised his scepter to the sky and unleashed a blast of dark energy.

"That graveyard can't be far. It has to be around here somewhere. Have any of you seen it?" asked Yugi to the three magicians.

"I came across what looked like a massive cemetery a few miles from here while I was flying, but I didn't pay much attention to its details because I went the other way," admitted the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Excellent. Can you take us there?" asked Yugi.

"I can, but isn't it wise that we find our other friends first? We'll need all the fire power we can get if we hope to take down Zorc," he replied.

"That is true. In our current state, there's no way we could take him down. We need to find the others if we want any chance at all," said Yugi.

"And now that Zorc knows we're here, I don't see any point in not using our dragons to navigate through this place," added Yusei.

"Right," agreed Yugi.

"Well, all right than. Come on out, Red-Eyes!" shouted Joey as he held up his card and the large black dragon with the red eyes appeared behind him.

"Stardust!"

"Gandora!"

The three dragons were lined up behind them, prepared to serve. Everyone knew that they needed to find their other friends before they could face Zorc. Their friends couldn't be that far away and it was there absolute goal to discover their location. Yugi rode atop Gandora, Joey atop Red-Eyes, and Yusei atop Stardust as they took to the skies with the magicians by their sides, determined to find the others.

AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN…

"Jack, I have a theory," began Zane. "What if this shrine is some kind of portal they use to enter the realms of light and to activate it, they need a key, which is what this space here is for. And that's how they've been penetrating our realm?"

"It does make sense," admitted Jack.

"So, that's how they've been getting into our realm? That must be some pretty powerful inter-dimensional magic locked away in that thing than," added Akiza.

"And that's why we haven't been able to detect them because this must be some sort of secret passage," added Jesse.

"We need to find a way to seal this thing, so no one can ever get through it," stated Zane.

"I'll bet the reason that had that Earthbound Immortal guarding it was in case someone like us ever stumbled across it," said Jack.

"Well, what are we going to do? Just stand around here? I suggest we make base camp here and use our dragons to cover more ground while we search for our friends," said Zane.

"Agreed," nodded Akiza.

"Who's gonna go search first" asked Jesse.

"I'll go," stated Jack. "With Red Nova Dragon, I have little to fear."

"Alright, just be careful," said Akiza.

"I'll return in a bit and I'll let you know if I find anything. Just don't go anywhere without telling me…"

And so, Jack took off atop his dragon, soaring over the noxious wasteland for any sight of their friends, hoping with all his might that he would find them alive and well and as they were before they were split apart. Akiza, Jaden, Jesse, and Zane awaited atop the mountain, anticipating his potentially successful return, but trying not to get their hopes up too much just in case of the unfortunate possibility that he would return empty-handed. Faith, they all remembered, was what they needed to achieve victory in this grim situation.


	37. Regrouping

"Atem! Atem! Atem!" cried Yugi over and over again as he stared into the air, trying to grasp the tragic reality that his love had just been taken from him and that the captor was none other than Zorc himself.

He and his friends stood on the barren plains of the wasteland in the aftermath of Atem's capture, trying to comprehend the reality of what had just happened and what the best way to deal with it was and they were having little to no luck in finding such a method. With Atem gone, it was as if all of reality was disintegrating before them, destroying everything they knew and diminishing any hope they may have had and offering its remnants as sacrifice to the eternal darkness that was Zorc and his legions of evil. Yugi dried his eyes, trying to feel himself with optimism at a time when such a thing was so hard to achieve.

"Yug, ya gotta calm down. We'll get 'im back," promised Joey, trying to seem sympathetic as he caressed Yugi's shoulder.

"He's right. If we want to find him ,we have to pull our heads together. Standing around and sobbing isn't going to do anything," added Yusei.

Standing off to the side was the Dark Magician. A gentle tear was falling down his cheek as he silently whispered to himself, expressing regret for the failure to protect his king.

"It's my fault... I didn't protect him like I should have..."

"Awe, it's not your fault. We'll find him, don't worry," consoled Dark Magician Girl, doing her best to conceal an uneasy smile.

"Mana, we're his protectors and we failed him," replied her master, collapsing to his knees as he panted heavily.

"We'll just... get him back than," she shot back, trying to comfort her master.

"We have to get a handle on this situation. We won't be able to beat Zorc without it," said Yugi as he crouched down to the Dark Magician's side and kindly grasped his shoulder. "Atem wouldn't want us to weep. We must stay strong."

"Right," he replied, trying to smile.

"Hey, look!" shouted Yusei as he pointed to a distant mountain. Red Nova Dragon was circling its peak and shooting out of its mouth and into the sky gigantic blasts of fire. "Jack must be trying to get our attention."

"At least we know where they are now," added Joey.

Yugi, Joey, Yusei, and their monsters began their journey to the top of the mountain, soaring atop the backs of their trusted dragons as they ascended to its peak, hoping to find their friends.

"Yusei!" shouted Jack as he saw Stardust Dragon land.

"Jack!" shouted Yusei in tandem as he ran for his husband and the two fell into one another's arms with Jack picking up his beloved husband and holding him close.

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" cheered Jaden.

"Fortunately we did, but someone didn't - the Pharaoh," said Joey.

"Argh, I'm really sorry. That sucks," replied Jaden.

"Where is he?" asked Akiza.

"Zorc took him," answered Yugi, watching the expressions of shock and horror overtake their already pained faces.

"To get him back we need to find out where Zorc's hiding. Once we know, we can strike," said Yusei.

"If Zorc's as powerful as everyone says he is, do you really think just the few of us will be enough to stop him?" asked Akiza.

"Right now, he's in a weakened form and I think I know where he is," said Yugi.

"Where?" gasped everyone simultaneously.

"Well, we were told he's hiding in a graveyard and one of my magicians happened to pass one earlier when they were scouting the terrain. It's worth a try to check it out. I just hope we're headed in the right direction."

"Yeah, et's head there right now and give that Zorc a piece 'a our minds!" enthused Joey.

"We should really think this through. For all we know, we really could be rushing into this way too fast," reminded Yusei.

"He's right. We've gotta make sure we know what we're doing,"agreed Yugi.

"Well than, what's the battle plan, may I ask?" asked Jack.

"Zorc's probably hiding in some kind of temple or something, so we have to assault it, but remember, it's likely that Don Thousand and Kaiba and whoever else might be there too. That's why we need to keep our guards up at all times and make sure we don't let them down! So who's in?" enthused Yugi, holding out his hand.

Everyone glanced around, examining the faces of one another before each putting in their hand, symbolizing their efforts as a team, and raising them into the air.

"Let's find this graveyard and begin the assault!" cheered Jack.

"Right," smiled Yugi.

MEANWHILE...

In a dimly lit room, Atem was bound by chains as he struggled against them, feeling his back against the cold and hard stone wall behind him. He knew that his struggles were futile, doubting that he could ever break these binds, but within him a glimmer of hope burned brightly, causing him to trust that in time would Yugi and his friends deliver him from this insanity.

"Still trying to free yourself? You won't," taunted the voice of the one whom entered the room. He was tall and donning a donning black cloak, which dragged upon the dirty floor. A mere chuckle escaped his mouth as he approached the imprisoned pharaoh, going as far as to caress his neck as he revealed his face unto him. "Surprised to see me?"

"Kaiba!"

"Yes, it is I, my king, and now here you are, incarcerated in this place as the Dark One regenerates his power in only a few rooms away. My evil is growing and I will proudly serve him with all my might. King of the light, I ask you ot look at yourself now. You're completely surrounded by darkness and your isolated from your loved ones. Whatever will you do now?"

Atem remained silent for a moment, glaring at his nemesis before spitting directly in his face. Angered, Kaiba's blood ran with acrimony, as he slapped Atem across the face, chocking him.

"You dare disrespect me in such a manner!" he screamed as Atem grinded his teeth, trying desperately to ignore him. "We'll see what will happen when I sacrifice your soul to our lord."

"What's he done, Seto?" came the shaking voice of one that was forever scarred into Atem's mind. Seething with insanity, Yami Marik entered the room, laughing as he bore witness to Atem's imprisonment. "Well, well, what do we have here? The Pharaoh is now our little pet, all chained up and maybe it's time I throw him a bone," he chuckled as he began repeatedly tugging at his crotch area, disgusting Atem.

"Behave yourself. We want to interrogate him before we rape him!" spat Kaiba.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Atem.

"Fun stuff…" hissed Yami Marik as he licked his lips, eyeing Atem's butt.

"I must attend to something. Come with me," said Kaiba as pulled Yami Marik by the shoulder.

With a vindictive scowl, Kaiba stormed out of the room with his comrade, leaving the Pharaoh to his misery as he heard a couching from a dark corner of the room.

"Who's there?" he asked, hesitant.

"Pha..Pharaoh?" came a voice so innocent and pure that it literally relieved Atem of some of his worry. He heard chains rattle against the stone floor as from out of the shadows stepped Mokuba, beaten and bloody, as he barely kept open his eyes.

"Mokuba? How long have you been here?" shrieked Atem.

"Too long... Seto captured me and brought me here and I've been stuck here ever sinbce. They tortured me, Atem. Yami Marik is here and he did things to me that I'm embarrassed to talk about. You have to find a way out. They're plotting to take over all the realms and if you don't stop them we're all doomed," he struggled, proceeding to cough.

"Rest assured, Mokuba, we will escape and Zorc will pay for his actions here. The light of Horakhty is on our side and right now are my friends on their way to rescue us."

"Really?" struggled Mokuba, finally allowing a bit of a smile to etch itself upon his face.

Atem nodded, but to their mutual dismay did someone return to the room. It was Kaiba and he carried with him something sharp and metallic. He kicked Mokuba down before abrasively grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back up to his level.

"To punish the Pharaoh here for what he's recently done to me, I'm going to torment you, baby brother."

"Kaiba!" shouted Atem in protest.

"Argh!" screamed Mokuba as he felt a knife thrust through his shoulder and blood began gushing from his arm. The only thing that seemed to drown out his screams were Kaiba's piercing laughs that were just seething with malicious intentions as the brother whom he previously loved more than anything fell to ground, suffocating from his severe pain.

"I love you, little borther," struggled Kaiba through his laughs as Atem glared at him, trying as hard as he could to shatter the chains that bound him to the wall.

"Kaiba, you're sick!"

"Tell me what I don't already know," he replied, strutting out of the room.

"Mokuba..." sighed Atem as he turned to see Mokuba sobbing as a river of blood streamed from his shoulder, spilling upon the floor.

Even though he truly trusted that where ever Yugi was, he was doing his best to locate him in this barren nightmare wasteland of a world, something within himself wanted to doubt that it would ever be possible to find him and he knew that Zorc and his minions were just too powerful to allow Yugi and the others to just walk into their temple uninvited. Only time would tell...

"Alright, so we'll send in a scouting party to this graveyard and they'll clear the way for the rest of us, who'll charge in and take care of those assholes!" declared Jack, illustrating the battle plan.

"Who's going to go in first?" asked Jesse.

"I will," answered Yugi courageously. "Atem needs me and I won't let him down."

"I'm goin' with ya, pal!" stated Joey, slapping Yugi on the shoulder blade.

"Alright, and when you're in, the rest of us will launch assault on the graveyard, prepared to face whatever Zorc has to throw at us," plotted Yusei.

"Precisely," snapped Jack.

"Pharaoh, we're coming for you," declared Yugi as he looked up to the blackened sky, sending all his hope to the heavens above where the Creator of Light may hear his sentimental cry and be kind enough to bestow upon him a solution to it.

It seemed as if everyone of them was feeling what Yugi was feeling, desiring to work with him in tandem to discover the whereabouts of Atem and to deliver him from torment and darkness to the light of day. Everyone mounted atop their dragons and called forth their other monsters for they knew that it was going to be a battle to remember. No, it was going to be an all-out war with the victor leaving this realm for Heaven and the loser being forced to succumb to the depressing environment of this realm - a world of nothing but darkness and despair, seething with evil at every corner. This would be a battle that would decide not only their own fate, the also the fate of the entire universe. Resting on their shoulders, the lives of everyone they knew and cared about were depending upon them for if they lost, everyone lost and Zorc would show no mercy to any of them. Life as they knew it would cease if he escaped this realm and came to power and that was exactly why they were determined to stop his malefic agenda… even if it meant sacrificing themselves.


	38. Bloodshed Resurrection

**I updated the story today (April 18). The new chapter is called "Akiza's Garden" and it's back around chapter 19 I think. I moved it to before the the whole thing with Kaiba and Zorc happens...**

Unapologetically, everyone was on their way to the graveyard that the Magician of Black Chaos had earlier seen. All of their monsters were called out before them because they knew that it was going to be an all-out war and as they traveled across the blackened dust planes of the wasteland atop their dragons, a silent apprehension was rife within all of their minds, wondering what could potentially happen in this scenario.

They were all riding atop their dragons: Akiza atop Black Rose Dragon, Yusei atop Stardust Dragon, Jack atop Red Dragon Archfiend, Jesse with Jaden atop Rainbow Dragon (whom was the most massive of them all), Joey atop Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Yugi atop Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. Flying through the air alongside them were Akiza's Splendid Rose, Phoenexian Cluster Amaryllis, and Rose Tentacles; Jack's Crimson Blader, Vice Dragon, and Exploder Dragon Wing; Yusei's Turbo Warrior, Nitro Warrior, and Road Warrior; Zane's Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Dragon Nova, and Chimeratech Over Dragon; Joey's Gilford the Lightning, Flame Swordsman, and Jinzo; Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos, Yubel, and Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Blade Edge; Jesse's Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger; and Yugi's Silent Swordsman, Silent Magician, Buster Blader, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Black Luster Soldier, and Magician of Black Chaos. It truly was a battalion and they were headed directly for the graveyard.

"Do you really think this is where they're hiding him?" shouted Jesse.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," replied Yugi.  
"What other choice do we have?" shouted Zane.

With the dark wind blowing against their faces, they could see a massive graveyard within their distance and full-speed-ahead did they go, hoping to slaughter whatever might be there.

"There it is!" declared Yugi.

"I see it!" cheered Akiza.

Upon reaching it, their fleet stopped, examining the acres upon acres of nothing but gravestones and looking for any sign of a hideout or a place where Zorc could be.

"It doesn't look like anything's really here, unless there's a secret entrance somewhere," observed Jaden.

To their shock, a massive black portal opened up before them and a voice that normally would have struck into their hearts fear, thundered across the land, echoing with madness.

"If you want to find your pharaoh, come through this portal!" taunted the voice.

Everyone glanced around at one another, wondering if they could trust the trust, but knew in their minds that they had to if they wanted to save Atem and fulfill the mission. Everyone glanced at Yugi, whom nodded and flew into the portal and they all followed suit.

…

They all appeared on the other side, thankful to still be alive. Glancing around, they realized that this new place looked very similar to wasteland they were just in. In fact, was it just a part of it previously unbeknownst to them? Surrounding them was another massive graveyard, but this one was even bigger than the last and the graves stretched out for what looked like miles as an ominous dark fog shrouded them. The blackened sky was covered by dark clouds that screamed terrifying as a the wind howled, screeching in their ears as they examined their surroundings. The graves, archaic and ancient, added to the element of terror and set the stage what they feared to be their final resting place, if all were to not end well for them.

"Well, Where are you, Zorc?" shouted Yugi.

"He's gotta be here somewhere!" stated Joey.

"But where…?" muttered Zane to himself as he examined the area.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake as they heard gargantuan footsteps coming from behind them. To their annoyance and horror, they saw the three Earthbound Immortals they previously faced approaching their battalion. The monkey, the whale, and the condor were glaring at them as their jaws dropped, feeling the burden that these eight thousand year old creatures would drop upon them. What made things even worse was that from the ground below, thousands of skeletal warrior rose from their graves, bearing weapons and prepared to slaughter the chosen duelists.

"Attack formation - Battle Strategy A!" shouted Jack as Red dragon Archfiend took to the skies and began to deliver incinerating blaze upon the Earthbound Immortals while Stardust Dragon, too, took to the skies and fired its cosmic stream upon them.

"Rainbow Dragon, show 'em what we got!" called Jesse as Rainbow Dragon lunged into the air and from its mouth shot its prismatic beam of burning light upon the mass legions of skeletal warriors below, disintegrating many of them. The three Elemental Heroes clobbered them to the best of their abilities with Neos smashing through them like a meteor.

"Let's turn up the heat!" shouted Jack as he raised his hand skyward and his signer mark began to glow red and both his and Red Dragon Archfiend's bodies began emitting crimson light as the latter was struck by red lightning and with an explosion of brilliant red, it transformed into Red Nova Dragon just like it did so earlier.

Yusei, took, performed his Accel Synchro as his signer mark began to glow and both his and Stardust Dragon's bodies began emitting blue light as blue lightning struck the latter and with explosions of brilliant blue light, had transformed into Shooting Star Dragon.

Both dragons lunged at the Earthbound Immortals as Red Nova became entirely engulfed in blazing fire and a rain of incinerating energy shot from his mighty wings upon the three Earthbound Immortals, before ramming the monkey. Shooting Star dragon followed suit as a rain of white hot energy shot from his wings upon them and he unleashed from its mouth a blast of cosmic flare directly at the face of the condor. Rainbow Dragon joined the fight, relentlessly unleashing massive blasts of its prismatic rays of burning light form its mouth upon the evil three.

On the field below, the warriors - Silent Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning, Crimson Blader, Buster Blader, Flame Swordsman, and the Elemental Heroes, fought against the legions of skeletal warriors as more and more frightening terrors from beneath the ground arose, this time many of them being more demonic and fleshy than skeletal, many of whom were quite muscular.

Crimson Blader and Buster Blader were slashing through them, shattering their bones to dust, while Silent Swordsman and Gilford the Lightning combined their blade attacks with the powers of light and fire to burn through the unholy aura of them.

"This must be the gateway to the underworld or something!" called Jaden.

"We're not putting up with it!" declared Akzia as Black Rose Dragon fired a massive storm of thorns at the countless shadow warriors before unleashing a might and devastating blast of purple energy from her mouth, annihilating many.

Rose Tentacles and Phoenexian Cluster Amaryllis were using their massive vine-like tentacles to engulf many of the shadow warriors, choking them and ripping them apart, while Yubel was using her dark powers to implode many of them, cascading their remains all across the battlefield.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Joey as he watched Red-Eyes breathing infero fire balls at the Earthbound Immortals.

"We need to find Atem and kill Zorc once and for all," swore Yugi.

The Dark Magician was firing rapid-fire energy blasts from his scepter as the Dark Magician Girl did just the same, protecting Yugi from harm's way.

"Yugi' we'll cover you! Just make sure you find where Zorc's hiding!" she called.

Yugi nodded and with Joey, he began searching for any sign of a base of operations for Zorc.

Careful not to run into the heat of the battle, they witnessed Zane standing tall and proud as he commanded his Cyber Dragons against the enemies.

"FIRE!" he screamed and behind him, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Dragon Nova, and Chimeratech Over Dragon unleashed massive cannon fire from their mouths, obliterating legions of the shadow warriors before turning their attention to the Earthbound Immortals, whom were falling until their reinforcements arrived - the humming bird, the lizard, and the spider. Zane's Cyber Dragons showed no mercy to them, firing everything they had at them as the sky lit up with lights and explosions from their blasts, shining through the darkness of the Earthbound Immortals as Gandora the Dragon of Destruction unleashed its countless giga rays upon them, contributing to the explosions.

The battle raged on as both Yugi and Joey ran through it, trying to locate something that could lead them to Zorc. They knew he had to be here somewhere, but the question was where. It wasn't until Yugi noticed a rather large-looking mausoleum that they decided to try their luck there, praying that that would be where Atem was. It was guarded rather heavily, but Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl blasted through all of the shadow warriors, paving the way for entrance into it.

They ran up its stairs and slammed open the door before entering what seemed to be eternal blackness. They found themselves at a staircase lit only by dim torches and they walked downward, spiraling down and down to goodness-knows where the stairs were taking them until they came to a room that initially seemed to be empty, but little did they realize that from the shadows, someone was watching them.

"We must be deeper than Hell itself," said Joey.

Yugi continued to examine his surroundings before noticing a small doorway off to the side of the room and going through it to find a long and narrow hallway that led to a closed door.

"What could be in here?" he wondered as he turned the knob to find a small prison-like room with Atem chained to the wall.

"Atem!" panted Yugi as he rushed to him, trying to free him.

"Yugi…?" Atem asked, barely able to lift his head.

"You're here! Let's get you out of here and free you!"

"Allow me," interjected the Dark Magician as he used his magic to shatter the chains.

"Thank you," Atem sighed before looking to his side to point to a sleeping Mokuba. "They tortured him and did things to him we can't even imagine. We must free him."

After shattering Mokuba's chains, Joey picked up his exhausted and tired body as they left the room and raced back to the main area. Just as they were about to run up the staircase to leave this place, a voice from the darkness called them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Surprised and horrified, they all turned around to find three figures cloaked in black, standing by the alter in the room. Simultaneously unveiling their faces, Yugi and the others were disturbed to see Yami Marik, Don Thousand, and Nightshroud standing before them.

"You really think we're just going to let you walk away that easily?" asked Nightshroud.

"You must be stupider than you look," added Yami Marik, licking his lips.

"Before you even try to leave, we have someone we wish for you to meet," began Don Thousand as he gestured to them to follow him as the other two went along.

"I don't know about thus, Yug," worried Joey.

"We have to destroy Zorc. This might be our chance," reminded Yugi.

They followed their former enemies through a doorway that led to a very long staircase that led into a very peculiar room that had about it a vibe even more ominous than the previous rooms had. It was long and lined with pillars and at its end was what looked like a man in a black cloak kneeling before a sarcophagus. Nightshroud, Yami Marik, and Don Thousand all stepped to the sides of the room as the kneeling man rose and turned his head, glaring at Yugi and his friends.

"I sense an evil presence here," warned the Dark Magician, clutching his scepter sternly.

"Welcome," began the man, whom identified himself as Kaiba.

"Where's Zorc?" demanded Yugi.

"Our lord is getting ready to present himself to all of you, but for now, let us speak so we may clarify a few things…"

"Let's get this show on the road, rich boy!" demanded Joey impatiently.

Kaiba merely smiled before opening his mouth to elaborate on all the details of the malefic plan that was unfolding right before their very eyes.

"After Zorc was seemingly destroyed by the Creator of Light all those decades ago, the tiny fragments of him that were left were imprisoned within this Shadow Realm, where he waited for many years, slowly regaining his strength. After their defeats, Nightshroud, Don Thousand, Yami Marik, and the Great Leviathan were also imprisoned here and eventually united in a joint effort to nurture the lord of all darkness back to his former glory and even beyond that. Our lord has been draining the powers of the darkness itself for as long as he's been trapped in this realm and we have nurtured and cared for him while he has done so. Soon, he will strong enough to wipe out your petty gods and to overtake all of the realms for his own and there's not a thing any of you can do to stop him!"

"We'll see," muttered Yugi.

"Seto, the time has come. Release me," thundered a deep and dark voice that seemed to be coming from the sarcophagus.

"My lord, are you sure that you're ready?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes, I am. Now do as I say…"

Kaiba nodded his head and began to unlock the sarcophagus, revealing its contents and to the sheer horror of Yugi and the others, a blackened and demonic-looking hand lifted itself out of the container, grasping the edge as it began to pull itself upward, revealing the rest of its body.

He was around seven feet in height and his body was rather muscular, covered by blackened and scale-like skin. Upon his hands and feet were thick and sharp nails that looked as if they were razor blades. Atop his head were horns that jutted out of his flesh, adding to the demonic aura he ensured. His face, possibly the most hideous part of all, looked exactly like what a demon would be expected of as his black and lifeless eyes stared upon his prey, thinking only of malefic desires.

"Zorc…" muttered Atem to himself.

"Now, we must complete the last part of the resurrection ceremony," began Kaiba as pulled a knife from his cloak. Yugi and Atem both cringed at the thought of what he was next going to do. Closing his eyes, he impaled with arm with the blade and as it became drenched in blood, he poured it into a glass vile. "The blood of your servants shall fully restore your power, my lord..."

"Give it to me now!" demanded Yami Marik as he forcibly grabbed the knife and the vile from Kaiba, joyfully impaling his arm with it as well and dripping the blood from his arm into the vile just as Kaiba had done.

His maniacal laughing was heard through the frigid air as he handed the blood-stained knife to Don Thousand and then to Nightshroud, whom did just the same, sacrificing their own blood into the vile before handing it back to Kaiba.

"My lord, this is for you," he proudly proclaimed, kneeling down on one knee and presenting the vile to his master, whom expressed a twisted smile as he accepted it.

"Thank you, my servants. I couldn't be more proud of you for making such a tribute for me. You all will be rewarded."

Zorc stared lustfully at the vile containing the blackish crimson fluid before holding it to his mouth, quenching his thirst as he felt it pour down his throat, energizing him to new levels as his body now possessed the powers of his servants, amplifying his own might by unlimited levels. He began emitting a black aura around himself as his muscles began to grow in size and his features overall more demonic - his fangs and claws grew, his eyes became a deeper shade of red, and his wings expanded further. In this new form, he would conquer all the realms.

"Now that I am free, I wish for my servants to kill our visitors since I have no use for them anymore, now that they've bore witness to my beauty."

With that, Don Thousand, Yami Marik, Nightshroud, and Kaiba all began to encroach upon Yugi and his friends as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl prepared to defend. Don Thousand carelessly unleashed a large blast of shadowy energy at them and just in time did the Dark Magician act, conjuring warp hole that redirected the blast at Zorc ad shook the temple.

"Get them!" screamed Zorc, his hideous voice resonating throughout the temple as Yugi and his friends rushed out of the temple, racing up the stairs to main atrium and to the entrance staircase. They could see the exit nearing and with a dash of hope, they all escaped the temple to reenter the raging battle taking place. Zane, whom was standing nearby, noticed them.

"Zane, destroy that temple!" shouted Yugi as he and the others did their best to race as far away from it as possible. Zane, commanding his Cyber Dragons, ordered them to unleash the most energetic and dangerous strident blasts they had at the temple, causing a massive explosion. "Let's hope that took care of it."

The Earthbound Immortals, whom had now fallen before the mighty signer dragons, were desperately losing the fight as they were diminished to a shadowy mist, fading, one by one, from sight. The legions of shadow warriors, too, were suffering heavy losses as their bodies were ripped apart by the monsters of Yugi and his friends.

"Do you think Zorc's beaten?" asked Joey.

"No. As powerful as he is, I can't see him succumbing to something as simple as destroying that temple. Let's brace ourselves for the worst," answered Atem as Yugi nodded.

In the ruins of the temple, rubble was flung through the air as Don Thousand, Nightshroud, Yami Maik, Kaiba, and a spectral Great Leviathan rose into the air and great pulses of darkness cascaded all around them as a gargantuan creature much like the one that Atem had known from his time in ancient Egypt arose from the wreckage. Towering at over two hundred feet tall and with a dragon's face for a crotch, Zorc stretched out his massive black wings as he stared at the battlefield before him, roaring.

"We've got a situation!" shouted Jesse from atop Rainbow Dragon.

"That's Zorc?" asked Jaden, shrieking.

"Yes, and it's sure not pretty," added Jack from atop Red Nova Dragon.

"Let's hit him with the best we got!" shouted Yusei from atop Shooting Star Dragon.

With that, Shooting Star Dragon, Red Nova dragon, and Rainbow Dragon all launched their greatest attacks at Zorc, forming a blazing tornado of swirling inferno around him as Jack laughed, believing him to be a goner, but once the blazes cleared, to their sheer horror did he still stand, unharmed.

"What? How did that attack have no effect on him?" freaked Jack.

"Because he's too powerful!" answered Yusei, flabbergasted at the attack's failure.

"How are we supposed to beat him than, damn it!" shouted Jack as Red Nova Dragon continued to fire blasts of heated energy at him.

"This doesn't make sense. He has to have some kind of weakness!" shrieked Akiza, whom was riding atop Black Rose Dragon as it fired its purple stream of destructive energy at Zorc.

Zorc merely chuckled at the effects of their attacks, which had little to no effect on him whatsoever. Deciding to have some fun of his own, he grabbed Shooting Star Dragon as it flew past him and tightly sealed it in his grasp. The dragon fought against his suffocating grip as it struggled and screeched while Yusei clung tightly to its neck, terrified for his life.

"You think you can disrespect me, your lord, like this?" Zorc taunted.

"Hold on, Yusei!" came the voice of Jack. "Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" as Red Nova Dragon became engulfed in fire and rammed into Zorc, knocking him backwards and freeing Shooting Star Dragon.

"Thanks, Jack!" panted Yusei, his heart still racing in his chest.

"Now you've done it!" Zorc screamed before he unleashed massive waves of black energy from his wings and mouth, breaking the land and annihilating anything unlucky enough to be in their path.

To the surprise of Jack, Yusei, and Akiza, their signer marks began glowing and they could hear the voice of a friend. It was Luna.

"Jack, Yusei, Akiza, can you hear me?"

"Luna, is that you?" asked Yusei, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Yeah, it is, and I've managed to use my signer powers to witness what you guys are going through. I'm guessing that massive thing is Zorc and he's giving you guys a pretty rough time, huh?"

"You think!?" snapped Jack.

"I've found out that may be we can seal Zorc in the Shadow realm permanently, but it's not gonna be easy. I've been working with the three gods and the Crimson Dragon to find out how they've been getting out of the Shadow Realm so easily and I think I've found the answer."

"Well, what is it?" asked Yusei impatiently.

"We've tracked the source to a mountain not far from where you guys are. Apparently they open up some kind of portal there and that's how they travel out of the Shadow Realm so easily. If we could destroy the portal, maybe we could trap them there!"

"Yusei, the alter! It's the alter from that mountain we were on! It's really a portal and that's how they've been getting around." enthused Jack.

"We have to destroy it," agreed Yusei.

"Luna, tell us, how do we destroy it?" asked Akiza.

"It's simple. All you need to do is use your strongest monster and annihilate it and then use the pendants the gods gave you to return to our realm."

"Alright!" agreed Yusei, feeling relieved.

"I'm gonna leave you guys for now, but I trust that you succeed in this! Good luck!" bid farewell Luna.

"Do you hear me? We have to get back to that mountain and destroy that portal!" shouted Jack.

"Alright, Yugi, Atem, Jesse, everyone, can you hear us?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah," answered Yugi.

"Right here," assured Jaden and Jesse mutually.

"I'm here!" called Zane.

"Whataya need?" asked Joey.

"We need to return through the portal and go back to that mountain. That's where the portal they've been using to exit the Shadow Realm is!" We have to destroy it and then use our pendants the gods gave us to get out of here," explained Yusei.

"Alright," answered Yugi.

"Everyone, recall your monsters except for your dragons and come with us through the portal!" commanded Yusei.

Complying, everyone recalled all of their monsters back to their cards except for the dragons and atop Red-Eyes, Gandora, Cyberdark Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Red Nova Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Shooting Star Dragon did all of them race through the portal from earlier, reappearing back in the wasteland they were previously trapped in and soaring full-speed-ahead directly to the mountain from prior.

"We have to destroy the alter. Do you all hear me!?" demanded Jack as they expedited through the air, not daring to look back to see if Zorc was trailing them.

"Everyone, get your pendants ready and make sure you're successful in teleporting back to the Realm of Heaven!" ordered Atem.

Once they neared the mountain, Yusei ordered Shooting Star Dragon to unleash its most deadly blast upon the alter, followed by blasts form Red Nova Dragon, Cyberdark Dragon, and Gandora until a massive explosion occurred, obliterating the shrine and as the portal appeared, only briefly, it vanished from sight for now it was apparently destroyed for good.

Cheering, all of them landed atop the mountain and recalled their dragons to their respective cards before using the pendants given to them by the gods to warp out of this realm, leaving Zorc and his allies trapped there forever.

"No!" shouted Zorc as he lunged for Atem, prepared to rip apart the entire mountain just before Atem successfully vanished for good.

…

Back in the Realm of Heaven, they all appeared before the crowd of their friends, whom were cheering gratefully for their successfully return. Yusei fell into his husband Jack's arms and kissed him as the glorious rays of the sun shone upon all of them.

Leon Shcroeder, whom was previously heartbroken and torn over the loss of his beloved Mokuba, was now wide-eyes and blissful upon the sight of his love, whom stood before him. He sobbed as he embraced his love, whom had been held captive by Kaiba and Zorc for quite some time.

"Moki, you're safe!" he cried.

"Yeah, Leon! I'm here!"

Everyone was greeted by their friends and spouses, in an everlasting covenant of affection and bondage that would forever comfort all of them.

"They're were no attacks here while we were gone, right?" asked Yugi.

"Nope, it was all good. I made sure no one dared to harm us," boasted Duke Devlin, slicking back his long, black hair.

"Yeah, we held down the fort while you guys were gone!" fist pumped Rebecca Hawkins as her wife Tea hugged Yugi, Joey, and Atem all at once.

"Jack, you're safe!" cheered Carly Carmine as she was followed by Jack's other fan club members, Stephanie the coffee girl, Mina the Sector Security head, and Kaz the police officer, all hugging Jack in a huge group hug.

"I'm glad to see I'm missed," he struggled through their tight grips.

Leo and Rally ran up to Yusei and threw their arms around him, gleefully rejoicing for his return as his buddies Bolt Tanner and Blister patted him on the back.

"Yusei, we missed you so much!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yeah, we were scared you'd never come back!" Rally cheered.

"Nice to have ya back, Yusei," said Blister form behind him.

"Yeah," agreed Tanner.

"Akiza, you've returned!" cheered Sherry Le Blanc in her French accent as she fell into her wive's arms and kissed her.

"I told you I'd be," blushed Akiza.

"You've all done it! You've all returned!" smiled Luna as she folded her hands gratefully.

A few feet away, Atticus Rhodes went running to Zane and locking him in a tight embrace, showcasing his love for him.

"Zane, I was so scared I'd never see you again!

"Get off me. You know I don't do hugs, damn it!" protested Zane before finally settling and returning his husband's affection.

Tyranno had Jaden locked in a tight hug that only a dinosaur-obsessed drill sergeant could give as Syrus jumped up and down, unable to contain his joy and Alexis Rhodes saved him form falling over.

"Good to see ya, mate," said Jim Crocodile Cook, patting Jesse on the back as Axel Body stood with his arms crossed, observing the jubilant reunion.

"Joey!" cheered Serenity Wheeler as she ran to her brother, hugging him with a smile as big as the one she had on her face the day she married Mai.

"Yeah, I'm back, sis," he laughed.

"Well, ya made it out alive, Joey, and now we're all safe, thank to you," admitted Mai, giving him a thumbs-up.

Yugi stood with Atem as Kuriboh came flying towards the and giving them each his best attempt at a hug since his arms were so tiny.

"Awe, I'm glad to see you, too, Kuriboh!" chuckled Yugi.

He couldn't wait to get back to his palace to see all of his other monsters, whom must be waiting for him so anxiously. Besides, he needed to release from their cards the monsters he took with him for they were probably all sick of being trapped inside cards and would like to take a nice long nap at the palace. With Atem putting his arm around his shoulder, Yugi smiled, feeling his heart fill with only light and love as he looked at all his friends.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

_And there, in the grim realm of shadows did the Dark One remain trapped with only his minions to support him. And was he truly locked within that awful world? No, he wasn't, but that was something that his enemies did not know… _


	39. Approaching Darkness

In the days following their return from the Shadow Realm, Yugi and others rejoiced in a series of celebrations, embracing the permanent sealing of the gates linking that wretched realm to the realms of light. Fireworks lit the night sky as everyone was gathered together in a grand garden by the edge of a lake, indulging in the countless festivities gifted unto them from the gods above as the Dark One would never be able to touch any of them. Atop tables were many culinary delights for all to enjoy. In fact, there was not an unhappy person in sight as delightful expressions lit up the faces of all whom were there. The only one whom bore any dash of depression was Mokuba as he stood, staring out at the lake, holding only a glass of wine in his hand.

"Seto…" he sighed to himself, remembering his brother whom swore allegiance to the forces of evil and whom was now forever trapped within the Shadow Realm. "Why, Seto? Why?"

Behind him stood Yugi, overhearing his whispers of sadness that escaped into the night, fleeing from the emotional turmoil boiling within him in his mourning for the one whom used o be his brother, but that had left him for something else, something malicious.

"You alright?"

"Yugi? Yeah, I'm fine, I just came over here to think for a bit," he responded, drying his eyes in an attempt to conceal his tears.

"You miss him, don't you? I know you do and that's perfectly alright. He was your brother."

Mokuba's eyes instantly turned blood-red as his tears began to spill out, falling down his face and towards the lush grass they stood upon. Unable to withhold it, he broke and fell into Yugi's arms.

"I miss Seto," he cried as the King of Games patted him on the back, expressing tenderness and delicacy as an attempt to offer consolations regarding the recent tragedies.

"You're better off without him, Mokuba…"

Breaking away from Yugi, he stared into his eyes, offering his best in an effort to remain strong, but once again succumbed to the pressure mounting within him from the loss of the only family he ever had. Turning away from Yugi, he ran off somewhere towards the woods, away from the celebration. Yugi could only watch, holding out his hand to him in silence as he watched him run off into the night, teary-eyed and distraught.

Later that night, Atem walked through the darkened hallways of his palace, confused and tired and unable to find the truth he was longing for written in reality before him. Seemingly everyone else was already caught in the tempting indulgence of slumber, fast asleep in their bedrooms, rejoicing in the world of dreams. Even Yugi was asleep back in the master bedroom, leaving Atem on his nighttime stroll through the palace's many long hallways.

"Is it really over?" he thought to himself, allowing his body to be concealed in the sweet darkness surrounding him. "Zorc isn't destroyed, but is he really trapped in that realm? The gods seem uncertain about the matter while everyone else is rejoicing, convinced that he'll never be able to touch them, but I'm not so sure that's the case."

Boiling inside him was pure uncertainty about whether or not Zorc was truly a threat any longer. Yes, the gate the Shadow Realm was sealed forever, but could the Dark One somehow still escape it and ascend to the realms of light as a harbinger of Armageddon? Truthfully, the matter seemed disturbing in all possible angles, but yet something within Atem wanted to believe that the battle finally was over and that there was nothing left to fear. He couldn't make up his mind, choosing to be a pessimist and dread the worst that could or couldn't come, all left to fate to decide the outcome.

Startled, Atem heard something around the corner and allowed to shadows to cloak his entire body, cautiously treading the turn he was prepared to make in the hallway.

"Who's there?" called an adamant voice as a candle's light shone in Atem's face. It was the Dark Magician, patrolling the corridors at night. "My king, I apologize. I had no idea you were out of bed tonight and it's my turn to patrol the palace!"

"It's quite alright, Mahad. Don't worry about me. I was just… getting some air."

The two began to walk with one another, taking full advantage of the night's beauty.

"Something is troubling you, my king. I can sense it."

"It's just… I'm not entirely convinced that Zorc is truly sealed away. What if he finds another way out of the Shadow Realm? Only tragedy would await our beloved realm."

"My king, that is unpredictable and you should not terrify yourself over such things. We have done the best we could to ensure that his realm will never connect to our realm of light ever again and we must simply hope for the best."

"You're right. I shouldn't torture myself."

Opening a door, the two of them walked delicately onto a balcony. Hundreds of feet in the air they stood, supported by the white stone below them and gazing out at the land before them, able to see many other palaces belonging to their friends. The black sky was illuminated with the lights of billions of stars, spaced out over it as if it were a canvas and they the great multitude of colors, dazzling in the radiant brilliance of the heavens for stargazers to admire with sincerity.

"That sky is something, isn't it, my king?"

"It sure is," said Atem, trying to express a smile before noticing some peculiar in the sky. It looked as if it was a tear in space, gradually increasing its size as every hair on Atem's body stood up. "What is that?" he pointed to it.

Mahad examined it, squinting his eyes as he did his best to rationalize an explanation for as to what it could be. Unable to do so, his expression became grave as he stared at it.

"We'd best get in the palace, my king. There's no telling what that is and it very well could be an attempt by Zorc to break into this realm. The gods must be alerted of this forthcoming threat."

"I hope they already know."

They ran into the palace, slamming the balcony door and locking it, prepared to raise the alarm so as to alert the entire palace before issuing an immediate hearing with the gods.

Outside at the foot of the valley, Thunder Kid was running around somewhere in the background as Yugi, Atem, and many of their friends watched as the three gods in their gargantuan deity forms floated high in the air, inspecting the tear in the thin air. From it they sensed darkness and a link to the Shadow Realm and with the combined powers of their holy light did they seal it. Ra breathed his holy blaze upon it, disintegrating the darkness and barricading it with light.

On the ground below did everyone begin cheering as the gods felt within them a sudden disturbance in the realm of duel spirits. The disturbance was so great that they felt the entire world shake even though they were currently not in it.

"What is this madness?" asked Obelisk.

"It's as if…" began Slifer.

"They're penetrating the world of duel spirits," finished Ra, flabbergasted.

Suddenly, all three of them were plagued by a vision of the planes as a tear in the fabric of space-time manifested itself in the air and expanded into a portal and from it came a massive army of the same grotesque undead warriors that Yugi and the others fought in the graveyard when they went to save Atem. There were hundreds of thousands if not millions of them behind them descended all of the Earthbound Immortals, the Sacred Beasts, the Wicked Gods, and the Great Leviathan. The beautiful night sky turned grim and dark clouds emerged over the land as a howling wind expedited, screeching like a messenger og the apocalypse. From the portal lastly came Yami Marik, Don Thousand, Nightshroud, and Kaiba, whom were gathered before the Lord of Darkness himself as he stood in his humanoid form,. Watching his massive army of evil begin an assault on the real of duel spirits. Countless innocent duel spirits were fleeing from the oncoming army, expressing sheer horror upon their faces as they ran far from them, praying the gods in Heaven would come to save them.

"Zorc!" called a knight clad entirely in green. "How dare you enter this realm when you have been forbidden from doing so! I, Timaeus!"

"And I, Critias!" called a knight clad in blue.

"And I, Harmos!" called a knight clad in red.

"Will send you back to the Shadow Realm where you will stay for all eternity!" called all three at once as they drew their swords, prepared to fight the massive army before them.

Zorc could only laugh and as the three of them lunged into the air, charging their blades with the powers of justice, before he unleashed from his hand a blast of dark energy that smashed all three of them, sending them flying far from sight as their screams echoed into the night's air.

"I will conquer this realm and all the others and no one can stop me!" Zorc declared as he pointed for his army to march onward to cause as much destruction and devastation as possible.

Suddenly, the vision ended and the three gods each nearly suffered a panic attack before catching their breaths. Little did they know that Atem had also witnessed the vision.

"Zorc has breached the realm of duel spirits and the three Legendary Knights of Atlantis - its guardians - have fallen!" declared Ra.

Everyone began worrying as they began panicking amongst themselves, caught in suspense. Bakura and Dartz both looked especially nervous, fearing that their old masters would want them back.

"We must fight," declared Obselisk, pumping his might fist as he looked at his two comrades.

"What are we to do? Even our power can't stand against an army that powerful! Our only hope is that either Numeron Dragon or the Creator of Light hear our prayers, but as we know, they rarely make contact with even us!" worried Slifer.

"They are by far the two highest and the two most mysterious of all the gods and if they deem it fit to save us, they surely will intervene in this madness," said Ra.

"Gods, we mustn't stand by as millions upon millions of duel spirits in their realm will be enslaved and slaughtered by Zorc and his army! We must act!" shouted Atem from the ground as Yugi tried to contain his righteous rage.

"He's right," said Ra, expressing doubt. "We can't allow them to harm the residents of that world. That realm is much easier for them to penetrate than this one is, thanks to the blessings that the Creator of Light put on its borders."

"What arte we to do? Transport the countless millions of them here?" asked Obelisk.

"If we must," answered Slifer.

"Zorc has already begun his domination of the realm of duel spirits and the Knights of Atlantis have fallen. I fear that we have little hope in this situation," worried Ra.

"We must council amongst ourselves. Before the break of dawn will we return to inform all of you of our decision," said Obelisk as the holy three ascended into their higher plane of Heaven, vanishing from sight.

"What are we gonna do! Zorc's takin' over everything!" panicked Joey as he threw his face in his hands and Yugi tried to pat him on the back.

"Get yourself together, Wheeler! If Zorc wants a fight than we'll give him one!" boasted Jack Atlas.

"Jack, it's not that easy," cautioned Yusei.

"You don't think I know that already, love? It's either that or we stand around and get conquered!"

"You hear what the gods said. Even their powers pale in comparison to that of Zorc and his army," interjected Mai Valentine with her hand on her hip.

"Oh, jeez. This is really bad. We just need to keep calm and feel the flow and everything will be alright," enthused Yuma Tsukumo, trying to stay optimistic as he punched and kicked the air.

"As if it's that easy," smirked Zane Truesdale with his arms crossed.

"If Zorc gets into this realm that I'll be made a slave and I won't be able to wash and condition my gorgeous black hair three times a day like I do!" gasped Duke Devlin, being his usual diva self.

"Duke, this is serious. We need to put our heads together and come up with something," said Mai as her wife Serenity Wheeler rested her worried face upon her chest.

"It's simple. As soon as Zorc tries to enter our realm, we'll hit him with everything we've got. There's no way that he can withstand firepower with the combined forces of the gods and all our monsters in their strongest forms," said Kite Tenjo as Mizar stood next to him, nodding his head, but looking a bit doubtful.

"We'll kick butt. Just let Zorc enter our realm and we'll show him who's boss!" enthused Rebecca Hawkins.

"None of us should go to sleep. We need to stay alert and with dawn being in just about two hours or so, the gods will come to us with their decision and we'll just have to trust them," said Atem, grasping his chest as he tried himself calm.

"So, if the duel spirit world gets destroyed, what does that mean fro our world?" worried Tea.

"It means our asses are gonna be in serious trouble," answered Jaden Yuki.

"My children, we must not let Zorc and his minions overtake the realm of duel spirits. We must fight with all our strength and I will help you," interjected Dartz as he approached the scene, his long and flowing white robe ruffling in the breeze.

"And I will too," added Bakura as he munched down on a raw onion.

"We'll need your help. You two know the most about Zorc and the Orichalcos," said Atem.

"Well alrighty than, we'll need to deploy our troops, march into combat, and hit 'em with our big guns than, troopers!" encouraged Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Don't get too over your head, Tyranno. This isn't just some battle. It's against the Lord of Darkness and his army of minions," said Jaden.

"I know, Sarg, but I gotta keep the morale up!"

"Maybe we can reason with Zorc and he'll leave us alone," suggested Dark Magician Girl.

"Mana, as much as appreciate your capacity to try to see the good in everyone inspires me, Zorc just isn't someone who would be willing to listen to reason," responded Atem as he put his hand on her shoulder.

A few feet away, a joyful reunion was occurring.

"Master Dartz, I will guard you with my life," said Rafael, pledging himself to his master once again as both Allister and Valon smiled at him, nodding.

The three of them rushed into their master's arms, initiating a tight and heartfelt embrace as tears nearly fell from his eyes. All three of his boys truly loved and forgave him despite how he used and abused them in life. For the longest time, Rafael was the only one who seemed to love him, but now he knew that the other two did as well.

"How touching," observed Bakura, still munching on his onion.

"Where will Zorc attack if he does come here?" asked Alexis Rhodes.

"It could be anywhere. My guess Is where that tear in space-time was," answered Yugi.

"Everyone needs to be armed and ready," said Axel Brody, tightening his belt before reloading the gun he held in his hand.

"Seto…" whimpered Mokuba as his husband Leon hugged him, doing his best to console his sadness over his formerly beloved brother's fall to evil.

"Maybe if we win this war, we can somehow get your brother to see the light and he'll come back to us," said Atem as he held his hand upon Mokuba's shoulder.

"We must show no mercy. We'll fight Zorc with all our power and more!" declared High Priest Seth as he raised his arm into the air.

"We shouldn't get too confident," said his wife Kisara, whom stood with her arm around his waist - her gorgeous white hair and blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I guess we'll just have to await the gods' decision than," said Atem, inviting everyone of their friends to join them at their palace in the grand dining hall where they would sit and wait for the instructions on just what to do.


	40. Creating An Army

It was now around four-thirty in the morning and it would still be another two hours or so until the sun would rise over the land, drowning it in its splendid rays of light, washing all that is of the darkness that covered it for the nightly cycle. In the grand dining hall at the palace, Yugi and Atem stood at the head of the long table with Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Silent Swordsman, and Silent Magician at their sides. Before them sat their many friends, whom were tired and frightened at the break of the recent news that Zorc had launched an invasion of the duel spirit world. Per their promise, the three gods would not announce their decision of how to act until the break of dawn and Yugi and Atem anxiously awaited that time.

"I ask that all of you stay calm and remain in your seats," ordered Atem.

"We could be facing a full-scale invasion here," whispered Yugi.

"As if I don't already know that. We must trust that the gods will come to a productive decision that will ensure the safety of all. Horakhty, help us…" sighed Atem.

"We need to wake our sleeping monsters. The palace must be on absolute lockdown," said Yugi.

"I'll go do it!" volunteered Dark Magician Girl before rushing out of the room to the higher floors to knock on everyone's bedroom door.

Along the way, she ran into Kuriboh, who had got out of bed, thanks to all the noise. He looked tired and had his sleeping cap still on his head. He floated over to Yugi and Atem.

"I guess you heard the noise," said Atem.

"Kuree!"

In a matter of minutes, Dark Magician Girl came rushing back into the room and following her were Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Celtic Guardian, the three Royal Knights, Archfiend of Gilfer, Summoned Skull, the Magician of Black Chaos, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Feral Imp, Berfomet, Gazelle, and Silver Fang.

"I figured I'd let the smaller ones like Watapon still sleep," she smiled.

"Alright, we must set up palace security as we await the gods' announcement," said Atem.

Some time passed by and casual conversation echoed throughout the room, made by their many friends as they discussed the current tragedy occurring.

"I heard Zorc is so ugly and evil and has a massive dragon for a dick!" said Crow Hogan.

"I heard he made his own servants impale themselves and pour their blood into a vile that he drank!" said Carly Carmine.

"I heard he waited five thousand years just so he could try to take over the earth for a second time!" said Kalin Kessler.

"I heard he defeated Exodia in one blow in an ancient battle they once had!" said Atticus Rhodes.

"I heard he almost ripped apart Shooting Star Dragon with his bare hands!" said Syrus Truesdale.

"I heard you're all right and that Zorc is all that and much more terrifying than you can imagine!" exclaimed Jack, rolling his eyes.

"We need to be more sympathetic to everyone, Jack," said Yusei, wishing not frighten the others.

"Pipe down, Yusei. They need to know what we're up against and how horrible it really is!"

A few seats down sat Tristan and Duke. Duke was filing his nail, which were painted a deep black, as Tristan sat in silence, secretly worrying about his old pal Thunder Kid.

"I sure do miss him," he thought to himself.

"I hope no one's palace gets destroyed in this battle," stated Jaden ever so candidly as Jesse smacked his forehead, sighing.

For another hour and a half or so, not quite yet dawn's break, did the blinding lights of the three gods descend from the higher heavens, and the three of them stood in their humanoid forms after they instantaneously appeared before everyone at the front of the dining hall.

"We have come bearing our decision," spoke Slifer.

"In the past few hours, Zorc has already caused infinite amounts of destruction and devastation and has already enslaved hundreds of thousands of different duel spirits, leaving them be tortured in his slave quarters as he now builds up his new evil empire on the ruins of their once peaceful world. Although he still has much of the world left to conquer, there is no doubt in our minds that within a few days, the entire world will be engulfed in his darkness. Millions are fleeing their homes in desperate attempts to go into hiding from his evil armies of the wicked. Homes have been destroyed, children have been orphaned, and the environment is becoming evil and twisted, corrupted by Zorc's powers. We will launch a defense maneuver into the world of duel spirits and all of you will be generals whom will combat the evil ones. War parties will be formed that will confront all of them at their evil strongholds, slaughtering their offenses and restoring light back to the world, which is now falling to the forces of darkness," said Ra.

"We, the three gods, will face Zorc on our own and we will use our light to vanquish him from existence, permanently," said Obelisk.

"Generals?" whispered Atem to himself.

"Pharaoh Atem will lead all of you into battle for this war will not easily be won, but we trust that with the powers of light will you conquer the darkness plaguing that world. We will launch assaults on various locations throughout it, wiping out all of Zorc's minions."

"The duel spirit world has fallen to evil forces," whispered Yugi to himself.

"Just to show you have horrible the situation really is," began Ra, whom waved his hand and suddenly in the minds of everyone appeared a vision of just a fraction of the devastation that Zorc has currently caused.

…

It was horrible. Raviel the Lord of Phantasms and Uria the Lord of Searing Flames towered over a small village. Thousands of the undead warriors of Zorc's army were invading it, setting fire to everything and chasing all of the peaceful duel spirits out. They ran, trying to flee. Some of them rushed to the nearby forest to take refuge, but Uria rose into the sky and shot blasts of fire at the forest, setting it ablaze as the screams of the peaceful monsters were heard, exploding through the air as the undead warriors stalked forward, slaughtering everything in sight.

The vision changed and another terrifying scene was shown …

A large fishing community at the sea shore was ablaze with the thousands of undead warriors invading it. Thousands of duel spirits were rushing through the streets, trying to find safety. Before them materialized huge warriors bearing the symbol of the Orichalcos atop their foreheads, swinging their might axes in the directions of many innocents. Some of the duel spirits took to the dock to escape to the sea and as they readied their boats, setting sail and leaving behind their beloved city, they looked back with tearful expressions caught in the grim reality of the genocide that was occurring before their very eyes. Once these colonies of boats made it out far enough and were now on the open water, their dreams were suddenly crushed when the sea began shaking tremendously and from the water arose the gargantuan black serpent that had have been thousands of feet in length - it was the Great Leviathan. It hissed at them as many dropped into comatose from the panic, leaving the others to be brought to a watery torment.

Once again, the vision transitioned…

A peaceful forest was disturbed as thousands of the undead warriors marched through it, burning down many of the trees and slashing whatever the could find. Many fairy monsters who called the forest home were rushing away from it, tears falling from their eyes as Zorc's evil army invaded, capturing many and severely wounding others. The gargantuan Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu trampled over the terrain, smashing whatever met his stomping. The tiny fairy Key Mace was caught by him, grabbed in his massive hand, and as he held her in his ferocious grasp, she struggled and cried in a desperate effort to somehow escape as her life flashed before her very eyes. The Earthbound Immortal showed absolute apathy and threw her off into the sky somewhere, leaving her to plummet downward, unable to use her broken wings to save herself.

The vision ended…

…

Everyone was speechless at what Zorc was doing to that world, wreaking mass genocide upon it far worse than anything that had ever been seen in the history of the universe. Even the gods themselves trembled in uneasiness as their bodies shook upon seeing those graphic images. Infuriated, Atem slammed his fist down upon the table, grasping everyone's attention.

"How can we let this happen?" he sobbed as Yugi tried to comfort him, patting his back. "It was our duty to protect them and we failed."

"There's no way we could known this would happen," consoled Yugi.

"My Pharaoh," sighed Dark Magician Girl as she, too, held her hand gently upon his back.

"Atem, we need for you to cooperate willingly if we are to fix this tragedy that has occurred," said Ra.

"Of course," he struggled, trying not to sob any longer.

"We must ready our forces and go to the world of duel spirits to stop this madness. I am naming you the leader and you must lead the others through the trials that will await you in your effort to dethrone Zorc from power, thus freeing the realm of his tyranny. We must spend today preparing and when we are all ready, we will descend into that world and fight," declared Ra.

"If we are to be successful, we must trust that the light of Horakhty will burn through their darkness, forever decimating it and lighting the way for tranquility to be restored!" said Slifer.

An ominous apprehension plagued the room as everyone was terrified whether they were showing it or not. To lead an army? This was something that seemed so hard for any of them to even comprehend, but for the good of the universe they had to. The three gods vanished once again, promising to return by midday to check on the status of the preparations. This was going to be an all-out war and everyone was going to be involved. An army of duel monsters led by Yugi, Atem, and all their friends… Depsite all the fear boiling within him, something within Yugi's soul lit up, filling him with vigor at the thought of fighting to defend their home and loved ones from the forces of evil.

"If we don't fight than who will?" he asked, declaring his message of hope to all his many friends who sat before him in the dimly lit dining hall.

"Yugi, I trust you and I trust that with the light of our bonds, we will conquer this evil and bring back everyone lost by the malefic cause of the Dark One," stated Atem so adamantly as he found the strength to do so by witnessing Yugi's courage. Turning towards his friends, Atem dared ask the question. "So, who all is going to help us?"

It was as if no one as going to answer for they were all frozen in fear at the thought of such a thing until an unlikely person stood, raising her voice for all to hear.

"I'm in!" stated Anzu as she stood up and walked towards Yugi and Atem.

There was than an awkward silence that echoed throughout the room as everyone stared at her, unsure of whether to find her stupid or brave.

"So am I!" declared Joey, doing just the same.

" Count me in!" said Ryo Bakura.

"Me too," agreed Marik.

So will we," proudly stated Ishizu as she and Odion stood up as well.

"I was planning on getting a massage today, but with the fate of the universe at stake I guess I should really join in," said Duke as he stood up.

"I'm in!" declared Rebecca Hawkins, fist pumping.

"Yugi boy, I can't let you just go on this adventure unsupervised," chuckled Pegasus as he rose, joining them.

"I can't just stand around and watch. Let's roll!" said Yuma as he jumped up.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't hurt himself," sighed Tori, joining them.

"If it means saving the world than why not?" laughed Jaden as he arose with Winged Kuriboh smiling.

"You'll need all the help you can get!" added Jesse as he rose, Ruby Carbuncle curling around his neck.

"I'm in too!" called Alexis Rhodes.

"And I'm sure ya'll will need someone to help boost morale and make sure the troops are in the rights places!" laughed Tyranno.

"Killin' Zorc sounds like a damn good time," added Jim Crocodile Cook.

"I'll get to test out my new rocket launcher!" laughed Axel Brody.

"I'd sooner let the stars implode than let my homeland be destroyed by someone along the likes of Zorc," politely stated Mizar, rising.

"Agreed," nodded Kite.

"I will stand with my king until the end!" proudly declared High Priest Seth as his wife Kisara rose with him. Karim, Isis, Shada, and Shimon joined them.

"I will need to help in this fight," stated Dartz, conjuring a sword in his hand. To his great surprise did his three "sons" join in.

"Master, we'll fight alongside you!" declared Rafael.

"Damn right we will," added Valon in his Australian accent.

"And I got a bone to pick with Kaiba!" added Allister.

This warmed his heart as they gathered around him. He looked at their faces - all three of them - and smiled, nearly shedding a tear. They did love him after all.

"Let's stand up and fight!" came the unexpected voice of Serenity Wheeler.

"Are you sure about this?" asked her wife Mai.

"Mai, my whole life I was always weak and I watched you be the strong one, but now it's my turn to show that I can be strong," she said.

"Count me in than. We'll give that world a makeover," smiled Mai.

"I'll rip Zorc's army limb from limb and blast them into oblivion," angrily stated Zane through his teeth.

"The master of faster will show them who runs things!" added Jack.

"We'll do what's right!" agreed Yusei as his buddies Blister and Bolt Tanner stood with him.

"Yeah!" cheered both Leo and Rally.

"I'm in!" said Akiza.

"So am I," added Sherry in her French accent.

"I guess I can help somehow," said Carly as her wife Misty looked at her with such pride.

Throwing his hands in the air, Yuya Sakaki agreed to join and with him so did Yuzu and his other friends.

And before anyone knew it, everyone joined in, prepared to fight to make a brighter future for all. Even the extremely egotistical Aster Phoenix and his husband Chaz Princeton stood, pledging their support to the cause of light. Yugi felt pride in his heart as he looked at his husband and together they stood with all their friends, prepared to enact righteousness.


	41. Hope Remains

** Alright, this is where they're building an army. Yugi and Atem are taking in thousands of reugee duel spirits from the duel spirit world, which has been overtaken by Zorc. Keep in mind that no two duel spirits are alike and that every single one is one of a kind unless its something where there are clearly more like with the Cyber Dragons, Ancient Gear Golems, or Harpie Ladies. There is only one Black Luster Soldier, one Kuriboh (They live with Yugi and Atem), one Stardust Dragon (it lives with Yusei), etc. In the Duel Spirits World, there are millions upon millions of duel spirits, all one of a kind, and they're fearing for their lives because of Zorc.**

"That's it! I want that entire forest burned to the ground and everyone inside it to be enslaved and I won't have it any other way!" commanded Zorc as his legions of soldiers began to set fire to the trees of a nearby wood, driving out all of its inhabitants to later be enslaved to his evil cause.

He stood, towering at over two hundred feet, as he watched the world of duel spirits become engulfed by the powers of darkness. Its guardians, the Three Legendary Knights of Atlantis, had fallen and were once again sealed away in time. It was as if all hope was lost for the inhabitants of this world, whom were on their knees praying that the almighty Creator of Light would deliver them from this misery. He, by far the highest of all the gods, was completely mysterious and rarely made contact with anyone - even the three Egyptian Gods. Zorc, his nemesis was showing no mercy to his creatures and they cried out in terror, longing for light.

"My lord," smiled Seto Kaiba to the Dark One as they watched all the terror unfold. Kaiba, whom stood atop Zorc's shoulder, felt particularly close to his master and longed for his affection in every which way. "I believe that we should soon move on to other areas for if we don't, the Egyptian Gods may arrange defenses upon them and we really don't need to waste our time with such petty distractions."

"As if I don't already know that. I already have my armies scouting in all directions and the entire planet will soon be mine. The Pharaoh and his Gods may think they're safe in their little realm of heaven, but I can assure them that that won't be the case for long!"

Kaiba stared at his lord, feeling affection run through his toxic veins. It was almost as if he was in love.

…..

Meanwhile, in Heaven…

The Pharaoh Atem stood atop a cliff above the valley, observing the efforts in the valley below. Many duel spirits that had escaped their own world, thanks to Zorc's recent conquest of it, had taken refuge in this realm, believing that the three holy gods would be able to protect them from the powers of the Dark One and his followers. Atem watched as thousands of duel spirits, many of which he had never even seen before, were arriving and settling in the lush grasses, prepared to make this their new permanent home and after leaving the one they had dwelled in since time itself gave it to them.

"Those poor souls…" he whispered to himself, feeling sympathy for them. Next to him stood Yugi and the Dark Magician, each of whom merely bowed their heads in disbelief at the current state of things. "I don't even understand how the gods expect us to build an army to fight Zorc with. We don't have the proper preparations or training. How are we to do this?"

"Love, maybe we can rely on the efforts of our warriors like Black Luster Soldier and the others. They can teach the others about combat," suggested Yugi.

"But Yugi, Zorc's army is never-ending. There's no possible way we can overcome this madness."

"Well, we're going to have to try. If we don't than we're doomed."

Atem merely sighed before he turned to return to the palace to go about some serious business that only a pharaoh could. He knew what he had to do and he was going to place within it all his trust for it was all that he could do.

"Mahad, go and help with the refugees in the valley. I have something to attend to," said Yugi.

"Yes, my lord," the Dark Magician replied.

Yugi ran off to meet with some particular warriors whom he felt could lead an army. He went back to the palace to find Atem speaking with his father, but continued running to his destination. On the second floor in the armory, he found Silent Swordsman, Buster Blader, and Black Luster Soldier all sharpening their mighty blades.

"I need you three to help me with something. We need to gather up all the other great warriors that serve our friends so we can get this army started. It's do or die and we don't have a choice."

"Yes, my master," pledged Silent Swordsman, holding his hand against his broad, muscular chest as he nodded his head. The other two followed suit.

Yugi knew that he still had much to do and many others to meet with. If he wanted to construct this army, he would have to reach out to many others and so his quest began…

…

Meanwhile in the world of duel spirits…

Kaiba stood at the same coliseum where the three gods had once tried to destroy him. Before him, the three Legendary Knights of Atlantis hung, each chained to a pillar as they struggled desperately to break free. For them, it was no use.

"Try all you want, you weak knights. You can't break free and I promise you that eternity is only beginning and for you three will it mean absolute suffering at the hands of my master," Kaiba laughed.

"You won't succeed!" struggled Timaeus.

"Our gods will deliver us from this torment!" added Critias.

"And then we'll make you pay!" added Harmos.

"As if that can ever happen. My master is the rightful lord of all that is. Your gods will tremble before him and even the Creator of Light will fall to him. No one has the power that can stand up to my master because darkness will always conquer light."

"Ugh!" screamed Timaeus as his chains shattered with the ferocity of his rage. He got to his feet, conjuring his mighty sword as he pointed it directly at Kaiba, challenging him to a duel in which victory would mean either freedom or eternal punishment.

"Vey well than!" scowled Kaiba as he conjured a sword of his own. It was entirely black and it was as if it was made of darkness itself.

The two of them lunged at one another with both Critias and Harmos praying that victory would be achieved by their comrade. Back and forth Kaiba and his opponent fought, swinging their swords to jab the other in a vulnerable position before being countered by their sword. Kaiba, despite having no prior experience as a swordsman, was proving to be might powerful, probably thanks to the dark powers that Zorc had given him.

"Give it up! You know you can't win!" gritted Kaiba through his teeth.

"I must try!"

Timaeus sliced Kaiba's hand and the blade of darkness went cascading to the side, out of the battle. Left utterly vulnerable, Kaiba's eyes became engulfed with fright as Timaeus slashed him numerous times with his blade, bringing him to the ground as blood poured from numerous scrapes on his body. Timaeus stood over him, pointing his sword directly at his face as Kaiba drew what he believed could be his final breath.

"After all you've done, this is what you deserve," stated Timaeus in a dead-serious tone of voice.

"If you kill me, I am but one in an army of millions and my lord will avenge me and revive me to serve alongside him."

"We'll see how you like it if you're frozen in ice for ten thousand years!" and as he lifteed his blade into the air, about to deliver the final blow, something terrible happened.

Timaeus let out a scream as he was struck by an ominous sensation that came out of nowhere. It stung his entire body, paralyzing him as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground, screeching in terror.

"Timaeus!" called Harmos.

"What's wrong?" called Critias.

Timaeus could only scream until he was suddenly silenced…

"You thought that you could defeat my servant, did you?" came a deep and demonic sounding voice from the sky. Kaiba smiled as the other knights glanced around, trying to detect its source. "This world is mine now and I will have no more rebellion against my regime. Pathetic Knights of Atlantis, I will have you three thrown in the darkest dungeons where all your worst fears will manifest before your very eyes!"

"Tell them of your power, my lord, and how with it you will conquer this entire pathetic world!" cheered Kaiba.

"Don't flatter me, Seto. I'll be waiting for you at my newly constructed palace! But first, take care of these three weaklings! Show them my wrath!"

"Yes, my lord," he smiled creepily as he once again conjured his dark blade and began walking towards the three knights, who could only stare in terror, uncertain of just what was going to happen.

…

Meanwhile, in Heaven…

"That's right! I want to see every single of you doing your best," exclaimed Black Luster Soldier as he walked past a row of training monsters.

Yugi was doing it; he was putting together an army that would fight Zorc and take back the world he had conquered. Yugi walked alongside Black Luster Soldier, as he was the leading general in the army, asking him of updates in the current status.

"Silent Swordsman, Buster Blader, Gilford the Lightning, and I have gathered up quite a few dozens of warriors, mostly refugees who came here from the duel spirit world to seek refuge from Zorc's tyranny, but we still need hundreds if not thousands more."

"By the looks of it, we'll need a lot ore than just ground warriors. We'll need spellcasters and beasts of both land and sky, as well as water, and fiends, machines… We'll even need some of the strongest duel spirits if we want to counter some of Zorc's forces like the three Sacred Beasts and the Wicked Gods and th Earthbound Immortals…"

"I suggest talking to master Shimon about once again lifting the seal on Exodia," suggested Black Luster Soldier.

"Yeah, and than Jesse has Rainbow Dragon, and some of the other monsters on our side have powerful transformations like Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon and even Dark Magician and Kis… Blue-Eyes."

"We need to take in more refugees from the duel spirit world so that we can further this army and turn it into something that can truly challenge Zorc. Myself, Buster Blader, Silent Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning, Geirfried the Swordmanster, Elemental Hero Neos, and the Crimson Blader will lead the warriors, but we'll need others to lead our other legions."

"Like a spellcaster?" came a cheerful sounding voice from behind. They turned around to see Dark Magician Girl standing there and next to her were Silent Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos.

Mana, you really want to lead a legion?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I've always been kind of looked at in a not-so-serious way. People see me as the light-hearted, ditzy, and prissy apprentice of the Dark Magician and I want to prove that I really can stand on my own and I wanna help fight in this war!"

"I trust you," said Yugi, taking her hand and nodding his head.

"We'll need generals to lead the fiends and the beasts too," input Black Luster Soldier.

"We'll make sure we build a sufficient army," enthused Yugi, trying to seem optimistic for everyone.

By the end of the day, thousands more refugee duel spirits had made their way to Heaven from their own world and the army Yugi and Atem were putting together was growing. Yugi was placing all of his trust and faith in this army because it was all he had against the forces of evil. Zorc surely would launch an assault on Heaven eventually, but they had to assault his terrain before he could assault theirs' to assure victory.

Everyone was helping. Jack and Yusei brought along their creatures and Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend , Jaden his Elemental Hereos and Neos Spacians, Jesse his Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon, Zane his Cyber Dragons, Yuma his Gagaga creatures and Utopia, Kite his Photon creatures and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Mizar his creatures and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Joey his creatures and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Aster Phoenix his Destiny Heroes, Rafael his Guardians, Crow his Blackwings, Shark his aquatic beasts, Bakura his Diabound, Tyranno his dinos, Akiza her plants and Black Rose Dragon, etc. and they were all joining forces into one army with the thousands of refugees arriving from the duel spirit world. Combat would be initiated when the gods declared it to be so and in their hearts, they all dreaded it, but knew that it had to happen to stop Zorc. That evening, the entire valley was filled with training camps and Yugi and Atem were overseeing it all, trusting that their ever-growing army would lead them to victory. Yugi was especially surprised because at one of the training sessions, he even saw Thunder Kid giving his best attempt at a push up, despite struggling immensely.

"Tristan would be so proud," he chuckled to himself.


	42. Rainbow Guardian

A few days had passed and by now, nearly all of the duel monsters' spirit world had been conquered by Zorc with the exceptions of a few places. Such a place was the castle of Legendary Knights of Atlantis - the place they called home for all eternity and where they even remained frozen in time as dragons for ten thousand years. In a world of absolute darkness, that castle was the last stronghold of light against the forces of evil, whom wrecked havoc upon the rest of the world.

In Heaven, the army was nearly ready and was already mounting in the tens of thousands - made up mostly of duel spirits seeking refuge from their own fallen world. No two of the were alike and and they were being trained by the ones assigned as generals. Black Luster Soldier, Silent Swordsman, Elemental Hero Neos, Utopia, and Gilford the Lightning led the warriors; Cyberdark Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, and Chimeratech Over Dragon led the machines; Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, and Gandora were leading the dragons; Silent Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos, and Dark Magician Girl led the spell casters; Black Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno led the dinosaurs; Yubel and Summoned Skull led the fiends; the Harpie Lady Sisters led the winged-beasts; Splendid Rose and Phoenexian Cluster Amaryllis led the plants, and Topaz Tiger, Regulus, Amber Mammoth led the Beasts.

The Pharaoh, per the instruction of the three divine gods, constructed this army to combat Zorc's malefic forces and to eradicate them from the face of eternity. Atem walked atop a ledge as he saw in the lush grasses of the valley below the countless duel spirits all working together as one united force and he was pleased with what he saw. Soon, he thought, would be the initiation of the assault on Zorc's newly conquered world.

"Mahad, go and alert all the generals that I soon will be delivering a speech before everyone, announcing the battle plan."

"Yes, my king," he nodded before leaving to do as he was ordered.

"I hope this doesn't backfire," Atem whispered to himself.

Within a half hour, everyone stared at a cliff where Atem stood with Yugi at his side. Atem's voice would be magically amplified all across the valley as he spoke, delivering a grand speech to his many adoring and trusting friends, whom needed it for what was ahead.

"Every single one of you must know that by agreeing to partake in this war, you are putting your life on the line and you may never come back if you are captured by Zorc and we fail this operation. I wish for all of you to know exactly how proud I am of all of you and that I truly believe that we can win and reclaim the world that has been your's since the dawn of time. Tomorrow at dawn, we will launch the first series of attacks against Zorc's forces. We will conquer and we will succeed, I tell you!"

With that, cheers and applauses would be heard, roaring into the hundreds of thousands, faith entrusted with him and his power. Atem gave a satisfied smile before turning away to return to his palace to prepare for tomorrow.

That night at the palace, Atem lay in his bedroom, silently contemplating what the next day in all its tumultuous calamity would bring. Yugi walked into the room, setting himself upon the bed, caressing his husband's naked leg. A mutual silence reigned within the room, both of them understanding the other's feelings in this tumultuous time.

"We will succeed," finally spoke Yugi, bending over to deliver unto his husband a solid kiss upon his forehead, blasting him with a sensation of devotion.

The next morning, Atem stood on the cliff before the hundreds of thousands of soldiers whom had spent the last few days training intensely so as to defend the homeland form the snares of Zorc. In the rays of the glorious sun, resonating upon his olive-colored skin and blazing with glory in a reflection of sorts, Atem raised his hand to the sky, asking for the blessing of the gods and with it, the portal opened and the first of the battalions were to enter, making their way to the world they once called home.

Atem found himself on the other side of the portal, looking out at a vast land of forests with occasional lakes scattered here and there. The sky was dark, bearing a grim appearance as an ominous breeze howled across the lands, a harbinger of the forthcoming of the Dark One's presence. Behind them was a giant castle. It was made of white stone and look similar to the one Yugi and Atem called home back in Heaven. The castle, an absolute bastion of beauty and purity in this wasteland of a world, served as the last stronghold of light against evil. It was the castle of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis.

"This will be our base of operations," said Atem.

"I know the way! This is where I stayed to protect all the little duel spirits when the Great Leviathan was taking over everything during the Orichalcos crisis, before the three knights regained their true forms when they were trapped as dragons. I know this castle through and through," said Dark Magician Girl as she unlocked the great iron doors. Their eyes sparkled with wonder and awe as they saw the interior of the castle in all its splendid architecture. Everything was dazzling white, radiating with the brilliance of ten thousand years of splendor. "We'll set up operations in the main chamber. It's the colossal room where the three knights were imprisoned as dragons. We'd better make this castle our new home because that's what its going to be for awhile."

"Agreed," said Atem.

In the main chamber, which alone was big enough to house the hundreds of warriors they brought with them, they saw dozens of frightened duel spirits who were completely and utterly defenseless against Zorc, cowering in terror.

"They've taken refuge here," said Yugi.

"Look, it's Dark Magician Girl and the Pharaoh!" exclaimed one fairy-type creature.

"Don't be nervous. We're here to help you," Dark Magician Girl enthused.

Almost immediately, Atem began to draw the battle plan, working with Black Luster Soldier to determine just where and when to strike.

"Even this region, the Dominion of the Beasts, has been consumed with darkness. This castle cannot fall to Zorc or we will be truly hopeless at saving this world," said Black Luster Soldier.

"That's why we won't let it fall," responded Atem.

"Hey, this place is kinda swanky," observed Jaden Yuki, glancing around.

"Get serious, you numskull!" smirked Jack Atlas, slapping him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard from above. It was as if the castle was being attack from the outside.

"No, not now!" panicked Atem.

"They're already attacking? How does Zorc even know we're here?" smirked Zane Truesdale.

"I'll handle this bull shit!" steamed Jack as he ran out of the castle to find many of Zorc's shadow warriors flying through the air, assaulting the castle. "Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!" and with it, he appeared as the portal to Heaven opened once again. Jack threw himself upon his neck as he took flight and began unleashing lava-hot bursts of brimstone and fire upon the dozens of shadow warriors, incinerating them before they could further attack the castle. "I'll blast every single one of you pests to smithereens!"

Once the job was finished, he told Red Dragon Archfiend to guard the outside from further attacks while he went back into the main chamber to find the others still discussing the battle plan.

"If we want to defeat Zorc, we're going to have to put ourselves on the front lines, even if it means losing lives," sighed Yugi.

"Unfortunately," agreed Atem.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" enthused Jesse. "Rainbow Dragon's probably the best creature we got on our side next to Exodia and Red Nova and Shooting Star Dragon.. He's a god-like entity of light, so maybe he can purify this region of all the darkness."

"But couldn't that be dangerous? Wouldn't it just anger Zorc and let him know we're here and than we'll have to deal with a full-scale invasion of our only stronghold against him," said Yusei.

"That's true. It's really not a risk worth taking," Atem sighed, trying to come up with an even better plan., confounded by all the negative possibilities surrounding him.

Suddenly, the castle began trembling as the demonic voice they all knew echoed through the air, shaking their spines.

"I see you've finally come to my world!" came Zorc's voice. "You think that you are safe in that pathetic castle, but you aren't. I will launch a full-scale assault on it and leave every one of you trembling, bowing before me. Your gods can't save you and they know it! Soon, I will overtake Heaven as well and all the universe will be mine!"

"Zorc! Tell us where you are!" demanded Atem.

"In time, that will be revealed, but for now I will destroy all hopes you have of saving this world!"

"We'd better go outside and see what's happening!" alerted Atem.

The gang ran outside to find legions of Zorc's shadow warriors approaching the castle and they all knew what they had to do.

"Rainbow Dragon, come forth!" called Jesse as the portal from Heaven opened and the great white beast came soaring down to the ground to defend against the warriors of evil. It unleashed from its mouth its prismatic beam of burning light that burned through them, annihilating them. It seared through them, decimating all trace of them as Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon took to the skies, delivering holy wrath upon dozens of other shadow warriors.

"It looks like we've got 'em by the balls!" enthused Jesse.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" worried Atem.

In the distance, something gargantuan was flying towards them. It was blue and skeletal-like and when Jesse got a close-enough look at it, he immediately recognized it - it was Raviel, the Lord of Phantasms!

"Rainbow Dragon, destroy him!" commanded Jesse as Rainbow Dragon lunged at Raviel, delivering his signature blast of blinding light at him.

Raviel fought back, barely dodging the blast as he grabbed Rainbow Dragon and flew high into the air before Rainbow Dragon broke free and blasted him from behind, sending him spiraling downward and crashing into the earth before ferociously picking himself up and commencing with the fight. Raviel began unleashing from his translucent wings great blasts of black energy, cascading like shock waves through the air as Rainbow Dragon struggled against them before once unleashing his signature blast and hitting Raviel directly in the chest. The Lord of Phantasms struggled to lift up himself before Rainbow Dragon began glowing bright white and unleashed from itself massive pulsating waves of energy that made Raviel screech in terror. The dragon's purity and light was too much for him to handle and so he fled the battle, vanishing from sight.

"Well, that was interesting," observed Jaden.

"At least he's not here anymore," said Yusei.

"But he'll be back," added Atem.

"With friends," finished Jesse.

"We need to make sure this castle Is defended at all costs. We can't let it fall to dark forces or we'll really be screwed," said Yugi.

"Exactly," nodded Atem as he began to walk back into the castle.

"My king, we have ahead of us a great battle," said Black Luster Soldier.

"I know. That's why I chose you as the commander of the army because you are the most skilled in combat and your valor surpasses that of anyone else here."

Blast Luster Soldier nearly blushed as he stared affectionately at his king, feeling the adoration of Heaven's ruler upon him as he walked with him, side by side among the white marble flooring of the castle.

"This is gonna be Armageddon," whispered Jaden, still outside.

"I know," muttered Yusei.

Once again, Zorc's triumphant and terrible voice echoed throughout the air, both annoying and frightening all who could hear it.

"You may have defeated this weak Sacred Beast, but I can assure you that my other minions are much more powerful. Mark my words, Pharaoh, you will fall to me and that castle stronghold of your's won't be standing forever! Even the Creator of Light will fall to me! Atem, mark my words, you will meet your destruction at my hands and I will slaughter all of you and toss your remains to my beasts to feed on! You can anticipate my next attack sometime in the near future, but until then, I think I'll go destroy another village jjust so that I can hear the screams of its inhabitants as terro floods their hearts!"

"He's sick. Well, I guess he knows we're here, so let's try out that thing I talked about earlier," began Jesse. "Rainbow dragon, unleash your light into the air and purify this area!"

With that, Rainbow Dragon unleashed a massive blast of energy into the sky and suddenly a rain of light began pouring down over the land. Every rain drop was a different color with many of them being white and they drenched the land in light and banished the darkness forevermore, turning the sky a peaceful-looking light blue as white clouds floated in the air and a rainbow appeared directly over the castle. It was beautiful and it was a relief to see the land restored to its former beauty and freed of Zorc's corrupting influence.

"We can't celebrate yet. We've got so much to worry about and do," said Jesse.

"I know and we need to get back in the palace to help Atem," said Yugi as they went back inside to find the king to discuss the next plan of operations in the quest to free this world of Zorc's tyranny once and for all. Inside, that's just what they did as they discussed which are would be best to liberate next. Despite the fear in their minds, the light in their hearts shined with brilliance and sincerity as their morale was boosted by the victory they had just secured by driving out Zorc's forces from this area and once again making its inhabitants free to live as they wish, away from Zorc and his malefic schemes of horror. With Rainbow Dragon guarding the area, the native creatures felt as if they had little to fear as the gargantuan white dragon with the multi-colored gems lining its body stood with its wings stretched outward, patrolling the grounds to assure that no evil forces were present anywhere near.

"We're saved!" cheered one fairy-type creature.

"Our land is ours again!" cheered a small yet playful fiend-type creature.

Dark Magician Girl was going taking a walk trough the neighboring forest to find and comfort creatures whom were victims of Zorc's terror. She was successful and consoled and comforted many of them before heading back to the castle to become updated with the next steps of the plan.


	43. Team 5D's Speeds Off

"That's it! I want that entire forest burned to the ground and everyone inside it to be enslaved and I won't have it any other way!" commanded Zorc as his legions of soldiers began to set fire to the trees of a nearby wood, driving out all of its inhabitants to later be enslaved to his evil cause.

He stood, towering at over two hundred feet, as he watched the world of duel spirits become engulfed by the powers of darkness. Its guardians, the Three Legendary Knights of Atlantis, had fallen and were once again sealed away in time. It was as if all hope was lost for the inhabitants of this world, whom were on their knees praying that the almighty Creator of Light would deliver them from this misery. He, by far the highest of all the gods, was completely mysterious and rarely made contact with anyone - even the three Egyptian Gods. Zorc, his nemesis was showing no mercy to his creatures and they cried out in terror, longing for light.

"My lord," smiled Seto Kaiba to the Dark One as they watched all the terror unfold. Kaiba, whom stood atop Zorc's shoulder, felt particularly close to his master and longed for his affection in every which way. "I believe that we should soon move on to other areas for if we don't, the Egyptian Gods may arrange defenses upon them and we really don't need to waste our time with such petty distractions."

"As if I don't already know that. I already have my armies scouting in all directions and the entire planet will soon be mine. The Pharaoh and his Gods may think they're safe in their little realm of heaven, but I can assure them that that won't be the case for long!"

Kaiba stared at his lord, feeling affection run through his toxic veins. It was almost as if he was in love.

….. ….

MEANWHILE, IN HEAVEN…

Kuriboh was back at the palace. The little guy was feeling incredibly worried about his masters whom were now setting up base camp in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, fending off the forces of evil led by none other than Zorc. Kuriboh was terrified for his masters and he apprehensively flew back and forth through the hallways of the palace, mentally tormenting himself over their safety. He bumped into Watapon, whom was headed to the sauna in the Palace's basement.

"Kuree…"

Apologizing, Kuriboh continued his continuous pace through the palace's hallways.

Likewise, some of their friends who were back in Heaven were also worrying about them…

Tea Gardner were extremely worried as well. This was the fate of the realms that they were talking about. If Zorc succeeded, he could conquer all of the realms and enslave and torment every one in them. Tea was not only worried about her friends, but also for her wife Rebecca whom had joined the expedition, taking with her some of her monsters, most notably the massive beauty called Diamond Head Dragon.  
"I hope she's aright," Tea worried about her wife, sitting upon the couch in the parlor at her own palace, reaching for the glass of wine that was on the coffee table.

"It'll be alright," consoled Serenity as she gently caressed Tea's hand. She was visiting her because she, too, was worried. Her wife Mai went on the expedition, taking with her the Harpie Ladies and their pet dragon.

"I hope you're right, Serenity. They're all there and I can't imagine losing them."

Tea's friends Happy Lover and Shining Friendship flew up to her, trying to wrap their tiny arms around her shoulders and she cuddled her head against them as Serenity looked onward.

Likewise, down the valley at Cyberdark Palace, Atticus Rhodes was sitting on the black vinyl sofa in the parlor, thinking of his dear Zane. The entire room was very cryptic and dimly lit because Zane made sure that palace matched his liking and even though Atticus accepted it, sometimes he wished his husband would lighten up a bit. He couldn't escape the fear of what was going on right now in the Duel Monsters Spirit World where he was.

"Zane, just try to stay alive. Please… I can't live without you…"

He stared at the lit hearth as he sighed, trying to imagine that everything would be alright and that Zorc would be destroyed and everyone would come back alive and well.

At the palace of the famous model Misty Tredwell and her wife the famous news anchor Carly Carmine, the latter sat in the parlor with her friends Stephanie the coffee girl and Mina the Sector Security Head, worrying about Jack Atlas. "Oh, I can't take this anymore. Our Jackey's in that awful world and we can't do a thing about it!" squealed Carly.

Mina and Stephanie, too, began panicking and all they could think of was their group leader for they were his wing bitches. **[Author's Note: They are NOT in love with Jack and he is NOT in love with them. They are basically his possy. Jack is married to Yusei and Carly is married to Misty and Mina is married to Trudge and Stephanie… Well, I'm still trying to find someone to ship her with…]** Would Jack be okay? Would he end up as a slave to Zorc the Dark One? Would he return victorious? These questions and so many more spun through their minds. Carly called for her Fortune Lady servants to bring them a five-star meal to comfort them and so the six Fortune Ladies, each representing a different element, came into the room, laying out plates full of delicious food of all kinds for the three of them to indulge in.

"We're gonna need this!" cried Carly before stuffing a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

Misty walked into the room, donning a skin tight black dress.

"You ladies are still sad?" she asked and all three of them nodded their heads. "Jack will be alright and so will all the others. You just wait and see," Misty consoled, patting Carly on the back.

"I sure hope so," sighed Carly.

…

BACK IN THE DUEL MONSTERS SPIRIT WORLD…

"Pharaoh, what're we going to do? Zorc's forces are surrounding us in all directions and we need to make a movie and fast?" asked Black Luster Soldier.

"We need scouts to go out into the open planes not far from here and take care of his forces," Atem answered.

"But who?" asked Yugi.

"Us," simply answered the voice of Yusei. "We have our duel runners parked in the entrance room by the draw bridge. Leave it to us. We'll infiltrate the planes and dismantle Zorc's forces there."

Behind him stood Akiza, Jack, Sherry, Leo, Crow, Tanner, Blister, Kalin, and Luna.  
"I trust you, but know that infiltrating the planes region will not be easy. You will be able to move much faster on those duel runners than our ground troops would be able to manage on foot," responded Atem, grasping Yusei's hand and staring at his eyes, trusting him.

Team 5D's went to the entrance hall where the duel runner's were parked and the initiated the countdown.

"5... 4... 3.. 2... 1!" called Yusei as they revved their engines, speeding out of the castle and over the drawbridge. They traveled down the cobblestone path that went through the deep forests. It would be another twenty minutes or so until they reached the open planes, but they were willing to take such a chance. "Let's rev it up!"

Back in the castle, Dark Magician Girl was exploring one of the towers and she found a bedroom that perfectly suited her. It had the white and light blue flooring and walls like the rest of the castle, but there was a view of the surrounding lands and she absolutely loved it. This would be her room during their stay here.

"I just love this room! Look at the view!" she gushed as she raced to the window to gaze out at all of the land. In the distance, she saw something peculiar and evil pluming from nearby mountain. "Maybe I should go tell Atem about that," she speculated before rushing off to the main chamber.

Enough time had passed that team 5D's was now approaching the plains. Ominous dark clouds floated in the sky above them as they prepared for what looked like a storm.

"Alright, we're here! Now where are they?" demanded Jack.

"They can pop out at any moment, so we need to be cautious," said Yusei.

"My sensors are reading dozens of targets approaching, but I don't see anyone," said Blister.

"It must be a trap!" shouted Yusei.

"What? Can we fend them off?" shrieked Akiza.

"Lemme at 'em! I'll give 'em the old one, two!" boasted Leo.

"Leo, you need to be careful. This isn't a game like back home!" warned Yusei.

"Hey, kid! Do you know what you're doing?" shrieked Tanner.

"Leo, don't do anything stupid!" warned Luna.

Suddenly, dozens and dozens of the shadow warriors appeared and Team 5D's called their creatures to do battle.

"Exploder Dragon Wing!" called Jack.

"Black Rose Dragon!" called Akiza.

"Regulus!" called Luna.

"Nitro Warrior!" called Yusei.

"Machina Cannon!" called Blister.

"Chevalier De Fleur!" called Sherry.

"Blackwing Armor Master!" called Crow.

"Infernity Destroyer!" called Kalin.

"Life Stream Dragon!" called Leo.

They called forth their creatures, opening the portal to Heaven, and they came crashing down to this world. Team 5'Ds sped across the planes as they commanded their creatures to wreck havoc upon Zorc's shadow warriors. Exploder Dragon Wing was firing explosive blasts of energy from its wings, wiping out many of the shadow warriors, while Black Rose Dragons unleashed a storm of thorns at them, piercing them with her toxic splendor.

"Nitro Warrior, gas 'em!" ordered Yusei as Nitro Warrior unleashed toxic gas from its hand, suffocating them while not so far away Machina Cannon was bombarding them with rockets and Regulus was tackling and gnawing at them.

"This isn't so bad!" shouted Luna.

"It could get worse at any minute!' replied Akiza.

"Let's not let it get that bad!" shouted Kalin as Infernity Destroyer smashed shadow warriors before unleashing its brimstone breath upon them, melting them to nothingness. "Woohoo!" Kalin shouted.

The all sped across the flat and open planes, bringing hope to the native inhabitants of said region, intending to wipe the area clean of Zorc's influence and it looked as if they were succeeding. Exhileration flowed through the veins of each and every one of them as they shifted into turbo and sped across the land like lightning.

Leo had inside himself an urge to prove himself as more than just one of the team. He wanted to be the best, better than the others, and so he began searching for the perfect opportunity to do so.

Team 5D's continued to fight, ceasing to surrender their will to the forces of evil as they clobbered and smashed the shadow warriors to the best of their abilities.

For another ten minutes or so, Team 5D's fought and it looked as if they were winning, but something terrible was prone to happen. The ones racking up the most kills were Jack and Kalin, whom blazed the battlefield unapologetic as could be while their monsters slayed the shadow warriors.

"I'm gonna slaughter every single one of those guys!" shouted Leo as he sped off farther away from the team into a huge swarm of the shadow warriors.

"Leo, be careful!" shouted Yusei.

"Hey kid, you don't know what you're doing!" called Blister.

"Leo, get back here!" demanded Luna.

Leo would not listen to his team mates, whom urged him to stick near them. He sped off, thinking he could handle an entire swarm of the shadow warriors, ordering Life Stream Dragon to unleash its wrath upon them, but to his great dismay, something horrible happened.

It was then that a huge swarm of the shadow warriors swept upon Leo and began dismantling his duel runner, sending it crashing, as they tore him from it and vanished from sight. He stood no chance and despite his struggling and protesting, they intended to separate him form his team.

"Guys, help me!" he screamed.

"Leo!" screamed Yusei, but it was too late.

"What? What's going on?" demanded Crow.

"It's Leo! He's been captured and they've vanished somewhere!" shrieked Akiza.

"How did we let this happen? The little fool knew he couldn't handle all of them on his own!" snapped Jack, furious and grinding his teeth.

"He should've stayed behind!" sobbed Yusei, his anger resonating through his tears.

"Well, the best we can do is clean up this mess and go back to base camp!" said Sherry.

"Fine…" answered Yusei, hiding his tears.

For another ten minutes or so, Team 5D's fought against the shadow warriors, decimating each and every one of them, before heading back to the castle. In time, they made it there, parking their duel runners in the entrance hall once again. Yusei was silent the entire time and it wasn't until they all reached the main chamber where Atem and Yugi were that he finally spoke.

"Well, were you successful?" asked Atem.

Yusei merely shook his head before swallowing heavily and uttering the cruel truth that no one wanted to hear.

"Leo's been captured."

"How did this happen?" asked Atem.

"He got cocky and sped off on his own to fight Zorc's minions, but they overpowered him and disappeared with him," smirked Jack, crossing his arms.

"We don't know where he is, but Zorc surely will torture him," stated Yugi, acting as a harbinger of bad news.

"We have to get him back!" sobbed Yusei, slamming his fist down upon the drawing table. "I remember in life when he was just a kid and I promised to protect him and I've failed that promise."

"Get a hold of yourself!" scowled Jack, shoving Yusei's shoulder. "If you want to save his careless little ass so badly than we need to put our heads together and think."

"Right," sighed Yusei.

"Where could they be hiding him? They could be anywhere in this world and we don't have a slight idea?" sighed Luna, worrying for her brother.

"Probably at one of Zorc's bases, but which one and where are his bases to begin with?" spoke Tanner.

"He probably has hundreds of 'em scattered all over this planet," answered Blister, crossing his arms.

"We'll have to find which one because I won't give upon him," said Yusei.

"Yusei, you're a great friend. You know that right?" asked Yugi, placing his hand upon Yusei's shoulder.

"We have other problems to deal with as well," began Atem. "I was recently alerted by someone," as he gestured to Dark Magician Girl, whom was standing behind him. "That it seems that even the environment itself has become incredibly corrupted by Zorc. A nearby volcano is emitting dark purple smoke that is quite different from that of what a normal volcano would release. Could there be something there that could maybe point us to where Leo could be? I'm not sure, but it seems that there is a heavy presence of Zorc's forces around that volcano because I've sent scouts there whom have reported back to me what they've seen."

"We believe Zorc may have a base there," interjected Black Luster Solider.

"So Leo might be there," speculated Luna.

"Exactly," replied Yugi.

"So Leo got captured?" interjected Jaden, his face turning bright red.

"Sounds like it," said Jesse.

"Oh no, I am so not feeling the flow right now," worried Yuma as he held his hands against his head.

"I can't believe this! First rule of combat: Never leave a trooper behind and we lost him!" shrieked Tyranno as he puled off his hat.

"Calm down, Lieutenant," consoled Alexis Rhodes as she patted him on the back.

"So, how are gonna save him?" asked Rebecca.

"By giving Zorc a can of whoop ass!" interjected Mai, putting her hand on her hip as she expressed her signature sass.

The little numskull shouldn't have ran off on his own," sighed Zane, smacking his forehead.

"We are going to plan an assault upon that mountain, but first we must prepare. I want all of you to rest. Mahad, Mana, come with me. I have business to attend to," spoke Atem as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl followed him out of the room.

"Leo will be safe again soon," said Crow, hugging Yusei.

"I hope so…" Yusei responded.

SOMEWHERE IN ZORC'S DOMAIN…

"Let me outta here!" shouted Leo as he struggled against the chains that bound him to the wall.

He didn't know where he was, but it was incredibly hot for he was near lava and he feared that at any time they would throw him into it. There were some evil looking creatures surrounding him and they were all laughing. One of them even spit at him.

"when my friends get here, you'll see what'll happen to you!" Leo screamed.

"I don't think it's wise to be fighting against us. You really aren't in such a position, you know," said the general of the shadow warriors.

"My friends will kill you and take back this land!" Leo shouted, still trying to break the chains that bound him to the hard and uncomfortable wall of rock.

"We'll see," the general chuckled before leaving the room.

It was then that one of the shadow warriors got a spear and began poking Leo with it, not hard enough to impale him ,but hard enough that it sure did hurt him.

"I'll never tell you our plans!" he screamed as they began his torture procedure. Much to his dismay, he glanced at a table in the corner of the room and upon it were devices of evil that he speculated would be used to torment him. The detriment it would cause his sanity would be so tremendous that it would likely extinguish his signature jubilant personality he donned so frequently. "Yusei, where are you!"

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I'm waiting for some more episodes of Arc V to air so I can learn more about it and incorporate Yuya and his friends into this story. I think you'll all really like what I'm planning. As always... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	44. A New Dark Signer

The next day, everyone was gathered at the castle of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, preparing for the mission at hand. They were going to infiltrate a mountain stronghold a few dozen miles away, which was believed to be a key base in the area for Zorc's forces. With the capture of Leo, everyone more determined to give their all to the mission and succeed in saving his life from whatever evil the Dark One may be planning for him.

"I know you're sad," sympathized Yusei as he stood on the ledge of the castle, looking at Life Stream Dragon, whom was roosting there. Leo's dragon seemed so sad at the capture of his master and Yusei patted his leg as he stood next to him in grieving. "We'll get him back. I promise…"

The dragon gave a roar before flying off to circle around the castle. Yusei sighed before returning to the castle's main chamber to check for the mission update. The Pharaoh stood at the drawing table with Black Luster Soldier and Gilford the Lightning at his sides, examining the battle plan.

"When are we attacking?" asked Yusei.

"Soon," replied Atem.

"I need to take on this mission to save Leo from the forces of darkness. He's my responsibility and I can't live with myself knowing that I failed him," Yusei expressed, staring at his feet.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Akiza as she approached, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I blame myself for Leo's capture. I wasn't there to protect him!" Yusei cringed.

"Yusei, Leo isn't a child anymore. He's perfectly capable of protecting himself and it's not your responsibility to baby sit him," she explained, sighing.

Yusei walked away, frustrated and longing for more time alone to contemplate his thoughts. For some strange reason, he couldn't feel Leo's signer presence, which was quite peculiar because usually that was what made the signers able to communicate with one another when they were lost. This terrified Yusei because it must have meant that something awful was happening and that Zorc must have had his hands in it, preventing them from contacting Leo.

"He'll be alright," Atem sighed.

"I hope so," said Akiza.

Later that afternoon, the assault was ready. Battalions of troops were being deployed to the volcanic mountain where Zorc's forces allegedly were stationed. The troops were being led once again by Team 5D's, but this time they rode not on their duel runners, but on their dragons, soaring towards the woodlands at the foot of the mountain. Their dragons, under an invisibility charm, let them off and fled to a nearby spot to hide until called upon. There was no use for a battalion, they all decided at the last moment, due to the unpredictable nature of the volcano and so, all the troops remained at the castle base camp.

"Alright, we have to make it through this foliage first," stated Yusei.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of here as soon as possible," complained Jack.

"Not without Leo," stated Yusei.

Team 5D's chopped their way a through the woods, finding at the foot of the mountain a trail that led up it. Although initially reluctant to take that way, they all decided that it was really the only path that might lead to a base. Shadow warriors were stationed here and there at a few parts of it, but the gang easily killed them with the swords they were earlier given that blessed with the light of the gods.

"This isn't so bad," panted Jack as he impaled one of them in the chest.

"I don't see any kind of base yet," said Crow, glancing around.

"It's probably located further up this trail," replied Luna.

"I wish we had our duel runners. This trail's gonna kill our legs," complained Crow.

"Suck it up," said Tanner.

"Really," agreed Akiza.

The gang continued up the mountain, hoping to find something indicative of Leo sooner than later. Eventually they came to what looked like the entrance to a temple. Going in, they noticed the peculiar markings upon the walls, reminiscent of hieroglyphics, but much older.

"What do you think these are?" asked Akiza.

"I feel like at one point this place was a sacred temple to the gods, but Zorc corrupted it and that's why it's evil now," speculated Luna, tapping into her signer powers.

"Maybe we can save this place," suggested Sherry.

"I sure do hope so, but first we've gotta find Leo," replied Luna.

The gang entered what looked like a giant alter room that had at the end of it what seemed to be a shrine to someone. As the gang examined it closer, they recognized the three carvings upon it.

"Slifer, Ra, Obelisk…" said Kalin. "This place is a temple to the divine three."

"But it's become corrupted," stated Yusei.

"Exactly," agreed Blister.

"Look at that door over there!" pointed out Luna, getting everyone's attention. In the corner of the room, there was a doorway that led to what looked like a very dark and lonely staircase that led to goodness-knows where. "We should go up there!"

Everyone nodded, going along with it. Up the darkened stairway they went, almost unable to see so much as their own feet. When they reached the top, Yusei nearly stopped all of them in their tracks not because of the unbearable heat, but because of the fact that were now on a narrow balcony inside a massive chamber. Two or so dozen feet below them was hot lava and they knew that they couldn't touch it.

"Be careful and stay close to the walls," he warned, but to his surprise, a few shadow warriors came charging at them and they had no choice but to draw their swords.

"Yusei! Jack!" screamed Crow as he fell off the balcony, grabbing onto for his life.

"Hold on, Crow!" Yusei shouted, reaching for him as Jack fended off the oncoming shadow warriors. Pulling his friend up, he hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again…"

"I won't," Crow laughed, trying to lighten the moment.

The gang continued to the next door way which led to another staircase, which was full of shadow warriors, whom they all began to fend off, sending some of them flying downward to their doom in the lava pit. Upon victory, they reached another doorway that led to another staircase that went for much longer than the one prior. After what seemed like forever, they came to a sealed door with lit torches upon the walls next to it.

"How do we open this?" asked Yusei.

Blister, being a bit experienced both in locks and explosives began to examine the door, but before he could give his input, it spontaneously opened on its own.

` "What the…?" he gasped.

"They must want us to be here," said Akiza.

"Leo must be here than," muttered Yusei.

Inside the next room, it was a gargantuan chamber five times the size of the last. Below them was the crater itself, full of lava, and above them were towering walls of rock that eventually came to a massive opening in the sky. Thick dark purple smoke plumed out of the crater and a narrow bridge of rock was before them, leading to a single rock platform above the lake of lava and brimstone. Atop it was someone donning all black and next to him, crouched upon his knees, was a young man with long green hair.

"Leo!" screamed Yusei.

"Don't do anything stupid!" shrieked Jack to his husband, grasping his shoulder, but it was too late for Yusei already took off. He ran across a small wooden bridge to the platform, but as his friends prepared to chase after him, the bridge suddenly collapsed, trapping him there. "Yusei!"

"Ugh!" Yusei gasped before staring at the cloaked figure before him and Leo… Leo was completely bruised and beaten. His face was bloodied up with scars and his hair was in a complete mess. "What did you do to him?" screamed Yusei.

The cloaked figure merely laughed before snapping his fingers and suddenly dozens of shadow warriors appeared all around the cavern. Team 5D's took out their swords, prepared to fight and Yusei drew his, aiming for the one whom held hostage his friend. Thinking rapidly, he charged at him, swinging his blade but the cloaked figure was too fast for him.

"Is that any way to treat your cordial host?" the being chuckled, still concealing its face.

"You're no cordial host!" Yusei scowled before glancing at Leo.

"Yusei… I'm sorry I put you through all this…" the green-haired man struggled to say.

"Leo, it's alright, but first we have to deal with him!" Yusei shouted, charging at the cloaked figure once again, whom dodged perfectly.

"I suppose I should reveal myself," he began, pulling down his hood. His skin was olive and his hair was a wild mane of blonde and the Millennium symbol shone brightly upon his forehead. It was Yami Marik.

"You!" shrieked Yusei, grinding his teeth.

"Look guys!" shouted Akzia, catching everyone's attention as to who was holding captive Leo.

"That's that guy who was with Zorc in the Shadow Realm!" gasped Jack.

"Yusei, you can do it! Cheered Luna.

"Yusei, you are so naïve. This boy, Leo, will never be your friend ever again because eI am using the power of the Dark One to drain every ounce of goodness from his body, leaving him only with hatred and evil," declared Yami Marik, trying to conceal his laughter.

"No!" screamed Yusei.

Yami Marik uttered the sacred chant and the eerie green aura began to shine. The symbol of the Orichalcos circled in upon Leo, ensnaring him in its eternal darkness. The young man began to scream and as Yusei charged to save him, Yami Marik unleashed from his hands a blast of dark energy that sent him flying backwards.

"Combined with the powers of the Light of Destruction and the Dark Signers, Leo will make a fine addition to my master's army," Yami Marik chuckled. It was then that the signer mark upon Leo's arm shattered as his entire body emitted the creepy green glow of the Orichalcos. "Soon, my love, you will be with us in paradise. You will join master Zorc in ushering in the age of darkness."

Yusei began to cry as he heard Leo continue to scream. The entire gang was watching from the sidelines, still fending off the shadow warriors as they feared for their friend.

"Leo, fight it!" screamed Kalin, recalling his days as a dark signer.

"I have something special for you, Leo," continued Yami Marik. "The mark of the beast wishes to embed itself upon you. From our mind, call out to the Earthbound Immortal and let your inner darkness dominate."

Leo ceased to scream as he did as he was told, calling out to the Earthbound Immortal that would serve him. The symbol of the dark signer began to glow upon his arm as he shouted out its name!

To their sheer horror, the very same creature that Kalin once commanded materialized in thin air outside the mountain and it began to quake the mountain in terror. Kalin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest as he continued to recall his former days in life as one of what Leo had just become.

"Now, Leo, command your beast to destroy this place and to kill them!"

"Earthbound Immortal, destroy this mountain!"

"No, Leo!" cried Luna.

"Leo, you have to fight it! You can reject the powers of darkness if you see the light!" screamed Yusei, whom was blasted backward by Yami Marik once again.

Leo looked at Yami Marik, now smiling, and embraced his new self.

"Kill them!" Leo commanded of his beast as it began to shake the mountain once again.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Akiza.

"But how?" freaked Tanner.

Suddenly, their signer marks began glowing bright crimson and within moments, Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend came flying onto the scene. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Stardust Dragon flew into the crater and everyone - all eight of them - climbed atop their backs as they swept over the main platform and Kalin reached for Yusei's hand, whom lifted himself up. The two dragons then flew out of the volcano.

"Run all you want…" whispered Yami Marik.

The other two dragons were fighting the Earthbound Immortal outside the volcano, doing their best to destroy it, but ceasing to do so. Jack acted fast, jumping off Stardust Dragon and free falling.

"Jack!" screamed everyone in a union.

Just in time, Red Dragon Archfiend flew right under him and caught him. He sat himself atop its neck as he held his signer mark to the sky and unleashed the power at hand.

"The ruler and the power of the devil will right now become one with the wild soul that shakes the heavens!" Jack shouted and both he and his dragon began glowing ardent red and with a flash of brilliant red light, Red Dragon Archfiend had transformed into Red Nova Dragon.

He began battling the Earthbound Immortal, unleashing ferocious streams of fire and brimstone upon it. "We're just getting started!" Jack said before ordering another attack. The dragon and the Earthbound Immortal clashed with one another until breaking their brawl. Red Nova Dragon flew high into the sky once again, glowing bright red, as he unleashed from his wings a rain of fire and brimstone, blasting the Earthbound Immortal with his holy wrath. "That 'a boy!"

The Earthbound Immortal retreated, vanishing into nothingness as his new master and Yami Marik went with him. Knowing they had no further purpose here," Team 5D's left, flying back to the castle. The entire ride, everyone seemed to be both frustrated and sad.

Back at the castle, Luna instantly started crying.

"Leo! I know I always complain about him and that he really annoys me, but I never wanted this to happen," she sobbed, falling into Akiza's arms.

""It'll be alright," Akiza consoled, fighting back her own tears as they walked into the main chamber to find Yugi and Atem awaiting their update. Dozens and dozens of monster soldiers were training and socializing in the gargantuan room.

"I'm guessing it didn't go good," Yugi muttered.

"Leo's been turned evil and I still blame myself," struggled Yusei as both Kalin and Blister tried to comfort him. "I need to know how I can fix this…"

"What happened?" asked Atem.

"Yami Marik was there and he used that Orichalcos thing to turn Leo evil," smirked Jack, crossing his arms.

"Yami Marik? If I ever get my hands on that psycho…" admitted Mai, clenching her fist.

"He gave Leo control of an Earthbound Immortal and Jack almost destroyed it with Red ?Nova Dragon, but it fled before he could," explained Sherry.

"What're we gonna do about my brother?" sobbed Luna, still in Akiza's arms.

Dark Magician Girl felt so sad seeing Luna like this that hse instantly conjured a bouquet of flowers and handed it to her, smiling.

"When I'm really sad, I like to take a walk through a garden and look at all the pretty flowers," she explained, handing them to her.

"Thanks, Mana," Luna said, wiping her eyes before accepting them

"If we want to get Leo back than we need to cooperate. For all we know, he could be the next Kaiba," said Yugi, recalling how Kaiba turned into an evil maniac when he gave into his inner evil and embraced Zorc's malicious influence, as detrimental to his soul as it was.

"What can we do?" asked Jesse.

"Well, Yami Marik also said something about the powers of the dark signers and of the Light of Destruction," mentioned Akiza.

"The Light of Destruction…" began Yubel, whom was standing with her arms crossed against a pillar. "is an evil force that once possessed me. It drove me insane and made me do things far beyond what I would've ever thought of doing. It took the friendship of Jaden and his pure heart to save me from it. If you want to save Leo, you'll need someone with a pure heart who will reach out to him, but that still might not solve the problems with the dark signer powers and the Orichalcos," she explained.

"Actually, it might," speculated Atem. "I remember when I was controlled by the Orichalcos and it took Yugi's pure heart to free me of it and then when Rafael was under its influence, it took my friendship to get him to realize how evil and wrong it was…" he mentioned, glancing at Rafael whom was over in the corner of the room, sitting next to Dartz and discussing something.

"We've already asked Dartz all he knows about the Orichalcos," stated Yugi.

"What about when I was a dark signer and it took Yusei's friendship to break me out of it?" mentioned Kalin as he grabbed Yusei's shoulder.

"Yeah, it did," smiled Luna. "Maybe we can break Leo out of all of this if we get someone he's truly close to show him the light!"

"Like who?" asked Crow, glancing at Yusei.

"Like… Rally!" enthused Luna, mentioning Leo's husband, whom was back in Heaven because it was far too dangerous for him to come to this world.

"Rally," smiled Yusei, recalling the kid that always saw him as an older brother back in life in the days of Satellite. He and Leo had so much in common that he introduced them and they hit it off immediately and became lovers.

"That's who can save Leo!" exclaimed Akiza.

"First we'll have to find him though," said Yusei.

"Hopefully Zorc won't have any contact with him," said Jack.

"I remember when my good pal Vector was evil as could be and I refused to give up on him and even when he was gonna die, I still gave him another chance after everything horrible he," smiled Yuma as he threw his arm around the man with the spiky orange hair whom used to be a Barian Emperor, standing right next to him.

"Love can conquer all," smiled Jaden as he stared at Jesse, whom blushed as Ruby Carbuncle was curled around his shoulders.

"So, it's settled then. When we find out where Leo's whereabouts are, we'll bring Rally to this realm and we'll have him confront Leo," declared Atem.

"Yeah!" cheered Luna, finally sounding jubilant.

Jack stood, pompous and fabulous as usual, giving a sarcastic cough.

"I hate to break it to all of you, but what if this doesn't work and Rally can't get through to him?" he asked.

"We'll just have to believe he can," answered Yusei, sighing.

"You know, I know we initially planned to have the Galaxy-Eyes masters remain in Heaven just in case of a surprise attack, but the more I think about it, they should probably be here to help us fend off evil, especially with the Earthbound Immortals to deal with now," said Atem.

"Kite and Mizar? Yeah, I'm so feelin' the flow with that! Those dragons of their's are two of the most powerful monsters you'll ever see!" enthused Yuma as his husband Shark placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Mahad, send a messenger to Heaven to request for the Galaxy-Eyes masters to arrive here," Atem requested.

"Of course, my king," the Dark Magician nodded before leaving to do just that.

"What about Aster and Chaz? They should be here to!" suggested Jaden.

"Yeah, we need as many troops as possible incase of an invasion, but those two sure do like to keep to themselves!" Tyranno blurted out while doing push-ups on the ground.

"Yeah, they never really seemed to care much about anyone but themselves, so if they don't want to be here we can't force them to, but it's kind of sad… You know, with the whole universe being at stake thing and they don't seem to care much," admitted Alexis.

"Just gimme a piece 'a Yami Marik and I'll show 'im whose boss! He'll be standin' in some Red-Eyes Black Dragon shit!" cheered Joey out of the blue.

"Ugh, Joey, we stopped talking about Yami Marik like ten minutes ago," said Yugi.

"What's your point?" Joey asked, still goofing off as Yugi blushed.

"Such a comic relief," muttered Mai, grabbing Joey by the ear and dragging him away. "Joey, your big sister-in-law says to can it."

Everyone stared at the awkward scene, wondering how Joey made it past fifth grade.

"I love him jus the way he is," smiled Yugi.

Despite Joey's tendency to be a comic relief, one thing was certain: They all were going to do whatever they could to the best of their abilities to get back Leo on the side of light. Everyone was rooting for him.

That evening, Yugi sat atop one of the castle's towers. Gandora laid next to him and Yugi was caressing the massive black dragon's face. Yugi looked up at the stars in the dusk sky, wondering about Leo and if it would be possible for the same thing to happen to another one of his friends.

"It sure is scary o think about that," he said.

"Room for one more?" came the voice of Atem from behind. He sat down upon the bench, next to Yugi, and stared at Gandora.

"This whole saving the universe thing is pretty stressful," Yugi admitted.

"Yes, but that's why we have each other and our friends to guide us," Atem replied, kissing his love and causing him to blush.

"Thanks for reminding me, love," Yugi said, throwing his arm around him as they sat together with the great dragon, staring into the dusk and trusting that the castle was well protected.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REIVEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY REVIEWED, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Skyward Assault

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to clarify, not all of the characters are in the Duel Monster's Spirit World, fighting against Zorc and his armies. Some of them stayed in Heaven either because they had no purpose to go to the DM Spirit World or because they obviously wouldn't be much of a resource to the Pharaoh and his army. Here is a list of everyone who is in the DM Spirit World, staying in the castle of the three Legendary Knights of Atlantis (which obviously is the main base camp of Atem's army), being that the castle is absolutely gargantuan and big enough to host an army of thousands and since it is, as I earlier stated, the last stronghold of light in a world that has fallen to the forces of evil:**

**From DM: Yugi, Atem, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Isis, Karim, Shada, Shimon, Seth, Kisara, Joey, Mai, Rebecca, Rafael, Dartz, Bakura, Marik, Ryo, Duke…**

**From GX: Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Alexis, Tyranno, Zane, Axel, Jim…**

**From 5D's: Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, Blister, Tanner, Sherry, Kalin, Rally…**

**Zexal: Yuma, Shark, Kite, Quinton, Cuatro, Mizar, Vector, Girag, Alito, Dumon, Merin, Anna…**

**Most of the characters also brought some of their duel spirits that live with them in the palaces in Heaven to help with the war effort. They obviously will return to Heaven with them when the war is over…**

**The castle they're all staying at is seriously massive enough that all of them can stay there with their own bedrooms (obviously couples sleep together though) and thousands of duel spirit soldiers are able to sleep in quarters and barracks throughout the castle, as well as many sleeping on the floor in the massive central chamber….**

The next morning, Atem and Yugi were in the bedroom they were staying in while at the castle. It was very fancy and was obviously intended to be a suite for a king as evidenced by the finest quality furniture and even a hearth within it. Yugi woke up early, wishing to get a head start on the day. There was a lot to be done with increasing castle defenses and explaining to Mr. Rally that his husband had been turned into an evil maniac by the power of an ancient magic sealed beneath the ocean for ten thousand years. Rally would surely be upset.

"I hope he doesn't take it too hard," Yugi sighed, now fully dressed and walking down a long hallway, passing the many doors that led to the bedrooms of their sleeping friends and allies.

He entered the one tower and climbed the spiral staircase to its top room, which was big enough to house a dragon. Gandora was curled in the room, fast asleep, and Yugi tapped on his face. "Wake up. We have some errands to attend to," and with that, he opened his eyes, yawning like a large dragon would. Yugi threw himself atop his neck and Gandora walked to the gate in the wall, using his massive black hands to slide it open and swooping out before taking flight and soaring over the lands. It was just before dawn and everything seemed to be peaceful for now, but in a war, things could change at any moment.

"Everything seems to be alright," Yugi said of his duty to patrol the surrounding lands every morning before dawn. He examined everything cautiously, desiring for their to be no animosity today… yet.

After ten minutes of patrolling, he was dropped off at the front gates of the palace and Gandora returned to the tower room he stayed in. Yugi made his way to the main chamber - a room bigger than three football fields - where he walked among the numerous sleeping battalions of monsters, whom laid upon the floor with covers and pillows to keep them warm. They had been fighting so hard lately and night time was kind of their only chance to rest and they didn't even always have that guaranteed. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: In Yugioh, every duel spirit is one of a kind and no two monsters are alike. So try to imagine hundreds of different monsters laying upon the floor in this room while out in the Duel Monsters Spirit World there are billions of other monsters and every single one of them are different from each other]**

"Yugi?" called a voice he was so familiar with, resonating through the air and registering within his ears, calming his anxious mind.

"Atem? What are you doing up so early?"

"I noticed you were out of bed and I assumed you went to do your routine scout of the grounds. I thought I'd join you down here when you finished."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I feel so horrible… for Yusei. He's really taking it hard that he lost his friend. He blames himself and I don't know if he'll ever stop until we get him back. It's the saddest I've ever seen him."

Atem wrapped his arms around his husband, resting his head upon his shoulder and he breathed deeply, speaking aloud the axiom that needed to be spoken.

"Yugi, it's not his fault. He needs to understand that, but until he does, we just have to keep reminding him of it."

"You're right, but I just feel so bad for him. I want him to know that I support him in whatever he does, but with this it's not a guarantee that we'll get back Leo. He could be lost to the shadows forever like Kaiba… And look how Mokuba's taking that. The poor guy hasn't even left his palace for so long. His husband Leon can't even get him to smile or do anything at all. I don't want the same to happen to anyone else."

"Yugi," Atem began, kissing his cheek. "In the end, when Zorc and all the others - Yami Marik, the Orichalcos, the Light of Destruction, Nightshroud, the Earthbound Immortals, Don Thousand, and anything else standing in our way - are destroyed, we will have a chance to purge Kaiba of the darkness in his heart and set his soul on the right path. I trust that the light of Horakhty will burn through the darkness of Zorc and all his evil followers. Trust with me, Yugi…" Atem finished, taking both of Yugi's hands as the two of them stood there, staring into one another's eyes.

"I trust you," his husband replied, falling into his arms as their mutual embrace illuminated the darkened room. The two of them stood there for some time among the thousands of sleeping monsters.

That afternoon, Atem sat upon the throne of Timaeus, located at the end of the main chamber. Next to it were the thrones of Critias and of Harmos. Atem was overseeing many monsters train for upcoming battles as Black Luster Soldier approached him, kneeling before him.

"My Pharaoh, if I may, I have something to present to you."

"Yes, of course," replied Atem, taking notice of a few people behind him.

"Your expectant guests have arrived. I present to you the notorious Galaxy-Eyes masters, Kite and Mizar, and their spouses Dumon and Quinton. Also, the husband of young Leo has arrived.

"Pleasure to see you, my king," spoke Mizar, pushing backward his long, blonde hair.

"As always," spoke Kite.

"Yes, we could use the assistance of your dragons in this war. They are notorious for their intergalactic powers, possibly capable of decimating an entire galaxy, so some say," explained Atem.

"Where will we be staying?" asked Kite.

"Mahad, be so kind to show them to their rooms," Atem requested of the Dark Magician, whom was standing next to the thrones.

"Of course, my king," he replied.

The man with the long and brown, curly hair approached the throne, silent.

"You must be Rally?" Atem asked, his eyes fixed upon him.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Your Yusei's friend. He's told me quite a bit about you from your life of growing up in the what he called the Satellite, which I'm guessing was a very impoverished town, and how you inspired him to flee it for Domino City, longing for freedom."

"Yes, sir," Rally replied, still a bit uneasy looking.

"I'm assuming you know of the ill fate of your husband and I'm sure that it is haunting you, but rest assured that we will retrieve him and bring him back to the side of light," Atem consoled.

Yusei approached the confrontation, throwing his arm around Rally with a look of comfort.

"Yusei?" Rally exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Rally, I'll show you to your room. We're going to need you to help us get Leo back, so you need to get rested up, alright?" Yusei asked.

Rally nodded, finally looking a bit at ease with the presence of Yusei comforting him. Atem could only smile before rising from the throne and going to be updated about a battle that had just occurred in a nearby valley.

"My king, our forces have just driven out hundreds of Zorc's shadow warriors from that valley and they're on the run. The expedition was led by Zane Truesdale and the Cyber Dragons," explained Black Luster Soldier.

"Excellent. Deploy more troops to that location. We need to make sure that Zorc's forces won't be coming back to it," Atem ordered.

"Yes, my king."

Across the room, Jaden was asleep on a bench, and he was making a big mistake…

"Jaden Yuki!" exploded the bombastic voice of Tyranno Hassleberry. "What're you doing sleeping on the job, Sarg? We need to be up and at 'em! Zorc could be planning an attack at any time and you're sleeping on the job! That is not okay."

"Ow, jeez, Tyranno. You really take this drill sergeant thing seriously, don't ya?"

"You bet I do. Now move it!"

Next to him stood Syrus and he was looking a bit terrified of his husband's rampage.

"Um, J? I think what he means is that we have work to do," Syrus explained, urging Jaden to come join them in patrolling the castle grounds.

"Fine," sassed Jaden, rising from his slumber.

Across the room, Atem was speaking with Jack Atlas regarding a mission.

"I want you and your team to infiltrate the skies north of here. Zorc has heavy aerial battalions and for they could pose a mighty threat to us, but with your signer dragons, it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of them," Atem explained.

"I'll clobber them and blast every single one of them right out of the sky!" Jack boasted.

"Calm down," hushed Akiza. "We can't just barge right into a mission like this. The situation is totally volatile. Look what happened to Leo. Do you wanna be next?"

"Leo got cocky and now he's paying the price for it. I know the basic rules that one can't go out alone and expect not to be captured. Besides, I've got Red Dragon Archfiend protecting me and nothing, I repeat NOTHING can stop the king!"

"Alright," sighed Akiza, smacking her forehead as Crow did just the same.

"Don't quit your day job, Jack," sighed Crow before Jack bopped him on the head.

A few hours later, the signers set out atop their respective dragons - Yusei atop Stardust, Jack atop Red Dragon Archfiend, Akiza atop Black Rose, Luna atop Ancient Fairy, and Crow atop Black Winged, and they soared to the skies a dozen or so miles north of the castle. Once they approached their destination, they witnessed explosions and hundreds of ground soldiers battling against Zorc's shadow warriors in an epic showdown in the forested area below them.

"Maybe we should give them a little help!" shouted Luna.

"We need to stick to the mission. Foremost, we need to destroy Zorc's sky battalion not far from here. The scouts said it was headed towards base camp and we can't let it reach that! If there's time afterwards, we can help them," shouted Yusei.

"Let's blast these morons right out of the sky!" boasted Jack.

They came to a gargantuan swarm of Zorc's shadow warriors, whom were flying through the sky and piloting massive ships not unlike the one that Yugi, Joey, and Mai flew to the Castle of Dark Illusions in Kaiba's virtual world after Duelist Kingdom.

"We have to blow those things right out of the sky!" shouted Jack.

Immediately, the five signer dragons charged into battle, being swarmed by the flying shadow warriors, whom were defending their assault ships. Stardust Dragon unleashed from its mouth its cosmic stream, annihilating them, as Red Dragon Archfiend did just the same, unleashing its fire and brimstone rays at them, while Black Rose Dragon was unleashing upon them a storm of thorns and vines, and Ancient Fairy Dragon was using her magic powers to send them spiraling down to their deaths.

"Black Winged Dragon, attack that assault ship!" shouted Crow as his dragon did just that and the ship was hit, plummeting to its crash. "Woohoo!"

"Don't get cocky, Crow! We still have some serious work to do!" reminded Yusei.

Eventually, they were joined by Kalin, whom was riding atop Infernity Doom Dragon.

"Destroy them!" he shouted as his dragon smashed a dozen or so shadow warriors at once.

"Glad to have ya here, Kalin," shouted Yusei.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was on assignment helping out in a battle a few miles from here," Kalin shouted.

For another ten or so minutes did they all fight, destroying Zorc's assault ships and riding the skies of the shadow warriors like only Team 5D's could. It began raining, which wasn't particularly good for their mission, but they bore it. It wasn't until a sudden stream of shady energy came firing from out of nowhere, nearly hitting Ancient Fairy Dragon, that they all became fearful of the situation.

"That was abrupt! What is it?" shouted Yusei.

"It almost hit me!" shouted Luna.

The shadowy stream bombarded them, cascading itself in numerous directions until finally remaining stagnant in one space. Once its ominous aura cleared, it was revealed to be a person.

"It's Leo!" shouted Crow

"Oh, great! Now we have to face him and risk losing him again!" shouted Jack.

"Leo!" shouted Luna, the apprehension resonating within her voice.

"Leo, can you understand us? We're you're friends and we're here to help you!" shouted Yusei.

Leo merely smirked, his face etching a twisted and malevolent smile upon itself before he raised his hand, calling forth the powers of the beast that was given to him. The Earthbound Immortal that was once Kalin's had appeared from out of nowhere in the midair and it was reaching for its former master.

"Infernity Doom Dragon, defend!" shouted Kalin as his dragon unleashed from its ferocious mouth, a gyrating stream of energy that knocked the creature off its guard.

"Leo, please! We're your friends!" shouted Akiza.

"I have no friends!" Leo replied, screaming. He soared, charging at Ancient Faiury Dragon and locking it in a chockehold with his dark powers as he reached for Luna, grabbing her.

"Guys, help me!" she screamed as the others charged towards her.

"No, Luna!" shouted Yusei as Stardust Dragon fired a stream of white hot energy at Leo, being careful not to hit Luna. Leo turned his head in ferocity, glaring at Yusei as he surrendered his grip upon Luna and lunged for him.

"Don't even try it!" shouted Jack as Red Dragon Archfiend fired a blast of brimstone directly at him a she soared, expediting through the open air, and sending him spiraling downward, plummeting to the ground thousands of feet below.

The Earthbound Immortal suddenly transformed into a stream of darkness, which chased after its master, safely delivering him from his fall by catching him and then riding off somewhere at a speed so fast that it left the others unsure of which direction to chase.

"What now?" asked Akiza.

"We've lost him again," admitted Yusei, grinding his teeth.

"That Earthbound Immortal sure is powerful," recalled Crow.

With the legions of shadow warriors defeated, Team 5D's raced to the ground battle they witnessed going on prior to their arrival at their own battle and lent assistance to their own troops before heading back to the castle to give the mission update to the Pharaoh.

"What do you mean you saw Leo?" burst Rally, frustrated that he couldn't be there to help.

"Rally, there's nothing you could do. You don't have a dragon that you could take on these missions and besides, you're not even trained in warfare," explained Yusei

"I need to see my husband. It might be the only way we ca break through to him!" protested Rally, falling into Yusei's arms.

"On the bright side, we know he's near," said Luna.

"Hell, he even tried to capture you, Luna," reminded Crow.

"I know," she sighed. "If it wasn't for Yusei and his dragon than I don't know what would've happened."

"If I may interrupt," began Atem. "Perhaps we can somehow lure Leo to us, but how?"

"Yeah, like something to get his attention!" enthused Yugi as Joey was a few feet behind him, playing with a flashlight and laughing.

"I hate to tell ya'll, but from the looks of it, he doesn't even recognize or care about his own sister," input Mai, whom was standing there, listening to the conversation.

"Leo has to remember me. I just know it," worried Luna, clenching her fists. "How can he forget us all?"

"You'd be amazed by what powers such as the Orichalcos can do to someone," came a peculiar voice from behind. It was a man with long and flowing, light blue hair and long, white robes of the finest textile. He was tall and had about him an aura of mystery quite unlike anything any from Team 5D's was ever used to. It was Dartz. He greeted the Pharaoh, grasping his hand gently.

"Dartz is going to explain to all of us the nature of the Orichalcos and possibly the Light of Destruction and even the power of the Dark Signers. After all, he was alive for ten thousand years and saw quite a few things," explained Atem.

"Yes, let us begin…" began Dartz…

** PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED BEFORE!**


	46. Zane's Bloodbath

Yusei stood atop one of the castle's towers, gazing out at the wild scenery before him. The terrain was absolutely gorgeous and now that this region was being liberated from Zorc's infernal wrath, it had about an aura of tranquility unlike the rest of the planet. Despite the recent string of victories for the Pharaoh's army, Yusei couldn't help but feel sheer sadness over the loss of his friend Leo, whom he always viewed as a younger brother figure. Leo, now a puppet of Zorc, was out causing havoc of the worst kind while he and the rest of his friends waited in utter heartbreak, longing for the day when maybe somehow Leo would see the light. To Yusei, he knew not when that day could actually arrive.

"I've gotta help Leo somehow," he muttered to himself, almost growling it.

Furious, he stormed back into the castle, making his way to his room where he throw himself down upon the bed and fall asleep, escaping from the sick reality he now knew, even if it was just for a few hours. Once there, he found his husband, gazing into the mirror.

"Yusei…?"

"I'm not in the mood. I want to be left alone," stated Yusei so adamantly, throwing his face down into the pillow.

Jack went over to the bed, sitting upon it, caressing his husband's side as he stared at him in admiration.

"You sure are coping with Leo better than most of us, Yusei," he said.

"Whataya mean? I've been a wreck."

"What I mean is that Luna hasn't stopped crying for two days now and all Akiza's done is comfort her and hold her, while she, herself, is barely able to keep it together. Crow's been hiding his tears. Kalin told me that every night he has to practically council Crow to get him to stop panicking about Leo. And then there's me…"

"Yeah, what about you, Jack?"

"I know on the outside I come off as a total badass who doesn't show much emotion unless its anger or frustration, but to be honest, Yusei, my love, I have to try really hard to keep it together. Yeah, I admit that Leo's a total brat and gets way too cocky, thinking he can just run off into the heat of battle like he did. He's not made to be a general. He's not me. He's not Zane Truesdale. He's not Kite Tenjo... But he's still our friend… And that's what hurts the most - seeing a friend you care about so much being turned against you and forced to fight on the other side."

Yusei just stared, swallowing, and remaining silent.

"I just can't stand not knowing where he is and what they're making him do. It isn't fair, Jack. Leo would never willingly serve the side of darkness."

"Come here," Jack gestured, throwing his arms around Yusei and sticking his tongue right down his throat, where they stayed for a minute or so.

That's better, thought Yusei to himself, feeling the warm embrace of his husband as they kissed passionately, collapsing into one another's erotic company.

An hour or so later in the main chamber, Atem sat upon the throne of Timaeus as Zane Truesdale knelt before him, awaiting his orders.

"Due to your immense courage and integrity in the recent battles, I am asking that you lead the assault on the plains north of here. We are making our way northward, carving out routes we can use while gaining more territory in the ever-expanding liberation of this world. Can I trust you?" asked Atem.

"Yes, my king," Zane nodded before standing up, brushing back his long, blue hair. He was emotionally preparing himself for whatever his king would entrust him with and he knew that he wouldn't let him down.

"Good. Working with you to lead the battle will be your own Cyber Dragons as well as legions of other duel spirit soldiers, longing to fight for their world. You are in charge. Don't disappoint me."

Zane nodded once again before walking away to prepare for the forthcoming battle which he would lead.

A few hours later, he was standing atop a hill , dressed in a black trench coat with black armor on the interior, he awaited to call the battle into being. Lined before him were hundreds of duel spirit soldiers, awaiting command from him. His battalion of Cyber Dragons were in the front lines, prepared to blast away the enemy at all costs. On the opposing lines, hundreds of shadow warriors, were lined and above them were their assault ships, airborne and ready to assist with the strike. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"FIRE!" screamed Zane and his Cyber Dragons immediately began unleashing their strongest blasts at the enemy, decimating them. The battle begun and both sides collided, clashing ferociously against one another as swords were swung and arrows were fired and magic was cast, incinerating all notion of tranquility as these plains became a nightmare and a bloodbath that would be left for history to tell.

Zane ordered Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn, and Cyberdark Edge to fuse with one another, creating Cyberdark Dragon and he jumped atop it, soaring over the battlefield as he took to the skies, headed directly for the fleet of Zorc's assault ships.

"I want every single one of those ships blown out of the sky!" he commanded, and his dragon did just that, unleashing massive bursts of black energy at them, catching them aflame and ripping apart their stabilizers, sending them crashing down upon their own ground troops.

Suddenly, the sky became dark from out of nowhere, a spiraling black vortex shot down to the ground and when it cleared, Raviel the Lord of Phantasms was standing there, but Zane wasn't afraid. He knew just what to do.

"Slaughter him!" he shouted as Cyber ark Dragon took aim, charging at him before impaling him in the chest with its stinger of a tail.

On the ground below, the individual Cyber Dragons began firing their strident blasts at him, knocking him off balance as he stumbled, trying to stabilize himself, so as to stomp upon the legions of Zane's soldiers.

"Cyber Dragons, fuse together!" he shouted and with that, three of the Cyber Dragons on the ground began emitting a white glow as they fused into Cyber End Dragon.

It rose into the air and unleashed its massive triple-powered blast at Raviel before he tried to fight back, getting in close enough to grab one of the three heads, but Cyberdark Dragon wouldn't allow it and unleashed a massive blast of energy directly at his head, knocking him off balance as on the ground below, hundreds and hundreds of soldiers were clashing in a ferocious struggle for control of the these plains. Zane could only laugh as he watched Raviel scream out in horror. Cyber End Dragon continued to pumble him with blasts form its three mouths, wrecking havoc upon what was left of his life force.

"Is this the best Zorc can send? He must mistake me for a weakling or something!" laughed Zane as he watched his Cyber Dragon battalion show no mercy to the Sacred Beast.

More of Zorc's assault ships were coming and Zane commanded his forces to shoot them right out of the sky and that he didn't care how many shadow warriors were aboard them. He wanted them all dead because it was the only way that would lead to victory.

Reinforcements for the Pharaoh's army had arrived. Kalin Kessler was riding atop Infernity Doom Dragon as he blasted Raviel, knocking him to his knees.

"About time, Kessler," shouted Zane sarcastically.

"I didn't get the order to come until now!" Kalin replied.

They rode the wild wind, blasting more and more of Zorc's shadow warriors and the Sacred Beast until it vanished from sight, no doubt retreating to its refuge, wherever that may be. Zorc's forces were becoming severely overwhelmed and the Pharaoh's army was winning, graciously. In a matter of time would this battle be decided if it wasn't already and General Truesdale would take home the victory.

A few hundred acres away was a hill with smoke pluming from it. Zane paid little attention to it, but he did notice that some of his soldiers and the shadow warriors were battling around it. Frustrated, he continued soaring the battlefield atop Cyberdark Dragon until a strange anomaly appeared before him. It was a stream of black energy which raced around him, taunting him, and when it got close enough to him that he could almost grab it, he saw inside it the face of Yami Marik.

"I'll crush you!" Zane shouted, impaling it with his sword, but missing slightly.

"Follow me and we'll have a battle of our own than!" Yami Marik teased, racing towards the peak of the hill as Zane ordered Cyberdark Dragon to chase it, firing rapid fire energy bolts of dark energy at the shadow strea, but missing every time.

Once at the peak, Zane lept off his beast, walking atop the solid rock and being careful not to fall into the large crater of lava, which boiled below. He heard laughter and turned his head abruptly, seeing Yami Marik walking towards him with an expression of malice.

"I sense ferocity in your heart. You would make an excellent addition to my master's army," Yami Marik taunted.

"Never," swore Zane as the two of them circled around one another with their blades drawn.

"Such a shame. You're definitely a lot stronger than the other one. The one we captured - Leo."

"Where is he?" demanded Zane, clenching his blade tightly.

"That will be revealed in time. Maybe though, if you fight me and win, I'll tell you how you can save him."

"Whatever," muttered Zane, charging at Ymai Marik, whom held his blade before him, blocking Zane's attacks.

The two of them went at it and Zane nearly impaled him right int eh chest, but Yami Marik wouldn't have it and defended himself excellently. This truly was a battle of a the titans for neither of them ceased to perform their best attempts at slaughtering the other and it was obvious that they both were might masters of the sword. Zane kicked Yami Marik before slicing his side and causing him to fall to the ground, losing his stability. Zane stood over him, pointing his blade directly at his face.

"Tell me where Leo is," Zane scowled as sweat poured down his face and the heat of the volcano irritated his skin.

"Never," smiled Yami Marik before he evanesced into a vapor-like stream of shadows and soared off, away from the battle, leaving Zane there alone, frustrated and annoyed.

"Damn it," he cussed, calling forth his dragon and riding off, back to the main battle. pulling out his sword, which was blessed by the light of the gods, and began slicing Zorc's shadow warriors, completely eviscerating them. He impaled one directly in the chest, before shoving it downward and stepping on its face. He knew to show no mercy whatsoever to them and with his powers in hand, he fought valiantly, igniting the side of the Pharaoh, and inspiring his soldiers to fight even harder than prior.

"I'll break you!" he screamed, grinding his teeth, as he slay dozens of the enemy at a time, plaguing them with absolute detriment as they collapsed. No one could touch him. His heart was full of absolute rage and his black trench coat rippled behind him as the wind blew, massaging his face as cold sweat poured down it. He wasn't going down easily. "Die!" he shouted, slicing the head off of a shadow warrior.

The fighting went on for quite some time and in his path, Zane left a bloodbath so gruesome and terrifying that one wouldn't expect such a thing from a servant of the Pharaoh, but rather from a servant of Zorc. The black cloaks and bone matter of the shadow warriors truly and disastrously littered the battlefield, serving as a fateful reminder of Zorc's loss on this day. Zane's soldiers raised their blades, cheering in honor of the apparent victory as the remaining shadow warriors fled the grounds, ceasing to retain control of the region.

"I want these grounds scouted. Any time you find a servant of Zorc, slaughter them and show no mercy," ordered Zane to his soldiers as they began to scower the grounds, searching for any more of Zorc's outposts or squadrons. Zane wanted every single one of Zorc's minions to be blown into oblivion.

It wasn't for another hour or so that the battle was officially over and Zorc's forces were truly defeated. Zane stood with his blood-stained sword, overlooking the many bodies of the shadow warriors whom lay upon the ground soaked in their own blood, seething with evil. This was but one victory in what would need to be an endless string of them for the forces of light. Zane could state eloquently that he was truly a dark knight, serving the realm of light.

Back at the castle, Zane knelt before Atem, being knighted and congratulated for his recent conquest of the plains. The battle was won and Zorc's forces were fleeing. If this kept up, soon they would be pushed to the shoreline with only the ocean to run to, but with the Great Leviathan lurking somewhere in the deep, who would want to lead a battle on the high seas?

"I long to see your accomplishments in the future, Truesdale," smiled Atem as Yugi gave an approving nod.

"My pleasure, Pharaoh," he said before walking away, already imagining the next bloodbath of Zorc's forces he would ensure.

How trite of him, it seemed, for he always was one whom seemed to have rage locked away within him. He never seemed to be able to view the world in a positive light, but rather with negativity. All he knew was that he loved the feeling of slaying the enemy for their crimes against the gods and he surely would do it again if the chance ever slipped into his grasp.

He stood there, holding his sword before him. He needed to wash it for it was still stained ardent crimson in places from the blood of his enemies. He didn't want their putrid essence within his presence and so he walked, headed towards a sink to cleanse his blade of its impurities, draining them into the sewers and out into the wild where they be absorbed by nature itself and converted into something of use for the environment, while their filthy souls can await judgment by the gods, whom will banish them either to oblivion or to the realm of shadows.

That night, Luna was laying in her bedroom, fast sleep. She was having the most peculiar dream where she was running through a graveyard and she kept hearing a voice. The disembodied voice was crying out in horror and she knew who it was, but she just couldn't identify it.

"Luna! Help me! They're torturing me and I can't take this anymore!"

Suddenly, the wires inside her mind connected and she recognized it. It was Leo!

"Leo, where are you? I can't see you anywhere!"

"Luna, this is all that's left of the good in me. Zorc's powers have made my dark side take over my body and he's making me do horrible things. If you could see the destruction he's made me cause than you just wouldn't believe it! Help me, Luna!"

"Leo?"

Suddenly silence echoed throughout the air and the surroundings began disappearing, fading into nothingness as Luna was swept up by a white light that took her to somewhere. She awoke from her dream with a start, panting as she internalized everything she just witnessed. She had to save her brother. She just had to, but she didn't know how and it was killing her, but she would survive.

"Leo…"

PLEASE REVIEW! PLESE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	47. Shark's Maiden Voyage

At the castle, everyone seemed to be gathered before the throne of Timaeus, where the Pharaoh was seated, in the main chamber. He was preparing to state a huge announcement that would supposedly affect all of them. It would contain a new twist for the battle plan that could either go absolutely wrong or secure a fateful victory for the side of light. In the front row, Yuma Tsukumo was standing and he could barely contain himself.

"Ooh I just can't wait to hear what Pharaoh's planning! I hope it's good."

"Yuma, you need to be more cautious. For all we know, it could be something bad," said Tori Meadows, whom was standing next to him.

Yuma's husband scowled and crossed his arms, still unable to comprehend how Yuma could be so enthusiastic even in a time of total war. Sighing, he said what was on his mind.

"Pipe down, Yuma. Tori's right. This could be something really bad, and besides, we still haven't saved that Leo guy, so who knows what this could be about."

"Awe, Shark, can't ya just look on the bright side for once?" protested Yuma.

Shark grunted before grabbing Yuma and kissing him on the head and covering his mouth with his hand.

"There," boldly stated Shark.

"Shh… the Pharaoh's about to speak," warned Tori.

Atem rose from the throne, donning his usual pharaoh's attire. Next to him stood Yugi , Black Luster Soldier, and the Dark Magician and he bore upon his face an expression of confidence that seemed to inspire even the lowliest of warriors.

"I have come to announce to all of you," he began, addressing the thousands of duel spirits gathered before him. "that we will be expanding the fight to the high seas. About a hundred or so miles from here is the sea shore and it is imperative that we build a strong presence on the mighty seas. We will require the strength of many aquatic duel spirits to build a naval force great enough to conquer that of Zorc's."

Upon hearing those words, Shark's face lit up with attention. The seas? He loved the water. It was his specialty and his aquatic creatures would carve victory for the side of light in such a setting. Curious, he listened on.

"And I have personally chosen Shark Kastle to be the commander for our navy…"

What did Atem just say? Shark was chosen to be a high ranking general? Could this really be true? Shark stood there, unable to believe it as Atem gestured for him to approach him.

"I have been told of your ferocious bond with the creatures of the deep and of your mastery of water-based dueling techniques. That is why I have chosen you, Shark… or should I say, Nash, as you were called when you were king of the Barians, to lead this expedition."

"I accept this responsibility," Shark nodded.

"Very well than. We shall launch an assault on the seas at the dawn's break, tomorrow morning. For now, let us get rest, but first I must discuss things with our new naval commander," Atem said, dismissing everyone to their usual routines.

"What do I have to do?" asked Shark.

"As you know, in the cellar of this castle, there is a massive room full of water that has a tunnel that leads to the river outside. That room is where many of our aquatic creatures are staying. When you are done discussing the plan of action with Black Luster Soldier, I want you to head down there and both motivate and inform all of our aquatic friends what is going on," explained Atem.

"Alright," Shark nodded before Atem walked away. Little did he realize that behind him, someone was lunging at him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yuma exclaimed as he jumped at his husband, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Put. Me. Down," Shark demanded, grinding his teeth as Tori stood to the side, chuckling.

"Awe, okay," Yuma laughed before doing so.

"You'll need some help out there on the high seas and my ice creatures can do the trick," interrupted a woman with long, dark blue hair. It was Shark's sister, Marin.

"Yeah, I will," he agreed.

"We're gonna go out there and we're gonna kick some butt and Zorc's gonna be sorry he ever invaded this realm! I swear, we're gonna be kickin' butt so hard!" Yuma enthused, getting ahead of himself.

Almost immediately after, Shark met with Black Luster Soldier and other generals like Gilford the Lightning and Elemental Hero Neos as they were planning the assault on the nearby seas. It was a few hours worth of intensive discussions and planning, but by the end of it, he understood it all perfectly. That night, he, along with a few of his friends, and his own battalion of monsters made the journey through the liberated lands, a hundred miles in the direction of the sea shore. There, massive boats were already positioned and preparing for battle. At the break of dawn, they would set sail and seek to liberate the coastline and the surrounding waters of any of Zorc's forces.

"The greatest fear is that he has that Leviathan thing lurking in the waters around here," Shark said, speaking of the Orichalcos god.

"As big as this world is, I doubt he will," said the unfamiliar face of Mako Tsunami, the fisherman duelist. Atem brought him to this world, thinking he would be a valuable asset for the naval battles.

"If it is around here, we'll have to turn back because there's no way that forces like ours can stand up to that thing," said Marin, pushing back her flowing blue hair.

Once they readied themselves and prepared the boats, they stood, awaiting the sun to rise so that their maiden voyage could initiate. It was lucid that the mission would be extremely dangerous and that it was unknown what forces Zorc had lurking in the deep, but with their monsters, they believed that they would conquer.

"Big Jaws, Double Shark, Spear Shark, Panther Shark, Shark Drake, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, how are you guys all doing down there?" Shark asked of his creatures, whom were swimming the deep just alongside his boat, being vigilant.

On the boat with him were Abyss Splasher, Blackray Lancer, and Silent Honor Dark, whom were powerful forces on both land and sea. Shark, or as he was being properly addressed as, General Nash, was leading a large fleet of metallic boats not much smaller than the boat Yugi and his friends rode down the Nile the night before the Ceremonial Duel. This was bound to be an interesting battle for sure, and whom would secure victory was yet to be decided.

"As soon as we see Zorc's forces, I want immediate firing upon them. Blow them right outta the water and send the survivors back home, crying their eyes out," smirked Shark as he declare dhis battle plan.

When the sun's earliest rays reflected upon the surface of the water, the fleet, comprised of a few battle ships being piloted by many warrior-type monsters and in the water itself, hundreds of aquatic monsters swimming alongside it, set sail. They headed eastward, expecting to run into an enemy fleet that was recently spotted in the area. General Nash stood at the edge of the largest vessel, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement upon the horizon.

Sooner than later they found the enemy fleet. It was made of ghostly-looking war ships which resembled haunted pirate ships from some old ghost story of a sailor movie. Zorc's shadow minions piloted said ships and even though they were quite a bit bigger than ships of the Pharaoh's army, General Nash was not fearful.

"Fire!" he shouted, declaring absolute war and tossing to the wind his hope that by the grace of the Creator of Light, they would win.

Cannon fire blasted from both sides and what was a serene setting only a few moments prior was now a deadly battlefield that would surely become a watery graveyard for the losing side. Shark's own beasts like Shark Drake and Big Jaws knew what to do. They charged at the enemy vessels, ramming them and working to burst holes in them, setting the stage for a sinking.

Mako Tsunami commanded his own creatures to show no mercy. The Legendary Fisherman rode upon his pet shark, driving through the water until he tossed with perfect aim his spear at one of Zorc's shadow minions atop one of the vessels, impaling it and tying it to his grasp. The shark swam dragging him off the edge of the vessel and into the water where he was pulled as blood splurted from him until he finally drown and the Legendary Fisherman returned to retrieve his spear. Also, the massive Fiend Kraken arose from the deep, curling its tentacles upon one of the enemy vessels and ripping it apart before collapsing it into the bottomless deep.

The battle raged on and General Nash was pleased with what he saw going on. His forces were doing a splendid job at destroying the enemy fleet and they surely seemed to be in the lead. It wasn't until a new enemy was unveiled that he began to truly feel fear surge in his veins.

Suddenly, peculiar creatures of black, scale-like skin arose from the water. They resembled the shadow minions Zorc had been using in land battles for they were very skeletal and darkly, but they were obviously an aquatic breed of the same creature.

"I wanna see them sank!" ordered General Nash as his forces did just that. He called forth Leviathan Dragon, whom arose from the deep, to devour and drown as many of them as possible. The massive purple serpentine creature did just that and dozens of them scattered, but all the other aquatic creatures on the side of the Pharaoh wouldn't let them get far. Mako Tsunami ordered his most powerful creature, Fortress Whale, to enter the battle field and large waves began generating, cascading in all directions due to its massive presence. It completely destroyed an enemy vessel, which sank as its crew jumped ship, only to be devoured by it.

General Nash was interrupted by one of the warriors aboard his ship, alerting him of radars detecting a massive beast swimming towards them.

"Let's hope it's not what I think it is. If it is than we might be done," Nash said grimly.

Out of the water arose a gargantuan serpent unlike anything any of them had ever seen. It was not solid, but rather spectral, and it obviously was not what it once was. It was the Great Leviathan.

"No!" cursed Nash, grinding his teeth. He knew the detriment that this would bring to his fleet.

"Sir, it appears to be a lot weaker than it once was," said one of the warriors.

"It's still incredibly powerful. This calls for desperate measures," Nash said.

The creature began to trash around. It wasn't nearly as powerful as it was when Dartz commanded it many decades prior, but it was still quite a force to be reckoned with. Zorc, too, had probably drained it of a lot of its power like he did his other servants.

Nash called forth his most powerful monster, Silent Honor Dark to rise into the air, charging at it. He did so, unleashing his signature attack at it, but it seemed to do little good.

"We need more fire power. I want all weapons aimed at that thing!" commanded Nash and everyone did just that, firing relentlessly at the Great Leviathan. "More! More!"

Still, it seemed to do little good. Nash knew what had to be done. The great beast began to trash around and it began causing serious turmoil for Nash's fleet, whom were holding on for their lives as their ships rocked to and fro upon the surface of the waves. This couldn't get out of hand or they would surely lose.

There was only one way Nash might be able to send away the beast in its weakened form. He had to act fast for if he didn't loss was inevitable. Sighing, he took a deep breath and clenched his fist, channeling the powers he once had. His entire body began emitting a purple glow and it was as if he was transforming. His flesh became harder and it was as if a mask-like structure formed over his face as purple armor and a red cape materialized upon him. His inner Barian strength was unleashed and he shouted rising into the air in tandem with Silent Honor Dark, Black Ray Lancer, and Abyss Splasher, attacking the beast in one massive strike.

"Leviathan, be gone!" he ordered, unleashed a massive burst of purple light from his hand, blasting the spectral serpent, causing it to cry out in terror and falling into the ocean before vanishing from sight. It truly had lost a lot of its power after the Orichalcos crisis long ago and much more after Zorc's resurrection.

The battle raged on and without the Great Leviathan, it was as if Zorc's forces were being diminished greatly and the Pharaoh's army was winning. In honor of this, the waters began to turn red with the blood of Zorc's forces as they stood no chance against Nash's battalion of sea creatures that devoured and drowned them. This truly was a marvelous occasion.

Within an hour, the battle was won and Nash issued messengers to be sent to the Pharaoh back at the castle to notify him of the victory. This, Nash expected, would not be the end and the next sea battle would likely be much deadly and much more tumultuous. He would remain on the water, patrolling the region for the next day or so to make sure that all of Zorc's forces were truly gone.

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: The seven Barian Emperors are human through and through, but they each have the ability to still access their Barian powers in emergencies like the one in this chapter. **

** I really wanted to write a chapter focused on Zexal and I figured this would be a good one because out of all the main characters from each show, Shark is really the only one who specializes in water monsters, so I figured he'd be perfect to have as captain of the naval fleet. Also, remember that Shark and Nash are the same person. Shark is his nick name, Nash is his real name.**


	48. Continuing the War Effort

High above the ocean below, Rebecca Hawkins and Mai Valentine were leading aerial assault against Zorc's forces. Hundreds of winged-beast and dragon type monsters fighting for the Pharaoh's army were facing off against hundreds of Zorc's minions. Rebecca, whom was riding atop her most beloved creature Diamond Head Dragon, and Mai, whom was also riding atop her most beloved creature Harpie's Pet Dragon, each expedited through the air, slaughtering the enemy in all ways and severing all potential for said enemy's victory.

"Show those ghouls who rules this realm. Diamond breath!" Rebecca commanded, and with that, her massive green dragon with the humongous diamonds jutting from all over its body unleashed a burst of whitish energy from its mouth, incinerating dozens of Zorc's flying minions, whom were swarming through the air like locusts.

The three Harpie Ladie sisters and all their fellow Harpies were soaring through the air, slashing and dicing Zorc's minions and watching their helpless bodies plummet to the sea below where General Nash was leading another naval battle which was spanning a distance of a few miles. It was imperative that Zorc's forces were driven from this area so that that the Pharaoh' s influence could expand. Millions of innocent aquatic duel spirits that called the region home were depending on it.

"I think we got 'em on the run," smiled Mai.

"Yeah, but we can't leave until they're all gone," replied Rebecca.

Harpie's Pet Dragon breathed fire on some more of Zorc's minions, scorching them, when they noticed something massive headed their way. It was pitch black and demonic-looking. It was some kind of dragon . In fact, there was more than one of it and they were headed straight for this way.

"Zorc must have dragons at his disposal," said Mai.

"We'll just have to blow 'em outta the sky than," responded Rebecca.

The battle went on and their own dragon clashed with Zorc's evil-looking dragons of darkness, whom he probably brought with him from the Shadow Realm like he did the rest of his army. Diamond Head Dragon became locked in a heated battle with one of them, brawling with it as they engaged in a power struggle, driving each other downward and nearly plummeting into the ocean before Diamond Head Dragon finally overpowered it and slammed it into the water before soaring back to the battle in the sky.

"I'm about to give these freaks the makeover from Hell," smirked Mai as she commanded Harpie's Pet Dragon to duel with one of Zorc's dragons, which was skeletal-like and absolutely evil-looking. Her dragon and it both unleashed blasts of energy at one another, each dodging the other's blasts until Mai's dragon finally hit it before lunging at it and gnawing at its throat. "I expected more from the mighty Zorc!" she laughed.

Onward the battle raged and explosions echoed throughout the sky until general Altas arrived on the scene, riding atop Red Dragon Archfiend. The scarlet demon soared through the clouds, leaving behind a trail of brimstone and fire that would burn the day's sky, evoking fear within all of Zorc's minions. None of them stood a chance against the strongest of all the signer dragons for it was too mighty and it incinerated them, burning away their malefic presence as its master's cheer resonated across the air.

"You'd think Zorc would give us more of a challenge!" he taunted, watching his dragon blast more of Zorc's minions, shooting them right out of the sky as their enflamed remains plummeted thousands of feet to the ground.

"Mai and I cleared 'em up as best we could," said Rebecca.

"It was no problem, but there's just so many of them. It's almost like there in infinite supply," Mai added.

"All that matters is that we kill them, every last one, and we do it right!" Jack assured.

Back at the castle, Jack, Rebecca, and Mai walked into the main chamber. Per usual, thousands of duel spirits were in there, training and relaxing while preparing for future battles. It would be quite a while before this war would be over and they all knew that. They approached the throne of Timaeus to find Atem sitting there. As his guardians, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were each standing alongside him, but there were also two others. Yugi was there as well.

"Anzu!" shouted Rebecca.

"Serenity!" shouted Mai.

The two ladies rushed into the caring embraces of their wives, joyous to be reunited for the first time in weeks.

"We thought we'd come visit you from Heaven. It's getting lonely up there… with all of you here and all," explained Serenity as she rested her head against Mai's shoulder, feeling her wife gently caress her back.

"We've been so worried that we might lose so many of you," added Anzu, whom was stroking Rebecca's blonde hair.

"We're fine. We've been getting down and dirty in all sorts of battles lately. We've been kicking Zorc's demon ass!" enthused Rebecca.

"Yeah, I'd sure like to teach his army a thing or two about accessorizing. They sure as Hell have no taste," added Mai.

As Jack stood, watching the reunion, he glanced at the Pharaoh.

"I'm awaiting further orders," he said.

"For now, you can take the day off. If I need your presence on the battlefield than I'll request it," smiled Atem.

"Alright than," he replied, turning around and leaving the main chamber for his room.

Upstairs, he walked down a hallway, crossing his arms as he tried to clear his mind of the war effort, hoping to gain some peace and quiet for the first time in days. It had been a rough past few days and numerous battles had taken place. He, as a general in the Pharaoh's royal army, alongside the likes of Zane and Nash, had seen more blood spill than he ever thought possible. Some of it he spilt himself, slaughtering Zorc's minions on foot, using his sword which was sanctified by the fiery essence of Red Dragon Archfiend. Sweet victory seemed to greet him every time he fought…

I wonder what Yusei's up to. Maybe we can have some great sex, he thought to himself before halting his movement.

He heard someone in distress and their voice contained such grief that he actually felt inside himself some compassion, which for him was rare. It was coming from just around the corner. He knew the voice…

"I just feel so terrible… I don't know what to do. I wish I could've saved him, but it just didn't seem possible.." she sobbed as Jack peaked his face around the corner, trying not be noticed.

"Luna, you're a great sister and I know that if Leo could see you like this, he wouldn't want you to be sad. Keep your head up and I promise we'll find him," consoled Akiza.

Luna and Akiza were sitting on a bench in the hallway and Luna was withholding her tears, refusing to allow them to flow out. The first few days of Leo's capture, she cried so much - mostly in the privacy of her own room, but after those days, she stopped crying, but the sadness within her heart still lingered. She rested her head upon her best friend's shoulder as she held her, offering her support. Kneeling upon the floor before them was Yuma Tsukumo and he was showcasing his signature quality of enthusiasm in a way that was both compassionate and motivating.

"Awe, Luna, you just gotta keep calm and believe that you'll find him and you will," he promised, taking her hand.

"Leo and I always had issues, but I never thought this would happen. Right before we left for that mission, he and I had a fight and I told him that I didn't care if I never saw him again and I guess I got what I wished for," Luna whimpered, closing her eyes as she suppressed the tears.

"There's no way that you could've known this would happen. We're here for you Luna and so are all our other friends," Akiza confessed.

At this moment, Luna's friend Kuribon, whom looked so sad to see her this way, snuggled up against her chest, allowing her to know that she loved her.

"Oh, Kuribon," whispered Luna, wrapping her arms around her furry friend whom had just arrived from Heaven to visit her. Like many of the smaller duel spirits that lived with the gang in Heaven, Kuribon stayed behind so as not to get involved with the war, but when word spread that Leo was captured, Luna's wife Haruka came from Heaven, bringing Kuribon with her to cheer Luna up. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you remember from the chapter Akiza's Garden, I introduced Luna's wife. Haruka is the girl from Yugioh 5D's that Akiza befriended in the hospital when Yusei was dueling Aporia throughout the city. She makes a few more appearances in 5D's and is about Luna's age and she's a lot like her, so I think Akiza would've introduced them and they would've fell in love ****J****]**

"Where is Haruka?" asked Luna.

"Last I saw, she was in your room, probably getting ready to take a nap," smiled Akiza.

"Luna, don't give up. We'll get back your brother and everyone else that Zorc's taken away! Just trust me!" enthused Yuma.

Jack, still concealing himself around the corner, smiled at this sight. Luna, whom was a little sister to him his entire life, was coping with the loss of her brother and still clinging to hope that somehow, someway he would be rescued and brought back to the side of light. Finally revealing himself, he walked down the hall.

"Hi, Jack," said Akiza.

He merely nodded, keeping on his way as he went downward, ignoring door after door until he pinpointed the location of the room that he and his husband shared. Opening it, he found Yusei laying on the bed in his underwear.

"My, my, what have we here?" Jack asked casually, a bit of sexuality in his voice.

"Hi, love," smiled Yusei, gesturing for his husband to join him in bed.

"Just what I was waiting for…" Jack smiled.

Back in the main chamber, Rebecca was working with Tyranno Hassleberry to train some new recruits whom had fled their conquered homelands to join the fight against Zorc.

"Alright, troopers. I wanna see your best and I want nothing less. Now drop and give me twenty!" Tyranno instructed.

"Tyranno, first we have to explain to them the dangers of everything and what exactly they're getting themselves into by joining this way effort," interrupted Rebecca.

"Oh, right," he said, scratching his head. "Well, ya'll know that Zorc and his armies of evil have conquered this world and are spreading havoc all throughout it. Our Pharaoh, the ruler of Heaven and all the other realms, cares enough about this world to want to help ya'll free it from Zorc, who escaped from his imprisonment in the Shadow Realm and rallied up his gang 'a buddies like Nightshroud Don Thousand, and Yami Marik, among others, to ensure your absolute demise and detriment…"

"And that's why," continued Rebecca. "we, under the guidance of the Pharaoh Atem and the gods themselves, have created this army to liberate this world of the darkness that is Zorc. We rely on your fortitude and perseverance to get the job done because without it, we wouldn't stand a chance against the legions of Hell that Zorc's brought with him from the Shadow Realm."

"Now drop and give me twenty!" commanded Tyranno.

Across the room, Yugi was inspecting the progress of other new recruits. He was even amazed to see Tristan's old pal Thunder Kid attempting a push up, but failing utterly. Chuckling to himself, Yugi carried on before meeting with Black Luster Soldier and Gilford the Lightning to discuss new battle strategies.

"Hey, yug!" called the playful voice of one Yugi knew all too well. Suddenly, he was picked up in the air and swung around, hearing the laughter of his favorite friend, goofing off as usual. "I haven't seen ya all day, pal!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Joey, but this really isn't the time for jokes. We have a war on our hands," struggled Yugi as Joey still swung him before setting him down upon the marble flooring.

Gilford the lightning, as Joey's servant whom resided with him at his mansion in Heaven, knew just how childish his master could act at times and he shook his head, sighing as Black Luster Soldier stared in disbelief, remembering many of the disheartening yet jovial times when Joey ran around Yugi's palace, pulling pranks and practical jokes like the time he tossed Celtic Guardian's sword out the window or the time he spilled wine on Silent Swordsman's trench coat or the time he tried to give Kuriboh a haircut or the time he tried to convince Summoned Skull that he was going to be cut up and thrown to Silver Fang to use as chew toys or the time he stole one of Dark Magician's spell books and tried to turn Marshmallon into a real marshmallow or the time he locked Watapon in a broom closet and tried to make everyone think that Gandora ate her until Yugi heard Watapon crying and saved her from said closet and Atem told Joey to go home. Yeah, those are only a few of the many socially unacceptable things Joey did when visiting the palace of Yugi and Atem.

"Why my masters let him jin this army I will never understand…" sighed Black Luster Soldier to himself as Gilford the Lightning shook his head in mutual agreement.

"Yeah, I'm jumpin' Joey Wheela' and nobody tells me what to do!"

In all honestly, Joey was a great friend and a great ally who could be completely and utterly serious when he needed to be, but a lot of the time he just goofed off and that often played to his disadvantage. He had an extremely jubilant heart and it was quite trite of him to express it.

Moving on, Yugi continued to examine all of the new recruits, seeing hundreds of duel spirits, no two looking alike, and witnessing his friends coach them.

"That's right! Work those muscles! Zorc sure isn't going to let you beat him easily, is he?" enthused Rebecca as she was training some new recruits while Tyranno did what he did best - act like a drill sergeant to some of the others, making them do jumping jacks and jog in place.

"Good work, guys, but we can't stop because we've gotta make sure we're ready for anything," Yugi continued, patting Rebecca on the shoulder.

"Hey, Yug! I'm ready to be serious now. Whataya want me to do?" asked Joey, chasing after Yugi.

"I want you to go meet with Atem and ask him if there are any updates," Yugi answered. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Joey replied, darting off.

Yugi eventually made his way to the throne where Atem sat and he was explaining to Joey the battle plan for the next day. Dark Magician Girl was standing alongside him and she bore an expression of boredom upon her face. To her, this was obviously a very tedious routine.

"I miss the palace where I could lay in my room and drink smoothies after I got done working with master Mahad in his study all day and all that stuff," she sighed.

"Well, Mana, the sooner we defeat Zorc, the sooner we'll all be able to return to Heaven," Yugi answered.

"I hope so," she replied.

"Yugi, we have word from General Nash that the Great Leviathan has once again been spotted out at sea and we're sending an aerial team to deal with it. I fear that a naval force might too easily perish at sea if facing that beast. General Atlas is leading an assault and I think that you and I should be apart of it due to our history with that creature and the Orichalcos," Atem explained.

Yugi nodded, agreeing as his husband satt, awaiting the return of more troops from a recent battle a few dozen miles to the west. It was going to be a long day.

** ~ I referred to Tea as Anzu in this chapter.**

** ~ Also, remember that everyone is an adult in this, so even the ones like Yuma and Luna and Leo who were only young teenagers in their respective series' are all grown up because this takes place in the afterlife, long after all of them would've**

**~ Due to the increasingly dark nature of this story, which was initially light-hearted and intended to be a fluffly Puzzlshipping fanfic, I'm considering changing this story's name to something more accurate. It's evolved and gone so beyond simply being a simple and cute love story for Yugi and Atem. It's become a dark and twisted, tale of struggle and loss and fate... I'm not sure yet what I'm going to rename it, so be sure to favor or follow it if you haven't so you'll know when I update it next when its under a new and more accurate name. **

**~ As always, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	49. Friend or Foe

Leo, donning only a cloak that was black as night, sped upon his newly acquired duel runner. It was much longer than an average duel runner and it looked more like a wild rover from Hell than something one would use in the professional leagues. In fact, it even had a massive skull at its front plate, bearing two curled horns that jutted out, ready to impale any one that came close enough. Laughing maniacally, he raced through the burning village as legions of Zorc's minions torched it, enslaving many of the duel spirits whom called it home. He wanted only to to act as a harbinger for death, destruction, horror, and much more as he felt the malefic lust for such acts boiling within him, exploding into his mind and being carried about through his actions.

"Enslave them all! Our lord needs more slaves to do his bidding!" he shouted, ordering his minions to torch more homes and destroy more livelihoods of the local duel spirits. His crooked smile that screamed evil was smeared across his face, allowing all to know that the light-hearted and innocent man he once was is now gone and replaced by someone vile and sick. "Our lord will conquer this village like he has done countless others!"

MEANWHILE…

"Yes, it's true, we've found Leo's whereabouts and we're sending a battalion there right now!" ordered Yugi as he addressed his friends. "General Truesdale, I am putting you in charge of this because you have shown the most ferocity on the battlefield and I trust that you will be able to handle whatever Zorc and Leo may have there."

Zane, whom stood in his signature black trench coat with his arms crossed, merely nodded.

"I'll rip apart every one of them limb from limb," he growled.

"I'm going to! This is my chance to help Leo!" Luna interrupted.

"We should all go," interjected Akiza.

"Yeah, and we'll bring him to his senses and he'll be back with us before we know it," Yusei added as Crow smiled widely.

"General Atlas is currently leading a squadron of troops in another battle to the west, so he will be unable to join you in this one, but I wish you all luck," Yugi finished.

"Hey, this is when I come in! I need to help my husband!" interjected the man with the long and curly brown hair.

"Rally, this is when Leo needs us all and that's why you've gotta come with us," Yusei said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Out they all went, speeding upon their respective duel runners as Zane flew overhead atop Cyberdark Dragon. They went onward with their battalion of hundreds of troops, traveling across the lands and after two hours, finally reaching the village which was being conquered and enslaved by Zorc's malefic reign of terror.

"I want troops on the ground and don't let a single one of Zorc's minions live!" ordered Zane as he leapt to the ground, drawing his blade and readying himself for combat. He wanted to slaughter as many of Zorc's forces as possible and that he intended to do.

"Leo!" called out Luna, wondering where her brother was.

It was no good and Leo was nowhere to be found. The battle raged on and the forces of the Pharaoh collided with the forces of the Dark One and they brawled, engaging in a blood bath as Luna raced around, searching for innocent duel spirits to help and lead to safety.

Crow was ordering his Blackwings to take flight, using the air as their advantage and firing blasts upon Zorc's minions from said place.

"Yeah, go get 'em boys!" he cheered.

"Leo, where are you?" called Yusei, hoping to find his lost friend.

Meanwhile, Zane, brutal as could be, was slaying as many of Zorc's foes as possible and feeling absolutely no remorse whatsoever for it. His sword was stained red with blood once again and he had a burning desire within his eyes to see death.

Luna found herself in a small plaza in the village, the remains of many of Zorc's minions scattered around her. She stood wondering whether or not Leo was even here. Just as she prepared to run away, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she heard a voice she knew so well.

"Luna, why don't you stay a while?" Leo called as she turned around to see him standing merely feet away from her. The mark of a dark signer glowed intensely upon his arm and the symbol of the Orichalcos flashed upon his forehead. In his eyes existed only hatred. The love that once filled his heart was gone and it was a wonder if he ever could even be healed of his current condition. Luna stood, paralyzed, as she worried just what he would do.

"Leo, please understand that I love you. It's me, Luna," she said, staring into his angry eyes.

"You act as if I care," he replied, raising his hand and with it, levitating her into the air as he initiated a tight grip upon her neck, chocking her. She struggled as tears began to fall from her eyes. Her own brother was torturing her and he was going to weaken her enough to reap her of her goodness and leave only pain and anger and hatred with the dark powers which turned him form what he was to what he is currently. "Soon, you'll fight along my side… Soon…"

"That's enough, Leo!" shouted Yusei, arriving on the scene with Crow, Akiza, and Rally.

"Look who we have here," Leo smirked, dropping Luna.

"Leo, we're your friends and you need to trust us. You're under the control of an evil spell. This isn't the real you!" explained Akiza.

"Come on, Leo! It's your old pal Crow! Don't you remember?" Crow pleaded.

Despite their desperate attempts, nothing seemed to phase him.

"Leo, this is your husband Rally. Don't you remember the vows we made and all the happy memories we have?" Rally pleaded, trying to make his husband remember his real identity.

"You all refuse to join me and that's why you leave me with no choice…" Leo frowned before unleashing from his hands a massive blast of energy that hit Luna directly in the abdomen. She screamed out, sobbing as Yusei caught her in his arms.

"Leo!" he screamed as the dark signer chuckled.

"I do what I want and I'll do the same to you!" he laughed before once again conjuring the same blast that would unleash detriment and terror upon his former friends.

Suddenly, he was stooped. Something hit him, scarring his shoulder as blood dripped from it. He stared at it, witnessing the crimson liquid flow to the ground and wondering just what exactly could have caused such a travesty.

"Who did that?" he demanded to know.

Walking into the scene was none other than Zane himself. His black trench coat rippled in the wind as he approached his enemy, holding in his hands what looked like some kind of sharp boomerang that had inflicted Leo seconds prior.

"I did," Znae answered, showcasing no fear whatsoever.

Leo growled, charging at him, but Zane was too quick and drew his blade, engaging in combat with Leo. Leo, weaponless, used only his metal cuffs to block Zane's strikes, but it was as if Hell Kaiser was taking the lead and as they duel profoundly, Zane slashed Leo in the side, knocking him downward. Zane stood overtop him with his blade pointed to his face.

"No, Zane!" cried Luna.

"Don't hurt him too bad!" added Rally.

" He's a threat to us and he needs to be disarmed and weakened so that we can capture him," Zane stated boldly.

Leo was breathing deeply, fearing for his life as he stared into the eyes of his adversary, whom stood over him with a blade pointed directly at his face. Fearful, Leo did the unthinkable.

"Luna, help me! What's he doing?" he cried, sounding pathetic and helpless like his old self.

"Leo! He's back to his old self," she gasped.

"For all we know, it could be a trick. Don't let him fool you," smirked Zane, eyeing Leo and ceasing to lower his blade.

Luna and Rally both rushed to Leo's side and tried to help him up, but just after they did that, Leo bit Luna and her blood curdling scream echoed throughout the air as Rally jumped back. Thinking fast, Zane impaled Leo in the side, causing him to scream intensely before disappearing via a stream of black energy that swept down from the sky and delivered him. Zorc must've been looking out for his servant…

Yusie and the others rushed to Luna's side as she cried loudly. Leo's teeth marks were embedded within her neck and she fell into Yusei's arms, sobbing. Zane stood a few feet away, watching the tragic episode unfold.

"This isn't good! Leo escaped again and he hurt Luna!" Akiza shrieked, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know if he can be cured. This might be something to really worry about, guys. We triede to break through to him, but we just couldn't," Crow sighed.

"We have to break through to him. We can't leave him behind. Leo was there for us when we needed him and he's always been one to cheer us up and we need to return the favor and look out for him," Yusei explained.

Zane began to walk away, knowing that this was not his place to empathize with them. He did his job and tried his best to protect them even if it meant the uneasy decision of striking down Leo, which he had to do for the sake of Luna and the others.

Once the fires were put out and Zorc's minions were cleared from the village, troops were stationed to protect it and make it a new outpost for the Pharaoh's army. Team 5D's and Zane returned to the castle of the Knight of Atlantis with sad news.

"Well?" asked Atem, whom was sitting upon the throne.

"Leo got away again and he hurt Luna badly," explained Crow.

"I don't know if there's any breaking through to him," worried Akiza.

"We'll have to try," replied Yusei, carrying Luna in his arms. She was out cold and would need to be taken to the medical wing immediately. She must have passed out from the stress and Yusei feared that by biting her, Leo may have transferred his dark powers to her and she would need to be inspected and monitored for that. "We'll need to watch her. She deserves the best treatment…"

Dark Magician Girl felt extremely bad for her and escorted Yusei to the medical wing where wounded soldiers were being healed by the magic and medicine of the caretakers.

"Leo, what does this mean for us?" Yusei wondered, suddenly startled by the presence of Zane as he approached. "You almost killed Leo! You could've seriously hurt him!"

"Yusei," interjected Akiza. "He was protecting us. Even though Leo is our friend, he was seriously posing a threat to us and was going to impose real harm upon us."

"I don't want to see Leo harmed and I'd rather have been harmed than have seen Leo suffer like he did because of him!" Yusei angrily stated, pointing at Zane.

"Yusei, chill. Zane protected us and we owe him for it," declared Crow.

Angry and frustrated, Yusei stormed off to somewhere as the others stared in disbelief. Zane, still harboring an expression of apathy upon his face, merely scowled at Yusei and walked away, approaching the Pharaoh to discuss war matters. Yusei was absolutely traumatized over Leo and there was no changing it.

"I say we just leave him alone for awhile," said Crow.

"I hope he'll be alright," agreed Akiza, holding her hand over her mouth in shock.

Yusei left the castle, running deep into the surrounding woods to be alone and think about the current situation. All he knew was that he wanted Leo back and he felt sheer regret for failing to protect him form the darkness of Zorc.


	50. Yusei's Promise

An argument was occurring before Pharaoh Atem in the conference room. Most of the main generals were gathered before him, each seated down a long table in a room about the size of a large parlor. Atem, seated at the head of the table, witnessed Yusei Fudo and Zane Truesdale once again arguing about how to deal with Leo and his recent conversion to a Dark Signer.

"We can't hurt him!" snapped Yusei, rising from his seat and staring down Zane, whom would not be intimidated.

"What can't you see, you fool? He's shown he's more of a threat to us than you like to admit and you know damn well that he's dangerous and if it calls for it, we must defend ourselves against him even if it means harming him!" hissed Zane.

"You don't understand what he's going through or how much he's hurting inside right now and don't say you do because you have no idea what they must be putting him through. I made a promise to him that I'd always protect him and I've already failed it and I can't fail it again!" Yusei raged.

"So you're putting the safety of everyone else at risk just because you don't want let down your little friend whose already shown that he doesn't give one care about any of us. Don't you remember? We already tried to make him see the light and it failed. He has three evil forces influencing him right now - the Orichalcos, the Light of Destruction, and the powers of the Dark Signers - and I really don't think some little speech about love and friendship is going to whack sense into him," Zane spat.

"Maybe if you actually had some friends, you wouldn't insist on giving up on him so easily! You walk around in that black trench coat with your blood-drenched sword all the time and act like you're so tough. Deep down you can never understand why I care so much about Leo because you've never cared about anyone but yourself!" accused Yusei.

Zane's face turned fiery red and he pointed his finger directly at Yusei, delivering a venomous response.

"I'm doing my job. I am to exterminate all the minions of Zorc and your little green-haired friend is one of them. We've already tried to break through to him and it failed. If I didn't step in and do what I did, we could've also lost Luna to the darkness because Leo was about to capture her or are you too blind to admit that?"

Everyone in the room glanced back and forth from Yusei to Zane as the heated argument unfolded. No one really seemed as though they wanted to involve themselves in it and the two whom would most likely be involved - Luna and Leo's husband Rally - had both gone back to Heaven to relax and relieve themselves from the stress that the Leo situation was bringing upon them.

"Wow, this is really dragging on," whispered Rebecca.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd have stopped arguing like five minutes ago," muttered Mai.

The heated argument was growing in nature and soon enough did someone need to diffuse it, restoring tranquility to the room's mood.

"Wow, this is really bringing out the worst in them. They're both kinda scary when they're angry," whispered Yuma to Tori, whom was sitting right next to him.

Even General Atlas himself remained silent. He understood and agreed with General Truesdale and did in fact believe that Yusei, despite being his husband, was acting outrageous, but he did comprehend and understand Yusei's reluctance to surrender any possibility that there was still good inside of Leo. Despite this, he knew that ultimately Zane was in the right and if it the situation called for it, Leo had to be harmed for the defense of others.

Next to Pharaoh Atem sat both Yugi and Black Luster Soldier and they all shook their heads in disbelief. Zane had proven to be the most deadly and ferocious general in the entire army and he had racked up more kills than anyone else. He was so impressive that Atem promoted him to the rank of highest general - directly below both Black Luster Soldier, whom was the supreme commander of the army, and himself as Pharaoh and therefore ruler. This earned Zane much respect and despite his viciousness in battle, Atem knew to trust him on his decisions. As the argument proceeded, Atem spoke.

"I agree with Zane."

Yusei's jaw dropped as defended Leo to the death, refusing to allow any harm to come to him. He, whom had argued with Zane regarding the status of Leo prior to this as well, refused to give up hope that Leo could be good again and he stuttered before the King.

"Pharaoh… How can we…?"

"If Leo is truly a threat, which he has proven that he is, than he cannot be spared if he is to harm someone else. This is my decision and it is final," Atem declared, raising his hand for all to see.

Yusei, speechless, rose from his seat and darted out of the room, leaving the conference as Zane merely watched in amusement.

"Poor Yusei. He really cares about Leo," sighed Akiza, whom was sitting next to Jack.

"With that disturbance out of the way, I wish to unveil to all of you something so marvelous yet so terrifying that we have in the works. It will not be brought to reality for some time, but I trust that when the time comes, this project will be ready," began Atem.

Jaden was twirling his thumbs as he fantasized about what was for dinner that night and Jesse slapped him on the shoulder.

"Pay attention. This is something big" he whispered.

"Our intelligence has brought to our attention that Zorc has expanded his influence to the final frontier - outer space. He is developing space ships that can withstand the environment above this world's atmosphere and he is planning to expand his influence to other worlds such as Astral World."

"Astral World? No, that means Astral's in trouble," whispered Yuma to himself, his eyes widening abruptly.

"We will need to launch a campaign that can take to the stars and defeat Zorc before he can overtake any other worlds. This one has already fallen to him and we've suffered heavy casualties, courtesy of his empire. How trite of him to wish to corrupt other worlds…"

"That's why we can't let it happen," burst Tyranno Hassleberry, tipping his hat.

"Exactly," agreed Atem. "When the time comes and we must enter a campaign into space, I have chosen Kite Tenjo and Mizar to lead it," as he gestured to the two of them, whom nodded in return. "I trust that their Galaxy-Eyes Dragons will be more than enough to withstand the emptiness of deep space and deliver a finishing blow to our enemies, preventing them from reaching any other worlds. I am due to have a meeting with the leaders of Astral World in due time and we will further discuss necessary actions."

"Now, that is all I really have to discuss at this meeting, so I dismiss all of you for now. Our next meeting will be held tomorrow evening at eight o'clock," Atem stated.

Zane placidly walked out of the room, headed for his bedroom where he would go to shower and change into his sleeping attire before falling into the realm of dreams where he would rest for the battle tomorrow. He had no regrets regarding Yusei and the argument for he knew he was in the right and he felt as though nothing justified Yusei's argument for it based on naivety.

Yusei, on the other hand, found himself atop the castle's roof. He sat, staring out at the wild and wonderful scenery of the land before him, which stretched out for miles and miles in all directions underneath the rising moon. Deep in his own thoughts, he meditated, wondering just how he could save Leo from the hell he was currently in.

"Leo… I failed you and no matter what, I won't give up on you."

He recalled when Luna and Rally left to return to their respective palaces in Heaven and how heartbroken they were over the failure to free Leo from madness. Their devastation gnawed at him, making him long for something to truly redeem Leo back to what he once was.

In Heaven, Luna sat upon the sofa in the parlor at her palace where she lived with her wife, Haruka, and their duel spirits. She couldn't take the war anymore and was so torn over what happened to her brother that she left the Duel Monsters Spirit World entirely and returned home to Heaven where she would wait for the war to end. Saddened and fearful, she felt her heart aching inside her chest, as she drowned in despair, worrying that her brother would forever be in the clutches of darkness.

"I just don't know anymore," she cried as Haruka tried to comfort her, caressing her back.

Kuribon, whom was sitting next to her, tried to snuggle against her to let her know how much she loved her, but it was to little use. Luna's heart was truly broken and she didn't know how to repair it. What was worst of all was the fact that just before the battle when Leo lost himself to the darkness, she had an argument with him over his frequent display of apathy and childishness even in the face of danger.

She cried into her hands as Haruka worried that she would never be the same again. Sunlight Unicorn stood on its four legs alongside Luna and it snuggled its face against hers, offering condolences and Luna, in disparity, hugged him as she cried, longing for a chance to apologize for what she said to her brother before he was captured.

"Yusei, please save my brother…" she cried, unable to conceal her tears as they fell from her yellow eyes.

Back in the Duel Monsters Spirit world, Yusei still sat upon the roof the castle of the Knights of Atlantis, contemplating a way to bring back Leo from the darkness. He would remain in deep thought for as long as it took if it provided a solution to the dilemma at hand, but he couldn't think of anything. Refusing to surrender his will, he decided that he, himself, would track down Leo and he would bring him back to the light. He went to the tower room where Stardust Dragon slept and awoke him, tapping at his face, to alert it of his plan. Mounting himself atop his neck, they soared off into the night sky without so much as even telling any of the others. Draconian as it may seem to potentially put himself in harm's way for the safety of a friend, Yusei knew that he couldn't forget about the promise he made to Leo.

Jack walked down the hallway in his crimson sleeping robes, wondering where his husband was. He hadn't seem him since he ran off during the conference and it wasn't like him to just dart off somewhere without alerting others. Curious, he ran into Akiza, whom was headed to the kitchen for a nighttime snack before heading off to her bedroom where her wife Sherry Le Blanc was waiting for her.

"No, I haven't seen Yusei since the meeting. I figured he probably ran to your room. I have no idea where he could be. Maybe on the roof? He likes to hang out there a lot," she answered.

"Well than, I guess I'll just have to check it out," Jack replied, immediately heading to the roof.

Once there, he found no trace of Yusei and he wondered if maybe he was with Stardust Dragon, so he went to the tower where the dragon roosted and was startled to find him gone.

"Damn it, Yusei," cursed Jack before rushing downstairs to alert the castle that Yusei was missing.

"He's what?" shrieked Yugi, whose face lit up with panic.

"Gone. Gone like the wind. Stardust Dragon is missing too, so my hunch is that he rode off on it to go and find Leo. It's been three hours since the meeting ended and he should be back by now with how dangerous it is outside the castle and besides, according to your rules, all of us are supposed to be back here by midnight and it's past midnight and he's still out there," Jack explained.

It was true that Yusei never missed the curfew and he had been gone for far too long for it to have just been a simple nightly outing. Of course, the castle was massive and contained within it hundreds of different rooms and chambers and a thorough search would first need to be conducted before an expedition of the outside grounds would initiate, but it was unlikely that Yusei was still here with Stardust Dragon gone.

"This isn't good," frowned Yugi, his dark violet eyes glistening with worry.

"We have to send out a search party for him. For all we know, he could've went off to find Leo himself and that will only lead to disaster."

"I agree. I'll alert the entire castle and we'll send out a search party immediately," nodded Yugi.

"I'll run up to my room to change into my battle gear and then I'll go to the tower where Red Dragon Archfiend roosts and I'll meet you in the skies above the castle," said Jack.

"Alright. I'll be atop Gandora and we'll lead this expedition together. We'll make sure we find him, but it could be scary because he obviously has a few hours on us," explained Yugi.

"We have to try and find him before it's too late," Jack sighed.

Yugi merely nodded. A search was about to begin.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO SEE MORE REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH WHEN SOMEONE DOES.


	51. Like Signers, Like Saviors

Throughout the dark and lonely night, Yusei Fudo soared, seated atop his most trusted creature's neck, as they expedited across the lands, headed directly for the most likely location where Leo would be hiding - the castle of Leo himself - a gargantuan structure built to be the primary setting for the Dark One's forces in this region of the planet. It would be a bout a day's time before they'd reach said place because it was a few thousand miles away and Stardust Dragon would need to rest. Yusei, blinded by his devotion to Leo, didn't care if he was throwing himself in danger's way. All he cared about was Leo and his promise to always protect him. Yes, he knew that he stood no chance against Zorc or his minions, but he had to try to sneak Leo out of the castle and at worst case, if he was caught he would merely use his Signer powers to protect himself or if necessary, make a deal with Zorc in exchange for Leo's freedom.

"I've gotta save him. Even if it means putting myself in harm's way," he whispered to himself, feeling the wind rush against his face as billions of stars illuminated the night sky above him. "Leo, I'm coming for you, pal…"

"What do you mean he darted off on his own to find Leo?" shouted Zane, whom was livid. His face looked as if it was a bomb ready to detonate and his fists curled, unable to contain the vicious anger boiling within him.

"He went to find Leo. It's been haunting him for a while now and he feels responsible for the whole matter. Mad he is, going off like this on his own. He knows damn well he doesn't stand a chance against Zorc without us backing him, assuming Zorc is even there" explained Kite Tenjo as they both darted to the towers where their beasts were staying.

Suddenly, it was a full scare assault on the only place they knew he could have went to - Leo's castle that Zorc had given to him to command legions of soldiers from for this particular geographic region. There was no other place they could be for it the closest of Zorc's strongholds in terms of location to their own stronghold for they had destroyed and purged all of the strongholds Zorc has in their territory since the start of the war. Across the planet, Zorc had countless strongholds, but since the Pharaoh's army had had such great success in liberating the hundreds of miles worth of terrain in the past few weeks, Zorc's forces were losing much ground rapidly.

Also, another reason that led them to believe that this place was where Yusei headed off to was because at the conference held earlier that night, its discovery and plans for a future assault upon it were important discussion topics.

"He's gotta be there," said Yugi, whom was riding atop Gandora's neck as the massive black dragon soared across the lands - the many crimson gems lining its body glistening in the starlight.

"My husband has never done anything this stupid!" scowled Jack from atop Red Dragon Archfiend's neck.

This was possibly the most dangerous assault being planned upon the forces of darkness yet. The entire gang - as well as a series of generals and large battalions of soldiers were on their way to a castle stronghold built by Zorc's forces and Leo was made commander of in an attempt to destroy it for good, all thanks to the motivation given by Yusei. Dragons filled the skies and atop them were their owners and war jets gifted to them by the Egyptian Gods themselves journeyed alongside them, carrying hundreds of ground troops that would be used in the assault.

"So, you mean this? We're really assaulting Leo's castle?" asked Jaden, whom was riding atop the back of Elemental Hero Neos as he flew through the air. Alongside him were a few other Elemental Heroes and Yubel.

"Yes, it's a surprise attack and it's the only way to save Yusei," answered Yugi.

"What if this is just a suicide mission? Are you sure you know you're doing?" shouted Jesse from atop Rainbow Dragon.

"Of course he does. My pal has all the answers! Right, Yug," shouted Joey from atop Red-Eyes.

"Oh great, they let Wheeler come along," smirked Jack.

"Hey, I heard that, blondie!" yelled Joey.

"We need a plan of action. What do we do when we get there?" asked Rebecca from atop Diamond Head Dragon.

"Kick ass, hon," answered Mai from atop Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"The Gods themselves may be making an appearance tomorrow evening," boldly stated Atem.

"It's gonna be a few hours til we get there, but the question is what if Zorc's too strong for us?" asked Akiza from atop Black Rose Dragon.

"I don't know how he could go without telling us," worried Crow from atop Black Winged Dragon.

"He was an idiot is what he was. Now we have to risk our own lives for him and he might not even be there!" cursed Zane from atop Cyberdark Dragon.

The entire fleet sped full-speed ahead towards Leo's castle. It would be a few hours until they reached it and they knew that they had to act quickly if they wanted to reach Yusei. This was possibly the most dangerous mission they had ever went on and none of them could fathom how irresponsible Yusei was for going alone like he did, but the bonds they shared with him were what drove them to proceed.

"There it is," whispered Yusei to himself as he Stardust Dragon approached the castle after about a day of flying. The moon was rising into the sky and dusk had settled upon the land in a complimentary manner.

It was gargantuan, being about the same size as that of the castle of the three knights, but being made of black stone that seemed to seethe with a gore-like sensation. Dozens of towers jutted from its base structure, forming a circular-like shape around the central structure that extended high above most of the rest of the castle. Atop it looked like a massive cathedral-like structure that seemed to be the head of it all. Yusei was disturbed to see legions of Zorc's shadow warriors marching around the front draw bridge, which seemed to be the main entrance to the castle.

"Stardust, I need you to make us invisible while we land on one of those towers and go to find Leo. He pulled back, soaring far away enough form the castle to extinguish his visibility away from the potential eyes of the many guards, whom could spy and enemy. "Alright, now head to that tower!"

Stardust Dragon, now invisible, landed atop one of the towers, leaving Yusei alone to venture into the evil one's lair. This would not be pretty and he knew it, but it was just something he felt that he had to do. Stardust Dragon expressed a gaze of worry upon his white face as he watched Yusei enter through the door into the tower itself, before flying off far from sight where he would wait until Yusei would contact him via his Signer mark.

"Alright, so I'm in," Yusei whispered to himself, walking down what seemed to be a spiral staircase that dove deeper and deeper into what felt like the depths of Hell. An occasional torch lit the way, hanging from the cryptic walls reminiscent of a dungeon. Yusei was surprised that he hadn't yet ran into any of Zorc's goons and it wasn't until he reached a doorway that he hid against the side of the wall for cover. Shadow Warriors were lurking in the room ahead and they were marching in a military-like procession. "I have avoid them…"

"Alright men, you know what you have to do. Just patrol the castle halls and make sure nothing is out of place," ordered the one who seemed to be the leader.

Thinking abruptly, Yusei darted back up the staircase and found another door, which he opened to find an interesting room that had large windows perched in the one corner. Through them, one could see an eloquent view of the land that stretched out for miles before the rising moon. Taking a moment to gaze at its majesty, Yusei caught himself and remembered his mission, opening another door that led outside to a very long bridge-like structure that extended to the main building of the castle. Being cautious not to fall, he walked across it, glancing at the ground hundreds of feet below.

"Damn door," he cursed under his breath once he reached the other side of the bridge, fooling with the door and finally pulling it open. He was now in the main building of the castle and he knew that was likely where Leo's - and Zorc's respective quarters would be. Pressing on, he made sure to conceal himself in the darkness of the dimly lit place that reminded one of a medieval style castle with a Hellish twist. Some of the creatures he had seen roaming the halls of the castle were more evil and demonic looking than he could've ever imagined. When the final battle against Zorc would occur - if tonight - all Hell would surely break lose as this castle's inhabitants would charge the battle field in all their demonic glory.

"Hey Yugi, are we almost there?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, I'm getting' hungry," complained Crow.

"We're almost there," Yugi replied.

The gang had been traveling for quite a few hours now and it was both fearful and empowering to know that they were soon going to take on the Dark One if he was there. On they went, high above the land below and witnessing an occasional battle between the Pharaoh's respective forces and those of Zorc somewhere on said terrain, but flying over it to keep to their current mission.

"When we get there, I'll kill Yusei if Zorc hasn't already," threatened Zane.

"Be nice. Yusei probably didn't expect us to follow him like we are and he probably thinks we're all back at the castle wondering where he is," replied Crow.

"Even I admit, it was a bloody stupid thing to do on Yusei's part. How could he go off without us like this? It just doesn't make any sense!" confessed Jack, speaking of his husband.

"I don't agree with it either, but Yusei did what he felt he had to do for Leo and we can't judge him," replied Akiza.

"Judge him? I'll strangle him when I get a hold of him!" warned Jack.

Despite the animosity regarding Yusei's actions, onward was the only way to go and they all knew that. This mission was set up so rapidly that it was barely even a stable plan. Only time would tell if Yusei was still alive and if he would even so much as bringing back Leo. It was now nighttime again and it was difficult to see anything.

Back at Leo's castle, Yusei darted through rooms and halls, carefully and meticulously concealing his presence from all he would encounter. He used his signer powers to turn himself invisible at times and to even maneuver locked doors and other disturbances which were in his way of finding his friend. In some rooms, he found what seemed to be devices of torture such as guillotines and iron maidens among many other draconian things, which were often stained with what looked like blood, showcasing the sick and twisted nature of the Dark One. Both perplexed and disturbed, he marched on, determined to find Leo.

What surprised him the most was that he hadn't yet been detected. . Thanks to his Signer powers, he was able to preserve himself - or so he thought. He couldn't help but worry that what if Zorc did know he was there and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush him and than let eternal torment unfold in his life? It was eerie to think about and even more frightening to imagine just what exactly the dark lord's intentions would be if he was caught.

After searching through many rooms and hallways relentlessly for about two and a half hours, he finally came to a long and narrow hallway that had running down its dead center a black velvet rug. Following it, Yusei found himself walking for what seemed like forever and he finally came to a doorway at its end. Noticing the serpentine design carved into the doorknobs, he twisted them with grave reluctance, fearing the worst and hoping for the best.

To his sheer surprise, he was outside, standing upon a large balcony dozens of feet in area. What was even more shocking was that at its edge stood a man with long green hair, gazing out at the open wilderness of the world. His heart began beating intensely and he knew in fact that it was Leo. Rushing towards him, he called his name.

"Leo!"

But the man did not turn around.

"Leo, it's me - Yusei! Please tell me you can hear me."

"Oh, I can hear you alright," he replied in a low voice, muffled against the howling winds that scorched the architecture.

"Leo, I've come to rescue you, so let's get out of here and I'll help you. We can help you and we'll purge you of whatever evil forces are controlling you. Just trust me!"

"Yusei, you must take me for a fool if you believe that I'm really going to come with you. My allegiance is now to my master and his cause. I'm going to give you a chance to leave before I kill you, unless of course you desire for your blood to be spilt here and now."

"Leo, I know this isn't the real you. You have to listen to me. I came here to save you and I promise that that's what I'm gonna do. Now, please, Leo, just come with me and I'll get you help. I'm begging…"

"Yusei, you leave me no choice…"

With that, Leo turned around, the hatred manifesting within his ominous tone as it carried itself upon the wind, setting the stage for what was yet to occur. Leo drew a sword made entirely of dark energy and charged at Yusei, aiming to stab him in the heart.

"Leo, this isn't the real you. I know you still have good in you!" Yusei pleaded, using his own blade sanctified by the light of the Gods to fend off Leo's attacks.

"The old me died a long time ago and you really need to stop clinging to it. I'm now a servant of Zorc and this is where I'll stay you idiot!" Leo shouted, trying effortlessly to impale Yusei somehow, but to no avail.

"Leo, look to the light and you can always find your way. I still believe in you!"

"Can't you see? I've gone too far into the darkness to ever reach the light! It's too late for me, Yusei."

"It's never too late. You can always change your ways. Don't you remember all the good you helped us do back on earth when we were alive?"

"Those times don't matter anymore. All that matters now is killing you and throwing your body to my master so he can have something to play with!"

By now, Leo had caught Yusei off guard and slashed his side with the blade, causing Yusei to fall and exposing himself as vulnerable to him. Leo, seizing the opportunity, walked slowly towards him, holding his blade in the direction of Yusei's face and as the Signer took what seemed to be his final breaths, something unexpected happened.

"Kill him…" whispered the chilling voice of Seto Kaiba as he walked through the doors and onto the balcony. His black cloak trailing behind him, he smiled maniacally as he prepared to witness the slaughter of Yusei Fudo.

Glancing back, Kaiba caught Yusei's attention, but before he could do anything, he had to brace himself for the terrible sin Leo was about to commit upon the one whom was both his mentor and his closest friend.

Suddenly, Leo's attack was halted as blood began pouring from his arm. Something was thrown at him, sharp like a knife, but revolving like a boomerang. Everyone turned their faces to see Cyberdark Dragon floating at the edge of the grand balcony. Atop it stood Zane Truesdale, whom bore an expression of hatred and ferocity that burned brightly within him, surging through every vein and artery in his body and cathartically preparing to release itself in what he was about to do.

"You!" shouted Leo.

Zane remained silent as he ordered his beast to strike at Kaiba, whom dodged the blasts of black energy shot at him. Yusei was able to get up and he resumed his sword fight with Leo and the two of them clashed, forcing their swords at one another. While Leo truly intended to kill, Yusei intended to save, even if it meant risking his own life.

Zane jumped off his dragon and pulled out his sword as he placidly crept towards Kaiba, whom laughed.

"Guards, kill him," he whispered as five of the skeletal warriors in the black cloaks came rushing out of the castle, lusting t murder Zane.

Without even saying a word, Zane lunged at them, swinging his sword in ways no one thought were possible. He slaughtered and slay all of them in a matter of seconds and they didn't even so much as scar him.

"What else ya got," Zane taunted, licking his lips as he glared at Kaiba, whom in a spontaneous burst of anger, charged at him and the two became engulfed in a duel of the swords, fighting to kill.

"Don't you remember in life when I defeated you in that legendary duel and took your title of world's second greatest duelist?" taunted Zane, wanting to antagonize Kaiba.

"Don't remind me," Kaiba cursed, fighting back even harder now with the mention of such a humiliating memory.

The others arrived as the entire castle lit up in flames and war broke out. The Pharaoh's warplanes landed on the ground in the fields before it, unleashing hundreds of duel spirits fighting along his side as countless of Zorc's minions poured out from the front entrance of the castle, colliding in an all-out war. Warriors shot arrows lit with flaming tips at the castle, catching parts of it on fire as blood was spilt and limbs were lost. This was going to be the greatest battle yet.

"Leo, I love you. Please understand," struggled Yusei as he continued his duel with him, but the green-haired man showed apathy.

"Shut up and fight, you weakling!"

Grinding his teeth, Yusei complied, praying that somehow, he would expel all the evil out of his friend and deliver him unto light.

In the sky above the castle, Jack ordered Red Dragon Archfiend to set ablaze the towers, incinerating them in the lava-like inferno his creature was capable of producing. One tower even began to crumble under the intense heat and brimstone shot at it by Red dragon Archfiend.

The aerial force was looking great and Mai, Rebecca, and their respective dragons gave Zorc's soldiers atop the towers and their winged-beasts in the air a great run for their money as they clashed. Mai's Harpie Ladies went screeching through the wild wind, grabbing Zorc's minions off the tops of the castle and hurling them over the edges.

The biggest threat of all came with Jesse. The massive Rainbow Dragon began unleashing huge blasts of prismatic light from its mouth as it disintegrated hundreds of Zorc's warriors, shining through their malefic souls.

Yugi rode atop Gandora as he led the entire fleet with both Kite and Mizar atop their respective Galaxy-Eyes Dragons along his sides. This castle was going to crumble in due time if this battle kept up the way it was going. It was almost as if it was quaking the entire planet itself.

"Jack, go find you friend! We'll take care of the rest of the battle," ordered Yugi.

"Alright. Akiza, Kalin, Crow, let's go!" Jack complied as all of the Signers flew upon their respective dragons, trying to locate the balcony where the fight with Leo was taking place.

In an attempt to reconcile with Leo and get him to see the light after all, the remaining Signers all went to the grand balcony where Zane was fighting Kaiba and Yusei was fighting Leo. It was a showdown that seemed as if it would extend to the ends of the earth and back for neither side would back down, ceasing to surrender both dignity and blade to the awesome power of the notorious enemy. Though both fights kept their respective distance from one another, it was somehow not surprising that Zane and Yusei were not helping one another - likewise with Leo and Kaiba.

"Yusei, just give up on me already! I'll never be your friend ever again!" shouted Leo, grinding his teeth.

"Never, Leo!" Yusei retaliated finally smacking the sword out of Leo's hands before pinning him down on the floor.

Zane and Kaiba continued to fight and all Hell was breaking lose between them. Kaiba noticed Leo's collapse and surrendered his guard for one moment, giving Zane the opportunity to strike him down once and for all. Before he knew it, Kaiba was pierced in the stomach by Zane's venomous blade, which notoriously afflicted its victims with doses of poison to further provoke their inevitable death - trite of him it seemed.

Blood gushed out of Kaiba's mouth as his entire body quaked with disparity and hopelessness. He was defeated and he knew it. It was as if all the ambition within him had faded away, far from the sight of his own mind, which was trembling with vulnerability and fear as General Truesdale stood over him in conquest, preparing to deliver the final blow that would surely end his life, sending him to judgment before the Gods before being eradicated from existence for violating the laws of the afterlife.

"Tell the gods that I'm the one who killed you," Zane smirked before raising his blade…

"Go ahead and do it! Kill me once and for all! It'd be better than joining you again!" Leo spat as Yusei stood over him in triumph.

"No," sighed Yusei, lowering his blade and extending his hand to Leo.

"Yusei!" shouted Kalin as he, Crow, Akiza, and Jack, all atop their own respective dragons, reached the edge of the balcony.

"What's going on? Leo!" shouted Akiza.

"Hold on, little buddy! We're here to help you!" shouted Crow.

Although Leo scowled and tried to resist Yusei's embrace, Yusei grabbed hold of Leo, locking him in a tight grip as he activated his Signer powers. Suddenly his mark, along with the marks of the others began emitting a powerful glow and Leo began screaming for release.

"Let go of me!" he kicked and struggled, but in his weakened state was unable to break Yusei's hold.

"What's happening?" questioned Akiza.

"It's almost like something divine is happening…" replied Jack.

Suddenly, a tear in the universe ripped itself open and form it came soaring a gargantuan serpentine dragon of red energy. It's roar frightened all of Zorc's minions brave enough to gaze at it and it flew before the grand balcony where the scene was taking place. It was the Crimson Dragon.

"The Crimson Dragon…" whispered Yusei as he still struggled to contain Leo.

The Crimson Dragon unleashed from its mouth a multi-colored ray of energy that fired directly at Leo, cascading light and explosion in all directions. No one understood what was going on and they almost feared for the safety of both Yusei and Leo.

With a great cry, Leo felt his entire body become engulfed din the energy of the Crimson Dragon's power. It was as if every space of both his body and soul were being penetrated by its burning light that incinerated all of the hatred and anger and darkness that the powers of Zorc had placed there. It was a true liberation disguised as a crucifixion before the eyes of the others as they bore witness to the purge.

When the light cleared, a sensation of uncertainty filled the air, but then it was almost as if a wave of tranquility replaced it almost instantly as they witnessed Leo, still standing there, was no longer struggling against Yusei and the power of the Crimson Dragon. Appearing tired and worn, Leo gazed at the divine dragon and remained silent.

"Leo, I call your name and I now declare that you are free of all the malefic forces that controlled you. Now go and do no more wrong," the dragon spoke before vanishing form sight.

"Yusei…?" Leo struggled, weary and remorseful.

"Leo," smiled Yusei at last. He wrapped his muscular arms round him as Leo clung to him, tears falling from his face.

"I'm sorry… Zorc made me do things and I didn't have control over them. He used the Light of destruction and the Orichalcos and the Dark Signer powers to control me and I did so many horrible things," Leo sobbed as his head rested upon Yusei's shoulder.

"It's alright, Leo," Yusei consoled, ceasing to let go of him.

Akiza pressed her hands gently upon her chest as she witnessed this beautiful moment, wishing that Luna was here to see it as well.

Refusing to move, Yusei felt there, holding and comforting the crying Leo as he felt the howling wind blow through his jet black hair. The battle was not yet over.

Not so far away, Zane stood, prepared to deliver the finishing blow to Kaiba as he laughed, ushering in his final words to his former rival.

"Say goodnight, Seto," Zane gritted, prepared to strike.

Suddenly, black lightning struck the castle and before them stood Yami Marik, Don Thousand, and Nightshroud. With the flick of a wrist by Don Thousand, Kaiba was raised into the air and thrown far into the distance, crashing somewhere atop one of castle's many towers.

"Very powerful you are to defeat someone as mighty as Kaiba," he said, admiring Zane's physical appearance and skills.

"I'll kill all of you just like I did him," Zane panted, feeling the cold sweat race down his cheeks.

"I think not," said Nightshroud. "Per the orders of our lord, this entire place is going to be destroyed and all of you will go down with it."

"And we get to watch," laughed Yami Marik.

"Nightshroud, Yami Marik, Don Thousand!" gasped Yugi as he arrived at the scene. Behind him were Jaden and Yuma.

"Nice to see you again, Jaden," chuckled Nightshroud.

"Likewise, Yuma," added Don Thousand.

"Your string of victories will not last for our lord has plans for all of you and in the end only he and those loyal to him will survive," warned Nightshroud.

"Now to finish you off. I want to see you all go down in ruins with this castle, which will explode in a matter of minutes. The explosion will be so great that everyone both in and around the castle will be caught in it and death will meet their very breaths and only those loyal to Zorc will be saved. Fire and explosion will be shot miles into the air and the surrounding lands and surely none of you will escape," threatened Don Thousand as he raised his hand to the sky and suddenly the castle began shaking. "Death is inevitable for all of you."

With those words, he, Yami Marik, and Nightshroud all vanished from sight, leaving the Signers to their fate.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" shouted Yugi as he ran over to Yusei and Leo.

Stardust Dragon, whom took part in the overall battle, revealed itself to Yusei as he climbed atop it with Leo. Yugi got atop Gandora, and Yuma and Jaden atop the backs of Utopia and Neos, as well as Zane atop Cyberdark Dragon as everyone began to evacuate the castle, which was about to explode in any due minute.

"Everyone, evacuate! Get back in your war planes and take off!" Yugi announced as they flew around the castle, issuing to their troops to immediately evacuate.

"Is there anyway we can contain the explosion?" asked Yusie.

"I don't think. It's just far to catastrophic and surely its effects are going to be extremely detrimental to this entire area," worried Yugi as they watched hundreds of their troops scramble away from the castle and its surrounding grounds, returning to their war places to take off and abandon this nightmare of a place.

"Hurry!" shouted Jaden.

In a grand rush, everyone took off, leaving behind this horrible place as the Pharaoh's warplanes lifted into the skies, taking flight and desperately attempting to escape the terror chasing them. Within minutes, the entire castle exploded and massive pillars of fire and terror were sent hurling in all directions as the everyone serving in the Pharaoh's army retreated as fast as they could. The massive blast of hellish inferno chased them and they barely got away, retreating at full speed. Only minimal casualties were experienced on this fateful night that had changed the destiny of one man whom was doomed to damnation , but was now able to walk in the light of day.

The next day, everyone had returned to the castle of the Knights of Atlantis where a ceremony was being held, commending those who fought valiantly in the battle against the forces of Zorc. Yusei, feeling guilty for pulling everyone into it via his careless retreat to save a friend, was thankful that Leo was now indeed saved and purged of all evil.

Yugi and stood before the thrones of the three knights, speaking and congratulating everyone on a job well done as well as remembering the few who had fallen. Next to Yugi stood Silent Magician, whom had a hands folded at her waist, gently grasping her scepter. Also, Dark Magician Girl stood, initiating a huge round of applause that would have the entire main chamber aroused with cheer.

"We still have much to accomplish, but last night we achieved a major victory and overpowered our foes with the might of our hearts, but do not become indolent for the battles ahead will be even tougher and more grave in nature. This is only the beginning," spoke Atem.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE MORE THAN JUST ONE OR TWO PEOPLE REVIEWING. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**


	52. The Evil One's Council

At Zorc's castle, the Dark One himself sat upon his infernal throne of black stone, coping with the frustration his servants had brought upon him with the recent defeat at Leo's castle. Barely able to contain his anger, he sat, nearly clawing at his own forehead with his sharp nails, which jutted out of his hands like knives. This loss was critical and he knew that if such routine kept up, he would surely lose everything he had already gained. Before him stood his most trusted and high-ranking servants, expressing their sincerest apologies for the defeat.

"I apologize, my lord. You'll have to excuse us," explained Nightshroud, bowing his head.

"Yes, it is not in our nature to lose, but this time the circumstances were a bit odd and we were so outnumbered. We haven't even used the best of our warriors against them yet. We didn't conquer this planet for nothing. We did it with the help of our most ferocious creatures and we have yet to unleash most of them upon our adversaries," explained Don Thousand.

"Yes, I want to make note of that that we haven't yet unleashed upon them our most terrifying creatures," began Zorc, scratching his chin.

Zorc's castle was the most visually frightening place one could ever imagine. The exterior was much like that of Leo's castle, but far larger. There were many tall towers surrounding a gargantuan central building, being connected by numerous bridges and smaller chambers. The castle itself was made of large black stone that seemed to repel any light from entering its shadowy territory. Many gargoyles jutted out from edges upon its roofs, displaying an aura of absolute evil. It truly was a sanctuary for infernal majesty such as the God of Darkness himself, allowing him to maliciously sit upon his throne and conduct his imperial tyranny so as to afflict the lives of billions forced into submission unto him. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: If any of you have ever played the Legend of Zelda, try to think more along the lines of a combination of Ganon's castle from Ocarina of Time combined with Hyrule Castle from Twilight Princess and Castle Volkihar from Skyrim, but with an even more extreme evil/demonic/dark twist and bigger.**

The throne room, which they were now in, was a massive hall near the top of the castle. It almost resembled a cathedral's interior, but lacking pews or seating of any kind, despite the throne itself. It was long, probably well over two hundred feet in length, and the ceiling was very high, at a hundred feet or so. In terms fo width, the room was around forty-five feet.. Numerous black pillars of stone lined the edges of the room as a blood-red carpet ran along its dead center, leading to the end where the mighty throne itself sat, facing all before it.

Zorc, in his primary form, was about seven feet tall and had large black leathery wings that jutted from his back and each of them bore spikes lining their sides. His eyes were black and lifeless, but had the ability to glow blood red when he was angered, while his toe and finger nails protruded from said body parts as if they were knives, sharp and deadly, being much longer and razor-esque than mere claws. His body itself was muscular and impressive, boasting behemoth biceps and triceps and rock-hard abs. His face, ugliest and most demonic of all, had two curled horns protruding from its sides, while possessing deadly fangs of knife-like teeth in his mouth, and crooked nose. Long, raven-colored hair fell beyond his shoulders as his skin shone black as night.

Dissatisfied, he grew impatient with his servants, slamming his fist upon the arm of his throne, cursing their very names as he demanded better than what he knew was happening.

"I want the Pharaoh brought to me and I will tend to him myself! We're losing territory rapidly as his forces encroach upon what is rightfully mine! I can't trust any of you with anything. You all have shown such disregard for my empire in allowing him to do this. Even you two! You two are supposed to be my two greatest generals" he shouted, pointing directly at both Nightshroud and Don Thousand.

Nightshroud, a tall skeletal figure of great bone density with glowing blue eyes and concealment under a flowing and long black cloak, and Don Thousand, whom was a tall and flamboyant-looking figure with black armor covering his entire body as his long blonde hair with red bangs hung from his head, both gazed at their master, speechless at how he could accuse them of such an act as failure.

"Two greatest generals? What about me? I'm just as powerful and great as both of them!" shrieked a shocked Yami Marik as he gasped before his lord, astonished at how he could disregard him before his two comrades.

Don Thousand couldn't help but conceal a minor chuckle as Zorc slapped his forehead, shaking his head at Yami Marik's claim.

"You are no where near as powerful as either of them and I don't expect nearly as much from you, you buffoon. Your powers are limited compared to these two, whom are practically deities in their own rights and possess credentials truly deserving of the rank of generals. You are nothing more than a high-ranking soldier! Don't make me laugh," Zorc taunted.

"My lord," began Don Thousand, bowing to the Dark One. "The Pharaoh has beaten us not because we failed you. Both Nightshroud and myself have barely dealt with either him or his forces. The one whom has been dealing with them and that has failed you miserably is Seto Kaiba, but don't worry because I'm sure that we probably won't be seeing him any longer. You see, my lord, he nearly lost his life at the hands of Zane Truesdale, but Nightshroud and I arrived at the last moment, just in time to save him. I, disgusted at his failure, used my power to send him flying away from the battle scene. He landed somewhere else at the castle and likely got caught in the explosion. He wasn't strong enough to serve you , my lord. He's not worth our time. He couldn't even escape the castle's destruction."

"I never trusted him," scowled Nightshroud, crossing his arms. "There was always something about him… Like he wasn't truly one of us. I feel that he was more in this for his own goals rather than for a unified empire of darkness under you, my master."

"Our powers are growing and soon we will be what we once were," said Nightshroud.

"Yes," agreed Nightshroud. "My lord, when we revived you from your prior state, we drained so much of our own power to do so and we are eagerly anticipating the return of our former powers, which we gave unto you to fuel your return to power. Don Thousand, myself, and even the Great Leviathan have lost so much of what we once had and we did it all for you."

"Yes, as I have promised, Nightshroud, your powers will return to you when the time is right. As of now, you are gradually regaining them over time and once I acquire what I want, you will be more powerful than you can ever imagine for I will reward you for your loyalty. You are my highest-ranking generals and you will rule under me as lords, governing various regions of this wretched planet," explained Zorc.

"Of course, my lord," he replied, bowing his head in reverence.

Suddenly, the great doors at the entrance to the throne room were slammed wide open and someone, fueled with rage, stormed inward, pacing towards them all.

"You three!" his cold voice shrieked a she pointed abruptly at the three standing before Zorc.

"How is he still alive?" whispered Don Thousand.

"Damn you, child," muttered Nightshroud.

"Oh, great. You're back," scowled Yami Marik, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I am!" shouted Kaiba as he, scarred and weary, approached them. "You left me at that forsaken place to die! You wanted me to die so I'd be sent to the Gods and they'd wipe me form exist after I failed their judgment. You better hope our master forbids me from killing all three of you!"

"You've done nothing but disappoint and fail our lord ever since you were swore allegiance to him!" accused Nightshroud.

"Someone as apthetic as you isn't worthy of our lord!" Don Thousand smirked.

The air in the room grew so tense that it was as if it could be severed with a knife. Boiling between Kaiba and is rivals was a grandiose feud of unimaginable magnitude. They didn't like him and he didn't like them. Adversaries working fort he same master they were, blatantly longing to slaughter one another.

"You!" screamed Kaiba as he reached for Don Thousand's neck.

"Enough!" demanded Zorc, making them halt their argument. "You all have disappointed me in recent weeks for allowing the Pharaoh to gain this much victory, but especially you, Kaiba! You've had more failures under your watch than anyone else and it is your fault that they were able to re-capture their green-haired friend and take him back to the side of light!"

"Please… my lord…" whimpered Kaiba.

"Agh!" screamed Zorc, rising form his throne as he held out his hand and levitated Kaiba into the air, slamming him against one of the giant pillars at the side of the room numerous times as he cringed with pain until Zorc returned him to the floor before the throne, slamming him against the three stairs that led to the throne's platform. Reaching his hand upward, Kaiba begged.

"I'm sorry!"

Insulted, Zorc shot from his hands black lightning that shocked Kaiba, sending an exploding sensation of pain all throughout his body as agony and despair dominated over him, making him wish for mercy.

When the madness stopped, Kaiba remained silent as Zorc laughed.

"You are weak. Now, get out of my sight until I give you your next mission. You're lucky I'm keeping you at all."

Kaiba, rising, turned around, escorting himself out of the room while his rivals laughed under their breaths, feeling the pleasant sensation of conquest surge through their minds as the one they loathed was punished and rightfully so.

"He disgusts me," Zorc scowled.

"What are your orders, my lord?" asked Nightshroud.

"We are going to plan something truly extravagant. You see, this will quake the Pharaoh's entire agenda and make him want to run to his pathetic gods, trembling and crying as he begs them for protection. We are going to launch a surprise assault on that castle of theirs and they'll never see it coming. Yes, I think this will truly be the greatest act of revenge we can conjure - destroying their primary base camp and allowing our forces to overrun it."

"This sounds delightfully clever," whispered Don Thousand.

"Yes, but first, we must prepare our assault upon Astral World and its putrid inhabitants. They disgust me with their purity and light. We'll destroy their entire world and enslave their survivors. I'll bash their skulls against rocks and sever their genitals from their body before throwing them in a grinder!" Zorc assured.

Little did the Pharaoh know that in time he would potentially lose everything. The battles were growing more intense with each passing day and more lives were being lost. In a time of such great distress, darkness dominated, evoking sheer detriment upon all whom cling to light. Such was arbitrary for to Zorc, the destruction was sheer bliss, while to others it was sheer horror.

He imagined the Pharaoh, trapped in his grasp, and laying upon a guillotine as his final words were said. All before the sharp blade would fall, slicing off his head and dealing a major blow of damage to the forces of light. This was his desire for the Pharaoh if he was ever captured and he delighted in envisioning it.


	53. Set Controls To Outer Space

**This arc is about Zexal. I know a lot of people judge it and hate, so if you don't want to read this, just skip to chapter 59.**

In his throne room, Zorc sat silently upon his throne, holding in his hands a book, which would surely cause absolute turmoil for the rest of the universe if he managed to do with it what he was hoping to. He slowly ran his fingers upon its golden texture, which contained in its center an image of the eye conected all too much with the topic of the Millennium Items. The Millennium Spell Book, a treasure and archive from eons ago, was the most prized and feared possession of the ancient Egyptians, whom used it's power to contact the world of Duel Spirits and to create the Millennium Items, which brought about an age of ambivalence, surging somewhere between paradise and Hellfire. This book, which was sealed away somewhere far from the prying and tempt eyes of the Egyptian public, had wound up in the Shadow Realm, but it's powers remained useless to Zorc for he could not open its hallowed pages due to a great magical enchantment upon it. Not even his strongest powers could break through this seal, but he knew that it was necessary for him to read the contents of the book. Frustrated, he threw it upon the floor as both Don Thousand and Nightshroud looked onward.

"Idiotic albatross of a defiant piece of literature, why won't you open?" he shouted, slamming himself down upon his throne, throwing a tantrum that echoed his inner rage.

"Zorc, is there any indication of what we need to unlock it and read its secrets?" Don Thousand asked curiously.

"Is there, perhaps, a key of some sort?" Nightshroud added.

"Yes… There are seven keys… And I don't know where they are!" Zorc, shouted, slamming his fist upon the arm of his throne.

"And what are these seven keys?" Nightshroud asked.

Zorc opened his mouth, sighing.

"The seven Millennium Items…"

Back at the castle of the Knights of Atlantis, it was a usual day of training for the Pharaoh's army. General Truesdale was training some new duel spirits - a few warriors types, a fairy-type or two, and a beast-warrior - who had just joined and he was not going easy on them.

"I want to see you all work harder than this! If we're going to beat Zorc than you need to give it your all and this isn't your all, so I'd better see each one of you working harder!" Zane declared.

"Yes, sir," came from the mouths of all the recruits as they did push-ups.

"Aren't you being a little hard on them? Came the playful voice of Jaden from behind. His light-heartedness both amused and disgusted Zane, whom was a true warrior and the most ferocious of all the generals.

"No, I'm not being hard enough, Truesdale replied through his teeth as Jaden's eyes opened widely and Syrus stepped behind him, truly frightened by his older brother's harrowing attitude.

Zane stormed away, his black trench coat undulating behind him as he made his way to the Pharaoh. Sitting upon the throne of Timaeus he was with Yugi at his side alongside the two magicians whom were his eternal servants. Discussing something with General Altas, Atem turned his head to General Truesdale.

"My king, it is important for you to know that my scouts have recently freed a few dozen duel spirits who were enslaved at one of Zorc's torture camps. They've been freed and have taken refuge in Heaven with the majority of this planet's populace, waiting for it to be liberated of the Dark One's influence so they may return."

"Very well, Zane. Keep up the work," Atem nodded before an abrupt flash of blinding white light struck the floor before them.

"I have dire news to tell you," spoke the one known as Ra in his humanoid form. Instantly, everyone of the hundreds of souls in the room bowed to him, recognizing him as one of the three divine gods. His long and glorious blonde hair shone in the light of day as his golden robes rippled according to his gracious and majestic movements, displaying a work of visual art infused with the impeccable power of the gods. "The time has come for you to send a team of your best to the world known as Astral World. There, they will meet its rulers and help protect it from the harm that Zorc is intending to cause it. You know what to do, Atem."

"Yes, my God," Atem nodded as Ra vanished.

"So, it's time?" Yugi asked.

"It's time," his husband agreed.

That evening, Atem stood in a field not so far away from the castle. With him, Yugi and a few others including Zane, Jack, Jaden, Jesse, Mai, Rebecca, Ishizu, and Yusei, watched as he bid farwell to the expedition team, whom were lined before a ship about half the size of a football field, containing two stories. Physically, it was a bit circular, almost like a saucer, and upon it were a great many turrets for fighting oncoming oppressors.

"Team Zexal, we are entrusting you with this salient mission of journeying to Astral World, where you will meet its rulers and defend it from the threat of Zorc. I am wishing you luck and I trust that you will return here successfully," Atem spoke.

"Ah, don't worry. My friends and I won't let ya down. After all, we gotta save Astral!" Yuma enthused as he threw his fist into the air.

"You have a Galaxy-Eyes master with you? How could we lose?" Mizar smiled, swaying backward his gorgeous and long hair of the most vivacious blonde.

"Two," Kite added, nodding.

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves. we've got some ass to whoop," Shark said.

"I'm in too!" Tori added.

"Yeah, I wanna blow up some shit!" enthused Anna Kaboom.  
"We're ready when you are," Yuma nodded.

"There's no way you guys can get this done without me," said Vector, recalling his quote from the first days of his redemption when he joined them to save Astral World for the first time.

Yuma threw his arm around him and the biggest smile etched itself across his vigorous face and he was charged with optimism.

Everyone bid them farewell as they boarded the ship, making their way to its bridge to skyrocket it off into the cosmos. Together, Yuma, Tori, Shark, Kite, Mizar, Anna, Rio, Dumon, Girog, Alito, Quinton, Quatro, Tre, and even Vector were ready for takeoff.

"Engines ready," Kite said.

"Shields to max," Anna said.

"Weapon systems on," Quatro said.

"Systems stabilized," Mizar said.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do. Initiate liftoff," ordered Shark.

The ships computer alerted them of their actions.

"Lift off in 10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

And with a great start and after the Pharaoh and all the others had cleared away enough to get away from the smoke and debris, the ship blasted off, expediently voyaging upward and shattering the sky's limits as they bid farewell to the world that had been their home the past month, setting coordinates for Astral World.

The thrill of blasting off into outer space was powerful and exhilarating, nearly devouring the emotional capacity of everyone on board. Through the windows could they see the darkness of space rapidly approaching them as they were leaving the planet's atmosphere. Finally, they reached it and it was glorious. The lights of billions of stars resonated, shining brilliantly across the galaxy as Tori stared in awe at their beauty, which was something that seemed to calm her after the intense ferocity of the liftoff.

"We're leaving the planet's orbit. Buckle your seatbelts and get ready for hyperspace," Kite said, pressing some buttons upon a control panel.

"Awe, it's all so pretty," Tori admired.

"It's like something you'd see in a movie in life, but even better," Anna added.

"Don't get too happy, girls. We've got a huge battle ahead of us," Shark informed, pulling back his long and purple hair into a ponytail.

At one of the control stations did Yuma sit, mesmerized by everything going on around him. Here he was in the emptiness of space, bearing witness to the intergalactic infinity of the outer reaches and on a journey to se the one he truly cared about most - maybe even more than his husband Shark. Every vein in his body was surging with blood pumping vigorously through it and he felt alive and vibrant, shining with joy over the simple fact that he was going to see Astral soon. All he could think about was getting to see his old friend again, someone he barely got to see. In fact, he was so overjoyed by it that he nearly forgot the true purpose of this mission, focusing on his platonic ambitions instead. He fixed his gaze to the cosmos, stretched out for an infinity of distance before his very eyes, reflecting upon their reddish shade, and with a start did he take to the controls to join his teammates in the race to Astral World. Grabbing hold of them, he muttered to himself, recalling the mission, and throwing all caution to the wind that this would be a grand success.

"It's time to high-five the sky!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. Asteroid Collision

A few hours had passed and Yuma and the gang were cruising through space with their minds focused on the goal at hand, while indulging in the intergalactic beauty of everything before their eyes from the nebulas to the billions of stars to worlds all their own, illuminating the infinite blackness as they bedazzled it, illustrating a brilliant and sublime portrait before their eyes.

"Everything's so pretty," Tori said, staring out one of the windows until her wife Rio calmly caressed her shoulder.

"Tori, we have a mission at hand. Keep your focus on it. A whole world is at stake and it's depending on us to save it," she said, pushing back her long, dark blue hair.

Tori nodded, going back to her post at the controls while Yuma sat, still with his mind on seeing Astral. His heart was beating vigorously and he could already imagine Astral World. It had been quite some time since he had visited it and he was greatly anticipating his return to it, almost shaking in his seat at the thought of it.

"Yuma, what are we going to do as soon as we get there?" Tori asked.

"Go straight to Astral!" he enthused.

"I mean after that," Tori laughed.

"I don't know. Go get something to eat!" he suggested.

"Keep your appetites under control. We've got a mission at hand. I'm sure Zorc is sending his armies to this world already and my guess is that Don Thousand is probably leading the assault on it. We've gotta keep our eyes peeled at all times because with an army the size of Zorc's, anything can happen and it won't ever be pretty," Shark said, activating the ship's thrusters to increase speed.

"Don Thousand, I won't let you do this," Yuma said, clenching his fists as his mind fueled with temporary anger.

"We won't be approaching the vortex for quite awhile, so just keep the ship on auto-pilot and watch for any suspicious activities in the deepness of space. For all we know, Zorc could be trailing us right now," Shark explained.

"I'm hungry," whined Tori.

"We all are," Rio added.

"Get your minds off food. We have a world to save," Kite corrected.

"Oh, I could sure use some duel fuel right now," Yuma muttered to himself before Shark bopped him over the head.

"Get your mind off food and cheer up, you're going to get to see your friend," he spat, raising an eye brow.

"Right! Astral…" Yuma complied, focusing on the mission once again.

Suddenly, the ship quaked as massive fire had hit it, dumbfounding the gang.

"What was that?" Shark demanded.

"Sensors show that we've been hit, but how could we be hit at the speed of light?" Kite asked.

"Only if another ship traveling at the same speed hit us," Quinton answered.

The ship was hit even harder…

"Shoot down whatever it is that's hitting us!" Shark yelled.

"Our scans aren't picking up anything! What could this be?" Dumon reported.

"Look!" Tre pointed.

There was a massive ship even bigger than theirs that made itself visible, sheathing its invisibility feature and its ability to avoid radar. It began shooting rapid fire lasers and some missilies at the ship, exploding upon impact as Tori let out a squeal.

"We're going down!" she yelled.

The state of light speed at which the ship was traveling had stopped and it was now expediting at a normal pace and the enemy ship followed suit, continuing to fire at them until they were forced to crash land on an asteroid.

"Grab hold of something!" shouted Kite.

Everyone did so with Tori clinging to her wife Rio like a child to their stuffed animal as Rio raised an eye brow at her, but was too busy dealing with the situation to express frustration at Tori's lack of strength. The ship plummeted to a the gargantuan space rock's surface, remaining intact for the most part as Kite brought it to landing that wasn't quite a landing but was not quite a crash. The alarm was sounding and everyone took what they thought would be their final breath's, but were proven wrong, thankfully so.

"Are we dead?" Tori asked stuttering.

"What do you think?" Mizar spat sarcastically.

"I can't feel my big muscles anymore!" Girog complained as his husband Alito slapped him.

"Ugh… How are we going to get to Astral World now?" Yuma shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Relax, runt. I'll go to the engine room and see if I can fix it," Kite assured, annoyed.

"I wanna see Astral!" Yuma snapped back.

The lights in the room began flickering and simply turned off, leaving them in mostly darkness.

"It's dark in here now!" Tori shuddered, hiding behind Rio.

"Why'd she even come?" Quatro sighed to himself, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a tractor beam shot down from the space above the asteroid, sending dozens of Zorc's minions to its surface and they all charged towards the space ship.

"We've got a problem!" Tre said.

"Battlestations!" Shark ordered and he and the six other former Barian Emperors and Yuma all ran to the entrance to the ship, sealing the door before them as they opened the door that led outside, walking in the endless vacuum of outer space with the seven former emperors transforming into their Barian forms and Yuma transforming into Zexal as they ran towards the legion of Zorc's warriors, whom were sickly thin and black as night, waving their tentacles in all directions as their own hands clutched blades of darkness.

The battle ensued as the Barians and Yuma fought them with their own weapons, slaying them as more and more were beamed down to the fight, which apparently wasn't going to be the short-lived thing they hoped it would be.

Meanwhile, Kite was in the engine room, repairing the engine to rise the ship into the openness of space once again, using his super advanced scientific knowledge to repair such a complicated as such.

When Yuma and the seven former emperors defeated the last of Zorc's minions and went back into the ship, sealing the door, they morphed back into their human forms and ran straight to the bridge, messaging Kite in the process.

"Are you finished with those engines yet?" Shark asked, impatiently.

"Almost. I need a little more time," he replied, connecting wires together.

"Suddenly, lasers were fired down upon them from the enemy ship, hovering hundreds of feet above them.

"Hurry!" Shark yelled as Kite tried his best.

"I have an idea," Mizar said, pulling a card from his pocket. Everyone in Team Zexal had temporarily sealed away their most trusted monsters in cards so that they could be called upon and used for whatever battles necessary. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, arise!" Mizar called and purple energy came bursting form the card he held as the stream permeated straight through the window before them and into th darkness before them as the might dragon materialized, knowing just what to do as Mizar telepathically communicated with it.

"Good idea, Mizar!" Tori squealed, clapping her hands together.

Tachyon Dragon charged at the enemy ship, unleashing a stream of intergalactic destruction from its mouth, obliterating the entire ship as it exploded before their very eyes, illuminating their sight as everyone in the bridge cheered. Mizar called his dragon back to its card as Kite came running into the room.

"I've repaired the engines!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone, take to your stations! We've got a ship to pilot!" Shark explained.

The engines fired as the ship took off, rising into the airless space above as it gradually made the journey to light speed.

A few hours went by and they were approaching the vortex that would warp them to the space right around Astral World. A seemed to be in the clear until their systems picked up targets trailing them. Suddenly, the ship was fired at and began taking damage.

"What is this shit?" Shark demanded, slamming his fists down.

"Picking up enemy targets," reported Anna.

"They're chasing us." reported Dumon.

"It's like they expected us to be here," Shark muttered. "I want full power to lasers. Let's give 'em everything we've got and don't hold back!"

All of the ship's automatic weapons turned their attention to the targets, which were peculiar and alien-like creatures of shadow that had many tentacles erecting out of their torsos. Lasers fired from a white plate-like substance upon their diaphragms, causing devastation.

"Fire!" Shark ordered and as the ship's lasers fired at them, they disintegrated into nothingness.

Once all seven or eight of them were killed, the gang proceeded to enter into the vortex - a vast and unknown work of intergalactic art that shined a light and serene bluish color, decorating the vast emptiness of space with its impeccable beauty, further complimented by the burning lights of billions of stars against the cosmic canvas.

"Entering vortex," Kite said.

They proceeded into it, trusting that it would take them to their destination. Throwing all fear behind them, they braced themselves for the mission ahead, which was likely to be coated in unspeakable genocide and sheer tragedy nothing short of a holocaust.


	55. Ambivalent Reunion

Through the vortex they descended, transcending space and being taken to the world they were meant to save. The ship quaked and shook as it underwent the journey, and Kite enthused, telling everyone to hold on and not to panic. As soon as it began, it had finished and they were on the other side, and in the distance a beautiful blue and white world could be seen, illuminated not only by the local sun's blazing majesty, but by its own light which seemed to resonate from the planet, which itself seemed to be surrounded by a heavenly aura of celestial wonder and awe, brightening the galaxy.

"There it is," Rio said.

"Awe, it's so pretty," Tori gushed, her eyes twinkling with appreciation.

"Astral," whispered Yuma to himself.

"Wait, what's that?" Shark said, taking notice of a peculiar and massive alien spacecraft hovering not far from them.

"It looks like… one of Zorc's assault ships," Kite answered.

"No, they're already here," feared Yuma.

"We have to save Astral World!" Tori shrieked.

"Let's see what's going on down on the planet's surface. I want us to land in the capital city. We need to meet with Astral immediately," Shark ordered.

"Alright, I'll see if I can radar him," began Kite as he tinkered with the controls, trying to pick up a signal.

"Let's go at full speed. Enter the planet's atmosphere and bring it to a halt once we're right above the capital city," Shark ordered.

"Alright," Yuma said.

Once they reached the planet, they began cruising downward into its atmosphere, making the transition from space to a planetary environment. The rays of light shone in all directions, highlighting the undeniable beauty of the world, shining as bright as the realm of Heaven, but with more of a bluish aura. Finally, via the radar, Kite made contact with someone.

"Hello?" Kite asked.

"Team Zexal, we have been anticipating your arrival," spoke the voice of Eliphas.

Upon those words, as the tranquil and horsetail-like clouds faded away from view, the shining capital city of Astral World of visible below them - a brilliant metropolis made entirely of light and housing millions of the heavenly creatures known as Astral Beings. In the center of the city was a large palace of splendid architecture, jutting up from the city as a beacon of divinity. It was the Astral Palace and Astral himself lived. Yuma was shaking with enthusiasm and delight.

We're finally here! We're gonna see Astral and nothing's gonna stop us! Not even Don Thousand or Zorc or anyone!"

Shark smiled delicately at his husband, accepting the fact that maybe, just maybe, he loved Astral more than him. For some peculiar reason he could not articulate, he was somehow alright with that.

On a massive landing pad, they landed before being greeted by guards at the front door of the ship. The guards were tall and whitish-blue in color with flowing blonde hair atop their heads. They led the team to a small shuttle, which took off into the air above them, driving towards the palace so majestic and bright.

The whole ride, Yuma sat in silence, simply expressing a profound smile upon his face as his heart lit bright with the intensity of a sun, excited as could be. He could already imagine Astral's face and he wanted so badly to see him, whom he had not seen in quite some time. They landed atop one of the palace's towers and were led inside and through some halls and rooms until they reached the lookout room, which was located at the highest point of the palace and contained many elaborately designed windows that allowed light to flood into the room, spacious and clean as it was. A tall man with long blonde hair stood at its end, gazing out one of the windows. It was Eliphas.

"Elpihas, where's Astral?" Yuma asked as soon as he saw him.

"He'll be here soon, Yuma, my dear. First, let us talk about the potential for doom we are facing. We believe there is an invasion that will occur in the near future and it is inevitable. The Dark One's armies are just too great for us to possibly stand against them. I wish for all of you to understand that by agreeing to participate in this madness, you are placing your own lives upon the line as you prepare for a battle unlike anything you've ever experienced."

"We want to help though," Rio said.

"Yeah, I wanna pound some bad guys," Girog chuckled.

"And punch 'em outta the ring!" added Alito.

Mysterious and silent as usual, Mizar stood, his long blonde hair half covering his face, listening intently to the anticipating words of his friends while boiling inside him was a vigilance that wa sprepared to confront his former master Don Thousand and challenge him to a one-on-one fight to the death fort he fate of this world. Opening his mouth and sighing, he spoke.

"I will be the one to initiate the first attack on Don Thousand himself. I have a personal vendetta against him and I want to be the one to destroy him."

"You can't!" shrieked Tori.

"You're not strong enough on your own," Kite said as Dumon ran to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mizar, you know you can't face him alone. What will I do without you?" he pleaded, looking sincere and honest as Mizar was about to reply.

"I…"

Suddenly, the doors were opened and from them came a tall man with the beautiful white and slicked back hair Yuma knew all too well. He looked a bit different this time and was donning a beautiful robe of white ethereal and airy fabric that complimented his presence well. Opening his eyes, he scanned the room, searching for a certain someone until that person charged at him with the speed of light.

"Astral!" Yuma yelled with a great glee, running straight into his arms and embracing one another as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "Astral, I missed you so much and I've been waiting to see you. I wanted to come visit you more often, but it's so hard because of how far Astral world is from Heaven and how much energy it takes to open up a portal. I;m so happy right now that I can't contain it! I'm gonna explode!"

"Likewise, Yuma," Astral smiled, looking down upon his friend and tightening his arms around his shoulders.

Everyone watched on in joy as Yuma and Astral ceased to break their embrace. The gorgeous Astral Being held the human in his arms, loving him and trusting him and Shark merely smiled, glancing to his feet. This reunion was a picture worth a million words.

"If I may redirect us all to the point," began Eliphas. "We fear that Don Thousand will attack with Zorc's armies at any given day and we can take no chances. We must be prepare ourselves and keep our eyes peeled around every corner for if we fail to, we may meet our very end."

Those grim words echoed through the minds of everyone listening, acting as a harbinger for a message of dread and of fear that would tremble their senses for as long as this war was going on. For now, they were led to their rooms by guards and Astral bid Yuma farewell for now, promising to see him again at dinner in the grand dining hall later that evening. Keeping his spirits up, Yuma smiled brightly, hugging him and racing to his room., unable to contain himself and the unspeakable happiness he felt upon seeing Astral once again.

At dinner that evening, everyone sat upon the long table in the grand dining hall with Astral sitting next to Yuma, while Eliphas was at the head of the table, giving a toast to their saviors whom made the journey from the Duel Spirit World just to come and deliver tem from the terror of Zorc. Everyone, dressed their best, raised their champagne glasses high, signaling the tone of merriment in the air.

"A toast to our friends from Heaven, whom we will fight alongside in this war. We will never achieve victory without them!" Eliphas said as he smiled upon Yuma and the others, grateful that even the former Barian Emperors had changes of heart and were here to help save this world once again like they did after Don Thousand's initial defeat many decades ago when Astral used the Numeron Code to restore everything.

Tori smiled as she ate a strange fruit native to Astral World, watching Yuma go on and on with Astral in endless conversation about his life, ceasing to halt himself as Astral listened intently, showcasing a blatant connection to Yuma.  
"I've never seen Yuma so happy before," she thought to herself, munching on the fruit.

Even Vector, whom was no longer evil, truly had become pure of heart after Yuma nearly sacrificed himself just to save him that time many decades ago in the first fight with Don Thousand. Vector had repented and was truly good inside now, but still had a bit of a capacity for mischief like he did during his days as Ray Shadows. The orange-haired man sat a few seats down from Yuma, whom he idolized for how good inside he truly was, on looking and observing his conversation with Astral just as Tori was doing.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the meal and casually conversing amongst themselves, both relaxing and frightened over the oncoming threat of Zorc. It was then that a massive explosion was heard form somewhere in the city and they ll raced to the balcony to see a fleet of Zorc's ships hovering above in the night sky as Don Thousand's voice echoed throughout the air, striking terror into the hearts of the city's populace, whom were well aware of what a menace he was.

"People of Astral World, it is I, Don Thousand, and I am giving you all an ultimatum: Either you will submit to the will of our lord Zorc the God of Darkness, or you will perish by his menacing terror. Surrender yourselves to his darkness, which will eclipse your light once and for all, and you may live, but if we find that you defy us, all that you know will be destroyed before your very eyes! I want your leader brought to me by tomorrow night, surrendering control of the government of this planet to us, or we will commence with the invasion. You have twenty four hours…"

With that, the fleet still hovered above the city, but ceased firing any more weapons upon it as voices were heard shouting out in horror from the other side of the city.

"Oh no!" Tori shrieked.

"No…" Eliphas sighed. "They made it here before we could prepare. We're doomed."

"Not if we can help it," Yuma said, raising his shaking fist. "Don Thousand, I won't let you hurt this world! I won't let you! I'll do whatever I have to stop you and I'll send you crying right back to Zorc!"

"Easy, Yuma," Tori said, placing her hand upon his shoulder as he raged.

"Yeah, we have to be careful about how we approach this situation, pal," Vector added.

"Yeah, Yuma, don't do anything stupid. We're with you on this, but you gotta play it safe with this," Shark told his husband.

"I promise, you Astral, I'll save your world and we won't lose," Yuma assured, breathing deeply as he channeled all his energy to this issue that truly meant his own life to him.

"Yuma, I trust in you…" Astral said under his breath, folding his hands in a prayer-like motion, and hoping with all his might that in the end would the forces of light conquer all. Only then would serenity exist within this hectic universe where evil ones seem to dwell around every corner. Astral, believing in his friend, turned to him and gave him a gaze of faith. "Yuma, our world is in your hands…"

**Author's Note: I'm changing the concept of Bakura in this story. Originally, I made it that he was redeemed after Zorc was destroyed by Horakhty and that he somehow made it to Heaven and married Dartz. This never happened. Dartz will be single and I'll be erasing all the dialogue and lines I had with Bakura so far in this story. I have something more interesting planned for him soon and he's not gonna be a good guy ;) He's gonna have some heated chemistry with Yami Marik, whose gonna be completely jealous of him for Zorc's attention. So get ready fan girls, because everyone's favorite sadistic thief of a bad boy is back and he wants to rape the shit out of his old host - Ryo better hide As always, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	56. Before the Battle

As the fiendish creatures of absolute darkness soared over the towering skyscrapers of the capital city of Astral World, Yuma Tsukumo had within his a fire that erupted, setting ablaze at the threat Don Thousand made to the citizens of Astral World. He promised that unless they surrendered themselves to Zorc's empire of evil, their sublime existences would be severed, having their souls imprisoned within the Shadow Realm where they would be bound by the chains of darkness, suffering forever in a draconian horror of a never-ceasing life that would drive on for all of eternity and forever abrading away at what little would be left of their sanities and most of all, decimating the spirit of a people whom knew only of love and of joy.

"Don Thousand, you've crossed the line…" Yuma muttered to himself, trembling as his fists shook under the weight of his righteous anger, succumbing to the absolute acrimony and disdain he felt for his enemy.

"Yuma…" Tori said, folding her hands and looking genuinely concerned as her green hair shone in the blinding lights of the city as Zorc's fleet flew overhead, signaling the start of the invasion of the world they came to protect.

"No, Tori… I won't calm down because this is where it's personal. Something inside me just knows that this is my fight and that the lives of everyone on this planet, including all of you, are in my hands," Yuma admitted, still shaking as Astral looked at him with pride, placing his hand upon his shoulder and finally taking his attention away from his own bit of rage. "Astral, I promise, we won't let your world fall like the Duel Spirit world did. I promise…"

"Yuma…" he said, gazing into his friend's ardent crimson eyes and seeing inside them the axiom of justice and righteousness that would blaze through the skies of this potentially doomed world. "We'll defend this world together."

"Right," Yuma smiled as everyone looked on, seeing the sentimental moment between Astral and himself.

Mizar looked to the sky, observing the fleet overhead as some of the airborne creatures of darkness descended into the city's territory, frightening its inhabitants and causing an uproar that was carried upon the wind as life itself seemed to be at risk, dangling in the hands of the forces of evil as an ominous cloud of smoke shrouded the sight of the future. Despite this, he, a Galaxy-Eyes master, refused to be let down.

"We'll need to act fast," Mizar began, pushing aside his beautiful and long blonde hair as his eyes glistened with a faith so strong that it seemed to capture everyone's attention without even trying. "We need to take down those assault ships, but we'll have to get them away from the city because we can't have them crashing down upon it."

"That's what our dragons are for," Kite interjected. "Mizar, you and I command two of the strongest and most powerful beasts to ever live and we need them to take to the skies and lead those ships away from the city. This is going to be a space battle and who better than you and I to lead it?" he asked, mustering his inner confidence.

"Right," Mizar agreed, nodding his head.

Let's go inside the palace to further discuss this incase they have any kind of surveillance," Eliphas said, expressing concern.

Inside, they journeyed to a conference room which was decorated with the typical white marble-like flooring throughout the palace while housing a long table with numerous chairs of some white metal with an elegant design about them. Everyone took their seats and they were joined by a female Astral being with long and gorgeous white hair. It was Ena.

"Ena!" Yuma called.

"Hello, everyone. I've just received word of the crisis and I'm here to help however I can," she replied, pledging her allegiance to the cause of defending Astral World.

"We have matters of grave importance to discuss, Ena. The invasion is occurring and much sooner than we had hoped. Let us further discuss the battle plan in the privacy of this room," he said as he sealed the only exit before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"We have twenty four hours to devise a strategy," Astral stated.

"This could be the end of this world as we know it and that's why we have to give it our all. We only have one chance," Shark told them all.

Dumon, thinking logically, scratched at his chin, forming a battle strategy that would counter anything Don Thousand would throw at them.

"Let's go with Mizar's idea about using the Galaxy-Eyes Dragons to lead the assault ships away from the city. We'll have to use some of our other creatures that are capable of flight to fight the many minions of Zorc who soar through the air. It's likely that this city will experience a lot of damage in the process. Someone needs to make it aboard whatever ship it is that Don Thosuand's on and confront him."

"I'll do it!" said both Yuma and Vector simultaneously.

"You two?" Rio asked.

"I faced Don Thousand before and I'll face him again and this time I'll make sure he's gone for good," Yuma asserted.

"I still harbor much guilt for all the horrible things I did in the past when I was a Barian Emperor. I served Don Thousand and killed and enslaved millions. I was absolutely horrible and I still feel like I need to atone for it all even though the Gods forgave me and let me into Heaven upon my death," Vector admitted, closing his eyes and running his hand through his orange spiky hair.

"Vector…" Tori said, understanding his guilt.

"You know you aren't getting this done without me," Shark added, ruffling his unbuttoned purple shirt.

"The three of us will take on Don Thousand together," Yuma stated, sounding vigilant.

"Four," corrected Astral as he crossed his arms, bearing an expression as adamant as diamond and as sentimental as victory itself. Yuma read this expression, believing in it with all his heart.

"Astral…" Elpihas spoke. "I'm proud of you."

Yuma merely nodded as a dramatic silence screamed throughout the room, harboring the hope for the future that this would in fact be the last of Don Thousand's evil schemes against the people of Astral World. Here Yuma sat with all of his friends and they knew that the battle ahead would be dangerous, but for the sake of the lives of millions, they swore to fight and defend and to drive away from this gentle world the evil ones whom conspired to destroy it and all that it stood for.

"I'll lead the ground troops," Girog volunteered, punching the palm of his large hand.

"And I'll help. We'll defend this city," Alito added.

"You guys got any explosives? I love that stuff and I know just how to work it," Anna Kaboom asked, looking at Eliphas.

"We do," he nodded. "We always feared that this day would once again come. All those decades ago when Don Thousand was supposedly defeated by Yuma and Astral and this world, along with two others, were all saved, I secretly feared that maybe someday Don Thousand would return stronger than ever and that day has come. I will lead you to our weaponry in time."

"We'll need to have scouts throughout the city, looking for innocents caught in harm's way, so they can be helped," Rio said.

"So it will happen," Eliphas nodded.

"Yeah, we can't leave anyone behind," Yuma agreed. "But what about the rest of the planet? Are they focusing on it at all or just this capital city?"

"It seems a bit too early to tell, but my guess would be that this city is their primary target, but it would not surprise me if they did intend to attack others across this planet as well and that's why they must all be notified and their leaders must defend to the best of their abilities," Astral explained.

The three Arclight brothers - Quinton, Quatro, and Tre - sat, vexed at the situation just as all others were, and willing to help. They wanted to make proud their father.

"We'll rip Zorc's forces limb from limb and make sure they've got no chance of surviving," Quatro said.

"Yeah, let's make the best of this and try to have a little fun while we're saving the world," Tre laughed.

Quinton, the eldest and most serious of all, glanced to his husband Kite.

"You're sure you'll be alright up there in the cosmos?" he asked.

"I will be," Kite responded before kissing him on the cheek.

"Just remember that if you get yourself killed and sent to the Shadow Realm, Hart will be devastated," Quinton smiled, closing his eyes.

"Hart's an adult. He'll handle himself without me in his life," Kite replied.

"Don't worry one bit. Kite'll be with me," Mizar interjected, blushing as he raised his brow and crossed his arms. "How could we lose?"

"I need to do something to help too," Tori declared.

"Come with me to the streets. We'll lead the rescue effort and make sure everyone in dire need of help gets it," Ena suggested, placing her hand on Tori's shoulder as Tori nodded, wanting desperately to help however she could even though she wasn't the best duelist or the best warrior.

"So, it's all settled than? Tomorrow will be a day of resistance and we'll make sure Don Thousand and Zorc know that this world will never succumb to them!" Yuma enthused as Vector threw his arm around him, finally smiling.

"There's still one major problem," Dumon notified. "We don't quite know how large their army is and for all we know, they could have us outnumbered ten-to-one and we'll be screwed."

"No we won't because we'll blast them to infinity with our monsters!" Kite enthused, trying to brighten everyone's spirit. "And if all else fails, we'll call for reinforcements form the Pharaoh's army back in the Duel Spirit World."

"I wonder how they're doing," Tori pondered.

"We've been gone a day. Let's hope they won some major battles and we'll be back there soon enough to help them," Rio said before she started to discuss ideas to combat the aerial fleets, which she believed her icy battalion of monsters could definitely help with.

Astral looked satisfied as he witnessed in the making a great league of generals whom would win this war and drive away from this world the Dark One and all his allies. Remembering the quote he once told himself long ago, his face expressed a lucid joy, blatant to the others.

"I do not know what the future holds, but if the past is my guide to tomorrow, I do not fear the unknown for the friendships I have forged will show me that high-fiving the sky can overcome any obstacles that get in one's way."

Everything was settled and the battle plans were being drawn out. Yuma, bravest of all, would fight to the very end and he would defend Astral and his home world with all his might before returning to the Duel Spirit World to aid with the Pharaoh's army in eradicating Zorc's presence from that damned world. A light of hope, shining brightly in his heart, drove Yuma to the state of optimism and confidence that he would use as his weapons in this perilous fight that would decide the fate of multiple worlds. He was determined to slay the enemy and restore tranquility and order to the universe. With the help of his friends, whom he glanced around at, invigorating him and refreshing his self-esteem would he complete this impossible task. Only time would tell the true outcome and as destiny rolled the dice to determine whom the victor would be did a light illuminate the despair that flooded the hearts of everyone involved.

"It's time to high-five the sky," Yuma whispered to himself.

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember that the seven former Barian Emperors are human, but still have the ability to harness some of their Barian powers like they did in the last chapter in the battle on the asteroid. For the next five or six chapters, this story will focus on this battle in Astral world and Team Zexal's adventure here before returning to the main plot about the Duel Spirit World being taken over by Zorc and Yuma and his friends will return to there to help Yugi and Atem and everyone else fight Zorc and his minions. **

**As Always… PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see more reviews! I really appreciate it and please write down your honest thoughts.**


	57. City Under Siege

The time was here - it was war. Zorc's intergalactic fleet, led by none other than Don Thousand, had reached Astral World and was mounting a full scale invasion, which would push the tranquil world to its limits in a climactic battle between the former deity of the Barian World and the race of heavenly beings whom had hearts that knew only love and serenity. Mass devastation would be caused in a genocidal effort to rape them of everything they knew and held dear on the part of Don Thousand, whom was raging with a lust for revenge after his defeat it the hands of Yuma and Astral long ago.

"Seeing the destruction we are about to cause this world brings cheer to my soul," he told one of his underlings as he stood in the bridge of one of the assault ships hovering over the city. He pulled his black cloak together and pushed back his long blonde hair as a malevolent smile etched itself across his face. He wanted to please his master, Zorc, whom would be the ruler of all the realms. "Zorc will be thrilled when he learns of this pathetic planet's demise and surely I will be the one to decide the fate of its inhabitants. I foresee them as my own personal race of slaves who will do whatever I compel them to do."

As to whether or not he was afraid of the opposition, the ones who in life defeated him with the combined powers of the Barian Emperors and that of the purity of Astral World, he was apathetic. Trusting that his own power would be sufficient in derailing any hope they had of defeating him. He refused to succumb to their shallow strategies and the three whom he would have the harshest punishments for would be none other than the three who defeated him - Astral, Shark, and Yuma.

"I long to see Yuma's body thrown in a meat grinder, still alive, and listening to him shriek in horror as his flesh is crushed beneath its ferocity. What a sight to see, I say! As for Nashe, the traitor, I will have him tossed alive in the Barian Sea where he will be fed to the most terrifying sea monster that swims those depths. And as for Astral… Yes, what shall I have in store for him, my rival, my adversary? I want him to be forced to terrorize and torment his own people. Yes! The mental anguish it will cause him will be tremendous and I, as his conqueror, will watch in splendid delight as he acts against his will, making the existence of everyone he cares about turn into a living nightmare. How brilliant am I, may I ask?"

His laughter became so great that he couldn't even contain it and almost forgot about the invasion at hand until he halted himself, regaining his mindset and waiting for the time for the battle to truly begin. One hour remained…

At the palace, Yuma awoke with a start, dreading the battle which was to come. He turned his head to see Shark asleep by his side, silent as could be. This battle would decide the fate of the people Yuma tried so hard to help multiple times since he had become aware of its existence. He knew that once the clock struck dawn, blood would be shed, lives would be lost, and as in all wars, sanity would be challenged. Despite this, he had t believe in himself and his friend.

"I just hope no one gets hurt. Oh, but I know that's not a realistic expectation. What am I saying, dang it?"

It was nearly dawn and everyone had awoken and were gathering in the conference room. Eliphas sat at the head of the long table with both Ena and Astral next to him. The expression on his face was one of grimness and of disdain. Although he didn't want to show it, he was extremely fearful of the outcome of this battle and he knew very well that this could be the end for his home world. Breathing deeply, he addressed those before him.

"I have deployed ground troops who are ready and waiting for our signal. Aerial forces, too, are awaiting our commands. We will make the announcement that we do not intend to surrender and with that, sparks will ignite and this city will become a battlefield bathed in the blood of the innocent. The unimaginable will occur and we as guardians must act now for the future is inevitable and we must turn fate to our favor!"

Hearing these words seemed to motivate everyone, but still in their minds was a great sense of doubt that would eclipse all confidence they could muster up in the face of the impending evil. Ambivalent as could be, Astral wrestled with his emotions as he mentally prepared himself for the confrontation with Don Thousand.

"I have to keep myself alive," he thought, closing his eyes and wishing that all this would somehow vanish, never to return again.

"Don't be scare, Astral. We're here with you all the way," Yuma said, sounding serious.

"Thank you," he replied simply, praying that this battle would be quick and easy even though he knew that it likely wouldn't be at all.

"Let's roll," Yuma said and everyone ran to their respective positions, bracing themselves for the battle ahead.

Alito and Girog took to the streets of the city with a huge battalion of Astral World's own soldiers, armed with swords and shields, as they prepared to take on the invaders, whom were launched from the assault above, riding in shuttles to the city below. Girag quickly summoned all of his Hand monsters and Alito his Battlin' Boxer monsters, taking to the streets before them to brawl with the enemy.

"Lookin' forward to a real good brawl," Girag said.

"Right," Alito agreed.

They could see the enemy soldiers landing in the streets before them and suddenly lit ablaze a fire within both of their hearts, igniting the intense drive to return the favor once again to Astral, whom in life did for them so much, far more than either of them had deserved. If it wasn't for him, they'd still be cowering to Don Thousand with minds sustained by wickedness, exercising an extreme ignorance towards righteousness. Clenching his fist, Girag commanded his troops.

"Hit 'em hard, boys!" he shouted as he prepared to charge into the battle, glancing down to his thick leathery gloves that had jutting from them sharp spikes. Alito, following closely behind, went with him.

"Girag, I want you to know, if this is truly my last battle, that I love you," he said, his hair swaying as a harsh wind swept across the city street and they led their troops towards Don Thousand's battalion of menaces. They were skeletal and phantasmal, donning cloaks as black as the night sky and as ominous as the underworld itself. "I love you, Girag."

"I don't wanna hear you talking like that. Don't even think we'll lose!" Girag shouted as he smashed his gargantuan fist into one of the enemy soldiers before flipping another one into the air and tossing it upon a few of its allies.

As Alito indiscriminately fired his gun at the enemy, for a moment did he pause to take in just what his husband told him. He let those magnificent words flow through him, energizing him as a vigilant smile etched itself across his apprehensive face. Girag was right.

"You're right, love. We can't succumb to losers like these idiots!" he enthused, firing his gun once again as he watched the bullet pierce through the head of one of Don Thousand's soldiers, bursting it and cascading bone matter in all directions.

"'Course I am, babe! Now blast those fuckers!" Girag laughed as he smashed more of them with his own mighty fists, pummeling them to nothingness and maintaining minor backlash in the process as a few tiny scars bled down his arms.

Altio watched with pride as his Battlin' Boxer squad was KO'ing all of the enemy, but more and more of them kept appearing, conjuring from nothingness. They were the souls of the unrepentant damned and of malevolent demons whom lived to serve Zorc and only his infernal majesty.

"Keep it up, guys!" he shouted as his ace monsters fought with all their might, refusing to succumb to the malefic snares of those lacking the light of the gods.

Upon a building's ledge, Anna Kaboom was standing with a few Astral soldiers, whom were readying a great many rockets, preparing to fire them upon whatever asked for it and as far as Anna wa concerned, that was all of the invading foes. "That's right, unload those projectiles. I wanna see explosions lighting up the sky. We'll blast 'em all back to oblivion," she said, aiming her bazooka towards the ground where she saw Girag and Alito engaged with their own monsters and a large squadron of Astral soldiers in battle with the invaders. Aiming meticulously, she fired and watched as the street nearly broke and dozens of Zorc's minions were sent flying into the air as their limbs were ripped from their bodies. Laughing, she contacted the guys via her communicator. "Hey, you owe me a big thank you for that mayhem I just stirred up there!"

"Thanks. We're doing just fine, but we can use all the help we can get," Alito said, blasting a few foes to smithereens.

"I want a rocket barrage shot at those monsters!" Anna ordered as she pointed skyward, highlighting the winged-beast creatures that flew amongst the buildings, shattering windows and throwing innocents to their demises.

"I've got 'em covered!" shouted Quattro as he flew upon the back of one of his Gimmick Puppet of Strings, which expedited through the air, slashing them with its sharp blade as Quattro turned his head to see them pummel to the ground below.

His brothers were aboard the alien helicopter-esque vehicles used by Astral soldiers to navigate the skies and they were firing upon the flying creatures made of black gelatin-like energy that had many tentacles stretching out to choke and silently kill foes.

"Shoot at their tentacles," Quinton told a soldier as the wind blew through his long and white hair.

"Quinton, where's dad at?" Trey asked, looking a bit worried.

"Right here, son," Vetrix said, grasping a huge machine gun which he began firing carelessly at the creatures that soared through the air, lusting to take down the helicopter.

Quinton could only roll his eyes at his father's vigilant spirit.

Another helicopter flew by and aboard it was Rio and she was blasting Zorc's aerial forces with the turrets on the sides of the chopper. She held up her card and unleashed Aurora Wing, Ice Beast Zerofyne, Ice Beast Zerefort, and Ragnifinity upon the enemies and Ragnifinity began slicing them with her scythe as she flew through the air, leaving behind her a trail of icy chill that Rio smelt through her nostrils, refreshing her as she continued firing dozens of bullets at her foes.

On the streets below, Tori was rushing with Ena to locate victims of the violence and escort them to a prepared location where they would receive medical treatment to tend to their wounds. Tori ran, her eyes sparkling with hope, as Ena found a small Astral child cowering beneath some rubble.

"Here, take my hand," Ena said, helping the little girl up as Tori held her silent and shivering body. "We need some medical attention here. I mean this now!" Ena asserted over her communicator, telling soldiers back at the palace to send a team to take this little girl and others to the hospital.

"It'll be alright," Tori consoled, running he rhand through the child's hair as the sky burned bright with explosions and rubble was falling everywhere - the city was truly under attack.

Suddenly, Don Thousand's voice echoed throughout the city.

"People of Astral World, I have graciously given you a chance to save yourselves by handing over your leaders, but you insist on defying me and for that you will pay the ultimate price!"

It was then that from one of the massive assault ships in the air above the city that a gigantic jet of black energy fired at a building, annihilating it as rubble fell everywhere and screams were heard all throughout the city. Don Thousand's laughter was set against this background of terror and he began to pull at his blonde hair, seething with madness. Yuma and Astral were watching from the palace's balcony. Clutching his chest tightly, Astral gasped.

"It's untold how many people were in that building. How could he?" he nearly sobbed as he stared in the direction of the collapsed building as smoke engulfed its surrounding air.

"Don Thousand, you'll pay for this! Do you hear me?" Yuma screamed as his fists collided with each other and Eliphas placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"I don't believe he cares whatsoever, Yuma. There's no use in talking to that madman. All we can do is fight and hope that he is defeated," Eliphas said.

It was then that Mizar and Kite approached the scene. Kite was wearing a specialized and sleek space suit while Mizar had transformed into his Barian form.

"Are you two ready?" Eliphas asked and they both nodded.

Holding up their respective cards, they unleashed the power within.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

The two unstoppable beasts came shooting out of their cards like cannon fire and materializing in the air before the palace. Kite jumped atop his dragon and Mizar atop his and they took to the skies to distract the assault ships and lead them away from the city.

"Remember, don't fire at them until they're away from the buildings. We wouldn't want them going down on the city where all those civilians are," Kite reminded.

"You tell me that as if I'm stupid or something," Mizar spat back.

Dodging the heavy blasts form the ships' cannons, a few of the ships began to change their course and turn around towards the dragons, whom flew from their distance and began to leave the city's proximity, being followed by those ships.

"I want those dragons destroyed!" Don Thousand demanded coldly over his communicator.

The massive ships chased after the two dragons and within minutes were away from the city and above what looked to be a huge field. Now was the time and both Kite and Mizar knew it.

"Now, Kite!" Mizar shouted.

"Right!"

The two dragons began unleashing from their mouths great streams of energy that resonated with galactic and interstellar powers unlike anything ever seen before as the ships were blasted by the dragons who were only about one-tenth their size. Windows were blown open and metal was torn off, falling to the field below, as the ships' alarms began to go off inside them, driving the crew to madness.

"How trite of us to destroy Don Thousand's comrades and walk away not caring," Mizar smiled from atop Tachyon Dragon's neck as it roared and fired one final blast at the one assault ships and it went crashing down to the field below, exploding into flames.

"One down, one to go!" Kite cheered as he ordered Photon Dragon to finish off the other assault ship, which was already in turmoil. "Destroy it!"

Photon Dragon fired its cosmic inferno at the ships a great many times and it too went plummeting downward, exploding just atop its comrade. Kite and Mizar glanced at one another, smiling as they knew they had just killed hundreds of Zorc's minions aboard those ships that were no match for the power of the two Galaxy-Eyes Dragons.

Suddenly, a card from Mizar's deck began glowing and he looked at it to see what it was. It was his good friend Dragulon - the dragon he befriended and trained and loved in his past life in which he journeyed a few thousand miles from his home in western Russia to China to become a dragon trainer before he became a Barian Emperor.

"You want to help, don't you?" Mizar asked, drawing the card and unleashing the great beast from its rest.

Dragulon appeared alongside Tachyon Dragon, long and white and pristine as its beauty shone in the light of Astral World. It gave a great roared and glanced to its master as he sat upon his other great beast of the sky, feeling satisfaction as he and his two dragon, as well as his ally and his dragon, raced back to the city limits to rejoin the battle and eventually take it to outer space.

Inside the palace, Yuma stood with Astral, Shark, and Vector. They were all going to face Don Thousand together. As they stood before Eliphas and he counseled them, giving advice on how to deal with the grand adversary that was Don Thousand. Yuma glanced at his friends and he wanted to trust that this would bring about a miracle for a world in peril.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE BEFORE! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**


	58. Extinguishing the Light

**When you imagine Zorc's warriors, imagine them as skeletal and donning black cloaks and very ghostly like the evil spirits he had fighting alongside him when Yugi finally found the Pharaoh's name and they flew through the air to the capital city where Atem was dealing with Zorc and those ghostly, shadow warrior things appeared and started attacking them.**

Explosions ripped apart the walls of buildings as rubble flew through the air while indiscriminately bombarding the flesh of anyone unfortunate enough to have stumbled into its path of detriment. The city was caught in a state of sheer chaos and as bombs went off did the screams of thousands be heard in this clash of the forces of light and of darkness. The time for the confrontation with Don Thousand was nearly here and Yuma stood with his friends, awaiting the signal.

"Not yet. First, we must wait for Kite and Mizar to take the battle to space where they will do their best to destroy as many of Zorc's ships as possible, this establishing a planetary defense against oncoming forces of the Dark One. It is then that we will be able to take control of this battle and do what we must to achieve success," Eliphas said, glancing skyward at the numerous assault ships hovering over the city.

"Ugh, that could take forever though. We can't just stand around, waiting for them to finish off their space brigade!" Yuma protested.

"Yuma, Eliphas is right in this plan of action for if we attack too abruptly without the proper plan of action and consistent circumstances, this could easily turn the tables against us and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Astral explained.

"No…" Yuma muttered.

Shark, whom had his arms crossed over his chest, grew impatient himself.

"Just where is Don Thousand anyway? How do we know what ship he's on?"

"I will be able to sense him when he is near for someone as insanely powerful as him will be hard to miss," Astral answered.

In the corner of the room stood Vector, whom clenched his fists as his heart beat with ambivalent emotions ranging from regret to fear to vengeance. This was a chance for him to once again attempt to atone for everything that he had done in his past - all the countless lies he told, all the millions he slaughtered and enslaved, his failure to recognize his own arrogance in the midst of all the insanity he brought upon others with his wrath that was only provoked by Don thousand, the source of it all.

"Yuma, I'm coming with you on this mission and I want to help you get rid of him for good. I mean this…" he said, gazing into Yuma's red eyes, which shone with a light of hope for the future of the planet they were defending.

"I know. Vector, you'll show him how good inside you truly are. I know this," Yuma said while grasping his hand and flashing a smile.

"Let's cut the emotional scenes and get straight to business. We'll get inside his ship and make our way to the bridge which is probably where he'll be. We'll attack him and stake him right in the heart… if he even has one," Shark said, walking towards the others as his face expressed an adamant seriousness about it that was matched only by that of Eliphas.

Outside, Kite and Mizar still rode atop their respective Galaxy-Eyes dragons, expediting through the air as their unstoppable cosmic breaths met any of enemy who strayed into their path. They each knew that the time had come for them to blast off once again into the final frontier and take the battle to outer space.

"It's time, Kite!" Mizar declared, serious as ever.

"Let's go," Kite agreed, and the two of them directed their dragons skyward with Kite tightening his helmet and Mizar harnessing his Barian powers to be able to breathe in space.

Dragulon followed them as they soared through the atmosphere and felt the fresh vapor of clouds soothing their flesh as they each clung to their dragons and the city below them became but a speck when they finally broke through the barrier and the beautiful blue and white transitioned to a black canvas illuminated by the lights of billions of stars. Before their very eyes was a fleet of gargantuan assault ships, all of whom were more than twenty times the size of either of their dragons.

"This is it! We must strike now and bring down each and everyone of these sorry asses!" Mizar asserted, thrusting his confidence into the forefront of his conscious mind and ordering Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, as well as Dragulon, to begin attacking the ships without mercy.

"You do the same, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite commanded.

The three dragons began attacking the dozen or so assault ships in the fleet. Naturally, countless blasts of energy from the cannons of the assault ships as well as the lasers of many fighter jets were shot at the three dragons, but they somehow managed to use their abilities to avoid sustaining damage. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon fired a massive stream of blinding and destructively-charged photons at the bridge of one of the assault ships and suddenly began occurring explosions all over it as its cannons fired in disarray at the dragon but to no avail. Continuing their mission, the three dragons unleashed their most devastating blasts of energy at the assault ships with the intention to once and for all annihilate them.

To accompany them, many fighter jets **[Think almost like x-wings from star wars] **emerged from the planet, lining all targeting systems to the assault ships, whom themselves sent out massive swarms of fighters to help deal with the dragons.

"Mizar, I'm sending dozens of fighters to help you in this gruesome task. I trust they'll be of assistance to you," Eliphas said over his communicator.

"Of course they are," Mizar said as Tachyon Dragon barely dodged a large blast of canyon fire that descended into the great unknown of the galaxy.

As they continued the fight in space, the time had nearly come for Yuma and the others to infiltrate Don Thousand's ship and finally have the long anticipated confrontation with him. Trusting that the time was right, Astral gave Yuma a nod and he then joined hands with him, as well as with Shark and Vector, and their beings transitioned into a stream of white light that shot upward into the sky and through the battle, aiming directly for the largest of all the assault ships that was hovering over the city. Into one of its hangers they went through an open door and returned to their normal selves upon reaching it.

"We're here. Now, let's find Don Thousand," Shark said, cracking his knuckles.

"Be careful, everyone. Don Thousand is an insanely powerful being of extraordinary might that is nearly unrivaled. We must watch every step we take and keep our eyes peeled for there could a trap at any time," Astral warned.

Little did they know that on a monitor in the bridge of the ship, the very one whom they were discussing was watching their every movement and preparing to make them regret ever coming aboard this ship. With a mere chuckle, he glanced to one of his underlings, telling them to make sure none of their minions got in the way of their uninvited guests. He wanted them to find him and he wanted it to happen as soon as could be. It was his flawless plan that had within itself no room for failure. Drawing upon the rage he felt in his heartless chest from the painful memories of his defeat at the hands of Yuma and Astral all those decades ago, he fed upon his hatred for them, lusting to avenge himself in each and every way.

"Let them come. I'll show them the meaning of true power," he laughed as he shoved his long, blonde hair out of his eyes and continued to watch the security cameras.

In the battle below, Girag and Alito were still physically brawling with hundreds of the shadow beasts whom fought for Zorc, terrorizing the streets of the city as Girrag's Hand monsters and Alito's Boxer squad gave them a real fight to the death ring, getting some help from Anna Kaboom whom was with squad of Astral soldiers atop a building, firing rocket barrages at the enemies both airborne and ground-confined.

"Boom, fuckers!" Anna shouted as her projectile hit them, exploding as their limbs were thrown in all directions, highlighting the bloody insanity of war, while Girag and Alito chuckled at her victory for they themselves were getting a bit overwhelmed.

Through the streets did Tori rush with Ena, helping whomever injured Astral beings she could find and leading them to the refugee locations scattered throughout the city where the wounded were being treated upon arrival. Tori held in her arms a little girl in her arms as she rushed through the rubble-rifled streets, barely making it to a refuge located within an intact temple. She noticed upon the girl's face were burn spots and there were bits of gravel within her hair and upon her dirty face, which sweat was streaming down upon. Quickly, she sat the girl down upon a gurney and instructed the doctors to get to her as soon as possible. Once she reached the outside, she ran past Ena, whom was carrying a little boy to the exact same location.

"There's so many people who need our help!" Tori panted, fighting back emotion that wanted to set itself free from the prison of her mind via the form of tears.

"The devastation is far too great!" Ena shouted in reply just as a wall on a nearby building exploded and screams were heard from inside.

"Oh, no!" Tori shouted.

"Let's go, hurry," Ena instructed, running towards the explosion site and praying that there were no innocents harmed at said location even though in her gut she knew that there likely would be despite her wishes.

Aboard his ship, Don Thousand watched in merriment as his forces wrecked havoc upon this city of blinding lights. These lights, bright and brilliant as they were, made him dissatisfied and he longed to see them extinguished. This planet, like the world of the Duel Spirits, would become a sanctuary of darkness where light would be unable to penetrate even the tiniest bit of space. That, alien as it was to this world, was his vision for it.

"I want this world annihilated and we'll start by ridding it of its light!" he shouted, raising his hand to the sky and conjuring from nothing ominous clouds of the darkest shade of night, which would rain down darkness upon this city and its surrounding lands, ridding it of the precious light it held so near and dear. "Yes…" he said, as his creation began to pour black rain upon the city and the lights resonating form the planet itself seemed to disappear, at least within the city's limits. Darkness now shrouded it as everyone noticed that the light was suddenly gone.

"What's going on?" Rio asked in panic, glancing around.

"It's as if all the light in this city has been done away with," Quinton stated, gazing at the clouds.

"Who did this?" Quattro asked.

"Can you think of no one?" Quinton replied, grasping his long, white trench coat as a chilling breeze swept upon him, blowing his hair.

"Don Thousand," answered Trey.

Eliphas, whom was snow fighting in the streets, slaying as many of Zorc's undead warriors as he could, took notice of the oncoming darkness and suddenly an inferno ignited within his heart. As the pride and hope of Astral world, he could not let this happen and he needed to repel the darkness.

"I won't let that menace destroy my home world," he swore to himself, suddenly unleashing form himself a massive shockwave of light that exploded in all directions, disintegrating all the foes in his radius before he took flight and had his eyes set directly upon the assault ship that he knew houses Don Thousand.

Aboard, said ship, Yuma and his friends ran through hallways and corridors and rooms, suspicious as to why no one was there, attacking them or trying to prevent them from reaching wherever it was that Don Thousand was hiding.

"Don't you guys find it a bit strange that they haven't brought out the defenses? Surely they know we're here," Shark speculated, cynical.

"Are you sure we have the right ship?" Vector asked.

"We have the right ship, all right. I can sense his presence here. He's nearby and we'd best start to brace ourselves before this confrontation for if we don't, we'll surely be doomed by his terrible powers," Astral answered.

"Way to sound epic," Yuma said sarcastically as they made their way down another long hallway.

"When we find him, how do we even know we'll be ready to take him?" Vector asked.

"Because I'll be there and I'll pumble his face into the wall," Shark bragged.

Instantly, a troubled feeling of apprehension began boiling within Yuma's stomach and it was almost as if he felt something wicked and wretched up ahead that they were about to run into to.

They ran through a door into a wide room, which was very long. It was almost like a hallway of sorts and at its very end was a large metallic door that would lead to the bridge. As they entered the room, they halted their feet and could no longer hear the sounds of their shoes against the metal flooring of the ship. At the end of the hallway stood a tall and ominous figure, donning all black. He brushed his long, blonde hair, which had red bangs, aside, and flashed upon them all a twisted smile that could be seen from a mile away. Recognizing him, the others all took a step back, except for Astral, whom stared him down, looking directly into his malicious eyes that burned with the tortured flesh of countless victims. It was Don Thousand and he was waiting for them.


	59. The Battle For Astral World

Although the three of them - Yuma, Shark, and Vector - shuddered in hesitance, each taking backward a step before the sight of their most profound nemesis. It was only Astral, whom stood in adamant valiancy, prepared to confront the one whom threatened his home world. Smirking, his glared into the galactic deity's glowing eyes, sensing the inevitable threat of true power. Ready to do battle, he spoke.

"Your move," Astral said.

"How trite of you to insinuate our battle with such a cocky attitude. You'll surely regret it, but first, I want you to see the destruction of your home world at first hand. Follow me," Don Thousand gestured as a staircase lowered itself as a hatch in the ceiling opened. What was he doing? Leading them to the sky above for some kind of suicide mission?

Without words, Astral flew to it, chasing his arch nemesis as he began to feel the cold winds of the atmosphere blowing upon his pure body. They were standing on the roof of the gargantuan assault ship. [**Think almost like a star destroyer from Star Wars, but less triangular and more vertical and straight]** Hundreds of feet below them were the tops of the tallest skyscrapers in the capital city of Astral World. Explosions rifled and devastated said city as Astral himself could sense tens of thousands of his people crying out in agony as Zorc's army, led by none other than Don Thousand, were terrorizing the city. Standing strong, he raised his clenched fist before his chest and said what needed to be said.

"You've encroached on my home world and now you're punishing millions who have done nothing to you. It's time I send you away… for good."

His words, he meant, and he would not cease fighting for the hope of his beloved home and its inhabitants, whom were threatened by this menace, whom in his kind he knew needed to be banished back to Hell from where it came. Nothing Don Thousand could do would intimidate him enough to give up the fight and that was what drove him.

"Just try, Astral. I dare you. If I really wanted to, I could decimate this entire pathetic city with an army as big as mine. Instead, I'm deciding to toy with you and lead this assault, prolonging your people's suffering. Once I conquer this world, my master will reward me greatly."

"Not if I stop you and that's exactly what I intend to do. I can assure you that I won't let you overtake this world and with the help of my allies, we'll send you back to your master, empty-handed as you wallow in sorrow before his infernal throne!" Astral struck back, his words like cannon fire.

"It is with sheer confidence that I will destroy you and carry your severed head to Zorc, whom will mount it atop his throne, symbolizing his victory over this nuisance of a world. I'll make sure that every man, woman, and child shudder before our armies, living with the constant fear that none of them are safe."

"You're sick," Astral hissed in retaliation.

Turning to his side, Don Thousand pointed to the city below as a terrible smile etched itself across his face. He merely pointed and with that, from outer space descended barrages of cannon fire, aimed only at the city. Upon collision, many buildings collapsed as explosions, bombastic and sudden, erupted throughout the city and Astral sensed hundreds of lives suddenly become silenced, having no time to even so much as scream before their souls were sent to the gods in Heaven to be judged.

"You… monster!" Astral struggled, raising his finger to point at his enemy.

Don Thousand could only laugh as Yuma, Shark, and Vector each shuddered with terrified expressions upon their faces. Astral, with tears falling down his face, began emitting a snow white glow brighter than his usual, as his heart filled with rage. Yuma could no longer remain silent.

"Don Thousand, you won't get away with this!"

"But I already have, Yuma. Don't you know? Your gods are trembling in fear before myself, Nightshroud, and Zorc. We, the infernal three, will conquer all the realms and the realm of Heaven is next! Your gods are powerless against us!"

"That's not true! We'll defeat you and send you all back to the Shadow Realm!" Yuma retorted. "I'll never let you or your evil friends take over the realms!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, my child," he replied casually, brushing aside his long, blonde hair. "We've already conquered the world of Duel Spirits and now we're conquering this world and soon we will conquer all the worlds and Heaven is no exception!"

Yuma glanced at Astral, whom nodded. They knew it was time to fight. Yuma held up a card before himself and summoned his most trusted monster. With that, Utopia appeared in its mightiest transformation - Utopia Beyond. The warrior floated in midair before Yuma and Astral as they ordered it to strike at Don Thousand.

"Utopia, destroy him!" they commanded, simultaneously, placing all their faith in the creature whom led them to victory many times in life.

The white-plated warrior swept into the air and charged at the deity with its twin blades, prepared to deliver the most spectacular rising sun slash it had ever done, but with only raised a fist, Don Thousand froze him in midair and fired from his own hand blasts of jagged energy that struck Yuma's ace monster vertically in the torso as he screamed out in pain, vanishing back to the card Yuma held in his hand.

"No!" Yuma gasped as Astral grinded his own teeth.

"That is what happens when you mess with me," Don Thousand stated, crossing his arms as the wind blew in his hair, presenting himself as pristine and flawless as ether itself. "You have no hope, Yuma. Surrender now and maybe I'll spare you and your little friends. As for Astral, he must perish, regardless of my own arbitrary feelings. Come to think of it, there' someone else I'd like to see perish as well…"

"Who?" Yuma demanded to know.

Don Thousand turned his gaze to him and flashed a sick smile as he raised his hand into the air, initiating a telekinesis of sorts and lifting Yuma off his feet as the others gasped in horror. "It's time that you die, Yuma Tsukumo."

Yuma struggled as he fought against the control of the Barian deity, whom lifted him over the edge of the ship as Astral struggled against his fear to act. Don Thousand was unpredictable.

"Yuma!" Astral screamed, using his own telekinetic powers to lock Yuma in a hold of his own to deliver him from the plummeting doom of the fall Don Thousand was prepared to send him spiraling down. "I've got you in my hold!"

Vector wouldn't have this and with his own thirst to do good, he threw all caution to the wind and charged at Don Thousand, knocking him over as Yuma was unleashed form his grip and Astral was able to safely deliver him back to the solid roof below them.

"Thank you, Vector!" Yuma cheered, relieved.

Don Thousand, angered, grabbed Vector by the throat and with his own fist, lifted him into the air, chocking him until he became blue in the face.

"Put him down!" Yuma screamed as Astral charged a blast of energy that he fired from his own hand at Don Thousand, whom absorbed the blast and merely tossed Vector aside, glaring, as he kicked his body and he rolled into the space in between the evil Barian deity and his own friends.

Yuma had to speak. He saw no point in all this violence and he would make his voice heard.

"Why? Why do you hate this world and its people so much? Why do you want to destroy them?" Yuma fired back. "What good do you get from it?"

"I could answer that in so many different ways, but I'm not going to give a long and detailed description of why I hate this pathetic planet and its people so much. I will simply state that I hate them merely because they are… They exist and I do not want them to and that's a good enough alibi for me."

"You're sick," Yuma muttered under his breath.

"Yuma, be careful. Don't antagonize him too much," Astral warned, panting heavily.

"Looks like you guy s need some extra firepower," Shark interrupted.

"Ah, Nash… How likely of you to introduce yourself in this epic confrontation. I nearly forgot you and that little traitor Vector were here," Don Thousand retorted, the sarcasm echoing in his voice.

"Traitor?" questioned Shark.

"Yes, I said traitor. In life, I always feared and sensed that you and the other Barian emperors would betray me if you ever found out the truth about your ancient past lives. You, Nash, were once the ruler of Greece and your sister Marin stood at your side. Mizar, originally from the part of Russia within Europe, migrated to China where he became an expertise dragon tamer. Girag was a legendary Japanese shogun. Dumon was a knight of grand nobility, serving the royal family of Britain. Alito was the most ferocious Gladiator in the Roman Empire. Lastly, Vector ruled an exterior part of what is now Greece, which rivaled your empire, Nash. As you know, I manipulated all of your lives to trick you into serving me once you were all reincarnated as Barians. All of you had within you hearts, which I feared would be awakened if revelation came upon you as it did in the form of one named Yuma. But with Vector, I wasn't so easily convinced he would turn to the side of light as he did."

"Well, he did and that's what's important!" Yuma interrupted.

"Let him finish, Yuma," hushed Vector.

"The evil in his heart was, in my eyes, far to great to be overwritten by something as weak as goodness. I was sure that he would never stray form the evil path until that fateful day when Yuma was prepared to sacrifice his own life just to save him, even after he had already betrayed him for the thousandth time and after all the millions of people he had killed. Vector once was and always will be a tyrant! The evil was once in his heart and it can never be extinguished and that's why I'm interested in recruiting him once more."

"Never!" shouted Yuma. "He's not your puppet anymore, so stop it, Don Thousand!"

"Yuma… I betrayed the darkness and became good. You believe me, don't you?" Vector pleaded.

"Of course, I do," Yuma assured, his red eyes glistening with sincerity.

"Too bad!" Don Thousand threatened as he unleashed a blast of dark energy form his hands that was meant to eat up Vector, succumbing him to its malefic influence.

"Yuma!" Vector screamed as it rapidly approached him.

His life flashing before his very eyes, Vector feared what Don Thousand would do to him. Would he force him to be evil again, against his own will? Would he, Vector, have any ability to resist such madness or would he fall victim to the one whom he believed in for thousands of years, courtesy of said one's lies to him about everything he ever knew. He didn't want to fall into the darkness again…

Suddenly, the blast disintegrated, flabbergasting its conjurer. Dumbfounded, everyone turned their heads to see what could've possibly stopped such power. Such overwhelming power that could shake an entire word stood before them, shining the way to victory and bestowing upon them all hope once again.

"What?" Don Thousand gasped in shock. Standing for him and cloaked in the royal armor of the throne of Astral World was Eliphas, whom appeared on the scene and put a stop to the blast. "You…"

"Yes, I…" Elpihas replied without fear as he stared down the one whom he loathed with a passion. "I am the will of this world and its population. I will allow no more harm to befall it. You are not welcome here and I demand that you now leave, filthy and wretched demon!"

"Don't make me laugh, Eliphas," the evil deity retorted. "You know that your power isn't great enough to stop me. I will do as I please with this world and there's not a thing you can do to stop me, my adversary."

"Maybe not, but there is something that someone else can," Elpihas answered as he folded his hands in prayer."

"What are you doing?" Don Thousand interrogated in frustration, the disdain resonating from his blood shot and widening eyes.

Above the planet's surface, a mighty battle was ensuing between Zorc's intergalactic fleet and the galactic defenses of Astral World, being led by Kite and Mizar atop their trusted dragons. Mizar, whom rode atop Tachyon Dragon's neck, watched as his great beast fired a stream of destruction form its mouth, obliterating an assault ship's bridge as it exploded into the emptiness of space. Fighter jets swarmed all around them as the two respective sides collided in an all-out war and lasers were shooting mercilessly and indiscriminately in all directions. The two Galaxy-Eyes Dragons were in their more advanced transformations - Photon Dragon glowing ardent red for it was now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Tachyon Dragon glistening brilliant golden as its three heads roared in triumph for it was now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.

"We've got them!" Mizar called out as Kite, whom rode atop Photon Dragon, nodded his head in approval.

It was then that the two Galaxy-Eyes Dragons, as well as Mizar's good friend Dragulon, began emitting peculiar glows and form their mouths came jets of light that collided in an interstellar threesome that set ablaze the cosmic canvas, amazing all with the privilege of witnessing it. Stunned, their masters, questioned, but could only guess what was going on.

"What is this?" gasped Mizar.

"I… don't know…" Kite replied over his communicator.

With an explosion of brilliant light, it was as if time and space exploded in a tandem, unleashing from a higher plane the one with the power to repel Don Thousand. Unleashed into this plane was the gargantuan dragon of golden color. Its green eyes reflected the light of countless stars, shining for infinity to the ends of the universe as Kite and Mizar each bowed their heads in solemn reverence for the creature before them. Their three dragons - Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon and Photon Dragons, as well as Dragulon - stared in absolute obedience at their beloved master, whom looked upon the battle before descending down to the planet itself.

"Numeron Dragon…" Kite whispered to himself as the battle came to a halt due to everyone observing the grand entrance of the beast who created the physical universe by the instruction of the highest of all the gods - Horakhty Himself.

Suddenly, the black clouds covering the city's sky were burned away by the light of the coming beast, whom like lightning from the sky, expedited through the air before it made its stop upon approaching the massive assault ship our heroes stood the roof of, facing Don Thousand himself.

"What is this madness?" Don Thousand shrieked as he watched his beautiful darkness vanish.

"Look!" Shark exclaimed as Eliphas merely smiled.

Numeron Dragon, so massive that its size was hundreds of feet in length and was comparable in size to half the assault ship, roared as it stared directly at Don Thousand, possessing an appetite for justice.

"No… It can't be!" he retorted in sheer anger.

"Yeah!" Yuma cheered, throwing his fist into the air.

In the city hundreds of feet below them, their friends took notice of Numeron Dragon's majestic appearance.

"Look," Tori enthused, catching Ena's attention as they stood on a vacant street, continuing the search for more victims to help.

"Indeed," Ena replied, speechless.

On a skyscraper, Rio stood with Quinton, Trey, and Quatro and all of their jaws dropped as they bore witness to divine creature in the sky above them.

"He's here…" Rio gasped, telling Ragnifinity to cease its firing upon aerial enemies.

"Victory can now be assured," Quinton merely stated, awestruck by the one whom he believed would lead them to deliverance from this madness.  
Likewise, in the city streets, Anna Kaboom halted her rocket barrage as Girag and Alito ceased their fighting to stare at forthcoming of the great beast. They weren't sure whether to be terrified or overjoyed by its mighty divinity.

"You're finished, Don Thousand!" Yuma asserted. "What's wrong? Do you finally realize that you're beaten?"

"I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you pathetic numbskulls… Arise, Numeronious!" and with that, the Barian deity's most powerful creature materialized before him. Equal in size to Numeron Dragon, the giant robotic-like creature stretched out its massive wings as it kicked its long legs, preparing to duel. "Destroy that damned dragon!"

Numeronious began charging its most destructive attack as Numeron Dragon prepared to strike back, unleashing a great blast of white energy from its mouth, colliding with that of Numeronious. Like cannon fire, they clashed in a power struggle more complex than one could possibly imagine, but as per the rule, the stronger blast was victorious and like a master to his servants, it was as if Numeron Dragon called upon all of its creation to assist it in this most salient battle of the divine. Its blast overcame the blast of Don Thousand's creature and pushed it back, backfiring on its conjurer, whom was blasted into oblivion by both its own power and that of its godly adversary and faster than it had appeared, Numeronious was gone.

Trembling, Don Thousand had to speak for himself.

"This is unacceptable… I won't be beaten by the likes of you," Don Thousand panted. "By my own power, I will destroy all of you!" and with that, he began glowing ardent red and his power levels exploded to infinity as he rose into the air and transformed to something greater than what he was. He increased in height to well over 200 feet tall and his blonde hair vanished as his head protruded in strange ways, becoming black as night as his black kilt blew in the winds of this holy world. "Now, I am in my strongest form!"

With his own power, he crushed the assault ship, killing many of his own minions in an attempt to kill Yuma and his allies, but Numeron Dragon had other plans and per His divine will, Yuma and the others were caught in a sphere of light that saved them from the explosions of the assault ship, which Numeron Dragon disintegrated into nothingness so that its pieces wouldn't fall upon the city. Don Thousand began charging blasts of energy in his hands, which he unleashed upon the city as Numeron Dragon fired blasts of white energy at him and the two became engaged in a power struggle as Yuma, astral, Eliphas, Shark, and Vector watched in the golden sphere they were concealed within as it lowered itself hundreds of feet to the top of a skyscraper. Numeron Dragon and Don Thousand raced higher and higher to the sky above as Astral felt within his heart the need to assist his maker.

"Numeron Dragon may need my help," he said.

"And I'm going with you!" Yuma added before summoning Utopia and instructing him to go help in the battle on the streets below.

"Very well. Let us become one," Astral smiled as the key hanging for Yuma's necklace began glowing golden and the two of them touched hands, initiating Zexal and leaving the safety of the golden sphere to take off to the sky above.

"Good luck, Yuma," whispered Vector as Shark hoped for the best.

"They'll be alright," Eliphas said, putting his hand upon Shark's shoulder.

With the speed of light, Yuma and Astral, fused together as one expedited high into the sky above as the planet's light was finally being restored due to the presence of Numeron Dragon. Nearly on the border with outer space, they found the two gods fighting with one another in a clash of the titans. Landing beside Numeron Dragon's face, Yuma and Astral as one focused their power in tandem with Numeron Dragon as they saw coming to their aid Kite and Mizar and their three dragons.

"Did you seriously think we'd miss this, Yuma?" Kite asked form atop Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's neck.

"Not for the world," Mizar added from atop Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's middle neck. Numeron Dragon began charging a mighty blast of white energy as the three dragons it called his children also began charging their most powerful blasts. Likewise, Yuma, Kite and Mizar unleashed form their hands great blasts of energy which joined in tandem with those of the four great dragons, combining into one massive blast that collided with the dark violet blast unleashed from Don Thousand's very hands. The sky was lit ablaze as if bombs were going off all throughout it and per the collision of the two mighty blasts, only one winner would be decided and only fate would tell who that winner would be.

On the planet's surface, all of their friends prayed and hoped that the forces of good would triumph over the wickedness of the Barian deity, but no one knew the exact outcome as the entire planet's surface was engulfed in blinding lights that could be seen from all over the world.

"Yuma…" worried both Shark and Tori.

"Kite…" worried Quinton.

"Mizar…" worried Dumon.

The fate of this clash would decide the outcome of this battle and it would only be then that either liberation or tyranny would consume the people of this troubled world, locked in this fateful battle of light and darkness where only the truly strong would prevail in its aftermath.

When the explosion cleared, Don Thousand had vanished from sight and Numeron Dragon remained triumphant as Yuma and his friends and their dragons stood alongside Him.

"Is it… over?" Kite asked, perplexed.

"I… I don't know," Mize replied, equally confused.

Suddenly, appeared in Kite's hand was the card for Numeron Dragon as the great beast gave a roar and vanished from sight. Kite held the card against his heart and felt grateful for the dragon putting its trust in him and in him alone.

The three of them returned to the ground and Yuma and Astral separated, extinguishing Zexal, as they were greeted by all their friends. They noticed that it was as if all of Zorc's minions were fleeing the planet as the surviving assault ships took off back into outer space. Eliphas stared with pride at all of them.

"Tonight, assuming that the battle is now over… There is to be a feast of gratitude, but first, we must start the repair efforts of this great city…"

Those words resonated well with everyone of them as they were all relieved that the fight seemed to be over. Only time would tell the fate of Don Thousand and if another attack would mount, but for now, it was time to rest and that was a universal truth felt by each and every one who fought in the battle. Soon, they would have to return to the world of Duel Spirits, where they would reunite with the Pharaoh's army in the ever-waging war against Zorc and his evil agenda.

MEANWHILE IN SAID WORLD…

"Nightshroud, have you located his whereabouts yet?" Zorc demanded, sitting upon his infernal throne. He sat in his gothic cathedral-like throne room atop his castle. The dim-lighting made him feel right at home as he sat in this place of absolute evil - the black stones that made up the walls and flooring perfectly reflecting the darkness of his soul.

"No, I haven't, my master," Nightshroud admitted, dissatisfied. "I have just received word that Don Thousand has failed in overtaking Astral World and that Numeron Dragon has made Himself known in this plane of existence. Don Thousand barely escaped with his life and is returning here with his army."

Nightshroud expected Zorc to erupt in anger and to possibly take out said anger on him, but to his surprise, he was shocked. Grinding his teeth, Zorc exhaled deeply.

"Forget that stupid world. We'll focus on it later… Although, it irks me that that creature has made itself manifest in this plane. Why now? And what does this mean? That dragon is the highest authority in all the universe, second only to my arch nemesis Himself…"

"You mean…" began Nightshroud.

"Yes, The Creator of Light… Now that His second-in-command has made Himself known, I wonder how long it will be until He does just the same and confronts me. I am not yet powerful enough to defeat Him in battle… I need more time!"

"Surely, you will be ready when such a day comes, my lord…"

"I hope you are right," Zorc admitted, rising from his throne. "But for now, we must focus on finding my apostle - the one who followed me so devoutly in life and never questioned my authority. The one whom I entrusted with my own destiny for three millennia. I want his whereabouts located and I want them now!"

"Yes, my lord. I have our scouts searching every corner of this world and all likely places…"

"When I find him, he will instantly be promoted above all of you… He will serve as my second-in-command and I say this unashamedly."

"I believe Kaiba will be rather disappointed…" Nightshroud reminded.

"I despise him… I'm nearly ready to toss him aside. You, Don Thousand, Yami Marik, and the Leviathan are my greatest generals and all of you, even the worst among you and I need not mention his name (they both instantly thought of Yami Marik and all his chaotic insanity) is far superior to that pathetic Kaiba. I'll see his soul thrown in the Shadow Realm if he doesn't clean up his cocky act and fast…"

Nightshroud tugged at his black cloak as his skeletal hands trembled with excitement at the thought of sacking Kaiba, whom he loathed.

"But for now, I want my apostle to be found!" Zorc demanded, aching to see his most trusted servant one again.


	60. A New Adventure

After the battle for Astral World, Yuma found himself sitting at a table alongside the others, all looking tired and worn, but nonetheless rejoicing the victory they had achieved by defeating the one known as Don Thousand and the forces he commanded. A subtle smile etched itself across Yuma's face as he rubbed his forehead, massaging it in the likes of all the tension he had just underwent. His usual big mouth was shut for once as Eliphas began to speak.

"We have done it. We have secured victory and despite the heavy damages, Astral World and its people will live to see another day. Without the help of all of you, this would not have been possible and so, I wish to acknowledge you all as heroes and as friends of this planet. You are welcome here anytime, even those of you who were once our enemies," he finished as he glanced at Shark, Vector, Mizar and the other former Barian Emperors.

In the midst of this conference was Kite, whom sat still, staring intently at a card he held in his hand. The card, Numeron Dragon, was a beast with power even greater than that of the three divine beasts - Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk. Next to him was Mizar, whom also couldn't help but stare at the card.

"If it wasn't for that dragon, we might not be sitting here, living to tell the tale of what went on today," he said.

Kite merely nodded as Astral began speaking what was on his mind.

"It's so tragic that we've just met once again and the time has almost come for you all to have to leave," he began as he noticed the sudden frown on Yuma's face. "… and that is why I have decided that I am going to go with you all to help you take back the world of Duel Spirits from the Dark One and his armies," he finished as he glanced his eyes towards Yuma, waiting for it…"

With a great leap of glee and bliss, Yuma threw his hands into the air and almost choked on his own joy. Catching his breath, he enthused.

"You mean this, Astral? You're really coming back with us? This is so great! I can't believe this! I've been wanting you to come back so badly and now you can!"

"I trust that Eliphas and Ena can handle things here while I'm gone. After all, if they need me, I'm sure they'll simply call," he smiled, glancing to them as they both nodded in affirmation.

For the remainder of the day, everyone rested and at the crack of dawn, they would once again board their ship to begin the voyage back to the world of Duel Spirits.

Meanwhile… back at said world…

Atem was frustrated. He sat on the throne of Timaeus as Mahad and Mana both stood at his sides. Mana, playing with her long and vigorous blonde hair as she twirled her wand, gave a slight complaint.

"I wanna go kick some butt on the battlefield. I haven't even been able to fight much and I feel like I'm doing all I could to help…"

"Our duties lay with protecting our king. No one is more important than him and we must constantly be at his side, especially in these dark times. Zorc could strike at any given moment and that is why we cannot ever let our guard down," responded the Dark Magician.

Atem couldn't conceal it. He understood Dark Magician Girl's point.

"Mahad," he began. "She has a point, you know. I've been beginning to feel the same way, myself. Of course, I do spend quite a bit of time giving orders to everyone else about what to do next in this wretched war. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I should be out on the battlefield fighting alongside everyone else," he confessed.

"No, my king. You must not risk your own soul to the Dark One. I could never forgive myself if such a thing happened to you," the Dark Magician replied, placing his hand upon his chest.

Suddenly, Yugi approached his husband's throne and grasped his hand, looking a bit terrified and perplexed. Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman stood behind him. **[Author's Note: Remember that Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician are always in their true forms - the "adult" ones. Not the childlike small ones that they initially appeared in before Yugi leveled them up and transformed them into their "adult" or whatever you want to call them forms where they were powerful and tall in the duels he used them in. In the anime, they were what are called "leveled monsters" where they are initially played in a weaker form/transformation until they are "leveled up" and another card, which is a stronger version of them, is then played.]**

"Atem, I have some bad news… Our spies have found out that Zorc is extremely interested in a specific temple in the deserts to the far west. This temple is very suspicious and they all say they can sense a great evil hidden inside," Yugi explained.

"This is very curious. We should infiltrate this temple and see just what it is that Zorc is after inside it," Atem replied.

"I wanna go!" Dark Magician Girl asserted with glee. "This will be so great! We're gonna go inside na old, dark temple and explore it and we're gonna find out just what Zorc is hiding inside! It'll be like going through a pyramid back in ancient Egypt, except even more dangerous. I hope I don't die! Oh, wait… we're already in the afterlife…"

"This is the perfect opportunity for an adventure, I suppose," Atem pondered.

"I'm leading this expedition and I'm taking some friends with me," Yugi notified.

"Who?" Atem asked in curiosity.

"Us," came the voice of Rebecca Hawkins as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, we're gonna ransack that place and find out what kinda goods are inside," added Mai, brushing her blonde hair aside.

"And I'm goin' too!" Joey added, fist pumping.

"Wheeler, don't act like you're up to the challenge because you're most certainly not," came the spiteful voice of a certain blonde turbo duelist whose white trench coat rippled as he walked towards them.

"I asked Jack to come. We need at least one of our top generals with us and Zane is busy leading that expedition in that mountain range far to the east of here, and Jaden and Jesse are liberating that village of fairy duel spirits in the fertile lands of the south. And than Shark is still in Astral World with Kite and Mizar," Yugi explained.

"Damn right, I'll be there. I won't miss this for the world. It's obvious that there's something big in there if Zorc wants it that badly," Jack asserted, crossing his arms.

"Awe, now I gotta put up with the diva!" Joey complained.

"Who're you calling diva?" Jack snapped, raising his fist at Yugi's best friend as Joey suddenly felt a sudden surge of testosterone flowing through his body, refusing to back down.

"You, pal!" Joey, spat in his Brooklyn accent. "I'd like to see you stand up to Red-Eyes!"

"Please…" Jack laughed. "Red Dragon Archfiend would destroy that pathetic dragon of yours. Oh wait, he did before…"

Joey's ears began smoking as he clenched his fists, being distracted only by Atem's speech.

"Mana, Mahad, I want both of you to go along with Yugi on this expedition. I trust that you'll protect him from whatever it is that is lurking inside that temple and I trust that you'll be in constant contact with me all throughout it," Atem said as Dark Magician Girl's face lit up with joy and a sense of adventure swept over her, igniting her body with vigor that streamed through her veins like a river of ambition.

"Yes, my king," Dark Magician complied, bowing.

In a rush of pure excitement, Dark Magician Girl grabbed Silent Magician by the hand and began dragging her to her own bedroom.

"Come on! We have to dress for the occasion! This'll be fun! We can have girl talk while we're getting ready!" she enthused as Silent Magician, being her usual modest and no-nonsense self, raised an eye brow, looking a bit perplexed at why one would need to change one's clothes for such an occasion.

As much as she adored the blonde haired magician who never ceased to smile, Silent Magician sometimes felt that said magician had way too much of an optimistic outlook on life and needed to take things a bit more seriously - something Mahad would definitely agree with her about. After all, his apprentice was the most cheerful, optimistic, and fun-loving resident of Yugi's and Atem's household in Heaven and sometimes that wasn't always the best thing, especially in such dark times such as this.

"Moving on…" Atem began. "Tomorrow, we will strike at said temple and make sure that Zorc does not get what he wants."

Yugi nodded as Silent Swordsman admired his beautiful and finely cut blade. Black Luster Soldier approached the throne, bowing to the Pharaoh, and delivering a message from the Gods themselves - Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk.

"My king, we have received word that Yuma and his friends have liberated Astral World of the threat of Zorc. They have driven his armies from it and what is even more interesting is that Numeron Dragon has manifested Himself. He has made Himself known and has given His card to Kite Tenjo."

"Numeron Dragon?" gasped Atem.

"Isn't He?" began Yugi.

"The second-in-command of the highest one?" answered Atem. "Yes, he is. I now can only wonder how long it will be until The Creator of Light makes Himself known to us. He is so high above the other Gods and His ways are so mysterious. He has very little contact with even His chosen three - Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk. Not to mention any of the other Gods like the Crimson Dragon or Rainbow Dragon or Exodia…"

"Zorc wouldn't stand a chance against Him," Jack interjected.

"Precisely and that's why Zorc is scared," Yugi added.

"That's why we gotta take him out before we even need The Creator of Light's help!" enthused Rebecca.

"And kick his ass back to the Shadow Realm," added Mai, whom was filing her nails.

It was then that High Priest Seth and his wife Kisara approached the throne.

"I wish to accompany Master Yugi on this mission, my king," he said as Kisara's smile seemed to liven up the atmosphere of the scene.

"Very well," Atem nodded.

Meanwhile, in her room, Dark Magician Girl was digging through her closet. She had brought with her many of her outfits from her room in Yugi's and Atem's palace in Heaven, even though she didn't really need them here. Silent Magician, sighing and looking a bit bored, sat upon the bed, clutching her scepter in her pale hands as her long white hair glistened in the sunlight that shone through the window.

"I know I have hiking boots in here somewhere," Dark Magician Girl enthused.

"Mana… we really don't need to accessorize much for this occasion," she tried to tell her blissful and jubilant blonde friend.

"Don't be silly. Of course we do! We're going on an adventure. It's the first time I've been outta this castle in awhile. I'm always stuck hanging around here, standing around and making sure no one attacks Atem and they never do anyway. This place is so heavily guarded with thousands of different duel spirits fighting in our army that I don't see how Zorc could even attack this place. I've been getting a little stir crazy lately and I can't wait to get out and get some fresh air and then we're gonna go down into that ancient temple and it probably won't smell too nice in there, but oh well…"

She went on and on and Silent Magician could only sigh and give a serene smile as Dark Magician Girl continued to dig through her clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear on this occasion.

"I hope she doesn't trip and fall into some perilous trap in that place with an attention span like hers…" Silent Magician thought to herself, a bit worried.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	61. An Old Rival

Atem kissed Yugi on the lips gently, placing into him the last of his love until next he would see him. Behind Yugi stood Jack, Mai, Rebecca, and Joey as they awaited the orders to be given. Atem, trusting that everything would be alright, gazed at the team with an affirming confidence that reflected in his crimson eyes. This confidence, luminous as a sun, cemented Yugi's self-esteem and he knew that he couldn't fail.

"Are you sure you won't need me?" the Dark Magician asked, taking Atem by the hand and bowing his head as usual. "We'll be gone a few days and there's no telling if anything will happen while I'm not here."

"Go on, Mahad. I want you to defend Yugi in this dangerous mission and that's why I'm letting you leave me for now. You'll have returned in a few days and things will resume as normal. Besides, your apprentice practically begged to be allowed on this mission," he began before finishing in a subtle whisper. "We need you to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Everyone, look at me!" came her voice, enthusing with excitement and optimism as she charged out of the castle. She was wearing something much different than her signature pink and blue magician's assistant outfit. The leggings, still blue and pink, were longer, and she had on metallic cuffs, white in color, upon her arms and her neck. "I'm so fashionable!" she remarked.

The Dark Magician placed his hand upon his forehead and sighed as everyone else chuckled.

"Well, I guess this is it… Here we go," Yugi announced

Everyone unleashed from their respective cards the dragons whom would make this voyage possible: Yugi with Gandora, Joey with Red-Eyes, Mai with Harpie's Pet Dragon, Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend, and Rebecca with Diamond Head Dragon.

"I call shotgun!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed as she jumped atop Gandora's neck, seated behind Yugi. "Hey, master! Which dragon are you sitting on?"

"I'm not, Mana. I'm flying on my own," the Dark Magician replied.

"Oh… We'll it's not everyday you get to ride atop a dragon's neck," she smiled, petting Gandora's dark, scaled skin.

The five dragons rose into the air with Dark Magician flying alongside them and particularly close to Gandora so as to protect Yugi - his primary worry - and the voyage began. It would take about a day's time to get to where they needed to go and in time they would surely arrive there.

MEANWHILE, in Astral world…

Yuma and his friends were boarding their ship as the dawn's light shone through the cirrus clouds above them, bestowing upon the city a sense of light from above that would enhance their faith in their own world after the events of Don Thousand's assault on it.

Yuma was standing with Astral upon the platform as they watched the sun rise of the horizon and Astral's eyes shone a desire for the downfall of the Dark One that would transcend even galaxies. Silent, he stood as Yuma couldn't conceal himself.

"I'm so glad you're coming back with us, Astral. We have a lot of work to do back home and you can help us a lot. I know you can," he confessed, continuing to stare at the horizon. In the streets below, countless repair efforts were already ongoing and the people of Astral World would beginning to restore their city which had been the target of a menacing attack that left everything in calamity and chaos.

"I, too, am rejoicing in the light of this newfound adventure for me, Yuma. You saved my world and now I must return the favor."

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Tori shouted from the steps of the ship.

"I guess we gotta go now,": Yuma said.

Astral looked at Yuma, remembering the small and fragile boy of only thirteen or so that had met so long ago when he was alive. Yuma, now grown, looked an awful lot like his father, Kazumo, but was thinner and less rugged. He was amazed at how much he had grown.

"Let's go, Yuma," he finished, turning towards the ship they were going to board to make the journey back to the world of Duel Spirits.

MEANWHILE, back in said world…

So many hours had passed and they were almost to their destination. They had entered the deserts far to the west and the smoldering sun blazed down upon the lifeless wasteland of sand, reminiscent of the ancient home of the two magicians.

"This place reminds me a lot of life back in Egypt three thousand years ago. Huh, master Mahad," his apprentice asked.

"Yes, Mana. It does, strangely," he replied, focusing on any potential sign of a temple.

For a another hour or two, the sands went on and on, endlessly. For every grain of sand there was, there were a hundred trillion more scattered all around it and this fact made the journey seem all the more strenuous. Dark Magician Girl had binoculars and was sightseeing.

"There's like no duel spirits here," she said.

"That's because it's a desert. Not much life can sustain itself here," Yugi informed her.

Eventually, they spotted a set of ruins, decaying as the sands of time were nearly hiding them from the sky's view. These ruins, peculiar and a bit eerie, were brownish in nature and had many Egyptian-like hieroglyphics engraved upon them. Once they landed before them, the entire team called back their dragons to their cards and approached with caution.

"This must be it," Mai said, bracing herself for any potential attack.

"I don't like this place. It looks creepy," Joey complained.

"Too bad. Suck it up. We're here and we're here to stay until we get what's inside," Rebecca told him.

"Really, Wheeler. If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen," Jack smirked, enraging Joey.

"Hey, blondie! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. All ya do is put me down and I'm tired of it, ya hear me?" Joey raged on, but Jack ignored him.

At the end of the ruins was a door, possessing two pillars at its sides. The room it led to looked as if it was only one story or so, leading Yugi and the others to guess that it likely went deep underground - something that potentially terrified them even though none of them were willing to admit it… with the exception of Joey.

They went inside, one by one, and the Dark Magician, thinking logically, performed magic to detect potential traps set for them and to his satisfaction, he did, and thus the traps were either avoided or disarmed before they hurt anyone. After the entrance room, all there was was a cryptic staircase that went down and down to the depths of the underworld. There being no light, Dark Magician Girl used her wand to light the way, and down they went to goodness-knows where.

"How far down we goin'?" Joey asked, annoyed with the stairs.

"Quit your complaining, Joey, or your big sister-in-law is gonna have to kick your ass," Mai said, a bit annoyed. There was far more to be worrying about in a time like this than merely being tired. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember that Mai is married to Serenity and Rebecca is married to Tea/Anzu.]**

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they came to a chamber at the foot of the stairs and they could sense that it was larger than what they had so far experienced. Suddenly, the entire room became illuminated with torches scattered finely across the walls and they saw themselves in a large room that was almost like a hallway of sorts, very long, but much bigger. Pillars lined the sides of the room, parallel to one another. At the end of the room was a large, stone door. And to the left and right sides of the walls a few yards before it were two other doors, parallel to one another.

"This door is sealed with heavy magic. I can't blast through it," the Dark Magician said, examining it as he ran his finger down its edge.

"My guess is that behind is whatever it is that Zorc wants and we have to go through one of those other doors to find a key or a switch or something to unlock it," Yugi hypothesized, thinking logically

"Let's start with the one on the right," Mai said, walking towards it.

She lifted a bar on the door that opened it and down they went into a another hallway that seemed to illuminate itself once the door had opened. The torches along the walls spontaneously caught fire and the team proceeded. They could hear a high laughter, seething with insanity, coming from down the hallway. This voice, Yugi knew it and upon the Dark Magician's face etched a suspicious scowl. There was another voice, that sounded apologetic and possibly fearful. This voice, deeper and more somber sounding than the first voice, almost earned the sympathy of everyone listening.

"You pathetic weakling! Can't you do anything right?" the man screamed at the other man as he cried out in agony after a loud smacking noise echoed through the temple.

"Who are those voices?" Yugi asked, while Mahad remained extremely skeptical in his silence, clutching his scepter and proceeding before all of them with caution.

They came to a large room that was shaped like an octagon. At its end was a massive door that had what looked like a puzzle of sorts upon its surface. There were pieces that seemed as if they needed to be moved in the right places for said door to unlock itself. Before it were two men - one was wearing a red suit and he had on a hat, almost like a stage magician who performs fake magic, also known as "tricks of the eye" to entertain audiences for money. This man emitted the high and cruel voice as he screamed at the other man and then whipped him with what lash.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded as the Dark Magician stepped in front of him, his scepter raised at the two peculiar men.

Turning around, the nasty man glared at them and suddenly his eyes widened with a sick pleasure. What he wanted to unleash upon them - sheer detriment - was made obvious by his twisted gaze. Sententiously, he smiled delicately and spoke what he had to say.

"Why, hello there, Yugi, and I see you've brought some of your friends with you, including the Dark Magician," he said, finally stepping close enough to them to undeniably reveal himself. It was Arkana. Somber and silent, the other man stood up, facing them all. He looked exactly like Mahad - donning the skin-tight armor with the heavy shoulder pads and the long sash between his legs, and even the pointed wizard-esque hat, only his clothing was not purple, but rather dark red with golden trimming. On his face was a saddened expression of heartbreak that made itself obvious with the look in his eyes as his long, white hair hung from his face.

Joey was dumbfounded and he didn't know what to say. "Ugh, there's two Dark Magicians? What the hell is this freak show or am I jus' seein' things?"

Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl gasped, glancing back and forth between her master and the man who resembled him.

"M… Master Mahad, if you're there than who's that?" she pointed to the stranger.

"He's an old rival of mine," Mahad said, whom earned himself the same title that I am called - Dark Magician. **[Author's Note: Remember that in the show and manga, it was made obvious if you paid attention that the red Dark Magician is NOT the same person as Yugi's Dark Magician. Yugi's Dark Magician IS Mahad. The red Dark Magician is NOT Mahad and has no association with him. He is a completely different being that happens to physically resemble him and have the same title. This was made obvious in the show/manga when Arkana bragged about how his Dark Magician meant nothing to him and they showed the look on the red DM's face when his master trash talked him. And before this, there was even serious tension between him and Yugi's DM (which is Mahad) where they looked like they were going to kill each other and were scowling at one another while Yugi and Arkana argued. The two duel spirits made it obvious they didn't like each other, so you knew they weren't just holograms spawned by the duel disks. BOTTOM LINE: Yugi's DM and Arkana's DM are NOT the same person. Yugi's DM IS Mahad. Arkana's DM is someone entirely different that has no association with Mahad.**

The red Dark Magician ceased to speak, allowing his narcissistic master to do all the talking.

"You see, I'm here to serve Zorc. He freed me from the Shadow Realm and reacquired me my slave," he spat, once again whipping the red Dark Magician with his heavy lash, whom whimpered in agony, unable to defend himself. "And now, my slave, destroy them!" Arkana commanded mercilessly.

Unable to refuse due to the shock collar of dark magic locked around his throat, the red Dark Magician raised his scepter at the others, expressing a remorseful gaze, but Mahad wouldn't let it happen and raised his own scepter and the two collided in a magic duel, rising into the air, of the high-ceilinged room and firing many dark magic attacks at one another. The entire time, Yugi couldn't help but notice that it was almost like the red Dark Magician was holding back and it was almost as if he didn't really want to hurt them.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, Pandora," Mahad uttered. **[Author's Note: To distinguish him from Mahad, we're going to call the red Dark Magician "Pandora," which was actually Arkana's name in the original Japanese, but since we're using English names in this fic…]**

"It has, Mahad. Why don't you tell me how it's been, working for that Pharaoh all your life?" Pandora retorted, somewhat spitefully, but yet lacking it.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Mahad replied, dodging one of his foe's attacks.

The two magician's each fired a massive dark magic attack that collided with one another and sent both of them plummeting to the floor as they each rose to their feet once again.

"You idiot!" You can't even defeat him! How worthless are you?" Arkana spat, kicking him and knocking him to the floor once again before he finally finished the puzzle on the door and it opened and the two of them rushed into it and sealed it instantly before Yugi and the others could follow them to the next room.

Yugi helped Mahad up, bearing an apprehensive expression upon his face.

"You know him?" Yugi asked.

"I do," Mahad replied. "we're old rivals and we have a rivalry that goes back far before that duel you had with Arkana when you were alive…"


	62. An Unlikely Ally

In the temple, Yugi and his friends remained, trying to solve the perplexing mystery of how to unlock the great stone door before them. Rebecca, being a bit of an intellectual prodigy, tilted her glasses further up her nose's bridge and began to examine the puzzle upon the surface of the door. She ran her fingers upon it before scratching her chin, trying to solve this conundrum of complex creativity and ingenuity. Via trial and error, she moved certain pieces in certain locations and continued doing this until she believed that she nearly got it.

"I think if I just mover this piece here and that piece there…" she said before a sudden shaking upon the door was heard and it slid open, providing entrance to the next room. "And wa la!" she finished.

The gang found themselves in a hallway which led to what looked like a maze. Yes, it was a maze and a great labyrinth at that. Perplexed at where to head next, they all decided adamantly against splitting up because of the simple axiom that when a team splits up, it never seems to end well. Down the endless halls they went, stumbling upon many dead ends, sometimes containing disturbing things such as skeletons hanging by their wrists from chains impaled into the walls, to demonic sigils scribbled upon other walls and the floors. It was obvious that this place was once used as a prison or a torture chamber or something along those lines…

"This place is giving me the creeps," Joey said as they continued on through the maze.

"Why don't we just blast open a path?" asked Mai.

"Because, there's no telling how old this tomb is and for all we know, if we damage a wall, we could potentially cause a cave-in and that sure as hell wouldn't be good," Rebecca explained.

Jack remained silent as they continued on. He would never let hi guard down, despite his silence, and he was emotionally preparing himself to deal with whatever could potentially pop out in front of him.

"This place is a dump," he critiqued. "Whatever's in here, it better be worth our time."

"It definitely is if it's that important to Zorc," Yugi said, keeping his eyes peeled as well.

Towards the end of the maze, they could see a light up ahead. On top of that, they could hear the yells of Arkana once again as Pandora, his slave, was forced to submit to his bidding.

"Yes… master!" they heard him scream as Arkana laughed.

Towards them they charged. They were in a huge circular room and in the middle there was a shrine of sorts with some sort of vertical structure sticking out of it. Arkana stood with his arms crossed, laughing, as the Pandora struggled and pulled at the structure, which was embedded into the pedestal, screaming as unbearable pain rifled his body, trembling it while his master continued to call him weak, taunting him.

"Whoever manages to survive the terrible pain inflicted upon them by pulling this key out of its resting place is rewarded with it," Arkana laughed before whipping Pandora once again - this time on the neck.

"Stop it, Arkana!" Yugi yelled.

"Well, look whose found us," he said with an air of spite in his echoing voice as he turned around and his slave finally pulled the key from the lock. The key, large and bold, had a design upon its handle in the shape of a skeleton. Arkana grabbed it from him and suddenly a wave of bluish energy swept across the room and Arkana and his slave vanished from sight.

"No!" Mahad gasped, grasping his scepter. " We've lost them. Now we must chase after them. They probably were sent back to that main hall and are going to go through the left door to find a second key to unlock that main door."

"And we've gotta stop them," Dark Magician Girl said.

Everyone ran back through the door, trying desperately to re-navigate themselves through the maze and to no avail for a while, but eventually they were successful and made it back to the other room and through the initial hallway back to the main chamber.

"Why don't we just wait for them to do the dirty work and get the second key and then when they come back we'll pound them?" Mai asked.

"Because there's no telling if that's even how its going to work. For all we know, there could be nothing behind that center door and the truth about what Zorc's looking for could be behind this one," Yugi said, pointing to the already opened left door, which they all went through, finding themselves in another narrow hallway.

They rushed into a huge rectangular room that had a very narrow path zigzagging across it. Supposedly, if one were to fall down into the abyss,, they would fall into a place where they would be trapped forever - so deep and dark and down - but the team kept on moving and made their way across the narrow path with Joey nearly tripping after he set off a trap that made a massive blade come swinging out of the wall towards him and he, jumping aside, almost plummeted to his death until Dark Magician Girl caught him with her magic and lifted him to safety.

"Are you alright, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, panting heavily.

On they went to the next room, which seemed to be a massive labyrinth of mirrors, dusty and old. Initially, Joey began making jokes about seeing so many reflections of himself and Dark Magician Girl began styling her hair with her hands as she walked among the walls of glass, but suddenly Arkana's hideous voice was heard cackling.

"Where are you, Arkana?" Yugi called out as Mahad threw his arm around him and readied his scepter.

"Right here, Yugi," he answered as they saw him in one of the mirrors before he disappeared almost instantly. Suddenly, his reflection began appearing all throughout the room, moving in different locations from mirror to mirror until finally a vision of Pandora appeared in one of the mirrors, but this time, it wasn't a reflection. With his scepter pointed at Yugi, he fired a dark magic attack, which shattered the mirror that concealed him as he ran. "It's time for you to die, Yugi Muto, and I'll let my slave do my bidding for me!"

Mahad wouldn't allow it and he raised his hand, blocking Pandora's attack and sending it firing back through the shattered mirror and against the stone wall behind it. It was shortly after that from multiple locations all across the room, an endless paradox of mirrors and mayhem, that glass was shattered and blasts of dark magic were aimed at the team, but thanks to Mahad, they were all negated.

"It'll take more than a cheap illusionary trick to fool me, Pandora," Mahad retorted, standing with his arm fiercely over Yugi as his apprentice, too, stood behind Yugi with her wand pointed and ready for anything.

"If you see even a slight movement, hit them with all you've got Mana," her master said.

"Don't worry, I will," she answered before thinking to herself, "I'm Dark Magician Girl and it's time I truly earn that title. No more fun and games. Yugi and his friends are in danger and I've got a job to do."

Arkana's voice echoed once again as Pandora fired another array of dark magic blasts that were Mahad defended them from as glass came cascading across the room like that of a thousand knives. Almost too late to save them, Mahad was surprised because the glass shards were suddenly turned to ash not be him, but by his apprentice.

"Mana, that incredible. I'm proud of you," he said as she flashed a quick smile, still bracing herself for what was yet to bombard them.

"I'm no tease. That's for sure," she replied as her long blonde hair swayed behind her as she caught glimpse of Pandora once again.

"Dark Magician Girl," he began, speaking to her. "Why do you serve this fool and his king? You should be with my master and I, serving the one true lord, Zorc," he replied.

"Never!" she shouted.

"Mana, he's toying with you," Yugi warned.

"Like I don't know that," she retorted.

"There's something suspicious about Pandora," Yugi began. "I've observed him and I've noticed that it's almost like he doesn't want to be this way. It's like he's being forced into submission by Arkana, probably with the help of Zorc."

"It doesn't matter what he is. All that matters is getting to whatever it is they want before they do," Jack snapped, holding up one of his cards and summoning Mad Archfiend and Archfiend Lancer to further help the defenses.

"Two can play this game," Mai added and she summoned the three Harpie Ladies.

"Three," Rebecca added, summoning Shadow Ghoul and Marie the Fall One.

Suddenly, every mirror in the place shattered as a massive explosion occurred, and glass flew in all directions. Their monsters defended them, but Pandora made his presence known, engaging in a duel with Mahad, whom instructed his apprentice to protect Yugi.

The two Dark Magicians engaged in a duel as glass and energy bolts flew everywhere and neither of them would succumb to the other. It even got physical and they began locking their scepters in a battle of strength.

"Something's just not right about him," Yugi said of Pandora.

Arkana, from behind, threw some daggers at the gang, but thanks to the Harpie Ladies, they failed and Rebecca had other plans. Her trusted creature, Shadow Ghoul, blended in with the darkness and slithered its way across the room to where Arkana was, preparing to grab him from behind, but it was only then that Arkana screamed for his slave as he witnessed the green, scaled creature crawling up behind him, about to grab him in its sharp clutches. Pandora immediately broke off the duel with Mahad and teleported himself to where his master was, blasting the Shadow Ghoul with a heavy energy array and wounding it to the point Rebecca had to call it back to its card.

"He messed with my monster!" she retorted.

"Don't worry, hon. I'll make him pay," Mai said, smiling dangerously as she commanded all three Harpie Ladies to assault Pandora. Their sharp talons reached for his face, but his magic was too great and all three were blasted from behind after he warped himself once again, and the pink-haired Harpie gave a final attempt to claw at his face before she was sent flying with an energy blast that hit her swquare in the chest. Mai had no choice but to call them back. "You tried, girls. That's what matters," she said.

Arkana continued to laugh as Mahad went in for the kill grabbing him in a chokehold and preparing to cut off his oxygen supply until Pandora warped once again and slammed Mahad in the back, freeing his master as Dark Magician Girl stood, prepared to defend Yugi at all costs.

"This is silly! Come on, let's move to the next chamber!" Arkana yelled as he and his slave suddenly disappeared.

The gang moved on, finding the next chamber which was like the last chamber on the other side of the temple. It was a large, circular room with a pedestal in the middle and there was a circular area in the dead center with a key sticking out of a pedestal of sorts. This time, though one needed to withstand the horrible pain of entering the ten-foot wide oasis of pain. Arkana stood, laughing, as he forced Pandora to walk into the circle, as every nerve in his body nearly exploded with excruciating pain and his screams filled the air as he pushed on, walking through the insanity to the pedestal where would get the key.

"You weakling!" Arkana shouted.

"Stop it! Can't you see what you're doing to him?" Yugi cried.

"He's my slave. I'll do whatever I want to him. I was given this privilege by Zorc," Arkana retorted spitefully.

Pandora finally reached the key and pulled it out of the pedestal and suddenly the pain ceased. Arkana grabbed it from him as he nearly collapsed and Yugi had to restrain the compelling urge to help the red Dark Magician, whom was obviously the victim of a cruel and sadistic master.

"I would never treat my monsters the way he treats him," Yugi whispered to himself subtlety.

"Get up and fight!" Arkana yelled as Pandora rose to fight Mahad as the same bluish energy stream from before swallowed up Arkana, teleporting him to the main chamber.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Mahad said, meaning it.

Pandora was panting heavily, but he rose and drew his scepter, ready for battle. The two engaged in a fierce fight, rising into the air once again and unleashing a huge string of dark magic attacks at one another. Mahad obviously had more energy than his red rival, whom seemed to be so tired and worn out form all the pain, but he knew that if he didn't fight, the shock collar Arkana forced upon him would torment him.

"This is for trying to harm my master!" Mahad shouted, unleashing the strongest dark magic attack he could muster, blasting his foe to the floor. With ease, he stood over him, pointing his scepter directly at his face, and threatening the kill. "When you threaten the Pharaoh or his love, you threaten me!" Mahad stated, his words foreshadowing what was to come like that of a spring freshet prepared to overflow and flood all in its path.

Pandora was speechless. He knew that this was the end for him. He would be killed here and sent to the Shadow Realm because surely he didn't deserve o go to Heaven. The Gods couldn't be that merciful… In spite of this, at least he'd be free of Arkana's abuse.

"No!" Yugi shouted as he ran into the conflict. "I know he doesn't mean to be like this. Zorc and arcane are forcing him to act this way. Look at that collar around his neck. Whenever he disobeys them ,he gets tormented by its cruel power. We can't hurt him," Yugi consoled, examining the collar.

"Are you sure?" Mahad asked cynically, finally starting to lower his scepter. The skepticism in his voice mad itself obvious like that of the sun's rays in the presence of the night's end.

"I'm sure," Yugi answered. "Take my hand," he said to Pandora, whom was astonished at how big the heart of this man - the husband of the Pharaoh - was. In fact, he was dumbfounded and the words just couldn't seem to roll off his tongue like they should have. "It's alright… Don't be afraid," Yugi assured him, affirming his confidence.

Reluctantly yet somehow anticipating, Pandora took his hand and helped himself up, staring blankly at Yugi. It was then that the collar around his neck disappeared, stunning him.

"How did that…?" Pandora asked.

"It was kindness, you see," Mahad began. "The powers of Zorc tremble before the powers of goodness. Yugi's kindness destroyed the magic on the collar and now you're free," he finished.

"Mahad," Pandora began. "I know you and I have had a rivalry for a very long time, but I want to call a truce with you. Zorc forced me to do evil and he enslaved me to Arkana and I couldn't take it anymore. I was prepared to let you kill me just so I could be free of this… Of course Zorc would just go looking for me again in the Shadow Realm and I'd be enslaved again, but at least I could hide for awhile. Maybe forever, if I was stealthy enough…"

"What matters now is that you're free," Yugi smiled as his friends watched on in sincerity.

"And that is why I'm going to do this," Pandora began… He closed his eyes and something began to happen. Arkana, now past the main chamber after he had unlocked the huge central door, held in his hand the card for Pandora as he was prepared to call him back to him after distracting Yugi and the others for long enough. To his shock, the card vanished form his hand, appearing in Pandora's hand. He looked down at his image on the card and smiled at Yugi, handing it to him. "I want you to be my new master," he stated. "As long as Mahad doesn't have a problem with it."

"I could never," Mahad said genuinely, actually smiling for once and going against everything his usual no-nonsense self stood for by doing so.

"Master, you're actually smiling for once!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed.

Yugi hugged Pandora, feeling his rough, dark red armor, as Mahad placed his hand on his former rival's shoulder.

"So does this mean when the war's over he's gonna come live with us at the palace in Heaven?" Dark Magician Girl began. "Wait, what if it's like the middle of the night and I go downstairs to get a snack or because I'm gonna sleep on the couch or something because Kuriboh and his siblings fall asleep in my room like they do sometimes and they hog the pillows and it's dark and I see someone walking down the hall with the big pointed hat and I think it's master Mahad, but it's really you, Pandora? I'm gonna have to find a way to distinguish you too when I'm not close enough to tell the difference," she went on in a jovial rant as her master and yugi each gave a sigh and a quick yet dumbfounded smile at her innocence.

"I hate to spoil this happy moment, but don't we have to worry about that freak of nature getting whatever is behind that door?" Mai interrupted candidly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	63. Failed Mission

Yugi and the others rushed back to the central chamber and found the previously locked grand door at its end to be opened and so on they went through it and down a staircase that once again seemed to be never ending. They were prepared to deal with Arkana, regardless of which corner he was hiding behind. Down they went, deeper and deeper, until they found themselves in a chamber of pitch darkness that suddenly lit, albeit dimly, via numerous torches hanging form the walls. The room's floor was covered in bones of all kinds with even a skull or two here and there. Along the walls were coffins, hopefully sealed for good. Upon this sight, Joey gave a scream and Jack slapped him on the arm.

"Let's take a look at these," said Rebecca as she went to examine the markings along the edges of the coffins, which were of black stone. "Hmm… these look a lot like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. This further proves the connection between Duel Monsters and ancient Egypt," she mused, continuing her examination of the peculiar markings and even going as far as to translate them.

"This place is creepy. I wanna go home," whined Joey.

"Can it, Wheeler. This proves that you should've just stayed home to begin with," Jack spat.  
Mai took a good, long glance down the large hall they were in, which was completely lined with the mysterious black stone coffins along the sides of its walls. At the bottom of the long hall was a door and what looked like an altar of some sort and she began walking towards it, curiously.

"Guys, I think we should be going this way," she said as Jack followed, giving his signature "Hmmp…" as Joey continued to panic at the sight of the coffins.

Once at the end of the hall, Rebecca began to read the symbols upon the stone altar before it.

_ "He who enters this hallowed chamber shall find a key that will lead them to the final resting place of the Dark One's Apostle. To open this door, one must show that they can survive the trial of the living dead by enduring the madness within this very chamber. Whosoever falls to the test shall remain here forever, laying as their flesh decays and their bones rot upon the floor of this very tomb,"_ she read. "Wow, that sounds kinda eerie…"

"What kind of test are they talking about?" Yugi asked.

Suddenly, the lids on numerous coffins began to undo themselves and with loud thumps, hideous mummies, some barely even wrapped in decaying cloth, emerged from their tombs, slowly approaching the gang and capturing their attention. Joey squealed as Yugi and the others readied their cards. Yugi called forth Mahad and from his card did the Dark Magician appear, readying his scepter as he glanced analytically at his ten or so foes that were gradually approaching.

Mai called out her three Harpie Ladies, Rebecca called out Shadow Ghoul, and Jack called out the Crimson Blader and they were all ready to fight.

"Wheeler, you in this or what?" Jack taunted as Joey drew from his deck and called forth the Flame Swordsman.

Their monsters began battling with the undead creatures, whom just seemed to refuse to go down despite whatever was thrown at them. Their hideous flesh, which contained numerous holes upon it, seethed with thousands of years of torment as they delivered their brutality upon the monsters that ever so bravely defended their masters.

"This isn't working," said Yugi.

"We need a new battle strategy," added Rebecca.

"What we need is light," Yugi said and he drew from his deck and called forth Silent Magician.

She appeared, clutching her scepter tightly as she unleashed from it brilliant blasts of everlasting light that filled the entire chamber with illumination and did away with the undead creatures, disintegrating them to nothingness.

"We needed a creature of light to combat those creatures of darkness," Yugi sighed.

With that, the huge stone door rolled open and the gang all rushed through it and down another hallway to find themselves entering a massive circular room that was big enough to host a duel between two great dragons like Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes. Its ceiling was at least a hundred feet high. Along the edges was a circular pool of black water that extended around the entire circumference of the room. Countless coffins lined the walls, literally, for there was not a space on the entirety of the rooms walls that didn't have a coffin mounted against it. Here were thousands of them, and if the ones above the ground floor were to open, undead legions would come plummeting downward to the stone floor, either committing suicide or raising themselves up to fight for their cause of defending whatever it is that this tomb protects.

Arkana was in the center of the room, at an altar of sorts, trying to decipher the writing on it.

"Stop right there!" Yugi shouted as he and his friends approached the center of the massive room.

Arkana couldn't help, but smile. "Yugi, my boy. All that must be done is for me to show my mark of the Dark One and with that, this shrine will unlock and I will take what is mine!" he boasted as he lifted his hand and the millennium eye symbol flashed across it, releasing blasts of darkness at the shrine, forcing it to break. Within was a key, cryptic in design and similar to the large skeleton keys from prior. Arkana clutched it and gave a twisted smile before being caught off guard by the shuddering of the countless coffins lining the walls of the room.

"What is this?" he gasped, clutching the key as the tops swung open and countless undead warriors began falling from the higher levels of the chamber, seemingly splattering upon collision with the stone floor and almost immediately rising to their feet to circle in around him, the one stealing the thing they vowed to protect for all eternity.

"Pandora! Protect me, you fool! Where are you?" Arkana shouted.

Immediately, the card Yugi had placed in his deck began glowing and from it came the magician himself. He stood, facing his former master, as countless undead warriors began circling in upon him. He ceased to defend him whatsoever.

"Protect me, you idiot!" Arkana shouted demanded.

"I am no longer your slave," replied the red Dark Magician.

"What?" his former master shouted in disgust.

"I now serve him," Pandora replied, pointing to Yugi, whom stood sternly in place as Mahad, cloaked in his signature violet armor, held his arm over him, preparing to fend off the undead warriors if they came towards them.

"So, now two Dark Magicians serve the King of Games," Arkana spat angrily.

"Three!" shouted the voice of Dark Magician Girl as she appeared from her card in Yugi's deck. She pointed her wand at Arkana.

"I won't perish here," Arkana swore, igniting the eye on his hand and vanishing in a plume of black smoke with the key in hand.

"He got away!" Mai shouted.

It was then that all of the undead warriors, the hundreds and hundreds of them, began directing their attention to Yugi and the gang.

"We should probably get outta here," Joey said.

"Ugh… yeah," Rebecca added.

"Nonsense! Let's burn these sorry creatures to a crisp!" Jack enthused, summoning Crimson Blader whose twin swords ignited with a fiery inferno and he began slicing and dicing the countless undead warriors, but there were just far too many.

The three Dark Magicians all raised their scepters to the roof and began charging their strongest dark magic attacks as they fired them upon the living dead army while everyone rushed out of the room, trying to seal the door so as to prevent the army from escaping, but it was no good. They broke through before Yugi and the others could seal the door and began chasing them through the previous hallway until they made it to the top of the stairs and Mahad, Pandora, and Mana fired their strongest dark magic attacks to cause a cave-in upon that staircase so as to forever trap the army of the undead. It seemed to work and the gang rushed out through the main chamber and up the entrance staircase, which the three Dark Magicians once again blocked by causing a cave-in by firing at the roof once everyone was out of said staircase and had reached the outside of the tomb.

Once outside, they all stood under the crescent moon, which hung high in the sky, acting as a lantern of sorts for weary travelers along the desert sands, which seemed the cascade in an endless form of an ocean that would forever trap lost wanderers in the labyrinth of endless sand. Breathing heavily, Yugi thanked the three Dark Magicians before everyone summoned out their dragons and they all began the flight back to the castle of the legendary knights.

Once there, they entered the massive central chamber and they found Atem at his usual residence - upon the throne of Timaeus with the empty thrones of Critias and Hermos alongside it. Due to Mahad's absence, Atem appointed the Magician of Black Chaos as his temporary protector and there he was, standing alongside him in his signature, tight vinyl outfit. Also, Kuriboh had recently made the journey from the palace back in Heaven to come visit them all and he was floating by Atem's side. Once Yugi approached the throne, the little fur ball squealed with joy and instantly flew over to him, hugging his head.

"Glad to see you too, Kuriboh," Yugi laughed.

Atem was a bit perplexed to see Pandora approaching with the gang. He glanced to Mahad, whom walked directly behind Yugi, and back to him, dumbfounded. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the red Dark Magician.

"Arkana tormented him and enslaved him," Yugi began to explain. "Arkana was working for Zorc and was using him to excavate the tomb until we came along and freed him from his shock collar of dark magic. Mahad and him are old rivals."

"Mahad…?" Atem asked, glancing at his most trusted servant.

"Pandora and I have settled our differences at long last, my king. We both call ourselves by the name 'Dark Magician' and it is a name we have both earned, but just know that we are two completely different people and that it is I who am forever your eternal servant no matter what," Mahad said, bowing in reverence for his king.

** [AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember that it was made clear in that episode when Yugi and Arkana dueled that Yugi's Dark Magician and Arkana's Dark Magician are NOT the same person/duel spirit! Yugi's Dark Magician is Mahad. Arkana's Dark Magician is a completely different person and is NOT Mahad. The two of them even glared at each other and Arkana's DM got all nervous and was jealous of the bond Yugi had with his DM (Mahad) when Arkana started trash talking him in front of Yugi. And when DMG AKA Mana was first summoned and her effect activated, giving her all the extra points, it showed both Mahad and the red DM behind her, backing her up. For the sake of distinguishing him from Mahad in this story, I'm calling him Pandora (which ironically was Arkana's name in the original Jap, but since in this story we're going by English names…) They just have the same name and a similar appearance - one being in violet armor and the other red.]**

"Of course," Atem nodded. "Welcome to our family…" he told the red Dark Magician, whom bowed alongside his former rival while Dark Magician Girl nearly wiped a tear from her eye.

"This is so sweet," she began. "An age's old rivalry has come to an end and those two are friends now… Oh well, I wanna go get some cotton candy," she smiled, walking off to someplace, probably the kitchen.

"Have you found out just what it was that Zorc wanted in that tomb?" Atem questioned.

"Well…" Yugi began, stuttering, as Rebecca sighed and approached the throne.

"We think we know what he's after, but the bad news is that we failed the mission. He got what he wanted. He hired that creep Arkana to infiltrate the temple for him and he got away with some kind of key, but it was too late for us to stop him because we were fending off an army of the living undead… I did do some research on the hieroglyphics though… And I wrote down what they said…"

_ "He who enters this hallowed chamber shall find a key that will lead them to the final resting place of the Dark One's Apostle," _she showed him.

"What I think it means is that the key they found is part of a larger overall operation, probably one of numerous keys, needed to unlock something… or someone… from a prison of sorts. It says 'the apostle of the Dark One,' but who could that mean?" she asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Can you think of no one?" Atem asked, the tone of his voice transitioning to one of grave fear and worry.

"Bakura…" Yugi answered. "But what happened to him after we defeated him and Zorc when we were alive? Wasn't he destroyed or at least sealed away somewhere?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to have to arrange a meeting with the Gods…" Atem sighed.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	64. Choosing a Travel Partner

**Recently in the real-life card game, 2 new dragons were released that are basically like Buster Blader's "pet." The other is a really bad ass, powerful, giant synchro monster called "Buster Dragon the Destroyer Dragon," and it has like four legs and a set of arms and these massive griffin-like wings and it's just… amazing. It's basically Buster Blader's pet dragon. So these 2 new creatures are supposedly Yugi's monsters… Look them up to see what I'm talking about. I'm wondering if maybe this is to prepare for a possible appearance of Yugi in Arc V just like they did with Crow and Jack… They've also released new support and transformations for Black Luster Soldier and Dark Magician recently, so who knows… Anyway, the new dragons are being featured in this story and Yugi goes on a hunt to find him.**

At the castle of the legendary knights, Yugi sat upon his bed, watching his sleeping husband placidly dream in their sanctuary. He began remembering two creatures he used in life when he would duel in the pro-leagues. These two one-of-a-kind cards were given to him by Pegasus after he discovered their tablets and realized their close association to another one-of-a-kind card Yugi already possessed - Buster Blader- so it was only fitting to give them to him. That dragon helped him in many duels, but when he died and came to the afterlife, he was overjoyed to see the spirits of all the monsters that served him in life, but he was no where to be found. Scratching his head, he pondered the possibilities of where he could currently be.

"Maybe I should ask Buster Blader where they are," he muttered to himself, trying not to awaken his sleeping husband. He grabbed his deck, which was sitting atop the nightstand, and he pulled out Buster Blader's card. "Hey, are you awake? I need to ask you something important," he urged and the card began glowing and the Destruction Swordsman himself appeared from it, standing before him and stretching out his muscular arms, which were concealed underneath the heavy black armor he donned.

"You called?" Buster Blader asked, yawning. He must've been asleep inside his card.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you… do you have any idea where Buster Dragon is? I've been in the afterlife for years now and I have yet to ever run into him. Where does he live?" Yugi asked, perplexed.

Buster Blader sighed, recalling a tragedy that took place a few years before Yugi died and entered the afterlife. "Many years ago, I was caught in a conflict with some powerful fiend monsters that were trying to form a cult to resurrect Zorc somehow. I, along with my dragon, tried to stop them, but they sealed away the him inside a mountain. I managed to avoid their powerful magic and I slaughtered them with my mighty sword, but I was unable to save my pet. He's been locked away inside that mountain ever since and I tried many a times to free him, but I really think he's trapped there forever," he explained sadly.

"Well, I think we should try to get him out. I've been thinking about it and I think it's important that we reunite with him. Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"Before you arrived in the afterlife, I tried so many times on my own to free him and it just never worked… and then you arrived and invited me to live with you and Atem in your palace and I just kind of moved on from it…" Buster Blader said.

"Tomorrow morning, we're headed to that mountain to find them and free him," Yugi promised, placing his hand upon the Destruction Swordsman's shoulder before telling him to go back inside his card to get some rest for the big day tomorrow.

** [AUTHOR'S NOTE: Most of their monsters stay inside their cards for the sake of saving space inside the castle with the exceptions of a select few like Dark Magician and DMG who each have their own rooms]**

That morning, Yugi awoke to find Joey banging on his door, cheerful and happy as could be. "What is it, Joey?" he asked, staring at him as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. Joey, jubilant and jumping, ceased to take the day seriously and asked Yugi to go with him on a jog through the surrounding forest. "No can do, Joey. I've got an important mission today. I need someone to go with me, someone with great endurance and physical strength. I'm thinking about asking Zane."

"Blue-haired boy? Really, Yug? Over me? What am I to ya - chopped liver?" Joey protested, crossing his arms.

"General Truesdale is on a mission today. He's orchestrating a battle in the jungles a few hundred miles south of here," Atem interrupted, explaining to Yugi.

"Mmm… what about Jack? Or Yusei?" Yugi suggested.

"General Atlas and General Fudo are on an expedition in the mountains to the far north, trying to take control of the mountain passes so as to further halt Zorc's trade routes," Atem answered once again.

"Mmm… Jaden or Jesse?" Yugi asked, trying to find someone to go with because he knew that Joey just wasn't really up for such a challenge as navigating a deadly mountain pass and possibly outrunning an erupting volcano in worst case scenario.

"Generals Yuki and Anderson are defending a village of Fairy creatures from recent attacks by Zorc's army. They're currently unavailable… And before you ask, Mai Valentine and Rebecca Hawkins are at an island far out at sea, helping the native inhabitants rebuild their community after a recent battle with Zorc's forces; Tyranno Hassleberry is spending the whole day training new recruits; Kalin Kessler is on a spying mission; Akiza and Sherry are helping a bunch of Plant-type monsters by leading a revolt against Zorc's forces in forests to the east of here; Alexis Rhodes and her husband Bastian are overseeing the shipment of aid to villages in the deserts far to the west of here; and no, Yuma and Shark and their group of friends have not yet returned from Astral World. I think they took a detour somewhere to visit some other world's native inhabitants to inquire about alliances against the Dark One," Atem explained.

"Who the hell is available today?" Yugi sighed, frustrated, as Joey began pointing at himself, jumping up and down. Everyone else seemed to be busy with various assignments they were on and no one was available to help Yugi on this potentially perilous mission. He loved Joey, but knew he wasn't mature enough to take on such a deathly task that could result in his soul being sent to the Shadow Realm if they ran into the wrong people. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know they're all already technically dead, but if they "die" again, they're soul either goes to the Gods to be judged or it gets sent to the Shadow Realm immediately, depending on the circumstances of their death, like if Zorc killed them and cast their soul into the Shadow Realm, but if they "died" under normal circumstances, it would just be sent to the Gods to be judged and they'd either be reborn back into Heaven or sent to the Shadow Realm if they were bad and unrepentant]**

"Yug!" Joey yelled, grabbing his shoulders.

"Joey, this mission is too dangerous and I don't want you risking yourself for it," Yugi explained. "Besides, you're too much of a goof…" Joey frowned before making is creepy face and Yugi felt awkward until he saw a very tall and muscular blonde man walking past in the hall, his black trench coat rippling behind him. "Rafael!"

"Huh?" Joey asked, dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

The former DOMA Swordsman stopped to look at Yugi, whom came rushing out of his room.

"I'm going on a dangerous mission today and I need someone to go with me. Are you up for the challenge?" Yugi asked.

"Sure…" the blonde biker replied.

Joey once again made his creepy face as Atem sat on his bed, watching the scene unfold and trying not to laugh. Dark Magician Girl awoke and came darting out of her room, which was right down the hall, humming to herself with Kuriboh chasing after her through the air as her master left his own room, which was right next to Atem's and Yugi's.

"Mana, it's too early to be playing games," he said.

"Oh, master Mahad, you're such a stick in the mud! Lighten up!" she replied, playing tag with Kuriboh. Her master sighed before sliding past Joey and entering Atem's room and bowing before him.

"How may I serve you this morning, my king?" he asked, placing his hand upon his chest devoutly.

"Find a way to keep Joey busy so he stops annoying Yugi," Atem requested.

The Dark Magician raised an eye brow, glancing to Joey, whom was making it obvious that he was upset over Rafael being chosen before him to accompany Yugi on a gruesome task through some mountains. Between that and his blissful blonde apprentice and her tiny, furry friend playing tag in the hallway and all the assignments he had to complete in a day pertaining to the war on top of his own magical research projects, he just didn't have time for this foolishness, but he would do anything for his king…

"Alright…" he sighed, looking at Joey, whom was now borderline manic over not being chosen. "Come with me," he told the Red-Eyes' master.

"What? Is the guy in the purple talkin' to me?" Joey asked, confused and wide-eyed.

"Yes, now follow orders. I am the most trusted and faithful servant of the Pharaoh, and I am asking you to assist me in some tasks I must complete, organizing troop battalions in the castle's basement. Come…"

"Fine!" Joey complied, making his anger blatant. He followed him, not ceasing to be annoying. "Hey, can I try on your pointy hat? I always wanted one 'a those!"

"No," the magician replied sternly, ceasing to look at Joey.

"Come on!" Joey insisted, antagonizing him.

"No," he replied once again, more sternly than prior.

"You won't let me try on your hat, so I wanna play with that scepter 'a yours. How's 'bout that?"

"Keep on annoying me and I'll turn you into a toad…"

"That ain't fair! I'm jumpin' Joey Wheela' and no one tells me what to do!" Joey continued to annoy the Dark Magician.

"I don't care…"

"You don't care? I'm Yugi Muto's best chum! You might be his favorite monster, but I'm his wingman and that gives me authority over you!"

That was the wrong thing to say… The magician halted his steps and glared at Joey, refusing to tolerate his childish antics any longer. "My name is Mahad. I am also commonly known as the Dark Magician. I am the most faithful and eternal servant of the Pharaoh and his love and I will not hesitate to cast a spell that will leave you without a mouth to continue harassing me with… So I suggest you embrace the noble act of silence while you are in my presence, or else I may have to act upon this threat…"

This shut Joey up for a moment or two.

Atem stood at his doorway, observing the comical scene and once again trying not to laugh. Yugi and Rafael, too, watched it play out as Dark Magician Girl scratched her head and Kuriboh gave a sigh-like moan.

"Nobody tells Joey Wheeler what to do! Make a threat like that to me again and I'll make sure my best buddy fires you, purple guy! Ya hear me?"

"I have multiple millennia of service to my king under my belt. You have what? No where even remotely near that. I'm sure that if either of us had to go, it would be you, not me," Mahad replied, continuing on down the hall.

Joey would not shut up and kept on making all kinds of crazy remarks and sensational claims that left Yugi and the others rolling their eyes…

"So, Rafael, you're coming with me and Buster Blader to free these two dragons from their prison?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am," the blonde biker replied, lacing his heavy boots. "When I was alive, master Dartz always made my two comrades and I hike mountain trails to help us build endurance and speed. This should be nothing for me."

"Alright," Yugi replied, thinking of what all needed to be done before going on the journey with his blonde friend.


	65. Freeing the Dragon

Soon after dealing with the nuisance of Joey, Yugi got dressed in his signature black pants and muscle shirt and went to the roof of the castle to find Gandora perched atop one of the towers. Rafael was standing there, still donning his dark grey muscle shirt, heavy black cargo pants, and black trench coat as he waited patiently for his partner to arrive.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," the King of Games replied, signaling for his dragon to come down from the high tower. "We'll ride there and it should take a few hours, but we'll be there by dusk."

They got the black dragon's neck and the blonde biker through his arms around Yugi's waist as they took to the skies, beginning the journey. The weather was rather dark and gloomy and storm clouds were about, igniting a fear that they may have to land for some time, delaying their arrival at the mountain, but for now it seemed that the skies were not producing neither rain nor lightning and so the coast was clear.

MEANWHILE…

In the castle basement, Atem walked to a soldier's barracks. He found Mahad sitting, reading a book, as Joey was mopping the floor, constantly holding his signature creepy face upon his expression as he abraded against the dirty floor, scraping up anything he could in an effort to restore it to pristine cleanliness. Atem looked a bit bewildered and he whispered to his most faithful servant.

"This is how you put him to work?" he asked.

"Well…." began the Dark Magician. "Initially, I tried to make him take a name count of some new Beast-Warrior creatures we recruited that are staying a few rooms down the hall, but he messed that up and couldn't count correctly… Then I told him to wash some of the soldiers' uniforms in the laundry room and he tripped over his own feet while carrying a big load and naturally, clothing spilled all over the floor… I wasn't even going to dare to give him a job in the hospital wing upstairs, so I brought him here and made him mop the floor after he tried to steal my scepter and I had to threaten to turn him into a toad again. Your orders were to make me keep him busy while master Yugi went on his outing with Rafael."

Joey did not cease to make his creepy face as he ranted and complained to himself about being given this dirty job. He wanted to go on an outing with Yugi, but no, he was stuck here, and knowing this upset him so much.

"Hey, purple guy! Can't you just magic this floor clean? If you're as great a wizard as you claim you are than you should be able to!" he whined and accused.

"If I used magic to clean this floor than what discipline would you learn from that?" Mahad replied casually, continuing to read his spell book while stirring his cup of hot tea.

Joey, still visibly enraged, bit his lip and continued to whine to himself as Atem chuckled.

AT DUSK…

Yugi and Rafael had made it to the mountain. They were nearly a day's time away from headquarters and they landed halfway up the mountain. Yugi called Gandora back to his card and placed it back in his deck as Rafael stood, breathing in the fresh mountain air as an ominous cloud of blackish smoke surrounded the summit of the mountain. It was almost as if it was a volcano, ready to erupt.

"I sure hope this isn't a volcano," Yugi said before a card started glowing in his deck. It was Buster Blader and he appeared before them, leaving his card, and confirming his master's fear.

"Yeah, it's a volcano," he admitted as Yugi slapped his own forehead in frustration.

"Well, it's not active, right?" he asked.

"No, it's active alright," the destruction swordsman replied, looking up at the plumes of the smoke billowing out of the volcano's peak.

Up the mountain trail did the three of them venture for about two hours or so, climbing and hiking and at one point, Yugi almost slid and fell to his doom until Rafael grabbed him by the shirt collar in a last second effort to save him.

"Thanks, you saved me," the spiky-haired duel king replied as the blonde biker used his upper body strength to throw him upward so as to grab onto the ledge and pull himself up from the damning fall he would've fell victim to.

The mountain, rugged and wild, was surprisingly free of any of Zorc's forces. For them, that was a good thing because they really weren't in the mood to have to deal with such madness when their were only the two of them and their own trusted creatures. Rafael clutched his deck, staring at it. His Guardian monsters - all of them - were within it and they were at his beck and call, awaiting the need to save him from whatever it could be that was posing a threat. At the front of the deck was his ace card, the beautiful and tranquil Guardian Eatos, with her long and flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and tribal-like attire. Rafael never married, despite having an occasional on-again/off-again romance with fellow biker Valon, but the one he truly loved most of all was Guardian Eatos. In a sense, his love for her was almost like that of a husband's love for his wife, but they were never romantically in love and never would be. His love for her was more like the love one would feel for a caring mother or a guardian angel whom he knew watched over him in all of his trials and tribulations, guiding him and defending him. His Guardian monsters, all of them, were his family, and he loved all of them infinitely, so much that they lived with him at his mansion in Heaven. But despite this, Guardian Eatos was always his favorite and the one he loved slightly more than the others. She was and always would be his guardian angel and his guiding light. She was as loyal and devoted to him as the Dark Magician was to the Pharaoh - as were all of his Guardians.

They went on and on, taking short intervals of breaks here and there, trying to conserve their energy for the climb, which was truly a spectacular challenge that tested their limits. The entrance to the temple where the two dragons were sealed away was no far and they came across a cave, which they entered with Buster Blader leading the way with his mighty blade drawn before him in case of an attack from someone unexpected, which would not be surprising in circumstances such as this, but Yugi couldn't help but somehow doubt that Zorc even knew of the beast locked away within this mountain. It was just far too secret.

Inside the cave they walked and the darkness of the narrow passage eventually turned to illumination as they entered what seemed to be the volcano's crater as evidenced by the massive hole above them, giving visibility to the grey sky, and of the gigantic lake of lava below them. Thankfully, they were on a ledge and continued upon it, cautiously avoiding the edges as they bore witness to many plumes of black smoke that seemed to churn within the molten rock, escaping from it and evanescing into the air like vapor, dispersing once hitting the sky.

"One wrong move and we're fucked," Rafael said.

Buster Blader led them to what looked like a shrine of sorts atop the raised platform of rock in the center of the crater. There were two pillars, parallel to one another, and before them was what looked like a moon dial of sorts.

"We need to break the curse on it," Buster Blader said.

"That's why I brought the greatest magician in all the universe with me," Yugi replied, drawing the card that was at the front of his deck. From it, a spell caster appeared and she was tall and beautiful. Her long, white robes seemed to cover her entire body, catering to her value of modesty. She looked up at her master through her beautiful, icy blue eyes and awaited her orders. It was Silent Magician.

"We need you to break the curse on this shrine and free the creatures trapped here," Yugi explained.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," she said, wishing she had access to her arcane library back at Yugi's and Atem's palace in Heaven. She pushed aside her long and beautiful white hair as she read the ancient inscriptions upon the moon dial-ish thing and paused in thought for a few moments before taking her scepter to try and cast spells to undo the dark magic binding the seal. "I cannot open this. Only a duelist with legendary capabilities can place their hands on this shrine and call forth the creature within this place. Their hearts must be as one and it must be a match that destiny truly wills," she explained.

"That would be you," Rafael said to Yugi, whom nodded.

"Let's give this a try," he said, placing his hands upon the shrine and concentrating with all his focus, calling out to the dragons sealed within this horrid place.

"Your heart must be as one with theirs' so that they will recognize you as the one destiny intended for them to call their master," Silent Magician explained.

Focusing even harder, Yugi felt the beating hearts of the two creatures whom were sealed beneath the lava below them. He called out to them and they answered profoundly; their liberation secured at last.

A card materialized in Yugi's hand. The card was a synchro and it depicted a mighty grayish dragon with four legs and a set of arms, ascending form a volcano as its massive feathered wings took flight and its red eyes burned with an aura of power so great that it reminded him of Gandora.

"He's just as I remember him in life," Yugi smiled as he held him up and from the lava below came bursts of energy that shot upward, quaking the volcano as lava shot up in pillar-like formations, twirling and whirling about as they reached the top of the crater and embers were everywhere, cascading in all directions. The great dragon, or as its true name was Buster Dragon, the Destroyer Dragon, gave a mighty and thunderous roar as it looked down at its rightful master, whom stood alongside Buster Blader and Dartz's former servant.

Yugi called forth Buster Dragon and its lowered its neck for him to sit upon. He grabbed Rafael's hand and aided him up as they took to the skies, soaring out of the erupting volcano before it was too late, and heading back home.

Back at the castle of the legendary knights, Atem was sitting upon his throne, petting Silver Fang, whom was laying at his feet. Dark Magician Girl was next to her king, already in her pajamas but wielding her wand incase of an attack upon him. Yugi entered with Rafael. Buster Dragon, being far too massive and ferocious to be inside the castle with them, was called into its card, which Yugi could not staring at as he walked. He was as big in size as Gandora and just as deadly.

"Well, what do we have here?" Atem asked, noticing Buster Whelm's obvious liking to Yugi.

"We got him," he confirmed, holding up Buster Dragon's card.

Rafael stood, his arms crossed, as he flashed a smile to Yugi and then to Atem before leaving to go to his room.

Yugi couldn't help but ask where Joey was.

"Oh, he's still doing his chores…" Atem replied, a bit apprehensively. Suddenly, they heard complaining from a nearby staircase.

"Whataya mean I didn't do my job right? I'm jumpin' Joey Wheela' and I don't take second best ever! I ain't no underdog! Yeah, I'm talkin' to ya, purple dude!"

The Dark Magician rolled his eyes, almost giving a scowl as he kept walking, refusing to look at Joey. He ran his hand through his long and dark hair, resisting the temptation to turn Joey into a bug to step on.

"I think it's time we send Joey back home to Heaven," Atem said regretfully.

"Yeah…" Yugi agreed, sighing.

** PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA SEE REVIEWS! COME ON! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	66. There's No Place Like Home

Yugi and Atem needed a break for awhile. The war was wearing away their sanities and they couldn't help but miss their home and all its grand splendor. They missed their heavenly palace and its marvelous marble floorings of radiant white, the grand entrance hall in all its spectacular grandeur of welcoming bliss, the grand dining hall where they sat every night to enjoy marvelous dinners with their many duel spirits, the numerous parlors with the plushy, soft sofas and chairs and the lit hearths that would warm them at night, the tall and majestic towers that extended far above the main structure of the palace, their very own master bedroom on the fourth floor and their bed where they rested together each and every night until the sun's light broke through the windows and signaled the dawn's arrival… And much more.

"Yugi, I think maybe we should take a break for a day or two and return home to our palace for the sake of our own sanities. This war is wearing me down and I'm so stir crazy. We've spent most of our time stuck in this castle - the Castle of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis - that we barely even get to see the outside world unless of course we're on a mission. What do you say to this?" Atem asked one day, sitting upon the throne of Timaeus in the gargantuan main chamber - the same room the three knights were frozen as dragons in for ten thousand years.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, but who will watch everything while we're gone?"

"I've already talked to Zane Truesdale and he has agreed to act as temporary commander in chief until we return," Atem answered satisfactorily, observing some new Beast-Warrior duel spirits who were recruited from a forest not far from here. They were being trained by Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Alright. It sound slike a plan than," Yugi agreed, smiling for the first time in a while.

"You mean we get to go home for a few days?" Dark Magician Girl asked, her eyes star struck and blazing with bliss as her face lit up with glee. Atem nodded and she nearly squealed with delight as her master stood in silent contemplation next to Atem.

"Mahad, we're going home for a few days. You can return to your study and complete any magical research you had to cast aside for the time being with the war and all," Atem told his most trusted servant.

The Dark Magician gave a half smile, imagining his study. With the crisis in this world, the world of Duel Spirits, none of them had been at the palace in Heaven for quite a few weeks and it was about time to return for a little while.

"Yay, we get to go home!" Dark Magician Girl cheered as she hugged Kuriboh, whom was floating next to her head and expressing a pleasant squeal himself. His soft, brown furry body was wrapped tightly in the blonde magician's embrace as she laughed and cheered, echoing her heart's joy. "Kuriboh, we get to go home for a few days!"

"I'm sure the others miss it too," Yugi said, looking at his deck, which contained the spirits of most of his other monsters with the exceptions of a few like Black Luster Soldier, whom was too busy leading the war effort as the supreme general of the army, or Buster Blader - the former's right hand man - or of Gandora, whom roosted atop the highest tower at the castle and acted as a protector along with other powerful dragons like Stardust Dragon, or even of Kuriboh and the two trusted magicians, all three of whom were here right now with Yugi and Atem. "We really should go home for a while."

"It's settled than. Tomorrow we're heading home," Atem stated boldly.

With the passing of the night, Yugi, Atem, and the Dark Magician and his apprentice awoke from their bedrooms and began to gather some of their possessions. Yugi went up to the highest tower to call Gandora back to his card before he ventured to the throne area in the main chamber. There he found his husband and his two eternal servants, along with Kuriboh and Black Luster Soldier. They were all awaiting him as Zane saw them off, promising to lead with valor and honor for the next few days until their return. And with that, the Dark Magician cast a spell that created a portal before them, opening the gateway to the realm of Heaven. They jumped through it and it closed, warping them through time and space and out of the world of Duel Spirits and into Heaven itself.

They all appeared, falling into the lively and green grass, near a ledge that overlooked the lush valley that they knew all too well. The mansions, palaces, and castles of their many friends all lined various ledges of the valley, which itself was alive and blazing with life - the spirits of countless animals from rabbits to deer to cattle to elephants to lions and everything in between, peacefully grazing in the flowery meadows in harmony. All kinds of birds form robins, doves, and canaries to hawks and eagles all soared across the open air as salmon and trout and goldfish and angelfish and whatever else swam through the ponds and streams that carved their way through the valley's center. It truly was paradise.

"Well, we're home," Atem said. They all turned to look at their own palace, grand and beautiful, as it stood on a high cliff overlooking the valley. Amazed, they all went straight to the stairs that led to the grand front doors.

"We're home!" cheered Dark Magician Girl as she ran to them, reaching for the key in her pocket and opening them with intense anticipation.

"It's time to let everyone out," Yugi said as he held his deck in his hand. It began glowing and suddenly all of their duel spirits appeared before them, being freed from their cards.

There they all were - the trios - the three Royal Knights, the three Gadgets and their big friend Stronghold the Moving Fortress, and the three Magnet Warriors… Then there were the little ones - Kuriboh and his four siblings and Kuribandit, Watapon, Marshmallon, Blocken, Lenguard, and Blockman. There were the resident archfiends - Summoned Skull and Archfiend of Gilfer and even the playful, little fiend called Feral Imp. There were the warriors - Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Silent Swordsman, and Celtic Guardian. There were the beasts -Silver Fang, Gazelle, and Berfomet. There were the two aquatic beasts - Catapult Turtle and Electromagnetic Turtle. Then there were the spell casters - Silent Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magician's Valkyria, and even the rival of Mahad - the red Dark Magician called Pandora who once unwillingly served the crooked maniac Arkana before being freed by Yugi. And lastly, there were the dragons - Gandora, Curse of Dragon, Des Volsgalph, and the newly freed Buster Dragon. Everyone was gathered on the front lawn of the palace, looking up at its magnificent splendor. None of them had been home for awhile thanks to the war and now they could enjoy it for a few days.

"Everyone, we decided to take a break from fighting and so we came home for a little while and we're gonna relax and have a good time!" Yugi said as he stood before the front doors with Atem and Dark Magician Girl, whose face lit ablaze with light and life.

"We're home!" she cheered as she led the way into the palace's entrance hall and everyone else followed her example.

The palace was a massive place of white, dazzling beauty that was the envy of every other residence in the valley. There was a main central structure that was seven stories tall. The basement contained some spare parlors, a spa that had a sauna and a natural Jacuzzi, and Catapult Turtle's room that had in it a pool of water and a small canal that led to a stream outside. The first floor contained the massive entrance hall that extended into the second story, numerous conference rooms for political things, some storage rooms, a room containing countless important documents, a library, a kitchen, and lastly the grand dining hall that was massive in size **(Think like the Great Hall in Hogwarts, but not as big and a lower ceiling). **The second floor contained numerous parlors, and recreational rooms such as an art studio, another library, a music room, a sun room, and a billiards room. The third floor contained a massive armory where the warriors hung out and would sharpen their blades and hone their skills, a dueling arena, a chapel to the Gods, another parlor or two, and a tea room. The fourth floor contained most of the bedrooms including the master one where Yugi and Atem slept. The fifth floor was another floor of mostly parlors and lounges, a small dining room, a few additional bedrooms, a laundry room, an office or two and some random empty rooms. The sixth floor has the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's magical laboratory, as well as Dark Magician's magical laboratory, a botanical garden room, a room of antiques, a vault room, and a large staircase that led to the roof. Atop the roof was a massive cathedral-like structure, but only a little more than half as big, that housed the grand throne room, which was rarely used. Beautiful statues of the Gods were placed in a shrine-like formation near the altar at its end where the throne itself was, and pillars lined the room as gorgeous stained-glass windows that lined the walls flooded it with illumination. Then there were about five massive towers that stood tall and proud, high above the top of the seventh floor. These towers contained many room of their own including more parlors, bedrooms, and even an armory or two. At the top room of the northern tower was Silent Magician's magical laboratory. Atop the southern tower was a massive room where Curse of Dragon slept that contained a gateway that led outside. Likewise was atop the western tower and it was where Gandora slept, and there were two other such rooms atop the south western tower where Buster Dragon now slept and atop the southeastern tower where Des Volsgalph slept. Atop the eastern tower was a large room where Summoned Skull roomed with archfiend of Gilfer and below them was the Magician of Black Chaos' magical laboratory (he really liked the seclusion).

The dragons all flew up to their large bedrooms at the top floors of the highest towers with Gandora showing Buster Dragon which room would be his, per Yugi's request, while inside everyone else made their ways to wherever they needed to go to inside the palace. Many went to their bedrooms, like Dark Magician Girl. She ran to the fourth floor - where most of the bedrooms were - and she threw herself down upon her bed, feeling the tender softness of her pink covers and pillow. She stared around her room. It was the same as she left it before they all left for the war, and couldn't help but admire it: the pink carpet and wallpaper, the flat screen TV mounted to the wall, the poster of Jack Atlas above her bed, the stack of magazines next to her white nightstand, and then of course there was the entrance to her private walk-in closet where all her outfits were. She conjured herself a strawberry smoothie from thin air before happily saying to herself "I love my room."

She heard the stern voice of her master calling from out in the hallway. He stuck his head in her doorway and frowned. "Mana, come and help me catch up on my research. We have work to do."

"Oh, master Mahad, we just got home and all you wanna do is work? I'm taking the day off. Yugi and Atem said we could," she replied, continuing to sip her smoothie as the Dark Magician sighed and went to his private study on the third floor to embark on some magical research left unfinished since the war began.

Silver Fang was curled up at the feet of Atem as he and Yugi sat in the parlor on the second floor. They rested their bodies against the extremely comfortable couch that seemed to conform to their shapes, soothing them. Kuribandit had already fallen asleep upon a chair in the corner of the room as he rested his furry self against a pillow while the two heads of house discussed matters at hand.

"It's so good to be home!" Yugi said, throwing his head against a pillow.

"Indeed," his husband replied, leaning against the other side of the couch as he reached downward to pet Silver Fang, whom was laying on the floor next to them.

"Let's just forget about Zorc and the war and just relax," Yugi said and he meant it.

Dark Magician Girl rushed into the room and she was happy as usual.

"It's so good to be home!" she cheered, dancing around the parlor and almost stepping on Silver Fang's tail as she danced freely. "Oh, sorry!" she apologized before continuing onward with her vigorous parade of the self. She grabbed Pandora's hand, as he was standing there clueless, and began pulling him out of the room. "Come on, I'll show you to your room!" she cheered as she dragged the red Dark Magician to his room.

Everyone seemed to be relaxing to the fullest extent of the word. Buster Blader and Silent Swordsman and Black Luster Soldier were all in their grand armory, sharpening their blades and practicing combat. Black Luster Soldier was locked in a sword fight with Silent Swordsman as Buster Blader watched. Catapult Turtle was down in his room in the basement, chilling out in his pool of water as he contemplated swimming through the underground canal that led outside to the pond by the woods. He really missed the backyard. The three Magnet Warriors were up in their rooms, which were unique because their beds were padded metal that acted as a charging station to give their bodies new energy. They missed their soothingly energizing sensations as they all drifted off to sleep. Watapon was in her room, snuggled against the pillow on her bed. Her fluffy white covers soothed her tiny, circular body as she rested, falling into a sleep of sweet dreams while being surrounded by all her stuffed animals.

The Magician of Black Chaos went up to his arcane laboratory atop the eastern tower, where he unlocked it and blew dust off his desk, taking a good look around the dimly lit tower room that was full of all kinds of arcane instruments and books and concoctions of black magic seething with chaotic mystique. He took a good long look at one of his black magic spell books and opened it to begin studying in his sweet solitude. A floor or two above him, Summoned Skull was laying on his massive mat in his large room, staring out the massive window at the rising sun as it cast its glorious rays upon the land, wondering if he should unlock said window and go for a nice long flight over the valley.

Atop the northern tower, Silent Magician was in her own arcane laboratory. She opened up the blinds atop the main window and the room became flooded with light. She glanced around at its ethereal and atmospheric feel, one of celestial purity that reflected her own heart. Smiling, she sat at her desk and began picking up on her research she had left dormant since leaving for the Duel Spirit World to partake in the war.

Blockman and Marshmallon were hanging out in the latter's room, which had a white carpet and was full of bean bag chairs. For some reason, Marshmallon had a fixation with them and loved them, often preferring to fall asleep on them rather than his own comfortable bed., probably because the bean bag chairs molded to his gelatin-like blob of a body easier than a bed would.

Kuriboh was really hungry and went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator with his tiny hands and grabbing some ramen noodles from the inside, sticking his face into the bowl and devouring them. They were his favorite. His siblings - Kuribu, Kuribe, Kuria, and Kuribi - were all probably playing tag with each other in a hallway somewhere.

Feral Imp was doing acrobatics in an upstairs hallway, cart wheeling around and nearly bumping into Dark Magician Girl as she led the red Dark Magician through the hall, taking him to a spare bedroom that would become his.

"Atem said you could have this room! You can decorate it however you want. There's probably a spare room somewhere in this palace where you canset up your stuff and make a laboratory for yourself, but I gotta go now. I'm gonna go annoy master Mahad. He's probably upstairs in his private study, so I'm gonna do what I do best and goof off!" she chuckled, leaving the room.

The three Royal Knights - King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight - all went to their own rooms to sleep. Well, King's Knight and Queen's Knight shared a room because they were married. Jack's Knight's room was right across the hall from theirs. The former two probably had some good sex before drifting off to sleep together. King's Knight was very muscular and manly and he loved his wife more than anything. She probably let him ride her, digging his bone into her sweet vagina before unleashing that special sticky substance from his penis, ejaculating into her. And what else was good was that since it's the afterlife, they don't have to worry about pregnancy. No one does.

Archfiend of Gilfer was sitting in a parlor, his large and muscular body weighing down the couch, as he munched on an apple that Dark Magician Girl snatched from his hands as she darted past. "Sorry, I can't help it! I'm hungry," she laughed as she ran into the hall and up the stairs to her master's study. She barged in and found him there, experimenting with some alchemical ingredients. He wasn't dressed in his signature violet armor. Instead, he was wearing a robe similar to what he wore when he was a high priest in ancient Egypt, but black instead of white. "Master Mahad!"

"What is it, Mana? Have you finally decided to come and help me with my research?" he asked, not expecting a mature answer.

"No, silly!" Dark Magician Girl replied as she danced around the room, almost shattering a vile of toxic liquid as her master barely caught it in a telekinetic grasp.

"Mana, mind yourself! If even a drop of that spills, it will be disastrous!"

"Chill out, I'm just having fun!" she replied as she conjured a strawberry smoothie from thin air and began sipping it as Kuriboh flew into the room and started shaking his body, dancing along with her as Dark Magician raised an eye brow, his patience wearing away rapidly.

"This is not acceptable, Mana. Either you are going to help me or not. If not, take yourself and your little friend out of my study. I have serious work to do that I must catch up on," he retorted sternly as his apprentice waved her hand in apathy.

"Alright, jeez… You're such a stick in the mud, master. Come on, Kuriboh, let's go get a snack in the kitchen," she replied, leaving the room with the furry puff ball of a creature.

"Oh, that girl…" he whispered to himself before returning to his research.

The blonde magician and her furry friend raced to the main dining hall downstairs and found Celtic guardian seated at the long table, munching on some scrambled eggs and toast. "Mmm… I want oatmeal with cinnamon," she smiled, rubbing her stomach as she grabbed some and took a seat. Kuriboh was eating break splattered with grape jelly.

Yugi and Atem walked in, holding hands, as they conversed about how nice it was to be home. "There's no place like it," Yugi laughed before his husband kissed him on the cheek. It had been awhile since they were here and they were so glad to be back.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Dark Magician Girl squealed as she got up and raced all the way to the front hall to answer it. Opening the great metal doors, she found Joey standing outside and he was pissed off.

"Hi, Joey! Yugi's in the dining hall with Atem!" she said, sipping her smoothie.

"I want back in the war!" Joey said, speaking of his recent removal from the battalions over his childish behavior and inability to follow orders. Both Atem and Black Luster Soldier grew very annoyed with him as he goofed off way too much, even more than Dark Magician Girl herself, whom for the most part was surprisingly serious in regards to the war.

"Ugh… Hold on," she said, slamming the door shut for a moment and going to fetch Yugi.

A minute or two later, he came to the door and stared at his best friend, worriedly. "Hi, Joey…"

"So I hear ya don't think Joey Jumpin' Wheela' is good enough to fight, huh?" Joey said placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Yugi.

"Well, it's just that… you're too light-hearted for the stress and trauma that comes with this job and I don't want you to be emotionally damaged from it," Yugi gave as his alibi, telling a half-truth. Joey continued to glare.

"What he means is that you're not cut out for the job, Joey. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's true," came the voice of Atem, whom had approached the scene. "We need strong generals like Yusei and Jack and Zane and Jesse and Mai… You're not serious enough nor are you rough enough to have the job."

"What? You give Jack Mother Fuckin' Atlas a job as a general, but not me?" Joey gasped, almost choking on his own breath. "I hate that blondie! Al he does is put me down and tell me I'm a joke. Well, Joey Jumpin' Wheela' ain't takin' the shit anymore! I'll organize my own battalion and fight in the war myself! Who needs you?" he argued, throwing his hands in the air before storming away.

Yugi felt bad, but he knew Atem was right and that Joey just wasn't general material. He hoped that maybe in time something would happen that would prove him wrong, but until then Joey could not serve in the army. It was strictly Atem's orders.

They closed the door and went back inside to find Dark Magician Girl laughing and smiling on the floor. Kuirboh was in the air, clapping and laughing.

It was going to be a great day and nothing would stop it.

** PLEASE GIVE A NICE, LONG, DETAILED REVIEW! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! THEY ARE REALLY AWESOME AND BE HONEST ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS! I WANNA SEE MOR ETHAN JUST ONE OR TWO PEOPLE REVIEWING! PLEASE!**


	67. Watapon the Damsel

**Joey goes off the deep end a bit in this chapter… I'm not making fun of him or bashing him. I love Joey :D and this is going to set the stage for an epic saga I'm planning with him where he wants to prove himself and that he's not weak and pathetic.**

It was a wonderful day at the palace and there was not a single soul there whose heart was not filled with gratitude for being allowed to return home in such trying times. It was almost dinner time and Dark Magician Girl was outside, playing in the backyard with Watapon and Kuriboh. She was running on the grassy field with Watapon floating through the air alongside her as Kuriboh chased them, trying to tag them so they would be "it."

"Ha ha, Kuriboh, you can't catch us!" she teased as the little fur ball became more determined and finally cornered her at a tree by the stream's edge, tagging her.

"Now, I'm it!" she said jubilantly before she heard the dinner bell echo across the grounds, signaling that I was time for feast. "We have to go eat now. Come on," she led, hoping in her heart that there would be ice cream for dessert.

Once inside the palace, the three friends made their way to the grand dining hall to find everyone seated there. The Magician of Black Chaos was going on to Black Luster Soldier and Summoned Skull about a new soap he found that made his hair more lustrous than ever before, King's Knight was smiling in love and running his fingers through the pretty blonde hair of his wife Queen's Knight, Silent Magician and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic were reading from spell books as they stirred their cups of tea, Silver Fang was on the floor and awaiting food to be poured in his bowl, while Atem was whispering something to Yugi. The food appeared upon the table via magic and Dark Magician Girl began grabbing everything that appealed to her eyes, laughing with Kuriboh as he shoved boiled noodles in his mouth with his tiny hands. Suddenly, there was a huge pounding at the front doors that everyone could hear from the grand dining hall.

"Mahad, be so kind and answer that for us," Atem requested.

"Yes, my king," the Dark Magician replied, rising from his seat to make his way to the entrance hall. Today, he wasn't dressed in his signature violet armor and robes. Instead, he was wearing a cloak similar to the one he wore in his time as a high priest in ancient Egypt, but black instead of white.

There he went, opening the grand front doors to find an angry Joey standing there with a small battalion, including the five or six green-skinned members of the Goblin Attack Force, the Swordsman of Landstar, the four Scapegoats, Rocket Warrior, Alligator Sword, and Little Winguard all behind him and donning swords and battle armor. The Dark Magician raised his eye brow, suspicious of shenanigans totally within Joey's childish nature. He wasn't sure whether to take this seriously or not.

"May I help you?" he asked with a tone of skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah! It's me, Joey, and I'm here with my battalion. I wanna meet with the Pharaoh and show 'im that I'm a great warrior! So outta my way, Houdini!" Joey stated proudly as he attempted to shove through.

"He dares compare me to a fake con man like Harry Houdini?" Mahad thought to himself, keeping calm when he knew that he so easily could unleash a simple dark magic attack from his hand, sending Joey and all his monsters cascading over the nearby cliff. "Goodnight, Joey," he said aloud, shutting the door right in Joey's face and locking it, returning to the grand dining hall as he heard the pounds and protests against the door behind him.

"Lemme in! I got something' to show the king!" Joey shouted from the outside.

When Mahad got back to the dining hall, he took his usual seat next to the king.

"Who was that?" Atem asked.

"No one important," the magician replied simply, scooping soup onto his spoon.

A few minutes later, one of the tall windows lining the back of the room, which gave an excellent view of the backyard and the valley, was shattered. Joey jumped through it and with him came his tiny battalion as every face seated in the room turned to him - all of their jaws dropping in shock.

"Joey?" Yugi gasped.

"Yeah, Houdini over there wouldn't let me in so I had to let myself in! You should fire him for treating a guest as rude as he did!" Joey blurted, wiping dust off his outfit, which was similar to the one he wore in the virtual world with Yugi and Mai when they had to journey across the desert atop the chicken-like things and board the skyship to go to the Castle of Dark Illusions high above the clouds.

"That's it!" Mahad said, rising from his seat and grasping his scepter.

"No… let him speak for himself," Atem said, glaring at Joey for breaking in like this.

"Thanks, your highness," Joey said, sticking his tongue out at Mahad, whom glared back. "Well, I came here to show you how useful I can be to your army since it seems like you have no faith in me whatsoever… Here we go… Let's show 'em what we can do, boys!"

The six goblins began climbing atop each other, trying to make a human pyramid like cheerleaders in high school do, but they couldn't support each other and fell downward, collapsing. The four Scapegoats began showing their tiny teeth and growling in an attempt to seem vicious, but than they all started coughing from the stress of it and got out of breath. Rocket Warrior transformed into his rocket mode and fired himself into the room, attempting to perform aerial stunts, but instead just ended up smoking the air as he rose high above the long table and was thirty feet in the air, almost touching the ceiling of the room, before attempting to turn around and loosing control of himself, nearly smacking Buster Blader on the head, and shooting directly out the window through the same hole they entered via. Joey than began flexing his naked arms, showing off his muscles as he flashed a smile to Yugi and everyone else in the room, flipping his blonde hair backward.

Everyone was speechless…

"So… whataya think?" Joey asked.

Atem glanced to Mahad, nodding his head, causing the magician to smile. Before he knew it, Joey and all his monsters were levitated into the air and thrown out the same window they came in through. Yugi bore an awkward smile as his husband smacked his forehead. Moments later, Joey rushed in again, through the shattered portion of the window and his eyes glanced down the long table at all of Yugi's and Atem's monster friends, taking special notice of Watapon, whom was using her antennas to feed herself scoops of strawberry ice cream from the bowl before her. She was sitting next to Marshmallon and Dark Magician Girl, whom had their eyes fixated on Joey. He rushed down the table to Watapon's seat, grabbed her, and rushed away, leaping out the window into the dusk as the tiny pink creatures cries echoed through the air.

"No, that's my BFF!" Dark Magician Girl shouted, panicking.

"Let's go," Atem said as himself, Yugi, Mahad, and his apprentice darted out the window, leaving their other monsters to continue eating in worry about their small, pink friend. They ran far and wide, spotlighting Joey and his tiny battalion by the edge of the cliff that led to the valley below. Joey held Watapon in a tight grip as he dangled her over the ledge, smiling as he saw the others arrive.

"Lemme in your army or Pinky here gets it!" he threatened, loosening his grip on Watapon a little bit as tears ran down her face. Joey, still dressed in his cave man's outfit, wasn't showing any sign of surrendering.

"Joey, put her down! This is madness! Yugi ordered, scowling.

"Lemme back in your army!"

"No," Atem stated boldly.

"PINKY'S GETTIN' IT THAN!" he threatened again, looking as if he was about to toss her over the cliff as Mana screamed in horror.

"YOU PUT DOWN MY BFF!" she demanded, her green eyes burning with acrimony as he blonde hair suddenly became a bit spikier via the anger within her at the moment. Kuriboh arrived on the scene and made a grunt of frustration as he threw his tiny paws in the air and stood alongside her.

"Make me!" Joey shouted in spite.

"Fine," she replied, rising into the air and conjuring a huge mallet and bopping Joey on the head with it as Watapon was released from his hands and nearly began to plummet down the deadly fall before the Dark Magician's apprentice herself saved her, holding her in her arms and kissing her tiny pink forehead. "It's okay," she affirmed as Watapon snuggled her tiny pink face into her shoulder.

Everyone glared at Joey and wanted to smack him.

"Hey, you all know I wasn't really gonna toss Pinky over that cliff, right?" he laughed in self-defense.

"It's time for you to go home now, Joey," Yugi said, sighing as he threw himself before his husband, whom was fuming angry.

"He he he, okay…" Joey said, making like a banana and splitting with his little battalion following behind him as Atem clenched his fists in fury.

"Let's go finish eating," Yugi said, nervous and awkward as he began to doubt the validity of his friendship with Joey, whom was for some reason taking it really hard that Atem kicked him out of the army for goofing off too much.

Back inside, Watapon, now calmer, but still shuddering a bit, returned to her plate of ice cream as Atem threw his face into his hands and Yugi looked at him apprehensively. This was the first night here for Pandora, the red Dark Magician, and he wondered how often stuff like this happened.

"So… does stuff like this happen all the time here?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

"No!" Mahad spat, trying to comprehend why Yugi put up with Joey as he, too, threw his face into his hands.

"Yeah… can we pretend tonight never happened?" Yugi asked his husband.

"I don't know how to answer that," Atem stated in frustration.

For the remainder of the evening, everyone enjoyed themselves before going off to relax before bedtime. Yugi walked past Watapon's bedroom and found her laying on her pink fluffy couch, confessing utter truths as Dark Magician Girl was sitting upon a bean bag chair, donning reading glasses, and taking notes of everything Watapon seemed to be confessing. It looked like she, herself, had become a licensed therapist in a matter of hours and was giving her pink, tiny friend counseling. Kuriboh was in the air next to her as she took notes, and he, too, was donning a pair of reading glasses, acting as her assistant. Yugi laughed before heading to his own bedroom where Atem already lay, awaiting his company. He needed to spend a night in his own bedroom, far from the war environment of the Duel Spirit World.

** PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE IT LONG AND DETAILED!**


	68. Mana's Crush

The next day, Dark Magician Girl was in her room, reading a magazine. Relaxed and relieved, she lay barefoot on her bed as she articulately examined the page. It was an article written by none other than the famous reporter Carly Carmine and it was an inside scoop about her wingman Jack Atlas and his role in the war to save the Duel Spirit World.

"I'm sitting here with the master of faster himself, Jack Atlas., and I'm ready to give the interview of a lifetime folks. This is where he'll spill his secrets and he'll even kiss and tell abut his marriage to Yusei Fudo!" the article began from the point of view of the reporter herself. "So Jack, tell me a bit about your efforts to save millions of lives in the past few weeks from the clutches of the Dark One."

_ "Well, Carly,"_ he began as he sipped a glass of his favorite brand of coffee. _"It's quite a stressful job, you know. The whole effort is rigorous, but I'm here with my love Yusei and all our friends and we're giving the forces of evil one hell of a fight. Just the other day, my leading monster Red Dragon Archfiend, and I just distracted an entire battalion of Zorc's forces while my Yusei infiltrated a small village, freeing its residents and leading them a safe place away from Zorc's forces."_

_ "Oh, that sounds fascinating!" _Carly enthused as she fixed her glasses upon the bridge of her nose. _"What do you do for fun here? I know there probably isn't much time for it, but you must have some leisure time, being away from your palace in Heaven. You must be pretty cramped here at the Castle of the Legendary Knights, staying with everyone else in your army."_

_ "Well, yes. I do miss Heaven and the palace there that my husband and I share together. As for our current residence, we tolerate it. We have a high-class suite in the Castle of the Legendary Knights and so we do have more privacy than you would think. All of our friends live in other rooms down the halls from ours and than there's the huge main chamber where things are always going on in, there's tons of barracks around the castle, including the basement, where thousands of duel spirits fighting in the war are staying, so yes, it does get a bit rough at time with the obvious lack of privacy with the exception of our own bedroom, but Yusei and I manage._

_ "As for fun… Well, there's not much time for that. If I'm not tolerating the shenanigans of a certain orange and spiky-haired, bird-obsessed friend of ours, I'm relaxing in the hot spring in the basement. And then of course, there's the sex with Yusei, but that's only for nighttime,"_ he said, raising a brow.

Dark Magician Girl continued to read the magazine article, sighing as she thought of her crush on Jack Atlas. She glanced back to the poster of him hanging on her bedroom wall as she wished that she had someone that would forever be hers romantically.

"Too bad he doesn't swing my way…" she sighed. "Yusei's one lucky guy."

She began to wonder about romance and how she never was in love before. She wished she could know what it's like to be in love with someone so intensely that you'd die for them, but it was such an obscure mystery to her. Thinking intently, she considered possible candidates.

"Master Mahad… ew, no! He's my master, but we're way to different and I don't think I could ever be married to him. We'd fight too much. Hmm… Then there's the Magician of Black Chaos, but he's never shown interest in anyone. He's such a bad boy and the quiet, loner type. He's made it a point that he prides himself on solitude and that he loves being a loner. All he does is stay up in that laboratory of his in the eastern tower and work on his black magic. He only leaves it to have meals in the grand dining hall and to go to sleep in his room down the hall from here."

She continued to ponder, wondering who would be a good romantic partner. She almost considered Kuriboh with them being sworn BFFs forever, but then she remembered that he's not her species. "How would that sex work out? He's a little fur ball! I need someone who is a human so that crosses out the Magnet Warriors, the Gadgets, the dragons that live up in the towers, Feral Imp, Silver Fang, Gazelle, Berfomet, Summoned Skull, Archfiend of Gilfer, Blockman, Marshmallon, Watapon, and Catapult and Electromagnetic Turtles…"

She even considered Silent Magician. "We'd be two hot lesbians… Although, it kinda bothers me that she's like a foot taller than me. I'd want my girl to be right around my height. It's different if it's a guy. And besides, I don't think she's ever wanted a relationship. She calls herself 'silent' for a reason. She rarely speaks! She's way too modest and I don't think she'd be fun enough to be married to me."

Then there was Magician's Valkyria. She was Dark Magician Girl's closest friend of all the magicians who lived in Yugi and Atem's palace. "I love her orange hair and she's spunky as all hell, but I don't know if I wanna risk making our friendship awkward!"

Even the two other female magicians, Lemon Magician Girl and Apple Magician Girl, were considerations for her. "They're my BFFs too and I don't wanna risk making it awkward," she said. **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: These two are going to be featured in the upcoming movie Dark Side of Dimensions. They're like DMG's possy, so I figured I'd include them in this story. Yugi has a few new cards in the movie including a new transformation for DM and for Gandora and its rumored that the new transformations for BLS and Buster Blader and the latter's two pet dragons (despite one being a synchro) recently released by the real life card game are going to be in the movie! And apparently there's going to be a new tiny monster Yugi uses that is like Kuriboh and Watapon and Marshmallon, but its green and furry.]**

Pandora, the red Dark Magician whom was once enslaved to Arkana, was another one she thought about, but she didn't really find him attractive and since he was new to living here, she figured she's let him just settle in on his own rather than trying to shove a relationship[ down his throat. "I wonder how master Mahad would feel if he knew I was dating the wizard whose been his rival for hundreds of years even thoug he said he's finally made peace with him…"

She thought about King's Knight, but than she realized he was married and that if Queen's Knight found out he had an affair, things wouldn't go well… Than there was Jack's Knight, but she didn't really find him that attractive. She thought and thought and when she got to the warriors, she wondered about them.

"Black Luster Soldier is pretty hot when he takes off that helmet of his. His long red hair's kinda sexy and he's the most respected and feared warrior to ever live, but I don't know if we have enough in common. I went to his room once. It's down the hall at the corner, and it was kinda scary. He had all these swords hanging everywhere and it was dark and kinda hermit-ish. He spends way too much time alone in there meditating and training and when he's not in there, he's in the armory on the second floor, sharpening his blades and training with Buster Blader and Silent Swordsman. He's way too focused on the war he's leading since Atem made him the supreme general. Those two… Silent Swordsman is just like his sister Silent Magician, way too quiet and shy. And Buster Blader is just like Black Luster Soldier, all he thinks about is training and since Yugi recently freed his pet dragons, he's way too busy looking after them now that they're living here too."

Dumbstruck, she could not come to a conclusion.

"WHO CAN I DATE?" she demanded to know, pounding her fist down upon her soft bed. She was legitimately frustrated about this. She really wanted to be in love. She suspected that Celtic Guardian had a crush on her, but she just didn't find him attractive at all. "He's nice, but no… Just no! I need someone smoking hot who will be there for me!"

She recalled an awkward incident once where she caught Joey staring at her boobs and when she glanced downward, he had what looked like a huge boner in his pants. It was really awkward. "Ew, Joey! He's not bad looking, but he fucked Kaiba up the ass so many times!"

She left her room in frustration, wanting to find herself a boyfriend or even a girlfriend. She opened her door, storming out and almost crashing into someone. He had on blackish-blue armor similar to her master's, but more revealing in certain places. His body, including his abs, were very muscular and his hair, blonde and beautiful, hung from his head neatly as his blue eyes met her own. It was the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and he was headed to lunch. The Magician of Black Chaos was walking alongside him and bid him farewell before going his own way.

"I'm sorry, Mana," he apologized. "I didn't know you were there."

She was speechless as she stared into his eyes, meeting his gaze. She wanted to stick her tongue right down his throat. She thought he was so sexy.

"Were you headed to lunch too?" he asked.

Speechless, she didn't answer, merely smiling at him in a trance of sudden and abrupt adulation.

"Mana?" he asked again, waving his hand in front of hers.

"Oh, sorry! I was caught in my train of thought!" she insisted, conjuring up a quick alibi. "I'd love to walk with you!" she blushed, smiling as she threw herself next to him and they began walking together, passing Dark Magician on the staircase. He had a spell book in his hands that he was probably going to read at the lunch table downstairs.

"Mana, where have you been? You were supposed to be up in my laboratory with me, helping me with research! I was just about to head to your room to find you before I go to lunch," he snapped.

"Master Mahad, please don't be mad! I was busy with… stuff."

"Like what?" he replied, raising an eye brow.

"Um… Um…" she stuttered.

"Helping me with my research in my laboratory," the Sorcerer of Dark Magic told him. "I asked her to assist me on some things. My apprentice, Magician's Valkyria, wasn't available because I gave her the day off."

"Oh…" the Dark Magician replied, looking at his apprentice more sympathetically. "Well, I always did teach you to be polite, Mana… I guess you're excused than, but you should've alerted me and told me you wouldn't be free today if someone else asked you to help them… At least you were doing something productive with your time instead of spending all day in your room, reading gossip magazines," he told her.

"Yeah, why would I do something stupid like that?" she chuckled, lying through her teeth.

"Well, I'm proud of you, but I expect you to live up to your responsibilities and your promise to help me in my research, so I want to see you in my lab first thing tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Ugh, yeah… Sure!" she affirmed.

Her master than continued on down the grand staircase as she stopped with her new friend to thank him.

"Thanks for covering for me like that," she said.

"No problem," he smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder, making her feel all warm and fuzzy and tingly inside.

They went downstairs and found Atem sitting at the head of the table. Yugi was next to him on the one side and of course, his eternal servant was next to him on the other side. The Sorcerer of Dark Magic took a seat about midway down the long table and next to it were numerous empty seats.

"He must want me to sit by him!" she squealed to herself in her mind, gushing.

Across from them sat Kuriboh and he was using his tiny hands to spread strawberry jam across a piece of bread. Being joyful and generous as usual, he made an adorable, little squeal and held out the bread to her, trying to share.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing it and taking a huge bite.

She sat there, eating her meal and trying to come up with interesting conversation topics for her potential boyfriend. She was new at this and wasn't quite sure how to go about it. She loved watching him chew his food. It was completely and utterly romantic to her how he devoured a piece of bread. Getting desperate, she said something random.

"I like outfit!"

"This?" he asked as he halted his consumption of a slice of bread. "I wear it everyday. It's nothing new."

She blushed, looking away and as the time went by, he eventually ate his fill and left to return to his private study. Sighing, Dark Magician Girl rested her head upon her hands as she contemplated that failed attempt at getting to know him better. She needed advice.

After lunch, she went up to the top room of the western tower - Gandora's room. It was a massive room and there was a huge slide-able gate that could be pushed aside to open a door to the outside. Yugi's favorite dragon called this room home and it was where he rested and relaxed when he wasn't out around the valley, flying. Yugi was sitting on a stool as he petted the black and scaled skin of the dragon, whom was laying down upon a giant mat.

"Hey, Yugi, I need advice," she began, starling him.

"Sure, Mana. What's up?"

"Well, I have this friend and she really kinda likes someone a lot. And I've… I mean, she's never really been into romance before and she's not sure if this person likes her or not. They're single right now and she really wants them to like her. She has no idea how to go about it. What does she do?"

"Well, Mana. You need to… I mean, your friend needs to," he began, smiling at her. "get to know this person and ask them out on a date. It's better to be honest from the start than to hide it and act like a stalker, trying to pry into their personal life. When I met Atem, or as I called him back then, Yami or the Spirit of the Puzzle, I got to know him over time and he got to know me and that's how we fell in love. When he left for the afterlife, I was devastated, but I knew that someday I'd be with him again and that's why I never got with anyone else in life. That was true devotion."

"Well, I guess I… er, I mean, my friend has to just be honest with this person…"

"Exactly," Yugi smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Yugi!" she enthused, leaping up and rushing down the stairs in her usual jubilant style.

She went all the way down to the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's laboratory and she took a deep breath, made a wish, and knocked on the door. Just before she arrived there, she saw the Magician of Black Chaos leaving I, flashing her a smile. Her love interest answered and smiled at her, asking what she wanted. He wasn't wearing his hat and so his brilliant blonde hair was slicked back as the light from his eyes reflected within hers and she smiled wildly before pulling herself together to as him if she could come in.

"Sure," he told her and she came in. The laboratory was a lot like her own master's, but even a bit darker feeling. There was a window in the corner of the room that gave a spectacular view of the valley.

"Whatcha workin' on?" she asked as he returned to his work. He was mixing alchemic ingredients together to form some sort of magical concoction of dark energy.

"Working on something important," he answered.

"Oh… Hey, um, I kinda wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I really kinda like you a lot and I want you to know that I'm really happy that you've been hanging out with me today. I really kinda like you… a lot and I thought maybe we could go out on a date sometime. So… whataya think? Are we on the same page here?"

He stared at her blankly, a bit dumbfounded before his face transitioned into an awkward smile. Not quite sure how to explain his feelings, he tried to tell her that he couldn't be with her because he was currently seeing someone else.

Her heart sank. The one she loved so much and wanted to psend forever with didn't return her feelings.

"Really?" she asked, saddened.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"It's personal and I'd rather not say," he told her.

"She must be really pretty to attract someone as handsome as you…"

"Oh _they're _pretty alright…"

"Well, I'm sorry than… I hope we can still be friends… We live together here and see each other all the time…"

"Yeah, we can be," he smiled genuinely.

"Well, I'm leaving than. I've gotta go help my master in his study," she said, disappointed but tring to stay strong. As she was about to walk out the door, suddenly the Magician of Black Chaos was standing there and he was holding a bottle of lubrication oil, a box of condoms, and a bottle of champagne… When Dark Magician Girl saw this, putting two and two together, her eyes got really big and she glanced back at the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and then to the Magician of Black Chaos. "I'll leave you two alone," she said awkwardly, closing the door on her way out as they stared at her, feeling a bit violated.

"Who knew those two were a couple?" she whispered to herself, suddenly feeling free of all her disappointment upon realizing the orientation of her former love interest… "Well, I wanna do something fun… Maybe Kuriboh and I can go play tennis at the court outside…"


	69. Kisara's Old Friend

At the Castle of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, the high priest Seth and his wife Kisara were alone in their bedroom, naked and intimate, as they awaited the return of the Pharaoh, whom was scheduled today. With the door shut, the two of them were together, under their bed's covers, entertaining each other in erotic bliss. Seth had his erected penis inside his wife and she smiled, breathing heavily, as she felt her heart beating faster while her husband thrust himself in and out of her.

"Seth, you're too much… I just love you," she confessed with sincerity.

"As do I, my wife," he replied, continuing his thrusts. His own heart was beating heavily and he could feel the tension building within him, preparing to erupt like a volcano or a rocket blasting off. He longed to unleash part of himself within her and that fantasy was about to unfold.

"Seth…" she gushed, drowning in happiness.

"Kisara…" he added, feeling the sensation expedite through him like a bullet firing from a gun. His liquid love was released from his penis and entered into her vagina, filling it with his presence. Almost in a trance, she felt only love for her husband and he felt only love for his wife.

A few hours later, Yugi and Atem locked up their palace in Heaven so that no one could enter it without their permission. They recalled all of their duel spirits back to their cards, asking if anyone wanted to stay behind and not fight in the war, but to their sheer surprise, not a single one of their duel spirits would stay behind. Not even the little ones like Watapon and Kuriboh. Satisfied, they opened the portal to the world of Duel Spirits and found themselves just outside the castle of the Legendary Knights.

"Do we really have t come back so soon? I was just getting used to being home again?" Dark Magician Girl asked, sighing.

"Yeah, we're needed here for now, Mana," Yugi replied as Atem awaited them.

They went through the grand front doors and into the entrance hallway to find duel spirit troops stationed, bowing to them as they entered. Among them were Gierfried the Iron Knight, whom refused to go with his master Joey after he was kicked out of the army. He knew his place was here. And also, Thunder Kid, donning an army hat and a jacket custom made for him, was there too, attempting to bow, but falling over thanks to his obese figure.

They made it to the main chamber and Atem approached the throne area, taking his seat upon Timaeus' place of honor. Soon enough, he was greeted by the enthusiastic welcome of Yuma, whom had recently returned form the voyage to Astral World. With him was a peculiar, light-bluish entity whom Atem was not really acquainted with.

"This is Astral! He's my best friend ever and after we saved his home world, he wanted to come with us to help save this world!" Yuma explained.

Atem took a good, long look at Astral and gave an affirmative nod, trusting in his abilities.

"Pleasure to meet you, Astral. I'm sure that you're as valuable an asset to us as Yuma says you are," Atem said.

"Likewise. Yuma helped me to save my home and so I will help him to save this world," Astral replied, nodding.

"Ooh… you look really cool," Dark Magician Girl said, approaching him and poking his shoulder, curious about whether or not her finger would just go through it.

"Mana, be more respectful to our guests," her master said, clutching his scepter and standing next to his King.

"Oh, master Mahad! I think he's cool. I just wanted to see if my finger went through him!"

Astral gave a small chuckle before saying that it's quite alright. Yuma, so excited to have him here, grabbed his hand and led him to the room that would be his. "Come on, I'll show you your room and I bet you'll love it. It's right next to the room where Shark and I stay, so we can have sleepovers!"

Yugi glanced to the side and noticed Mai, approaching them as she chewed some bubble gum, blowing a bubble. She was sporting her usual white blouse and purple jacket with a pair of black jeans.

"So, you guys are finally back. We've got word from some intelligence operatives about a shrine far too the north that has something to do with Seth's wife, so I think you guys should check it out," she said, giving Yugi a hug.

"Interesting… What connection could it have to Kisara?" asked Atem, wondering.

"Perhaps a shrine to her alternate identity?" the Dark Magician suggested.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense," Atem affirmed. "Someone go and find Seth and Kisara right away. We have to discuss this with them."

"I will, my King," the Dark magician replied, bowing his head in devotion.

A few minutes later, Seth and Kisara approached the throne. Kisara was smiling, bright and beautiful, as she glanced at everyone. Her gorgeous blue eyes were radiating with such beauty and tranquility that it couldn't be helped to feel drawn to her in some way. She spoke, her soft and high-pitched voice giving off her tenderness.

"You called for us, Pharaoh?" she said, folding her hands together and smiling brightly.

"Yes, I have," he replied, looking at his cousin, whom had his arm around his wife's waist.

"I have recently been told of a shrine far too the north that supposedly has some connection to you, Kisara. Zorc, for some reason wants whatever is there, and we can't let him get it. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Yes, it's the shrine that was built for me by the local inhabitants. Three Thousand years ago, when I died after I was killed by Seth's father when he tried to use my power to take over Egypt, I was sent to this world. I was alone and in a forest and I was scared because Seth wasn't with me and I didn't know where anything was. I was greeted by some friendly duel spirits who lived in the forest and they sensed my power and made a shrine to honor me. That's where I stayed for a few decades until Seth died and joined me here before taking me to Heaven to await for the day when you would return. That shrine is a very sacred place to the people of that forest. I protected them from evil forces for many years and it became like their sanctuary."

"And what is there now? Why does Zorc want it?" Atem asked.

"Maybe because Kaiba's working with him and he feels entitled to Kisara's powers because of his connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which was his favorite card in life," Yugi suggested.

"And he thinks that some of Kisara's power might be locked away there. And that's why he wants to go to it… Or maybe he thinks Kisara herself will be there and he can capture her," Atem guessed.

"We must go there. I have a friend I haven't seen in so long who watches the shrine in my absence. She protects all the local duel spirits from evil. I hope they're all alright," Kisara worried.

"I'll go with you, my love," Seth said, kissing her on the cheek as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"So, it's settled than," Atem stated.

Later that day, Kaiba was at Zorc's palace and he was angry. Memories of his favorite card in life filled his head and desired it to be in his position again more than anything. He was entitled to it. He was its rightful master. He was the only one who truly was deserving of the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and he was determined to get it at whatever cost. All of these things he told himself repeatedly, despite the fact that Kisara was never his and she never was in love with him. Angrily, he slammed his fist against the wall, longing for what he wanted.

"I will find her and I will capture her. She holds the source of the power that I need…"

He was going to make his way to that shrine he had found out about and he would find her and make her his. This he was certain of to the utmost degree.

Later that afternoon, Kisara had made a great journey to the shrine. With her were her husband, Mai, Yugi, and also, Isis and her husband Karim had tagged along. They flew to the location, which was in a heavy forest, concealed from the rest of the world, but remembered fondly by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon herself, Kisara.

She led them through the foliage, remembering the exact path to the place that was dedicated totally to her. Happily, she found herself smelling the fresh air and hoping that all the little friends she made would still be here.

"I hope Zorc hasn't been here at all," she worried.

They came to an opening in the forest where there was a stone of pure white laying upon the ground. It was a small boulder and before it were pillars of white marble, all before a giant stone tablet that had a carving of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon upon it.

"We're here," she smiled happily.

Suddenly, numerous tiny duel spirits came out from their hiding places around the shrine. There was a little pig like creature called Buten, a floating white sphere of light called Mystical Shine Ball, another sphere of light that was pink called Consecrated Light, two rabbit-like creatures called Bunilla and Rescue Rabbit, a mole named Mine Mole, and numerous other tiny duel spirits. Upon noticing the girl with the eyes of blue, they all darted to her, gathering around her and reaching up for her affection.

"Kisara, protect us from Zorc!" one of them cried.

"Please, we need help!" another pleaded.

Smiling, Kisara became distracted by the presence of another woman, whom entered from behind the shrine. She looked a lot like her in many ways and had pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair, but she wasn't Kisara.

"Azura!" Kisara exclaimed, recognizing her old friend, known by her title of Priestess With the Eyes of Blue. **Author's Note: I am basing this character off a new card that was released in the card game. It is called Priestess With the Eyes of Blue. She is a character that looks a lot like Kisara, but she is not Kisara. There is another card called Maiden With the Eyes of Blue that has been out for quite a while now that is supposed to be Kisara. **

**Kisara is also the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It is her dragon transformation. I hate when some fans try to make it out to be like she's not the dragon. Kisara and BEWD are one and the same. I think a lot of fans get the concepts of Ka and Ba confused. Ba is the life energy of a person. Ka is a part of a person's literal spirit manifesting as a monster. Kisara's Ka is BEWD. Ka and Ba are the two parts of the human soul.**

**Ka can also refer to a monster who possesses a person, but is not part of their literal spirit - This was the case for the criminals that underwent the Millennium trials from the Pharaoh's court and the monsters that possessed them would be extracted from their souls and sealed in the tablets, or even for Bakura with Diabound (although Bakura was already evil to begin with). The priests were then able to summon these monsters extracted from criminals and "tame them" via the use of Millennium Items. **

**You can tell the difference between whether it is a monster possessing them or if it is the person's literal spirit by this: If it comes from within them naturally and they fall into a trance when its summoned like in the case of Kisara with BEWD, Mana with DMG, and Mahad with Illusion Magician than it is part of their literal spirit - their other self. After Kisara's death, Seth even calls the dragon Kisara and refers to it as if it is his lost love. The same is applied to Mahad with Illusion Magician and Mana with DMG. Mahad sealed Illusion Magician in a stone tablet for summoning purposes, probably so he wouldn't fall into a trance when he summoned it like Mana and Kisara would with their Ka. When he sacrificed himself when he battled Bakura, he fused his Ba with his ka and thus, "upgraded" himself to became the Dark Magician. Mahad and Illusion Magician are one and the same and thus, Mahad and Dark Magician are one and the same. It is the same with Mana and DMG. In the final battle when DMG and Mahad appear to help Atem fight Zorc, Mahad even refers to DMG as Mana in the original Jap. **

**Some fans think DMG existed way before Mana and was present in the times of Atlantis thanks to the scenes in Waking the Dragons where DMG was at the, protecting the duel spirits from the leviathan. This is not true. DMG never existed until Mana was born 3,000 years ago because DMG is Mana's literal spirit and the two ARE and ALWAYS HAVE BEEN one and the same.**

**I know this a tangent, but I wanted to clarify this because I see too many people try to say that Mana and DMG aren't the same person. They ARE and ALWAYS WERE the same person. They were never two different people. The same applies to Kisara with BEWD, and Mahad with Illusion Magician/DM.**

Azura, as the priestess was called, ran into her old friend's arms and hugged her amiably. The two embraced, joyous to see one another again after so long. Azura's eyes were as blue as Kisara's and she nearly cried, seeing her old friend once again.

"You've come just in time to protect us from Zorc. Thank you!" she sobbed.

"We'll definitely help however we can, but for now, we must find a safe place for everyone to stay until Zorc is defeated. He's after this place because he thinks it has a tie to me and my power. He wants my power so he can use it for terrible things.

After the joyous reunion, Kisara was grateful to see her old friend once again and all the little ones who lived in the forest around the shrine. They all took them to a new place close to the Castle of the Legendary Knights where they would be safe until the war was over, but Azura had to stay behind at the shrine for a bit longer to tie up some last minute errands, promising Kisara that she would meet up with them at the castle soon.

"You'll be alright than?" Kisara asked wholeheartedly.

"I will," she answered, smiling as she saw the blue in her friend's eyes match the blue in her own.

The two of them hugged before Kisara returned home with her friends. Azura went to the cottage nearby that she lived at, hoping to gather her possessions. She also wanted to do an inspection of the local grounds to make sure that everyone of her small friends were accounted for and that no one was left behind. When she made her way back to the shrine, she took a deep breath and gazed at it one last time before preparing to make the journey south to the Castle. She knew of a dragon duel spirit called Komouri Dragon that lived not far from here whom she was going to ask to fly her there, but to her shock, a man all clad in black appeared before her and encroached upon her - predator to prey.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man stared into her eyes. They were as blue as his own and he lusted for them. She stared at his tall figure and his neatly combed brown hair. He looked so similar to Kisara's husband, but she knew it wasn't him. This man was evil.

"Kisara…" he called her.

"I'm not Kisara," she stated.

"Don't lie to me," he spat, grabbing her wrist as she tried to run away. Her screams were of no use and he pulled her in tightly, feeling her soft and tender breasts push against his rock-hard muscular torso. He kissed her directly on the lips and called her "_his."_

"I'm not Kisara!" she protested ferociously.

"Your power will be mine," he told her as the two of them warped through time and space back to Zorc's palace.

Back at the Castle of the Legendary Knights, Kisara was thinking about her old friend - the one whom took her in and helped her to find her way when she first died three thousand years ago and she had to wait many decades for her husband to die too so he could join her in death.

She stood on a balcony, looking out at the wild and open wilderness and wondering when Azura would make it here. She hopes that it would be very soon. She wanted to catch up with her so badly. Little did she realize that her friend was chained to a dungeon wall in the palace of the evil one, and that Kaiba was contemplating raping her.


	70. The Second Capture

Kisara was out in one of the courtyards surrounding the Castle of the Legendary Knights, walking amongst the flowers. A great multitude of them there were, brilliantly reflecting the sun's light with all their dazzling colors, creating a splendid picture of sublime beauty that was perfectly united with the heart of the pale-skinned, blue-eyes women who took serene steps around them. She saw a flower that was particularly beautiful, in her opinion, and she picked it, wanting to give it to her newly found friend Azura once she arrived.

"She'll love this," Kisara cheered to herself as she held the flower in her hand. It was pale blue and its petals had about them an atmospheric quality of aesthetic marvel.

Going back into the castle, Kisara walked amongst the many battalions of duel spirit troops before reaching the throne area where Atem sat upon the throne of Timaeus. Beside him was Yugi, sitting upon the throne of Harmos, and at their sides were Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl themselves.

"Where's Seth?" Kisara asked, her innocent voice emitting through the air.

"Right here, my wife," he answered for her, walking from the sidelines. Approaching her, she hugged him. "What's this?

"I picked it for Azura when she arrives," Kisara replied, speaking of the flower.

"How nice," her husband answered, turning his head to the king.

"What time is our guest arriving, Seth?" Atem asked.

"She should be here by dusk. It's imperative that she is safe from the clutches of Zorc."

"Very well. Now you'll have to excuse me. I have a meeting I must attend with Black Luster Soldier about the status of ground troops in the mountains far to the north. Mahad, Mana, come with me," the king said as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl followed him.

"Awe, do we have to sit through a meeting?" Dark Magician Girl complained, hoping to go upstairs and coincidentally wander by Jack Atlas' room and maybe sneak a peak of him doing whatever he does in his private time.

"Mana, our king needs us to protect him at all times. You know this. There is no excuse to abandon such an honorable responsibility," the Dark Magician retorted.

"Master Mahad, I wish you'd lighten up sometimes!" she protested, swallowing her pride and going along with them.

Yugi continued to sit upon the throne of Harmos, thinking about Joey. He missed his best friend and really wanted him to return to the army, but he knew that he couldn't so long as he acted childish, especially around Atem, whom had lost all patience with him after the incident when Joey tried to hold Watapon hostage. "Joey…" he sighed, hoping that in time, Wheeler would grow up.

It was then that Zane approached the throne with even Seth looking a bit apprehensive upon witnessing Hell Kaiser, as he's commonly called, come near. Zane had gained himself quite a reputation as a ferocious and fearless warrior who was responsible for racking up far more kills towards Zorc's armies than anyone else. It was no wonder why Atem put him in charge while himself, Yugi, and all their personal duel spirits, including the supreme general of the army Black Luster Soldier, took a vacation for a few days to return home to their palace in Heaven.

"Hi, Zane. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"I'm awaiting orders. I have the day off today, but I'm especially lustful for some blood of the enemy. Are there any assignments needing completion? If so, I'll be on it right away. Once I go wake Cyberdark Dragon up from his sleep in the one tower, of course…"

"I don't think so, but maybe you could talk to Atem once he gets back. He's in a meeting with Black Luster Soldier in one of the conference rooms."

"Alright than. Until then, I'll wait," he responded.

Zane looked extremely intimidating. His long, turquoise hair hung past his shoulders and his heavy, black trench coat rippled behind him as he walked. He donned black gloves that had spikes embedded upon the knuckle areas, heavy black army boots that, too, were spiked upon the bottoms, and a black breast plate made from some hard metal that shielded him from attacks. In his hand, he carried his trusted blade. It was a katana styled sword, bearing a black handle and a lighter shade of black blade that was oozing with dark energy that seemed to resonate from within it, poisoning anyone whom was unfortunate enough to be stabbed by it. It was special and custom made just for him - Hell Kaiser.

Yugi sat, awaiting Atem to return from his conference. To pass the time, he watched duel spirits soldiers train for he could see them. The entire main chamber, which was laid out before his very eyes and perfectly visible form the throne area, was bustling with them - all training to defend their home world. They were all of different shapes and sizes and colors, with no two duel spirits being of the same species. They were all one of a kind. Yugi didn't even know the names of more than ninety percent of them, but he was proud of them and that was all that mattered. He saw Akiza and Alexis walking past, talking about something. Alexis was going on about something dumb Jaden did that Syrus could only sigh at as Jesse smacked his hand against his head. Akiza was laughing. Oh that Jaden…

Later that day, it was finally dusk and Kisara was very pleased to know that her friend would soon arrive. She stood in the entrance hallway, awaiting her and holding in her gentle hands the pretty flower she picked for her.

"I hope she gets here soon," she whispered to herself.

Little did she realize that Azura was not on her way…

At Zorc's palace, Kaiba threw Azura, now bloody and bruised, against a wall as he spat and swore that she would give up her powers to him and serve him forevermore.

"I know you're Kisara! Don't lie to me!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not. I'm Azura! I'm the priestess who watched over the shrine of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kisara is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, not me! Please let me go!"

"Liar!" he screamed, his voice sounding darker and more demonic now than ever before. He truly was a madman and it was almost as if the one whom Mokuba loved and saw as his big brother was forever gone, lost in the shadows to this menacing monster.

"Please, Kaiba. I'm asking you not to hurt me anymore. Kisara is with the Pharaoh and the King of Games at their headquarters. You know that. There is no point in torturing me. You have the wrong person!" she pleaded, knowing that Kaiba would never be able to infiltrate the Castle of the Legendary Knights because it is far too well guarded.

Kaiba remained silent. Something within him was mesmerized by her. Her beauty, stunning and celestial, caught his heart in a state of almost-guilt. This remorse seemed ridiculous to him. There was no way that he could feel such sorrow for harming someone. He was a servant of Zorc now. It couldn't be love that he was feeling. Maybe it was lust. That had to be it, he tried to convince himself. Caught in a moment of rage, he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips once again, sticking his tongue right down her throat.

"If you're not the girl who is the White Dragon than who are you?" he asked, perplexed.

"My name is Azura. I am the priestess who watched over the shrine dedicated to her for three thousand years. When she died and came to this world after her life in ancient Egypt, she lived with me in that forest and we took care of all the little duel spirits together and when her husband died and joined her in this world, she left us, but we built that shrine to her to thank her for everything she did and I became its guardian. I know that I resemble her physically, but I am not her. You must believe me."

"Maybe I do believe you," he admitted under his breath. "You're coming with me," and he grabbed her by the wrist and they warped somewhere.

Kisara sat, feeling saddened because it was as if her friend wasn't coming. She was already four hours late from when she said she would likely arrive and Kisara was growing worried about her. Almost everyone in the castle was already in bed and only a few whom were patrolling the corridors were up. It was only when Dark Magician Girl entered the room and gave her usual cheerful smile that Kisara suddenly looked on the upside of things.

"Whatcha doing?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Oh, Mana… My friend hasn't come yet and I'm growing worried about her. I hope she gets here soon."

"I'm sure she's just running late. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me and we can get some hot chocolate? Yum!" the blonde magician suggested, her heart bursting with glee as Kisara finally smiled and agreed.

Just as she was getting up, there was a huge bang heard outside and they rushed through the front doors to see Kaiba standing at the entrance, holding Azura hostage in his arms.

"Kisara, get away!" she called, struggling against his hold.

"I'll protect you1" Dark Magician Girl said, jumping in front of her friend and aiming her wand directly at Kaiba. "It's time I put everything master Mahad has taught me for the past three thousand years to use. Kaiba, don't take a step further!"

"Move aside, silly girl. It's your friend that I want, not you!" he spat angrily.

"I don't wanna have to do this, but I will… Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician Girl spat as the pink blast of energy shot from her wand, hitting the ground right next to Kaiba. It was as if she purposely missed so not to hurt Azura and to make Kaiba lose his balance and let go of her, which he did.

Azura began to run towards the other two, but Kaiba wouldn't have it and he conjured a blast of black energy in his hands that he tossed at them that caught all three of them in its range. Kisara and Dark Magician Girl were on the ground as Azura struggled to get up. Kaiba then walked towards Kisara and he was about to grab her, but to his shock, Azura threw herself in front of her old friend and Kaiba grabbed her once again.

"You pathetic girl! Get out of my way!"

Kisara saw him toss Azura aside as her body scraped against the cobblestone bridge they all stood upon. Blood was everywhere and this upset something within the wife of high priest Seth. She began glowing and rose into the air and her transformation began. She was no longer a human woman, but rather a dragon of white with the beautiful blue eyes. She gave the notorious roar and floated their in midair, towering over them all. She began charging the attack that would surely be the undoing of Kaiba - white lightning. It unleashed and Kaiba was caught in it in totality, injured and disabled, he fell to the ground as Azura rushed to him, feeling a peculiar sense of care for him of all people.

"Get away from him!" Dark Magician Girl shouted.

"I won't let him die and be sent to Hell or the Shadow Realm or whatever they call it," Azura sighed, wiping her own blood and examining her capturer's wounds.

Kisara then transformed back into her human form and like Mana before her, she shouted for Azura to get away from Kaiba.

Kaiba then grabbed Azura and vanished once again, horrifying Kisara and Dark Magician Girl.

Tears fell from Kisara's eyes as Dark Magician's apprentice placed her arm over her shoulder and led her inside. They had to alert the whole castle of this surprise attack.


	71. Kaiba opens His Heart

Kaiba took Azura to a place she never was before and neither was he. He didn't even know where he was taking her. When they were finished hurling through time and space, they found themselves at the edge of a forested area of sorts, looking out over a ridge that protruded into a lush valley that had a stream running through it. Kaiba, donning a black suit, looked at his victim, whom was kneeling over him, tending to his wounds. She, of all people, was actually helping him.

His body, now a mess of blood and sores, was coated in blood and she, a healer by nature, cleansed him with natural things she found around them. Tending to duel spirits for thousands of years in a forest taught her a lot about herbs and medicinal techniques. There she was, caring for him after he treated her like garbage.

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost skeptical of her true intentions. Was she trying to poison him?

"Be still. I have to clean your wounds," she answered softly as he felt a slight sting upon his side.

His suit jacket and shirt were on the ground a few feet away. She had placed them there. They were torn and blood-stained after Kisara's white lightning blast did him in like it did. Azura, for some strange reason, seemed to care for him and it was almost as if he had never harmed her in the first place.  
"Why are you doing this? You should hate me," he told her, grinding his teeth.

"I believe in a thing called forgiveness. Seto, I know that there's still good in you and I haven't even known you for an entire day yet. I can see it in your heart that there is still a light shining there. It's just covered by darkness. It's like a diamond in the rough and we just have to polish it."

"You lie! I serve only the Dark One. He made me one of his highest ranking generals! He gave me an answer to all the hatred I've felt all my life. He knew that I was the perfect one to take down Yugi and his husband and that's why he recruited me."

"Calm down, I have to tend to your wounds," she whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

Something about her just captivated Kaiba, freezing him in a state of ambivalence that was somewhere in between disgust and adulation. He wanted to draw closer to her and to be near her. She was so much like Kisara, whom was already taken by his ancient Egyptian counterpart Seth. He rested his head upon her lap and allowed her to continue her work. Was she trying to win him over with kindness? Was it working? The latter was the even more peculiar question of the two. For the first time in a long time, it was almost as if Seto Kaiba was actually letting love into his cold, bitter heart.

When she was finished in about an hour's time, it was as if most of his wounds had vanished. She used her magic and the herbs to cleanse his body and to make his wounds heal. Tired, he still rested his head upon her lap, loving it, while feeling her tender hand massage his arm's flesh as the delicate breeze swept through the trees and upon them. He lay there like this for awhile, just taking in her fragile embrace. If he said one wrong thing, would it drive her away? Or would she stay as she has already proven her capacity to do?

Once he was strong enough, he pulled himself upward and sat next to her upon the forest floor, swallowing his pride as he caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes - eyes that were the same color as his. He felt something boiling within him that was the same sensation he felt when he saw her chained to that dungeon floor in Zorc's palace where he tortured her and interrogated her.

"You're not all bad, are you, Seto?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not," he replied before bringing himself to his feet and giving a nasty grunt. "Why am I here? Why are you being so kind to me? We are sworn enemies and we should not be associating like this!" he shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso, standing behind him, and she breathed in his sweet flesh as she fell head over heels for him. He sighed and bit his lip, placing his hand over hers as he felt her breath upon the back of his shoulder. Why was this happening?

"Seto, I know there's good inside you still… Please, just listen to me," she pleaded, closing her eyes upon saying those words. She had only known him for a few hours and yet there was something inside her that attracting her to him, pulling her into his clutches like a whirlpool upon the open sea. She felt, something… but she wasn't quite sure what it was. "Just listen to me…"

Sighing, he freed himself of her embrace and turned around abruptly, gently grasping his chin with his hand. Gazing at her, he paused subtly, not sure if he was right for doing what he was about to do. He pressed his lips against hers and with it, his entire body against her own. He felt her soft flesh against his rough, her tender soul against his menacing. Drowning on her kiss, her breasts, soft and sweet balls of erotic pleasure as they were, collided with his muscular torso, further driving the erection between his legs. There they stood, making out in the dark forest as the moon hung suspended in the night sky above them and the breeze of the springtime complimented their sublime reality that happened to be coated in angst. Ceasing to release their mutual hold upon one another's body and heart, they kissed romantically as their hearts beat with lustful rage for one another. It was as if the evil forces that had hold upon Kaiba were being severely weakened by the love he felt for Azura. Wishing for something more, he took her hand gently and whispered his plans.

"Let's go somewhere where we won't be found."

And with that, the two of them warped to some place far from where they were. It looked as if they were now in some sort of mountain range and there was a small cabin made of black brick. Kaiba gave a satisfied smile and went to the door, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking it. He gestured for her to follow him inside.

Once inside, there was a small parlor area that had a few cupboards, probably containing some kinds of stored food. Also were a coffee table, a very soft and comfortable dark bluish couch and a matching armchair, and a sink. There was a door in the back that led to the bedroom where there was a large bed with the softest mattress, sheets, and pillows that was covered with a dark blue blanket of the most comfortable feeling possible. Next to the bed's sides were two small dark wood nightstands and there was a mirror in the corner of the room.

"This is a safe house that was recently built in case I needed a place to hide or escape to in the case of the Pharaoh's army tracking me. Tonight it is ours," he told her as they walked into the bedroom. He then approached her and kissed her upon the cheek before unbuttoning her shirt, slowly and cautiously, as she smiled and her naked breasts were revealed. He kissed the space in between them, pressing his hardened cock in between her legs, which she could feel through their layers of clothing. "Go to bed with me," he requested of her.

"I… I will," she answered as he began to unbutton his shirt and his pants before taking off his socks and shoes as she did just the same to herself.

He stood in his tight, blue underwear with his erection showing blatantly as she stood next to him, completely naked except for her own loin cloth over her crotch area. The two of them fell onto the bed together with her on top of him as he already began thrusting his penis against her, still with his underwear on, in the dimly lit room. She sensed that it was as if all the evil within him had vanished momentarily. The forces that he held the powers of - the Orichalcos, the Light of Destruction, and the Dark Signer powers had all dwindled away and no longer had hold on him thanks to the love they felt for one another tonight. Once it came time for something deeper, they did not hesitate to do so.

Throwing off their underwear, Kaiba, now on top of her, stuck his rock-hard dick inside her and thrust himself repeatedly, shaking her vagina as bliss erupted in both their minds. He felt it around his dick. It was warm and wet and almost like a cushion for his erection and he loved it. Their hearts beat faster and faster as they continued the act with Azura grabbing the edges of the mattress and trying to contain herself.

"Am I meeting your expectations?" she asked him sincerely.

"You're doing more than that, dear," he told her as he continued his humping, occasionally halting it for a few brief seconds to press and hold his dick as deep into her as he could and just focusing on the love he felt for her.

"Good," she smiled as he threw his lips against hers and they began making out once again, not ceasing to thrust into her.

"You're better than Kisara could ever be," he told her honestly, nearly forgetting the former object of his affection.

Blushing, she couldn't find the words to say and so she continued to dwell in the sublimity that they were now drowning in, loving one another. In her own mind, she couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this - sleeping with a servant of Zorc - but secretly, she hoped that maybe he would change his ways after loving her if even only for a night or two.

"I love you, Seto," she told him. These words struck his heart unsuspected. This was the first time in a long time that someone had told him this. The only one who had ever told him this was his baby brother, but that was purely because he was a weak and innocent child who needed a father - a role which Kaiba served rather well for him. Unsure of how to respond, Kaiba threw aside his pride and actually let love in for once.

"I… love you too," he told her.

With these final words, he met his maximum potential and he felt the erotic stream within him surge through his insides as he began to thrust inside her vagina harder and harder and like a bullet being released form a gun, he couldn't contain it anymore and it came out - the orgasm. He ejaculated inside her and her vagina became full of cum as he continued to thrust without apology. They both smiled as he took delight in the even more lubricated vagina and refused to stop this glorious sex act in all its splendor and glory.

Eventually, they stopped the sex act, but he remained inside her with his dick still hard. There they lay, wrapped in an embrace with their arms around one another in silent adoration, staring at one another before silently drifting off to sleep, not knowing exactly what would be in store for them the next day. Azura knew that that the pharaoh's army would be searching far and wide for her and that if found Kaiba would likely be put to death, but something in her vowed to defend him against such cruelty.


	72. Sealing the Bond

In the early hours of the morning before dawn even broke, Pharaoh Atem was wide awake and he was leading a search effort. The entire castle was on high alert with the arrival of Kaiba the previous night and his capture of Kisara's old friend. Atem sat upon the throne of Timaeus and Yugi sat next to him upon the throne of Harmos, awaiting word of any findings. As usual, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stood at their sides. The Dark Magician was especially anxious, clutching his scepter tightly and constantly glancing around the massive room out of fear that at any moment Kaiba could make a breaking and entering and strike. Black Luster Soldier arrived, his long crimson hair swaying behind him in its usual ponytail style, and he took his seat upon the throne of Critias, clutching his blade.  
Before the throne area, which was upon an elevated platform, there was a small staircase leading down to the main floor of the room. From the thrones, one could see the entirety of the gargantuan central chamber of the castle. It was the same room where the three knights were frozen as dragons for eight thousand years. Duel spirits serving in the army who weren't lucky enough to get a bed of their own in one of the many barrack rooms throughout the castle usually slept upon the floor of this room in sleeping bags, but tonight not a single soul was asleep and the entire room was bustling with life and worry about the possibility that Kaiba would make a return appearance.

"If Kaiba comes, what are we gonna do?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Hit him with the strongest dark magic attacks we can muster, Mana," her master told her, ceasing to break the stern expression of alertness that was upon his face.

"Master Mahad, what if he's too strong for that or what if he has Azura with him and we hurt her on accident?" she replied.

"We must be vigilant, my apprentice."

It was then that Zane approached the throne, cloaked in his usual black attire. His eyes, bloodshot and irritable, showed that he was, in fact, tired like everyone else, but he pressed on, ceasing to ever show a sign of weakness.

"Are there up any sightings of Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"No, there haven't been," Hell Kaiser replied, running his hand through his long, blue hair. "I have troops searching the grounds, but no one has seen him or his victim."

Kisara was sitting upon the stairs and her husband was next to her with his arm around her. She sat with her head resting on her arms, which were crossed over her knees, bearing a somber expression of worry.

"Seth, do you think she'll be okay?" she mustered to say.

"We will do everything we can to assure it, my love," he told her, kissing her beautiful hair the color of the whitest snow.

Zane grasped his blade and fantasized about his own vendetta against Kaiba. The night they went to save Leo, he had nearly killed him and sent him to judgment before the gods and he would've succeeded if it wasn't for the arrival of Don Thousand and Nightshroud. He remembered standing over him with his blade pointed to his face. It was Hell Kaiser against the former CEO of Kaiba Corp. and they were locked in a vicious battle of the blades that was about to be decided and it looked as if it would conclude with the victory of the Cyber Dragon master himself.

"I'll finish him this time," Zane vowed to himself under his breath.

Jack, Akiza, and Yusei, too, approached the throne. Jack bore his signature scowl as his white trench coat rippled behind him. Yusei looked very sympathetic and bent down next to Kisara upon the stairs, patting her back and promising her that they would find her friend.

"My girl's on her duel runner, leading a scouting party across the surrounding grounds of the castle," Akiza said, speaking of her wife Sherry Le Blanc.

"Good," Atem replied, resting his arm upon his fist.

"We could be attacked at any moment for all we know. Heaven's forces must not succumb to the power of Zorc and his evil armies," Seth said rubbing his wife's back.

"I say if Kaiba comes back ,we blast him with everything we've got!" Jack asserted and little did he realize that Dark Magician Girl was secretly admiring him, smiling at every word he spoke.

"I know he's married and he probably doesn't have any clue I like him, but damn I wish he was single! Yusei's so lucky. He's so hot!" she giggled to herself in her own mind. "Oh, wait! I've gotta focus on the crisis at the moment!"

Everyone continued discussing the potential return of Kaiba and the fear it brought into their hearts.

MEANWHILE, AT THE CABIN…

Azura was laying in a pair of revealing lingerie upon the soft and pillow-like sofa of dark blue. Her body molded against it and she lay, feeling like she was on cloud nine. A few feet away, Kaiba sat upon the armchair, trying to contain his erection. He was in his underwear and his "girlfriend" could not help but stare at his abs, igniting a fire within herself. The two of them were talking about life and their own insecurities.

"And when my brother and I were dropped off at that orphanage, everything changed for the worse. I had to fend for myself and him. I think because he was so young, he didn't fully comprehend how grim everything really was and I didn't want to show him that because I was afraid I'd traumatize him," he went on, talking about his childhood and how miserable it was.

"How did you meet Gozoboro?" she asked, curiously.

"He came, pretending to act as some kind of philanthropist, giving money to the orphanage. For him, it was all an act to win the adulation of the public and its blind mentality. Everyone loves someone who does charity and it just pumped up his public image. He was a champion chess player and I was pretty great at chess, myself, and I challenged him to a game. The bet was that if I won, he'd adopt the me and Mokuba, and so I did…"

"I bet you had it great from then on, huh?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. He worked me to death and made me learn things someone my age was in no way ready for. He was sometimes physically abusive. Of course, he didn't put Mokuba through nearly what I went through because he knew that Mokuba wasn't going to inherit the company. I was. After years of putting up with his abuse, I outsmarted him and took his company from him and then he went to commit suicide, but secretly copied his mind to a computer at an old Kaiba Corp. base out at sea, but that's another story entirely. I'll tell you that one later…"

"How did he make you feel?"

"He made me hate my life and everything about it. I would sometimes wonder if I was better off staying at that orphanage, but I'm not so sure. He was an absolute jerk top me and I hate him for it. I don't know where he is now and I don't care. He's probably somewhere in the Shadow Realm, miserable as can be. I hope he is. I was traumatized for life by him and he's the one who made my heart what it is -hard as stone."

There they sat in the darkened parlor, discussing their lives and talking about random things. It was still a while before dawn and so the mood was right for more sex. With that in mind, the two of them went back to the bedroom and he rode her happily, feeling the chemicals in his body burn with pleasure and joy - something he never really experienced in life. He suddenly wished that he would've known her than, when he was alive on earth, and that the two of them could've been together.

"I love you," he told her before she could say it to him.

"Keep telling me that," she gushed, swaying her body to the motions of his thrusting. She felt like her ovaries were going to explode with how much she loved him.

Before long, he reached his climax and he once again had an orgasm, which erupted within her vagina. Knowing that his essence was in her, she could only smile. There was nothing better than this. She knew her friends were looking for her, but she just wanted to be alone with Seto, at least for now.

"Remind me why I'm here with you?" she requested.

"Because you love me," he said, kissing her once again.

There they rested with him holding her close as they lay on their sides and he never ceased to take his dick out of her. In a half hour's time, he got atop her once again and they continued their sex with him ejaculating into her a third time in this one night. His seed filled her vagina, seeping down into the matrix of vaginal tissue at its bottom and going farther and deeper within her. All he knew was that he loved her and even though they barely knew each other, he loved what he saw of her so far and their personalities meshed so well. She brought out the best in him and that was what mattered. Happily, he held her close and fantasized about what it would be like to just run away with her and never have to deal with anyone or anything burdensome ever again, but this, he knew, was a fantasy of wishful thinking that could not become reality. He was and forever would be Zorc's servant and he was bound to it by the bloodshed covenant he made with the Dark One upon his return to power.

BACK AT THE CASTLE…

Jaden and Jesse were alone together in their room. Jesse lay upon the bed, reading a book about the natures of good and evil, while his husband was pacing through the room, playing with a paddle ball, trying not to smack himself in the eye with it like he already had done numerous times.

"Hey, Jess, I'm going for the high score on this thing. I need a witness so take your eyes out of that book and watch me," Jaden requested.

"J, we gotta report downstairs pretty soon. We're going out on a scouting mission for Kisara's friend. So hurry up and make your goal and fast," Jesse replied, rising from the bed and getting his jacket on.

There was a knock at the door and it was Mai. Her face bore an enthusiastic expression.

"Get your asses down to the main chamber! We've got a lead!" she asserted before running back downstairs.


	73. Team GX's Mission

Jaden and Jesse rushed down to the main chamber where everyone was gathered. Atem, Yugi, and Black Luster Soldier sat upon the three thrones and next to them were Mahad, Mana, and Zane. Zane had upon his face a very twisted smile and he looked as if he contemplating something bloody, probably expecting to be given the position of leader of whatever expedition Atem was about to initiate. Jaden and Jesse met up with their friends Alexis, Syrus, Tyranno, Jim, and Axel and they were all standing in the front row, looking ambitious. Behind them were thousands of duel spirit soldiers, including some new recruits from the valley of the Fairies where Ancient Fairy Dragon ruled when she wasn't living with Luna in Heaven. They were all awaiting orders

"Well…" began Atem. "We have received word of something sinister. Awhile ago, we sent an expedition into a temple into a desert far away. At that temple, Zorc's servant Arkana got away with a key of some sort. We're not sure what it is or what it's for, but we believe that it has something to do with the one known as Bakura."

Upon the utterance of that name, nearly everyone gasped in horror. Bakura had a reputation as a malevolent monstrosity who was the one with enough nerve to unleash the Dark One from his imprisonment in the Shadow Realm the first time around three thousand years ago. Bakura was so evil that he sealed himself in the Millennium Ring after he and his master lost, and he waited for three thousand years just to unleash his master Zorc, whom was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzzle in the world of the Pharaoh's memories, once again.

Ryo was also in the audience and his facial expression turned to one of grave worry, remembering his former Yami and all the terrible things he did to him from the time he was only thirteen or so years old to the time he was eighteen when he was finally defeated by Yugi and Atem. Those five or so years were the darkest of his life and because of it, he did not look back on his adolescence very fondly at all.

"We think that Zorc is somehow trying to bring back his servant Bakura. When Yugi and I defeated them long ago, Zorc was stripped of nearly all his power and the little bit of him that was left was sealed away inside the Shadow Realm where he waited for many decades and with the help of Nightshroud, Don Thousand, Yami Marik, the Great Leviathan, and the Earthbound Immortals, he has risen to power once again. As of what happened to Bakura, it is hard to say because no one seems to know. Not even the Gods. Apparently he was sealed away somewhere, but we're not sure where. We think the Creator of Light had something to do with it, but since He's out of our contact, we're short of an answer.

"Anyway, it seems as though Zorc has once again sent his minions on a quest for a key of some sort. Our intelligence has traced their path to a jungle far to the south. I have tasked General Zane Truesdale with leading this expedition and I am allowing him to appoint whoever he wishes to go along with him upon it to stop Zorc's minions from getting that key," Atem finally finished.

"I sure hope my brother doesn't pick us," Syrus sighed, a bit worried.

"I do! A jungle? That sounds great!" Jaden enthused, trying to imagine himself running around in the endless trees.

"Jaden, we've gotta be serious about this. It's do or die. Do you know how horrible it will be if Bakura comes back? I shudder to think," Alexis explained.

After the meeting had ended, Jaden ran to Zane, begging him to let him go along.

"If I let you come, you'd better be serious, Jaden, or I'll have you thrown out of here like that joke Wheeler was," the Cyberdark master warned.

"I promise!" Jaden swore as Alexis and syrus both sighed. Tyranno was enthusiastic.

"So when do we start rallying the troops?" he asked, saluting Zane.

"Tonight," the blue-haired duelist replied, clutching the lapel of his black trench coat as he walked away, probably to go to his room to meditate and plan a battle strategy befor ebeing stopped by someone special.

"Zane!" came the voice of Alexis' brother. He was wearing a grey suit as he ran to his husband, hugging him.

"What did I tell you about public display of affection?" Zane scowled, taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to shove Atticus off him.

"I wanna go with you," Atticus begged.

"Get. Off. Me." Zane stated boldly as the pressure was building inside him.

"Zane!" Atticus pleaded, still holding on tightly to his husband.

"No…"

With that, Zane abruptly shoved Atticus off him. Even though they were married, Zane was cold to everyone and Atticus was no exception. Syrus knew form the time they were kids that his older brother was not someone to annoy. Zane really was deserving of the name Hell Kaiser and that name struck fear into everyone's heart. Atticus just wished that Zane would sometimes lighten up and actually smile, but he never did. He wasn't evil, but he sure did have a sadistic side as evidenced by his love of the battlefield and how he would slaughter Zorc's forces mercilessly and he seemed to have no problem hurting Leo when the green-haired man was possessed by Zorc and posed a threat to all of them, much to Yusei's dismay. Hell Kaiser would enter a battle that the Pharaoh's army was losing and within not even a half hour, the tide would completely turn and the land would be drenched in the blood of Zorc's forces, all thanks to him. He would stand, clutching his blood-stained sword of black metal, smiling at all the bodies he left laying in his path of bloodshed warfare. His soldiers idolized him and feared him simultaneously. He really was the toughest fighter and he made Atem proud and was rewarded with being promoted to the leading general in the army, just under Black Luster Soldier and Atem himself. Zane Truesdale was a force to be reckoned with.

"Please!" Atticus continued, only to get the same negative response, but that did not stop him.

"If you come, you must do exactly as I tell you and nothing more, nothing less. Do you hear me?" he asserted, not even turning to look at his husband, who lay on the marble floor, nearly in tears at how unaffectionate he was.

"Yes, love.. I mean, Sir," Atticus gasped, a bit frightened as Zane walked away.

There was an awkward silence, broken only by Jaden's attempt at humor.

"Holy shit, you ain't nothin' special to him," he chuckled.

"Have you guys ever considered counseling?" Alexis asked, a bit perplexed but not surprised at Zane's behavior. She was happily married to Bastian.

"It wouldn't help," Syrus sighed. "Zane's so cold to everyone. The closest I ever got to him was when I used his deck to duel that Psychic duelist and he told me he was proud of me and offered to let me keep it, but I eventually gave it back to him because I didn't want it. I liked my old deck better and Zane's deck just didn't feel right to me. He mentored me for a while, but he was confined to his wheelchair and couldn't really duel. That was also during a time when he was having all those health issues and he almost died and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to duel again, but he eventually did recover in totality and he went solo again in the pro-leagues. After that, he and I were semi-close, but never as close as I wanted to be. It's like he just won't open his heart to anyone."

"When he and I started dating, he was always kinda distant from me, but we really did get along and still do, but he just won't be that affectionate towards me or anyone. The only ones he really shows all that much affection towards are the Cyber Dragons because they're his fighting machines that just feel him with so much pride and joy, especially Cyberdark Dragon. He's great at sex though, I will say. He cums faster than the speed of light," Atticus chuckled.

And with that, everyone on Team GX went to get ready to go on this expedition. Jim Crocodile Cook was in his room, packing all his things and thinking about what kind of survival gear would be necessary for such an outing. Likewise, Axel was in his room, getting together all his best weapons and preparing for whatever Zorc threw at them. In their room, Jaden lay on the bed, tossing a baseball against the wall and catching it as it bounced back, while Jesse played with Ruby Carbuncle.

"Hey, J. I'm a little nervous about this trip. Do you really think we'll stop Zorc from getting whatever he needs to get?" the Crystal Beast duelist asked.

"I sure hope so. We'll just have to do our best," Jaden enthused, trying to be optimistic as his husband slapped him with a kiss before letting Ruby Carbuncle crawl on his face, licking him.

"Awe, get off me!" Jaden chuckled as Winged Kuriboh looked a bit worried.

A few rooms down the hall, Kisara sat upon the bed, worried about her friend Azura. She was silent, sighing as the fear boiled within her. Seth was downstairs with the Pharaoh and here she was alone, trying not to imagine the things Kaiba was probably doing to her.

"I can't bear to think about it," she worried, placing her hand gently against her chest as she walked to the window and gazed out at the endless mountainous landscape of green. Dark storm clouds billowed overhead and she vowed to fight Kaiba the next time she saw him.

MEANWHILE AT THE CABIN FAR AWAY…

Kaiba was still in bed with his new lover. Naked, they were still embracing and Kaiba constantly felt boiling within himself the urge for her - to be with her, to love her, to protect her, _to own her_. He never wanted to leave her side, but he knew that the time when he must check in with his master was approaching rapidly.

"Just hold still and let me give you a gift," he smiled at her and she knew just what that gift was. Speechless, she couldn't contain herself much longer and she returned the smile as she felt his warm, wet substance flood inside her vagina once again. He concentrated intently, ejaculating into her as he pressed his dick as deep into her vagina as it would go. "There," he smiled as she chuckled silently. Satisfied, he immediately swept his face upon hers and they began making out, only to cease after a minute or so.

For her, this was heaven…

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE LONG AND DETAILED REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE, WHAT SHOULD BE CHANGED, ETC.


	74. The Swamp

Team GX was headed to a remote forest where they'd investigate the reports that Zorc's minions were looking for a temple there that held a key to the whereabouts of Zorc's most beloved servant. Onward they went, flying high above the clouds as they neared the forest. Witnessing the mountainous and rugged terrain transition into a lush, green plethora, thriving with what looked like the majesty of life. Heavy clouds were prevalent above most of it, providing the necessary resource for such an ecosystem to sustain itself - rain. But thanks to the presence of Zorc and his dominance over this world, it was as if a certain darkness existed in rain forest, corrupting its environment with the essence of darkness. This fact frightened Alexis as she rode atop White Night Dragon.

"It just doesn't feel right," she said, looking down at the ground far beneath them. "Aren't there supposedly ghost stories associated with this forest?"

"Yeah, there are," Jim said.

This made Syrus' hair stand on edge. The last thing eh needed was a ghost story. He was terrified of them.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Bastian said, trying to calm down Syrus.

Jaden and Jesse were riding atop Sapphire Pegasus, whom flew through the air. Jesse was reluctant to use Rainbow Dragon because of his massive size, which would definitely be spotted by Zorc's minions.

"I can almost feel all the plants and creatures down there crying out for help. It's like Zorc's darkness is choking them or something," Jesse said as Jaden glanced downward, still holding onto tight to his husband's waist.

Jim was sitting behind Alexis and Bastian, holding onto the latter's waist himself. His hat almost blew off his head, courtesy of the high winds at this altitude, but he caught it just in time. The forest reminded him of his days back in Australia in life. Living in the outback and sometimes having to venture through the jungles that were full of crocodiles and tarantulas and pythons and goodness-knows whatever else was something that really hardened him.

"Reminds me of 'Stralia," he said.

Tyranno was riding upon Speed Bird - a big pterodactyl-like monster of reddish color. He breathed in the air around him, blowing against his face, and thought proudly of what the outcome of this mission would be. Victory was something he expected, but as a soldier he knew it was never guaranteed. He was stopped only by the rumbling of his stomach. He was hungry.

"Hey Sarg, I'm hungry! When can we stop at a galley for some grub?"

"I don't know, Tyranno. I'm not in charge here," Jaden replied.

"Hey, Kaiser! When can we stop to get some grub?" Tyranno shouted.

Zane was standing atop Cyberdark Dragon, holding on tightly to a stagnant portion of its metallic black wing. Without even turning to look in the direction of the dinosaur duelist, he bit his lip in frustration, sighing. "Why didn't you eat before we came? If you're hungry than it's your own fault. Feel free to abort the mission now if you're willing to place food above the enemy, but don't expect to ever serve under my ranks again."

"Sorry," Tyranno chuckled, trying to blow it off as if it was nothing.

In time, they began to decrease altitude and make their way down to the jungle itself. They recalled all their monsters back to their respective cards and began glancing around, examining the territory for any signs of their enemies.

"Wow, this kinda reminds me of that underground rain forest thing beneath professor Viper's lab our senior year at Duel Academy," Jaden mused, remembering fondly his teenage years.

"Yeah, when a tarantula crawled up my back," Alexis smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Now, I don't know how well any of you are prepared to be surviving down here, but don' worry. I got y'all covered," Jim assured, unscrewing the cap on his canteen.

"If you see anything strange, don't hesitate to shoot," Axel added, loading bullets into his gun.

"Everything here is gross," Chaz said, scowling as he looked around at everything befor his eyes - a great cathedral of green. His husband Aster merely kept silent and the tow of them both wondered why they even agreed to come on this trip. It was then that something unexpected came up.

"Hey, boss!" came the high pitched voice of Ojama Yellow, causing Chaz to nerely have a heart attack as everyone watched him freak out. The tiny yellow annoyance was floating in the air by his head and his black and green counterparts were there too. Just when things couldn't get any more annoying, Ojama's Red and Blue appeared too. Chaz adopted them later in life, much to the persistence of the other three whom begged him to le their red and blue friends join their family. "So, what're we doin' here?" he asked.

"This place is creepy," Ojama green added.

"Yeah, but maybe there's a lotta food here!" enthused Ojama Black.

"I told you five not to sneak up on me like that! Get back in your cards!" Chaz yelled, swatting them all away as everyone laughed, except Aster because he was used to seeing this everyday.

The forest was dark and dreary, very damp. An eerie mist filled parts of the air and large portions of the grounds themselves were covered in water, clarifying that that it was most definitely partially a swamp. There were all kinds of trees and other plants. Many of them seemed to be cursed with some kind of dark aura that seemed to be choking them, corrupting them. Perhaps even draining their life forces and twisting them into something malevolent. There were no signs of any duel spirits. Most of them had probably either fled into the deepest reaches of the forest or out of it entirely.

"Let's keep moving. We have to find a place to make camp," Zane ordered, using his sword to slice some thick flora that was blocking a path.

Onward they went through the endless trees. Everything around them was rather dark because so little light was able to penetrate through the tree tops and that played partially to their disadvantage. Syrus was especially nervous.

"I shouldn't have worn these nice shoes," Aster complained, causing Zane to roll his eyes.

"You're worried about shoes? I wish it was brighter in here. It's kinda dark and creepy. For all we know, there could be really evil duel spirits here who are just waiting to run into us so they can throttle us limb from limb," Syrus warned.

"Pipe down, Sy. You're over thinking it way too much," Jaden said so casually, crossing his arms behind his head and resting it upon them.

"Syrus is right though. We could run into something really dangerous out here," Alexis added.

"If that's the case, I'll protect you than," Bastian said, trying to seem tough for his wife as he threw his arm around her waist.

"Get a room!" Tyranno interjected humorously.

"What kinda stuff could we run into?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Bigfoot. El Chupacabra. Sheepsquatch. A wendigo. The possibilities are endless," Jim said, causing Syrus' eyes to open very widely.

The gang made their way deeper and deeper into the woods. They eventually found a semi-clearing where some sunlight was able to penetrate to the forest floor, but not as much as they'd like. Zane, though, wasn't at all bothered by the darkness. He rather liked it.

"This is where we'll make camp," Hell Kaiser stated.

"Seems big enough," Jim said.

"Let's start setting up the tents than," Jaden mused.

With that, they set up camp, which took up about an hour or so. They knew that this was going to be their home for at least the next few days and so they figured they'd may as well make it one. There were five tents set up - one for Jaden and Jesse and Jim, one for Alexis and Bastian and Atticus, one for Syrus and Tyranno and Axel, one for Chaz and Aster, and lastly, one for the general himself, Zane. They were all gathered around a campfire that was made in the center.

"So what do we do now?" Alexis asked, a bit confused.

"We'll start sending out search parties to look for any signs of that temple or of Zorc. We'll all return here by the mid afternoon and if we don't find anything, which I don't expect us to today, we'll call it a night," Zane explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Axel said, still toying with his gun.

"What if we get lost?" Jaden asked.

"It's simple. Don't," Zane replied coldly. He had zero tolerance for bullshit.

"When we're back, we'll hang out for awhile and then at nightfall we'll roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories," Tyranno laughed.

"Ghost stories?" Syrus worried.

"Yeah, don't ya know the legend of this place? Tyranno asked, tauntingly.

"No," his husband replied, still showcasing the fright in his voice.

"Well, Sy, lemme tell ya right now that this story ain't for the light of heart…" Tyranno began as Alexis nearly smacked him for scaring Syrus.

"Enough," Zane interjected. "You can tell your silly little campfire stories later. For now, we have a mission to accomplish."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to tell ya, Sy," Tyranno laughed, a bit disappointed.

"Jaden, this place isn't haunted, is it?"

"Eh, don't worry, Sy. Whether it is or isn't, we'll be alright," he smiled.

Next to him, Yubel came out of her card and she crossed her arms, having a suspicious expression upon her face. She made it so that Jaden and Jesse were the only ones that could see her out of not wanting to frighten Syrus.

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Something isn't right about this place… " she began, unable to put her finger on it. She sensed something… but she just wasn't sure what.

"I guess we'll find out tonight if anything really is up with this place," Jesse added.

Yubel disappeared, returning back to her card and Syrus continued to silently shake in fear that something really bad was going to happen. He just had the feeling and he when he had the feeling, he was almost always right.

"If anyone needs help with anything, just shout for help or hold your flare gun up towards the sky and shoot it," Jim said, preparing everyone for the worst.

Atticus was sitting on a rock, resting his head upon his hands as he worried about his husband still. He wouldn't even share a tent with him, but this was nothing new because even at their own palace in Heaven, Zane spent many nights alone in his own room apart form the room he shared with Atticus.

"I sure wish he'd let me travel with him on this outing," he sighed, watching Zane attach grenades to his belt.

"So what're we looking for again?" Jaden asked.

"A temple. Ruins. Something along those lines," Alexis answered. "Also, any sign of Zorc or his minions…"

"Gotcha," Jaden replied before glancing to his husband whom was right behind him.

"I guess we just scower the lands for a a few hours and try to find something," Jesse said, glancing into the endless trees before giving Jaden a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"I better not get my outfit dirty," Aster said, looking at his neat grey button-up shirt and matching dress slacks. His husband Chaz had on his usual black trench coat that was not nearly as well-made or ferocious looking as Zane's.

With that, the gang split up in pairs - Jaden and Jesse went with Jim, Syrus and Tyranno went with Axel, Alexis and Bastian went with Atticus, Chaz and Aster went with each other, and Zane went alone. Little did the gang know that they were going to experience the most terrifying night of their lives and that in this forest, the spirits of the damned would rise from the ground below and walk the earth once again once the clock struck midnight and the echoing footsteps of intruders were heard upon the land. The terror was only about to begin…

** You guys are in for a scare tale… Also, I changed the setting of this arc from being that of a jungle to that of a remote wooded area… As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Please… I really love reviewers.**


	75. Hunting For A Clue

And so on the gang went into the forest, looking for any sign or indication of the ruins or of Zorc. Jaden and Jesse were with Jim and they ventured through some thick foliage, not seeming to have any luck so far. Jaden, out of pure curiosity, thought of Syrus and his blatant fear of whatever legend it was that surrounded this place. He asked Jim if he knew what the legend was. He was a bit worried about his BFF, but somewhat found it a bit humorous at how prone to being frightened he was.

"Hey, Jim, I know you're kinda great with surviving and stuff and all kinds of folklore, so do you know what exactly is the legend associated with this place? Like, is it supposed to be haunted?"

Jesse started to laugh, not really ever taking ghost stories to heart. He thought that this one would be no exception and so he listened.

"Well," Jim began. "I don't know all the exact details, but it has something to do with a war that took place a really long time ago, like hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Supposedly there was a colony of settlers living here in this forest and they were hiding from some evil beast at the time, probably either Nightshroud or someone along those lines since he was known to have had numerous disputes with the Gods throughout history. Anyway, the settlers were eventually traced to these woods by the evil army and they were attacked and slaughtered and buried somewhere in the swamp. I don't know if it's supposed to be a mass grave or if they're like scattered. But they say that that if ya come here late at night, you can hear and see things you shouldn't be hearing or seeing and that's about the extent of what I know about it."

"That ain't that scary…" Jaden complained, rolling his eyes. "That's such a generic story."

"It is, but whose to say it's not true?" the Australian cowboy asked.

Jesse burst out laughing. He just couldn't contain it anymore. Jaden looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?"

"That story. I can't believe people actually fall for that stuff. Like, seriously. It's so ridiculous. Was that massacre or whatever it was even documented historically? Probably not. And that proves it never happened," Jesse went on. "It's just a ghost story you tell kids at bedtime so they don't go around creeping outside."

"I don't know, mate. It had to have been started by someone somewhere," Jim countered.

"Yeah, by someone who was way too high on crack that just wanted to come up with a campfire story to scare people with," Jesse went on, still laughing.

Deeper and deeper they went into the woods, searching for any sign of the ruins, but to no avail. They honestly felt like this was just a wild goose chase and that they weren't going to find anything, as big as this forest was, but they knew they had to keep searching and searching. Maybe eventually they would find what they were looking for.

Likewise, Alexis and her husband and brother hadn't found anything yet. Bastian was playing with some electronic gadget he'd built in his own spare time. Its purpose, according to him, was to detect wavelengths of great power that were far distances away. He hoped that maybe this key or whatever it was that they were supposed to be looking for would give off such vibrations and that his gizmo would be able to track it.

"Bastian, I really don't think that thing's gonna help us," Alexis said.

"Nonsense. My inventions are never useless. Just give it time," he protested, trusting in his ingenuity.

Atticus was silent, still feeling sad over his marital dysfunction with Zane. All he really wanted was to have a loving an healthy relationship with him like Alexis had with her husband. This, he wasn't sure was possible due to the constant me-against-everyone-else, loner attitude Zane always had and probably would always have forevermore.

"Cheer up, Atti," his sister told him, patting his back.

"Do you know how much it sucks being married to one of the most fierce and badass duelists of all time only for them to ignore you to the degree they do? It's not even like Zane's abusive or anything. E's just so… distant and cold towards me and everyone else. And I wish he'd actually smile sometimes."

"I know. Maybe he'll come around eventually," she consoled.

"Blast, I can't find anything. We're probably going to searching with our own eyes for the rest of this mission," Bastian said, annoyed.

Syrus was being his extremely cautious self, constantly glancing form direction to direction and hoping that nothing out of the ordinary would jump out at him. Here he was, walking through this eerie and isolated forest in the middle of nowhere, praying with all his soul that he would make it out alive. Suddenly..

"UGH!" came a huge voice from behind him. Terrified, he turned around, screaming, to find Tyranno burst out laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face! You were gonna piss your pants!" he laughed uncontrollably.

"Grow up," Axel said, readying his gun for any potential target.

"That wasn't funny, Tyranno!" Syrus yelled.

"Than why am I laughing? This is better than that time we got drunk and I kept trying to shove my dick up your ass without any lubricant!"

Syrus, clearly embarrassed, bit his lip an stormed off alone into the woods as Tyranno could not cease to laugh. Axel smacked his forehead in frustration as he wondered why he was paired with these two. Somehow, Syrus escaped their perception and was able to wander off down a hill somewhere and kept purely to himself in his own inner thoughts of irritation. He loved Tyranno, but sometimes he just wanted to smack him so hard. He really did.

"Hey, where'd Syrus go?" Axel asked.

"Huh, whataya mean? the dino drill sergeant replied.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and immediately recognized it as belonging to that of their blue-haired companion. They called out to him and he called out back to them. They ran down a hill and eventually came to a trench where they found Syrus cowering in fear, standing as he shuddered, shaking violently.

"What's wrong, Sy?" Tyranno asked him.

Stuttering and barely able to utter a word, Syrus pointed his shaking finger towards a section of muddy earth that had sticking out of it what looked like the hand of a human skeleton. Tyranno was speechless and Axel took a deep breath.

"Oh… So, that's what's gotten you all up in arms," he said, not sure of what exactly to do. "I think maybe we should just walk away and pretend we didn't see this…"

"Yeah, I like that option," Tyranno agreed.

"For all we know, it's just a random grave that was unearthed by the heavy rain. Yeah, that's it," Axel said.

"Ugh! I think I saw it move!" Syrus shrieked.

"Get a grip," Axel said, smacking Syrus and knocking him down upon the ground with his face landing mere feet away from the skeletal hand.

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by the loudest scream that Tyranno and Axel both had ever head. Syrus' lungs nearly exploded before he pulled himself upward and ran ten feet backward, getting as far away from the thing as he could.

"Sorry… Guess I don't know my own strength," Axel chuckled.

Syrus was still shivering and shaking with fear coursing through his veins. "I wanna get out of here!"

With that, the three of them charged back up the hill, not looking back even once, and trying to erase form their minds what exactly they saw. Syrus was especially traumatized and all he wanted was to get back to camp.

The day went on and no one found anything, not even Zane. Not long before dusk, everyone made their ways back to the campsite. Axel took both Tyranno and Syrus aside and he said what he felt needed to be said to both of them regarding their ominous encounter earlier in the day.

"I think we should probably just keep quiet about what we saw. That trench is way back there in the woods and we won't even go that way anymore. There's no need to frighten everybody about it, okay?"

"I don't know.. I feel like we should talk about it," Syrus protested.

"Let's not for now and just see how things go along, alright?" Axel said, wanting to stick purely to the mission topic. He knew that this mission was salient and that they could not allow Zorc to get whatever it was he was looking for. With the nature of the task, the circumstances were extremely volatile and could change from bad to worse at any given moment If they encountered an ambush by Zorc's infernal army. "That's why it's probably not a good idea to talk about it. We don't wanna scare anyone."

"I still feel like the others have the right to know. It just doesn't seem right to keep it from them and besides, what if there really is something dangerous in these woods?" Syrus worried.

"Let's just do our best and try not to stray from the mission," Axel finished as they all finally approached the camp.

Jaden, Jesse, and Jim were already there and they could see Alexis, Atticus, and Bastian approaching from another direction - just in time to join them. As for Aster and Chaz, no one knew where they were and it was surprising that they weren't yet back. With as much of a diva as both of them were, everyone expected them to be the first ones to return.

Out in the woods, Aster and Chaz walked through some foliage, trying to find their way back to camp after searching for hours. They seemed like they were lost, but Aster didn't want to admit it to himself or to his husband. Chaz, on the other hand, was pissed about it and wanted to scream. He hated the woods and regretted ever joining the war effort. He knew he shouldn't have come, but he decided to purely for the sake of not wanting to seem like a totally self-indulgent diva for once in his life.

"Admit it, Aster: we're lost…"

"No, we're not. We're just… a bit sidetracked," his husband replied, trying to find his way through the trees.

"I have no idea why I didn't stop myself from ever coming on this mission. I should've stayed home. Ugh, this day can't get any worse…"

How wrong he was…

"HEY, BOSS!"

"Oh no…"

Ojama Yellow appeared, coming out of Chaz's deck and he began flying around his head, going on an don about how much he was hungry. This really annoyed Chaz and Aster begged him to make the little yellow menace go away.

"Please… get rid of him…"

Chaz flicked the duel spirit away from him, causing him to vanish back into his card and giving the two of them a moment of peace away from his nonsensical chatter that seemed to never cease. Onward they went, venturing farther into the woods and hoping that eventually they'd find their way back to camp, but until then they were stuck with only each other and that was both a blessing and a curse when thinking of Aster's diva attitude combined with Chaz's bitchiness.

And so the story goes. Dusk was rapidly approaching as the sun set over the western horizon and it was almost time for a campfire story, accompanied with some roasted marshmallows smeared atop graham crackers and chocolate. An old tale of sorts would be told and it would evoke a primal instinct of fear deep within the hearts of Team GX. What a glorious and horrifying occasion it would be for a time, only to be interrupted by the things that go bump in the night. Of course, the only thing for them to learn would be that there is nothing to fear after all, except for well… fear itself.


	76. Ghost Story

The night was near and the eternal darkness of outer space seemed to capture the earth in its grasp, allowing the moon to be the only beacon of light, shining brilliantly in the blackness of the sky. The sky, now an ever darkening grey, was bound for nightfall in only another hour or two and what was disturbing the gang was the their friends, Chaz and Aster, had not yet returned to camp. For now, everyone was gathered around the bonfire, roasting marshmallows as they laughed and talked about the day. Syrus, disturbed from his ominous encounter earlier, didn't have much to say and kind of kept to himself.

"And that's how I got out of detention with Crowler that time back at Duel Academy!" Jaden finished explaining as everyone burst out laughing with the exception of Zane, whom merely sat apathetic and cross-legged with a bottle of wine he occasionally took sips of.

"How about the time we poured a bucket of paint on Chaz?" laughed Tyranno.

"Yeah, or when Chumley stuffed five grilled cheeses in his mouth at once!" Jaden spat. "I can go on and on about how much I miss those days, but they're long gone."

"What other kinda stuff can we talk about?" asked Jesse.

"How about a ghost story?" Tyranno suggested, glancing around at everyone, whom seemed to lean in ever-enthusiastically with the exception of Zane, whom was apathetic, and Syrus, whose expression turned to one of fear almost instantly.

"Yeah, I could use a good scary story before bed," Jaden cheered.

"Make it good," Atticus said, listening intently.

Alexis glanced to Syrus, taking notice of his obvious apprehension, which his husband seemed to be completely oblivious towards. She placed her hand on Syrus' back and gave a reassuring smile that things would be alright, which he returned wholeheartedly, pulling himself together.

Tyranno, grabbing the flashlight since it was almost totally dark, held it against his face a she hushed everyone, longing for utter silence to begin the ghost story of all ghost stories. Jim was munching on some peanuts and Bastian was fooling with some sort of gizmo of his when they turned their attention to him and he gave a good cough, prepared to begin. Just in time for the tale, a chilling gust of wind swept over the campsite and with it came a gust of howling wind that seemed to chill the bone itself, acting as a harbinger of terror.

"Alright.. I'm gonna tell y'all the story associated with these woods," he began, noticing Syrus' eye brows raising, but he didn't really care. He looked at it as an opportunity to scare the heeby jeebies out of his husband and with that, he began:

_ "A long, long, long time ago before any of us were even born, these woods were once vacant. No one really inhabited them, but the times were extremely trying and a lot of people were suffering because there was a war going on between the Gods and some evil force. The evil force had slaughtered thousands and was so terrifying and so evil that no one could stop it. It sent its evil armies after countless civilians whom they terrorized, burning villages and orphaning children. There was one group whom fled the persecution. They weren't duel spirits. They were humans and they fled their village, which was a great distance away from here. They traveled through the mountains, but because they had to leave so much of their resources behind to flee, they were short on food and as they came through the mountain passes, some died from starvation. Getting through those mountains was extremely difficult and no one was really sure whether or not they'd actually make it out alive. In time, they did, but once they got out of those mountains, they walked for a while, but since it was Autumn and the days were getting shorter and the nights were getting the longer, they knew they didn't really stand a chance against the elements and so they settled here in these very woods, which are kinda more like a swamp, to be honest. _

_ "The children were hungry and no one really seemed like they were able to find food, so some of them resorted to eating the flesh of their own dead who died from starvation. Sham filled their hearts as they did this just to survive and they watched as their tears rolled down upon the blank and motionless faces of their departed loved ones. Mothers mourned the losses of their little children who died before their time, cradling their lifeless, tiny bodies in their very arms as graves were dug to throw the children in. Between the heavy rainfall that would cover the graves and bury them forever in the swamp, the shortage of food that seemed to make more and more of the colony die every day, and the constant fear that if they were ever found by their enemies that they'd be slaughtered upon sight, hope was bleak. These woods just weren't really a home and they seemed to serve as a constant reminder of the difficulties those people had to endure._

_ "Eventually, they were found by their enemies and so the soldiers flocked into these woods and terrorized the people, killing many of them on sight. Some of them, they chased deeper and deeper into the swamp where the people were eventually killed. They say that there is a mass grave somewhere in these woods, as well as hundreds of individual graves. No one has ever found any mass grave, but then again, no one ever really comes into this wretched old place, do they? Anyway, the story goes that the evil army's shamans put a curse on this place, trapping the souls of everyone who died here, but there's more to it than just that. They say that every night when the clock strikes midnight, the zombified bodies of the people who met their end here will rise from the depths of the swamp and stalk the grounds until dawn, dragging down with them anyone unlucky enough to be here. Their cries, begging for deliverance from this torturous existence, fill the night as they drag to a muddy, watery grave anyone who is still alive and unlucky enough to be here. The end." _

There was a round of applause from Jim, Axel, Jaden, and Jesse. Zane, still, was apathetic and merely chuckled at the story while his younger brother had his face in his hands and he shook, blatantly terrified of his husband's story. Alexis, despite enjoying the story, patted Syrus on the back and gave Tyranno a little smirk for scaring him like he did. Bastian was not really entertained and found the story to be a bit boring.

"That was a great story!" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, I was actually scared," Jesse added.

"I wonder if there's any truth to it," Jaden pondered.

"Please… You actually believe that? No where is it actually historically documented that such an event took place and answer this, if all the villagers were killed off here, how would the story have even began? I doubt those soldiers that killed them would've bragged about it. Surely, they'd have kept it hushed as a political tactic," Bastian criticized.

"Not necessarily, mate," Jim retorted. "For all we know, they coulda bragged their asses off about it just for the sake of frightening people."

"And where is this mass grave? I'd really like to know. I haven't even seen any individual graves. I haven't seen any tomb stones or anything of the sort," Bastian continued.

"Well, today we kinda…" began Tyranno before being elbowed by Axel. He was about to spill the secret about what they saw deep in the woods on their scouting mission just a few hours prior.

"You kinda what?" asked Alexis.

"Ugh, nothing!" Tyranno retorted.

"Tyranno…" Alexis said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him the look.

The dino duelist stuttered. "Well…"

"We saw a skeleton's hand sticking out of the mud today at the bottom of a hill and it really made me nervous and I just wanna get outta here before the zombies come and kill us and turn us into their own kind!" Syrus shouted before burying his face in his hands once again.

"What?" Alexis retorted.

"You saw a skeleton? Cool!" Jaden enthused.

"No, not cool. What if there is truth to this story and we're sitting here, just waiting to be turned into zombie food?" she spat, still comforting Syrus.

"You all need to stop acting like children," Zane said, scowling. "If there is any truth to that legend, it makes no difference. We have a mission to accomplish and besides, even if some undead freaks do show up, I'll slaughter them myself."

"You make it sounds so easy," Axel sighed.

By now, it was almost completely dark and the full moon had risen high into the night sky. Surely, it was almost time for bed.

"Hey, where are Aster and Chaz? They never came back, did they?" Atticus asked.

"No, they didn't," Alexis confirmed.

With those words, there was an affirmation of horror. Their two friends were lost in the swamp and they hadn't returned. This, surely, would be reason to send out a search party, but then again there was always the fear that if they didn't return soon, they'd be gone forever.

"We have to find them! What if the zombies get them and drag them down into the swamp?" Syrus worried.

"You're all being ridiculous," Zane interjected. "You're going to let some stupid rural legend scare you out of accomplishing your mission? This is sickening. I'll tell you what. I'll go and search for them myself and if I don't find them tonight than we'll all go out searching first thing in the morning. Right at the crack of dawn. Do you all hear me?"

Everyone seemed to nod their head and Zane drew his blade, got a flashlight, and began to venture off into the foliage before being stopped by someone.

"Zane, don't go! What if they get you too? Atticus said.

"They won't because if they try - and that's if they even exist - I'll slay their asses so fast that they'll be running from me. I'll be back in no later than two hours," he said as the flashlight shone against his face before he vanished into the darkness.

Little did the others know that Jaden and Tyranno were whispering to one another, laughing as they hatched a scheme to frighten them all. Syrus cleaned himself off and went into his tent to get an early start at bedtime. He just wanted this whole ordeal to end, but he kept imagining that he'd wake up in the middle of the night to a bunch of angry zombies who would kill him. This terrified him.

Soon, everyone washed up and got in their tents where they would wait for Zane to return with Aster and Chaz in his safe company. For now, all they could do was hope that such would happen and that in the morning they'd have success with finding what they came here to find - the ruins that apparently held a key that Zorc wanted.

Jim stayed outside by the bonfire a for an hour or so alone, keeping watch for the sake of the others, but even he dozed off on his lawn chair after a while. With the moon light shining upon his face, Jaden and Tyranno were able to slip past him into the woods surrounding the campsite and they prepared for their little trick that would surely make the others piss themselves. They had Syrus particularly in mind since he was the easiest prey of them all. It was going to be a night of fright and this was just the beginning.

"Syrus oughtta see the look on his face!"

"Yeah, J, we'll really show him what being scared is all about and then we'll unmask ourselves and he'll feel so stupid!"


	77. Scaring Syrus

**Sorry, it's taken so long for a new chapter. I was busy. Where were we? Let's review. Zane is tasked with leading Team GX into a remote swamp that is supposedly haunted by a bunch of zombies who in life were killed there by an evil army who cursed them so that their souls would forever be bound there. They say at midnight, the zombies rise up from the depths of the swamp and stalk the land, killing anyone in foolish enough to venture into their territory. Of course, it's only a legend… or is it?**

Some time went by and Jim, whom had fallen asleep on a lawn chair, had finally awoken and went into his tent, which he shared with Jaden and Jesse, the former of whom was gone, but he was too tired to notice and it just kind of slipped his mind. Jaden was in some foliage not far from camp and with him was Tyranno. The two of them were planning what they hoped would be the biggest prank on Syrus that would send him screaming into the woods, so terrified of them that he'd surely piss his pants, begging to go home.

"Alright, let's smear this mud on our faces, wrinkle our clothes, and start rehearsing the scariest faces we can muster up," Jaden chuckled as his friend complied. They even took vines and branches and threw them over their bodies, trying to truly look as though they had just risen from a watery and murky grave in a swamp of all places. "That's it, Ty!"

"Ooh, the little recruit's gonna be so scared when he sees us. Wait til he sees the look on his face!"

"I know. I hope Jesse doesn't realize I'm gone. If he spoils this for us somehow, I'm gonna be so mad."

The two of them kept their laughter to themselves, well aware that they couldn't give off any sign of their scheme and so they continued making themselves look as undead as possible, ruffling their hair and splashing mud upon their faces, etc. all for the pure motive of terrifying Syrus. Speaking of him, he was in his sleeping bag back at the tent, keeping his face buried into a pillow. He heard the wind blowing and branches from trees outside, dangling underneath their own weight, while ruffling against one another and creating an eerie sound that one could hear only in a swamp of all places.

"Why couldn't I have just stayed asleep?" he thought to himself, terrified to open his eyes. Suddenly, it hit him. He had to piss. "Oh no! Why me?" he moaned to himself. He tried to hold it in as long as he could, but it just wasn't going to happen and so he finally mustered up the courage to leave the tent, noticing that Tyranno was gone.

He glanced around at the dark and dreary place as a mist, apparently invulnerable to any kind of evanescence, cast its spell upon the land, contributing to the creepiness. He mistook a tree branch ruffling for that of a zombie hand and almost let out a desperate scream before he caught himself. Above all, he had to piss. Yes, he had to perform a natural bodily function that would cause him a bit of embarrassment if he ever admitted in front of his friends the need to do it.

"Just go over here and I'll find a spot to let it all out," he said, trying to calm himself as he worried that someone or something was watching him. He went to the edge of the camp and unzipped his pants, feeling the flow of waste-rifled liquid flood out of his dick as he repeatedly told himself "There's no such thing as zombies."

When he was almost done, he took a deep sigh and smiled with a bit of relief. He was about to walk back to the safety of his tent before he heard something in the bushes. This almost startled him before he took control of his own emotions and promised himself that he would not be afraid. Shrugging it off, he waited for the last bit of piss to leave him when all of a sudden from the bushes came a figure covered in mud, with wrinkled clothes and an expression of sheer terror upon its face.

"AH!" Syrus screamed as he saw the zombie coming out of the bushes, thinking that it already killed Tyranno and dragged him to a watery grave. The creature before him, made its way through the brush and hissed, while panting heavily. It was covered in mud and its clothes looked old an wrinkled. Syrus threw himself backward, falling on his behind as he attempted to crawl away from the menace that was encroaching in upon him. "Stay away from me!"

"I want to eat your eye balls and throw your skull to the maggots!" the creature growled in a deep voice, unrecognizable to Syrus.

"AH!" he shouted as he ran into some trees, wanting to lead the thing away from the camp. Hiding before a tree, he panted for his breath before hearing deep breathing right behind him. Terrified to turn, he saw another zombie - this one taller and more muscular than the other - standing directly behind him as it licked its chapped lips. "AH!"

And with that, he ran back towards the camp, but tripped as the two zombies made their way too him, shuffling their feet upon the muddy ground as Syrus screamed for his life and his friends. Standing directly overtop him, the two creatures began to reach downward, preparing to rip his flesh apart and drag him into the swamp with them. Syrus was about to meet his doom…

Suddenly, the two undead beasts halted their assault upon him and busted out with laughter. Syrus, terrified still, wanted to know what was going on.

"What is going on out there?" came a voice from behind. It was Alexis and behind her were Axel, Bastian, and Atticus. From the other tents came Axel, Jesse, and Atticus. Everyone started at the two zombies, perplexed and weary.

"Tyranno and I decided to pull a prank on Syrus," the one Zombie laughed, changing his voice and revealing himself to be Jaden.  
"It was fun," the other zombie added, making clear that he was Tyranno.

"You guys are so immature!" Alexis snapped.

"Crikey mates. Ya'll had me a bit worried there," Jim said.

Jesse could only roll his eyes, looking at Jaden and wondering when he would ever truly grow up. It was then that everyone began to ponder the same question - Did Zane ever return?"

"Wait, where's Zane? Did he ever come back?" Jesse asked.

"No, I don't think he ever did," Alexis answered.

Suddenly, an ominous silence dawned upon the gang, screaming the thing they were all fearing - Where was Zane?

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Axel asked.

"What if he's lost in the swamp?" Atticus worried.

"What if the zombies found him they surrounded him before tearing apart his flesh and dragging him to a watery grave?" Syrus feared.

"Syrus, I told you. This swamp is not haunted. There is no such thing as zombies and even if they were, they wouldn't be here. Alright?" Alexis said, putting her hand upon his shoulder.

With that statement, noises were heard in the brush surrounding the camp and everyone nearly jumped. Grabbing a flashlight, Axel led them towards where it sounded that the noises were coming from and as they prepared to examine the darkness surrounding the confines of the camp, they all jumped, screaming, as they saw a face with a peculiar light shining about it. The red eyes ignited a fear in all their hearts until they heard the voice of Zane shout for them all to shut up.

"What are you all afraid of? It's only me!" Behind him were Chaz and Aster and they looked cold and tired.

"Zane?" Alexis gasped as everyone caught their breath. Hell Kaiser did not look happy. In fact, he looked as if he wanted to strangle some of them.

"Yes, who else would it be?" he snapped sarcastically.

"A zombie," whispered Syrus.

"Shut up," Tyranno told him, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt," he replied.

"Grow up, all of you!" Zane yelled, making his way back to his tent to wash up and get ready for bed. "In the morning, our search for what we're looking for will recommence. Don't forget the mission!" he said before closing the entrance to his tent. He was obvious that he was annoyed and that he wasn't going to let anyone goof off for much longer.

"I feel so stupid," Syrus sighed, thinking of how he actually fell for Jaden's prank. Alexis gave him a sympathetic look before turning her head towards the tents. It was too late for this kind of thing and she wanted to get back to sleep. Everyone did.

With his advice, everyone glanced at one another, all bearing uneasy expressions, and they went off to their own respective tents, trying to forget the misery of the day. Syrus was still terrified , despite the fact that he would not admit it, and Jaden couldn't help but wonder if there was truth to the old legend surrounding this swamp. Secretly, they all wondered if there was any truth to it.

Aster and Chaz wouldn't stop complaining about everything they experienced in the swamp and they showcased their diva attitudes quite pretentiously. Both of them demanded attention to their whining.

"Ugh, I need to get all this filth off me!" Chaz complained.

"Don't even get me started," Aster added, quite irritable. He wasn't in the mood to put up with anything at this point.

They were the last ones to lay down because they needed to wash up. Within a half hour, everyone was laying down and it almost seemed as if the night was going to go over smoothly. Almost. The night was still young and secrets yet to be seen would come to show themselves from the infinite black, so the story goes.


	78. Howling Lunatic

Later in the night, around eleven or so, Syrus awoke in his tent. He was curled up next to his husband Tyranno. He became upset with himself because he wished that he hadn't woken up, but such was life. He listened to the wind outside the tent, quaking tree branches that shook to its rhythm ever-so cooperatively. The sounds of the swamp were menacing to him - an endless labyrinth of mosses and trees, mud and water - existing in its state of filth, but what bothered Syrus most was the legend associated with it. He couldn't quite seem to shake it, the thought of there being zombies buried under the mud and water all throughout this wretched place, and the notion that they would rise from their shallow depths at midnight every night, so as to stalk the grounds and capture whoever they found trespassing in their territory. Shaking, he looked at his watch.

"It's past midnight, right? I don't hear anything yet," he sighed, but to his dismay, he saw that it was still around an hour until that time. "Why did I agree to come on this mission?" he sighed to himself as he pulled his sleeping bag over his head, imagining a happy place, but to only be disturbed by something he heard outside. "What the?"

Outside, somewhere deeper in the swamp, he could hear screaming, as if someone was in pain. This startled him because he immediately thought of zombies rising out of their graves. Was this the case? He did not know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He lay there, listening to the moaning until it became too much and he tapped on his husband's muscular arm.

"Time for the morning routine already? Just gimme another hour, Sarge…" he moaned in his sleep.

"No, Tyranno. Wake up. There's something out there and I don't think it's friendly.

Rubbing his eyes, Tyranno opened them and listened intently to the sound of the moaning.

"What is that?" he asked, perplexed and finally awake.

"I hope it's not Jaden playing another prank," Syrus said.

"What are you two going on about?" Axel asked from the other side of the tent.

"Hear that?" Tyranno asked.

"Yeah, I do…" he replied.

"Well, whataya think it is?"

"Zombies?" Syrus shivered.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Syrus, there is no such thing as zombies, okay?"

Swallowing deeply, Syrus silenced himself as the other two debated going outside to alert the others.

"It's really the right thing to do. What if it's the enemy and they're planning an attack? Axel noted.

"Yeah, let's go," Tyranno agreed and the two of them rose, grabbing their flashlights.

"Guys, I don't know if this is a good idea," Syrus shivered, but they didn't seem to care.

"Than stay here if you're that afraid," Axel told him, but he smacked his forehead and rose to go with them anyway.

They went to the tent of Jaden, Jesse, and Jim, but found that all three of them were gone. Seeing this startled Syrus even more. "Where are they? What if they were dragged off by the zombies?"

"Will you cool it already? If zombies dragged them off, don't you think they'd have tried to drag us off too?" Axel retorted.

"He's a got a point, ya know?" Tyranno said as they went to the tent of Alexis, Bastian, and Atticus. "Lex? You guys up?" Doing this, they awoke and Alexis' voice came out of the darkness.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hear that?" he replied.

"It sounds like someone is hurt or something. Do the others know?" she asked, finally sticking her head out of the tent after she awoke her husband and brother.

"Jaden, Jim, and Jesse are missing! Zombies dragged them off into the swamp!" Syrus nearly sobbed.

"What?" Bastian snapped, wanting to smack Syrus for going about zombies again.

"Syrus, we've told you. There's no such thing as zombies, alright?" Alexis said once again, silencing the man with the long, cyan hair. The moaning grew louder…

"We've gotta check this out. Maybe Jaden and the other two heard it before us and went to go see what it was," Axel tried to explain.

"Zomb…" Syrus began in a whisper tone before having his mouth cupped by Axel.

"I'm not even gonna say anything," he said, still holding his hand over Syrus' mouth until he finally removed it. "Should we wake up Aster and Chazz, or Zane?"

"Let Aster and Chaz sleep. They had a long day," Alexis said. "Let's not disturb Zane. He has enough on his mind with the war and everything. It would only add to his stress."

So, Axel, Tyranno, and Alexis each held flashlights and they all began what they dared to do, which was venture off into the endless darkness of the swamp. They walked a good distance, following the sound of the cries, which seemed to transition between moaning and screaming every few minutes. The air was now colder and they could feel the chill touch their flesh, igniting it alive with its brisk embrace. Along the way, they all kept their voices down so as not to alert anyone of their presence. In time, Syrus expressed his worry once again.

"Guys, what if we're walking into some kind of trap? Maybe it's not zombies, but what if it's something Zorc has planned for us? I don't know if it's such a good idea to be out here alone like this at this late in the night."

"We have to find the others. If we were lost, we'd want them to help us," Alexis said. "And besides, we don't know who that moaning belongs to, but they sound like they're really in pain."

The moaning/screaming, by now, was ear splitting to listen to. It echoed through the night like a lost and crying child, looking for its parent. It made all of them feel uncomfortable, but they knew that they had to see what it was. In the case that it was somehow their enemy, they had to kill it before it killed them and this was something they all knew in the back of their minds.

"What was that?" Alexis gasped, toying with her flashlight as she shone it upon some trees. To their shock, their were what looked like dead snake carcasses hanging from the branches. Crimson liquid was dripping from them and as it fell to the cold, muddy ground, it brought about a sense of terror that seemed to climb all of their spines. "What the…?"

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"It looks like… the shed skins of snake and their drenched in blood," Alexis answered, breathing deeply.

"What could've done this? Axel asked, examining them.

Syrus remained silent, somehow. He made a solemn vow to himself that he would no longer act frightened in the face of all this madness. Although he couldn't help but wonder how long he would be able to live out this commitment. The fact that he was shivering wasn't helping anything much at all.

"Wait, I hear something," Alexis whispered. "Turn off your flashlights!" and with that, they did.

After the sound of some mud being trampled over upon the ground and some brush being moved, Alexis couldn't help but turn on her flashlight to see what was right before them. In the light, they all saw three faces, whom also seemed to have a light shining from their position. The screaming from both groups was mutual, with Alexis and the others truly thinking for a second that the zombies were real and that they were standing right before their very eyes in all this dreary darkness.

"Wait!" she yelled, recognizing the faces before her. "Jim? Jaden? Jesse?"

"What have you guys been doing out here?" Jaden asked, still catching his breath.

"We heard someone screaming and decided we should help," Atticus said.

"So you guys heard it too? Jesse asked.

"Yeah, we did… It seems like it's calmed down now though," Axel said just before it started again. "I spoke to soon…"

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Alexis asked.

"Not a clue," Jim said.

"This is insanity. I don't even know why we're out here this late. It's eleven thirty and we should all be in bed, every single one of us," Alexis said, crossing her arms.

The moaning suddenly intensified…

"Did you guys see these?" Tyranno asked, shining his flashlight upon the snake skins hanging from the tree branches.

"Yeah, they're all over the place," Jaden answered, grossed out by them.

"Looks like we got a predator on our hands, mates," Jim said.

"Predator?" Syrus asked, his voice trembling.

"What else could it be?" Jim asked. "There's nothing alive in this swamp. It's completely uninhabited. Nothing can stand to live here."

"Can ya blame 'em?" Alexis added.

And so the gang went further into the darkness, continuing to follow the sound of the moaning. It grew louder and louder as they got closer to it, but they were still not close enough. Everyone suddenly wished that they had asked Zane to tag along so that he could defend them from whatever this menace - if it was evil - was.

"Do you guys get the feeling that maybe we should turn back? Atticus asked.

"Honestly… yeah," his sister answered truthfully.

"We need to get tough and see whatever the Hell this thing is," Axel added.

"And kill it on spot if it poses a threat to us," Jim said.

The gang went onward, finding more and more of the dead snake skins dripping with blood that hung form tree branches until the moaning was so loud that it was only a few meters before their eyes. They went down a slight hill of sorts and knew that whatever it was that was making the noises was right in front of them. Shining their flashlights upon it, they all saw it there, crouched in the mud with its back turned to them. It looked humanoid, but no one was entirely sure. Alexis called out to it as it grew silent and laid there in the mud in a fetal position.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

After a moment's silence, the creature raised one hand in the air, the hand shaking as it did so. Was this some kind of epilepsy or was this something else entirely. An ominous breeze swept across the ditch they were in as the creature began to breathe heavily, before it abruptly moved its back, cracking its spine, before it gave a jump and everyone's heart nearly stopped. It turned to them and it was hideous. It had a sickly olive tone to its skin and a wild mane of blonde hair that had a feel of wilderness about it. Its eyes glowed an evil green and it wore what looked like an old sack around its body, brownish in color. It grinded its teeth, foaming at the mouth, and jumped at them like a wild animal would. They were looking into the eyes of terror.

With a joint scream, everyone immediately turned around and ran form the thing, unsure of whether or not it was stalking them. No one even spoke. They all just wanted to get back to the camp and get out of this swamp entirely. Through the endless trees they ran, praying with every breath they each took that the thing was long gone and that they'd never see it again. Ever.

After running for some time, faster than they ever had before, they made it back to the camp. Syrus was having a panic attack, but so was everyone else. No one knew exactly what that thing was or if it was right behind them, possibly watching them form the bushes surrounding the camp. No one even wanted to think about such a possibility.

"What was that thing?" Alexis freaked.

"I don't know! It looked like some kind of… monster!" Atticus said.

"It was a zombie!" Syrus burst out, crying. "I told you guys! It was a zombie! I knew it!"

"Dry your eyes, Sy," Jaden said as he watched tears stream down his little blue-haired friend's face. "I think we all need to get out of here."

"What about the mission?" Axel reminded them all, worrying about the true goal there.

"We can leave now and come back tomorrow morning and search in the day light. That's it. That's what we'll do," Alexis answered.

"I've never seen something so ugly as that thing," Jim said, running his hand through his black hair.

"What is going on out there?" came the voice of Zane, whom was leaving his tent. "I could hear you all screaming at the top of your lungs. Why? Do you want to jeopardize the mission? Zorc could be here and if he finds our whereabouts…"

"Zane, we saw something really horrible somewhere out there!" Alexis interjected. Suddenly, Hell Kaiser's face transitioned to a more calm expression and he prepared to listen to whatever alibi his friends could come up with.

Little did the GX gang know that in the deepest depths of the swamp, the creature they saw, was in an ancient cemetery. It laughed and danced, howling at the moon as it grinded its crotch against a tombstone, reminiscing about its humorous encounter with those foreigners who dared to step foot in this ancient blood-stained land. It wild mane swayed back and forth as it fantasized about what its next encounter with them would be like. Hopefully, it would involve some blood shed and a mass homicide.


	79. Terror Arises From the Depths

At the camp, everyone was panicking. After their encounter with what they saw, no one wanted to remain in this horrid place. To further the sense of discomfort, a chilling wind swept across them, reminding them of brisk feeling that terror always seemed to give off to its victims, the same feeling that made it feel like their very hearts were about to stop - frozen in their chests. This haunted woodland could very well be their final resting place if they decided to stay. Most terrified of all was Syrus himself, whom was begging his older brother to call off the mission and to let them leave.

"Zane, please! You didn't see what that thing was back there!"

"Shut your mouth, Syrus. I will not call off the mission because you're being a pansy. If you want to go home, fine, but don't expect to ever serve under my command again if the Pharaoh is kind enough not to kick you out of his army."

"Zane, he really has a point. That thing was just… menacing. We need to get outta here," Alexis interjected.

Even Axel, whom was usually almost as fearless as Zane and almost as tough as him, was shaken up over the encounter. Never had any of them seen anything so hideous in their lives and they feared that the previous encounter was only the beginning. Despite their worry, Zane still would not budge and refused to call off the mission, telling them that if they chose to leave that it was their choice, but he would not even if it meant staying here alone overnight.

"You all have a choice. Make it," he said.

Strangely, no one spoke up and after a moment's silence, Zane continued his authority.

"Alright, we're going to find this creature and we're going to kill it. Tonight, we're going on a witch hunt. Get your weapons, have your decks ready, and if you even think that you just or heard something, take it seriously. Don't let your guard down, any of you!"

"So… we're going back there?" Jaden asked, stuttering.

"Uh huh," Axel said.

"I don't like the sound of this," whispered Syrus.

"We will be divided into two groups. I'll lead one and Axel will lead the other since out of all of you he's probably the toughest fighter, after me of course. So, who's going to be in my group?" Zane asked. Suddenly, everyone raised their hand to volunteer for the offer. "I can see I'm well liked… Alright… Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, and Chaz, you all go with Axel. Lex, Jim, Bastian, Aster, and Jesse, you're all coming with me. We'll report back here in two hours and if one team hasn't returned by an hour after that, the other will go and get help. I'll lead west and Axel will lead east. Any questions?"

"What if we get too nervous and have a panic attack or pee ourselves?" Syrus asked, looking terrified and ready to urinate himself. Zane just looked at him glaringly and didn't even respond.

"What about me?" Atticus interjected.

"I want you to stay here. Someone needs to remain at this camp. You have your deck. If something happens, summon your monsters and they'll defend you," Zane said.

"I'm not staying here alone! Do you know how horrifying that would be? What if they surrounded the camp?"

"I suppose you have a point. Fine than. Come with me," Zane replied. "Under my protection," he finished, whispering to himself.

Jaden and Jesse gave each other a kiss on the cheek before being separated and with that, the two teams set off into the endless darkness to find whatever it was that they earlier saw. The swamp was so dark and it seemed like no one would ever be able to find their way out of it. It was just far too terrifying and mysterious. Jaden went with Axel and their group, carrying flashlights as they walked over the cold and muddy ground, avoiding occasional drops in the land that were filled with water. On this night, the moon was full and Jaden couldn't help but stare at it as they walked through this ominous wilderness.

"Wow, that moon sure is cool," he said.

"You're worried about the moon when we're practically walking right into a trap where a bunch of mindless zombies are gonna kill us and drag us to a watery grave?" Syrus shouted.

"Shh… Be quiet. For all we know, the enemy could be watching us," Axel said.

Onward they went for another twenty minutes or so before taking a break by a pond. Tyranno threw his hand up against a tree and sighed, wondering if they'd even find anything on this dark and dreary night of all nights. As expected, the swamp was utterly boring yet something about it thrilled all of them with the exception of Syrus. The scent of adventure filled their lungs, invigorating their minds with some peculiar longing to actually complete the mission.

Eventually, a break was needed and Syrus threw himself down upon the base of a tree. Down a small hill before them was a clearing that contained a decent sized pond or murky water. Jaden, beginning to doubt the validity of the legend and trying to explain away what they earlier saw as maybe a minion of Zorc's sent to scare them, looked at his friend with pity.

"Sy, I really think you need to cool it. There's no such thing as zombies…"

"Than what was that thing earlier?" snapped Syrus, still paranoid.

"Maybe a minion of Zorc's. - someone he sent to frighten us out of this swamp," Jaden suggested, looking up at the full moon that shone in the infinite blackness of the night sky, casting light upon this dark and desolate place.

"I was thinking the same thing," Axel said. "What if Zorc knew we'd be here and he sent that thing to scare us?"

"It makes sense," Tyranno added.

"I just wanna go home. I hate this stupid swamp and don't even know why I agreed to come," Chaz complained as Ojama Yellow floated around his head, acting annoying as usual before being forced to go back into his card.

Before Syrus could even retort their statements, there was moaning sound coming from the brush. Confused and startled, Syrus jumped from where he was sitting, feeling his heart nearly stop.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" he whispered ferociously.

"Sy, chill. It's probably just Jesse or Jim or someone trying to scare us," Tyranno told him.

"No, it's not because my brother would never put up with that!"

"Maybe the zombies got him too. Ooh!" Tyranno replied jovially.

"Jaden, if this is some kind of prank, I sear!" Syrus warned.

"Sy, I'm right here. How could it be a prank?"

"I hate you all," Chaz complained.

The moaning continued and at this point it was obvious that whatever it was, it was only mere feet away from them…

"Enough's enough…" Axel said, fed up with this nonsense. "Shh, be quiet…"

With that, he leaned towards the brush and from it, a face became visible, but the pyro duelist was well prepared and he grabbed the thing by the shoulders, pulled it out into the open, and shoved it down in front of the base of the tree Syrus was just sitting at. Shining the flashlight upon it, they examined its body from top to down. It was extremely thin and donning ripped and worn brown pants and a shirt. Its flesh was like that of leather - thick and flexible, as well as being of a sickly brownish color. The face was inhuman and looked more like something out of a horror movie. What was possibly the most terrifying aspect of its being was its lifeless zombie eyes of black, lacking any color whatsoever as its skull-like facial complexion finished its undead feel.

"What is it?" Jaden asked as Syrus screamed.

"It's… There has to be some logical explanation here," Axel said. "It's a minion of Zorc's. It has to be. There's no way around it. Tell us, are you working for the Dark One?" The thing gave no response and sat in sheer silence, not speaking a word. "Answer me!" he continued, asserting, even going as far as to hold his gun to the thing's head. "We'd better find Zane and the others. I think we've found something here. Zane will make him talk."

Syrus was shuddering in his own fear while both Jaden and Tyranno were a bit thrilled in a dark and twisted kind of way.

"It's a zombie!" Syrus shrieked.

"Will you quit with that stupid zombie story?" Axel asked, annoyed, as he continued to examine the creature, preparing to ire a bullet at any second if that thing so much as moved towards them.

"Someone kill it!" Syrus shouted.

"No, it could be an asset to us!" Tyranno said.

"Who are you?" Axel demanded, but the thing just would not speak.

It was then that the thing tried to reach its hand for his arm, triggering a flight-or-fight survival instinct within him to defend himself form the offense. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger and the bullet fired right at the thing's face. Syrus screamed. Expecting it to be dead, Axel felt satisfied, but to their shock, its face reconfigured into its previously hideous self - restoring the bullet wound to as if it never happened.

"It's not a man in a mask… It's…" Axel stuttered.

"A zombie?" finished Syrus through his quivering lips.

It was then that they looked down at the pond a few meters away from them. The water, formerly silent and still, suddenly began bubbling. From the depths of the water, countless undead-looking hands reached upward, igniting sheer horror in the hearts of Jaden and his friends. Before them, dozens of undead people rose from the pond, fixing their gaze upon the hill. Tyranno was the first to take notice of the horrifying scene and he looked to the others, whispering of what was occurring not far from them. Thankfully, they noticed just as the one they tried to interrogate was finally pulling itself upward and to its feet, preparing to stalk them through the grounds until they were dragged down to the depths of a Hellish and draconian existence.

"Guys, do you see what I'm seeing?" Tyranno asked.

"You mean all the zombies rising out of the water under the full moon? No," Jaden answered.

"Run," Axel shouted and with that, the five of them took off, expediting like lightning and leaving behind the menacingly terror they just witnessed.

Where would they go? To find Zane and the other sand warn them of it, but for all they knew, they were clear on the other side of the swamp and who knew if they would even find them in time. All they could hope for was that those zombies couldn't run fast…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	80. Running Through The Night

"Guys, what're we so afraid of? Let's blast those ghouls with our monsters!" Axel said as the gang was running through the darkness and the trees from the horde of monstrous zombies tha had risen out of the pond not so far behind them. This was war.

"What if it doesn't work?" Jaden asked.

"We've gotta at least try," Axel encouraged as Tyranno nodded and Syrus squealed in horror.

They all turned around and went back towards the hill the zombies were currently climbing up, summoning some of their mosnters. Jaden called out elemental Heroes Spark Man and Berstinitrix and Axel called out Volcanic Doomfire. The monsters appeared and tey both ordered them to drench the zombies in flames and electricity, and they did so, causing a huge eplosion, but to thier dismay did it not succeed.

"Are they gone now?" Chazz asked as the smoke was clearing. The sad truth was that no, they weren't and so Axel gave the order to fire again.

"Let's blast 'em with all we got," he said and so they did and there wa sonce again a big explosion, but once it cleared, the zombies remained, barely halted and still with their eyes on the lviing whom were trying to destroy them. "Why won't this work? Damn it!"

"Maybe they have some kind of spell on them that makes them indestructable? I don't know," Jaden said, notcing them getting closer. "Those blasts should've annihilated them!"

"Guys, I suggest we run!" Syrus shouted as Axel and Jaden called their monsters back to their cards and they took off, running through the night as they were stalked by evil itself, terrifying them and aspiring to turn them into one of their own kind.

Luckily, the zombies were a bit slow, but not entirely and they kept up somewhat with the gang, chasing them into the foliage and intimidating them as much as possible. It wasn't until Syrus tripped over a tree root that he fell and cried out in horror as the others kept running, turning around to see their friend innocent and hopeless upon the cold, hard ground as the undead closed in upon him.

"Guys, help me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, terified for his life as it nearly flashe dbefore his very eyes, chilling him to the bone and terrifying him to the core as the creatures he feared came closer and closer and closer...

"Come on!" Jaden shouted as he and Tyranno ran back, helping him to his feet, but barely, as he nearly slipped again. One zombie charged for him and looked as if had a sexual fetish or something because it began grabbing what were left its breats as it licked its lips with his decaying and moldly tongue, staring adamantly upon Syrus, whom could not stop screaming as his friends tried to deliver him from this detrimental and life threatneing situation that seemed to be straight out of a horro movie.

This wans't a good scenario by any means and Syrus wans't the most offensive or intimidating person and as his firends pulled him up, he felt every hair on his body standing up as the zombies neared, moaning in the night as they could already taste his flesh - warm and thin, upon their mouths before turning him into one of their own kind. Off the gang ran, barely saving Syrus as they took a different route, hoping to evade and lose their adversaries, whom continued the pursuit of their prey, despite the blatant reluctance on their part.

"How good can their senses actually be? They've been dead for hundreds of years. There's just no way, they'll be able to find us in all this fog and foliage!" Axel said, making sure to keep near to the others as he led the way into the dark.

"I sure hope we don't see them again," Syrus panted, still trying to catch his breath as the zombies were somehwere behind them, probably lost in the heavy foliage of the route they had recently taken.

"We have to find Zane. He'll know what to do!" Chazz said.

"Or he'll just smirk at us and call us all pansies," Jaden smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my borhter did that," Syrus admitted. "I just hope he believes us!"

"That'd be nice!" Tyranno agreed.

"He'll destroy anything. He's fucking fearless!" Axel added.

"That's why he's the supreme general of Pharaoh Atem's army!" Chazz snapped. "Now let's stop talking about him and focus on getting away from those... those... things back there!"

"Right," Jaden agreed as they all ran to gooodness-knows where.

They eventually came to a small clearing somewhere in the middle of the swamp, not knowing where they or which direction they were even going in. All they knew was that for now, they were safe, but not for long because those things could be anywhere at any given moment and they didn't want to stick around to find out where. All they knew was that they had to find the others, whereever they were in this marshy and damp and dreary place of darkness and misery.

"I just don't understand why our attacks on them were useless," Jaden said.

"They must have some kind of protection. It's probably part of the curse that landed them here in the first place," Axel responded.

"It's like... I almost feel bad for them. They probably don't want to be here and it's probably really miserable... Like, everything that happened to them from being chased out of their old homes and taking shelter here and then being cursed and damned to suffer here for all eternity like they were," Jaden admitted.

"Assuming the legend's even true," Chazz said.

"Whataya mean 'if it's even true?' Of course it's true and that's why those things back there are crazy and evil and maniacal and ugly and hideous and they're chasing us so they can kill us and turn us into par tof their cult of crazy psychopathic cannibals!" Syrus shouted, exploding on him.

"Get yourself together, Sy," Jaden said.

"How am I supposed to get myself together when for all I know, we could be doomed to be stuck here for all eternity? That sounds pretty miserable to me and I sure don't want it to happen. Do you?" he went on annoyingly, nearly having an emotional breakdown before the others.

"Yeah, he's gonna be the first one to go. Thats what always happens in the movies," Tyranno sighed, realistically, as he spoke of his distressed husband.

"Unfortunately," Jaden agreed.

"Pipe down! They might hear us if they're near," Axel whispered.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home now! I wanna go home and cuddle up in bed with some hot chocolate and not be anywhere near this horrible place!" Syrus panicked, shouting as a tumultuous fear consumed his very being. The funny part was that he had yet to even be touched by any of those thigns and for he knew, the worst was yet to come.

Despite, the temporary refuge, the danger was still there and it was real. This otherworldly threat was insane to comprehend tolerating and Jaden was almost reminded of the village of fiends he had to face during his adventure the first time he came to this world in life wit his friends when they came to find Jesse. It was a complete mess. He sure hoped that nothing like that would ever happen again. After all, they had worked way to hard in this war and they'd come way too far to turn back now or lose it all.

"We've gotta find the others. Zane will know what to do. Maybe well have to retreat, but can come back later," Jaden said.

"Maybe. Those things seem to be invulnerable to anything throwan at them. I can't help but wonder why key that has to do with Bakura's whereabouts would even be here. Who put it here? He wasn't sealed away until long after the parade of the walking dead here was damned to spend all eternity in this shit hole. Whose idea was it to hide one of those keys here?" Axel asked, frustrated.

"Ugh, guys..." Syrus whimpered as the sounds of the zombies were heard once again and they were getting nearer and nearer.

"Run," Axel whispered as they all took off like lightning int he night, pushing through vines and bushes and branches from the dead-looking fliage with the blackish leaves upon them that seemed to be so common int his place of all places.

All they could think about was making it through the night. Maybe if they survived until dawn, the zombies would go away, at least for the day, and they would be able to finish their mission as is. The legend said that they roamed the grounds at night and it seemed to imply that during the day, they slept in their eternal graves, fearing the vigor and light of the sun, which contrasted their deathly reality in such a polarizing nature that they could never co-exist with the daytime. The gang ran and ran, trying to get as far away from them as possible, praying with all their might that it would be sufficient for keeping them safe... for now.

**I also wrote another new chapter that I placed back in the 20's. Look for it. It's called "Mana Dates Joey" and it's REALLY humorous! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	81. A Victim of the Living Undead

The gang ran deeper and deeper into the swamp, clueless as to whether or not they were even going in the right direction. The deathly, black leaves of the foliage further shrouded their perception on this night of all nights when the living dead walked the earth with a thirst for the blood of those whom were not in their sorrowful state. Still being chased, they didn't dare look back before they ran over a shallow pond that, unbeknownst to them, was hiding something sinister.

"Keep going, guys!" Axel panted as he felt his boots expedite across the water, keeping his gun in his hand and gripping with all his might.

"We've gotta find Zane and the others! We tried fighting off those ghouls with our monsters, but it didn't work. They have to have some kinda spell on them or something that makes them indestructible!" Jaden added.

"No time for talk! They might hear us!" Tyranno reminded.

"Agh!" screamed Syrus as he felt something grip his ankle, tripping him. From the depths of the shallow water rose a ghoul whom had broke free from the earth at the pond's bottom. It's ghastly face rose out of the black liquid, glaring at its victim as he screamed bloody murder that seemed to echo throughout the night. "Jaden! Tyranno! Help me!

Jaden glanced back to see his best friend in the clutches of a ghoul whom had its muscular arms wrapped around him, his rotting flesh touching against his own. He screamed and screamed, kicking the ghoul, but it would not surrender its firm hold of him as he cried for his friends to rescue him.

"Guys, we've gotta help Sy!" Jaden said as Tyranno immediately turned backward to save his husband, only to be halted by more ghouls whom had rose up from the water's depths.

"There's too many of them!" Tyranno shouted and right he was for the mob of them that had been chasing them for a while now were finally catching up and poor Syrus was seemingly hopeless as wrestled and cried against their abusive embrace.

"Help me, guys!" he shouted once again, his entire body quaking with sheer terror as he could only imagine the worst possible outcome for himself at the hands of these… these things.

"There's too many of them! We've gotta keep going!" Axel shouted as dozens and dozens of the ghouls encroached upon them all.

"We can't leave Syrus!" Jaden asserted, glancing back at all of the adversaries whom seemed to halt his goal of saving his long-time friend.

"Every man for himself!" Chaz shouted as he rushed ahead without even thinking, Ojama Yellow floating through the air by his head.

"Boss, I wish we woulda just stayed home!" he whined, worried for his life.

"Help me!" Syrus cried out in a final desperate attempt.

"Let's go!" Axel said as he grabbed Jaden and Tyranno, whom had both stopped to contemplate any way they could possibly save Syrus from this horrifying fate that seemed to have cornered him in such a tight position. There was no chance they could save him and this was something that Axel knew and so, poor Syrus was pulled down into the depths of the crowd of barbaric, undead savages whom longed for flesh to devour.

"Guys!"

They kept running through the night, hoping to eventually find the other half of their group before the zombies caught up to them, which didn't seem like an unlikely thing in this scenario.

Five or so minutes had passed and they thought that by now, they had ditched the zombies. They arrived at a clearing where some moonlight shone down through the tree tops, offering a place of refuge from the terror that had chased them for so long.

"How could we leave him back there?" Tyranno shouted, punching a tree.

"Sy…" Jaden whimpered to himself.

"We didn't have a choice. We can't fight those things off and there's just too many of them. If we can. We'll save him. Zane will know what to do, but first, we've gotta find him and the others," Axel consoled.

"I don't know why I even came on this trip with you losers! I should be home, sitting on a comfortable chair in front of the TV, eating a snack, before I crawl into bed with my Aster, but no! I had to come with you idiots on mission impossible and now one of us has been lost to the enemy!" Chaz shouted in ferocious anger.

"Get yourself together!" Tyranno said, slapping him across the face. "We've gotta get the little trooper back, but how?"

"How are we even gonna explain this to the others that we let those… things… take him like we did?" Jaden asked.

Suddenly, they heard something in the bushes and their nerves rose to a level of fight or flight once again.

"Shh…" Axel said, readying his gun and making his way to the bush the sound came from with the others right behind him. Reluctantly, pulling back the foliage, he saw seven faces that horrified all of them, igniting a thunderous scream before silencing themselves after they realized that they had found the other half of the gang.

"What're you all screaming about? We could hear you form all the way on the other side of the swamp!" Zane questioned. He looked angry and frustrated as he saw Jaden in what looked like a manic mode.

"The legend! It's real. We had an encounter with… with!" Jaden began.

"With what?" Jim asked.

"With the ghouls," Jaden finished. He nearly leapt up and down because his head was spinning so profoundly form all this chaos. Syrus had been lost and he felt like it was his fault for not protecting him enough. This really was not something he wanted to have to live with.

"Really?" Bastian answered sarcastically.

"It's true! And they got Syrus!" Jaden finished, expecting Zane to go berserk, but to his surprise, it was jus the opposite. Zane looked apathetic. "I said, they got your brother!"

Zane merely sighed. "Jaden, I'm sure that whatever you saw back there has a logical explanation and as far as Syrus goes, now I have to go rescue his whimpy, little ass from whatever it is. Oh jeez, how I am gonna explain this to mom and dad?" he said, smacking his forehead.

"They got my beautiful bride!" Tyranno started sobbing.

"Where are they now?" Alexis asked.

"Back there, but they might have went somewhere else now that they captured Sy… Maybe they'll take him to their burial ground or something. Oh jeez…" Jaden worried.

"Let's go. We've gotta save him," Alexis said.

And so the gang began venturing back into the woods, searching and searching for around a half hour, but they couldn't find anything. It was almost as if all the zombies had disappeared and were nowhere to be found in all this disgusting madness. There wasn't even a trace of any of them whatsoever and this worried Jaden and Tyranno, whom still had yet to convince the others of the truth behind their claims.

"And so they really do exist? These things?" Zane asked.

"They do. And they took Syrus. I saw 'em with my own two eyes," Axel explained.

"Well, where're they now?" Jim asked.

"It's like they just… disappeared…" Tyranno said.

"Mom and dad are not gonna be happy about this. Ugh…" Zane scowled to himself, keeping his eyes peeled.

The gang continued their search to end up with nothing at all. This was frustrating because they all knew that they needed to find Syrus and the fact that he was gone and possibly buried underneath the ground in a mass grave with a bunch of walking corpses was bone chilling. Wherever he was, they needed to find him and fast, hopefully before the break of dawn, but this just wasn't realistic, so it seemed, for these woods were massive and no one knew where he was or even where to start looking.

"Maybe the zombies have eaten him by now," Aster joked.

"Not funny!" Tyranno said.

"The little pipsqueak won't last ten minutes against an army of ghouls," Jim sighed, shaking his head.

""We've gotta find him no matter what. After all, he'd do the same for us," Alexis said, trying to believe in him.

"Let's hope he's not underground some place. I don't even know how that would work out," Jesse added.

Atticus was the most silent of all and within him was harboring a secret fear and dread that he would somehow be next, if anyone at all. He did not like this place and he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but finding his brother-in-law was the utmost priority and then they could all leave, maybe…

"What do you guys think those zombies will do to him?" Atticus asked.

"I don't even wanna think about that," Alexis said.

"I don't know. Maybe slice out his eye balls, cook 'em in some stew, and then they'll marinade ans slice up his body, heat it up over a fire after they take the bones for some kinda demonic ritual, and roll dice for who gets to eat the light meat and who gets the dark meat," Jim speculated. Everyone just looked at him like "What the fuck?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It could happen."

"We can't let it happen. We've gotta help Syrus," Alexis said.

Zane took a sigh and wondered why he even let his brother come on this mission. They weren't particularly close, but this was not something he wanted to explain to his parents.

The air was getting colder and the night seemed to be getting longer. If they didn't find him by dawn's break, he would surely be dead, and as they stepped over the cracking leaves upon the ground that resonated with Jaden's spirit, subtly breaking under such immense pressure, over the worry he felt for his friend whom was lost in the dark, a victim of the things that go bump in the night, he couldn't help but worry that Syrus wouldn't be the only one to be captured tonight.

At an undisclosed location deep within the swamp, Syrus was thrown onto the cold, hard ground as ghouls gathered around him menacingly. They had taken him to what looked like some kind of graveyard. The tombstones, weathered and archaic, could not even have their dates read because they were that old. Just when he thought the scenery was enough to make his heart stop, to his fright did he see a few of the ghouls lift some chains from the ground a few yards away, dragging them towards him as he was held down by other ghouls. With his scream, he cried out into the night, unable to free himself from this insanity, as they began chaining him to one of the graves. He felt the metal coarse against his fragile body as his nerves set ablaze with pain, destroying any hope of escaping that he may have had. An ominous wind blew upon his face as he took what he thought would be his last breath.

"Get away from me!" he screamed as he fought and fought against the pressure. They seemed to begin dancing around him joyously in their own undead insanity and one of them even licked his face with what was left of its tongue. This was a new kind of nightmare. "Ugh! Someone help me! Please!"

It was then that a peculiar-looking creature with wild, blonde hair came walking towards him. It's limbs were a bit twisted, but it made it over to the prisoner just fine, looking him in the eyes with a cold gaze that froze every cell in his body. This was the same thing they saw earlier in the night and it was back and ready for blood. It licked its lips lustfully as it closed in on Syrus, whom scream with tears coming down his face. He had no deck, no weapons, and friends around to save him. Was this truly the end for the boy with the bright, blue hair? He had no idea and he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, and wished that this was all just a dream and that he would soon wake up from it, safe and comfortable in his bed back in Heaven. Despite this, he knew that this was not the case. He was trapped and likely to be eaten. No, not eaten… Devoured… By these things that would turn him into one of them and he'd be forever bound to roam this swamp as one of them, leaving behind his friends, whom he would never see again. This was what scared him the most.

"Someone save me! Ugh!"

"Don't cry, little boy. We're about to get some necrophilia going on here! Haha!"

"No!"


	82. Regretful Retreat

The gang continued their serch through the infinite blackness of this wretched night, dumbfounded over the whereabouts of their friend. Zane, still skeptical of the legend, found himself longing to know just what exactly was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it, despite Jaden's constant insisting that this swamp was in fact haunted by a legion of zombies whom had apparently never let their souls find the light. Hell Kaiser did not easily believe superstition and he longed for the truth to have light shed upon it as he wandered aimlessly through mud and foliage, wondering where that key was and what had become of his little brother.

"There's something fishy going on here tonight and we're gonna find out what," Zane said, slicing through some more foliage.

"Your brother is missing, there's no trace of the key that Zorc wants, and we're lost in the middle of this mud trap at Two in the morning. What else is new?" Alexis asked.

"Keep your weapons on you, cocked, locked, and ready to shoot at anytime," Axel reminded, reloading his gun, whose black metal shone lustrously in the moonlightt hat seped through the swamp's canopy. "Don't hesitate to shoot at anything. We've gotta keep our eyes wide open and be vigilant because our own souls are at stake here. Remember that."

"I don't know why I even came on this stupid outing. Aster, let's ditch this shit hole," Chaz complained, throwing his arm around his husband's waste. He looked at his ass, smiling delightfully for the first time all night as he longed for some good sex.

"Chaz, let's just stick it out for a little while longer. Alright?" he replied to his husband's disgust. He actually wasn't being rich and self-centered for once and this amazed everyone, even Chaz.

"Our priority is finding Syrus. Until we find him, we can't leave," Alexis reminded.

"I just want to know where he is," Tyranno added, remembering all the happy times they spent together from their wedding day onward. He stared down at his wedding ring, frustrated and anxious, kissing it as he subtly whispered his love's name under his breath, praying for an answer to this madness - all while being terrified of what was yet to come.

"Sy... Why didn't I protect you better?" Jaden sighed under his breath, feeling incredibly guilty as they all marched through the enedless trees. The guilt was building up inside him, ready to explode out of eyes in the form of tears. Syrus, his most loyal friend for so long, was missing and probably having his very life threatened and he felt partially responsible for it. What a travesty it was.

"What about that blonde thing we saw earlier? What is it and has anyone seen it more recently?" Alexis asked, brushing her blonde hair backward.

"Nope," Jaden answered, wondering just the same thing to himself. That thing was hideous.

Their tracks were halted by a howling wind that scorched the land, shaking the tree brances as every hair on all of their bodies stood up in alarm. The wind, ostensibly a harbinger of something dreadful, was warning them of what they were getting themselves into. Was it best to turn back and forget that this night had ever happened? Maybe so, but something kept pushing all of them onward.

Some more time went by and the gang stopped at a clearing to rest their weary legs. Zane merely leaned against a tree, his arms crossed, as he breathed deeply, ignoring the tension present at the moment. He, a fighting machine that was armed and ready to kill, was focused mostly on the mission at hand - fighting to find the key that Zorc longed for that was supposedly hidden in this horrid place, but he did feel a bit of concern for his brother, even though they weren't particularly close. He worried that if Syrus could be captured by whatever it was - zombies or not - that did the dark deed, that anyone else could suffer the same fate - especially Atticus.

"How could that little whimp let himself get put in that situation? If it happpened to him than it can happen to any of us," he whispered under his breath, glancing at his husband, whom was talking with his sister Alexis. "Damn it, we've gotta find him and make sure all of us get out alive."

Jim was throwing rocks into a small creek that ran by the clearing, trying t lighten the mood of his own reality, which was the polar opposite of what one may call sublime. He, like everyone, was apprehensive and they knew that there was something peculiar about this mission that they never really had to deal with before. He wanted to go home to Heaven where his crocodile Shirley was waiting for him. He missed Shirley.

"We gotta wrap this up already. Find the little varmint and get the Hell outta here," he said, just as on edge as the others.

"Where is he though?" Jaden asked, dumbfounded.

"Let's just keep going," Tyranno said, missing Syrus.

"My feet are killing me," Chaz complained.

The gang went onward and deeper into the swamp, annoyed and confused as they constantly glanced around, longing for any sign of Syrus. As time went on, they heard crying once again, but this voice was more distinct and recognizable.

"Don't fool yourselves. It could be that blonde thing from earlier," Axel warned, recalling the crying they heard earlier in the night that they sympathetically followed, only to be led to that monster.

"But it sounds... different... this time," Alexis said.

"Still, don't be fooled," Jesse said.

"It sounds like... Syrus!" Jaden added.

"Sy! Where are ya, little trooper?" Tyranno called out.

"Over here! They tortured me! Please come and save me!" the voice responded, shocking all of them as it sounded exactly like him.

"It is him! Follow that voice," Jaden said as everyone obliged. Zane and Axel were both a bit skeptical though. Jesse wasn't sure whether to be supportive or skeptical. This was too similar to another horrifying event that took place earlier in the night.

They ran through some more trees and down a hill or two before as they heard the voice getting nearer and nearer, still crying out to all of them as it suffered in what seemed like a miserable existence.

"Help me!" the voice continued to call out, cracking and whimpering as it echoed through the night.

"We're coming, Sy!" Jaden shouted. His willpower resonated strongly within his voice. He knew Syrus was near and he was going to save him because he was his aniki.

They came to a place where they saw something laying in a fetal position, shaking and quivering as it whimpered in its pathetic state. They could see the light, blue hair , laying upon the filthy ground, as a sensation of worry cascaded upon all of them. What did the ghouls do to him?

"Sy!" Jaden shouted as he, Alexis, and Tyranno all raced to their friend.

"Watch yourselves," Jesse cautioned.

"Be careful. I don't know about this," Axel said, remember the last time they were in this kind of scenario. Zane was silent, equally as skeptical and suspicious as his comrad was. He wasn't sure if he was going to buy this potential nonsense.

"Guys, they tortured me," Syrus cried as he barely pulled himself up from his weakened state. He was covered in dirt and his voice, weary and trembling, was more dramatic sounding than any of them had every heard it.

"It's okay, Syrus. We're here," Alexis began, helping him up and trying to seem as genuine as possible for her hurt friend.

"Yeah, Sy," Jaden added, smiling as he sincerely believed that his friend was going to be alright.

There was a moment's silence as Syrus smiled suspiciously. Such a gesture seemed out of place in a time like this.

"Ah!" Alexis and Jaden both screamed as Syrus revealed his face to them, hissing.

He had sharp fangs, wild and messy hair, and glowing golden eyes as he jumped to his feet. His clothes were ripped and covered in mud and dirt, almost resembling one of the zombies. Everyone jumped back and Zane immediatly drew his sword as Axel pointed his gun and Tyranno's jaw dropped for he was speechless that this is what was done to his husband... if it even was his husband.

"Sy! What are you? What did they do to you?" he pleaded.

Syrus merely cackled like a hideous monkey as he crawled towards all of them with his face focused on Alexis' chest. He licked his lips because he wanted to experience the taste of breast, despite the fact that he was gay.

"Ugh!" Alexis screamed as Jim kicked Syrus, whom tumbled down upon the ground once again.

"What is this!" Alexis shouted.

Axel fired a bullet from his gun as the gang ran off into the woods, unsure of whether or not Syrus... or whatever it was... was stalking them like prey. They weren't going to stick around to find out.

"We can't just leave him here!" Alexis shouted in distress, but secretly something inside her agreed that it might be best to leave the swamp and return with their allies in greater strength as soon as possible.

"What did they do to him?" Tyranno cried, a tear falling from his eye.

"If they did that to him than they could do it to any of us! Jim said, holding onto his hat as he ran.

Chaz, disgusted and terrified simultaneously, didn't even care. He just wanted to leave this dreadful place and forget about everything. If it meant possibly getting turned into what they saw back there, than it wasn't even worth it. Nothing would be worth that.

Finally free of Syrus, they all made it back to camp after they ran for a great while. It was a miracle that they even found their camp, whcih was still just as they left it, but all of them were thinking the same thing. They needed to leave and get the Hell out of this place. They would return home and get reinforcements whom would help them rescue Syrus... or what was left of him... in the daylight. Even Zane was a bit unsure of what to think for this curse, if it truly even existed, was dangerous and he refused to let himself face it before he understood it and how to combat it. Maybe he could save his brother, but he wasn't entirely sure and this bothered him a bit, but for now he had to get an understanding of the situation and its circumstances before he could act in any way. One wrong move and he could lose his humanity forever, just like Syrus.

"We need to get help. The Pharaoh will know what to do. The Gods, someone... There are too many possible negative outcomes for us to continue in this mission any longer. I am ordering a retreat until we know exactly what we're up against and how to deal with it," Zane said.

"We can't leave Syrus here! What if we do and then he's lost forever! Maybe we can numb him or something and take him back to the Pharaoh and he can be treated?" Jaden asked with Tyranno nodding.

"This is way scarier than that time Duel Academy got sent to this world and we had to deal with all those dueling zombie students," Jesse chuckled in apprehension.

"I think we all need to sit down and think about this and decide just what we're gonna do," Alexis said, trying to be rational.

"Is there anything else to this legend? Does it say how to beat those things? Or how to change them back to humans?" Aster asked.

"Supposedly if we don't save him before dawn, he'll be trapped like this forever," Tyranno answered.

"Oh jeez. I guess we can't retreat then. We won't even make it back to the Castle of the Legendary Kngihts before dawn," Zane said, scratching his chin and trying to come up with a solution, finally beginning to believe the legend and its dark mystery.

"How can we save Syrus?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe if we expose him to light, it'l destroy the darkness inside him... Kinda like a vampire," Jesse suggested.

"That's cheesy, but it's cheesy enough to possibly work," Bastian replied.

"Syrus, why...?" Jaden whispered, his face collapsing into his hands. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, his heart struck with guilt.

They all sat in silence, pondering every possible soution they could each come up with, which was not many at all, perplexed, bewildered, and terrified that the firned they knew was forever gone, a slave to the shadows whom would be forever bound to this miserable place of sorrow and dread, his life force withering away like winter's snow in the summer sun. Syrus was no more.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	83. Following the Enemy

The gang ventured back into depths of the swamp, frustrated and confused and longing for an answer to their friend's captive state. Only a miracle would help them now, so it seemed at least.

"I don't even understand," began Alexis in frustration. "Where is this key we're supposed to be looking for anyway?" I really would like to know!"

"We've scowered this damn place all day and it still hasn't come up. There's not even a trace," added Axel.

"What about my Sy? I miss him and he's a freaky zombie... thing... now!" Tyranno worried.

Jaden was still feeling guilty over losing Syrus to the zombies. He really wanted to save him and was willing to risk everything just to do so. Drowning in guilt, he clenched his fists. "We have to do something about Sy! Sure, he's kind of a whimp, but he's our friend and he'd definitely try to save us if we were in his shoes right now!"

Alexis nodded her head as her husband Bastian held his arms around her waste. She, too, was extremely worried about Syrus and feared that he may never again be his normal self. "Jaden's right. We have to find him and save him!" she said.

"Where do we even start looking? This place is so big. Surely, they have to have a headquarters around here somewhere," Atticus said.

Everyone stopped to think, merely putting their heads together in a joint effort to find out where exactly Syrus could be. A cave perhaps? Somewhere in these woods there had to be some place where all the ghouls gathered. It would likely be the same place where the key that they needed to find would likely be.

"Zane, what do you think?" Alexis asked.

Exhaling, Hell Kaiser thought deeply, pausing in momentary silence before coming to a conclusion. "Whereever it is, it must be near. Otherwise, they'd have to travel a long distance just to get to where we just saw them. It can't be far from here. I'd say just go back the way we just ran from and start searching from there onward."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's just hope we don't get dragged to an early grave like the little blue-haired guy was," Jim added.

"We'll stick together. All of us," Alexis said, trying to be optimistic.

And so, the gang went back the way they just came, venturing deep into the swamp. The stars couldn't even be seen because the swamp's canopy was so thick as the tree branches shook with shutter upon being hit by the howling wind that carried with it a sense of grave danger that frightened all of them but Zane. Once they arrived at the same location they saw Syrus in his new zombified form just a half hour ago, they all glanced around, disappointed, but at the same time relieved, not to see any zombies on the ground.

"I don't see any of them. Where'd they all go?" Alexis asked.

"What if they went back into their graves and are just waiting for us to step over them so they an reach up from the mud, grab our ankles, and pull us down with them?" Jim speculated.

"We'll be ready for them," Axel answered, reloading his gun.

"This place is depressing," Aster complained, glancing around as the fog began to encroach upon their surroundings. "Hey, wait! I see something."

In the fog not so far away, they could see a figure approaching. It was deinitely humanoid and they imediately recognized its wild, blonde hair. It had to be the same creature from earlier. The one that scared the crap out of all of them. It halted dead in its tracks, gesturing for them to follow it.

"Do you guys think...?" began Jaden.

"It wants us to follow it? Yep," Jesse answered.

And so they did, maintaining a considerable distance from the hideous thing. It led them farther into the swamp and they noticed their surroundings began to grow more and more grotesque - tree branches that were horribly deformed, twice as much mud and filth on the ground, and a nastier stench that plagued the air and set their nostrils aflame. The fog, too, grew denser as they walked cautiously, maintaining a distance from the thing, whom kept glancing backward just to see that they were still following it.

"I hope this isn't a trap," Zane said loud enouh for the thing to hear them.

"You might amke it upset if you talk like that," Aster warned.

"I want it to fear me. I'm not afraid of anything and this place is no exception," Zane asserted in retortion.

Eventually, they were led to a peculiar place. At first, it didn't seem like anything special, but once the fog began to clear a bit, they were able to make out stone wall that surrounded it. There was a creepy gate that was left open and the thing went inside it, wanting them to follow it. The trees, overgrown and dreary around the place, added to the horrorifying sensation brought about by the bone-chilling atmosphere.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chaz complained.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Jaden replied.

They went inside, unable to make out much due to the heavy fog around them, but it began to evanesce somewhat, clearing room for some vision. Suddenly, they were able to make out many tombstones, weathered and worn from the centuries they had been there. These gravs, archaic and ancient, made everyone expect that something terrifying was about to happen and how right they were.

"I don't like this place," Jesse said.

"It's creepy as all Hell. That's for sure," Jim added.

Out of the fog came the creature whom they followed, wild and malicious, longing to unveil itself to them at last. He stood upwards, declaring his true intentions to them as he spoke at last.

"How nice of you all to follow me, he began.

"Tell us where Syrus is," Tyranno demanded.

"Your little friend is now among my legions of the undead, forever serving me as their master. Yet I am sure that none of you have idea who I am. Let's just say I'm more familiar to you than you think.

"What are talking about?" Alexis demanded.

"Allow me to show you," he began. Suddenly, he cringed, and his limbs twisted in an inhuman way, straightening themselves from his previusly limping zombie-like form to something of a human nature. His hair begame a bit neater and the mask of rotting flesh the upon his arms and face was done away with to unveil olive skin of a rather neat complexion. The Millennium symbol flashed upon his forehead and he smiled in a maleficent manner. "I am Yami Marik."

"You!" Zane shouted, recalling the time he fought him in a sword duel in a battle on the planes.

"Yes, I," he laughed.

"Tell us where Syrus is!" Alexis shouted.

"Not before you do something for me," he began. "Up ahead, there is a crypt that is blessed with an ancient magic so powerful that neither I nor my master can touch it. It is in that crypt that something extremely valuable lays, and I want it. I can undo the curse on your little, blue-haired friend if you break the curse for me and alow me to go inside. You see, I control these legions of zombies per the blessing of my master, but I cannot go into that tomb. Only someone of a pure heart can and that is something I lack."

"We'll never help you!" Jaden shouted.

"Suit yourself. Your firend will remain the way he is forever," he laughed non-chalantly.

"We can't let Syrus stay like this," Alexis said.

"Wat do you even want in that tomb?" Aster shouted.

"The key that Zorc longs for is hidden inside that crypt, but the entance to it is sanctified with the divine light of Horakhty - something I can never touch. That is why one of you must open it."

"Give us a minute," Jaden said. "Guys, what're we gonna do?"

"I say, we open it and get him to change Syrus back to what he is and then we somehow snatch the key from him and make a run for it," Tyranno suggested.

"He'll never turn Syrus back until we give him the key... But if we give him the key than he might not even turn Syrus back at all," Atticus warned.

"That's why we have to make him do it. If he wants that key so badly than he'll have to turn Syrus back and if he does, we'll make a deal for him - the key for Syrus," Alexis winked so that everyone would understand her true intentions to trick Yami Marik.

"He's the dumbest of Zorc's servants, so why should this even be hard," Chaz said.

"Everyone turned toward him, whom was standing with his arms crossed, waiting patiently.

"We've made our decision. We'll open the crypt if you turn him back. Once you turn him back, I'll open the door," Jaden said.

"Fine," Yami Marik declared, pulling out a small sphere of misty black energy that wa sin his pocket. "Oh, Syrus..." he called and from the mist behind him came a person, crawling on the ground with twisted limbs that made him look almost like some kind of arachnid as he crawled through the mud, breathing heavily.

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted.

Drooling, Syrus stared apathetically at them all, awaiting his master's command. Yami Marik pointed the phere at him and from him came a jet of dark energy that was sucked into it. His limbs, untwisted as he screamed into the night, and his torn and zombified flesh became healed and human once again as he regained his sanity. Blatantly exhausted, he fell into the mud as Yami Marik cnjured a chain of dark energy that he threw around Syrus' neck, holding onto its other side like a leash.

"Here he is," he smiled maliciously...


	84. Breaking the Blood-Stained Curse

"Syrus!" everyone shouted.

"Guys, save me!" he cried out as the chain constricted around his throat, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Open the door and you can have him back. The undead power he had is no longer within him," Yami Marik said.

"Take us to this crypt, Jaden said, sighing in relief for Syrus' humanity while fearing what he was about to do for their adversary.

"Be careful, guys," Jim cautioned.

Yami Marik led them to through the cemetery. Among the graves they walked, feeling as if they were being watched, before they were led to a mausoleum that was sealed with a heavy door. The structure itself was of a dark grey color, typical of such buildings, and its architecture was of a gothic nature with the area itself being rectangular, not being very big at all. The door was stone and had a skull carved onto it, casting an eerie feel about it. Jaden approached it apprehensively, fearing that their plan would fail.

"Well... touch it!" Yami Marik enthused.

Jaden put his hand upon the door knob and it did not burn him. He twisted it, nervously, and with a great tug did it open. Cobwebs flung off its hinges as it opened, finally unsealing its dark secrets that were hidden in seclusion for centuries. Yami Marik smiled and with a rush, he shoved Jaden out of the way and ran into the darkness, journeying down the stairs as he draged Syrus with him via the dark energy chain.

"Jaden!" Syrus screamed as everyone cringed.

"Sy!" Jaden shouted in return. "We've gotta go down there and save him and stop Yami Marik from getting the key! Axel, Alexis, Jesse, come with me! Everyone else, stay up here and make sure this door stays open!"

Zane nodded as he watched the four of them run into the darkness below. He, Jim, Tyranno, Chaz, Aster, Atticus, and Bastian kept a watchful eye on the door, but to their sudden alarm did dozens of undead hands break out of the ground, shattering it, as they climbed their way out of their graves, preparing to slaughter the living.

"Give them everything you've got and don't hold back!" Zane shouted as he drew his legendary blade, bracing himself for a sluaghter fest.

Aster summoned three of his Destiny Heroes, Chaz summoned Armored Dragon, and Tyranno summoned Black Tyranno. All of the monsters attacked the legion of zombies, tearing them apart, limb from limb. Black Tyranno and Armored Dragon both towered over them all,showing no mercy. The zombies broken bodies were tossed, cascading in all directions, but to the shock and horror of the gang, their disembodied limbs somehow floated back to join together once again as if they were never ripped apart in the first place. Physical attacks most certainly weren't going to work and the found out earlier that energy attacks would not do the trick either.

"Show no mercy!" Zane houted as he sliced through a few zombies, splitting them in half, but being surprised to see the fragments of their bodies rejoin in an eerie fashion, reconnecting into the horrific menaces of walking undead terror. The curse must have given them invulnerability and they were using it to their advantage in this context. "Why won't they die?" he shouted in frustration, slicing the head off one of them only to witness it float through the air, reattaching itself to its host

"There must be some way to beat them! Whatever kind of magic that's on them must be really powerful!" Aster shouted.

"Stomp on 'em, Black Tyranno!" shouted Tyranno as he witnessed his dinosaur trample many of them, only fo their squashed bodies to reinflate to what they were, revived in full.

Meanwhile, Jaden and the others chased Yami Marik down into the tomb. Although initially nothing but blackness, torches upon the walls ignited, giving illumination to this dead place that was void of any life. An ominous sensation crept down all of their spines as they went down the spial staircase, venturing into what eemed like the depths of the underworld. At the bottom, some hundred or so feet downward, they found a rectangular chamber whose walls were lined with coffins of black stone. In the center of the room was a particular coffin that was situated on what seemed to be an altar of some sorts. Before it were a few steps that led to its platform an upon said platform was a podium that had stone slab upon it, illustrating dark secrets of what would become of whoever dared to violate this unholy tomb.

"Stupid legend! Open, you damned thing!" Yami marik cursed as he struggled to push open the sarcophagus befre he noticed the locks on its side. Laughing, he undid them and the tomb was now ready to be opened.

"Stop where you are!" Jesse shouted.

"Sy!" Jaden shouted.

Yami Marik smiled, paying no attention to such a pathetic and lacking attempt at seeming tough. He smirked, forcing Syrus to shove the tomb's lid off it, and as he struggled, he screamed for his aniki to come save him.

"Jaden! Help me!"

"Shut up!" his captor shouted, punching him on the head as he cried out in sheer pain. The situation was volatile and at this point anything could happen, but the odds didn't exactly seem to be in Syrus' favor. "Open the fucking tomb!"

"Ugh!" Syrus screamed as Jaden and the others charged at them, but suddenly a wall of fire sprung up from the floor, separating them from their friend and their foe.

"What is this?" Alexis questioned while Yami Marik could only smile.

"The tomb is opened..." said he as he shoved Syrus down and looked at what was in the tomb. There it was, a grey key, large and rugged, with a skull's face for a handle. It was buried, clutched in the endearing hands of an undead warrior, whose withered and rotted body wore only a violet cloak and a head dress. More Celtic-looking and less-Egyptian in design. "Finally... it is mine..."

"No!" Axel shouted.

Yami Marik grasped the key from the undead shaman's decaying hands, raising it in pride. This was what his master Zorc had longed for and would finally get, surely to reward him with something so sublime. A promotion possibly? A deranged expression formed across his face as he grabbed Syrus, picking him up into the air by the throat, and throwing him upon the body of the shaman. They all heard the loudest scream they ever heard - their ears nearly exploding from the intensity, as every hair on Syrus' body stood up and he squirmed and screamed, jumping to get off the dead body and its tomb.

"Yami Marik! That's not cool!" Jaden shouted as he laughed - his echo flooding ever inch of this wretched place.

Before he could even offer a single retortion, to his shock did something grab him. Looking downward, the shaman had raised its hand and grasped his fist, lusting for the return of the key he was tasked with forever guarding. Cringing and a bit disgusted, but not intimidated, Yami Marik struggled against his grip, dropping the key, which hit the cold, hard floor. Syrus dove for it, smiling for the first time all night, but once he saw the undead wraith turned its head towards him, he squealed, tossing it through the wall of fire and into the hands of Jaden, whom initally shouted at its heated touch.

"Sy! Just run through the fire. It'll only take a second and we'll clean ya up later!" Jesse shouted as Syrus did the bravest thing he ever had done, taking a breath and rushing through the flames only to feel a searing sensation of burn that lasted a brief second, but he was quickly surrounded by his friends, whom dusted him off and put the fire out of his hair and clothes.

"Ugh..." he whipered, terrified and longing for an escape from this place.

It was then that every tomb lining the walls of this fateful place suddenly burst open and a dozen or so zombies of the most elite class of undead came walking towards them. Even in the water below the platform they all stood on reached the hands of countless undead, longing to escape their watery prison for the sake of defending the key that had so much purpose. The shaman had risen out of his tomb and floated in midair, unlike all of his minions whom were bound to the noble art of walking.

"Guys, let's make a run for it!" Jesse shouted as they all dashed to the stairs, refusing the look back even once as the hordes of undead stalked them to the surface world. They found Jim at the entrance, guarding it as he blew the head off a zombie with his own gun. "Close it!" Jesse shouted as he, Jaden, and Axel all slammed the heavy door shut, locking it and trpping Yami Marik in there with all of those things.

Syrus was shivering and terrified as he bore witness to the unholy fight that was going on outside the tomb he was trapped in. Zane was slicing the heads off as many zombies as possible while Tyranno, Aster, Chaz, Jim, Bastian, and Atticus did their best to fight as well, but at this point they had recalled all of their mosnters back to their cards due to fear that something could potentially happen to them. There were constant gun shots and screams from the undead creatures they battled, whose cries sliced through the night air, chilling every ounce of warmth that had somehow managed to remain in the hearts of the gang.

"What else ya got?" Zane taunted as he continued his fight against them, licking his lips as his hair blew in the breeze.

"We've got the key!" Jaden shouted.

"Awesome! Let's get outta here!" Tyranno said.

"Mission accomplished!" Jim shouted as he blasted the heads off more zombies, courtesy of his trusty shot gun.

A spontaneous blast of dark lightning struck the ground and standing in their presence was none ther than Zorc's second-in-command. He wore a long, black cloak that had a hood concealing all of his face with the exception of his haunting, blue eyes that shone like disembodied ghosts in the night. Angry, he raised his skeletal hand, pointing directly at Jaden and the others, blocking their way. It was Nightshroud.

"Nice to see you here, Jaden... Jesse..." he said in his deep, breathy voice.

"Nightshroud!" Jaden retorted as Jesse gripped his shoulder in alliance. They stared down the one they faced together in a duel so long ago, scared but standing strong and adamant, ready to defend their friends and the key.

"So this is Nightshroud," Alexis said.

Zane clutched his blade more tightly than ever before, glaring at the one before them all.

"Give me the key and I will let all of you go freely," Nightshroud said.

"Never!" Zane swore, shouting.

"You... the one they call Hell Kaiser. You've caused my armies a lot of turmoil in recent months. Do you know that? Allow me to finally return the favor by looking into your heart and finding what your worst fear is. I have a feeling that it is something related to your own pride..."

Zane grinded his teeth, prepared to resist any kind of evil spell that this menace would cast upon him. His foe paused for only a moment, raising an eye at what he saw in the heart of Hell Kaiser. The thing that meant the most to him was not victory or his own pride, surprisingly. It was... Atticus.

"My former host..." Nightshroud said, turning his head to Atticus, whom swallowed heavily. The wind blew through his hair as he silently worried about what was to come of him as Nightshroud stared at him blankly before taking a few steps forward. "You will be my slave once again and this will surely mess with the ambitions of Hell Kaiser."

"No!" Zane shouted, both embarrassed that the truth about his feelings for his husband whom he often acted cold towards, and raging to defend the one he loved. His voice embodied a wrath so destructive that even Nightshroud was a bit intimidated.

Nightshroud crept towards his former host, prepared to put him under his spell once again. With a few words, Nightshroud vanished into a stream of black energy, headed directly for Atticus, whom it infused itself with.

"No!" Zane shouted as Alexis screamed in fear for her brother.

Atticus shook uncontrollably and then came to an abrupt stillness, his body undergoing a metaporphosis unlike anything he had experienced in decades. The sharp, black mask appeared over his eyes and a long, black trench coat appeared over the black pants and shirt he was already wearing, adding to his dark edge. With glowing eyes of ardent red, he looked at the others, smirking in his arrogance and prepared to taunt them.

"Atticus!" Alexis screamed.

"Atticus is no longer here," he replied in voice so dark and breathy that it most certainly was not that of her brother.

"Give us back Atticus!" Zane shouted, prepared to strike at any moment.

"I've done terrible things..." he smiled as he used his magic to burst open he door to the crypt - it no longer being sanctified by the holy light of the Gods thanks to Jaden unlocking it prior. Yami Marik came rushing out of it with dozens of zombies behind him. The entire place was swarming with this infernal army of Hellish battery.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse," Jim swore.

Nigthshroud, possessing his host, merely smiled and rasied his hand, snatching the orb Yami Marik was holding that seemed to hav epower over the undead, concentrating deeply as a howling wind scorched the land, shaking all the trees, and from the mud rose hundreds more zombies. The gang all huddled together in a group, clutching one another as they bore witness to what seemed to be armagheddon. Even the entrance to the cemetery became flooded with hundreds of the undead creatures lusting for revenge as they poured in from the surrounding grounds. It was as if everyone who was buried in this swamp was gathering here at this very place under the direction of Nightshroud.

Livid, Jaden spoke up. "Nightshroud, let Atticus go!" To his surprise, his deck began glowing and both Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel burst from it, materializing before him. They stared down their adversary as he pointed for his army of the undead, whom he somehow seemed to exercise control over, to attack them.

Elemental Hero Neos fired from the jewel on his chest blinding white lights that scorched many of them, while Yubel used her dark powers to implode many others, causing them to shatter into countless tiny pieces before their very eyes, despite the disappointing reality that they merely reformed, as possible as it seemed, just as they had done before. It was almost as if no act of detriment would permanently destroy them.

Everyone was shocked and amazed that such power was within these rotting corpses. What fueled them? What gave them such astounding resilliance? This question was to be answered by Nightshroud himself.

"You see, I am the ancient evil from the legend. I am the one who cast the curse on these weaklings and trapped them here forever! I am the one who slaughtered their very life forces and left them in this undead state! It was all me. They are under my control, but the Gods thought it would be funny to try to turn some of them against me. When the key was hidden in that temple, the Gods sanctified that door and put a counter curse on those who were locked in the tomb, forever bounding them to that key so as to protect it! But now that the key is gone, I exercise full control of those elite ghouls just as I do all of the ghouls buried in this horrible swamp!"

"So, it was you! you're the one who trapped all these poor souls here! They've been here for centuries after you and your minions slaughtered them, waiting and waiting and unable to move on all because of you!" Alexis accused, a tear forming i nher eye as she actually felt sympathy for the zombies, despite the fact that they tortured her and her friends all night.

"Exactly," Nightshroud smiled. "And I intend to trap you here as well. If you can not defeat me by the dawn's early light, you're souls will be pulled down by my undead army and you will join them forever!"

"That's never gonna happen! Jesse shouted as he stood with his friends, prepared to fight."

"He can't trap us here!" Jim shouted.

"This is my battle because he has my soul mate..." Zane muttered, pulling himself together and running straight for Nightshroud, whom immediately conjued a sword of black energy and they dueled one another, each giving it their all.

"Don't hurt Atticus!" Alexis pleaded as Jim held onto her with Bastian standing in front of her.

"My plan is to trap most of you here forever as zombies, but you, I'd like to see you fight on the side of my master Zorc," Nightshroud said.

"Never," Zane spat back, pressing his sword against his foe's.

Nightshroud was amazed at Zane's skill as a swordsman. The two of them clashed, locking blades numerous times and just when it seemed one had the upper hand, the other surprised him, taking the lead. They both collided with one another as Jaden and Jesse looked at each other in a mutual understanding.

"Zane needs our help," they both said as Jesse drew from his deck, holding up his greatest beast's card.

"Rainbow Dragon! come forth!" he declared adamantly as white light came bursting out of the card like cannon fire, expediting into the sky above them all as the gargantuan dragon appaered in the sky above them.

"Neos, you know what to do!" Jaden shouted as Neos flew into the sky, merging with Jesse's creature and forming the one and only Rainbow Neos.

With brilliant blinding lights, Rainbow Neos descended upon the earth, smaller than his usual size, this time only being about twice the size of a tall man, rather than gargantuan. He stared at the Nightshroud-possessed Atticus and conjured a ray of prismatic, angelic light that he shot at hi just as he was about to deliver the final blow to Zane, whom was on the ground for the first time ever in a sword duel. Nightshroud gave a great scream as his entire body was blazing with the light of hope, feeling violated and distraught. Pushed out of Atticus, the evil spirit reformed as himself a few yards away, rising from his knees as he looked at the being before him.

"It matters not. I still have but one slave, and he's right here!" he screamed, raising his hand to the sky as black lightning struck the ground once again, and in its place was another man in a dark trench coat. His long, green hair swayed in the wind's chill as he barely was able to stand before Nightshroud grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to his feet. It was Fujiwara.

"Fujiwara?" Jaden asked.

None of them had seen him in so long. How had this happened? In life, when Fujiwara as purged of Nightshroud's influence, he went on to live a semi-normal life, despite always coping with depression from his days as the servant of the dark master himself. In death, he was granted entrance to Heaven, but spent much of his time in the Duel Monsters spirit World, helping his friend Honest tend to little duel spirits too weak to defend themselves from the forces of darkness. It was after their escape from the Shadow Realm that Zorc and Nightshroud captured him, turning them into a slave one again.

"We'll save you!" Tyranno called.

"Fujiwara?" Atticus asked, barely able to speak as he pulled himself upward with Zane's help, collaping in his husband's arms, whom kissed him on the forehead.

"Atticus..." Zane whispered, thankful for him to be back to himself just as Alexis had arrived to pat her brother's back.

"Help... me..." Fujiwara pleaded, barely able to speak.

"Silence!" Nightshroud screamed as Yami Marik ran behind him, chuckling an evil laugh.

"What have you done to him?" Jesse demanded as Axel and Jim readied their guns.

"What have I done to him? He is my slave and he will serve me for the rest of his pathetic life!" Nightshroud exclaimed, kicking him with his skeletal foot that surprisgly hit hard.

"We're gonna settle this once and for all! We'll fight you til the end and whoever wins gets both the key and Fujiwara!" Jaden bet to everyone's shock.

"J... Do you know what you're doing?" Jesse asked, woried about his husband's current sanity.

"Of course, I do... Didn't you see the way he fled when he was hit with light? All we have to do is expose him to light! Rainbow Neos, show no mercy to Nightshroud!" Jaden called as Jesse held onto him tightly, giving the order in tandem with him.

Nightshroud withstood the blast, albeit barely. He was hit with the radiance of goodness itself as his being shuddered before it, trembling in its wake. He looked to his slave, whom cried out for help once again, before he used his telekinetic powers to slam him up against a tombstone, nearly knocking him out cold. Livid and full of acrimony, Nightshroud countered witha blast of infernal darkness that evenly matched the light of his adversary's colliding with Rainbow Neos' blast in a one-on-one collision of apocalyptic awe.

"We ned some help here!" Jaden said as Alexis summoned White Night Dragon, Jaden summoned Elemental Heros Flame Wingman and Prisma and Neo Spacian Glow Mos, and Axel summoned Volcanic Doomfire and they all joined in with Rainbow Neos' blast, pushing back Nightshroud's.

"We'll beat him together!" Alexis declared.

"Give 'em everything you've got and more!" Axel added.

"Go Cyber Laser Dragon!" Zane called a she summoned him, making him in on the fight.

Nightshroud was vercome with all the energy before and his blast backfired. Disarmed and defeated by the powers of light, he vowed under his breath that this was not the end. Vexed, he stood upward, using his telekinesis to grab the key from Bastian's hands, but not before being stopped by Yubel whom countered him, calling for Jaden and Jesse to fire a blast from Rainbow Neos one more time. They nodded at one another and did just that, with the blast from Rainbow Neos eclipsing all of Nightshroud's evil. He gave one final scream as he dropped the sphere that he held in his cloak, and it fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. Suddenly, all of the zombies became still and with a shudder, they all collapsed, turning to dust just before the dawn's earliest rays of light broke through the dark and dreary sky above the swamp. It was then that hundreds upon hundreds of spirits were released from their prison, with the source of their binding, the sphere, being shattered. Screaming, Nightshroud was enfuriated.

"You've lost me my slaves!" he screamed, charging at Jaden before Yubel unleassed a massive blast of energy from her hands, directly at him, sending him flying backward due to his carelessness brought about via his anger. Yubel flashed a smile at Jaden, whom smiled back.

"You're finsihed, Nightshroud!" Jaden swore as Zane stood next to him, pointing his blade with ferocity.

"You've lost, so give up! Jesse swore.

"My curse is broken... This is... unacceptable!" he swore, screaming as he grabbed Yami Marik and the two of them turned into streams of darkness, evanescing into the air to forever leave this place.

All of the zombies were now freed and were able to move on to a higher realm... where they would no longer be tortured and under the dark influence of one as evil as Nightshroud. Their countless bodies, now dust upon the ground, mattered no longer as their souls flew towards the sky, vanishing to go to their true home.

Everyone stood watching the event. One spirit even apeared before them all, saying "Thank you," before heading home to whatever Heaven the Creator of Light had chosen for them.

"This is kind of... tear jerking," Alexis said as she wiped her eye.

"Yeah..." Jaden admitted as Jesse kissed him on the cheek, while Zane had his shoulder around Atticus, ceasing to let go of him.

"They're free now," Aster said as even Chaz looked on in admiration, as did Axel, Tyranno, Jim, and Bastian.

"I've had enough of an adventure for a lifetime," Syrus said, taking a deep breath and being glad that he wasn't a zombie anymore.

Everyone recalled their monsters back to their decks, ready to leave as Fujiwara pulled himself together and smiled, grateful to be rid of his former host once and for all, as the deck at his side began emitting a glow and from it came Honest, whom wrapped his angelic arms around him, supporting him.

"My master, you're safe..." he gushed, blushing. The sight was... heart warming.

Back at camp, everyone was packing their things and cleaning up, making sure to take everything with them. It had been a long night and everyone was glad to have successfully completed this mission, both getting the key and solving the mystery behind this dreaded place and by doing so, freeing the countless trapped souls who were forced to suffer here for far too long.

Standing at the edge of a small lake just off the side of the camp, Jaden stood with his arms crossed as he looked down at his deck, silently thanking his mosnters for supporting him through it all. The orange light from the sun reflected upon the water's surface as the swamp was ablaze with a beaty that no one had ever noticed in it prior. Jesse walked over to him, putting his arm over his shoulder and the two gave one another a look of mutual satisfaction before kissing in the dawn's light.

Fujiwara was with them at the camp and Alexis was tending to his wounds as Zane stood in silent gratitude, contemplating everything that had happened in that night of sheer terror. He looked at his old friend and flashed him a smile, something so rare for him to give anyone, before he looked at Atticus, whom was sporting the new dark trench coat that was given to him, courtesy of Nightshroud, and he laughed.

"I think I'll keep it. It's definitely a new look for me," he chuckled. "I'll probably just have to have it inspected to make sure none of Nightshroud's presence is still on it."

"Shut up and kiss me," Zane said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Chaz was still complaining about being in a swamp as his husband Aster slapped him on the shoulder, telling him to suck it up, just as Ojama Yellow burst out of his deck to annoy him even more so.

"I'm ready to go home," Syrus said, sighing, as he tugged on his blue t-shirt as he felt Tyranno grab him in a huge hug, swinging him in the air and expressing rejoice, while Axel, to, gave a sigh after the events of the night, keeping his gun close just as he always did.

Jim saw in the swamp a subtle beauty begin to shine now tha tthe darkness had been removed from it. He stood with his arms crossed, leaning agaisnt a tree as he patiently waited for the others to be done packing for he already was. Above all, he elt just as everyone else did - he wanted to go home.

This was a night that none of them would ever forget. It was a night of sheer terror that forever be stuck, embedded in their memories, but for now all they all wanted to think about was going home to wash their clothes and then tho take a nice, warm shower and then off to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! BE DETAILED! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**


	85. Introspections

Team GX had successfully completed their mission at the remote swamp and had made the journey back home to the Castle of the Legendary Knights. It was almost dusk and it had been a long day on the backs of their dragons, whom flew them over hundreds of miles of terrrain. As they walked through the entrance hall, they anticipated the Pharaoh's response to their victory over Nightshroud.

"I bet he'll give us all a bonus. Maybe a new room with a spa built-in or something," Jaden mused as Jesse walked with his hand around his waist.

"Don't get your hopes up, J," he laughed.

Alexis followed behind, feeling relieved tha tthe events of the ngiht were now over. She was ready for bed. They all were. "I'm ready to hit my pillow, but first I've gotta shower after all the bullshit we went through," she said, yawning.

Jim and Axel walked silently, both displaying rugged faces of tireless work ethic as Syrus was somehow still shaking after his unfortunate experience of being a turned into a zombie and then being thrown on the corpse of a long-deceased shaman, all on top of being tormented by hordes of the lviing undead.

"Straighten up," Axel said, smacking Syrus on the back and thus, making him cringe.

"ZOMBIES!" the blue-haired man screamed in a post traumatic stress kind of reaction, while Jim merely chuckled under his breath.

"It's okay, Sy. There's no zombies here. They're all gone," Alexis soothed, patting his back.

Tyranno was marching enthusiasticaly as he mused in his own mind about how proud he was to be part of an army, marching a bit pompusly as he prepared himself to meet with the cmmander-in-chief himself, Atem. On the other hand, Chaz was still complaining about how awful he thougght the night was, while his husband Aster expressed no interest in hearing his mouth.

Fujiwara, limping, was being helped by Bastian, whom was going to take him to the medical wing.

Above all, Zane walked behind all of them, expressing his typical face of ruthless apathy, contemplating just what he was going to say to the king when he saw him. He glanced over to Atticus, whom kept smiling at him affectionately, with his heartfelt appreciation that Zane really did love him - even though he didn't want to admit it. Atticus was still dawning the trench coat that Nightshroud bestowed upon him, but he was going to have it checked for any curses, malicious energies, etc. befor ehe began wearing it as a fashion accessory.

Once they entered the main chamber and approached the thrones, they saw Atem sitting there with his two trusted magicians standing at his sides, and he was looked at them, anticipating the news of their mission.

"We kicked zombie ass!" Jaden cheered as Jesse blushed.

"What he means is," began Alexis. "We've retrieved the key."

"Excellent," Atem responded. "You are all heroes and I thank each of you for your bravery in this fight." Zane approached the throne, bowing as he grabbed the key from his pocket, handing it to the king. "So, this is what Zorc wants... This is what will unleash my old adversary..."

"Have you any word on the whereabouts of Bakura?" Zane asked.

"Still no idea..." Atem sighed, worrying that if he really did return, it would do nothing but make the war even more violent. Bakura was just as sadistic as Zorc and even more likely to actually carry acts such acts of violence and terror. In some ways, he made Zorc look tame.

Yugi walked towards the throne and Mai was with him, they were discussing matters regarding Kaiba when suddenly did Atem feel a sharp pain his chest. He was sensing something. Immediately the Dark Magician put his arms over his shoulder, supporting him.

"My king, what is wrong?" he pleaded, his eyes wide open.

"I... I... feel Zorc and he's angry. He's plotting something big after his defeat in that swamp..."

Little were they able to know the exact details of the scheme, but thousand sof miles away at his infernal castle, Zorc sat in his throne room and he was fuming. The only thing keeping him somewhat sane was the evil plot he was currently composing, one that would surely bring the Pharaoh to his knees.

"Nightshroud, Im disappointed in you! How could you fail me?" he yelled.

Nightshroud, wounded and still recovering from his failure in the swamp, stood before his throne, apologizing to his master. "Zorc, please understand that I was overwhelmed by the god Rainbow Dragon and his fusion with the one called Elemental Hero Neos, among other creatures. They were just too powerful for me and I haven't yet attained my former power since I gave so much of it to you in your resurrection."

"And you!" Zorc yelled, pointing to Don Thousand. "Don't think Ive forgotten about your defeat that caused us to lose control of Astral World. I haven't."

"Yes, Zorc. I am well aware of that, but you must at last give us credit for being so devout to you. We are your two top generals and we've done so much more than any other minion in your armies, especially someone like Kaiba," Don Thousand explained as he pushed back his long, blonde hair.

"You are right, I suppose," Zorc began, sighing. "Kaiba has let me down far more than either of you have. And I suppose you both were a bit overwhelmed in your respective battles, especially with so much of your powers being drained to sustain me..."

"What about me! I've done so much for you too!" shouted Yami Marik from the side as he stepped out of the shadows. To his disappointment, all three of them began laughing.

"He thinks he can compare to us," Don Thousand mused, grasping Nightshroud's shoulder. Even Zorc was a bit amused.

"You have no place to claim that you're anywher enear as valuable in this army as these two are," he laughed. "You're not much stronger than an average soldier from my army of shadow warriors. Don't make laugh!"

Yami Marik smirked and crossed his arms in disgust. It was then that the doors slammed open and Kaiba stormed into the room, clearing his mind of the woman he wanted to be his wife, so that Zorc would not detect her in his thoughts.

"Kaiba, where have you been? You've been gone far longer than necessary. I have a mission for you. Do not fail me this time!" Zorc asserted.

"What is it, my lord?" Kaiba asked, pledging his hand across his chest.

"I want for you to capture the one known as Kisara. Her identity as the White Dragon will be an extreme asset to us and we can use her for our own gain," Zorc continued, explaining the nature of his evil scheme.

"How do you expect me to go about this? She's at that castle where the Pharaoh's army has set up base and it's so well-protected. It would be a suicide mission."

"Find a way to lure her out of it. I will assist you if need be. Perhaps put someone she cares about in danger... like that annoying husband of hers - the high priest who looks like you!"

At this point, Kaiba almost did not even care about serving Zorc any longer. He was too... in love with the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue - Kisara's old friend who served her and set up that shrine in those woods as a place to honor her identity as the White Dragon. Azura... that name made Kaiba tremble as he felt his dick harden. He wanted more than anything to just run away with her and forget all this nonsense, but something was still tying him to his master and he knew that if he ever discovered his romance with Azura, she would surely be in danger.

"Very well, my lord..." Kaiba said, bowing his head and walking out of the Satanic cathedral-like throne room of his master.

Both Don Thousand and ightshroud shot Zorc expressions of mistrust and skepticism. The Dark One was growing suspicious of Kaiba's true intentions...

Back at the Castle of the Legendary Knights, Dark Magician Girl was off duty and she was in her room, having a slumber party with Kisara. They were both in their pajamas, laying on the bed and eating popcorn.

"Mana, you're so much fun. You really know how to have a good time," Kisara smiled, tugging on her long, white hair.

"Oh, I try!" she replied, sipping on her strawberry smoothie and flipping back her blonde hair.

There was a knock at the door and it was Seth. He stuck his head in, looking to his wife. "Kisara, I won't be here all day tomorrow because I'll be out on a mission with some troops. Alright?"

"Sure, honey," she smiled, rising from the bed to hug him and kiss him goodnight before he would go to their room to rest for the next day.

"I wish I had a lover," Dark Magician Girl smiled, watching them hug.

Kisara sat down on the bed with her again and the two began talking about life and the war and random things and when Jack Atlas walked past the room, Dark Magician Girl's heart leapt.

"That Jack Atlas... To bad he's gay for Yusei," she smiled with her head resting on her hand as Kisara chuckled.

Atem was sitting in a parlor, wearing his night clothes. His mind was weary and tiresome as he feared what was yet to come, especially after that shocking sensation he felt earlier. The Dark Magician was at his side as they both sat before the lit hearth.

"Mahad, tell me that the castle's defenses are fortified to the most extreme level?"

"Of course, they are, my king. No one will ever get in here on our watch."

"I feel... violated. I was just overcame with a sensation that Zorc is planning something terrible. This castle and all in it could be in danger and it is my duty to ensure their safety," he said, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. His eternal servant could only pat him on the back.

Akiza was sitting in at a rooftop garden on one of the castle's upper levels. the plants brought her a feeling of tranquility, somehwat soothing the scars she often felt from her time on the battlefield. Her red hair hung down as she smelled a beautiful rose before she was joined by her wife Sherry Le Blanc.

"My dear, what iz' wrong?" she asked in her French accent.

"This whole thing is so tiresome. I worry everyday that someone is going to be captured like Leo was. It tore us all apart, especially Luna, and I just don't know if I can ahndle that again," she said.

"It will be alright, my darling. Don't worry about things that haven't yet happened. It iz' no good."

Akiza rested her head on her wife's shoulder, smeling her beautiful blonde hair as she still held in her hands the rose that reminded her so much of herself. If any of her friends were to go missing, she just didn't know what she would do in such a travesty.

In her room, Alexis was awoken by her husband Bastian, whom was feeling horny after such hard work that they all had been through in recent days. A reward, they both felt, was necessary and since they were rested enough, they agreed to an embrace and he mounted himself atop her, thrusting back and forth as she gave occasional chuckles, trying to keep herself focused on his love and only it.

"Bastian..." she said.

"Yes?" he asked, feeling her moist, warm embrace round his hardened dick. He felt the orgasm coming and he unleashed it, relieving himself as they both smiled, feeling erotic bliss in the midst of all the turmoil causing detriment to their lives these days.

Zane stood at the end of a hallway, staring out a window. In silent meditation he longed for victory over his foes. But despite his lust for that, he couldn't help but feel violated that Nightshroud revealed his thoughts to all, disarming him of his cold-hearted aura that he portrayed towards everyone, especially his husband Atticus. This, for him, was what being naked truly meant.

"He knows that I actually do hold him above all else... Even my own pride..."

"Zane?" came a familiar voice from behind. Turning, Hell Kaiser stared at him as walked forward, sighing before he would say what was on his mind. "Zane... I... I wanted to say that I'm so happy that you actually do care about me," he said as Hell Kaiser ceased to smile.

"Don't get used to it," Zane replied in dark and breathy voice, putting up his defense again. He loved Atticus, but he didn't want to flash it for anyone to see. He was far too hard and cold to be associated with love.

"Zane...?"

Hell Kaiser turned around, raising a a brow before his husband lunced at him, delivering a fateful kiss that he could not get himself to pull away from. The two of them embraced before the window with Zane slamming him against the wall and giving him all he had in that liplock that last more than a minute.

Mizar sat in his bedroom atop one of the towers, staring at the moon. Dumon, his husband, was already asleep. Mizar sat in silent introspection and he recalled his countless years as a Barian Emperor, ruthlessly serving Don Thousand in a pact that was supposedly going to last for all eternity, until of course, he changed his ways. He looked at the card of his ace monster, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and sighed witha tension boiling in his heart. He spent hundreds and hundreds of years fighting, albeit for the side of evil, and now he had no desire to fight any longer, but knew that he was needed by the Pharaoh and the forces of light.

"Despite the aeons that have passed, war always has an element of violence about it," he whispered, pushing back his long, blonde hair.

Yugi was standing on a balcony somehwere else at the castle, merely looking out at the wide, opened wilderness that was spread out for hundreds of miles before his very eyes. In his hands he held his own deck, which was apart from Atem's deck that contained Mahad and Mana and their assocated cards, among others. He glanced down at the deck. The card at the very front was none other than Mahad's former rival, Pandora the red Dark Magician. **[Author's Note: Remember so many chapters ago where I introduced him and he was enslaved by Arkana, whom tortured him. Yugi saved him and he gave his allegiance to Yugi. It was stated in the show that he is a completely different duel spirit than Mahad. They are NOT the same person. They just look alike and have the same title of Dark Magician. To distinguish him from Mahad, I call him Pandora, which ironically is the name of Arkana in the original Jap, but since I primarily use English names in this story...]**

"I don't know where life is going to take me, but I'll be ready for whatever happens," Yugi said to himself, holding the deck against his chest. He noticed Stardust Dragon flying overhead, glistening in the moonlight and making him suddenly want to go hang out with Yusei. "My bonds..." he whispered before heading back inside.


	86. Seth's Fall

The next morning, High Priest Seth was walking with Atem through a hallway in the castle, discussing matters of war that were in need of attention. Seth, whose greatest ambition was the safety of his wife Kisara, feared that an attack upon the castle would be mounted eventually, something that surely would strike all of them by surprise, knowing the antics of the Dark One.

"I fear that this stronghold is not as safe as we make it out to be," he confessed, noticing Atem's brow raise.

"How so, cousin?" the Pharaoh asked.

"We have crushed Zorc's strongholds mercilessly and sometimes even effortlessly. I worry that soon, he'll launch an assault with his entire army and we won't stand a chance. Its inevitable and I'm surprrised that he hasn't yet."

"Yes, but we have our own army and we're under the guidance of the legendary warrior Black Luster Soldier. Surely Zorc's tactics are no where near as skilled as his."

"I suppose," Seth sighed.

That morning at the battlefield in the hills about a hundred miles to the northwest, Seth led a battalion of Duel Spirits, mostly warrior type monsters, into an assault against Zorc's malevolent forces. His minions, the Shadow Warriors, wielded sharp blades, slicing away at the Duel Spirits they collided with.

"Fire the cannons towards their bunker!" he shouted, instructing the Duel Spirit Rude Kaiser, whom complied. "I want everyone of Zorc's minions destroyed. Don't let a single one live," he demanded, speaking of Zorc's army of Shadow Warriors. **[Author's Note: Think of the skeleton/evil spirit things in the black cloaks with the swords that he kept summoning in the big fight at the city in the last season of Yugioh: Duel Monsters. He has many other types of minions in his army too, including all evil dragons, all kinds of weird alien-like creatures with tentacles and stuff courtesy of Don Thousand, many evil spirits/ghosts in general courtesy of Nightshroud, enslaved duel spirits the Pharaoh's army constantly worked to free, etc., but the Shadow Warriors are the primary fighting class of his army]**

Kaiba was standing upon a hill in the distance, watching the battle from afar. He knew that Seth was leading it and his mission was to detain him in some way, so as to lure his wife out of hiding. This wasn't going to be easy whatsoever, but he intended to do it for the sake of pleasing his master and earning his trust in full. He knew that Nightshroud and Don Thousand didn't trust him and they were trying to sway Zorc away from him, and he had to prove them wrong. Then he would run away with his love and they'd never be seen again.

"It's time," he swore under his breath, vowing to capture Seth and deliver him unto his master. He began to make the distance towards Seth's outpost with his eyes on the prize.

"Send more troops northward. We must take these lands," he told Rude Kaiser, whom complied once again, going to rally a battlion to push to the northern hills and drive Zorc's forces out of them. Now standing alone, Seth watched the battle rage on all around him, but little did he realize what was going to happen until he sensed something behind him, immediately drawing his sword and jumping into the air, flipping backward as Kaiba attempted to strike at him.

"Well, it's you," he said, looking at the one whom looked so much like him. "You're the one who captured my wife's friend. Tell me... where is she?"

"That's to be revealed in time, but for now I only care about capturing you," Kaiba teased, attacking once again and the two engaged in a sword fight, constantly clashing their blades against one another's.

"You'll never understand love and that's why you fight for Zorc!" Seth said through his teeth.

"Oh I understand more about love than you realize and that's why I need to capture you!" Kaiba responded, perplexing him. He knocked Seth downward, whom tripped and fell down a rocky hill, bruising himself, only to open his eyes and see Kaiba standing over him with his blade pointed to his face. He knew it was the end.

The battle ended in a ceasfire and Kaiba chained Seth, detaining him, before he used his dark powers to go back to Zorc's castle. When word spread among the troops that their commander was captured, they began to panic, desiring new leadership and Hell Kaiser in particular. His legendary skills on the battlefield would surely lead them to victory.

AT ZORC'S CASTLE...

A silence so ominous plagued Zorcs throne room. The large cathedral-like room had massive back pillars lining its sides as a blood red carpet was rolled out in the dead center, leading to the throne itself, which had above it a demonic stone statue carved into the wall, resembling Zorc's face.

Don thousand and Nightshroud were both leaning against pillars near the throne and they were discussing matters of importance as the doors were slammed open and Kaiba walked towards the throne, escorting Seth by a chain as he struggled in silence, wanting desperately to be free.

"What is this?" Zorc asked as both Nightshroud and Don Thousand scowled, still not trusting Kaiba.

"I have brought Seth, the High Priest who is maarried to the woman with the identity of the White Dragon," Kaiba admitted, bowing his head.

"Zorc..." Seth muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I remember you. In the ancient past, you were the one who challenged me when your Pharaoh was too weak to continue facing me and he fled for a temporary refuge from my infernity. You're Aknadin's son..."

Seth remained silent, not saying a thing.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself whatsoever?" Zorc taunted, but to no avail. "Fine..." he smirked, reaching out his hand and using his power to make Seth collapse to the floor as a surging pain of torturous convulsion raged through every inch of his body and his screams filled the room.

"He'll be the perfect bait," Kaiba said before Zorc told him to take him to the dungeons where he would wait for their opportunity to use him to lure his wife out into the open.

In the dungeons, Kaiba put him in a cell and locked it, almost feeling sorry for what he had done. In a last ditch effort for remorse, he kissed his ancient counterpart upon the forehead through the iron bars of the cell, asking him for forgiveness before walking into the darkness and out of sight.

Kaiba left Zorc's castle, warping himself to the remote wilderness in a mountain range far away where his lover lay, waiting for him. He entered the cabin, locking the door, before she ran into his arms and he felt her soft breasts push against his chest.

"I'm glad you're back," she said.

"My mission is almost complete and soon we'll be able to live without Zorc's interference in our lives," he told her, running his hand through her hair before kissing her.

They went to the bedroom and tore off their clothes, laying together, as he stuck his rock-hard dick in her and thrusted. He had waited all day for this and enjoyed every second of it. When his orgasm came, he exploded his stream of ejaculation into her vagina, flooding it with himself and feeling satisfied.

"Seto..."

BACK AT THE CASTLE OF THE LEGENDARY KNIGHTS...

"What do you mean that Seth has been captured?" Atem yelled, pounding a pillar's side as Yugi patted his shoulder in consolation. The news was delivered to him by some Duel Spirits that fought in the battle and the news was spreading like wild fire all over the castle.

The Magician of Black Chaos stood at his side, looking sexy as usual, as Atem feared for his cousin's life. If Zorc could capture Seth, he could surely capture anyone. And what was going to be the hardest part? Delivering the dreaded news to Kisara, if she didn't already know.

"We need to find Seth. If we don't... I just don't know what I'll do!" Atem said, tunned and shocked as heavy panting was heard nearby. Kisara, running, had approached Atem and the others with watery eyes.

"Where's Seth?" she nearly sobbed, feeling a knife pierce her gentle heart. Dark Magician Girl was right behind her and she placed her hand on her shoulder, sighing.

"He is... in Zorc's clutches," Atem answered as Kisara broke down, falling into Dark Magician Girl's arms.

"Oh, Mana. My husband is being tortured by Zorc," she sobbed, shivering as she tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. "I never would've thought this was going to happen. What if I never see him again? I can't bare it."

"There, there," Dark Magician Girl consoled, patting her back some more as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"Rest assured that we will save him. We must hunt down Kaiba and get him to reveal where Seth is. I am trusting our most ferocious general with this task because he will lead us to victory. No one hates Kaiba more than him," Atem said as Yugi threw his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Who...?" Kisara struggled through her tears, still clinging to her blonde friend.

"Me," came a dark and cold voice from behind. Zane approached them, holding two lusterous black shot guns in his hands. He swung both of them in midair before placing them firmly in the slots upon each side of his belt, crossing his arms and staring adamantly into the teary face of the girl with the eyes of blue. she was a bit afraid of him. "I'll kill Kaiba and send him straight to Hell," he smiled.

Atem merely nodded as he felt Yugi's loving embrace against him. He was going to need to alert Mahad, whom was patrolling an upper wing of the castle, of Seth's capture. "Go find him and have him report to me," he told the Magician of Black Chaos, whom nodded, leaving to find his friend.

Kisara continued to sob, ceasing to let go of Mahad's apprentice as she feared for the life of her husband. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to be captured? Why? In war, nothing is fair.


	87. Tears In the Rain

For the remainder of the day, Kisara remained in an apprehensive state, unable to think eloquently due to the recent capture of her husband. where he was or what conditions he was undergoing were unbeknownst to her, driving her insane. She sat in her room, continuously staring out the window for any sign that he would return, but to no avail. And of Kaiba, dear self-indulgent Kaiba... she felt a blazing disgust in her heart of the purest white. She wanted to see him hanged yet something within her wanted to show him mercy.

"How could he?" she silently sobbed to herself, restricting the tears that wished to pour from her blue eyes. The light from the sun reflected upon them, highlighting the soul of the legendary dragon of white as she stood there in placid combat, wishing to fight just to save her husband. "I won't let him die. I have to fight even if it means putting my own life on the line," she whispered before rushing out of the room.

Downstairs, Atem sat upon the throne of Timaeus. As usual, his two faithful magicians were at his sides while he sat contemplating the nature of what his next move would be.

"Mana, go deliver a message to Black Luster Soldier that we need more troops stationed around the northwestern border of the Dominion of the Beasts," he told Dark Magician Girl, whom nodded her head and darted to the armory upstairs, nearly bumping into Kisara, whom ran to the Pharaoh's presence, standing before him, folding her hands in devoted servitude.

"I want to take part in the misison to find my husband. This is so important to me and I can't stand not knowing where he is," she said, her voice adamant and more stern than he had ever heard it.

"Kisara, you know nothing about warfare and I fear that unless you are in your dragon form, you may not be strong enough to face hundreds of Zorc's fighters," the king explained wholeheartedly.

"Please, Pharaoh. I need to know where he is," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as her folded hands trembled.

"We don't even have a location yet. When we know, you'll be the first we'll tell," he smiled in sincerit, but she wasn't happy with it, turning away in tears and running out of the castle and into the woods where she buried her face against a tree, struggling to even so much as stand.

"Seth... I can't live without you. I need to know where you are..."

Back at the castle, Atem glanced to the Dark Magician, whom frowned, unsure of what to say. Kisara had lost her husband of three thousand years. Surely this wasn't going to be easy for her to take. It was like half of her heart had been ripped from her.

Upstairs, Jack and Yusei were in their room and they having sex. Jack felt his hands around his husband's toned ass cheeks. They were cheeks of the finest kind, so muscular and contagious to touch. There were no finer cheeks in all the universe, except for perhaps the cheeks of Jack Atlas himself. He thrusted his erection inside Yusei, whom let out a shout of eortic bliss.

"Jack motherfuckin' Atlas, give it all to me!"

"I intend to, Yusei. I intend to," Jack smiled, hitting his g-spot.

Yusei Fudo was on cloud nine...

Yugi was in a parlor, staring out a window as he sighed, worried about Seth. He almost felt as if it was his fault for not being there to help him. He felt that he needed to take more of an active, hands-on role in this war and within him was an uneasiness that shook his very soul as he saw others getting hurt or captured so frequently.

"Something bothering you, master?" came a soothing voice from behind.

Sighing, he glanced downward, debating about whether or not to reveal such a thing. Could it be taken as a sign of weakness? He wasn't sure. "You know me too well," he said, looking back at her.

Sitting cross-legged upon a sofa was Silent Magician. Her scepter was at her side a she rested in meditation, breathing deeply as she stared through her intense blue eyes at her master, whom was distressed. **[Author's Note: Her and Silent Swordsman are always in their "adult" forms because those are their true forms]**

"Don't blame yourself for anything. There's no use torturing oneself over the past, especially when the fault wasn't even yours, master," she replied - the words falling off her lips like a powder snow.

"I need to learn to stop feeling guilty for actions that aren't even mine. I'm not even the one making all the big decisions. Hell, I wonder how Atem must feel," he confided. She flashed him a supportive smile before he darted out of the room.

Yugi ran to main chamber to find Atem at his usual place. Sympathetically, he glanced to his husband, worried about Kisara and the toll that the recent tragedy was having upon her.

"Yugi, we're doing all we can to find him, but until then we must keep the faith," he told him, only to receive a sigh of discomfort.

Back outside, Kisara continued to cry as she walked through the woods. Praying in her thoughts, the rain began to pour, falling upon her and perfectly concealing her tears as she let it fall, literally drowning her and her misery over Seth while she tried not to imagine what torture he wa sliekly enduring under the ominous presence of Zorc. In a moment of weakness, she called out his name, longing for an answer that he knew she wouldn't get. At least not anytime soon...

"Seth!"


	88. Before the Capture

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I've been so busy. I was also trying to hold off for a while with the new movie about to come out. I'm planning a huge showdown between Yugi and Kaiba where they actually duel each other and I want to incorporate all the new monsters from the movie (comes out April 23!) and make sure their decks are upgraded...**

Yugi was walking through a halway in the Castle of the Legendary Knights. His subtle footsteps barely echoed down the long passage, blending with the darkness of the early morning for the dawn had not yet broken. As the castle slept, he was wide awake, much to his own dismay.

A bit disturbed, but somehow remaining calm, he found himself appehensive over a dream that his husband had the night prior. In the dream, Yugi was dueling an unseen opponenet, but it was as if he knew who said foe was, and he felt deeply for them. They were at some kind of arena, raised over what looked like a volcano's crater and sitting atop a throne and observing their fateful duel was none other than Bakura himself. He was laughing maniacally as Yugi and the other duelist were in tremendous pain. The dream ended before Atem could even realize who the other one was or who had won the duel.

Yugi grasped his deck tightly and held it against his heart. The spirits of all his monsters - well, most of them with the exceptions of a few like the Dark Magicians and Black Luster Soldier - were resting in their cards and he held them tightly, feeling their company. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind, almost startling him.

"Yugi, it's quite early... Why ae you not in bed with me?" asked Atem, whom was dressed in a black sleeping gown. His arms were crossed and he stood next to Yugi at the end of that hallway, staring out a window as the moon's light bathed their skin in its beauty.

"Just nervous," he answered.

"Nervous about what?"

"Just everything... There's so much to lose in all this and if Bakura really does come back, things are going to get really ugly and fast..."

"That's why we can't let him return, Yugi... Jaden and the others succeeded in stopping Nightshroud from obtaining the key in that remote. Without it, Zorc cannot find his old apostle. Relax, my dear," Atem said, caressing Yugi's arm before kissing his forehead. Yugi merely nodded, giving a half smile. "Together, we won't fall..."

At breakfast that morning, Yugi and Atem sat with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in the dining hall. The latter was chugging down a glass of chocolate milk and she was loving it. How she could be so light-hearted and enthuiastic in such dark times was such a surprise and shocker to all.

"Mana, mind your manners," the Dark Magician snapped, politely cutting a slice of bread.

"I love it though," she smiled as Kuriboh, whom was sitting next to her, began giggling. Ignoring her master, she turned her head to Lemon and Apple Magician Girls, who had both just sat down at the table, and began talking about how sexy Jack Atlas is. **[Author's Note: These two are new monsters being used by Yugi in the new movie Dark side of Dimensions. There's like 3 other magician girls too and the five of them are basically supposed to be like DMG's possy]**

It was then that Zane walked into the room, dressed in his usual attire, and he bowed before the Pharaoh. He wished to inform him of additional updates.

"We've recieved word that a village of Fairy duel spirits far to the east has just been set ablaze by Zorc and he's captured most of them and they will be sold into slavery," Zane said. Atem scowled and Yugi looked uneasy.

"Focus all intelligence possible on locating those innocents and rescuing them from whereever the Dark One has taken them," Atem ordered.

Zane nodded before smiling darkly. The words he was longing to say were just about to fall from his tongue like acid rain. "Also... Kaiba has been spotted nearby. Within a dozen miles or so, and our intelligence believes he may very well plan an attack on this castle soon. When such a thing happens, I anticipate being the one to impale his chest with my sword and to stake his lifeless body in front of this castle for all to see."

"When that happens, I'll be sure to give you the honor of doing it, Zane," the Pharaoh smiled as Hell Kiser left the room.

Something else that disturbed both Atem and Yugi was Kisara and all the turmoil she had gone through since her husband Seth had been captured. She was no longer safe at the castle and was transported to a bunker built in some nearby woods where she would spend most of her time. She spent so much time sobbing and didn't know if she would ever again see the one she loved. Dark Magician Girl and the other magician girls made frequent trips to see her at the underground bunker that was sanctified with magic Zorc could not touch, and they often spent the night with her, offering company.

"Kisara is constantly fearful of her life. Zorc and Kaiba want her power so badly," Atem whispered, worrying.

"That must be why Kaiba is currently in the vicinity. He wants to find a way to capture her for his own goals," Yugi added while meticulously stirring his tea.

Into the room came Mai and she was wearing he usual white corset and purple jacket. She helped herself to some scrambled eggs and pushed her ong, blonde hair back. "Morning, Yugi. How are you?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess. It feels so scary all the time," he confessed before Mai gave him a little punch in the shoulder.

"You gotta toughen up, Yugi. Keep your head above the water."

He nodded, acknowleding those words as turth. Soon, more of their friends joined them for breakfast and as usual, Dark Magician Girl blushed so noticeably when Jack Atlas entered the room.

"Damn, that Yusei's so lucky," she smiled, sipping her strawberry smoothie as Jack carried on a coversation with Jaden and Jesse.

Meanwhile, Kaiba stood alone somewhere in the woods not far from the castle. He longed to find kisara so that he could take her power and then he could use it to his advantage before running away with his new wife, Azura. With power like that of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he would be nearly unstoppable and even Zorc would fear him. Power aside, he didn't even care anymore and just wanted to be with his lover. **[Author's Note: Remember that I based a character off a real life card that was recently released as part of the Blue-Eyes archtype. It's called "Priestess With the Eyes of Blue" and there are other similar cards like "Priest With the Eyes of Blue," etc. and they're supposed to be like a cult that worships the BEWD. Azura is the name I gave her and she's Kisara's old friend. Technically, she's not an OC. I hate OCs, but saw the real life card an thought I could make somehting out of that]**

"If Zorc loses this war and they capture me, I'll surely be tried for war crimes and sent to Hell for it. And Im sure Hell Kaiser will convince the Pharaoh to let him be my punisher. That'll be ugly," Kaiba whispered to himself.

He was dressed in a white cloak and no longer flt particularly evil. He just wanted to run away with the woman he chose to be his wife, but first something needed to be done. Nothing else reallly mattered to him and he could already feel the erection beginning within his pants, caused by only thinking of Azura - the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue.

"I will find the girl whose dual identity is that of the dragon I used to call my own. She will give me what is rightfully mine and then... I'll run..."

Kaiba looked behind himself and there were some of Zorc's shadow warriors, holding a chained-up Seth. He was beaten and bruised badly and was almost unable to even so much as speak.

"I have the bait... When she sees you in trouble, she'll come and fall right into my hands," Kaiba smiled darkly. He gazed into the eyes of his counterpart, whom was moritified beyond words after ebing tortured by Zorc himself.

"Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Kisara..." he panted, barely able to muster the strength to do so.

Kaiba was indifferent and knew what had to be done for his own good. He would lure from hiding the girl with the eyes of blue. He would absolutely strip er of her power and make her and be gone like the wind. With a surve of virility, Kaiba thought of his wife and that he was doing this all for her. They would need this power to protect themselves both from Zorc and the Pharaoh. Whether or not she would approve of him doing this to her friend was, in his kind, unquestionable and she need not know of such an atrocity.

Seth, still hanging on for his life, stared Kaiba dead in the eyes, but he did not say anything. What was about to happen would be the end of his enslavement for sure because, after all, Kaiba did not care about him. Despite this, it would be the beginning of the end for Kisara.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	89. Kisara's Distress

Alone in her small bunker, Kisara sat, awaiting any word of the return of her husband Seth. she was troubled greatly by this travesty, desiring to help in any way she could for the sake of saving him from the menacing claws of the Dark One. Upon her bed, she rested her chin upon her knees and her back against the wall while she sighed, wondering about her friend Azura.

"She could be dead by now for all I know... And so could Seth," she said to herself, her voice cracking slightly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in came Dark Magician Girl. Floating in the air by her was the tiny Berry Magician Girl. They came to see the maiden with the eyes of blue and soothe her in this time of peril. The Dark Magician's apprentice sat down beside her and put her arm over her shoulder while Berry Magician Girl extended her arms to give Kisara a piece of cake she brought for her, but the blue-eyed girl just shook her head as her eyes watered. Now just wasn't the time to eat.

"It'll be okay, Kis... Don't worry. We'll get them back. Atem won't let Zorc get away with this."

"Oh, Mana. I wish it was that easy, but it never is. I might never see them again," she sobbed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry," Berry Magician Girl said, hugging Kisara as Dark Magician Girl joined in, wrapping their arms around her while she cried.

Just then, Dark Magician Girl's phone rang. It was her master.

"Master Mahad, what is it?"

"Mana, you need to report to the castle's entrance. Kaiaba is here and he has confronted Atem. We need you," he explained, sounding extremely serious.

The blonde magician gasped as she hung up. "Kaiba's in front of the castle!" she told her friend, whose eyes widened.

"He knows where Seth and Azura are!" Kisara exclaimed. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you have to stay here. This could be a trap. Kisara, promise me you'll stay here!" she pleaded.

Kisara nodded her head ashamedly as Dark Magician Girl prepared to leave the bunker and venture through the woods back to the castle. "Come on, Berry," she said as the tiny magician left the plate with cake on it upon a nightstand for Kisara, slamming the door and leaving the Seth's wife all to herself.

A few minutes later, the two of them got there and tey saw Atem standing at the foot of the draw bridge before the Castle of the Legendary Knights. A few duel spirit soldiers (Rude Kaiser, Swamp Battle Guard, Lava Battle Guard, and Celtic Guardian) were all surrounding him and pointing their weapons at Kaiba, whom was staring him down. Between them and Kaiba stood the Dark Magician, whom was dressed in a black robe with a large red ankh upon the torso, and he clutched his scepter tightly, prepared to defend against the intruder.

"When you threaten the Pharaoh, you threaten me!" he warned.

Kaiba stood, merely laughing. He looked at the magician and thought nothing of him. "Step aside and go play with your magic set, you fraud!"

"Mahad, we can't let him get away. We must contain him!" Atem shouted as Yugi arrived outside with more reinforcements including Summoned Skull, the Magician of Black Chaos and Pandora the red Dark Magician.

"Oh look, little Yugi has brought more fools for me to kill," Kaiba smiled as Dark and Berry Magician Girls arrived on the scene.

"Master, I'm here! Is Atem safe?" she shouted before scowling at the site of Kaiba.

"Tell us where Seth is!" Atem demanded as Yugi clutched his shoulders.

"You'll find out in time," Kaiba smiled, secetly wondering where Kisara is.

Little did they realize that she had left the bunker and was running through the woods, headed towards the castle. She would not miss this opportunity to confront the one who stole her lover from her.

"Kaiba, you made a big mistake by coming to this castle. I had thousands and thousands of soldiers inside it and with a single signal, I can have you incinerated," Atem swore.

"Yeah, what he said!" Dark Magician Gil interrupted, taking her place beside her master and stretching out her wand towards Kaiba, whom laughed at the site of it.

"You pathetic girl, you're nothing without your master holding your hand!" he laughed as she grinded her teeth. It was just then that Kisara arrived at the scene.

"Where's Seth?" she shouted.

"Kisara, no!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed, the fear resonating through her voice and rippling through the air. Kaiba merely smiled.

"Protect her!" Atem screamed, but it was too late and Kaiba grabbed her, putting her in a headlock and hlding her before the others as a ransom of sorts.

It was then that from behind some trees in the distance, some of Zorc's shadow warriors appeared and they had Seth, beaten and chained, exposed to everyone as Kisara screamed at the sight of her husband.

"Kisara!" he cried.

"Seth! What've they done to you?" she worried, trying to fight against kaiba's adamant hold, every cell in her body set ablaze with a fight-or-flight kind of vigor.

"She took the bait," Kaiba laughed as took hold of the necklace upon his neck, something given to him by Zorc, and he vanished with her. His shadow warriors, too, vanished, but Seth remained, and he fell to the ground in exhaustion as the others raced to his rescue.

"No!" Atem screamed as Dark Magician Girl sighed in failure. Kisara was gone.

The Dark Magician lowered his scepter and began to rub his forehead. He couldn't have attacked because no one knew what tricks or surprises Kaiba had that could have harmed them all. Walking over to Atem, he witnessed his horrified expression showcase before them all.

"She's gone," the Pharaoh muttered as a tear fell from Dark Magician Girl's eye.

"My wife..." Seth sobbed as his face reste dupon the cold, hard ground. Tears began streaming from eyes as he, the most brutal and ferocious of all Atem's priests, mourned for his wife.

"It'll be alright," Atem said, kneeling before him and caressing his back.

With the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon at his disposal, Kaiba was unpredictable and they all worried about what exactly he would do. This was not good at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	90. The Invitation

Everyone was standing in the main chamber of the Castle of the Legendary Knights after the tragic capture of Kisara by none other than Seto Kaiba himself. Atem rested his chin upon his fist as he paced back and forth, wondering how to act in such a drastic situation. Mahad had his hands upon his king's shoulders, trying to hold him in place and to calm him down, while his apprentice was standing with her hands in her face, doing her best to conceal the tears that fell from her eyes. Meanwhile, Yugi sighed before looking at the others to say what he had to say.

"If we wanna get Kisara back, we need to stop being so nervous and put our heads together," he said glancing over his shoulder to Seth, whom was being carried upon a stretcher by some random duel spirits that were taking him to the medical wing of the castle. "Now think, where would Kaiba take her."

"To Zorc's palace," answered his husband.

"Thats the obvious choice, but I almost feel like he has an ulterior motive here. He just seems so solitary and strange anymore," the King of Games pondered.

Lemon and Apple Magician Girls came over to pat their sobbing friend upon the back. She still had her hands in her face as she cried for her friend Kisara.

"Mana, we must trust that we can save her," Atem said, caressing her face.

"I know," she whimpered, finally removing her hands from her face as she swept them through her beautiful blonde hair and postured herself better, standing straight. "But it hurts so bad," she broke, once again succumbing to tears. "I told her to stay in the bunker. Why didn't she listen? It's not fair."

"Somebody say Kaiba's name?" came a bombastic voice from behind. It was Joey.

"Joey?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me..." he admitted with his hands in his jean pockets. He looked at Atem, whom observed him curiously. After kicking him out of the army, Atem almost wondered if he made the right decision. "I'm here and I wanna stay. I'm ready to be serious now," Joey said, asserting himself as he clenched his fist.

Yugi smiled and Atem gave a nod. "Welcome back, Joey," the Pharaoh said.

"Kaiba and I were married and I know him better than anyone does. I can help in this," he said.

"We trust you," Yugi smiled, taking his best friend by the hand.

"And we're here too," came a female voice from behind. It was Anzu and next to her was Serenity.

"We heard about how Kisara was captured earlier today and we came straight from Heaven to help," Joey explained as Serenity stood behind, smiling with her hands behind her back.

"You guys don't have to do this," Yugi said. "We know you're not fighters."

"That's about to change," Anzu replied as Serenity gave a nod.

"Serenity?" "Anzu?" came two unexpected voices from behind. They were Rebecca and Mai, whom both approached their wives with both fondness and care.

"We wanna fight too," Serenity said as Mai held her arms over her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. Mai, you've always been the strong one in the relationship and it's time I prove my worth," Serenity said before Mai kissed her on the forehead.

"Same here. I wanna help however I can," Anzu said as Rebecca merely pushed her glasses up her nose bridge and crossed her arms, grinning.

"I'm proud of you, Anzu," she told her wife and they broke into a hug.

"So, we're all here than," Yugi said.

"Not quite," came the pompous voice of Duke, whom strutted his way towards them all as Tristan walked behind him. Duke looked fabulous, as usual, and Tristan was actually not suffering from depression from his separation from his best friend Thunder Kid, anymore.

"How are we gonna save Kisara from Kaiba?" asked Anzu.

"Well, we might have to kill him," admitted Yugi with a sigh.

"That sounds fun," Joey added, curling his fists as his body became enraged over his ex-husband. "So... who's gonna face Kaiba?"

"Don't be a fool, Wheeler. There's only one cut out for the job and it's me!" asserted Jack Atlas, whom approached the scene. He pressed his pointed thumb against his chest and smiled pompously, showcasing his self pride. Behind him were Akiza and Yusei.

"Awe, it's blondie!" Joey shouted.

"If anyone deserves to face Kaiba, it's me," came another voice from behind. It was Zane and he stood with his arms crossed. Behind him were Jaden, Jesse, and Alexis. Hell Kaiser flashed a dark smile as he imagined himself beheading Kaiba.

"Looks like we have multiple volunteers," muttered Atem.

"You're all wrong cuz I'm gonna face Kaiba!" shouted Joey. "He's my ex-husband and I'm gonna be the one to finish him off!"

"You'll lose!" Anzu squealed as Rebecca shook her head.

"Way to be encuraging!" Joey retorted.

"She's right, Joey. If anyone's gonna duel Kaiba, they'll have to be the best of the best," Mai added.

"Atem's the one who should do it!" Tristan interrupted, actually speaking for once.

The Pharaoh blushed, a bit unsure of what to say. "I..."

"No, he shouldn't... If he is captured, there's too much to lose. That's why I'm gonna do it," Yugi said unexpectedly. Everyone paused in silence.

"Well, it makes sense. He is the King of Games," Anzu said.

"And he's beat Kaiba before," Duke added.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, where is this showdown even gonna take place?" Akiza asked.

Soner or later, Kaiba will show himself and we'll know where to go from there," Atem answered.

"But what if he doesn't? He already has Kisara and she's probably all he wanted," Anzu asked.

Atem made a grunting sound of disappointment. It was true that they could never see Kaiba again. For all they knew, he would sit safely in Zorc's castle and force Kisara to destroy the entire world and he'd never have to even so much as lift a finger. That was definitely within his nature. It was then that an unexpected message arrived.

Ishizu came running into the room and she was holding an envelope. Panting, she gave it to the Pharaoh and he opened it wearily. Upon reading it, his eyes widened. "It's from Kaiba," he gasped.

"What's it say?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"He wants us to meet him atop a distant mountain's peak... and he said for Yugi to bring his deck..."

"I guess he does wanna duel me, but why?" Yugi asked, raising a brow.

"Because you're his greatest rival. He wants to beat you in a duel and showcase the might of the dragon he thinks is his," Ishizu answered.

Yugi swallowed heavily and took one look at his deck, which he pressed against his chest firmly, before he glanced to Atem, whom nodded, and than to all his friends, whom stared at him with trust and confidence. He was going to face Kaiba and this was going to be a duel unlike any other.

**COMING SOON: Yugi Vs. Kaiba. I've been waiting months to write this. It's gonna be a really long duel that will take multiple chapters and now tha tthe movie is out and we know what their upgraded decks look like, this can be done. I'm gonna try to have Part 1 of it up by tomorrow. As always, please review! I work so hard on this for you guys! and be detailed!**


	91. Yugi vs Kaiba: Part 1

At their cabin, Kaiba readied his deck away from the eyes of his newlywed wife, whom was laying in their bedroom. Just as he was about to leave after completing his deck, she stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, so reminiscent of Kisara, but more assertive and sure of herself.

"I have an errand to run, but I'll be back by nightfall," he said, kissing her on the lips before he left the cabin and began his journey to the mountsain peak where he would face his rival.

Yugi and his friends flew to a faraway mountain. They landed just below its peak. All they could see around them for miles and miles were rugged and frozen mountains that seemed to go on unceasingly. Brisk winds blew upon them, sweeping snow in their wake as they looked at the ancient stone stairs that seemed to lead to the mountain's peak. Upward they went.

"Its so cold," said Anzu, shivering as she pulled her arms together tightly. She could see her breath as she exhaled.

"Should've dressed warmer, darling," Jack hissed, pulling his white trench coat together.

"I'm gonna be a popsicle by the time we're done here!" Joey added.

"That makes two of us," Jaden said as Jesse tightened a scarf around his neck.

Behind them, Zane walked without saying a word. His arms were crossed, but the cold didn't bother him. In fact, he liked it because the discomfort tested his endurance and made him feel alive.

Everyone climbed the long staircase that went up to the peak. It was surprisingly flat and it was paved in stone, almost like an arena, and at its other side stood none other than Seto Kaiba himself. He was in a silver trench coat not unlike the one he frequently wore in life as the CEO of his corporation. Without saying a word, he looked at all of them sternly as the wind swept through his brown hair. He looked incredibly handsome as he stood there, awaiting his rival.

"Where's Kisara?" shouted Yugi.

Silently, Kaiba held up his deck and the card at its very front was none other than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He had sealed her in a card and she was to be his slave, but for him, this duel meant much more than just utilizing the power of a dragon. This was about Kaiba beating his lifelong rival and taking the glory he believed was always meant for him and him alone.

"I'm ready when you are, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, readying his duel disk.

"Let the games begin," Kaiba responded.

"If I win, you have to set Kisara free!" Yugi shouted, offering the terms of his side.

"I want nothing from you except for the title that is rightfully mine!" Kaiba shouted, finally showcasing anger.

For a moment, the two of them stood there, glaring at one another with acrimony so fierce, so intense... The tension between them was boiling like a caulfron over a fire and it was about explode into something greater and much more dangerous. The duel for the fate of the maiden with the eyes of blue was about to commence and nothing could stop it, even if something tried to...

"Duel!" shouted both simultaneously.

"I'll go first!" began Kaiba after he shuffled his deck and shoved it in his duel disk. "I'll start by playing X-Head Cannon and two cards face down. Go, Yugi!"

The King of Games drew after his deck was shuffled. He looked at his hand and what was in it. Flashing a smile, he grasped a card and knew he could overrule his foe. "I play Celtic Guard of Noble Arms!" **[Author's Note: This is the upgraded version of Celtic Guardian]** and with that, the blonde warrior clad in green appeared upon the field, drawing his sword. With 2,100 attack points, it vehemently gazed upon its foe and prepared to assault.

"Attack me already, you fool," Kaiba whispered to himself.

"I probably should avoid attacking for the sake of those face down cards of his," he whispered to himself after momentarily staring at the two face downs. "I play two face down cards of my own and I'll end my turn!" he declared as Kaiba's smile transitioned into disappointment.

"Stalling... How pathetic, Yugi. This time, I'll take back my crown and you'll regret ever agreeing to this challenge!" Drawing, he scowled. "I play Sword Stalker!" **[Author's Note: In real life, he has five stars and requires one tribute, but in this he's only gonna have four so a tribute is not necessary] **and with that, the large purple creature appeared on the field, displaying its massive blade. Having only 2,000 attack points, it still paled in comparison to Yugi's creature.

At the sidelines, Yugis friends were standing...

"That thing can't beat Yugi. It only has 2,000 points," observed Serenity.

"Yeah, but if I know Kaiba, and believe me, I know him in more ways than one... He has something up his sleeve," said Joey.

"Kick his ass, Yugi!" Mai shouted as Rebecca threw her fist in the air.

"Go on and attack me, you fool!" Kaiba whispered to himself, grinding his teeth together.

"My move! I play Silent Swordsman in attack mode," and the tall, muscular swordsman in the long, white trench coat appeared upon the field, grasping his deadly blade. **[Author's Note: In the show, he and Silent Magician were Level Monsters and they had the weak Level 1 version where they were childlike and small, and as they grew in strength via their effects, Yugi was able to summon their "upgraded" or "true" forms, which were like Level 5 (when they were tall and adult-like and strong). In the real-life card game, they are releasing upgraded versions of both that aren't Level Monsters. So, they'll each just be a single card that begins at 1,000 attack points and gains 500 with each passing turn and they're in their "adult" forms from the start. In this, for the sake of it being less complicated, we're going to use these new versions where they're in their "adult" forms from the start and just gain 500 each turn. The "adult" forms are their true forms, so just forget the "child" forms even exist]**

"Yeah, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"I'm going to attack Swordstalker with Celtic Guard of Noble Arms!" and as the green-clad warrior began charging at the purple menace, Kaiba smirked.

"Not so fast, Yugi! I activate my Ring of Destruction. When this card is activated, I can destroy one of your monsters and we both take damage equal to its attack points!" he laughed as a ring with numerous grenades tied to it threw itself around Celtic Guard of Noble Arms' Neck.

"That's what you think, Kaiba! Activate face down - Dimension Guardian! With this trap card, I can save my creature and he is unable to be destroyed by card effects or by battle. My guardian is here to stay!" and with that, Kaiba's trap was nulled and the ring vanished. "Go, destroy Swordstalker!" and he did just that, striking Kaiba's beast with his sword, causing him to vanish. Kaiba's life points went down to 3,900.

**Kaiba: 3,900 Yugi: 4,000**

"He's in the lead!" shouted Tristan.

"Go ,Yugi!" Anzu added.

"And don't even think I'm finished just yet, Kaiba. Activate quick-play spell - Silent Sword! This spell card allows Silent Swordsman to gain 1,500 attack and he's now at 2,500! I attack your X-Head Cannon with him."

"I activate Card Guard! This quick-play allows me to discard one card and a monter I played can't be destroyed by battle this turn," Kaiba spat.

"Damn it," Yugi wispered to himself as a barrier appeared before X-Head Cannon. "He's going to try to bring out its counterparts and summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon and I have to stop him."

"Are you finished yet?"

"Your, move..."

"Alright! I summon Y-Dragon Cannon!" and a red pterodactyl-like machine appeared upon the field. "I activate their special abilities and can fuse them together without a polymerization card to form XY-Dragon Cannon with 2,200 attack points!"

"Well done, Kaiba, but its still weaker than my Swordsman," Yugi interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. I'm activating its special ability. I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field and I choose your Dimension Guardian trap card, so now your Celtic friend is vulnerable! Attack him, my machine!" and a huge blast of energy came from XY-Dragon Cannon's mouth and Celtic Guard of Noble Arms vanished.

**Kaiba: 3,900 Yugi: 3,900**

"Kaiba, you haven't weakened me at all. My Silent Swordsman still has 3,000 attack points and is growing stronger every turn."

"We'll see, Yugi... Now, I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, I have to stop him from bringing out his third machine and fusing it with that thing... How am I gonna do this?" thought Yugi to himself. "Kaiba, I'm going to attack your Dragon Cannon with Silent Swordsman! Go!"

"Just as I wanted... Go, trap card!" and with that, his face down card arose and it was Counter Gate. "This card allows me to negate your attack and draw one card... and I just drew exactly what I needed."

"Very well, Kaiba. I play one card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Z-Metal Tank and fuse it with my XY-Dragon Cannon to bring out the ultimate XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" and the third machine attached itself to the other two and the beast Yugi feared was brought about. "Now, I activate its special ability and discard one card to destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose Silent Swordsman!" and so, the giant machine launched a huge blast at Yugi's warrior and he vanished. "Now, I can attack your life points directly for 2,800 points of damage!"

"Yugi!" Joey shouted.

Suddenly, Silent Swordsman reappeared on the field...

"What is this?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Per the cost of a thousand life points, I activated my face down trap card, Mirage Ruler. I can use this card when all my monsters are destroyed in one turn. It brings them back and I regain whatever life points I lost since the turn's beginning," Yugi explained.

Kaiba's fists clenched as his teeth ground against each other.

"Are you finished yet, Kaiba?"

"Just go..."

"My move!" began Yugi. "I play Pot of Greed and can draw two new cards. I'll then summon Curse of Dragonfire!" **[Author's Note: This is an upgraded version of Curse of Dragon. The real-life card is five stars and requires a tribute, but for the sake of this, I'm going to pretend it ahs the special ability to be special summoned without a tribute] **and the dark yellow dragon appeared upon the field, roaring at the sky with its high-pitched screech. "I'll attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon with my Swordsman, whom has 3,500 attack points to your beast's 2,800. Go, Silent Swordsman, and show no mercy!" and he leapt into the air with his trench coat rippling in the wind, slashing Kaiba's creature and causing it to vanish.

**Kaiba: 3,200 Yugi: 2,900**

"Don't think you'll get away with this, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted.

"I already have. Now, Curse of Dragonfire, attack his life points directly!" and the dragon unleashed a huge stream of fire towards Kaiba and caused his life points to drop by 2,000.

**Kaiba: 1,200 Yugi: 2,900**

"Well done, Yugi," smiled Jack from the sidelines as Anzu and Serenity waved their hands in the air, cheering happily.

"Yugi, this is not the end! Do you hear me?" Kaiba screamed.

"I end my turn, Kaiba..."

"I draw! I play Card of Sanctity and we're both able to draw until we're each holding six cards. Now, I play two cards face down and summon one monster in face down defense mode!"

"He's getting desperate," said Duke from the sidelines.

"Not necessarily. He might be trying to trick Yugi for all we know," said Rebecca.

"Yugi, be careful of those face down cards!" Joey shouted.

Yugi drew, playing two face down cards before ordering Curse of Dragonfire to attack.

"Yugi, you fool! I activate my quick-play spell card to destroy one of your face down cards. Go, Mystical Space Typhoon, and I chooose the card on the right." It was Spell-Shattering Arrows, a very useful card that could've saved Yugi from a trap or spell that destroyed his monsters. "Next, I'll activate my trap card. Go, Mirror Force!" and a massive mirror-like barrier appeared before Enraged Battle Ox and Curse of Dragonfire's attack backfired and destroyed all of Yugi's face up monsters, including itself and Silent Swordsman.

"No!" Anzu shouted as Yugi's two powerhouses disappeared and Jaden began clasping his hands together nervously.

"Yugi, you had the lead!" Joey shouted.

"I end my turn, Kaiba," Yugi nodded gracefully.

"Now, this should be easy... First, I'll play Kaiser Sea Horse" and said monster appeared. He was muscular and coated in blackish purple armor as he pointed his spear towards Yugi. "Go, Enraged Battle Ox! Attack his face down monster!"

With a grin, Yugi revealed said monster and it was none other than Marshmallon. The pink blob of a monster merely stretched when Enraged Battle Ox struck it, re-configuring itself to normal without a scratch. Kaiba's life points suddenly dropped by a thousand.

**Kaiba: 200 Yugi: 2,900**

"What is that pink thing doing on the field!" Kaiba screamed acrimoniously.

"Marshmallon, when in defense mode, cannot be destroyed by battle and whenever it's attack, its attacker takes 1,000 points of damaged," explained Yugi as he gave a thumbs up to his pink monster, whom smiled back at him.

"I won't be mocked by something as pathetic as a dessert topping!" Kaiba shouted.

"And what makes it even better is he can't be destroyed by battle," Yugi explained further.

"Yugi, this isn't the end. This duel is far from over! I lay three face down cards and end my turn."

**PLEASE REVIEW! BE DETAILED!**


	92. Yugi vs Kaiba: Part 2

"Alright,Yugi prepare to meet your end. I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse, activating his special ability to count as two tributes for a light-attribute monster. And I summon my greatest beast! Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" and the massive dragon of white appeared upon the field, roaring triumphantly, but despite this, Yugi could sense its true emotions. It was crying out for a savior to lift it from the dark spell Kaiba had put upon it for the sake of enslaving it.

"Kisara..." Yugi sighed. He could hear the dragon calling out.

"Save me, Yugi!"

"And don't get used to your little friend! He's not going to be able to protect you any longer because I activate Burst Stream of Destruction and since Blue-Eyes is on the field, I can destroy every monster you control, but I can't attack this turn." Blue-Eyes unleashed white lightning from its mouth and Marshmallon disappeared from the field, leaving Yugi defenseless. "Next turn, you're finished, Yugi."

"I draw! First, I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light! You can't attack for three turns, Kaiba. Now, I'll summon to the field Apple Magician Girl! And then I'll play the spell card Dark Magic Veil to bring out someone that can defeat your dragon and set her free, Kaiba! First, I must pay 1,000 life points before the magic begins!"

**Kaiba: 200 Yugi: 1,900**

A ray of black energy shot from the sky and from it came a magician that initally seemed all too familiar and predictable, but this time, something was different about him. Instead of black and violet , he was clad in ardent red and his hair was long and white.

"Nice to see your magician's got a new outfit, Yugi, but this is so predictable," Kaiba spat.

"Kaiba, if you payed any attention, you'd realize that this isn't the Dark Magician you've come to know and fear, but rather a different one. This is not Mahad. This is his old rival, Pandora. **[Author's Note: Remember how many chapters ago, I included the thing with Arkana and how he enslaved the red Dark Magician and forced him to serve Zorc, but then Yugi freed him and he gave his allegiance to him? Well, here he is. In the anime/manga, it was made clear that the red Dark Magician Arkana used is NOT the same person as Yugi's Dark Magician (Mahad). For the sake of distinguishing him from Mahad, I named him Pandora (which ironically is Arkana's name in the original Japanese, but since we're going by English names for the most part (with the exception of like Anzu/Tea) in this story... I just decided to call the red Dark Magician Pandora...]**

"How nice... Another magician for me to hate," Kaiba scowled. "It doesnt matter. I'll destroy him just like I will all your other monsters."

"You wish, Kaiba... Your Blue-Eyes will be finished soon. I'm placing my faith in this new friend and I'm sure he is more than capable of standing up to that dragon," Yugi said, smiling at the red Dark Magician, whom smiled back. "But for now, I end my turn."

"I can't do anything, so I'll pass..." Kaiba said.

"Alright, say goodbye to Kisara, Kaiba. I play the spell card Magic Formula, which increases my magician's attack by 500 points, and also the spell card Thousand Knives. When I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can activate this and it will let me destroy one monster you have and I choose Blue-Eyes!"

Kaiba's eyes widened as his heartbeat increased.

Many knives conjured before the red Dark Magician and they went spiraling at the dragon, making it disappear.

"Kisara, know that you'll be free soon," Yugi whispered to himself.

"I activate Polymreaction! Whenever one of my monsters is destroyed by a spell card, I can play this and destroy one monster you control. Bye bye, Dark Magician!" and Pandora disappeared with Magic Formula and per it's effect, Yugi gained a 1,000 life points.

"It makes no difference, Kaiba! I still have my Apple Magician Girl and she'll be your undoing. Go, attack him now!"

"Not, so fast, Yugi! I activate my last trap card, Zero Gravity, and it switches all monsters on the field to the opposite position that they're in, so your girlfriend's now in defense mode and can't attack!"

Yugi smirked as Joey began a tirade. "That was a cheap trick, Kaiba! He was about to beat you!"

Glancing over, Kaiba merely smirked as he looked at his former husband. "Hey Wheeler, go stick your tiny dick up some one's ass."

"Why... you!" Joey began shouting before his sister-in-law and Jesse held him back.

"Easy, Joey. You don't know what Kaiba's capable of. For all we know, he might run away and we'll never see Kisara again," Mai warned, restraining him.

"Your move, Kaiba..."

"Since I can't attack due to your pesky swords, I'm going to play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards. I'll play two cards face down and then the spell Emergency Provisions. I can send to the graveyard the two cards I just played and gain two thousand life points, so I'm still in this! Lastly, I'm going to play this card and I think she'll be quite familiar to you..."

**Kaiba: 2,200 Yugi: 2,900**

After she felt her soul transported from one card to another, a beautiful young woman with hair, white as snow, and eyes, blue as water, appeared before them all. The card was Maiden With the Eyes of Blue and when she looked at Yugi, there were tears in those eyes.

"Kisara?" Yugi asked.

"Help me, Yugi!" she cried as Kaiba scowled at her and told her to shut up.

"Go ahead and harm her if you dare. She's not in her dragon form now, so I'm sure it'll be quite painful if you launch an attack on her," he taunted, shrugging his shoulders as his blue eyes complimented hers in some peculiar way.

"I can't believe you're putting me in this position, Kaiba... But I have to do what is best.

"Your move..." Kaiba smiled.

Yugi drew and he smiled. "I sacrifice Apple Magician Girl to summon this!" and with that, she disappeared and in her place appeared a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes. It was Dark Magician Girl.

"Kisara!" she cried as she saw her friend, standing helpless and worried.

"Mana?" Kisara cried out. "Do what you have to do to win!"

The Dark Magician's apprentice glanced back at Yugi with an apprehensive expression. "We can't hurt her, can we?"

"Mana, we have to put emotions aside and do whatever it takes to win," he replied and she nodded. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw and play the spell card Double Edged Sword. I can special summon one level seven or lower monster from my deck, but you're allowed to do the same, but they cannot activate their effects on the first turn they are on the field and they must do battle with one another, Yugi. So choose wisely."

"I choose Pandemic Dragon!" and a giant blue dragon with massive wings in the shape of bio-hazard sign appeared on the field.

"I choose Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning **[Author's Note: This is an upgraded version of Summoned Skull]**. He appeared, growling as he held out his fists.

Coincidentally, both monsters had the same attack points and collided, defeating one another. Yugi and Kaiba both expressed disappointment at the defeat of their monsters.

Per his turn, Yugi drew, but chose not to make a move. Kaiba anticipated his turn.

"Foremost I draw and I play Lord of Dragons and when he's on the field, dragons can't be targeted by card effects. I also play the spell card De-Spell and get rid of your swords of Revealing Light, so now I can attack... I'll also play Flute of Summoning Dragons and you know what that means. I can call forth my other two Blue-Eyes from my deck!" he laughed as he played them and Kisara suddenly felt her consciousness rip into three directions as the other two dragons appeared before her.

"That's gotta be uncomfortable for her," Joey said as Tristan nodded his head.

"I'll say," Jaden added.

"Now, I'll activate the special effect of a monster in my extra deck! I can fuse together my two dragons to call forth Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Suddenly, the two fused together into a two-headed dragon that roared before Yugi as the blonde spellcaster infront of him, gripped her wand, prepared to defend. "This dragon can't be destroyed by battle and it can make two attacks in one turn and if it does battle with a monster, said monster is banished at the end of the turn, so say goodbye to your title, Yugi!"

He ordered the dragon to attack and when he did, it shot white lightning at Dark Magician Girl, but not before Yugi could react. "Go, trap card - Magical Pigeon!" and she suddenly transformed into a pigeon and flew away as the blast devastated the arena.

"What is this nonsense?" Kaiba screamed as Yugi chuckled.

"This trap card is exclusively for Dark Magician Girl and it saved her from your attack. And since, they technically didn't do battle, she won't be banished," Yugi explained as she reapppeared on the field before him, wagging her finger at Kaiba.

"Your move..." Kaiba cursed.

"Alright... Perfect!" I play the spell card, Dark Magic Circle." A giant circle with many magical runes carved into it appeared before Yugi. "When this is activated, I can look at the top three cards of my deck and if they are a Dark Magician or list the name Dark Magician in their text, I can add them to my hand and what do we have here... I drew the spell cards Dark Magic Curtain, Black Burning Magic Attack, and Dedication Through Light and Darkness."

"Big deal!Kaiba shouted, trying to sound tough.

"Oh, it's a very big deal," Yugi replied. "I play Dark Magic Curtain and bring forth my most trusted servant! Come forth, Dark Magician!" and with that, the long, red curtain appeared upon the field and from it came him. Donning his tight, black armor, he clenched his scepter tightly and glared at their foes before them both.

** Kaiba: 2,200 Yugi: 1,450**

"Master Mahad!" Dark Magician Girl smiled widely.

"Focus, Mana... We have a mission to complete," he said, not taking his eyes off Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon.

"I can't play Black Burning Magic yet... If I do, since I'm destroying a monster with a card effect, he could activate Polymreaction from the graveyard and destroy Mahad by banishing it and I need him on the field for now. When he does try to use that trick, I'll be ready..." Yugi thought to himself before shouting "And by the effect of the circle, since I summoned Dark Magician, I can banish one of your monsters from play and I choose Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" and with that, it disappeared.

"Go, Yugi!" Rebecca shouted as Zane stood still as a soldier, observing the duel.

"Now Mahad, attack the Maiden With the Eyes of Blue!" Yugi ordered, wishing to spare his apprentice the horror of attacking her good friend.

"Dark magic attack!" he shouted as he rose into the air and from his scepter unleashed the deadly blast. Kisara closed her eyes in fear, but Kaiba activated her effect.

"When the Maiden With the eyes of Blue is attacked, I can end the battle phase and switch her to defense mode and special summon one Blue-Eyes from my graveyard!"

Kisara felt her consciousness split once again and the dragon apppeared upon the field.

"It matters not... I play the spell card Black Burning Magic Attack. Since both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are together on the field, I can destroy every card you have in play!" Both magicians held out their scepters and from them burst rays of dark energy that swarmed the field, creating dark firework-like aesthetics.

"He's gonna win! Hahaha!" Joey cheered.

"Now that the Maiden card is out of the way, he can't use her to bring back the dragons... I've got this duel in my favor," whispered Yugi to himself.

"Since you destroyed a monster with a spell card, I can acitvate the effect of my Polymereaction from my graveyard and banish it to destroy one of your cards!Since you are probably going to attack with her next and deplete my life points, get rid of Dark Magician Girl!"

"Bye, Yugi!" she squealed as she disappeared from site.

"She'll be back," Yugi said as he ended his turn, placing one card face down.

"Yugi, prepare to suffer at my hands. I draw! Excellent... I play the card that will be your end. This beast is even more powerful that Blue-Eyes! First, I must banish one light and one dark monster from my graveyard and so I'll banish Kaiser Sea Horse and Swordstalker to summon this: Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End! You're finished, Yugi!"

The massive green dragon with the silver lining around his body and the long orange hair protruding from the back of his head appeared on the field and it was gargantuan. It roared ferociously, sending terror down everyone's spines with the exception of Kaiba, of course.

"What's... that?" Serenity asked, a bit shaken.

"A monster way to powerful for someone like Kaiba to control," Jack answered.

"With 3,000 attack, your magician is finished, Yugi! And if you do somehow manage to evade my attack, I'll activate its special ability and destroy every other card on the field and in our hands and make you take 300 points of damage for each and since we only have three cards on the field and you have one in your hand while I have none, you'll be down to zero points!"

"Brace yourself, Mahad. This one is gonna be hard to take down..."

With those words, the Dark Magician readied himself for battle.

"My dragon, destroy his magician!"

"Go, quick-play spell card - Dedication Through Light and Darkness! By playing this card, I must sacrifice my Dark Magician and then I can bring out the ultimate of all the Dark Magicians! Come forth, Dark Magician of Chaos!" **[This is the upgraded version of the Magician of Black Chaos. This form is an effect monster instead of a ritual and it has an amazing effect]**

From thin air, rays of light and darkness both shot down from the sky, intertwining in a terrifying yet majestic manner and from the gates of chaos, came the ruler of insanity himself. He appeared, holding his long and black scepter, as his tight, black clothing conformed to his body stature, tall and broad, as his long, black hair hung down to his waist. He opened his eyes and faced Kaiba's dragon without fear. Since the dragon's attack target, the Dark Magician, was no longer there, the attack was canceled.

"He's sexy," Duke said as Tristan frowned.

"He only has 2,800 attack points. He's too weak!" Kaiba snapped.

"You've overlooked his effect, Kaiba! I can bring back one spell or trap card **[Author's Note: In real life, it's only able to bring back a spell, but for the sake of this I'm making it so it can bring back a trap too and that you can instantly activate it]** from my graveyard and the card I'm choosing is Dimension Guardian!"

"What?" Kaiba scowled.

"Now, my magician is fully protected and can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect. Good luck, Kaiba!"

"I'll just activate my dragon's effect and destroy both that trap and your magician with my dragon's effect! Damn you, Yugi!"

The dragon began to charge up a blast of energy but not before Yugi could stop it. "I discard from my hand Clear Kuriboh!" and the purple, little fur ball briefly appeared upon the field, giggling, before disappearing. It saved Yugi because due to its effect, it canceled out all damage, Yugi would've taken.

"Damn it, Yugi!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	93. Yugi vs Kaiba: Part 3

"My move!" Yugi shouted. He held his hand upon his deck and knew that he had to draw the right card or this could all be over. _"Heart of the cards, guide me..."_

"Yugi, we believe in you!" Anzu shouted.

"I activate the effect of Dark Magic Circle and with it I look at the top three cards of my deck and if I draw any Dark Magicians or the a card that lists Dark Magician in its text, I can add it to my hand! I've drawn Dark Magic Attack and Magic Expansion and what this second card does is allow me to activate in sequence one or more of the effects listed on it, depending on how many Dark MagiciansI have in the graveyard **[Author's Note: and this includes Dark Magician Girl]**. And I have three! So, I am allowed to activate all three effects listed upon the card. First, one spellcaster monster I have on the field gains 1,000 attack, so Chaos Mage's attack increases from 2,800 to 3,800! Second, spells and traps as well as monster effects I activate this turn cannot be countered by anything you might try to activate, and lastly my magician is unaffected by any of your card effects! You're finished, Kaiba!"

"Never!" Kaiba swore.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Chaos Emperor Dragon! Chaos Scepter Inferno!" and the magician rose into the air, slamming down his scepter upon the ground as a massive shockwave of dark magic erupted out of it like cannon fire and engulfed Kaiba's dragon. It was finished.

**Kaiba: 1,400 Yugi: 1,450**

"I can't lose this... This is about my pride. This is about being the best after all these years... This is about being strong for myself and my wife..." Kaiba muttered to himself, finally drawing. "Yugi," he screamed. "You've met your end! I activate the ritual spell card Chaos Form and with it, I can banish one of my Blue-Eyes from my graveyard and special summon my ultimate beast!" Come forth, Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon! **[Author's Note: In the rules, you're only allowed to summon a ritual monster if it's in your hand, but for the sake of this, I'm going to make it so this card allows you to summon it from your deck as well].**

A massive, blue dragon coated in thick armor that was twice the size of the regular Blue-Eyes appeared upon the field and it frightened everyone. It seemed so unstoppable and with 4,000 attack points and absolute immunity to any card effect that could destroy it, it just seemed too good to beat.

"There's no way you'll overcome this, Yugi! There's just no way!" Kaiba smirked.

"Remember, Kaiba: My magician can't be destroyed by battle thanks to my trap card that's in play."

"I'm still going to attack you for 200 life points!" and the massive dragon did that, unleashing countless jets of blue light from its body, striking the Dark Magician of Chaos, whom barely held on.

**Kaiba: 1,400 Yugi: 1,250**

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," the magician replied, panting heavily.

"Yugi, just surrender now!" Kaiba laughed. "I end my turn!"

"Dark Magic Circle was destroyed by the effect of that other dragon," Yugi thought to himself. "I switch my magician to defense mode and end my turn!" he shouted.

"Typical. You're just stalling for time since you know I can't destroy that magician yet. I play Vorse Raider in defense mode and end my turn!"

Yugi drew and it was Silent Magician. "I play one monster and one other card in face down defense mode and end my turn!"

"Stop stalling and just surrender! I'll destroy your defense position monster with Blue-Eyes because it does double piercing damge! Go!"

First, I switch my Silent Magician into attack mode and activate my trap, Soul Shield! I can pay half my life points to save her from this attack!" said Yugi as the magician revealed herself, standing tall and gripping her scepter as she stood alongside the Dark Magician of Chaos. A barrier formed over her that blocked the assault. "Kaiba, this is the end for you! I play my spell card Card of Sanctity and we both draw until we're each holding six cards. You just picked up five new cards and my magician's effect gives her 500 points for each! She now has 3,500 attack points and next turn, she'll be equal to your dragon."

**Kaiba: 1,400 Yugi: 625**

"Also Kaiba, I'll set one card face down and summon Choco Magician Girl in defense mode." The magician girl with the green, long hair and the blue mini skirt appeared on the field.

"Maybe when I'm done with you, I can flip her skirt," smiled Kaiba as she put her hands on her hips and scowled at him in response. "My move," he shouted as he drew and Silent Magician gained 500 attack points, finally making her equal to his dragon. Suddenly, he began laughing. "Yugi, I'll defeat you by my own will! I won't be let you beat me again! Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon, attack Silent Magician now!"

"Why?" Yugi gasped.

"What's he up to?" asked Joey skeptically.

"Probably not something good," Alexis said.

The dragon began glowing ardent blue as it unleashed from itself countless rays of blue light that collided with Silent Magician's retaliation. She charged her scepter profoundly and unleashed a massive white barrage of energy from it, and in the end, both beasts succumbed to one another's blasts and both disappeared.

"Why'd he destroy his best monster?" Joey wanted to know.

"Something's not right about this," Akiza said.

"Kaiba, what are you planning?" Yugi demanded over the sound of his manical laughter.

Light snow was falling upon the arena as Kaiba slapped a card down upon his duel disk. Suddenly, a new creature appeared and it looked like Blue-Eyes but much thinner and more angelic. "Meet Deep-Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted through his laughter. "For every dragon monster in my graveyard with a different name, you take 600 points of damage and I have more than enough to deplete your life points!"

"Yugi!" Anzu screamed.

"Activate trap card - Reduction Barrier! When I activate this trap card, I can reduce my life points to 100 and I'll take no damage from you this turn!" Yugi declared as Kaiba growled under his breath.

"I can choose one Blue-Eyes monster in my graveyard and my new beast's attack becomes the same as that and guess who I choose? Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon! My new beast has 4,000 attack!"

"4,000 attack?" Yusei gasped.

"How's Yugi gonna pull himself outta this one with only 100 life points?" Duke shrieked.

"He'll pull through! He always does!" Joey enthused.

"First, I'm going to activate the effect of Choco Magician Girl and discard one spellcaster monster from my hand, so goodbye to Lemon Magician Girl! I can now draw one card... Perfect! I'll set this card face down and play this spell card, Illusion Magic. I can add 2 Dark Magicians from my graveyard to my hand and I'll sacrifice Choco Magician Girl to summon Dark Magician Girl before I play Sage's Stone, which allows me to sumon from my hand Dark Magician! Now, I'm going to activate my face down trap card, Level Returner! I can decrease the level of one of my monsters by up to two and I'm going to decrease Dark Magician of haos' level down one and so now it's seven..."

"What is this? Make your move already!" Kaiba demanded.

"Patience, Kaiba! Now, I'm going to build the overlay network with Dark Magician and the Dark Magician of Chaos to XYZ summon Evon Void Magician!" **[Author's Note: This is an upgrade of Dark Magician that was recently released in the real-life card game] **Ebon Ilusion Magician appeared upon the field and he pointed his scepter directly at Deep-Eyes White Dragon. His black robes blew in the brisk winds as he awaited his master to command him.

"Every time ya think he's gonna lose, Yugi just turns it around and amazes everyone," Joey smiled.

"First, I'm going to detach an XYZ material from him and activate his effect, which lets me activate a trap card from my hand! I play Reflecting Upon the Destruction Sword and with it, I can discard one Destruction Sword card from my hand and I choose Wizard Buster Destruction Sword. I can now special summon from my deck Buster Blader!" and the muscular warrior, clad in metal armor appeared, firmly clenching his mighty blade. "I have yet to normal summon this turna nd so I'm going to summon Dragon Buster Destruction Sword!"

"Ugh," hissed Kaiba.

A massive sword appeared upon the field. "Now, I'm going to tune it with my Buster Blader to Synchro summon Buster Dragon!" Rays of black and golden energy erupted and a massive dark white dragon with two sets of legs and a set of arms appeared before them all. "I can activate his special ability and bring Buster Blader back from the graveyard and then I'll play my final spell card, Destruction Swordsman Fusion. I can fuse Buster Blader with one dragon-type monster to form Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

The two monsters fused together and from the combination came a muscular warrior, not unlike Dark Paladin, that was clad in white and dark purple armor and carrying a massive blade. This, Buster Blader's ultimate form, stared down Deep-Eyes White Dragon as Kaiba scowled.

"Yugi's gonna win!" Joey cheered.

"My swordsman gains 1,000 attack for every dragon monster on your side of the field and in your graveyard. Kaiba, this is the end. There are five dragons on your side of the field and in your graveyard and two that are banished. My swordsman gains 6,000 attack points and is now at 8,800. Buster Blader, destroy Deep-Eyes White Dragon and end this duel!"

Kaiba bit his lip as the swordsman leapt into the air and struck the dragon he was placing all his trust in. Frustrated, he activated his last desperate hope. "Go, trap card- Relay Soul!"

"I've used that card before!" Yugi gasped as Kaiba's life points dropped to zero.

"Yugi won!" Joey screamed.

"Not quite. Thanks to Kaiba's last trap card, he's still in the game," interrupted Zane, bursting Joey's bubble.

"With this card,I can special summon from my hand one monster and I choose Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! Even though my life points are zero, as long as it's on the field, I can't be defeated."

"Before I end my turn, I'll attack Vorse Raider with Ebon Void Magician! Dark magic attack!" and Vorse Raider vanished.

"It's my turn! I'll activate its ability and destroy one of your monsters and I choose your Buster Blader fusion monster! Go, white lightning!" and Yugi's strongest monster disappeared. "I can't attack the turn I activate this, but it doesn't matter."

"I switch my two magicians to defense mode and end my turn," Yugi said.

"Good, now let me destroy you. I play Beacon of White Light and with it, I can special summon from my graveyard my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" and a second Blue-Eyes appeared upon the field. Yugi could feel Kisara crying out for help even still. "Now, I'll play the tuner monster Protector With the Eyes of Blue!" and a tall, rugged and handsome man with white hair and blue eyes appeared. He seemed tired and distraught.

"Game King, save us, please!" he cried before being silenced by Kaiba.

"I'll tune him with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Synchro summon Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" and a pure white version of Kaiba's ace monster appeared, but it was more etherial and less solid- looking. It was... angelic. Yugi could sense Kisara once again crying out as her consciousness ripped apart again. "I'll activate its special ability and sacrifice it to summon another level nine, light-attribute Synchro monster. Come forth, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" and with a rip of consciousness again, Yugi empathized with Kisara's pain. This new dragon was amost exactly like Blue-Eyes, but silver and with more distinct, light-blue eyes.

"Make your move already!" Yugi shouted.

"Rushing your inevitable defeat? How trite of someone about to lose," Kaiba said. "Blue-Eyes Alternative, destroy Ebon Illusion Magician!" and with that, Mahad bid his master good luck before disappearing. "Now, Azure-Eyes, destroy the girl!"

"You can win, Yugi!" Dark Magician Girl screamed as white lightning consumed her. the King of Games was now defenseless.

"Yugi, don't give in!" Anzu screamed.

"Yeah, Yugi! Kick his corporate ass!" Mai added.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Rebecca enthused as Jaden and Jesse joined in.

"I draw... and there's nothing I can do," Yugi said, looking downward.

Laughing, Kaiba declared his move. "Blue-Eyes, attack him directly and end this duel!" and with the explosion of light, Yugi was somehow still standing, despite his friends' cries. "What is this?" Kaiba demanded to know just before a little, brown fur ball appeared on the field.

"It's Kuriboh!" Anzu said.

"The card I drew last turn was Kuriboh and activated his special ability and I take zero battle damage this turn," Yugi smiled.

"You dare mock my might with that pathetic creature!" Kaiba screamed, enfuriated.

"Thank you, Kuriboh. If it wasn't for you, I would've lost this duel," Yugi said as Kuriboh smiled widely before disappearing from the arena.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	94. Yugi vs Kaiba: Part 4

"This duel's still on, Kaiba! My move! I draw... I play Card of Demise! This card lets me draw until I have three cards in my hand, but at the end of the turn I have to discard any still in my hand. First, I'll set two cards face down and then I'll summon Berry Magician Girl in defense." The tiny magician appeared, floating in the air as it stared at the massive dragons before it. "Now, I'll activate her effect and add one Magician Girl to my hand and I choose Kiwi. I'll then discard her per her special ability and Magician Girls currently on the field can't be destroyed by card effects."

"You think that tiny thing can stand up to the might of my dragons! Think again! I play Dragon's Mirror and I can banish to the graveyard my Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon and my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the graveyard to bring out this - Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three-headed behemoth appeared and it roared with a cry that shook the heavens to the ground. It was as if the mountain itself was quaking in its presence. Kaiba also played Assault Wyvern to help his cause and the smaller white dragon appeared upon the field.

"The effect of Relay Soul has transferred to Neo Ultimate because the dragon he used it on is now a part of that beast," Yugi whispered to himself. "I am going to activate my own trap - Dark Renewal! I must sacrifice one spellcaster monster and the monster you've just played to bring back one dark-attribute spellcaster and I know just who I want. Arise, Dark Magician!" and Mahad appeare don the field, clad in his tight, black armor and robes.

"Bring back whoever you want! There's no way you can win!" Kaiba taunted.

"This duel will conclude with my victory and Kisara will be set free! Kaiba, I can't believe you've sank this low. I actually believed that maybe you had good in you and that you could really open your heart, but I guess I was wrong. All you've done is cause pain to everyone who ever tried to help you and now you're about to pay for it!"

"Lecture me all you want, you know I'm not going to change. Yugi, you're a fool and I want you to know just how much I hate you for taking the title that should've always been mine! I'll never forget when you stole it from me when you summoned Exodia and then when you beat me at my own tournament and its successors! My whole life, I've been second to you, but that's about to change. There's no way you can stand up to my ultimate dragon. so summon whoever you want because in the end I'll still come out the victor because I won't let anything stand in my way! Do you hear me, Yugi?"

"How sad... Kaiba, I'm only trying to help you and you resist and resist. Kaiba, I can free you from this darkness if you let me. Think about your brother. He misses you and he cries every day for you."

"I don't need him!"

"You'd betray your own brother that you raised? Kaiba, if you truly are this full of hate than you're beyond my help, but that doesn't mean I can't still try to save you..."

"By doing what?" he retorted.

"I'll let my cards speak for me."

"Just try to beat me, Yugi! You won't, no matter what you do!"

"Not quite, Kaiba. In my hand, I hold the card that will bring about your downfall. This monster will strip you of whatever pride you have left."

"Just play it already and we'll see!"

"Alright, I sacrifice Mahad and Berry Magician Girl to play this - my final card. Gandora X the Dragon of Ruin! **[Author's Note: this is an upgraded version of Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. It's from the new movie Dark side of Dimensions]** Black lightning struck the arena and with brilliant explosions of red and black, a massive black dragon that had circular gems of the most ardent crimson lining his body appeared before their very eyes. He had horns protruding from the sides of his face and his features were absolutely ferocious and intimidating.

"He can win," Duke said.

"Of course he can. He's the King of Games," Jack said as Zane stood in absolute silence still.

"Cool dragon," mused Jaden as he stared at it.

"I activate Gandora's special ability. By paying half my life points, he can nuke the field and destroy every single one of your cards, including your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate. Kaiba, say goodbye!"

"No..." Kaiba began to curse under his breath, panicking.

"Gandora, unleash your deadliest attack - boundless giga rays!" and the every single one of the gems on his body began glowing brilliant crimson and from them shot countless rays of red light that ignited the entire mountain top, disintegrating Kaiba's monsters and ending the duel.

"Proud of ya, Yug..." Joey smiled.

Defeated, Kaiba screamed before falling to his knees in absolute shame. Everything he had worked for was now gone. His pride almost didn't matter to him any longer for this truly was his worst nightmare.

Gandora disappeared, returning to his card just as all of Yugi's other monsters did. His friends all rushed over to him, blissful and proud of his accomplishment.

"And the King retains his title!" Joey shouted, picking Yugi up and swinging him around in a massive hug.

"But what about Kaiba?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba's deck began glowing and Kisara was released from it. All the cards that contained frgments of her spirit merged with her and she looked down at her capturer with pity.

"Kisara!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards her.

"I forgive you, Seto," she said as the wind blew in her hair.

Suddenly, three other cards from Kaiba's deck rose into the air and began emitting white glows. Instantly, three men appeared in their places. One was the man whom Kaiba played earlier - Guardian With the Eyes of Blue. And with him were two others including another young man, but thinner and with long blue hair, as well as an older man with long, white hair.

"I am Skyan -the Guardian With the Eyes of Blue," said the more handsome, muscular man with short, white hair.

"I am Cerulo - the Sage With the Eyes of Blue," said the thin man with long hair.

"And I am Turques - The Priest With the Eyes of Blue," said the older man.

**[Author's Note: These three are not technically OCs. I hate OCs. These three are based off real life cards and so they're really not OCs... for the most part. I just gave them names and personalities that all kind of line up with Kisara's AKA the Maiden With the Eyes of Blue. This is how I created Azura AKA the Preistess With the Eyes of Blue, too]**

"We are the protector's of the White Dragon's power," said Turques.

"We were captured by this man and sealed into cards and he used us to further his agenda," said Skyan.

"Where is Azura? We've been wondering about her location for weeks now?" Cerulo demanded.

Suddenly, the three of them looked at Kisara, whom nodded, and they all joined their hands together and thought deep and hard about their desire. Far away at Kaiba's private cabin, Azura felt herself being called and her body faded away from there, reappearing before all of them there on the mountain top.

"Azura?" Kisara cried and the two of them broke into a genuine hug.

"Where've you been?" Kisara wanted to know.

In this awkward moment, Azura looked at her husband, whom rose to approach her.

"With me," he confessed, speaking for her.

The three male priests were all flabberghasted at such an admittance.

"Wht did you do to her?" Turques demanded to know.

"I..." Kaiba stuttered.

"I love him," Azura asserted truthfully to the horror of her three male collegues and Kisara too.

"Azura, after he captured you and us and used all of us as slaves?" Kisara gasped, almost sobbing.

"Initially, I was afraid of him, but we... connected. And not long ago did we marry," the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue admitted.

"You... what?" demanded Turques.

"Azura... you didn't!" Skyan swore.

"I had no idea he did this to any of you. I was trying to convince him to leae the service of Zorc, but... but..."

"She had nothing to do with any of this. It was all my doing," Kaiba admitted as he hugged his wife and felt her breasts, soft and delightful, press against his chest as the space between his legs hardened.

"If Seth was here, he wouldn't like this," Kisara sighed.

"Seth is the least of your worries! I'm going to escort you to Pharaoh Atem and he's going to decide what happens to you. Personally, I hope I get to be the one who deals with you," Zane hissed as he approached Kaiba, clutching his sword's handle. How Zane hated Kaiba...

To his dismay, Azura shrieked and threw herself before her husband, glaring at Zane with an obvious fear in her eyes. He was the most salient thing in her life and she wasn't going to give up on him.

"Step aside, you naive, little masochist!" Zane warned, raising his sword as Azura shrieked, clinging to Kaiba as she shielded him from Hell Kaiser.

"Yugi... I can tell you things... Like where the three Knights of Atlantis are being held... I can tell you about plans Zorc has... About what his weaknesses and fears are..." Kaiba confessed, sighing.

"He could be a valuable asset to us," Yugi said as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl burst from Yugi's deck.

"Kisara!" Dark Magician Girl enthused with glee as she hugged her firend so tightly.

Dark Magician examined Kaiba intently, analyzing his every thought and emotion as wel as the state of his spirit. "He seems to be telling the truth, master," he said to Yugi. "I sense that the presence of the dark forces that once fueled him like the Orichalcos, the Light of Destruction, and the Dark Signer powers are not gone from him, but how?"

"Love..." answered Kisara as she witnessed Kaiba and Azura cling to each other - a site Joey cringed at. "Love is what did away with those horrible things from his soul."

Kaiba and Yugi looked at one another with respect, a respect he never thought Kaiba would show. "Let's take everyone back to the castle. We need to see what my husband has to say about this," Yugi said, much to Zane's dismay. He was hoping he'd get to stab Kaiba then and there, but then again, maybe Atem would make him in charge of punishing him for his crimes.

Back at the castle, Yugi approached the throne with Mahad and his apprentice by his side. Atem sat upon the throne of Timaeus and next to him were Rafael, Valon, and Allister - all charged with protecting him in their absense.

"It's so good to be home," Dark Magician Girl smiled, stretching her arms.

"Well, what do we have here?" Atem said as the entire gang approached him with Kaiba handcuffed and Zane walking directly behind him with his sword pointed at his back.

"Make one move and your blood will stain this floor," Zane said to Kaiba's silence.

"We went to this really cold mountain top and we watched Yugi kick ass in a great duel!" Jaden mused as Jesse chuckled and pulled him by the arm up to their room - probably to go have some great sex. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle appeared from their decks and chased after them.

"Your Highness, we have captured Kaiba and he is now here before your judgement," Zane smiled.

"Yugi...?" Atem asked, perplexed about how to handle this as Azura looked extremely nervous.

"Let's all just talk about this..." Yugi sighed.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	95. Judgement Day

Kaiba stood before Pharaoh Atem, handcuffed and bowing his head in shame. Everything he fought for from the power to the glory to his... "wife," a she called her, seemed to mean absolutely nothing now as his fate was in the hands of the one whom in life he was nothing but callous towards. Everything he ever did, he did only for either himself or for Mokuba or for Azura. No one else ever mattered and this unfortunate truth is what made him into what he is. For a lifetime and even longer was his pride the thing that meant the most to him and now that pride was shattered into pieces upon the ground before him like broken glass after being smashed by someone's brutal fist. Yugi had stripped him of that pride by defeating him for one final time in that duel that had just went on. That duel was Seto Kaiba's last stand and now here he was awaiting judgement and whatever desserts fate had planned for him... if fate even existed.

Sitting alongside the Pharaoh were Yugi and the Dark Magician. Even Yugi, empathetic as he typically was, seemed absolutely disgusted as he stood there, staring at his rival. In his absolute devotion, Mahad stood patiently, waiting for whatever decree his king would utter.

Valon, Allister, and Rafael stood by the thrones in silence as Atem contemplated his decision. Isis and her husband Karim were with Shada and Shimon in the corner, thinking about the situation.

About ten feet away, there were Jack and Zane, both of whom stood alongside Kaiba, each of them firmly clutching his shoulders to prevent him from escaping. Zane's expression was abslutely sadistic and he couldn't wait to execute whatever punishment his king would sentence Kaiba to, while Jack merely looked disappointed as he stared at Kaiba - disappointed in the choices he made.

Yusei crossed his arms as Akiza whispered something in his ear that Crow and Kalin and Sherry all leaned in to hear, while Jaden stood with his head resting upon Jesse's shoulder as Syrus held Tyranno's hand and Alexis shook her head in disbelief as Jim clutched his machete and Axel his pistol. Mai put her hand on Joey's shoulder as he watched his former husband stand trial and Serenity held her hands against her chest, while Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Rebecca, and Anzu stood with their hands at their waists. Duke was filing his nails in patience as Ryo ran his hand through his long, white hair. Mizar crossed his arms after flipping back his long hair and Dumon was writing something on a notepad as Yuma looked sad and Shark rolled his eyes at the site of Kaiba for the fiftieth time. Astral was curious to witness a judicial scene not of his own world, while Tori hugged her wife Rio. Kite looked indifferent as Vector scratched his face awkwardly.

The four protectors with the eyes of blue - the ones that revered and guarded Kisara and the shrine dedicated to her in that distant forest -all stood in anger after what Kaiba had done to them. All but one - the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue. Tears swirled in her eyes as she saw Seto in the position he was in, but she knew she couldn't save her husband.

Kisara, whom had just arrived from the medical wing after visitng her healing husband Seth, stood with her good friend Dark Magician Girl, whom had her arm around her shoulder in compassion. The silence in the gargantuan room was killing them all.

"Kaiba, you know why you are here?" Atem asked at last.

Opening his eyes finally, he nodded.

"I can't even begin to read you your charges. There are far too many to count. To summarize: you betrayed us, you helped resurrect Zorc, you have the blood of countless upon your hands, you blasphemed against the gods and even assaulted them, you've helped cause mass genocide... Kaiba, all this and more are why you are here and I think sentencing you to an eternity in the Shadow Realm would be a lenient sentence..."

Kaiba remained speechless, closing his eyes once again.

The light that shone through the windows on this stormy, brisk day seemed to cast nothing but misery to Kaiba as he longed for a dark place to hide from this, but after all he had done, did he even deserve such a thing?

"Kaiba, I'm not even sure of what to do with you. You put an entire world in danger and have plunged it into an utter nightmare. Give me one reason why I houldn't have you wiped from the face of eternity?"

Still without words, he would not even look at the Pharaoh, whose stern expression spoke the nature of this trial.

"For now, you will be thrown in the dungeons. I feel that we can still use you for a time. You likely know things that will be of great value to us and we'll definitely need that in the future, but don't get used to such luxury because in the end, your real sentence will be much harsher and you likely won't ever see a single soul again," the king declared, sighing as he shook his head.

"No!" cried the voice of a woman. Rushing towards the accused, she threw her arms around him as tears fell from her blue eyes. Disgusted, Zane shoved her away, but she ceased to surrender her hold upon her "husband," as she called him, rushing towards him in a frantic desperacy once again.

"Azura..." Kaiba whispered, kissing her face. "There's nothing you can do for me now. You never had any part in any of this and I... I love you."

"Don't lock him away! I beg you! I beg you!" she cried, staring at the Pharaoh. Her face was entirely consumed with tears as she threw her head upon Kaiba's chest. Jack and Zane stepped away, but everyone felt extremeely awkward at the sight of this pathetic woman, pleading for her lover's clemmency. "Don't punish him! Please!

Yugi looked at his husband, expressing uncertainty and ambivalence. Atem almost pitied the girl, but knew that Kaiba was much too dangerous to be kept alive and free. Against his better judgement, he spoke.

"I... need more time to think about this. For now, Kaiba must be imprisoned in the dungeons. Escort him," he spoke, gesturing for Zane and Jack to do that as Azura was held back by the Skyan and Cerulo - the Guardian and Sage With the Eyes of Blue.

Kisara's saddened expression reflected her anguish over Kisara's love affair with the one who was responsibile for all her suffering yet in some peculiar way, she almost empathized with her and she wondered if such a thing was healthy or not. At least Seth was going to be alright.

"Oh my," Anzu sighed as she watched the Preistess With the Eyes of Blue's protest, pleading Atem for her lover's freedom, but he merely dismissed her and she ran out of the castle in sobs.

No one even knew where she ran off to as Kisara chased her to the entrance hall, pleading for her to come back and get herself together. "Listen to me, Kaiba is not someone to be involved with!" she cried to her, but her friend wouldn't hear it and she darted into the woods just like she, Kisara, had done a week or so prior when Seth was first captured. "Azura..." she sighed, frowning as she lost site of her in the presence of those pathless woods.

"I need to rest and think about this," Atem sighed as he rose from the throne and his most faithful servent walked with him, throwing one hand over his shoulder while his other hand held his scepter.

Yugi felt uneasiness in his chest. He believed in forgiveness, but was there a limit to it? Was there a point of no return that once a person transgressed it, they were no longer able to be saved? This was frustrating. "He knows where the Knights of Atlantis are and what Zorc's plans are... This could be really important."

"Serves him right," Joey smirked, crossing his arms as he imagined Kaiba sitting in a prison cell. He refused to let himself feel any heartache or pain over his former husband's sentence. "He's traumatized me enough!"

Everyone returned to their usual routines as Kaiba sat alone in his prison cell, left to indulge in his own misery. He no longer had access to the dark powers that made him able to travel about so freely. They were gone from him... because of his love for Azura. He was stripped and bitter and broken and now it was as if nothing mattered ebcause his entire existence was stolen from him and his very fate lay in the hand sof the one he was always cruel towards. How ironic it seemed to him.


	96. Atem's Conflicting Emotions

In a private parlor, Atem paced back and forth before the long windows, which was covered by thick, red curtains. The sound of heavy rain pouring down upon the castle could be heard. The room remained dimly lit for the most part, courtesy of the hearth. It's carpeting was dark red and the furniture upon it matched in color, all positioned before said hearth, whose flames created shadows that danced upon the walls virgorously. Perplexed and dumbfounded, the Pharaoh had called this councel to discuss the matter of Kaiba.

"What do I do about this? The obvious answer is to sentence him to judgement before the Gods, but something inside me is so against it. And I can't even fully articulate why..."

Mahad and Yugi were sitting upon a sofa with Silent Magician. Cloaked in a robe not unlike the white one he wore as a priest in ancient Egypt but black, the Dark Magician spoke up. "Kaiba has transgressed the laws of the Gods. He assaulted both them and the legendary Knights, who are currently missing thanks to him, and has endangered and ruined the lives of billions in collaboration with Zorc. This entire world is in peril because of him. Those are the facts."

"Don't forget about how he helped ressurrect Zorc in the first place," Yugi added.

Atem nodded, but opposition came from Yusei, whom was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "I almost feel like we should forgive Kaiba. Maybe there's another way to deal with him than imprisoning or destroying him if he really has changed. Besides, he can provide us with a lot of valuable information."

Zane, standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time that he and Yusei would clash over governing policies. Zane was relentless and wrathful, particularly in regards to Kaiba. Whereas, Yusei was kind and forgiving, sometimes to the point of being naive.

"Are you insane?" Hell Kaiser smirked. "After all he's done, he can't be trusted. He even almost killed you once and I was the one who saved you. You can thank me for the preservation of your life."

Yusei remained silent, not wishing to argue with the toughest fighter in the whole army. He merely sighed, wishing to reconcile with Zane for their past differences. A wrathful heart and a tender heart were not easy companions, especialy not in battle.

"Indeed," agreed Atem, conflicted and torn about how to deal with Kaiba.

"Once we suck the information we need from him, allow me to be the one to slit his throat," Zane smiled darkly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Jack said. "First, we must find out exactly what indormation we need to extract from him and then we'll figure out what to do with him."

"We need to act fast. For all we know, Zorc could be planning a rescue mission for his faithful servant," Mai said.

Mizar stood in quiet attendance and pushed back his long blonde hair as his eyes glistened in the light of the fire. "Perhaps we can ransom Kaiba after we extract information from him... Will Zorc take back his servant?"

"But what does Zorc have that we want?" Yugi asked.

"Territory? Resources? Hostages?" Mizar suggested.

Suddenly, a spontaneous thought found itself in Yugi's conscius mind. He remembered something that could help in this situation. "Mokuba!" he said.

"What does Mokuba have to do with this?" Atem asked.

"Can we really deprive Mokuba of his brother? I... I just feel like we should try to let Kaiba have a chance to see the light. Maybe, for the sake of his brother, he'll change for good."

Akiza stood in ambivalence. She recalled her own past as a tool of Sayer and the Arcadium Movement. All the people who that organization killed and hurt... She remembered her own self-loathing and all the hatred that filled her heart and how Yusei and the others saved her from it. Biting her lip, she was torn about whether or not to side with the side that wanted to prosecute Kaiba or the side that wanted to forgive him.

"I don't trust him under any circumstances," Zane said coldly.

"I feel like I need to speak to him privately," Atem confessed, walking out of the room.

"My king, where are you going?" Mahad asked.

"To meet with Kaiba. I must do this alone."

Everyone felt a sudden ache in their stomach as he left the parlor, journeying to the basement where the dungeon was. Kaiba was going to meet his judge once again and the outcome would be unpredictable.

Alone in his cell, Kaiba sat upon his bed in utter solitude. He no longer had the dark powers he once had because they were purged from him by his own merit when he fell in love. Love was the thing that those dark powers - the Orichalcos, the Light of Destruction, the Dark Signers - could not touch. Memories flashed in his mind like photographs in a scrap book...

Atop the bed sheets, they played. His hardened erection was inside her and he thrust it back and forth, repeatedly. They both chuckled as he felt her insides moisten. This turned him on and he felt his own orgasm coming and flooded her vagina with his fluid. They climaxed together and it was beautiful. Heavy kissing accompanied this as the eros continued blissfully. To him, there was nothing better than being with the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue.

Back in reality, he gave a sigh as he felt the chemicals within him ignite for her. In this place, there was no escaping and he knew it. This would surely be the end of him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The door opened...

"Kaiba..." Atem spoke subtley.

Looking up, he remained speechless.

"Do you have anything to say to me, Kaiba?"

"Before you do whatever you're about to do to me, I can tell you where the Legendary Knights are being held. I can also tell you about Zorc's plans for the future."

"You would do so...?"

He merely nodded his head.

"Kaiba, tell me. What has made you want to change from being a servnt of Zorc's to not? Just the other day, you captured someone and held them for ransom. Why should I believe you've changed?"

"It all begins with..." started Kaiba.

Atem sat alongside him and the two of them began what would be a long and introspective conversation in that dark cell of a room. Atem listened without casting judgement and Kaiba went on, answering all of the King's questions. Upstairs, everyone else awaited in anticipation and in fear as it went on.

Outside somewhere, the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue had wandered in the pouring rain and her tears were disguised by it, cloaking her sweet sorrow in mystery. Her insides ached for the liberation of the man she saw as her husband, wanting nothing to do with anyone else except for him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE DO! NO ONE IS REVIEWING!**


	97. Malice Ahead

The evening went by and everyone was rather apprehensive. The shocking news that Atem was actually trusting Kaiba startled nearly everyone, with the exception of Zane, whom saw it coming and surely didn't like it. In exchange for his freedom, Kaiba confessed many of the Dark One's secrets including the whereabouts of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis and his plans for resurrecting Bakura.

"He's going to try to bring back Bakura?" Yugi asked his husband, whom was pacing back and forth in their bedroom.

Atem nodded, scratching his face nervously. "We also know just where he believes Bakura is being held. It's in an ancient temple far away. The temple contains a massive stone door locked with ancient magic so great that not even Zorc can break it."

"So he needs the keys?" Yugi asked, sitting upon the edge of the bed.

"Indeed. And we have one of them, so as long as we have it, he can't do anything."

"The legend says there's one more though. There was the key in that temple in the desert that I lost to Arkana, and there's the key Jaden and his gang retrieved in that swamp, so where's the third key?"

"That is yet to be revealed," he replied, kissing his love upon the cheek tenderly and causing him to blush.

Down the castle corridor, Kaiba sat in his bedroom. He was naked as he sat upon the bed, his muscular ass imprinting upon the sheets. He saw his wife - the Priestess With the Eyes of Blue - step out from the restroom, neud, and sit herself upon his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Atem's heart is bigger than I thought," she told him.

"A lot bigger..." he finished, kissing her.

They began to make out before she threw herself upon the bed and he mounted himself atop her. They threw the covers overtop themselves and he felt her moist and tender vagina hug his erection tightly as he thrust himself inside her, the warmth soothing him. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes as he kissed her lips and let his emotions for her surge within himself. He fiddled with her clitoris and they both laughed silently and then he orgasmed, flodding her vagina with his essence once again. They were going to do this all night.

In his bedroom, the Dark Magician sat at his deck, wearing his night robes. By the light of a candle, his eyes were fixed upon a book of extremely dark magic powerful enough to bind a force of unstoppable might. Through his cracked door, he could hear his apprentice, vigorous and jubilant in all her blonde ambition, running down the hallway with Kuriboh and Marshmallon, as she laughed to her hearts content before heading to her own room for a slumber party with the two of them and the other Magician Girls - Berry, Choco, Kiwi, Apple, and Lemon.

"Mahad?" came a serene voice as the door creaked.

Gancing over his shoulder, he saw his guest. She was tall like him and dressed in airy white robes. Her eyes, crystal blue, and her hair, long and white as snow, complimented her pale skin and she wore an expression of seriousness. It was Silent Magician.

"Come in," he replied

"Lately, I've been sensing an evil presence or something that is clouding the future and I fear that the worst is yet to come," she confessed, sitting upon the edge of his bed and sighing.

"So have I," he agreed, grasping his scepter, which was leaning against the wall, and stroking it.

"Masters Yugi and Atem should best know if something terrible is going to happen. I fear for their safety and the safety of all whom they govern over. If Zorc maximizes his true power, all hope may be lost."

Mahad looked at her grimly, sighing as he rose to shut his door. For a good long while, the two of them sat in there, discussing fears and hopes for the future, while the blissful blonde woman called Mana, but known more famously by her title of Dark Magician Girl, sat in her room down the hallway, having a slumber party with her friends. In the midst of all the threats of terror, she was keeping optimistic.

"Pass the strawberry smoothie!" Dark Magician Girl chuckled with glee as Lemon Magician Girl gave her the big pitcher full of pink liquid.

They all had their sleeping bags rolled out on the floor before her bed and a bowl of popcorn was in the middle of it all. Dark Magician Girl layed upon her bed, smiling vibrantly as she stared at the wall, while Watapon was sitting next to her shoulders. She had decorated the room to her liking for her stay at this castle, conjuring a pink carpet to replace the former white marble tile, and coloring the walls pink.

"Let's talk about boys," Apple Magician Girl smiled as everyone went "Ooh!"

"Jack Atlas is so hot! I love him so much! Sometimes I wish I could just be Yusei for a day... or night!" Dark Magician Girl gushed as all her friends cheered in delight.

"I wish I could go on a date with Jesse Anderson. Oh, that Jaden's so lucky..." Choco Magician Girl mused.

"No way! Zane Truesdale is way hotter!" Kiwi Magician Girl interjected.

"I like Aster Phoenix," Lemon Magician Girl added.

"Girls, I just realized something! All our crushes are gay!" Apple Magician Girl said, causing them all to sigh.

"Try being me! I'm so short, I can't even find a hot guy" Berry Magician Girl added in a sassy tone, referring to her very small size compared to all the others, each of whom was fairly normal size in height for adult women.

"Life ain't always fair," Dark Magician Girl added as she rested her head on her hand, imagining herself riding away into the sunset on the back of a motorcycle with Jack Atlas. Kuriboh made a squeal of curiosity and sipped his smoothie via a straw, while Marshmallon did just the same.

In his darkened private chamber, Dartz sat in meditation, startled and worried about events that were yet to come. Torches were lit arund him as he focused, channeling the mystical energies of the universe and trying to forsee the outcome of this war and all that it had brought about, but the results remained unclear.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	98. Tachyon Warrior

At the castle of the Legendary Knights, Kaiba stood before Atem and the others, confessing the whereabouts of the Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. The weather outside seemed to forecast heavy thunder storms as dark clouds covered the morning sky and a cool yet moist breeze swept across the land. Everyone silent hoped they wouldn't have to make a trip in this kind of weather, but such was life.

"They're being held in a maximum security prison at a volcano on the other side of the planet," Kaiba confessed, still hand cuffed.

"I see. Now tell us, where is the location of this final key needed to free Bakura from his imprisonment?" Atem asked, scratching his chin.

"I'm not sure. But if Bakura is released, all of you are surely in danger," he replied, staring down at his feet in shame. It truly was as if his remorse, which he finally allowed himself to feel, was burning away his sins.

"Very well, Kaiba. You are dismissed," the Pharaoh decreed, sending Kaiba back to his room where the Priestess with the Eyes of Blue awaited him.

Dark Magician Girl stood at her king's side, thinking about chocolate chip cookies as Jack Atlas walked by and her heart nearly leapt in out of her chest. "He's so dreamy," she whispered to herself just before Yusei caressed him and the two of them kissed one another upon the lips, causing her smile to cease.

"So, what's this mean for us now?" Yugi asked his husband.

"We must wait until there is a sign of the third key to Bakura's tomb and then we'll act," he replied.

It was then that the unlikely happened and Tyranno Hassleberry came running towards the throne. Sweat poured down his face as he coughed, preparing to deliver the news that was of such dire nature. "It's on an asteroid! The thing Zorc wants! It's on an asteroid above the planet!"

"What?" Atem gasped, confused.

"The third key is on an asteroid and Zorc's headed there right now to get it!" Tyranno shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh my… How are we going to get it?" Atem asked before Yugi coughed and pointed to the man with the long, blonde hair, leaning against a pillar not so far away. He was wearing a long, white coat and matching pants. "Oh… Yes. I am appointing Mizar for this mission."

Turning his head, he pushed back his hair and approached the throne. "You want me to retrieve the artifact?"

"Yes. Our intelligence will inform you of what you must do and where you must go, but you must hurry. You have the ability to go into outer space and retrieve the key, so don't fail me," Atem explained.

"Very well," Mizar replied, holding his hand against his chest adamantly. "I will not disappoint you."

Not even an hour later, Mizar was atop one of the caste's towers and Atem and Yugi were with him, wishing him good luck. A cool breeze blew through his long, blonde hair as he held his signature monster's card before his very eyes and then a violet glow erupted from it, spiraling intergalactic light before them. "Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" and he materialized. Lowering his neck, Mizar climbed atop him and he spread his gargantuan black wings before looking skyward and taking off as his lustrous dark body's red lineage blazed in the gloomy afternoon. Channeling his powers, Mizar created a mask over his face that allowed him to survive in the airless vacuum of outer space.

Once they were nearing the end of the planet's atmosphere, Mizar's eyes shone with the light of billions of stars that were spread out upon the intergalactic canvas before them. Pinpointing the asteroid, he commanded his dragon to fly to its location, which wasn't far from the planet, being just within its orbit. It wasn't long before they got to it, but unfortunately for them, they weren't alone.

"Damn it!" Mizar cursed under his breath as he saw battalions of Zorc's minions – the alien-ish ones with the long and thin bodies with tentacles – approaching the asteroid, which itself was quite gargantuan. He commanded his dragon to land before returning him to his card, silently praying that they weren't seen. "I'd best find that blasted key before they do," he muttered before running off over the rocky terrain.

For a while, he searched before coming across the battalion of Zorc's forces. There were hundreds of them and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this. The Dark One really had spared no expense on this mission. He wanted the key and he wanted it now, but he needed to be sure of what exactly was going on and if it would even be necessary for such a thing as to launch an assault this early on in the mission. Such an ant of deliberant adversity could be quite foolish and out of character for the cunning Galaxy-Eyes master.

"I could easily summon Tachyon Dragon and kill every single one of them. Perhaps I should just destroy this entire asteroid and then they'll never find the key… No, I've got to find it," he said, ducking behind a rock and secretly following the large battalion, engineering an elaborate plan to outsmart them once within the territory of the key.

There was a cave that seemed to be heavily guarded. Emitting from inside it was mysterious power that seemed to possess cosmic energies the former Barian Emperor could sense. Using his powers, he rendered himself invisible before sneaking past the battalion and into the cave, navigating through its passage before coming to a main chamber that was guarded by a heavy stone door. A few of the Shadow Warriors were examining it, trying to find a weakness or some manner of opening it, but they seemed to be having no luck at all.

"Allow me," Mizar whispered, conjuring a ball of yellow energy that he threw at them, incinerating them all and clearing the way for him to examine the door. It had upon it ancient inscriptions of a peculiar style. "This door doesn't seem to be blessed with any type of particular magic… Very well…" he said, stepping backward and channeling his power into a single jet of energy that he fired at the stone door, blasting it open.

He proceeded into the chamber before him. It was like a temple of sorts, bearing large stone pillars that lined its length on each of its sides and there was an altar at the end that had upon it what looked like a chest. Quickly, he rushed to it and opened the stone box, and there it was… The key with a skeleton at its handle's end. This key was violet in color and glistened in the starlight and with a satisfied expression, Mizar placed it in his pocket before turning around to see his former master.

"Well done. Thank you for retrieving the key for me, Mizar," said the alien deity with the dark grey skin and long blonde hair with the red bangs.

"You know I'm not your servant anymore," Mizar retaliated calmly.

"That is what you think. Now hand over the key before I take it from you. I hold powers you can't even dream of attaining. Behold my might, Mizar. You will regret betraying our cause and joining forces with those who opposed us."

"Never," Mizar whispered before turning invisible once again.

Angered, Don Thousand began unleashing a burst stream of energy blasts upon the walls, quaking the temple as Mizar barely avoided them, rushing to the outside to be confronted by a legion of Shadow Warriors. He blasted his way through them as Don thousand screamed out in fury. He wasn't going to let him escape – at least not that easily.

At the cave's exit, Mizar pulled Tachyon Dragon's card from his deck and the dragon materialized before him with Mizar instantly jumping atop his neck and they took off into the darkness of space. Mizar turned his head towards the planet, expediting to his goal. Just when he thought he was in the clear, something terrible happened and they were halted.

"What?!" Mizar gasped, looking back and seeing a giant metallic hand grabbing the foot of his dragon. It was Numeronius – the chosen monster of Don Thousand.

"You think you can get away from me?" the Barian deity screamed from atop the head of his creature as the dragon struggled to break free of its grip. "Hand me that key and I'll spare your life!"

Grinding his teeth, Mizar commanded his dragon to fight back, thus he unleashed a devastating stream of glistening, violet energy from his mouth, pushing back Numeronius and freeing his foot from its hold. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon resumed his flight towards the planet before being stopped once again. Managing to get in front of the dragon with impeccable stealth, Numeronius grabbed him, locking arms as the two of them fought, struggling to push the other back. This didn't look good and for a second, Mizar worried that he and his dragon were goners.

"Just try to get away from me! I'll crush you!" Don Thousand screamed from atop Numeronius.

Channeling his power, Mizar commanded his most trusted monster to fight back and so he began glowing ardent red and violet all over his body, engulfed in the power of the Tachyon Galaxy. This blaze burned Numeronius and threw him off guard as Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon raced ahead and turned back once, quickly delivering a powerful blast of destructive energy right at him, causing a massive explosion before heading back home.

Before long, they were back in the Dominion of the Beasts and could see the castle underneath the pouring rain that fell from the sky in an unlimited supply. Landing atop a tower, Mizar called back his dragon to his card and rushed inside, bowing before Atem and delivering the key to which the Pharaoh smiled proudly.

"So now Zorc can't unleash Bakura," Yugi said to which his husband nodded.

"We'll need to protect this," Atem said, examining it.

At Zorc's palace, he sat upon his infernal throne, clutching his chair's arm firmly. Despite hearing of Don Thousand's defeat, he was not going to let this stop him and he had other plans in store that would enable his victory, surely.

"You really expect this plan to work?" asked Nightshroud.

"Of course. I am willing to bet everything I have that it will," the Dark One said, flashing a malicious smile that was soaked in the blood of evil. "All we need is the right opportunity and it can commence accordingly. Once complete, my apostle will be resurrected in full and he will rule at my side."

"And of the matter of Kaiba?"

"We'll let him go for now, but in time, his blood will stain the clothes of the girl he loves and I will see to it personally that his end is met very soon. There is a place in Hell for him and I know just where it is."

"My lord, your ideas mesmerize me every single day."

"Don't flatter me, Nightshroud. I see this as an opportunity to fulfill our goals. That is all."

They both began to laugh menacingly as the rain poured down upon the black stones of Zorc's infernal castle, already imagining the downfall of the Pharaoh and his forces at the hands of the Dark One. A plot to steal the two keys the king held was being engineered and he would never even suspect it nor would he know how to counter it because once the operation began, it would surely succeed and the gates to the forbidden tomb would be opened once and for all and the Dark One's apostle would be free to walk after all these decades of waiting in the shadows, growing stronger, growing more cunning, and lusting with bloodthirst for the opportunity to enact the revenge that was multiple millennia in the making. The spirits of the massacred village of Kul Elna would rejoice as their champion avenged their memories once and for all and the Pharaoh would be crucified by his sworn enemy.

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO ONE REVIEWS ANYMORE! I REALLY WANT TO SEE SOME REVIEWS. IT WOULD TOTALLY MOTIVATE ME TO GET MORE CHAPTERS UP A LOT SOONER!**


	99. Breaking and Entering

In his throne room, the Dark One sat, making council with his highest generals in regards to the mission at hand. That is, retrieving the keys necessary to unlock the door that sealed off Bakura from the rest of the universe, unleashing the living embodiment of terror upon all that is good. Surely, in time would he be freed from his prison and the Dark One would see to it as a matter of undisputable fact.

"Under the cover of nightfall, we will infiltrate their castle and steal the two keys they have. I have," he decreed.

"Surely, that place is heavily guarded, so what are the odds that we could actually succeed at such a stupefying mission?" Nightshroud hissed.

"We don't have any other choice, and with your abilities, I want you to be the one to do it," Zorc replied, grinning.

"And just how do you expect me to do so?"

"With your magic..."

The next night, the moon hung high above the clouds, shining down upon the Castle of the Legendary Knights. The land was covered in darkness, shrouded in a haunting mystery with something evil lurking about it. The castle, heavily fortified, had many different duel spirit soldiers patrolling the rooftops, as well as the towers, armed with sniper rifles, arrows, among else. Among the guards were faces like Sword Hunter, Super RoboYarao, Guardian Joan, Zombyra the Dark, Goyo King, etc.

Concealed behind a nearby tree, Nightshroud, masked by the shadows, eyed the grand entrance. The draw bridge was closed and the moat surrounding the castle was quite wide on all sides. Channeling his power, he became a mist and evanesced upward towards one of the castle walls, scaling it before coming to its landing above it. Now invisible, he made his way through an unlocked door and went down a spiral staircase.

"I'm in at last," he whispered, grinning before running own a corridor.

He saw the one called Alexis and remembered her as one of Jaden's friends. He was so tempted to kill her, but chose against it. For now, she would live, but in the end would her blood spill upon the white marble flooring of this castle. With disgust, he watched silently in the shadows as she walked down the hallway, rendezvousing with the ones called Tyranno and Akiza, entering a room together to discuss plans about something strategic about oncoming battles.

"Their souls be suffer forever in the shadows of Hell when I'm done with them," he chuckled.

There were more duel spirits patrolling the corridors, but without making a sound, he slipped past them discreetly. Through hallways he ran before coming to the main chamber. Stunned by its gargantuan size, he almost ran through it carelessly before taking notice of the thousands of soldiers in sleeping bags upon its floor. This mission was too important to jeopardize.

"Damn them all," he whispered before finding an alternative route to the other side of the castle, dodging that blasted main chamber.

Proceeding, he ran up some stairs and came to a long and narrow hallway, but someone was approaching, someone powerful. Instantly freezing in his tracks, Nightshroud waited to see who this passerby was. He was wearing a black cloak and long, blonde hair and blue eyes that glistened in the moonlight. This tall figure stalked the hall without even so much as a slight smile upon his face, looking absolutely serious in his nightly duty of patrolling the corridors.

"Dark Magician…" Nightshroud thought to himself, watching from the shadows that concealed him as the Pharaoh's eternal servant walked by, merely feet away. "My power is so ancient and almighty that even he cannot detect me…"

The Dark Magician halted in his tracks. Something just didn't feel right to him. Skepticism covered his face as he glanced in all directions, sensing something, but he couldn't articulate what. After a moment's pause, he resumed walking, but with extreme caution to which Nightshroud smirked, secretly debating about whether or not to kill him, but this mission was far too important to put at risk now. Onward, he went.

He could sense the magical essence of the keys nearby, which he recognized as bearing the same essence as the one key that Zorc did attain. Down some more corridors and up a staircase or two he darted before coming to a heavily armed door. This was it. He could feel it. He placed his hand upon the thick iron latch, but was shocked excruciatingly as he let out a scream, terrified that he woke the entire castle.

"What is this magic?" he cursed, shaking his hands unceasingly.

He stepped back and conjured a deadly blast of dark energy, destroying the door, and there they were… The room was circular and empty, but in its dead center was a case that contained the two keys. Now that the whole castle would be awakened, he ran to it, shattered the glass, and darted out, concealing himself with invisibility once again.

In his bedroom, the Pharaoh awakened and darted downstairs in his night robes. The whole castle was alert and everyone was searching for this intruder, whose dark powers were so amazingly powerful that it was as if he could not be detected by anyone whatsoever. Nightshroud, revealing himself before the Pharaoh and a large group of guards, flashed a malevolent smile before blasting a wall and jumping outside and vanishing into the night.

"Nightshroud…" Atem gasped as lights all over the castle turned on.

Now free, Nightshroud was going to make his way back to Zorc and deliver unto him the two keys that would unlock the seal placed upon the Dark One's servant. Surely he would be rewarded greatly by his master for undergoing this most salient mission and making possible this incredible reunion. The beginning of the end was near as the evil spirit laughed in the nigh, howling like a drunken lunatic beyond any sort of help whatsoever. Off to the Dark One's castle he headed.


	100. The Race to the Temple

"What!?" Atem demanded, pounding his fists upon the iron table before him.

"Nightshroud has made off with the keys and is likely going to return them to Zorc and unseal the tomb holding Bakura," Seth explained as Kisara gasped, holding her hand against her mouth. "It will only be a matter of a day or so until he is unleashed."

"How could we let this happen? Why wasn't that room guarded better?" Atem replied, pacing back and forth.

"Nightshroud's powers are too great. It would have been extremely difficult to repel him anyway. Besides, he concealed himself using powers beyond our comprehension. No one was able to detect him and he slipped past all of us, probably with Zorc's help," Alexis explained.

Feeling guilty, Mahad stepped forward. "I almost sensed something peculiar when I was walking through the halls. I was merely running an errand late at night and I thought I sensed that something… I didn't know what… was off. I told myself that the castle was well defended and that nothing would come of it, but how wrong I was…" he confessed, holding his hands at his waist and looking downward.

"There, there, Mahad… You couldn't have known what this threat was. He was too concealed and no one could detect him. Besides, you had no reason to believe that anything wrong was going to happen. You've even admitted that lately you've felt disturbances in the magical aura, but couldn't articulate what they were. This is no different. Don't blame yourself," Atem consoled, grasping his shoulder.

Yawning, Dark Magician Girl walked into the room, dressed in her pajamas and holding her pink, stuffed kitty. "What's everyone doing up? Is something going on?"

"Mana… Nightshroud broke into the castle and he made off with the keys," Seth asserted.

"That's not good!" she replied, running back to her room to get dressed.

"We must stop them before they free Bakura," Isis said, clutching her chest in apprehension.

"How are we even supposed to know where to go? Where is this place anyway? Seth asked.

"I can take you to it," came an unlikely voice. Entering the room was Kaiba and he bore an expression of seriousness that shone adamantly in his blue eyes. "I know the way… partially. Eventually, we should be able to find it."

"We'll need to put together a team of the best fighters," Atem said.

"I'm sure Zorc has this place heavily guarded so no one can interfere in his agenda," Mahad added as his apprentice came rushing into the room, now dressed in her signature pink and blue outfit.

"I'm ready to go!" she assured.

"Let's ready the team," Atem said.

A half hour later, certain generals were gathered upon one of the castle's rooftops. They all stood, ready to stand their ground and put their lives on the line if necessary, readying their decks and throwing all fear to the wind. There they were: Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Zane, Mizar, Mai, Joey, Rebecca, and Rafael. Atem and his closest associates stepped forward, preparing for the journey.

"All of you are ready?" his highness asked before everyone nodded accordingly. Beside him were Yugi, Mahad, Mana, Isis, and Seth. "I trust that Aster, Kite, Tyranno, Sherry, Crow, and the others should be able to preserve the safety of this place and the army who calls it home while we're gone."

"It'll be fine," Yugi affirmed.

"Now, let us be led to our destination," Atem decreed boldly as Kaiba stepped forth with his wife, the Priestess with the Eyes of Blue, behind him. He held up a card from his deck and Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End materialized, towering behind him. It lowered its neck and he climbed atop it with his wife and they rode off into the night as the others followed, summoning their own beasts from their decks and joining the battalion.

They all flew through the night, headed towards a remote and dangerous mountain range that would take quite a few hours to get to. It would be dusk again before they reached it. The hours dragged on and the multi thousand-mile flight dragged onward as they flew far to the west.

"Are we there yet?" Joey called jovially from atop Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Pipe down, Wheeler. You know we're not," Jack shouted from atop Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Can it, blondie!" Joey shouted again.

"Once we're there, we must act fast if we hope to subdue Zorc. Otherwise, our luck will run out and he will have the power to do the unthinkable," Seth said.

"This isn't time for joking, Joey. The fate of the universe is at stake," Yugi reminded from atop Gandora.

Silently, Yugi feared for his friend Ryo. If Bakura was unleashed from his prison, he would surely go after his former hikari and seduce him into all kinds of horrible abuse that would forever scar him more than he ever thought possible. There was no way the King of Games was going to let this tragedy happen. Suddenly, images formed in his mind of the things Ryo talked about, albeit reluctantly, from his adolescence when he was plagued by the evil spirit of the millennium ring. These scenes, violent as an understatement, left Ryo severely traumatized for the remainder of his life, even long after the demon's demise at the hands of the Creator of Light Himself. If Zorc did succeed in resurrecting his servant, Ryo's worst nightmare could very well return to haunt him forevermore and he would need urgent protection and sanctuary right away.

Everyone continued flying as fast as their dragons could fly, expediting through the cloudy and grey sky with one goal in mind, fearing that that the worst would happen and their nightmare would come true. Bakura was so sadistic that he even made Zorc look tame. If he was brought back, the entire world would be burn ablaze and countless souls would scream out in agony in ways worse than they never even thought possible, especially after the Dark One's conquest of their world and all the horror it brought about.

Meanwhile, Zorc was on his way to the temple, riding in a war ship. It looked almost like a pirate ship made of dark wood, but more so with the structure of an old fashioned airplane from the early 1900's, as it flew through the sky. Lanterns were lit as he stood upon the balcony as the rain poured down from the grim sky and he firmly clutched the railing as he breathed in the sweet smell of victory. Droplets of water, countless in number, raced upon the wood of the ship and down through the sky, towards the planet's surface, in a competition to reach the ground, reminiscent of the very race going on right now between Zorc and the Pharaoh to see who could first reach the temple. The howling winds blew against the Dark One's long, grey hair that hung far beneath his shoulders, rippling it as his red eyes glowed infernally. Behind him, Nightshroud and Don Thousand both stood, embracing the moment.

"Today is an excellent day," the Dark One decreed proudly as he held the three keys in his hand. He examined them thoroughly, understanding the powers within them and knowing their purpose – to set free his apostle whom will rule with him. "Once Bakura is at my side, our powers will increase tenfold and we will decimate all in our paths."

"You don't fear that the Pharaoh will reach the temple before us and put a stop to this ritual?" Nightshroud asked, his eerie blue eyes glowing, cold as ice, underneath his hood.

"They don't have the keys, need I remind you? And besides, they're dealing with all three of us. There's no way they can possibly win," the Dark One replied.

"Don't forget me!" came the drunken voice of Yami Marik as he stumbled behind them, nearly tripping upon the slippery wooden flooring. The three each began to chuckle and his inane claim, much to his irritation. "You'll all regret this someday!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the Dark One replied, laughingly, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him over the railing, dangling him. He screamed in terror as he kicked and squirmed, trying desperately to plant his feet upon something so as not to plummet thousands of feet. He didn't dare look down. "If you're so strong, break my grip…"

"Please…!"

"That's what I thought," he smirked, finally releasing him, tossing his victim back over the railing.

Speechless, Yami Marik pulled himself up off the floor, slipping once, before he ran back inside the ship's cabin as his three superiors laughed at him, taunting and belittling him to their sheer entertainment. Frustrated, he couldn't bear to look at any of them in the eyes. They didn't take him seriously and they probably never would.

"I've met Astral Beings stronger than him," Don Thousand laughed, pushing aside his long, blonde hair.

Inside the ship, dozens of shadow warriors sat, awaiting deployment as the process of scouting the temple grounds would begin within a matter of hours once the destination was reached. This was their biggest mission yet and they knew that they could not afford to fail or their fates would be at the mercy of the Dark One and his two highest generals. Soon, the fight would unfold for this most salient of battles. The forces of light and the forces of darkness would clash in an effort to determine the tide of the war. The future, as of now, remains unclear.

** PLEASE REVIEW! NO ONE IS REVIEWING! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTERS!**


	101. Transgressing the Ravine - Part 1

The time had come. The hour was upon them. All of the universe was waiting to see who would win the incredible race. The race for the fate of the universe and countless lives. If the Dark One's apostle was released from his eternal prison, surely despair and calamity would fall all of the living.

The Dark One's ship had now landed in the remote mountain range where the temple lay. These mountains were rocky and jagged and void of any kind of vegetation. Only creatures ferocious and rugged enough to survive in such a terrain could call this place home. Surely, there would be forces guarding the forbidden tomb, but It didn't matter to the Dark One. He and his comrades would slay whoever dared to step in their way.

"I know the way through this mountain pass. Follow me," Zorc said, stepping off the ship and leading the way as both Nightshroud and Don Thousand followed behind him, with dozens of his skeletal shadow minions cloaked in their black robes and armed with blades and arrows and spears trailing them.

"How much longer until we reach this place?" Nightshroud asked, tugging on his black cloak.

"Quite a while. We must navigate through trials of torture, but rest assured because I know all the secrets of this place," the Dark One replied. He looked at Don Thousand. "When Bakura is released, he can with you and the two of you can launch another assault on Astral World. With him at your side, you will see the Astral Beings tormented and terrified beyond belief in ways you never thought possible," he explained, reflecting on Bakura's sadistic nature that exceeded that of even the three of them.

"I anticipate it, Zorc. I wish to reestablish my empire on Barian World and I'm sure that my populace would love to see the world they warred against for eons succumb to a bloody demise," the intergalactic deity agreed.

They walked for some time, navigating through the rough terrain before even the thought of coming face-to-face with Atem and his forces entered any of their minds. Zorc, especially, was curious about what his old adversary had in store for them had he figured out that this was where the resurrection would take place.

"And what are you going to do if we are ambushed?" Nightshroud asked.

The Dark One shrugged his shoulders, smiling menacingly as he imagined himself in a one-on-one duel with the Pharaoh. "I'll get the chance to do what I've waited to do for thousands of years, and I'll slit his throat before hanging him from chains and leaving his blood to collect in a chalice, which I will then force his husband to drink," he envisioned, quite proud of himself.

There were ruins ahead. They looked almost like village of Kul Elna, but more modern. They were completely destroyed and there was rubble everywhere. An eerie sensation echoed through the air around it all, making one wonder if there was anything there waiting for on an oncoming traveler naïve enough to transgress this forgotten location.

"Die!" Zorc shouted, using a blade attached to his gauntlet to strike at a skeleton that suddenly arose from the ground. Its body shattered, collapsing in pieces upon the cold, hard ground before more undead hands reached out of the soil, pulling themselves upward.

"We have company," Don Thousand said.

It's no matter," the Dark One replied calmly before unleashing from his hand a massive black sphere of energy that exploded upon the crowd of walking skeletons, some of whom were donning ripped and worn clothing of ancient times. They all exploded into pieces, their life force being eroded away by the Dark One's power as he grinned. "Onward we go. That temple isn't going to unlock itself," he led.

Any skeletons that rose from the ground met their end at his sight. He refuses to let anything stop him from this most salient and magnificent event that would surely go down as one of his proudest days. He had waited for so long to see Bakura and the time when they would reunite had finally arrived and anyone who dared to put a stop to it would be captured and forced to engage in cannibalism against their loved ones who were also captured.

A while later, Atem and the others were still flying to the location. They could see the mountain range in the distance and were nearly there, but feared that their enemies had already beat them to the location, but they weren't quite sure yet. Atem clutched his chest and thought about his ancient past and his eternal rivalry with Bakura. This wasn't something that made him feel pleased, but he knew that he had to act.

"I don't understand how we were so careless with security," Zane shouted, grinding his teeth, atop Cyberdark Dragon.

"I blame myself. I never expected Zorc to just break and enter the castle. I didn't think he would do something that stupid. If anyone is to blame, it's me," Atem sighed. He and Yugi were riding atop Gandora.

"You can't blame yourself. It's not like you knew," Yugi consoled.

"I hear this Bakura's got quite a reputation. What are his skills like?" Jack asked from atop Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Bakura's the most monstrous, sadistic, cruel, callous, evildoer you can imagine, but he's got his own style and a taste for looking sexy in an evil kind of way," Yugi explained.

"He sounds just like Zane, but with the evil part added," Jaden laughed as he had his arms around Jesse's waist. The two were riding atop Rainbow Dragon, which was by far the most massive beast in their battalion.

"Sounds like we have a lot to worry about than," Akiza added from atop Black Rose Dragon.

"It won't be easy. That's for sure," Yugi warned.

Joey, riding atop Red-Eyes Black Dragon, kept glaring at Kaiba, whom rode with his wife atop Chaos Emperor Dragon. Joey was disgusted and wanted to vomit. He didn't trust Kaiba and he almost wondered if this was just a big scandal on his part for the sake of misleading them all. Was he still working for Zorc? No one knew for sure.

The Priestess with the Eyes of Blue rested her head upon Kaiba's shoulder. He smiled, feeling her breath as her body leaned against his. Feeling sexual, he almost wished she was the one riding on front and he on the back, thrusting his erection against her, despite both of them having clothes on. Thoughts of worry filled his mind. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this alive and he didn't know if he would even be permitted to have his freedom afterwards. He didn't want his wife coming along, but she insisted, tearfully, fearing they would be separated if she didn't.

Still disgusted, Joey glared at them. He couldn't articulate what this girl saw in him. After all that Kaiba did, Joey refused to still love him yet somehow found him incredibly sexy at the same time, not wanting to admit that he was jealous. "Yeah, he's getting' the pussy now and I'm stuck with nobody," he hissed under his breath, feeling the pain of being single.

Nearly there, their dragons began lowering altitude and looked for a spot to land in the mountains, with Kaiba leading the way. His wife pressed her body entirely against his, holding onto him tightly as he felt extremely masculine, wishing they were in their bedroom, but such couldn't happen at the moment. He turned his head, kissing her cheek, as she blushed, closing her eyes and continuing to rest her head upon his muscular shoulder, much to Joey's dismay.

"Stupid bitch…" Joey muttered under his breath as the winds blew against his face.

Alexis, atop White Night Dragon, wondered if this place was cursed or haunted. It just an eerie feeling about it that she couldn't articulate. It almost reminded her of that swamp she and her gang were stuck in that left them scarred with nightmares for the rest of their lives, with the exception of Zane, of course, because nothing scared Hell Kaiser.

Zane was ready and preparing himself mentally as he stood atop his beast, holding onto its one wing as he imagined himself slaying Bakura, impaling him in the chest with a blade coated in venom. This surely would be the ultimate test of his endurance and skill in the art of battle. "Run while you can, you washed up, no good, fucking mummy from ancient Egypt…"

Thinking about meeting his old adversary, Atem sighed deeply as landed in ravine, sealing their dragons back into their cards. Jaden, Mai, and Joey carried upon their backs tents that were folded up in case they ended up needing them. For all they knew, the night could be long and dangerous and they could be ambushed at any time by Zorc's minions. Atem refused to feel guilty for losing any of his friends and he was going to take full responsibility for their safety.

"You alright?" Mai asked.

"Not really," the king replied.

"It's gonna be okay. We just gotta prove we're ready to take on whatever it is that's waiting for us here in these mountains," Joey enthused, trying to be optimistic, just before glancing over and seeing Kaiba kiss his wife once again and nearly cringing, crossing his arms upon his chest in disgust. "Those two need to get a room…"

"I feel ya, Joey," Yugi said, understanding his pain over Kaiba in the way that only a best friend could.

"If we get too tired and we know there is no point in going on tonight, we'll just set up camp and embark on our journey as early as possible," Atem said.

And so they went on, trying to catch up with Zorc's battalion as fast as they could, but knowing that he could be well ahead of them. The future could only tell who would come out in victory in this circumstance. Atem prayed that it would be him, but that remained unclear and so onward they all pushed against trials of fate, pursuing the Dark One and hot on his trail.


	102. Transgressing the Ravine - Part 2

Onward through the mountain pass did Atem and Yugi and the others walk, proceeding into its treacherous confines without even so much as a warning about what was ahead of them. They had made it through that ruined village with the walking skeletons, but they all anticipated it wouldn't be the last of such a thing upon this perilous journey, but by now such was life for them.

"My legs hurt," Joey complained. After knowing him for his whole life, Yugi wasn't surprised at all by this comment.

"Then go home, Wheeler," Jack retorted calmly, the wind blowing through his blonde hair and ruffling his long, white trench coat.

"Watch it, blondie! You wanna say that again? No one fucks with Joy Wheela'!" the former furry shot back, trying to pick a fight.

"Don't get him started," Mai sighed, smacking her forehead.

"Yugi, tell blondie to shut up!" Joey complained, his face fuming red as he listened to the pompous blonde mock him in a brutally honest manner

"Ugh..." Yugi stuttered as Jack gave a dark smile to Joey, whom glared back at him, still showcasing his own anger.

Suddenly, a large swarm of ghosts clad in black came shooting down from the gloomy sky, screaming battle cries as everyone braced themselves. Zane drew his blade, preparing to fight the esoteric beings, whilst Atem summoned His faithful magicians from his deck, whom immediately recognized the swarm for what it was.

"Mana, you know what to do!" the Dark Magician shouted.

"Right!" his apprentice exclaimed and they held out their scepters, creating a massive force field that expanded before all of them as the ghosts hit it, screaming in agony before vanishing from sight.

"What were they?" Akiza asked.

"Minions of Zorc," Atem replied, crossing his arms and wondering just what else his enemy had in store for them further down the road.

"Let's keep going," High Priest Seth said and thus, they continued down the jagged and rocky trail.

Not long after the first swarm, another swarm of Zorc's minion's minions came shooting through the air, hurling themselves towards the Pharaoh and his clan. Rafael threw his muscular arms around both Yugi and Atem, shielding them as the Dark Magician and his apprentice reappeared from the king's deck. Alongside them, Rafael summoned Guardian Eatos and she appeared, her long, blonde hair swaying in the wind as she took flight with her celestial sword, slaying the adversaries as the Dark Magicians blasted them with their own attacks.

"Zorc's really trying to keep this place under tight security, huh?" Yusei commented.

"He doesn't want anyone making their way through this place, so they can't interfere with his plans to resurrect Bakura," Rebecca said.

"Just kill all of them and don't even give them a shred of sympathy," Zane said coldly.

"I think we need to speed our progress. If history is any reference, timing is everything," Atem said.

"Just keep your weapons armed at all times," Jack said.

It was then that they encountered another battalion of skeletal fiends of the undead, armed and ready with swords and daggers and arrows and whatever else. This time, there were a great many more of them than previously encountered in the abandoned settlement, but Atem and his clan were ready for Zane and Mizar stood with their blades drawn, and Yusei and Akiza drew their guns, and Jack readied his flamethrower. Atem raised his spear to the sky and declared battle as they faced the enemy valiantly, rushing into a battle that they would eventually win.

About an hour later on a path that initially seemed quiet for the longest time, reminding them a bit of the ruined village they had previously seen, but something about the place did not seem right and Atem kept a vigilant mind state as he examined the area, not trusting it.

"Something's fishy about this place," Yusei said.

"Agreed," Atem responded. "Keep an open eye and don't trust anything."

Rafael kept his eyes peeled, ready to strike at any time. On the battlefield, his valor and might rivaled even that of Zane's, and his skills and kill-ratio did as well. With him, he had his deck full of the Guardian monsters, ready to aid him at all times. "Master Dartz told me to warn you not to underestimate Bakura, even now," he said, speaking of his redeemed master.

"I know. I shudder to think just what he will do if he's set free from his prison," Atem nodded, worrying.

They proceeded down the pass and as prying eyes from cliffs above stared down at them, readying their weapons, everyone took very well could have been their last breaths. Instantly, there were loud bangs that shot from all over, along with flashes of white light that burst forth before the red and orange fire of explosions that went off all around them. Avalanches occurred, bringing down tons of rocks tumbling from the cliffs around them as screams echoed all around.

Hell Kaiser, being extremely on edge at all times, dodged the rocket fire, jumping out of the way just in time before flipping backward through the air and dodging more of them, but not everyone was so lucky.

With a sharp cry, the Priestess with the Eyes of Blue was hit, afflicted with the dynamic explosion brought about by the enemy fire. His heart beating faster than he ever thought possible, Seto Kaiba raced to rescue his wife, throwing his body over hers as more explosions went off. Part of her arm was very bloody and her shirt was torn. She wasn't in the rocket's primary territory, but was close enough. Tears fell from her eyes as she clung to Kaiba, whom closed his eyes and gasped.

Yusei and Mai achieved minor injuries, but were well enough to still walk and once the cannon fire stopped, everyone froze impetuously, trying to eye its source from the cliffs. Walking next to Yugi and Atem was Rafael and he had his large, muscular arms around both of their shoulders. Atem called forth the Dark Magician from his deck and he materialized before him, aiming his scepter upward.

"Now, Mahad! Locate and destroy anyone on those cliffs!" Atem shouted as the Dark Magician shot rapid fire energy blasts of a dark purple color from his scepter, watching bodies of Zorc's minions cascade off their hiding places as their rocket launchers fell with them.

"I can help too!" said his apprentice as she burst from the deck as well. Together, the two magicians fired upon the cliffs, making many rocks tumble downward, but they were sure to conjure a force field over the gang. "I think we got 'em," the blonde magician said.

"We don't know that for sure, Mana," her master warned, still eyeing the cliffs adamantly, preparing to fire from his scepter again if need be, but no one could perceive any threats.

One final rocket was fired from atop a cliff and it caused mass devastation, knocking everyone to their feet as they screamed for their lives. Flesh was torn and blood was spilt and once the smoke cleared, the Dark Magician focused extensively, trying to approximate just where the final rocket came from.

"Master, there!" his apprentice shouted, pointing to another forthcoming rocket.

He held out his hand and stopped the rocket dead in its trail, turning it and sending it flying back directly towards where it came from as the cliff exploded and the soldier stationed there was surely killed as an avalanche of rocks tumbled down the cliff side with dust clouds overtaking the air.

Now that all seemed to be quiet, everyone turned their faces to Kaiba, whom carried his wife in his arms, her light blue hair falling downward. She rested her face against his muscular chest and his very scent soothed her, creating a small piece of heaven in her mind in the midst of all this turmoil.

"This is very bad," Jesse said as Mizar pushed his hair away from his face.

"You're telling me," Jack smirked, crossing his arms.

Joey glanced at his ex-husband and his current wife and he scowled after a second of pretending not to care. For Joey, he was almost getting used to this by now, but wasn't quite sure if he would ever truly be over Kaiba.

In his mind, Kaiba wished they could go home, wherever home was. And he could lay her upon their bed and spend a regular domestic existence with her for all eternity. Truly and madly and deeply in love with her he was and he didn't care what anyone had to say about it. Kissing her forehead, he mustered his strength together, despite being moderately injured by the rocket blasts himself, and carried her.

"Zorc must've planted those goons here," Hell Kaiser said, cracking his knuckles.

"And I'll bet there's more up ahead," Alexis added.

"If you see any sign of movement, yell," Atem warned, looking at the path ahead and wondering what awaited them.

"We can't stop now," Rebecca said, leading the way as a cruel wind swept upon them, chilling their flesh.

"I'll protect you, Pharaoh," Rafael swore, slicking back his blonde hair.

Atem nodded his head and looked onward to the path ahead. He could see the scenery of the trail transitioning into something grimmer and Armageddon-like for it was as if the rock features themselves seemed to be getting sharper and more reminiscent of Hell. The weather, too, was a bit unwelcoming as there seemed to be a storm somewhere on the horizon and dark clouds covered the skies all around. Atem thought that he felt a drop of rain fall upon his face, but he wasn't quite sure. Regardless, the terrain was merciless and anyone who dared tread it was gambling with their own life.

Little did they realize that within a few hours, they would enter the most perilous area of the mountains, fighting for their lives as they clung to narrow strips of walkway, thousands of feet above the ground. Surely they would want to avoid looking down at all costs. Vehemently, they all marched on, proceeding through this trial of terror and trying to make it to the temple where Zorc's treasure lay. It would be the end of all hope and the beginning of the living nightmare that would endure upon the universe, suffocating all life forms as they wither away like flowers in cold of winter.

Ahead, the Dark One had advanced very far through the mountains, almost able to taste his sweet reward for such an accomplishment. In the air, he could smell the scent of victory as the forces of evil would rejoice in a united front that would overthrow the powers of the Pharaoh and all loyal to him. His power at hand, the Dark One marched proudly among the grey ground, stepping over jagged rocks as the haunting wind still swept among them all.

"We're nearly there," he said, as Don Thousand and Nightshroud followed behind him. Up some stairs they went. The temple, located very deep in the mountain pass, was very close and he could feel it boiling in his blood.

"I trust that the traps we planted will hold the Pharaoh for a while as we complete this most salient of missions," Nightshroud said, glancing behind them and seeing the dozens of skeletal figures dressed in black cloaks and wielding swords and scythes and whatever else for the sake of warfare. "I've personally armed them with weapons suiting the grim theme of our empire," he mused.

"By the light of all galaxies, this victory will be ours," Don Thousand smiled grimly, folding his hands and gazing skyward at the dark clouds overtop these mountains, expecting a downpour of torrential rains to occur at any given moment.

"I can already feel his presence. He's near and he'll most certainly want to enact three thousand years of revenge upon the Pharaoh for what he did to us then and now, the Dark One said calmly with intensity subtly building within his breath. "I've waited all these decades to have him stand proudly at my side and now I this desire can manifest into reality."

Once Bakura was unleashed, the ultimate battle for the fate of the universe would begin. His apostle at his side, Zorc's full powers would be unlocked and all the horrors already experienced by the world of Duel Spirits would be minute compared to what he would unleash next, but this time upon the entire universe and nothing less. This, was the intention of the Dark Master and his apostle, the Antichrist himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW! More is coming tonight!**


	103. Transgressing the Ravine - Part 3

A few hours had gone by and the gang continued up the mountain path, climbing and enduring all its obstacles. Stopping for a rest, they waited for a bit. Hell Kaiser stood, cross armed, with one of his feet kicked against a large rock. His long, blue hair blew in the breeze as he closed his eyes, meditating intently. For the sake of humor, Joey tried to sneak up on him from behind, making no noise, and when he attempted shove him, Hell Kaiser, without even opening his eyes, punched Joey in the face, knocking him down.

"Ah! That hurt!" Joey whined as Mai and Yugi rushed to help him up.

"Wow, Zane, that was brutal," Jaden laughed. Hell Kaiser merely smirked and looked away.

"Moving on..." Atem began. "I shudder to think of what will happen if we don't beat them to that temple. I can hardly imagine what it will be like," he sighed, looking downward and rubbing his forehead.

"Volcanoes will erupt and tornadoes will swarm across the lands as massive tidal waves storm the oceans and black clouds cover the entire sky as endless rain pours from them and thunder roars and lightning strikes and all of life is enslaved and tortured and it'll be all our fault!" Jaden interjected, attempting to joke, but everyone just kind of looked at him and pretended he didn't say anything.

"That will be the least of our worries," Atem said.

"What's the story with Bakura anyway? Why did he become what he did? Wasn't he human at some point?" Akiza asked, curiously.

Atem sighed once again. "In ancient Egypt, he was born into a village of criminals. They were the worst of the worst. They raped and pillaged and killed many innocent people. They even enslaved children and sold them to other groups. Typically, young girls were made into sex slaves and young boys were indoctrinated into their armies and turned into killing machines. My uncle, Seth's father, led an attack on Bakura's tribe's village one night and killed all of them and used their life forces to create seven artifacts of untold power. Bakura was the soul survivor of that village..."

"Sounds like he had it rough," Mai said.

"It still doesn't excuse his crimes," Seth snapped.

Continuing, Atem went on. "At the time, he was only a young boy and didn't understand what his people really were, and so he witnessed their slaughter and carried that trauma with him for the rest of his life. He spent many years fending for himself in the desert and gained quite a reputation as a thief, but robbery was the least of his crimes. He was an outlaw that evaded our government for many years until he finally managed to contact Zorc and received his powers to initiate the beginning of the end. He managed to open the gates to Hell and unleash the Dark One upon the world, wanting to torture it as revenge for what he went through in his own life, but I was able to seal Zorc away within my own millennium item - the puzzle. Bakura disappeared, but with some of Zorc's power, he sealed himself inside another millennium item - the ring - and waited for three thousand years to enact his revenge and so the return of the shadow games commenced."

"Wow," Akiza gasped.

"Three thousand years? That's a long time," Jesse added.

"We should really get going again," Atem reminded, feeling a bit shaken after telling the story of his arch nemesis to the others, whom didn't even really need to hear it. The mere thought of anything related to Bakura shook Atem's sanity and pushed his endurance to new levels. "He still finds a way to torture me after three millennia…"

Away from the group, Kaiba sat upon a rock with his wife sitting on his lap. He kissed her gently and moved his hands between her legs, feeling the space that connected their bodies, to which she chuckled. Some found their relationship to be inappropriate and others found it flat-out disturbing, and then there was Joey who absolutely hated it, remembering all the memories with Kaiba.

"I shouldn't have let you come," Kaiba told her.

"I couldn't stand not knowing if you were alright," she replied, exhaling deeply.

Kaiba looked at her and imagined a life together, possibly conceiving children. He wanted to leave this place and forever be with her. Joey bit his lip as he watched them caress one another tenderly. "Disgusting," he whispered to himself.

The gang continued up hills and over ditches with one particular instance of Yusei slipping, and nearly falling thousands of feet to his death, being caught by Zane AKA Hell Kaiser, whom reached for his hand and saved him. The narrow paths at the edge of certain mountains were extremely difficult to walk upon, with a constant fear that someone would slip and fall to their death. Whilst making their way across one, numerous ghosts cloaked in black came flying through the air and firing energy blasts at the gang.

"Brace yourselves!" Atem screamed.

Kaiba threw his wife, whom was now capable of walking, against a huge rock, shielding her with his body, as everyone took cover and Alexis nearly slipped before being saved by Mai, whom caught her by the wrist, pulling her upward to safety just in time before another attack was made.

Zane had enough of this nonsense, summoning Cyberdark Dragon and riding jumping atop it. He rode through the air as his beast fired from its mouth dark shockwaves at the ghosts, disintegrating them. "This'll teach you, fuckers!" he shouted as they fled before his beast."

"Why don't we just fly across this terrain?" Joey asked.

"It's too dangerous. Zorc could see us and besides, we don't exactly know where this temple is; only that it's along this pass somewhere. It could even be in a cave somewhere and that's why we must keep our eyes peeled at all costs," Atem answered.

After he drove them away, Zane returned to the ledge, recalling his dragon to its card. With his typical glare, he soldiered onward. "Why have we stopped? Let's keep moving!" he asserted, leading the way.

Not even a mile further, they encoutnered what seemed to be a relatively docile place, silent and lacking any signs of life. It was a large opening between the mountains, showcasing some level among all the unleveled landmasses around it. Everyone went forward, noticing a large entrance to a cave.

"Is that it?" Kite asked, taking notice of it.

"I guess we'll go see," Joey said, running towards the massive entrance that even Exodia could fit through. Suddenly, two glowing, yellow eyes, each bigger than him, revealed themselves and he froze, terrified. "What's... that?"

"Joey... GET BACK HERE!" Yugi shouted and Joey did just that, shuddering in fear before what gigantic creature lay waiting in that darkened cave of all caves. "SAVE ME, YUG!"

He ran backward and suddenly did the earth begin shaking. From the cave emerged a massive red monster that looked like a strange cross between Exodia and Obelisk the Tormentor that was also comparable to them in terms of size. It had horns jutting from its chest and its face and caws that extended outward. It was the Ultimate Forbidden Fiend.

"What're we supposed to do?" Jaden shouted as everyone began running away, except for Zane.

"Fight it, numbskull!" he shouted, summoning Cyberdark Dragon and jumping atop it once again. It flew high into the air and began firing black energy surges at the gargantuan demon. He was prepared to fight and he wasn't going to let failure even so much as be an option, especially when the Pharaoh himself was watching.

"Let's help!" Yusei shouted. "Go, Stardust Dragon!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted.

"Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, you're up!" called Mai.

"You too, Diamond Head Dragon!" Rebecca added.

The five dragons materialized from their owners' cards and joined the fight as the Ultimate Obedient Fiend trashed around, trying to grab Cyberdark Dragon, whom repeatedly dodged its attempts.

Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon both approached it, the former firing a stream of fiery crimson from his mouth, while the latter fired a stream of cosmic energy from his. Both blasts impacted the demon close to the face and it roared in terror, smacking Stardust Dragon and sending him plummeting down to the ground where he struggled to get back up.

"No!" Yusei shouted, rushing to his dragon's aid as the beheamoth was about to step on his neck with his massive foot.

Suddenly, a huge jet of thorns struck the demon in the back and with his attention caught, he roared again, trying desperately to pull them out of his flesh. It was Black Rose Dragon and she fired them at him once again, this time aiming for his head.

"Thanks, Akiza," Yusei sighed to which she nodded.

Diamond Head Dragon smashed the giant diamond jutting from his head against the demon's arm, causing it to scream out in terror, and Harpie's Pet Dragon unleashed a blast of fire upon its other arm. This time, it wasn't taking shit and it show from its mouth a massive stream of molten energy against the ground, almost killing numerous people, but they barely dodged it.

"This isn't good! We've made it mad!" Yugi shouted as Atem called forth Mahad, whom burst from his deck.

The Dark Magician began firing rapid fire energy blasts of dark magic at its face, distracting it temporarily as Red Dragon Archfiend burned it more with his own firey breath. Zane issued the final blow and commanded Cyberdark Dragon to use its stinger-like tail to pierce the thing right in the chest, which it did, knocking it unconscious. It fell to the ground, collapsing and causing a huge tremble as the earth itself seemed to shake under the pressure. Calamity made itself known on this day as the great protector of the temple that imprisoned Bakura's bound soul had fallen for the second time on this day.

"Is it... dead?" Alexis asked.

"I... don't know..." Atem answered reluctantly, his voice stuttering.

The beast ceased to breathe. After this, the temple was near and Atem could sense it. Throwing all caution to the wind, he commanded everyone to board their respective dragons and take flight for the sake of journeying to the temple. No one dared to question this order and so they did it, taking flight and journeying threw the air among the treacherous mountain pass at top speed. With their draons guiding them they trusted that it would be enough firepower to stop Zorc in his bare tracks.

Not so far ahead, the Dark One kneeled before the entrance to the temple. The building sat upon the peak of a sole mountain that was surrounded by massive circular ravine with countless other mountains at its edges, extending for at least a few dozen miles and thus, the entirety of the mountain range. The church-like building's doors were locked and upon their final oak structure were countless runes of divine significance, used for the purpose of warding off evil. For Zorc, they mattered not. Per his will, he grabbed the handles the doors and unleashed his menacing and Hellish powers, disabling the runes' protection and thus, opening the doors. He proceeded with his two great generals trailing behind him while his few dozen minions remained by the entrance to guard in case of an assault.

The entrance room was huge, being very long and wide almost like a church's interior. At its end was a massive stained-glass window of the Creator of Light with the three Egyptian Gods bowing before Him. The Dark One was tempted to shatter the window, but he decided to conserve his infernal energy. Pillars of stone lined the grand hall's edges as he marched towards the altar at its end, just below the window. There were symbols carved into it and a slot for a key. He pulled from his cloak one of the three keys and inserted it inward and the altar began glowing brilliant white as a small segment of the floor just behind him slid open, revealing a hidden staircase of stone, lit by torches, that went downward into the depths of the mountain. He began to proceed down the stairs as Nightshroud and Don Thousand followed him. The climactic showdown between good and evil was set to occur as prisoner, frozen in time, was unleashed and he would enact his revenge upon the world for all that it had done to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	104. Trangressing the Ravine- Part 4

The Dark One, after inserting the first of the keys and opening the sealed doorway that led to a hidden staircase that went down into the mountain's interior, walked down those stairs as torches along the walls instantly became ablaze and the flames they produced casted shadows that danced upon the grey, stone walls freely. His black cape trailing behind him, he descended the stairs before coming to a landing that had upon it two shorter staircases, each having the same destination, that continued downward but in the direction opposite of the previous staircase's path. They both led to a small room that had another alter within it. Zorc took from his cloak the second key, the one from the swamp Jaden and his gang excavated, and he inserted it into the slot, feeling his anticipation boil within his blood.

"Perfect," he hissed as the altar began to emit a ghastly violet glow and the large, stone door before him began to open. At this point, not anyone, including the Pharaoh could thwart his malefic plans. "In a matter of minutes, my servant will be at my side once again…"

Outside, everyone was flying through the mountain pass, praying with all might that Zorc had not yet reached his destination. Atem worried especially, his every vein quaking with anxiety at the thought of his former adversary's return. Such was a terrifying thought that he just could not bear to undergo. Memories of Bakura slaughtering countless innocents haunted his mind. He couldn't help but have a flashback to his time in ancient Egypt:

"_Bakura, stop this madness!" he screamed as he stood in a street of the capital city, which was set ablaze by Bakura's clan of thieves. _

_Houses were burning and people were running through the streets, screaming, as Diabound was off causing terror in some other part of the city, being countered by Mahad and Karim. The night sky shone infinite black as this city was only source of light for miles and miles and now it burned brighter than ever, being engulfed in flames and explosions as the criminals charged through the streets, setting off explosives and shooting flame-dipped arrows into the crowds of people running for their lives._

"_Why should I? We're just starting to have fun," Bakura taunted back, laughing as he stood there in the crimson robe he stole from Atem's father's tomb._

"_Look at all the people you've hurt! I shudder to think how many you've killed! Bakura, this has gone on long enough!"_

"_Really? Do tell why I should show any respect for your kingdom after what you did to my village! You slaughtered my people and left me orphaned at a young age! I had to fend for myself in the desert for years and not a single soul cared about me! So when you look at me, you're looking at something that you created!" the king of thieves shot back, the anger blazing in his crimson eyes, hotter than the sands of Egypt._

"_Bakura, I'm sorry for what happened to your people, but that was before I became pharaoh. Taking out your lust for revenge is not doing any good," Atem said, looking at him with an honest heart and trying to talk some sense into him._

"_Enough! Your people will pay for what your country did to my clan!" Bakura retorted, more angrily than before. A little boy whom was obviously descended from a peasant family was running through the street, catching the thief king's eye. He, with his large, muscular arm, grabbed the child, whom began screaming, trying so desperately to get away from him, kicking with all his might, as Bakura stared at him with an angry thirst for vengeance that burned through his eyes._

"_Stop it, Bakura!" Atem screamed, his teeth grinding. "Let him go!"_

_With a mere laugh, Bakura flashed a menacing smile at Atem. "This is for all the people that your father killed at the village of Kul Elna!" he began, grabbing the little boy by the throat and raising him into the air._

"_What are you doing to him?" Atem cried, his eyes almost watering._

_Without even saying a word, Bakura reached for a knife at his side and raised it towards the neck of the little boy, smiling darkly while he did so. "No!" Atem gasped, terrified to make any move whatsoever. Without even an ounce of remorse, Bakura silenced the screaming child by slitting his throat before Atem's very eyes. Blood began gushing from his neck as Bakura tossed his lifeless body on the street, just feet away from Atem, as his cruel laughter echoed through the night, being drowned out only by the cries and screams of the village populace, whom were in a state of sheer suffering, the detriment showcasing all around them. _

In the present day, Atem felt a migraine coming on as he remembered that draconian memory and how it forever scarred him. There truly was no chance of saving Bakura's soul. He was just too evil, too lost in the darkness without even a care for the light or the concern of others.

"How much longer til we're at this place?" Joey shouted from atop Red-Eyes.

"I can sense his presence. It's not far!" Atem promised as he held onto Yugi's waist as the two of them rode atop Gandora.

Zane, atop Cyberdark Dragon, ran his fingers delicately along his sword's black blade. He silently fantasized about the mission at hand and wondered if he would have the chance to slay Bakura. The wind howled, blowing through his long, blue hair and he licked his lips as pondered the true meaning of power. "I was born to kill…" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, great shocks of light exploded from out of nowhere and before them appeared the three Sacred Beasts - Raviel, Uria, and Hamon. Looking ferocious and ready to kill, the three of them moved to the offensive and prepared at all costs to stop the gang from reaching the temple.

"Just what we need..." Jack cursed from atop Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What else were you expecting?" Yusei asked.

"It's the three Sacred Beasts! Damn, these guys are tough," Jaden said.

"Focus all firepower on the three of them! Let's finish them off once and for all, so Zorc won't have any chance of resurrecting you-know-who!" Zane ordered.

Jesse commanded Rainbow Dragon to coil around Raviel, trying to choke him, but the Sacred Beast wasn't having it and he bit the god of the rainbow, causing him to let out a sheer cry before unleashing him from his grip. "Hang in there!" Jesse said as Black Rose Dragon fired a devastating stream of violet energy from her mouth at Raviel.

"Thorn Storm!" Akiza shouted as her dragon then unleashed a gust of thorns at Raviel, whom shouted in pain as his torso and arms began bleeding all over from the thorns that pierced him.

"Thanks..." Jesse said. "Now, Rainbow Dragon, hit him with your prismatic blast!" and the giant serpentine dragon of prismatic white light extended his gargantuan, angelic wings and the seven massive gems upon his body began glowing their respective colors as a super-powered beam of burning white light fired from his mouth, exploding right in Raviel's face. The Sacred Beast lost control of his flight pattern and plummeted down into the ravine below.

"One down, two to go!" Yusei said as he commanded Stardust Dragon to take on Hamon, firing his cosmic stream of energy at him continually, but the Sacred Beast always seemed to dodge, countering with his own destructive energy stream that Yusei's dragon, too, always seemed to counter.

Hamon clashed with Stardust Dragon and Kite entered the fight, riding atop Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, whom grabbed Hamon's neck from behind and while the Saced Beast was much bigger in size than all of their dragons with the exception of Rainbow Dragon, he was pulled back and choked by Kite's Dragon, which allowed Yusei to strike.

"Kill him now!" Kite screamed as Yusei prepared to attack in tandem with Jack.

"You ready, Yusei?" his husband asked.

"I am," he answered and the two of them led their dragons directly towards Hamon with Red Dragon Archfiend glowing ardent red and Stardust Dragon glowing deep blue.

"Now!" they both shouted at once and their dragons each unleashed massive streams of energy from their mouths, directly at Hamon's chest. When the blazing and the cosmic streams hit him, he cried out as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, still chocking Hamon from behind, began emitting countless blue rays of light that shot from his entire body shot countless rays of light that seemed to devastate the Sacred Beast, whom plummeted into the ravine below, just like his comrade did moments prior.

Uria dodged many blasts and his long, serpentine exterior shone in the light of the explosions, blazing red, as he lunged past Chaos Emperor Dragon, and swiped his neck, making the Priestess with the Eyes of Blue fall from his neck as Kaiba screamed, reaching downward, but to no avail as his wife fell thousands of feet, presumably to her death.

"Seto!" she screamed as her heart pounded faster than she could imagine.

Everyone, shocked and terrified, bore witness to her draconian demise, but from out of nowhere, something saved her. She hit the neck of something light blue and large that flew by. Pulling herself together, she looked at her savior. It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, whom had just arrived here after deciding to leave the castle to join the fight against Bakura's resurrection.

"Kisara?" the priestess called.

"Yes, it's me," her friend replied telepathically as she turned her head slightly backward, looking at her through the corner of her large, blue eyes, continuing to soar through the cold air and blasting Uria with white lightning as Red-Eyes hit it with an inferno fire ball.

"We have to make it to the temple. If we don't than surely our worst fears will be confirmed!" Yugi told his husband.

"Right," Atem said as he yelled for the others to continue fighting with only a few who would follow them to the temple.

"We'll hold down the fort here while you guys stop Zorc!" Jack shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend attempted to rip apart Uria's wing.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Rebecca shouted from atop Diamond Head Dragon.

"Just go and get back those keys!" Mai added from atop Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Right," Atem agreed as Yugi commanded Gandora to charge, full speed ahead towards the temple.

Down below, Hamon and Raviel rose from what was believed to be their graves, joining forces once again with Uria and fusing together into Armityle the Chaos Phantom. This was going to be difficult.

"This thing's so fucking hard to beat!" Jaden shouted.

"Just focus and don't hold back!" Alexis shouted as she commanded White Night Dragon to unleash an icy blast at their foe, hitting it square in the chest.

At the temple, Zorc walked down what was a large and long room that was lined with pillars of stone. The entire room, lit by torches that were upon the walls, had about it a sense of a satisfactory end like that before the final nail in the coffin is hammered - the sweet sense of victory just before the finish line. Behind the alter was a large stone door that had many magic runes carved upon it. Zorc held in his hand the final key and he smiled maliciously before placing it in the final alter.

"This is it," he whispered excitedly and the alter glowed like its predecessors did.

With a flash of light, the great stone door opened and all were free to proceed into the final chamber. After a short hallway, there was a massive room in the shape of a hexagon. It was entirely empty except for its center, which contained a small platform one had to climb two or three steps to reach. It, too, was hexagonal, and at its center was a giant block of stone that stood taller than a man. At the edges of the platform were stone poles that at their tops had chains that extended towards the clock of stone, wrapping around it very tightly. Sealed by magic, this was the final resting place of the Dark One's apostle.

With a smile, he walked towards the platform. He knew the spell he needed to do to set free the one whom he wanted to rule at his side. He approached the stone as his dark ambitions began to manifest themselves for the entire world to see. He placed his hand upon it, feeling its rough surface abrade against his flesh and he took a step back, using his powers to conjure different sigils around the stone, while he began chanting a dark incantation that implied the end of the world was near.

Outside, Yugi and Atem landed with their team, just outside the temple on the mountain's peak. They all recalled their dragons back to their decks and began fighting Zorc's minions whom were stationed outside the temple. Zane slashed them with his venomous blade, showing no mercy while the others and himself ran inside and closed the temple doors. In the large cathedral-like entrance room, they encountered more and began slaying them before making their way down the stairs and finally towards the last chamber, where they saw Nightshroud and Don Thousand and Zorc himself.

"Keep them busy! I'm almost finished!" the Dark One shouted as he began rushing the ritual.

His two greatest generals, along with at least two dozen of the skeletons cloaked in black, cornered Atem and the others, trying desperately to prevent them from interrupting Zorc's ritual. Everyone began fighting and Nightshroud cornered Atem and Yugi, disguising himself in the shadows before revealing himself before them. His being was a mess of blackness that unleashed wild tentacles towards them, picking them both up into a chokehold that seemed to bind.

"Let us go!" Atem shouted as he fought and struggled while Nightshroud laughed.

Rafael, Seth, and Kaiba both tried to save them, but were also consumed by the tentacles and were picked up into the air and choked as well.

Zane slashed the tentacles with his sword, but it was no good, as Yusei and Akiza fired their guns at Zorc's minions, causing some of them to explode into dust. Don Thousand grabbed Yusei and conjured a knife made of purple energy, which he held to the signer's throat.

"Yusei!" Akiza screamed as he tried to kick his captor, but to no avail.

"Help me!" he shouted as Don Thousand increased his grip upon his neck.

"Looks like it's up to us," Zane said as he and Akiza stood, back-to-back.

"Mhm..." she nodded as she fired her gun at more of Zorc's minions.

Zane leapt into the air and slashed Nightshroud's face with his sword, making the demon scream out just as he was increasing his grip upon both Yugi and Atem and attempting to suffocate them. They fell to the floor, but quickly arose to their feet and Atem noticed Zorc, still doing the ritual, and he shouted to him.

"Zorc, stop this madness!" Atem demanded as he charged at the Dark One, whom merely turned around, smiling darkly.

"Well, Pharaoh... It's about time that we meet face-to-face again. How long's it been... a few months since that encounter in Hell where my underlings resurrected me and you thought you could escape my wrath?"

"You don't fool me, Zorc. Now surrender yourself!"

"What you fail to realize is that this time, I have the upper hand," the Dark One vowed as he raised his hand towards the stone and uttered one final sentence in a strange language and all the sigils around the stone began glowing dark crimson. Before Atem could even stop him, he was grabbed by four of his minions, whom held him back as Yugi and his friends took on both Nightshroud and Don Thousand.

Zane was doing battle with Nightshroud as the latter had conjured a deadly scythe and the two engaged in a duel with Zane nearly slicing his foe's arm off. Nightshroud kicked Zane and knocked him downward before slamming the scythe towards his neck, but Hell Kaiser rolled out of the way just in time before slicing Nightshroud's leg with his sword. The duel went on and both opponent's seemed to be evenly matched, even as Yugi fired his gun towards the evil spirit from behind, but to no avail. Rafael, with his own blade, attacked Nightshroud, slicing him to the degree that should bring about pure evisceration, but he would not die. _He could not die. _

"It's no good. Our attacks aren't doing much damage to him!" Rafael cursed.

"Just keep attacking him and try to slice through his cloak and turn his bones to dust! His bones are the part of him that are solid!" Zane spat, attempting to impale Nightshroud's backbone, but being stopped by the malevolent demon himself.

Rafael and Zane continued to tag-team against Nghtshroud while Seth used his war hammer to combat many of Zorc's minions as Akiza fired her gun at them as well, while Yusei and Don Thousand got in a fist fight with the alien deity knocking him to the ground after countering his every move. Kaiba, unsure of himself, stood in shock. Mizar had just arrived at the temple after leaving the battle outside, and he drew his blade, fused with cosmic energy, attempting to strike Don Thousand from behind, but to no avail.

"How foolish of you to attempt to kill me while my guard was occupied," the alien deity hissed as Mizar slashed his sword forward, but it was caught by his foe's bare hands, whom shoved it off him.

"Surrender yourself now," Mizar cursed, attempting slash him again, but he jumped out of the way, punching Yusei's face and knocking him down in the process before conjuring a blade of his own that was made of pure energy and dueling his former servant.

Once again, Atem tried to reach Zorc, but failed utterly, being countered with a few of his minions, swinging their axes at him. Atem blocked their attacks perfectly with his golden braces around his wrists and even managed to kick one, stealing his axe and slicing him apart with it. Just as he was about to slash Zorc in the back with it, he was stopped by a force field that appeared over the altar.

"I should've known he'd take precautions," the Pharaoh hissed, trying to destroy the shield with his axe, repeatedly slamming it into it, but to no avail. It was too strong and would take something of much greater power to break it.

"The shield will only break when the ritual is finished," Zorc laughed, glancing back to him before returning to the ritual, which was due complete in any moment.

Outside, the battle in the air was still being fought with Jesse commanding Rainbow Dragon to coil around Armityle, trying to cut off his oxygen. "Choke him, Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse ordered from atop the beast's head, where he sat with Jaden behind him, holding onto his waist.

"We need a little help," Jaden swore, summoning from his deck Elemental Hero Neos, Neo Spacians Air Hummingbird and Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, fusing the three of them together into Storm Neos. He flew through the air, conjuring lightning from his hands, which he shot at Armityle's face. "It's still no good… Yubel, come forth!" and she appeared, too, joining the fight, bombarding Armityle with her own dark powers.

What made matters even worse was that three Earthbound Immortals appeared – the condor, the monkey, and the gecko. The Earthbound Immortals were some of the biggest creatures in all of Duel Monsters and were even more massive than the Egyptian Gods. Jack led the fight against them, ordering Red Dragon Archfiend to transform into Red Nova Dragon as he fought the three of them with the help of Alexis, whom rode atop White Night Dragon, and Mai and Rebecca, whom rode atop Harpie's Pet Dragon and Diamond Head Dragon, respectively.

"Just pound them as hard as you can with everything you've got!" Jack ordered as Red Nova Dragon became ablaze with fire, slamming the Monkey Earthbound Immortal and knocking it back, despite it being so much bigger than Red Nova Dragon.

"Diamond Head Dragon, diamond breath!" Rebecca ordered as her dragon spread its massive wings and unleashed a crystalizing blast from his mouth against the condor Earthbound Immortal.

"Nice shot, hon," Mai said as Harpie's Pet Dragon breathed fire on the monkey Earthbound Immortal.

"I wonder how the Pharaoh and the others are doing in the temple," Alexis shouted.

"Yugi? He'll be fine. He's level-headed and with Zane at their side, there's no way they can lose!" Mai said.

"Awe, they're all down there… I hope you're right, Mai," Rebecca sighed.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew through the air, helping however she could, firing white lightning upon the Gecko Earthbound Immortal, barely dodging its massive fist. She knew her duty and she continued fighting, proving her strength and that she didn't need her husband Seth to be strong.

Rainbow Dragon was still doing battle with Armityle and the odds seemed to be even, but with the Sacred Beast fusion slightly having the upper hand. Jesse, frustrated, was putting everything into one attack. "Rainbow Dragon, charge all of your energy and fire your strongest blast at him!" he commanded, and his dragon did just that, extending his gargantuan, angelic wings outward as every one of the seven massive gems lining his body began glowing and a divine cannon of shining, white light erupted from his mouth towards Armityle.

In retaliation, Armityle began charging his own blast as all three of his heads unleashed jets of energy that intertwined into one enormous blast that collided with Rainbow Dragon's attack. The two blasts hit one another with a smack that shook even the highest heavens as Jesse was betting everything he had on this move. The power struggle went on with the explosion in the center of the collision between the two energy streams fluctuating, at times looking like one was going to win, but then showing a different possible outcome a moment later. With a rage of righteous anger, Rainbow Dragon gave his all and overcame Armityle, pushing his blast backward so that the Sacred Beast fusion was hit with both of the super-charged energy streams and a massive explosion occurred with Jesse hoping that his foe was defeated at last.

In an effort to help the situation, Kite ordered Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to transform into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and so he did, glowing ardent red as he unleashed countless rays of light that exploded in all directions, quaking the Earthbound Immortals, whom were creatures of darkness through and through, and sending the monkey plummeting downward thousands of feet into the ravine.

"Good work!" Rebecca enthused as Kite smiled subtly.

"It's time to go all out!" Kite said, glancing to Jack as his own dragon and Red Nova Dragon acted in tandem, unleashing an intergalactic fury of solar inferno towards the two remaining Earthbound Immortals, while Jaden and Jesse still tended to Armityle.

It was then that thousands of Zorc's minions, the skeletons cloaked in black and bearing deadly weapons, came flying through the air in massive swarms, prepared to slay the dragons and their owners for the sake of defending Zorc's mission.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Alexis said.

"Don't panic. Just kill them," Jack swore.

"Gotcha," Mai agreed.

And so the battle ensued with them summoning even more monsters to help them combat the hordes of Zorc's minions flying through the air around them. Mai summoned the Harpie Lady Sisters, Jack summoned Red Wyvern and Strong Wind Dragon, Jade summoned Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Wild Edge, Alexis summoned the Cyber Angels, Rebecca summoned Ruby Dragon and Luster Dragon, and Kite summoned Photon Wyvern. Calamity seared through the skies as explosions lit up the dusk, which was nearing nightfall.

"I just wish there was a way we could beat all of them at once!" Jesse said.

"Look out!" Kite screamed as Armityle rose from the depths of the ravine and tried to grab Rainbow Dragon into a chokehold.

Barely dodging it, the bitter fight between the two of them raged on once again with Jesse wondering if Armityle could even ever die, while Elemental Hero Storm Neos joined the fight after conjuring a downpour, tossing lightning bolts upon him as a means of distraction so that Rainbow Dragon could go in for the kill.

An entire swarm of Zorc's skeletal minions flew through the air, their cloaks rippling in the wind, as Yubel stood in midair, concentrating her powers as a massive wave of black and dark violet energy appeared before her, swooping against the swarm and incinerating them all instantly as their bones turned to dust and fell to the earth. "Shitheads…" she whispered, crossing her arms before spotting another swarm.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon had landed by the temple's entrance and transformed back into her human form, just after her friend leapt off her neck. Kisara brushed her hair away from her face as she watched the others still fighting the Earthbound Immortals and the fusion of the three Sacred Beasts as swarms of Zorc's minions plagued the air. Turning around, Kisara noticed her friend running away.

"Azura! Where are you going?" she gasped.

"Into the temple. I have to see if Seto's okay!" she worried, running up the stairs and trying to open the doors.

"You can't! You're too weak!" Kisara pleaded as her friend ran inside, thinking only of Kaiba.

"Azura…" Kisara sighed, glancing back to the battle in the air and realizing that her friends needed her there. She transformed back into her dragon form and went back to the battle.

"Evil energies of darkness and might, restore my servant to my side and grant us the powers to vanquish the righteous!" Zorc screamed as the stone began cracking and there was an explosion of black energy as the chains wrapped around the stone came undone. In silence, the Dark One stood as bombs of ecstasy went off in his mind and the dawn of a new era for the empire had finally arrived.

"No!" Atem screamed, reaching upward as he ran towards Zorc, trying to stop him at the last second, but was pushed back by the explosion. Everyone glanced to the altar and the Dark One's long, grey hair began rippling as an unexpected wind gusted through the room. "I've… failed," Atem gasped.

An evil sensation could be smelt in the very air itself and it was as if all goodness had died and the hair on everyone's bodies stood up while all light had vanished from sight and all hope withered away like flowers caught in a wildfire. As the explosion cleared, the rising breeze transitioned into a howling wind that came from nowhere and swept the chamber as everyone's attention was captivated upon what was going on. Zorc knew that his mission was accomplished and Atem closed his eyes in terror as he prayed that this wasn't really happening.

A figure could be made in the midst of all the havoc. He stood firmly as his long and devilish, white hair hung far beneath his shoulders... He was tall and muscular, much like his ancient self rather than the body of the boy whom became his host after three thousand years of slumber, but unlike his ancient self, he now had extremely pale skin and his icy eyes were blue and cold, chilling the bones of whoever met his gaze. A ghastly black and violet aura glowed around him as he shot a dark smile, feeling the sensation of breath for the first time in many decades as his heart, if he even so much as had one, beat to the rhythm of evil and venom surged through his veins. It was Bakura.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS FOR YOU GUYS!**


	105. He's Back

All eyes turned to the man whom appeared from the shattering of the heavy stone block. He had on tight black pants and matching combat boots that were spiked on the bottoms. A silver belt, cold as ice, that had a pentagram at its buckle was tight around his waist. His shirt, long-sleeved and tight, was also black and overtop it, he wore a black trench coat that had spikes on the shoulders. His hands were clothed with black gloves that had upside-down crosses upon them, and holes so that his naked fingers could be seen. Smiling darkly, Bakura exhaled deeply and raised his hand upward as he took a few steps forward, as random flames created by the explosion burned in various spots around the room.

"Oh, lord..." Atem whispered.

"I'm back," Bakura said darkly, the menace showing through his expression as hair, spiked and dangerous, rose to the occasion, and his smile twisted maliciously in the manner that only someone so filled with evil could manage.

"That's him?" Yusei asked.

"Mhm..." Yugi nodded apprehensively."

"Wow, he's a lot... sexier than I imagined," Akiza admitted reluctantly.

"Don't lose track of the mission," Atem cursed.

Zorc was ecstatic. He, the master, greeted his apostle warmly and embraced him like a brother. Nightshroud and Don Thousand watched in awe as the ultimate league of villains had finally been completed.

"Now that the reunion's over, who will I be killing today?" Bakura asked his master, whom glared towards Atem and his clan. "Happy to see me, are you, Pharaoh? This time, your mere name won't be able to stop us. Now, how about you and I get re-acquainted?" he proposed as he walked towards the king.

Instinctively, Zane attempted to stop him and lunged with his blade thrusted forward, but without even blinking an eye, Bakura waved his hand and a wave of dark energy erupted from it, sweeping Hell Kaiser backwards.

"Run..." Atem ordered as his gang all attempted to make for the exit, but Bakura merely smiled and suddenly a mass of darkness appeared from nowhere, blocking it. "What is this madness?" Atem muttered.

The mass configured itself into a behemoth demon with black and dark purple skin and that was extremely large and muscular, being much bigger than even Blue-Eyes. His head had horns jutting from it and a tongue that was forked like a snake. And his eyes glowed a sinister red. He did not possess any legs, rather having a gargantuan tail that had at its end a serpent's head.

"I'd like to introduce you to another old friend. This is my dear pet, Diabound!" Bakura laughed maniacally as Diabound stood, threatening their very lives.

"Let us go!" Atem demanded as Diabound raised his deadly tail into the air and the serpent at its end hissed before Yugi and the others, looking as if it was going to strike at them at any moment.

Per his master's order, Diabound used his tail to grip Atem and raise him into the air. He struggled against the crushing force of the constriction, pleading to Heaven that he could be saved... somehow. "Destroy him... Cut off his oxygen supply!" Bakura commanded.

Nearly choking to death, Atem gasped for life as the Dark Magician instantly appeared from his deck. "When you threaten the Pharaoh, you threaten me!"

"Ah, Mahad... How nice of you to join our party," Bakura teased. "I killed you once three thousand years ago and I'll kill you again!"

The Dark Magician unleashed many blasts of rapid fire energy, violet in color, at Diabound's tail, forcing him to cease his grip upon Atem. Diabound staggered as Zorc chuckled. He knew it was nothing but a minor setback in the grand plan.

Bakura charged at Atem and grabbed him by the neck, choking him as he raised him into the air. "You are going to pay for what you did to me!" he vowed, swearing vengeance as his master applauded him.

Diabound stopped the Dark Magician from saving him and the two engaged in battle once again with Mahad making extraordinary efforts to avoid the snake that kept lunging at him, while constantly firing energy blasts at the behemoth. Don Thousand and Nightshroud began fighting the others once again for the sake of keeping them busy.

Mizar, whom held his violet blade that was lined with red, battled alongside Zane as they dueled Don Thousand, whom had conjured his own sword made of pure energy from the cosmos.

"Die!" Zane screamed as he attempted to impale him, but it was no good.

"Your attempts are futile," the alien deity swore.

"Not as much as you think!" Mizar cursed, slicing his side, just barely.

Nightshroud handled Akiza and Yusei as they attempted to dodge his massive scythe, blasting him with their guns, but to little avail. "Your bullet can't harm me!" he swore in his ghastly, grim tone.

"Akiza, watch out!" Yusei shouted as she just barely dodged his attack, nearly having her head sliced off.

Yugi, Kaiba, and Seth all faced Zorc. Seth charged at him with his war hammer, but it was of little good. Zorc merely used his dark powers to push him aside and Kaiba was caught off guard and scratched by the Dark One's massive claws that were sharp as knives.

"Enough is enough," Yugi vowed as he grabbed his own dagger and slammed it into Zorc's back, but the dark one merely chuckled, turning around as his flesh re-generated itself as if it was never wounded. Zorc fired a cannon of dark energy at Yugi, barely jumping out of the way as the room was rocked with this massive fight.

Atem had finally broke free of Bakura's hold and the two engaged in combat with Bakura obviously having the upper hand. Atem attempted to punch him, praying that he could knock him unconscious, but the thought was just too good to be true. Proving formidable in every which way, the king of thieves countered the pharaoh's every move before kicking him to the floor and mounting his boot over his chest.

"It looks like I'm going to kill you sooner than I expected," Bakura enthused, glaring down at his ages-old foe.

"You won't get away with this," Atem struggled to say, trying desperately to push Bakura's foot off him.

"That's what you think…" he said before using his dark powers to conjure a knife of black energy. He crouched down and began holding the knife before Atem's throat as he gasped for his life, honestly believing that this was going to be the end.

"My king!" Mahad screamed, barely dodging one of Diabound's attacks as the massive room quaked with their duel. Everyone turned their heads in shock to see the pharaoh succumbing to the antichrist.

Suddenly, Atem's deck began glowing and a ray of pink energy shot out from it. Dark Magician Girl appeared behind Bakura and suddenly the knife he held went flying from his hands into hers before dissolving into nothingness.

"Missing something?" she teased as Bakura fumed.

"You fucking whore!" he shouted before punching Atem in the face, nearly knocking him out, and lunging at her, grabbing her neck. "You're going to pay for that, you blonde bimbo…" Diabound raged, using his tail to knock over Seth and Yusei, trying to distract everyone from Bakura.

"You won't win," she struggled.

"Oh, but I will," he vowed, tightening his grip upon her neck before throwing her overtop the body of her king, whom was too weak to get up.

Outside, Joey had Red-Eyes land at the temple doors, recalling him back to his deck. Kisara was standing there, prepared return to the battle in the air. Noticing her, he couldn't help but ask "Where's Yugi?"

"He's still in there with the rest. Azura ran in there, but there's no way she'll survive. I told her not to go, but she wouldn't listen. She's too obsessed with Kaiba. I'm needed up there though," she pointed towards the air battle.

"I'm goin' in there," he asserted.

"Please… bring Azura back. She won't last in there! Make her come back out here!" Kisara pleaded to which Joey nodded, running inside as Kisara transformed back into Blue-Eyes and took off to fight the Earthbound Immortals. Joey was determined to see if his best friend was alright. Glancing backward, he still saw Jaden and Jack and the others still fighting against Zorc's forces in the air, but rushed in to the temple.

"I sure hope Yugi's alright," he panted, running into the temple and seeing the entrance in the floor that led downstairs. He could hear explosions and banging, obviously indicative of calamity. "This doesn't sound good…"

The Priestess with the Eyes of Blue, whom had just before Joey ran into the temple, had finally arrived just before the final chamber and she proceeded inward, running around Diabound and into the middle of the confrontation. "Seto!" she cried, running to her husband.

"Well, well, well... Who is this?" Bakura taunted as Kaiba threw his arm around her and told her she shouldn't have come.

"I couldn't stand not knowing that you were alright," she sobbed.

"Awe, it looks like Kaiba's found true love... How disgusting," Bakura hissed.

Joey made it to the final chamber and saw all the destruction and calamity going on inside it. Atem and Mana were lying on the floor, possibly dead, and Yugi was with Rafael and Seth, dodging Zorc's attacks as he toyed with them. There wa sno way that they would be able to beat them and he obviously wasn't using his full power against them because he could easily slaughter all of them instantly, but for some reason was holding back.

Hell Kaiser and Mizar were still going all out against Don Thousand, but he showed no sign of surrender and both of them were barely able to keep up with his movements, trying so desperately to slay him as he fought them two-against-one, while Nightshroud kept Yusei and Akiza busy and Yusei was bleeding horribly from his arm, obviously in need of medical care. Above all, Mahad was in the air, near the very-high ceiling, doing battle with Diabound for the room was massive enough for the two of them to fight above all the others.

"Oh, it's… what's his name again?" Bakura asked, noticing Joey.

"It's Joey! Joey Wheeler, you necromantic fuck face!" he shouted back in pride. Joey saw Yugi fighting Zorc and he ran straight up to Bakura and tried to punch him in the face, but king of thieves grabbed his arm in midair and slammed it back into his own face. Joey, with a bloody nose, took a step back, gasping as Bakura laughed, the evil resonating in his tone. "You're not human…"

"Of course I'm not… Mortal!" he shouted before using telekinesis to raise Joey into the air and tossing him directly into the open mouth of the serpent at the end of Diabound's tail.

"Joey!" Yugi screamed as the Dark Magician acted quickly, conjuring a shield between Joey and the serpent's mouth before lowering him to the floor, despite leaving himself vulnerable to Diabound's helical shockwave, which slammed him square in the chest, at the cost of saving Joey.

"I think we've done enough damage today," Bakura mused, looking at all the carnage and bloodshed.

He glanced at his three comrades as if they were all agreeing upon something and together they channeled their powers and a massive, black energy ball appeared above them. Diabound vanished and they brought down the massive ball that exploded and if it wasn't for all the magical enchantments upon the room that were for the sake of keeping Bakura sealed here forever, it would've likely caved in. Everyone was knocked to the floor and barely awake as the entire room became engulfed in flames and chaos.

A few moments later, Atem struggled to look up at his foes. Bakura stood over him, showcasing the evil in his expression so vividly, and he kicked him in the face. "Soon enough, we'll meet again, Pharaoh, but for now I'm letting you off easy," he said.

Zane and Mizar were both struggling to stand and Akiza and Yusei were both knocked unconscious as Bakura walked over to the Priestess with the Eyes of Blue and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her upward and dangling her by it. She seemed to be unconscious and he flashed a dark gaze towards Kaiba, whom was laying upon the floor, unable to bring himself to his feet.

"For now, your girlfriend's going to be staying with us... A little hostage or two can only help our agenda," he laughed as his three comrades gazed at him admirably.

"No...!" Kaiba struggled to shout, mustering his strength into that single word. He was too injured to even so much as tand and he knew that he couldn't do a single thing to save her. It was truly a lost cause.

"But right now," Bakura began, conjuring a knife made of black energy that shone lustrously in the flames all around them. "I'll let you see this for the sake of scarring your memory," he finished, taking the knife and impaling it into her arm and scraping it along its lineage as blood began to gush upon the floor. Kaiba nearly sobbed, watching this happen to her.

"Let's leave for now," Zorc mused as the four of them, along with their dozen or so surviving minions, vanished from thin air, leaving the temple and heading back to Zorc's palace on the other side of the planet.

"My wife…" Kaiba sobbed before closing his eyes and laying his head down upon the cold, stone floor.

Only Zane stood as Mizar collapsed. Hell Kaiser glanced around at everyone before him and he hoped that they all would wake up, but such was uncertain.

** PLEASE REVIEW! NO ONE IS REVIEWING!**


	106. The Millennium Plot

** Hey guys, I'm back again. This is gonna start getting really interesting now that Bakura is back. I'm also gonna be incrporating what happened in the movie "The Dark Side of Dimensions," including the character Aigami and his monsters the Hindu Gods, and there are going to be spoilers for the movie, so keep reading at your own descretion if you haven't seen it yet.**

After the devastating events of the previous day, the Pharaoh and all his allies immediately flew back to headquarters – the Castle of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis – where they would begin the healing process and contemplate a new strategy in the wake of the return of the Dark One's apostle. A sense of despair and hopelessness filled the air as everyone worried about the consequences of this tragic reunion between master and apprentice. In more than one sense, it was the end of the world.

"The seal is broken… He has returned," Atem worried as he sat at the head of a long table, bowing his head in disgrace.

"My king, don't blame yourself. I plead you…" the Dark Magician told him, firmly yet gently clutching his shoulders as he stood behind him.

"It's not your fault," Yugi added, scratching his forehead anxiously.

"It was my responsibility to prevent such an apocalyptic return. I failed all of you," Atem continued to worry.

"Pharaoh…" Dark Magician Girl sighed, saddened.

"So what now?" asked Mai, resting her head upon her hand.

"We continue fighting until we decimate all of Zorc's armies and he has no choice but to face us himself. Then, we will strike at his heart. What else can we do?" Zane said, his arms crossed as he stood against the wall.

"His army is so unlimited though… It's all the damned souls who were sentenced to Hell from the beginning of time onward, as well as countless monsters and demons and whoever he could find. Even some of the malevolent Duel Spirits in this world are serving him," Ishizu said sternly.

"We have to find a better solution that can actually be productive. At this rate, we have a lot to lose," Jack added.

That evening, Atem sat in his private chamber. Yugi was sitting next to him as he sat, heartbroken and fearful of the upcoming tragedies. All hope was gone and all that existed was a never-ending period of night that seemed to have blocked out the sun and drowned out all the goodness in the world. Through the silence, Yugi patted his husband's back and could sense his emotions, his feelings quite thoroughly.

"Don't be afraid," he told him.

"What do you expect me to feel?" the King replied.

"We'll overcome this. We always do," he told him, kissing him delicately upon the lips.

Just then, the door was kicked open. It was Joey. "Sorry to intrude, but you need to come downstairs like… now!" he panicked, breathing quite heavily, as he led them through the halls and down staircases to the main chamber.

Upon a small table was a crystal ball that belonged to Mahad and it depicted current events ongoing. It showed a village being burned to the ground and all the Duel Spirits, most of them small and fairy-like, were running for their lives as the houses erupted in flames. Zorc's minions were running rampant, causing mass destruction and among the flames could peculiar figure be seen. Initially, he stood in silence, crossing his arms as he shook from his chuckling. Then, revealing his identity as none other than Bakura, he walked amongst the madness before grabbing a tiny Fairy Duel Spirit whom was running, raising him into the air and with his bear hands, ripping off one of the tiny creature's small wings from his very back as blood gushed and the fairy cried out in shock with tears streaming from his eyes before being tossed into the flames by the Dark One's servant.

"Pathetic weakling," Bakura growled menacingly before laughing with a sinister tone that shook the air. He noticed more innocent Duel Spirits fleeing to the nearby woods and he ordered Zorc's minions to either kill or capture them all. "I don't want a single one of tehm escaping! Capture them in chains and if you can't than just kill them!"

The skeletal creatures cloaked all in black and wielding dangerous weapons from scythes to swords to flamethrowers chased after the tiny creatures as Bakura smiled and his wickedness reflected in the flames that surrounded him, incinerating the peaceful village as he did the Dark One's will. He clutched his black trench coat together as the malice poured from his insane gaze.

The vision ended and the crystal ball went blank as Atem clutched his heart and Dark Magician Girl silently began to cry, rubbing her eyes. The turn of events was getting even worse than they all thought and it was obvious that Bakura was even more sadistic than his master was.

"So this is what we're dealing with," Atem said as Mahad nodded.

"What are we going to do? This is just horrible," Yugi asked.

"We have to strike at the source and kill Zorc himself and once that's finished, Bakura," Atem answered.

Everyone agreed, nodding in silence as they all stood in testimony for the countless attrocities going on at the hands of the the doers of evil. At this point, it seemed as if there was no stopping them from such an agenda of destruction.

That night, Zorc stood in his infernal castle, planning the beginning stages for what woould be his most evil and celebrated plan yet. The Millennium Spell Book, a treasure long thought lost by the Pharaoh and the forces of good, sat upon the long table before Zorc. Nightshroud and Don Thousand sat at the table, awaiting Zorc's decree, when finally the guest of honor had arrived and with him he dragged a drunken Yami Marik from the brink of a huge hangover.

"Idiot!" Bakura growled, throwing Yami Marik onto one of the chairs before sitting down himself.

"Now that we're all here," Zorc began. "I will begin explaining our agenda. Here we have the Millennium Spell Book, but this is not enough. This ancient book is a bok that contains magic so dark and dangerous that it can do things unthought of by even the most vile of criminals. This book was used in ancient times to create the seven fabled Millennium Items. Those items have such great power that when all seven are gathered together on the physical plane, a doorway to the afterlife is opened. We, of course, are in the afterlife, and those items, are on the physical plane, trapped at the bottom of an abyss in a temple in Egypt... or so we thought..." He raised his brow, nearly getting to his point.

"What are you suggesting?" Don Thousand interrupted.

"Something... malicious," Nightshroud added.

Bakura merely sat with his arms crossed, smiling darkly.

"On the metaphysical plane, those items are capable of things so great that they are not capable of on the physical plane. We, being in the metaphysical plane of existence, would benefit greatly from having thos eitems in our possession. It has come to my knowledge that those items are no longer at the bottom of that temple. Rather, they are in this very world. This, was brought about by a tragic turn of events not long after my defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh. Not long after that, the boy called Yugi came into possession of the Millennium Puzzle in a fierce conflict with the one called Aigami, whom commanded the Houki or as some call them, the Hindu Gods. After that calamity, the items, including the puzzle, were sent to the afterlife where they were apparently hidden in great temples across this very world."

"And we are going to get them," Bakura finished as his master nodded approvingly.

"Once we have them, the Pharaoh and his armies will never stand a chance and we can wipe out all of them," Zorc laughed.

Little did the Pharaoh know what great things were capable from those items in the aterlife. They could do things so great that they could not do on earth. This, was known to Zorc by what was found in the Millennium Spell Book, as described in great detail within its pages.


	107. Creation Story

**In this chapter, I am going to explain my interpretation of the origin of the universe in Yugioh. This does contain some spoilers for the movie "The Dark Side of Dimensions." In Yugioh, many of the god-like monsters such as the Egyptian Gods from the original series and the Nordic Gods from Yugioh 5D's are based off of real-life deities from different mythologies around the world. It is known fact that the three Egyptian Gods are based off of the real-life Egyptian gods: Ra (The Winged Dragon of Ra), Osiris (Slifer), and Geb (Obelisk). The three Nordic Gods are base doff of the real-life gods from Nordic (Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Finnish) mythology: Thor, Odin, and Loki. In the movie, the central antagonist Aigami uses a deck built around seven divine creatures called the Houkai who are based off seven of the real-life Hindu Gods from Ancient India. These gods are Vishnu, Shiva, Ganesh, Indra, Dyaus Pita, Vaya, and Agni. The Crimson Dragon is based off Quetzalcoatl from Aztec, Mayan, and Incan Indigenous American mythology. Etc. I took all these different gods from Yugioh and basically just built a creation story around them for how the universe was made.**

At his castle, Zorc stood atop a balcony, leaning against its black stone lineage. The drop was hundreds of feet and he glanced around, looking at is castle's splendid architecture. Numerous towers surrounded the central structure and were connected to it via sky bridges, but the entire castle was built upon the same base - the lowest levels of its interior – and its entire makeup was that of black stone, so infernally majestic yet so aesthetically beautiful in a demonic sense. It was the castle of Hell's ruler. He smiled darkly at its incredible appeal yet he regained his thoughts and realized that there was something else on his mind entirely.

"Anubis…" He whispered to himself, remembering his old ally. In his memories he could see and hear him.

_ In the beginning, the divine realm was created by Horakhty, while the infernal realm of darkness was created by Zorc. These two beings – while opposing one another – coexisted harmoniously for eons, but Horakhty decided to create what would become the physical universe, which would be separated from the realm of light where He Himself resided. For this great task, He would entrust other beings of great power to help Him._

_First, Horakhty created the seven Houkai – Vishnu, Dyaus Pita, Ganesh, Vayu, Agni, Indra, and Shiva. These beings of great power would later come to be known as the Hindu Gods, the chief deities of Hinduism and the gods of ancient India. Together, they created space and all its directions, and became the guardians of the divine essence of spirit that runs through the universe itself, using space as its vehicle and forever connecting the physical plane with the metaphysical plane. That is, the physical universe to the divine realm of light._

_Horakhty also created a being called the Crimson Dragon whom was also known by the name Quetzalcoatl, for the sake of creating time and controlling its flow in the physical universe. This dragon was revered and worshipped by the ancient Aztecs, Mayans, and Incan indigenous Americans of Mexico, Central, and parts of South America._

_Then, Horakhty created another being called Numeron Dragon, whom would create the matter of the physical universe. This included all the stars and planets and moons and would eventually set the conditions for life to begin and evolve. Once time, space, and matter were created within the physical universe, Horakhty applied His own creation, energy and especially light, to the universe and everything became one._

_Other deities were created to help with this amazing project. Horakhty created His three underlings – the three Egyptian Gods: Ra, Osiris, and Geb – to rule over aspects of creation. Ra would be the ruler of the sun and an emissary of light and would be the closest to Him. While Osiris became the God of the sky and the storms and Geb became the God of the earth and its rough exterior._

_Along with the Egyptian Gods, He also created the three Nordic Gods – Odin, Thor, and Loki – These three would represent and rule over different aspects of nature and mankind, helping to maintain the balance of harmony within the physical universe. Odin was the chief of these three and he was the god of mankind and the god of storms and sorcery and of justice. Thor was the god of war and violence, and Loki was the god of fire and of the darker nature of man including trickery and even malice._

_The divine beast known as Rainbow Dragon was created by Horakhty to be another emissary of light and the god of the rainbow and of joy._

_Horakhty and Zorc enjoyed a mutual peace, coexisting for eons until Zorc saw all of Horakhty's creation and became filled with envy and temptation and tried to harm it, wishing to claim it for himself all while asserting himself over the Creator of Light and all things good. _

_ Eons ago, Zorc stood his trial, standing before the others of the original divine pantheon. On this day would justice be served and a divine wrath would be ensued upon the Dark One for all his crimes and his unrepentance and continued insolence._

_ There stood an angelic being of ultimate power, glistening in rays of light. He was a tall figure with flowing white robes that were airy and ethereal. He donned armor of both white and golden color upon his wings and other parts of his body. Atop his head was a golden headdress in the shape of a hawk, which he donned so that his hair was not seen. His face, visible and strong, bore a stern expression of righteous anger. It was Horakhty - the Creator God of Light._

_ Standing alongside him were four other deities. All of them were tall and godly. Ra, whom had long blonde hair and green eyes, stood with his hands folded at his waist, while Osiris (whom was also known as Slifer) and Geb (whom was also known as Obelisk) stood alongside him. Osiris had long hair of the brightest crimson and blazing yellow eyes, while Geb had long blue hair and deep red eyes and an overly muscular build. All three of these deities had olive-colored skin like the ancient Egyptians themselves while Horakty's flesh was as white as the rays of the sun. Ra, being the closest to Horakhty, stood at his right hand side. _

_In the midst of this encounter, there was another god. He had long, dirty blonde hair and olive skin and angry golden eyes. His robes were black as night and he had an angry expression upon his face. It was Anubis. He stood with his fellow three gods and the Creator of Light as Zorc's trial began._

_ "For your crimes, you are being sentenced to an eternity in the realm of darkness – Hell," Horakhty decreed as four lesser gods stood with him against the Dark One. Zorc, whom stood with his arms spaced out as he was chained to two divinely blessed pillars, hissed in protest. "Enough…" Horakhty said, raising his hand._

_ "You can't do this!" Zorc screamed in fury, trying to fight the chains that bound him. He glanced to his ally, whom could not risk giving away his true allegiance. Despite this, the Creator of Light was not finished. Zorc's own creations – the three Wicked Gods – were already defeated and sealed away within the realm of darkness. Now, he stood no chance against his adversaries. Horakhty began to speak yet again._

_ "I should say that you should've known better to try and double cross me and all of my creation. As much as it pained me to have to punish you for such crimes, it must be done for I can no longer allow any harm to come to this universe. That is why I am saying to you… Anubis," he said, glancing from Zorc to the God of the dead, "that you, along with your master will suffer a similar fate."_

_ Anubis' face transitioned into an expression of uncertainty and fright. "My… My Lord, I would never betray you!" he promised as Zorc smiled darkly. Anubis began to tug at his hair, grinding his teeth as he tried to conjure a plan of action that could save him from inevitable peril._

_ "I am well aware that you have been working with the Dark One in an effort to overthrow me and with him you have committed countless crimes in the universe and for this, I cannot allow you to go unpunished. You, like your master, will be sentenced to an eternity in Hell where you rule over the damned," Horakhty decreed as Zorc began to laugh maniacally._

_ Conjuring a sword made from pure white light that shone brilliantly, Horakhty stepped forward, impaling Zorc in the chest and releasing his chains as he collapsed to the ground and a portal to Hell was opened behind him, sucking him in as he screamed, vowing vengeance against the forces of light. Turning to Anubis, whom tried to flee, Osiris and Geb detained him, grabbing him by the shoulders as Horakhty prepared to toss him into the portal as well._

_ With a great burst of anger, Anubis broke free of his fellow gods hold and he began screaming, charging his power as darkness surged through him. He rose into the air and transformed into his divine beast form – a giant dog-like beast with a great many jagged spikes jutting from his backside and fangs so ferocious that they could tear apart an entire planet._

_ "Anubis…" Horakhty sighed as the three other gods did just the same as him, transforming into their divine beast forms. Ra transformed into the golden yellow dragon whose blaze cannon harnessed the power of the sun itself, while Osiris transformed into a long and serpentine red dragon with two mouths, and Geb transformed into the giant behemoth of a humanoid fiend with abnormally muscular body._

_ A battle was about to be fought – three against one – before the Creator of Light Himself, rose into the air, increasing his size so that it was equal to that of the others, but looking no different than He previously had, and extending his hand as blinding white jets of light shot from it, stunning Anubis as another portal to Hell was opened and he was thrown into it by the joint effort of the three gods and their master. The god of the dead was no match for them. And so the portals to the Hell were sealed and the Dark One and the god of the dead were sealed away within it and so began the never-ending feud between the forces of darkness and the forces of light._

_ But now, the seal was broken._

"These memories still haunt me after all these ages. I must find Anubis and he will work alongside me towards our goal of conquering all that exists," The Dark One whispered to himself as rain drops began pouring from the dark and cloudy sky. Wanting to avoid the rain, he went back inside his castle.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	108. Nightmares

The rain was pouring down on a dark and stormy night. Each droplet hit the glass of the window, making tiny noise that when combined with the noises of every other rain drop doing just the same, formed a torrential bang that could be heard from inside the castle. Dark Magician Girl sat, looking out the window as thunder roared and lightning struck in the distance. Silently, she sat pondering everything as her master stood at his desk, going through all tomes of whatever it was he was researching for the time being.

"Master Mahad, when is all this gonna be over?" she asked curiously.

"I've told you before, Mana. I really don't know. It's whenever Zorc is defeated."

She merely sighed, staring out at the dark night, feeling like maybe she's sneak down to the kitchens and find herself a snack. After all, it had been a long day and she earned a sweet treat for enduring it. She left the library, leaving her master to himself as he went through page after page, looking for something. An answer of some sort, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

"Spells for how to poison a water supply… Spells for tampering with the dimensions of space… Spells for taming dangerous beasts… Spells for luring a person into an undying state of infatuation… Ugh, there is nothing in here about binding an evil soul with the powers of a dark god. It seems like only throwing him in Hell and sealing the portal can dispose of him and the others…"

He was dressed in his black night robes and he was getting tired. It was rather late and the candle light was dimming as he merely waved his hand before it, reigniting it with his will. A half hour passed and his apprentice still had not returned from her snacking adventure and he could only sigh. She probably went to go hang out with Apple Magician Girl or Kuriboh or someone. By now, he was used to her childish apathy.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dark Magician Girl was digging into a huge bowl of ice cream she pulled from the freezer. Kuriboh was with her and they were scooping huge spoon-fulls of it into their mouths.

"For a little guy, you can sure eat a lot!" she laughed as the brown, fur ball chuckled jubilantly.

Suddenly, lightning struck and the power went out all over the castle. Most of the thousands of Duel Spirit soldiers were already asleep in their barracks. Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened as everything went dark and she was left in the middle of it, holding a spoon in her hand. Kuriboh made an unpleasant sigh.

"Well, we can get through this. Hold on... A huh!" she said as she waved her wand and a ball of light was conjured from thin air and they could see to an extent. "I bet master Mahad would be proud of me for that," she smiled, putting the ice cream away and going back upstairs.

Meanwhile, outside the castle in pouring rain was the king of theives. Hooded, he stood with a knife that he lightly slid against his fingers. He was going to have some fun tonight and he knew it. Behind him, dozens of his master's minions stood and they were going to back him and obey his orders unquestioningly. He smiled darkly, his blood boiling for vengeance. He wondered where exactly the Pharaoh's private bedroom was, but he wasn't going to allow himself to get excited over such a juicy murder just yet. That would saved for another time. For now, his only goal was to stir up mischief and set the alarms ablaze with paranoia that would rain down upon the Pharaoh and his army.

"Tonight, we'll remind him that he a lot more to worry about than when it was just Zorc that he was dealing with. This is going to be reminiscent of that legendary raid in ancient times when I, with my clan, stormed his palace and dragged his father's sarcophogus before his very eyes, spitting on it. Oh, yes..."

In his bedroom, Atem lay asleep. Shirtless, he felt the warm softness of the sheets under his body. Such comfort soothed his his exterior, but in his mind was a storm brewing. A dream... No. A nightmare was haunting him, quaking his nerves as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

_It was extremely hot and he could feel the blsitering heat irritating his skin. Where were they? It was on a rectangular platform, raised by chains, atop the crater of a volcano. Below them, the lava was boiling and terrifying all who saw it. Massaging his forehead, Atem sighed, looking across from him. It was... someone. And they were engaged in a duel. Holding his cards in his hand, Atem drew before pausing._

_ "Well? Get on with it than!" shouted a cold and menacing voice from somewhere above. _

_ Looking up, Atem saw sitting upon an obsidian throne that was atop a stone spire just at the edge of the arena a man who was instantly recognizable. His chilling laughter, brisk upon the bone, gave away his identity. He sat, proud and malicious, as he wore his black trench coat as his devilish white hair complimented his icy blue eyes. It was Bakura._

_ "What is this?" Atem wondered to himself as he saw Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast - the fusion of Gazelle and Berfomet - whom was fighting on his side, vanish after being defeated by a tall and broad warrior in a long, white coat whom wielded a massive blade. "Silent Swordsman?_

_ "Face your opponent or I'll have both of you thrown in the lava!" Bakura shouted._

_ Finally looking at his opponent, Atem saw what he feared. It was Yugi._

_ "Are you going to make your move or what?" Yugi shouted,the nervousness in his voice resonating._

_ "I... I play one monster in defense position and another face down card and end my turn."_

_ "My move!" Yugi began, drawing quickly. "Perfect! I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face down!" and the storm appeared upon the field, destroying Atem's only face down, revealing it to be Divine Wind. _

_ "What is this madness? the Pharaoh wondered as Yugi sighed._

_ "Now, Silent Swordsman, it's time to attack. Destroy his face down monster with silent sword slash!" Yugi ordered and the tall, muscular warrior with 3,000 attack points lept into the air and smashed his massive blade against Atem's face down mosnter, revealing it to be Big Shield Gardna with 2,600 defense points. It stood no chance against Yugi's swordsman and was destroyed._

_ "I have nothing to protect me," Atem worried to himself as he stared at his hand. The Dark Magician was in it. "Mahad... please help me," he cried to himself as this duel seemed as if it was about to be over. _

_ "Well... Well... It looks like the little runt is gonna be the victor here," Bakura smirked. "I suppose it's your soul that I'll be feeding to my master, Pharaoh. Your weakness surprises me. I would've thought higher of you."_

_ "I draw... I play Monster Reborn and I special summon from my graveyard the Magician of Black Chaos, whose special effect allows me to add one spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Ancient Rules. I play this so I can normal summon one level 6 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose the Dark Magician!" Atem shouted as his most trusted servant appeared, next to his fellow magician as the two of them stood, facing Yugi._

_ "Looks like we've gotta put on a good show for the onlookers," the Magician of Black Chaos said. looking sexy in his skin tight black outfit, per usual._

_ "Focus," the Dark Magician replied sternly, grasping his scepter as he glanced to his king._

_ "Mahad..." Atem said subtley._

_ "Anything for you, my king... Even this most unfortunate circumstance," he replied, glancing towards Yugi with a sad heart._

_ "Two magicians? It doesn't matter because neither of them are strong enough to beat Silent Swordsman, who's now at 3,500 hundred attack points and increasing every turn, thanks to his effect!" Yugi retorted._

_ "I'm not finished. Prepare to see my most loyal servant's ultimate form," the Pharaoh began. "I build the overlay network with my two magicians to XYZ summon Ebon Oblivion Magician! Mahad, evolve before our very eyes!" he shouted as the Dark Magician transformed into his superior form. Clothed in new grey and black robes and with long, blonde hair that hung far below his shoulders, he stood there, clutching his scepter and feeling his powers surge._

_ "Ooh... Impressive," Bakura laughed coldly._

_ "That's not all... I set two cards face down and end my turn."_

_ "He's obviously trying to scare me. He XYZ summoned Mahad's upgraded form and set those cards and he must want me to attack, but maybe not. And then there's Mahad's effect that he can activate during my turn... I don't know..." Yugi thought to himself, confused._

_ "What's the matter? Trying to guess my strategy? You won't," Atem smiled coldly._

_ "I draw and summon, per his effect, Curse of Dragonfire!" Yugi declared as the large, dark yellow serpentine dragon with the red lining along his body appeared upon the field. __**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is Curse of Dragon's ugraded form that was recently released in the real life card game]**_

___Atem awaited Yugi's next move hesitatnly, feeling immense guilt boil in his blood as he sighed heavily once again. _

_ "Say goodbye, my love," Yugi said, his voice shaking as tears began to form in his eyes. "Silent Swordsman, attack Ebon Oblivion Magician and initiate the end of this duel!" as his faithful swordsman lept into the air once again, prepared to smash his massive blade against Mahad._

_ "I'm sorry, Mahad," the swordsman screamed just befor ehe was about to hit him._

_ "Not so fast!" Atem shouted. "I knew you would attack now that your swordsman has 4,000 ttack points and that's why I'm doing this! I remove one overlay unit from Ebon Oblivion Magician to activate his effect, which allows me to automatically play one trap card from my hand and I'm choosing the card I drew last turn - Mirror Force!"_

_ Suddenly, the mirror screen appeared in front of Atem's magician and it collided with Silent Swordsman's assault, defeating him as he vanished from sight, as did Curse of Dragonfire. Atem's eyes were heavy with grief as he whispered "I'm sorry..."_

_ "So, the Pharaoh is going to win... Interesting," Bakura laughed once again._

_ "Mahad, attack yugi's life points directly and end this duel!"_

_ "Not so fast! Go trap card - Magician's Circle. You know what this does. When you declare and attack with a spellcaster, I can randomly summon one spell caster from my deck and I know just who I need. Come forth, Silent Magician! Yugi declared, a tear falling from his face._

_ She appeared upon the field, tall and angelic, clutching her scepter as her long, white hair hung far beneath her shoulders. Her eyes stared right into her rivals. She had about herself a stern presence with a gentle aura that silently held a great strength._

_ "And that's not all! I activate the quick play spell card Silent Burning, which makes us both draw until we have six cards in our hands," Yugi declared._

_ "I just picked up five new cards!" Atem gasped as Silent Magician's attack points rose from a mere 1,000 to 3,500._

_ "Well, Mahad... It seems that the outcome of this fateful duel is coming down between the two of us," Silent Magician said with an honest expression upon her face._

_ "Indeed..." her opponent agreed._

_ Atem, fighting back tears, cried out. "Yugi... This is the end..." _

_ "I know..." he agreed, finally succumbing to his own tears._

_ The two magicians stared down one another before they declared their final attacks as the end was about to commence._

_ "Dark Magic Attack!"_

_ "Silent Shine Attack!"_

Atem awoke from his sleep, sweating and panting, a she clutched his chest firmly. His emotions were absolutely adamant, tormenting him, while he stared into the darkness of his bedroom, only able to mutter one word. "Yugi..."


	109. Bakura's Demand

Standing not far from the castle, Bakura and about a few hundred or so of his minions stood behind him, concealed by the foliage of the trees and the cover of nightfall. They were there, cloaked all in black and wielding weapons ranging from knives to swords to axes and bows, ready assault per their leader's command. With a dark smile, he gazed upon the sleeping castle, envisioning his confrontation with the Pharaoh and all loyal to him. This would be the harbinger of the end.

"Now!" he commanded and with it, on horseback and foot alike, his battalion approached the castle rapidly as those on horseback fired flaming arrows above its walls, starting fires.

Bakura rode upon his galloping, black horse with the intent not of killing Atem, but rather frightening him beyond belief. When they approached the drawbridge, he merely focused his powers, which were far greater than that of most, and forced it down so as to make the path into the entrance hall. The castle began to shake with chaos.

In his dark bedroom, the Pharaoh tossed and turned under airy sheets of comforting bliss. Only the sound of the calamity outside could wake him from this slumber in the realm of dreams where his mind floated effortlessly.

"What is going on?" he demanded, waking from bed and glancing out the window to see fires lit upon the castle rooftops. "Yugi, wake up! We must alert the others. We're under attack."  
Many in the castle were already awake and readying for battle. Hell Kaiser was in his bedroom and grabbed his signature blade and flashed a dark smile at it, ready to kill, while many others were getting ready as well.

Down below, Bakura and his minions burst into the entrance hall, trying intensely to break through the mighty metal door that led to the main chamber of the castle, but it wasn't budging quite easily.

"Give it more force!" Bakura demanded as his minions came in with a large tree that they stripped of all its branches in a short matter of time. He watched as the few dozen of them held onto the tree as a team and continued to ram it against the door so as to break it. "It's only a matter of time until this door succumbs to our force," he said, crossing his arms.

Outside, Bakura's forces were using ropes and grappling hooks to scale the walls of the castle, hoping to make it to the roof tops and to get in via windows. By now, many Duel Spirit soldiers were awake and were rallying to the rooftops to fend against the threat. In dozens they stood, and Battle Ox was slashing anyone who managed to successfully climb the wall near where he was stationed, as Kanan Sword Mistress and Unknown Warrior of Fiend fought against them with their weapons, and Swordsman of Revealing Light was using his shining swords to slew Bakura's shadow minions, piercing them with brilliant light, while reinforcements arrived from the castle's barracks in the basement. It was going to be a quick yet ferocious battle.

"Yusei, wake up!" Jack Atlas yelled as he threw on his white trench coat, and throwing a pair of pants at Yusei, whom was still asleep in his underwear. Jack rushed out their bedroom door, while Yusei was a little late. Akiza, Sherry, Kalin, and Crow were out in the hallway and they all rushed down to the main chamber. Likewise, Jaden and Jesse and their friends rushed downstairs, meeting Team 5D's on the staircase.

Atem stood near his throne at the end of the main chamber as many duel spirit soldiers stood before the massive doors, which Bakura's forces were trying to break. The room was relatively dark with only the light of the moon shining through the massive windows. With a final push, the door burst open and the evil phantom creatures burst through, pouring into the room while being confronted by Duel Spirit soldiers.

"Brace yourselves! Hold them off at all cost!" Atem yelled.

As a battle waged on, a maniacal laughter, cold as ice, was heard rippling through the shadows. The laugh was as familiar as ever and Atem scowled in frustration.

"I knew he'd be here," he said, staring through the darkness to see his greatest adversary.

Bakura walked among the battle, almost as if he was royalty, strutting in the dead center of the doorway as he stood at the entrance, flashing his dark gaze, before he walked further, approaching the throne as his own minions and the Pharaoh's minions alike stared at him while he made his grand entrance. He was dressed in a long, black coat as his pale skin and white, jagged hair complimented his icy blue eyes that were burning with sin.

"Well, Pharaoh... It looks like we meet again..."

"Bakura!"

"I thought I'd come to give you a little message here tonight... You see, it has come to the attention of both myself and my master that you know the whereabouts of the Millennium Puzzle. You are going to tell me right and here and right now where it is or I'll be forced to inflict the eternal darkness of Hell upon you!"

"That's not for you to know, Bakura! Leave this castle now or risk being annihilated by my army," Atem warned, stern and adamant.

"You leave me no choice, Pharaoh!" he said as an abrupt silence pierced the room. From the shadows, a gargantuan creature with an extremely muscular torso and a long serpent for a tale appeared above Bakura. His devilish green flesh was scaly and nauseating to look at. Everyone was terrified of him as he swung his serpentine tail around before grabbing Kaiba in its jaws and lifting him above everyone. He screamed in terror as he felt the serpent's harsh teeth abrading against his skin, nearly tearing it. "Look who we've got here... Diabound, you'll be rewarded later. You've caught Kaiba," he laughed as Atem clutched his fists.

"Yugi!" Kaiba pleaded, looking at his old rival.

"Until you're ready to reveal the whereabouts of the Puzzle, Kaiba will suffer immensely. I know you've forgiven him for his crimes, but he also knows things about my master's plans that I don't feel comfortable with him showing you. Goodbye, Pharaoh!" Bakura pleaded as a dark wind engulfed the massive room and all of Bakura's minions disappeared, and with it, Bakura and Diabound themselves, taking Kaiba with them.

"Kaiba..." Atem sighed as everyone just bowed them heads in frustration.

** PLEASE REVIEW! I****'****M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I****'****VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. IF YOU GUYS REVIEWED MORE, IT WOULD MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE A LOT FASTER.**


	110. Aftermath

The rain was pouring down on a dark and stormy night. Each droplet hit the glass of the window, making tiny noise that when combined with the noises of every other rain drop doing just the same, formed a torrential bang that could be heard from inside the castle. Dark Magician Girl sat, looking out the window as thunder roared and lightning struck in the distance. Silently, she sat pondering everything as her master stood at his desk, going through all tomes of whatever it was he was researching for the time being.

"Master Mahad, when is all this gonna be over?" she asked curiously.

"I've told you before, Mana. I really don't know. It's whenever Zorc is defeated."

She merely sighed, staring out at the dark night, feeling like maybe she's sneak down to the kitchens and find herself a snack. After all, it had been a long day and she earned a sweet treat for enduring it. She left the library, leaving her master to himself as he went through page after page, looking for something. An answer of some sort, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

"Spells for how to poison a water supply… Spells for tampering with the dimensions of space… Spells for taming dangerous beasts… Spells for luring a person into an undying state of infatuation… Ugh, there is nothing in here about binding an evil soul with the powers of a dark god. It seems like only throwing him in Hell and sealing the portal can dispose of him and the others…"

He was dressed in his black night robes and he was getting tired. It was rather late and the candle light was dimming as he merely waved his hand before it, reigniting it with his will. A half hour passed and his apprentice still had not returned from her snacking adventure and he could only sigh. She probably went to go hang out with Apple Magician Girl or Kuriboh or someone. By now, he was used to her childish apathy.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dark Magician Girl was digging into a huge bowl of ice cream she pulled from the freezer. Kuriboh was with her and they were scooping huge spoon-fulls of it into their mouths.

"For a little guy, you can sure eat a lot!" she laughed as the brown, fur ball chuckled jubilantly.

Suddenly, lightning struck and the power went out all over the castle. Most of the thousands of Duel Spirit soldiers were already asleep in their barracks. Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened as everything went dark and she was left in the middle of it, holding a spoon in her hand. Kuriboh made an unpleasant sigh.

"Well, we can get through this. Hold on... A huh!" she said as she waved her wand and a ball of light was conjured from thin air and they could see to an extent. "I bet master Mahad would be proud of me for that," she smiled, putting the ice cream away and going back upstairs.

Meanwhile, outside the castle in pouring rain was the king of theives. Hooded, he stood with a knife that he lightly slid against his fingers. He was going to have some fun tonight and he knew it. Behind him, dozens of his master's minions stood and they were going to back him and obey his orders unquestioningly. He smiled darkly, his blood boiling for vengeance. He wondered where exactly the Pharaoh's private bedroom was, but he wasn't going to allow himself to get excited over such a juicy murder just yet. That would saved for another time. For now, his only goal was to stir up mischief and set the alarms ablaze with paranoia that would rain down upon the Pharaoh and his army.

"Tonight, we'll remind him that he a lot more to worry about than when it was just Zorc that he was dealing with. This is going to be reminiscent of that legendary raid in ancient times when I, with my clan, stormed his palace and dragged his father's sarcophogus before his very eyes, spitting on it. Oh, yes..."

In his bedroom, Atem lay asleep. Shirtless, he felt the warm softness of the sheets under his body. Such comfort soothed his his exterior, but in his mind was a storm brewing. A dream... No. A nightmare was haunting him, quaking his nerves as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

_It was extremely hot and he could feel the blsitering heat irritating his skin. Where were they? It was on a rectangular platform, raised by chains, atop the crater of a volcano. Below them, the lava was boiling and terrifying all who saw it. Massaging his forehead, Atem sighed, looking across from him. It was... someone. And they were engaged in a duel. Holding his cards in his hand, Atem drew before pausing._

_ "Well? Get on with it than!" shouted a cold and menacing voice from somewhere above. _

_ Looking up, Atem saw sitting upon an obsidian throne that was atop a stone spire just at the edge of the arena a man who was instantly recognizable. His chilling laughter, brisk upon the bone, gave away his identity. He sat, proud and malicious, as he wore his black trench coat as his devilish white hair complimented his icy blue eyes. It was Bakura._

_ "What is this?" Atem wondered to himself as he saw Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast - the fusion of Gazelle and Berfomet - whom was fighting on his side, vanish after being defeated by a tall and broad warrior in a long, white coat whom wielded a massive blade. "Silent Swordsman?_

_ "Face your opponent or I'll have both of you thrown in the lava!" Bakura shouted._

_ Finally looking at his opponent, Atem saw what he feared. It was Yugi._

_ "Are you going to make your move or what?" Yugi shouted,the nervousness in his voice resonating._

_ "I... I play one monster in defense position and another face down card and end my turn."_

_ "My move!" Yugi began, drawing quickly. "Perfect! I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face down!" and the storm appeared upon the field, destroying Atem's only face down, revealing it to be Divine Wind. _

_ "What is this madness? the Pharaoh wondered as Yugi sighed._

_ "Now, Silent Swordsman, it's time to attack. Destroy his face down monster with silent sword slash!" Yugi ordered and the tall, muscular warrior with 3,000 attack points lept into the air and smashed his massive blade against Atem's face down mosnter, revealing it to be Big Shield Gardna with 2,600 defense points. It stood no chance against Yugi's swordsman and was destroyed._

_ "I have nothing to protect me," Atem worried to himself as he stared at his hand. The Dark Magician was in it. "Mahad... please help me," he cried to himself as this duel seemed as if it was about to be over. _

_ "Well... Well... It looks like the little runt is gonna be the victor here," Bakura smirked. "I suppose it's your soul that I'll be feeding to my master, Pharaoh. Your weakness surprises me. I would've thought higher of you."_

_ "I draw... I play Monster Reborn and I special summon from my graveyard the Magician of Black Chaos, whose special effect allows me to add one spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Ancient Rules. I play this so I can normal summon one level 6 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose the Dark Magician!" Atem shouted as his most trusted servant appeared, next to his fellow magician as the two of them stood, facing Yugi._

_ "Looks like we've gotta put on a good show for the onlookers," the Magician of Black Chaos said. looking sexy in his skin tight black outfit, per usual._

_ "Focus," the Dark Magician replied sternly, grasping his scepter as he glanced to his king._

_ "Mahad..." Atem said subtley._

_ "Anything for you, my king... Even this most unfortunate circumstance," he replied, glancing towards Yugi with a sad heart._

_ "Two magicians? It doesn't matter because neither of them are strong enough to beat Silent Swordsman, who's now at 3,500 hundred attack points and increasing every turn, thanks to his effect!" Yugi retorted._

_ "I'm not finished. Prepare to see my most loyal servant's ultimate form," the Pharaoh began. "I build the overlay network with my two magicians to XYZ summon Ebon Oblivion Magician! Mahad, evolve before our very eyes!" he shouted as the Dark Magician transformed into his superior form. Clothed in new grey and black robes and with long, blonde hair that hung far below his shoulders, he stood there, clutching his scepter and feeling his powers surge._

_ "Ooh... Impressive," Bakura laughed coldly._

_ "That's not all... I set two cards face down and end my turn."_

_ "He's obviously trying to scare me. He XYZ summoned Mahad's upgraded form and set those cards and he must want me to attack, but maybe not. And then there's Mahad's effect that he can activate during my turn... I don't know..." Yugi thought to himself, confused._

_ "What's the matter? Trying to guess my strategy? You won't," Atem smiled coldly._

_ "I draw and summon, per his effect, Curse of Dragonfire!" Yugi declared as the large, dark yellow serpentine dragon with the red lining along his body appeared upon the field. __**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is Curse of Dragon's ugraded form that was recently released in the real life card game]**_

___Atem awaited Yugi's next move hesitatnly, feeling immense guilt boil in his blood as he sighed heavily once again. _

_ "Say goodbye, my love," Yugi said, his voice shaking as tears began to form in his eyes. "Silent Swordsman, attack Ebon Oblivion Magician and initiate the end of this duel!" as his faithful swordsman lept into the air once again, prepared to smash his massive blade against Mahad._

_ "I'm sorry, Mahad," the swordsman screamed just befor ehe was about to hit him._

_ "Not so fast!" Atem shouted. "I knew you would attack now that your swordsman has 4,000 ttack points and that's why I'm doing this! I remove one overlay unit from Ebon Oblivion Magician to activate his effect, which allows me to automatically play one trap card from my hand and I'm choosing the card I drew last turn - Mirror Force!"_

_ Suddenly, the mirror screen appeared in front of Atem's magician and it collided with Silent Swordsman's assault, defeating him as he vanished from sight, as did Curse of Dragonfire. Atem's eyes were heavy with grief as he whispered "I'm sorry..."_

_ "So, the Pharaoh is going to win... Interesting," Bakura laughed once again._

_ "Mahad, attack yugi's life points directly and end this duel!"_

_ "Not so fast! Go trap card - Magician's Circle. You know what this does. When you declare and attack with a spellcaster, I can randomly summon one spell caster from my deck and I know just who I need. Come forth, Silent Magician! Yugi declared, a tear falling from his face._

_ She appeared upon the field, tall and angelic, clutching her scepter as her long, white hair hung far beneath her shoulders. Her eyes stared right into her rivals. She had about herself a stern presence with a gentle aura that silently held a great strength._

_ "And that's not all! I activate the quick play spell card Silent Burning, which makes us both draw until we have six cards in our hands," Yugi declared._

_ "I just picked up five new cards!" Atem gasped as Silent Magician's attack points rose from a mere 1,000 to 3,500._

_ "Well, Mahad... It seems that the outcome of this fateful duel is coming down between the two of us," Silent Magician said with an honest expression upon her face._

_ "Indeed..." her opponent agreed._

_ Atem, fighting back tears, cried out. "Yugi... This is the end..." _

_ "I know..." he agreed, finally succumbing to his own tears._

_ The two magicians stared down one another before they declared their final attacks as the end was about to commence._

_ "Dark Magic Attack!"_

_ "Silent Shine Attack!"_

Atem awoke from his sleep, sweating and panting, a she clutched his chest firmly. His emotions were absolutely adamant, tormenting him, while he stared into the darkness of his bedroom, only able to mutter one word. "Yugi..."


End file.
